EDNEE: El Destino No Esta Escrito
by Scatmya
Summary: El Rey de los Poseídos ha llegado al sistema solar. ¿Qué será de nuestra cazadora cuando deba enfrentarse a Oryx por la muerte de su hijo?. Graduado T por Cayde-6.
1. Prologo

Bueno lectores, para empezar esta es mi primera historia con Destiny. Me encanta el juego, y mas que nada Cayde, ese exo azul que a mi parecer le da sabor a la historia.

Para aclarar, Destiny no me pertenece, Bungie y Activision son sus dueños. Si me perteneciera, habría gastado un poco mas en dar el ultimo DLC a las con colas PS3 y XBOX360.

Básicamente esta historia narra las aventuras de Corsa, una insomne huérfana que tiene un largo camino para ser guardiana, conociendo amigos y enemigos. Si se fijan coloque como personajes a Cayde y Lord Shaxx, básicamente porque son mis preferidos, y por ende los que aparecen aquí conviviendo con Corsa.

Todos los viernes subiré un capitulo nuevo, y si me ataca la inspiración, quizás suba mas de uno por semana en algún momento. Aunque les advierto, esta historia es larga.

Espero sus reviews!

Scatmya.

* * *

1.- Prologo

Limpiar.

Era lo que le habían enseñado a hacer, y lo que había hecho desde hacia bastante tiempo.

Había aprendido otras cosas antes de esto, cosas que si le servirían en otro lugar. Pero no aquí.

Aquí solo limpiaba.

Y quizás ya llevaba mucho tiempo haciéndolo.

Un delantal sucio y un carrito de aseo eran sus pertenencias, las que debía cuidar con su vida. O al menos eso le había dicho la Señora Misa.

Cada vez que esa Señora la enviaba a algún trabajo que nadie quería, la recordaba todo el día. A veces la odiaba por como la trataba, pero luego olvidaba ese odio, y lo reemplazaba por un sentimiento de agradecimiento. Quizás si esa Señora no la hubiera sacado de ese orfanato estaría en otro lugar, lo mas seguro es que peor que este.

Quizás limpiar el vomito de guardianes borrachos no era tan malo después de todo. Al menos así tenia una cama donde dormir en la noche.

Pero aun así no era una vida.

Mas se había convertido en una esclava que en una persona con una vida. Ella nunca rechazo un mandato de la Señora Misa, pero tampoco podía. Por alguna extraña razón la Señora la enviaba a las peores cosas, aunque a veces a ella le gustaba creer que la protegía de cosas peores. Como una historia que le contaron, tiempo después que llego.

Una de las chicas del aseo fue encontrada muerta en una habitación. Un guardián se volvió loco luego de que se enterara que había perdido una apuesta. La chica entro a limpiar, y el tipo no la dejo. Discutieron y el la mato de un golpe. A los meses el guardián confeso y le quitaron su licencia de Titán.

Otras historias que aparecen a menudo es la de chicas violadas o golpeadas. No todos los guardianes son tan nobles como cuentan las historias.

Ahí había otro punto interesante. A ella le gustaba leer.

En la basura había encontrado una infinidad de libros, y no tenia idea de como llegaban ahí, pero estaban ahí, para ella. A veces en las noches se quedaba despierta toda la noche leyendo, aunque al otro día tuviera que despertar temprano.

Así había aprendido sobre los guardianes, los diferentes tipos, el Viajero, la Luz y la Oscuridad, los Caídos, y así un largo etc. Así cuando escuchaba las historias de los guardianes sabia si eran ciertas o no.

A ella no la hacían tonta en ese sentido.

Quizás ser guardiana era lo suyo. Viajar, conocer, tener un compañero de vida como un Espectro, hacer misiones y proteger la ciudad. Esbozo una sonrisa mientras estrujaba la esponja para quitar el agua sucia. Ya estaba acostumbrada a olores feos, ya que siempre le tocaba limpiar los pisos mas bajos de la Torre, donde los Guardianes de menos recursos pagaban habitaciones.

Termino de limpiar la habitación y salió, cuando justo sonó su reloj. Había terminado su turno. Feliz, arrastro su carrito y lo llevo por el pasillo hasta el ascensor, en donde bajo hasta el primer piso, en donde se encontraba la central de limpieza, en una de las alas de la Torre. Camino sonriendo hasta su habitación sin saludar a nadie, todo era muy impersonal ahí.

Cuando en ese momento escucho algo que le llamo la atención.

Una de sus compañeras, Catarana había ido a limpiar en los pisos superiores de la Torre, mas específicamente en la Vanguardia. Se acerco para escuchar mas, pero el pequeño tumulto no le dejo estar a menos de un par de metros, aun así escuchaba. Si Catarana había estado en la Vanguardia, eso había que escucharlo.

-Me tocaba... Incluso me ofreció dinero!- dijo entre sollozos. La Señora Misa le rodeaba los hombros y la consolaba.

-Siempre hemos tenido problemas con ese tipo- escucho entre el grupo. -Por eso nadie quiere ir ahí.

Se acerco a una de las que estaba comentado eso y le pregunto de quien se trataba ese sujeto. La tipa la miro como si hubiera dicho una ofensa y le respondió con un seco "Acaso vives bajo tierra?"

No volvió a preguntar. Se alejo un poco, avergonzada. Alguien le toco el hombro, era una insomne de cabello azul.

-De verdad no sabes de quien se habla, cierto?- ella negó con la cabeza y la insomne negó con una sonrisa -de verdad que vives bajo tierra. Te lo diré como una advertencia, porque debemos cuidarnos entre nosotras.

"Lo que le paso a Catarana le ha pasado a muchas mas. Ya casi nadie quiere ir a la Vanguardia porque siempre esta el. Es el líder de los Cazadores, Cayde-6. El tipo es enfermante, te molesta mientras trabajas, te ofrece dinero, y si no le das lo que te pide, te obliga. Nadie puede tocarlo o bajarlo de rango, porque cuando aparece la acusación la chica no puede acusarlo con el al frente, así que prefieren bajar a la chica a los pisos inferiores y dejar todo ahí, hasta que aparezca un reemplazo"

-Wow...- dijo.

-Quizás por eso Misa no te deja ir a los pisos superiores- dijo otra chica, era humana de tez blanca y cabello negro. -Te protege demasiado.

-Si!- dijo otra.

Y de un momento a otro, ella se volvió el centro de atención.

Negó todo, movía las manos en señal de que era mentira, pero estaba tan avergonzada por la situación que no le salían palabras. Era sabido que la Señora Misa cuidaba a la chica, pero ella nunca lo afirmo, mas era un secreto a voces. Decían que era porque había llegado pequeña, otras decían que era porque era su hija. Muchos rumores y ninguno cierto.

-Señora Misa, debería enviarla a ella, ya tiene edad para merecer- dijo otra chica, provocando las risas del tumulto.

-A ver, a ver chicas- levanto la voz la dueña de casa. La Señora Misa era una humana ya de edad, de baja estatura, cabello rosado debido a las canas y con un sobrepeso que la hacia ver como si de un golpe te botara, no importando cuanto midas. -Eso no lo deciden ustedes. Y ya, esta _cháchara_ ya se acabo, a dormir todas- como vio que nadie hacia caso, envió otro mensaje, esta vez como tono de amenaza. -No me escucharon?

Y ahí el grupo se separo.

Avanzo a buscar su carrito, y sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro. Se giro y estaba la Señora Misa.

-No quiero ir Señora Misa, por favor... Hare lo que me pida, limpiare mas y- pero la paro en seco.

-Veras niña. Las chicas tienen razón. Eres la única que no ha ido a los pisos superiores de la Torre. Y si, tu sabes que es verdad, que te protejo. Pero no puedo hacerlo toda la vida. Ya tienes 19 años terrestres y debes saber que hay un mundo mas allá de estos pisos, aunque ese mundo no sea el mejor.

-Pero Señ-

-Pero nada. Felicidades Corsa, desde mañana trabajaras en la Vanguardia.

La Señora Misa la dejo ahí en el pasillo, mientras Corsa pensaba en que iba a hacer si ese tipo le hacia algo... Y se aterro, porque no sabia defenderse.


	2. Mi nombre es Corsa

Subi el segundo capítulo porque estoy probando ciertas cosas con la puntuación, guiones, etc.

Aun asi recuerden, pasar a dejar sus reviews.

Hay que escuchar al pueblo

Scatmya.

* * *

2.- Mi nombre es Corsa.

Esa noche no durmió. Nada.

Solo pensó en como iba a ser su trabajo en ese lugar. En como iba a defenderse. Y si no podía? Y si la obligaba a hacer cosas?

Se tapo bajo las sabanas. No quería ir. Pero algo la detenía de no arrancar por el pasillo hacia la Ultima Ciudad.

Conocería los pisos superiores de la Torre.

Se quito las sabanas de encima y de un salto se levanto de la cama, se asomo por la pequeña ventana que tenia en la parte superior de la habitación. Y contemplo al Viajero.

Quizás iba a tener que soportar un montón de cosas que no le iban a gustar, pero saber que estaría muy cerca de lo que siempre quiso ver con sus propios ojos la hizo cambiar de parecer.

Quizás ese líder de Vanguardia era soportable, solo que las otras chicas eran demasiado "llamativas", y ella no.

Quizás, solo tenia que esperar.

Tomo un libro que tenia cerca, la tapa decía "La Isla Del Tesoro", comenzó a hojearlo.

* * *

La Señora Misa la levanto temprano, solo para prepararla para su gran momento. Le entrego indumentaria nueva y hasta un carrito con implementos nuevos, le arreglo el cabello y le roció perfume. Todo para no dejar mal la empresa de limpieza que tenia la Señora Misa.

Corsa se miro al espejo mientras la Señora Misa le ordenaba la parte trasera del delantal. Era una insomne de 19 años terrestres, cabello rojo y largo, ondulado y de piel lila claro, con algunas marcas de color mas claro en la cara. Sus ojos eran lo que mas llamaban la atención, ya que al ser joven, sus ojos azules brillaban como dos linternas, casi parecían irradiar una luz blanca en la oscuridad. Luego de apreciarse en el espejo, se le paso por la mente que quizás ella no era del estilo del líder de Vanguardia que todas temían, no tenia el cuerpo que tenían las otras chicas, mas voluptuosas y con cinturas mas pequeñas, incluso era mas pequeña que el resto.

Ese pensamiento la tranquilizo un poco, justo para que la Señora Misa la sacara de un brazo de la habitación.

Caminaron por el pasillo y llegaron hasta el ascensor. El solo hecho que la Señora Misa apretara el ultimo botón del ascensor hizo que su corazón casi se saliera, y mas aun cuando el ascensor emprendió su viaje hacia arriba. Hasta cierto piso el ascensor estaba tapado, y eso lo aprendió ese día, cuando pasado el piso 115 se comenzó a apreciar la vista de la Ultima Ciudad.

Corsa se pego al vidrio como si su vida dependiera de eso. Y comenzó a apuntar y preguntar que eran las cosas que ella veía, pero la Señora Misa ni siquiera la tomaba en cuenta. De pronto se dio cuenta de algo.

El Viajero.

Subiendo por el ascensor se veía imponente, como si fuera creciendo con cada piso que subían. Se quedo en silencio observándolo durante todo lo que quedaba de camino, observando cada detalle y cada estructura.

Hasta que el ascensor se detuvo.

Las puertas se abrieron de par en par, y la Señora Misa salió con el carrito de Corsa, lo dejo fuera del ascensor, retrocedido un poco, y de un brazo saco a la insomne que aun estaba anonadada por el Viajero.

La Señora Misa comenzó a ordenarla, pero como vio que Corsa no salía del asombro, le dio una suave cachetada, cosa que hizo que Corsa se bajara de su nube de asombro y llegara a volver a tener miedo y susto por lo que venia.

-Concéntrate niña- dijo la Señora Misa -No quiero volver a repetirlo. Sabes lo que tienes que hacer, cierto? Son las 7 am y trabajaras hasta las 7 pm. Pero solo por hoy. Para que los 3 lideres de la Vanguardia y el resto de la gente te conozca. Desde mañana empezaras desde las 11 am y terminaras a las 11 pm y solo 3 días a la semana. Quedo claro?

-Si Señora Misa- dijo obedientemente Corsa.

Caminaron por el pasillo de la torre norte de la Torre, y avanzaron por un pasillo hasta llegar a la plaza central. Corsa no se perdía de ningún detalle, pero estaba tan nerviosa por lo que iba a suceder, que no dijo nada durante el camino. Bajaron por una escalera y atravesaron otro pasillo largo, pero esta vez tenia dos seres que no notaron su presencia. Mas tarde cuando se presentaron supo que eran Lord Shaxx y su intendente.

La Señora Misa la hizo detenerse en la entrada de un gran salón, que tenia las puertas abiertas de par en par. Observo el lugar desde ahí y pudo diferenciar a los 3 lideres de la Vanguardia y de los cuales ya conocía sus nombres. Puso énfasis en el líder de la Vanguardia de los Cazadores. Lo diviso de lejos. Y por un momento se tranquilizo. "Eso" no iba a hacerle mucho daño, y sonrió mirando al piso, pero cuando levanto la vista se dio cuenta que el la miraba fijamente, y Corsa avergonzada escondió la vista en los detalles estéticos de la puerta.

En ese momento sintió que alguien la tomaba del brazo y la empujaba. La Señora Misa la condujo hacia el gran salón, y donde los 3 lideres estaban esperándola.

-Mis Señores- dijo la Señora Misa muy educadamente -Disculpen la tardanza y lo ocurrido ayer. Les he traído un reemplazo que les será de mucha utilidad. No habla mucho, y es muy obediente, no les dará problema alguno-

-Si eso es todo, me retiro.

El Comandante Zavala se giro y observo al que se marchaba.

-Cayde, no puedes ser mas respetuoso al menos?

-Y para que?- dijo el nombrado -De todas formas me acusara de algo que no hice.- y giro su vista hacia un mapa que tenia sobre la mesa. -Entre menos este cerca de ella mejor.

-Disculpa lo irrespetuoso de ese exo, te acostumbraras- dijo el Comandante Zavala, a lo que Corsa solo asintió. -Mi nombre es Zavala y ella es Ikora, y el malhumorado de ahí es Cayde-6. Y tu nombre es?

-Corsa, señor.

-Corsa... Y tu apellido?

Pero la Señora Misa se adelanto a responder esa pregunta -Ella no tiene apellido señor, es huérfana.

-Mmm... Ya veo. Bueno Corsa, si necesitas algo durante tu estadía házmelo saber. O a Ikora- la nombrada hizo una pequeña reverencia a lo que Corsa respondió igual.

Los lideres de Vanguardia volvieron a sus puestos habituales. La Señora Misa la volvió a tomar del brazo y la llevo al lugar donde tenia que empezar, indicándole que su trabajo era quitar el polvo y limpiar los servicios higiénicos, ósea que se movería exclusivamente en ese lugar.

Cuando lo observo en perspectiva no parecía gran cosa, pero no se percato de todos los detalles que existían en el lugar. La Señora Misa le acerco su carrito de implementos y le pidió que empezara de inmediato, cosa que Corsa hizo sin reclamo.


	3. Ignorar no es buena idea

Es viernes y este fic lo sabe. Un nuevo capitulo de esta historia ha aparecido, y a pesar de que no tengo reviews, si supe que hay mucha gente que lo ha estado leyendo y una persona lo esta siguiendo. Haganlo. Es bueno para la salud.

Aquí por fin aparece Cayde, espero que lo haya sabido interpretar, porque así es como me lo imagino en la vida diaria. Como consejo, traten de imaginarse los diálogos con su voz en ingles.

Scatmya.

* * *

3.- Ignorar no es buena idea.

Limpio.

No sabia que habían hecho las chicas anteriores durante todo este tiempo, pero supo de inmediato que limpiar no fue.

Saco tanto polvo que tuvo que pedirle disculpas a Lord Shaxx por la suciedad que caía sobre su cabeza.

-Lo siento señor, prometo que solo será hoy.

-Descuida niña- dijo el líder del Crisol, acompañado por su risa grave -Me han caído cosas peores sobre la cabeza.

Corsa lo miro un poco confusa, pero cuando noto que el exo se reía, ella emitió una risa nerviosa, y siguió con su trabajo. No era tan malo trabajar ahí. Escuchar a Lord Shaxx era bastante gracioso, sobre todo cuando se burlaba de los guardianes.

Pero llego a la puerta del gran salón. No se quedo mucho tiempo ahí, o seria muy obvio que tenia miedo de entrar. Saco cuentas. Ya eran las 4 de la tarde. Si avanzaba lo suficientemente rápido podría terminar a las 7 pm e irse. Y así lo hizo.

No limpio la mesa central, ya que los lideres la estaban ocupando, así que cuando termino se acerco al Comandante Zavala y le dijo que había terminado, diciéndole además que volvía mañana a las 11 am. El líder titán asintió y la insomne se fue.

Bajo por el ascensor. Si le preguntaran a la Señora Misa si el día fue productivo, ella habría dicho que si, ya que limpio y se fue, como debía ser su trabajo. Pero si le preguntaran a Corsa, su día no fue tan productivo como ella esperaba.

En su mundo imaginario pensó que se haría amigo de alguien importante y que el le enseñaría cosas, a tal punto de ser una guardiana. Pero solo se tuvo que conformar con las burlas de Lord Shaxx. Ni siquiera Cayde la miro, decía, para tener un poco de emoción el día. Pero nada. Quizás mañana mejore.

El ascensor llego al primer piso y ahí se encontraba la Señora Misa con cara de preocupada, o quizás enojada, no lo pudo diferenciar a primera instancia.

-Como te fue- pregunto la Señora Misa de forma seca.

-Bien- contesto Corsa de forma suave.

-Ve a cambiarte ropa, aun es temprano y necesito que hagas una habitación.- se giro para irse, pero se detuvo y volvió a girarse. -Almorzaste?

-Si- respondió Corsa algo titubeante -me lleve un sándwich desde aquí.

La Señora Misa la observo y se fue. Corsa suspiro.

Siempre mentía con eso. Desde que tenia memoria en la empresa de limpieza ella no almorzaba, no porque no le gustaba la comida, si no que simplemente no le daba hambre. Quizás por eso es que era mas baja que las demás.

Se hizo el animo que aun le quedaba una habitación, así que fue a cambiarse ropa y a buscar su carrito de limpieza antiguo.

* * *

Como habían días que entraría tarde a la Vanguardia, la Señora Misa le permitió que esos días podía levantarse mas tarde. Por ende, 3 días a la semana podía despertar casi cerca de las 10 am, y eso era un privilegio que nadie mas tenia.

Era el segundo día, en donde por primera vez se quedaría hasta las 11 pm. Se levanto, se ducho, se vistió y comió algo. Camino alegremente por el pasillo hasta la plaza central, y ahora que estaba sola, se detuvo a observar un poco mas el lugar.

A su derecha, el Viajero. Imponente planetoide que según la historia había protegido a los seres que vivían en la Ultima Ciudad, de la oscuridad y de los caídos. A su izquierda, una insomne con una pequeña tienda, donde los guardianes se amontonaban pidiéndole cosas. Frente a ella, unos pilares grandes con computadoras, Corsa no sabia que eran, pero los guardianes se acercaban, hacían algo, y se iban. Al otro lado, había una tienda que estaba abierta. En el fondo, una plazoleta que parecía siempre cerrada para todo publico.

Vio su reloj y se dio cuenta que ya iba atrasada un par de minutos, así que se apresuro en bajar por las escaleras. Lord Shaxx estaba ocupado con un guardián, así que espero un momento, pero apenas este se dio cuenta de la presencia de Corsa, despacho rápidamente al guardián.

-Buenos días Lord Shaxx- dijo Corsa acompañado de una reverencia.

-Buenos días niña! Pensé que hoy no vendrías.

-Es que este es mi nuevo horario. Tres días a la semana.

-Oh, que lastima. Bueno, así tendré mas tiempo para ensuciar las cosas- dijo, terminando con su risa grave.

Corsa le sonrió y comenzó su trabajo, aun le quedaba un largo día.

A las 8 pm en punto estaba en la puerta del gran salón. Le hizo un gesto al Comandante Zavala y saludo de forma general con un "Buenas noches". Obviamente había uno que ni siquiera la miro.

Empezó a limpiar los computadores del lado izquierdo, pidiéndole con mucho respeto a los robots y seres que trabajaban ahí permiso para poder limpiar. Ya avanzando el tiempo, llego hasta la gran escultura que esta en el centro frente al ventanal, justo en el momento que el Comandante Zavala se despedía.

-Ya... Ya se va? Tan luego?

-Claro, ya son las 9.30 de la noche.

-Oh, vaya- Corsa no podía creer que avanzara tan rápido la hora -Bueno, yo terminare aquí y me retiro.

-Si, tranquila. No quedaras sola. Estará Cayde, siempre se queda toda la noche.- se acerco un poco mas a ella -Cualquier cosa que suceda me lo dices, quedo claro?

-S... Si señor.

Ikora y Zavala se retiraron del salón, cerrando las puertas del lugar. A esa hora ya no quedaba nadie trabajando... Solo Corsa y Cayde. La chica avanzo con su limpieza, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible cosa que su presencia ni siquiera fuera notada.

* * *

Un mes. Un completo y estúpido mes para analizar un estúpido mapa, con una estúpida estrategia. Y aun así no podía resolver eso.

Odiaba los mapas. Y mas aun que estos le dieran problemas.

Lo había analizado todo, había visto videos de los ataques unas mil veces, o mas. Eran diferentes situaciones, pero el mismo plan de ataque de los caídos. Y siempre ganaban. Estaban muriendo muchos guardianes al intentar ganar ese territorio, y el había dicho expresamente que no quería a ningún cazador en ese lugar. Pero los botines que habían juntado esos caídos habían hecho que ese pedazo de tierra fuera codiciado por todos.

Cayde volvió a ver el video del ultimo ataque. Los guardianes llegaban, atacaban de frente al pequeño grupo de caídos, avanzaban, y de un momento a otro estaban rodeados por los caídos. No llegaba un esquife, no llegaban otros grupos. Solo salían de alguna parte. Y llevaba un mes tratando de encontrar el lugar de donde salían.

Levanto la vista un momento. Vio a la nueva chica de la limpieza, pero cuando iba a comenzar a examinarla su espectro lo llamo con un pequeño "ejem".

-Que- dijo de forma seca.

-Tiene que terminar eso señor.- le recordó su espectro.

-Y crees que no lo se? Zavala me tiene hasta las pelotas que no tengo con este asunto.- volvió la vista al mapa -Quiere que comencemos a enviar guardianes de nuevo.

-Señor, puedo hablar libremente?- comento su espectro.

Cayde lo miro un poco desconcertado, nunca le había dicho eso -Si, dime luego.

-Quizás usted sabe mucho, y eso bloquea su razonamiento. Lo que quiero decir es que esta tan bloqueado tratando de encontrar algo que ya ha visto que quizás necesite verlo desde un punto de vista mas... Ignorante.

El exo lo miro un momento. Analizo lo que había dicho su acompañante de vida. En pocas palabras el sabia demasiado, y de cuando eso era algo malo?. Pero quizás tenia razón, ese conocimiento le hacia buscar cosas obvias.

-Tu también has analizado esta estrategia, y tampoco has tenido resultado- el espectro se movió negando- Así que tu tampoco me sirves. Donde puedo encon...- levanto la vista y vio a la chica nueva limpiando. El espectro se dio cuenta y se puso frente a el, hablando en voz baja.

-Señor, con todo respeto, pero creo que es una mala idea. Ya sabemos que sucede cuando se acerca a una de estas chicas. Y el comandante Zavala dijo que...- pero no alcanzo a terminar, el exo se había ido de la mesa. Cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza a Cayde, no había nada ni nadie que se lo sacara, ni siquiera una amenaza de sus superiores.

Subió la escalera y camino cautelosamente hacia la chica nueva. Ella seguía limpiando así que no se dio cuenta de su presencia. Sus pasos eran silenciosos, demostrando experticia en el sigilo. Cuando estuvo a aproximadamente un metro de ella, le hablo.

Corsa estaba contenta. Ya casi se acababa su turno y solo le faltaba un computador. Luego de eso se retiraría invicta. Eso le causo gracia, pero no tenia tiempo para reír, debía terminar luego. Se sentía muy incomoda ignorando a ese exo, ni siquiera lo miraba. Había pensado que quizás era mala idea ignorarlo, y que al contrario, debía estar pendiente de el, así al menos sabría como reaccionar a distancia. Así lo había leído en un libro sobre cazadores.

Cuando escucho la voz de Cayde a su lado.

La reconoció porque el día anterior el había estado presente en su "bienvenida".

Y lo único que atino a hacer fue dar un pequeño grito y retroceder un paso. No había sido un buen primer encuentro.

Cayde de inmediato levanto las dos manos a la altura de la cabeza, en señal de que no le haría daño. Corsa se recupero del susto, pero aun así no cambiaba su rostro de asustada, por lo que el exo saludo casi como preguntando.

-Emm... Hola?

-Ho... Ho... Hola señor.

-Carna, cierto?- Corsa negó con la cabeza -Oh, bueno, da lo mismo, quería hacerte una consulta- como vio que la cara de la insomne cambio a casi de terror, se apresuro a decir lo que necesitaba. -Necesito si me puedes ayudar con un mapa, que esta por allá- sin bajar sus manos, apunto hacia la mesa.

Corsa giro la cabeza hacia la gran mesa central. Sabia que el exo estaba trabajando en algo, así que quizás lo de la ayuda no era solo una excusa para hacerle algo.

-Qu... Que... Necesita... Se... Señor- Corsa intentaba no demostrar nerviosismo, pero le era imposible ya que se estaba acordando de todas las historias que habían contado las chicas.

Y Cayde no tenia mucha paciencia.

-Mira niña, si piensas que te voy a hacer algo, quédate tranquila. Ya estoy un poco hastiado con el tema. Créeme que si vengo a pedirte ayuda es porque realmente la necesito. Ahora, vendrás o no?- el exo se giro y se fue de vuelta a la mesa. Corsa vio todo el viaje que hizo, y decidió seguirlo, quizás, realmente no le haría nada.

Se acerco a la mesa, donde el espectro estaba reproduciendo una imagen holográfica. El exo vio cuando la chica se acerco a la mesa, así que retrocedió un paso, levanto las manos y le indico lo que tenia que hacer.

-Ves ese mapa?- la chica asintió -bien, lo que debes hacer es observar bien el video que te mostrare. Lo que estoy buscando es de donde aparecen los puntos rojos, que de un momento a otro rodean a los puntos azules.

-Pero señor... Yo... Yo no se nada sobre estas cosas.

-Y no necesito que sepas, solo que me digas de donde salen los puntos rojos- la miro fijamente -Porque no sabes nada sobre esto cierto?

-No... No señor.- se apresuro a responder Corsa.

Cayde hizo un ademan a su espectro (aun con sus manos a la altura de la cabeza) y comenzó la reproducción del video.

Corsa puso toda su atención en el mapa que le estaban mostrando. Pero también pensaba en que le había mentido al exo. Ella no era una experta, pero si sabia sobre estrategias y de que trataban. Quizás necesitaba saber nada. Quizás... La reproducción se detuvo, y Corsa había estado pensando en tonteras.

Observo al exo y este la miraba fijamente.

-Y bien? Encontraste algo?

-Este... Yo... Podría reproducir el video de nuevo?

Cayde no tenia paciencia, así que le pidió al espectro que repitiera el video, y paso caminando por el lado de la chica, emitiendo un suspiro de molestia. Corsa se apresuro a ver el video de nuevo, y cuando el exo iba abrir la puerta, la insomne lo llamo.

-Señor... Creo que lo encontré.

-Segura?- Cayde no le creyó, pensaba que se había asustado porque el se iba.

-Si señor, ahí.- y Corsa apunto algo en el mapa.

Cayde se acerco incrédulo. Y la miro incrédulo. Pero cuando vio lo que ella apuntaba se sorprendió.

Siempre estuvieron ahí los caídos, no salían de ninguna parte, solo aparecían, porque estaban ocultos. Le pidió a su espectro que retrocediera el video, y que lo corriera cuadro a cuadro. Y ahí lo vio. Pequeños puntos del color del mapa, ínfimos movimientos casi indetectables.

-Estos bastardos estaban invisibles!- dijo con alegría -Como no se me ocurrió antes. El lugar era propicio para la ocultación- giro la cabeza y observo a la insomne, esta aun observaba el mapa, así que lentamente coloco sus manos atrás y le llamo la atención. -Niña.

Corsa levanto la vista y lo observo. Por primera vez lo observaba bien. Un exo de color azul, con un cuerno metálico en su frente y ópticos azules. Nada de otro universo, pensó ella. -Si?- ahora estaba mas tranquila.

-O tienes una muy buena vista... O sabes sobre esto. Pero como sea el caso te agradezco. Yo... No me había fijado en eso, y creo que mi espectro tenia razón.

-Gracias señor. La verdad es que yo... Si sabia sobre estas cosas- dijo Corsa un poco apenada -Ósea, no soy una experta, pero leí en un libro sobre estrategias de caídos. Observe el video y recordé que lo había visto antes.

-En un libro dices? Tu?- Corsa le dedico una mirada con un poco de odio -Oh, lo siento. Lo decía porque no sabia que la Señora Misa las dejaba leer- y cuando la insomne le iba a responder, Cayde cerro la conversación. -Bueno, tu tienes que seguir tu trabajo, y yo el mío. Gracias.

Corsa lo miro unos microsegundos de forma incrédula. Pero luego recordó su lugar -De nada- dijo casi susurrando, y se retiro a terminar.

Ya en el ascensor de vuelta a su habitación, observo la vista de la ciudad nocturna... Y pensó que quizás si había sido un día productivo.


	4. Pintura en tus manos

Como ya saben, es Viernes, y tenemos nuevo capitulo.

He visto en el Traffic Stats de la pagina de FF que la gente no llega hasta el ultimo capitulo subido. Sera que se decepcionan? Se vuelve aburrido con el paso de los capítulos? Un review no estaría nada de mal.

Mas abajo verán unos insultos y pensaran "que sana esta gente que vive en la Torre". En realidad no, pero no sabia si en el futuro seguiría existiendo los términos como "prostituta" o "puta". Pensemos que esto sucede setecientos años en el futuro.

Otra cosa. Si se fijan, coloque a Lord Shaxx como un exo. Hasta que no se libere el Rise of Iron no podría asegurar que Lord Shaxx sea insomne o humano. Me gustaría que fuera exo, ya que Lord Saladino es humano y el Comandante Zavala es insomne. Lastima que se odien.

Saludos guardianes. Nos vemos el próximo viernes.

Scatmya.

* * *

4.- Pintura en las manos.

Corsa se levanto temprano ese día, ya que era uno normal, en donde la Señora Misa le asignaba las tareas del día. Le dio dos habitaciones, nada fuera de lo normal, así que tomo su viejo carrito y sus viejas ropas y se fue a limpiar.

Estaba terminando la primera habitación, ya recogiendo las basuras del lugar, cuando de pronto escucho que alguien entraba. Rápidamente se dio vuelta y vio a Catarana entrar con su carro de limpieza.

-La Señora Misa me dijo que nadie haría esta habitación, por eso me envió a mi.- se apresuro a decir Corsa.

-Ja ja ja... Descuida niña, no vine a hacer la habitación, vine a hablar contigo.

-Emm... Ah si? Y... Que seria?

-Veras, se que anoche te toco quedarte con ese exo sucio y depravado, y quería preguntarte si ya te hizo algo.- se acerco a Corsa y le acaricio el pelo -No quiero pensar que a tu corta edad tengas que pasar por algo tan feo como por lo que yo pase.

Corsa se alejo un poco, ya que le incomodo que la tocara. -Emm... Bueno... El no me hizo nada.

-Pero... Anoche te quedaste sola con el.

-Si, pero solo limpie el lugar, y luego me fui.- no quiso decir que lo había ayudado, sabia que Catarana planeaba algo, la conocía.

-Corsa... Pequeña Corsa... Si el te hizo algo, debes decírmelo. No tengas miedo, si quieres, yo personalmente hablare con Misa para que te cambien de tra- pero Corsa la detuvo en seco.

-No!- exclamo, pero por la cara que puso Catarana, supo que no debió decir eso.

-Entonces... Si te hizo algo- la humana de cabello negro sonrió -Y te gusto... Por eso lo defiendes!

-Yo... Yo... Estee...- Corsa se apresuro a responderle, pero no le salían las palabras.

-Tranquila- dijo Catarana, con un tono casi sarcástico -Tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo.- y se retiro.

Corsa no la alcanzo a detener, ni siquiera le pudo decir algo. Quedo ahí, no sabia que había pasado, pero sabia que le traería consecuencias.

Termino la primera habitación y siguió con la segunda, pero no estaba concentrada. Sabia que no debió expresarse así, y que Catarana tramaba algo. Y si le decían algo al exo? O peor aun, al Comandante? No volvería a ver los pisos superiores nunca mas, y eso hizo que su estomago se apretara.

Ya eran casi las 10 de la noche, y la insomne caminaba por el pasillo. Estaba cansada, la segunda habitación había quedado un desastre, ya que habían tenido una fiesta la noche anterior, por ende, quedo todo regado de basura, alcohol y vidrio. Pero todo eso se le olvido cuando llego a su habitación, ya que lo que vio le hizo volver la adrenalina al cuerpo.

Toda la puerta, y parte de las paredes laterales estaban rayadas con spray de colores vibrantes.

 _Fácil_

 _Así que te gusto_

 _Protegida de mierda_

Se llevo las manos a la boca, ahogando un pequeño grito. Giro la cabeza buscando culpables en el pasillo, pero vio a un grupo de chicas, en donde reconoció a una.

Catarana.

Que iba a hacer? Ir a preguntarle porque lo hizo? Sabia porque lo había hecho, sabia que lo que había dicho le traería consecuencias. Pero esto? Estaba enojada, con rabia.

Pero sabia que no podía hacer nada. No ganaría nada.

Corsa entro a su habitación, guardo el carrito de limpieza, y salió con un paño y quita-pintura. Entre lagrimas y rabia quitaba la pintura, mientras escuchaba las risas de las chicas en el fondo del pasillo.

* * *

Un nuevo día empezaba. Y ese día tocaba ir a la Vanguardia.

Ni siquiera se detuvo a observar el lugar, como lo había hecho los días anteriores, solo paso con su carrito de limpieza y la cabeza gacha.

Llego donde Lord Shaxx, esta vez no estaba atendiendo a nadie, así que la diviso de inmediato.

-Corsa! Hey! Buenos días!- exclamo el líder del Crisol, pero la insomne solo respondió con un escueto "Buenos días"

-Sucede algo?- pregunto Lord Shaxx.

-No... Yo... Lo siento, no dormí bien anoche.

-Oh!- se acerco a ella y en voz baja le pregunto: -Cayde te hizo algo?

Corsa lo miro con enojo -No me hizo nada! Ya estoy harta de este tema! -exclamo, pero se dio cuenta, por la posición que adquirió Lord Shaxx que quizás se sobrepaso un poco -Yo... Lo siento señor, es que... Yo... Me han preguntado mucho y...

El Titán se alejo un poco, y casi como si lo viera sonriendo a través de la mascara, este hablo en un tono mas suave -Tranquila Corsa. Ya entendí.- luego se alejo un poco mas -Pero ya que estas mas animosa, te cuento un chiste? Me lo acaba de contar un guardián- exclamo con su voz grave.

A Corsa le costo entender un poco el cambio de Lord Shaxx, pero ella si entendió que estaba trabajando, y que no debía traer los problemas aquí. Así que cambio su rostro por el de siempre, ese rostro alegre y escucho el nuevo chiste del líder de Crisol.

Termino la antesala casi a la misma hora que la vez anterior, así que avanzo hacia el gran salón, y desde la primera escalera exclamo un "Buenas noches". Escucho a los dos lideres de Vanguardia que siempre la saludaban, pero cuando escucho al tercero su corazón se detuvo. Y observo de donde vino el saludo, pero este seguía observando el mapa. Pudo ver el asombro de los otros dos lideres.

A las 9.30 en punto los lideres Titán y Hechicero se retiraron del salón, esta vez el Comandante solo exclamo un saludo nocturno para todos, y cerro la puerta.

Extrañamente esta vez Corsa no se intimido tanto como la vez anterior, y trabajo tranquilamente.

A las 10 pm ya se encontraba limpiando los últimos computadores del lado izquierdo del salón, cuando escucho una voz conocida.

-Emm... Hola?

Pero a pesar de que ya conocía la voz, se asusto de la misma forma que la primera vez, aunque ahora le lanzo el paño de limpieza en la cara, quedando colgado en el cuerno del exo.

Corsa se apresuro a quitárselo de la cara, y se dio cuenta que los ojos del exo estaban fijos en ella.

-Yo... Lo siento... No... No quería... Yo... Ay no- y se tapo la cara con las manos, apenada.

Y el exo rio.

-Sabes? Es gracioso ver como un rumor mal infundado puede crear reacciones diversas.

Corsa levanto la cabeza y lo miro. Cayde estaba apoyado en la pantalla del computador que estaba limpiando, de brazos cruzados, pero cuando la vio que ella levanto el rostro, este rápidamente levanto las manos a la altura de la cabeza. Corsa lo miro extrañada.

-Ne... Necesita algo señor?

-Mmm... La verdad no. Solo vine a agradecerte por lo de ayer.

Y en ese momento Corsa se extraño.

-Como? Usted viene a agradecerme?

-Si!- dijo el exo un poco hastiado -Que acaso nunca te habían agradecido algo?

Corsa medito un poco la pregunta -La verdad, es que nunca señor.

-Wow, en que mundo cruel vives.

-Bueno, es en los primeros pisos don-

-Era una pregunta retorica, niña.

-Oh... Ya veo- Corsa lo observo, el exo se veía extraño con las manos en alto, lo que le provoco una pequeña risa.

-De que te ríes?- dijo Cayde casi como enojado.

-Cada vez que me venga a hablar, tendrá las manos en alto?

El exo azul miro sus manos, y luego miro a la insomne- Si, no quiero tener mas problemas de "esa" índole.

-Descuide, puede bajarlas- le indico Corsa, a lo que Cayde obedeció -Así que dijo que venia a agradecerme?- comento la insomne mientras volvía a limpiar el computador.

-Si, así es. Lo que hiciste la noche anterior salvo a muchos guardianes- dijo el exo apoyado en la pantalla y de brazos cruzados -Obviamente les dije que yo lo había resuelto, nunca creerían que saque la ayuda desde una de las chicas que limpia.

-Hey!- Corsa detuvo el limpiado y le apuntaba con el paño en la mano -No soy tan tonta, ya?- cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, volvió a lo que estaba haciendo.

Cayde rio divertido -Eso es lo mas extraño de todo. Lamento que te diga esto, pero he hablado con muchas chicas de aseo y tu fuiste la única que me dijo que leía libros.

Corsa estaba limpiando la pantalla del computador, pero como era pequeña, no alcanzaba el borde superior de la pantalla, así que comenzó a saltar mientras movía el paño y ver si así sacaba el polvo, el exo observo la escena y ya cuando la insomne dio el cuarto saltito, le quito el paño, dio un suspiro de molestia, limpio el borde superior de la pantalla, y le devolvió el paño. Corsa quedo boquiabierta.

-Que? Si no intervenía, estarías horas tratando de limpiar eso.

Corsa sonrió, e hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza en gesto de gracias, y avanzo hacia el ultimo computador de ese lado -He leído muchos libros señor.

-Y como los consigues?- pregunto Cayde mientras tomaba la posición anterior en el otro computador.

-Los encontraba en la basura, o en las habitaciones. Nadie los reclamaba, así que los guardaba- dijo la insomne mientras quitaba el polvo -Tengo como unos... 15 libros.

-15 libros?- Para el exo eso era poco, pero cuando vio la cara seria de Corsa, supo que para ella era algo serio. -Ok... Ok... Son demasiados para ti. Y de que has leído?

-Pues... De todo un poco. He encontrado manuales de armas, libros de estrategias, de historias románticas, de acción.

-Mmm... Interesante. Y como es que alguien como tu llego a parar con Misa?

-Señor, disculpe la pregunta, pero no tiene nada mas que hacer que hablar conmigo?

-La verdad- dijo el exo mirando hacia atrás -No, ya termine mi trabajo y la Vanguardia ya cerro. Solo debo hacer papeleo, por? Si quieres me retiro.- e hizo el ademan de irse, pero Corsa dio una exclamación, por lo que el exo la miro extrañado. -Bueno, si lo pides tan insistentemente, me quedare.- y vio sonreír a la insomne.

-Lo siento señor, es que no hablo con mucha gente, y me parece extraño que usted quiera hablar conmigo.

-Generalmente hablo con todo el mundo, últimamente eso me ha causado problemas, asi que ya no lo hago. No soy el ogro que todos piensan.

Corsa rio divertida -Lo se.

-Ah si? Y como lo sabes.

-Antes de trabajar con la Señora Misa, viví con un exo que hacia reparaciones y mantenimiento a otros exos. Conozco muy bien el escaso lenguaje corporal que tienen.

-Mmm... Ósea que si te digo que no le hice nada a tus compañeritas...

-... Le diría que le creo.

-Y no será que quieres quedar bien conmigo?

-Y porque tendría que hacer eso? Yo solo vengo a limpiar, no a sacar provecho de nadie.

Y con eso, Cayde quedo anonadado, y dejar así al exo era muy poco probable.

-Creo que deberíamos presentarnos.- Corsa lo miro extrañado, pero cuando el exo le extendió su mano en señal de saludo, algo entendió. -Cayde-6, Líder de Vanguardia de Cazadores.

La insomne le extendió su mano también, y con una sonrisa se presento -Corsa, la... La chica que limpia.- dijo apenada.

-Ja ja ja... Porque te apenas- dijo el exo -Debes estar orgullosa. Es tu trabajo, y lo has hecho de maravilla, al menos mejor que las otras chicas.

Corsa lo miro divertida. El exo no era tan malo como le habían dicho, o quizás se estaba mostrando así con ella. Cayde se dio cuenta que lo miraban, así que con un gesto dijo "Que", a lo que la insomne le mostro el paño de limpieza y envió una mirada hacia el borde superior de la pantalla.

-No voy a estar ayudándote a limpiar- arremetió Cayde mientras quitaba el polvo -Para eso estas tu.

-Si esto le molestara tanto, ya se habría retirado- dijo Corsa cruzándose de brazos.

Cayde cayo en lo que había dicho, así que termino, le extendió el paño de limpieza y la miro serio, aunque Corsa no creyó esa mirada -Te falta la mesa central- y se retiro, pero cuando iba en la escalera el exo se detuvo. -Ah! Por cierto, la verdad es que si venia a algo.

Corsa lo miro extrañada, pero cuando Cayde le entrego una botella con un liquido transparente se extraño aun mas. -Que es?

-Quita-pintura de alta calidad. No sabia que ahora Misa mandaba a pintar las habitaciones. Eso te sacara la pintura de las manos.- la insomne se vio las manos -Que? Creíste que no me había dado cuenta? Soy un cazador, aun me fijo en los detalles.

-Yo...- Corsa se miro las manos, y luego puso énfasis en la botella -No, muchas gracias- y se lo devolvió.

-Tranquila, no le diré a nadie que te di eso, puedes- pero se detuvo, la vio llorando casi en silencio con la cabeza gacha -Oh, vamos. No te pongas a llorar ahora... Bueno, mira, no tengo tiempo para esto, guarda la botella y-

-No! No quiero mas problemas!- y se acerco a Cayde y le puso la botella en las manos, y lo miro a los ópticos azules -Estoy harta de tener problemas, y si tengo esto mas problemas tendré- se alejo unos pasos y lo miro -Muchas gracias, pero no lo necesito.

El exo estaba observando estupefacto la escena. Quería ir a preguntarle que había pasado, porque era curioso, pero si denotaba preocupación quizás se vería como otra cosa que el no quería. Así que se dio media vuelta y se fue a la mesa central, no sin antes decir casi en voz baja que aun le faltaba la mesa central.

Corsa termino los computadores laterales y se dirigió a la mesa central. Ya estaba mas calmada, así que mientras limpiaba frente al exo, se detuvo un momento.

-Yo... Lo siento.

-Porque?- dijo Cayde sin dejar de mirar el mapa.

-Por mi comportamiento hace un rato.- Corsa espero a que el exo hiciera o dijera algo, pero siguió tan pendiente de ese mapa -Señor?

Cayde se molesto. Levanto la cabeza y la miro fijamente. Corsa se intimido.

-Mira niña, de verdad que no tengo tiempo para ver llorar a una niña berrinchuda a la cual le han dado oportunidades. Sabes demasiadas cosas que nadie de tu nivel siquiera quiso aprender. Pero las sabes, y conoces otras tantas que te han ayudado de forma indirecta.

"Te juro, por ese planetoide que flota sobre la ciudad, que me dio rabia verte llorar. Eres una tonta, y que te quede bien claro, eres tonta. Lloras por un montón de tipas que aun se creen jóvenes y que te hacen la vida imposible. Eso te preocupa? Llegar a limpiar un poco de spray en las paredes? Por favor, por el Viajero, que te toque recoger los trozos de un compañero, o llegar a la Torre con un montón de medallas con nombres vacíos. Ahí te sentirás desprotegida. No llores por un poco de pintura, llora por cosas que realmente valgan la pena. Y cuando lo hagas, te darás cuenta que llorar no te dará nada."

Corsa quedo quieta, helada. Tenia el paño de limpieza en la mano y lo apretaba como si fuera su vida. El exo hablo nuevamente.

-Y ahora toma. No lo rechaces de nuevo.- y le extendió la botella. -Ahora retírate.

La insomne tomo la botella, y prácticamente corrió hacia la entrada, en donde ya tenia su carrito. Dejo la puerta cerrada y se fue lo mas rápido que pudo hacia el ascensor. Cuando ya estuvo ahí, se relajo. Apoyo la espalda en la pared del ascensor. Y observo lo que tenia en la mano.

La botella.

La observo con detalle. No era mas que una botella con un liquido transparente en su interior... Pero ahora significaba algo mas.

La apretó contra su pecho, como abrazándola y sonrió.

Hoy el día si había sido productivo.


	5. Acaso esto es discriminación?

Buenas tardes guardianes.

Disculpen por la tardanza al subir el capitulo. Tenia exámenes en la Universidad y se me paso el día que tenia que subirlo.

Descubrí que tengo un nuevo follower. Eso es bueno, quiere decir que la historia esta entretenida.

Espero que les este gustando mi adaptación de Cayde, me esfuerzo mucho al escribir para no cambiar la supuesta personalidad que creo que tendría.

Saludos! Y que la Luz del Viajero los guíe.

* * *

5.- Acaso esto es discriminación?

Cuando Corsa volvió a los pisos superiores de la Torre, se noto su cambio de animo. hasta Lord Shaxx quedo sorprendido por el hecho de verla mas decidida a hacer su trabajo, y le hizo notar eso.

-Ahora parece que hasta te gustara venir a trabajar niña- comento el exo Titán.

-Así es señor- sonrió Corsa -Debo aprovechar esto.

El exo Titán río fuerte, mencionándole que era difícil en estos tiempos encontrar a alguien que le gustara su trabajo.

Termino con la antesala y avanzo por la puerta del gran salón, donde estaban los lideres de vanguardia. Saludo con un "Buenas Tardes" y escucho la respuesta de los tres Lideres.

Suspiro.

Este trabajo cada vez le gustaba mas, ya que limpiar se había vuelto algo netamente segundario. A las 9.30 en punto de la noche se retiraron dos de los lideres, dejándolos nuevamente solos al líder cazador y a la chica de la limpieza.

-Veo tus manos mas limpias- menciono el exo de sorpresa, por lo que la insomne se sobresalto.

-Usted no sabe que no debe acercarse así a la gente?- Corsa lo miro con una cara que contenía un poco de odio.

-Oh!- dijo Cayde llevándose una mano a su pecho y con tono sarcástico- lamento haberte perturbado, me dejarías informarte que no me importa?

-Oh!- dijo Corsa con el mismo tono y el mismo movimiento- déjeme informarle que ya lo sabia.

El exo rio divertido- Vaya, vaya, así que también eres graciosa.

-Una duda, señor.

-Dime.

Corsa quería preguntarle porque ella se había vuelto de su atención, o si solo hacia estas pausas a su trabajo cuando estaba ella. Pero otras dos dudas tenían mas importancia que esas.

-Aun sigue molesto?

-Porque habría de seguir molesto?- dijo el exo mientras se cambiaba de lado de la computadora -Seguiría molesto si aun siguieras con esa actitud de niña berrinchuda, pero por lo que veo, ya te diste cuenta.

-Ahhh... Y, otra duda.

-Hoy viniste a trabajar o a hacerme preguntas?- paso el dedo por el borde de la pantalla -porque aun no veo esto limpio.

La insomne detuvo un momento su tarea y con el paño en sus manos lo miro -Como supo lo de la pintura?

-Eso es fácil niña, porque crees que soy el líder de los cazadores?- pero al ver que esa respuesta no convenció a Corsa, completo su respuesta -Bien, bien, te vigile.

La insomne se sorprendió. Porque alguien como el la vigilaría? Y si todo lo anterior era verdad?. El exo noto el rostro extrañado de la insomne y siguió hablando.

-Hey, tranquila. No estaba siguiéndote solo porque si, solo era para saber que hacías.

-Sabe que no esta mejorando en nada su posición, cierto?- Corsa se cruzo de brazos.

-Oh! Y que quieres que te diga?

-La verdad.

-Vamos niña! Tu solo eres la que limpia.

-Y yo no lo obligue a que viniera a hablarme, así que si lo va a hacer, al menos dígame la verdad.

Ambos se miraron un momento. Corsa ya no le tenia miedo, y hasta casi le caía mejor, pero no iba a permitir que le mintiera, sobre todo si el no sabia hacerlo.

Cayde cedió con un suspiro de hastiado -Bien!... Bien... Si te cuento, prometes creerme, y sobre todo no decirle a nadie? Vaya niña, eres buena convenciendo.

-Eso lo decidiré yo. Si se que esta mintiendo no lo escuchare mas.

-Y te vas a poner con exigencias? Yo soy-

-Se quien es, pero como le dije, usted me vino a hablar, no yo, y si no quiere tener una conversación civilizada, por favor retírese- y con esto se giro a limpiar el computador en el que estaba.

Ahora si que Cayde quedo anonadado. -Te seguí para protegerme.- Corsa detuvo su limpieza y lo miro un momento -Todas las chicas que han trabajado aquí se han metido en problemas conmigo. Así que cuando llegaste le pedí a mi espectro que hackeara el sistema de seguridad y me mostrara lo que hacías. Eres bastante aburrida eso si.

Corsa lo miro con duda -También tiene cámaras en las habitaciones?

-No hay cámaras en las habitaciones, niña tonta, solo en los pasillos.

-Y puedo preguntar porque hace eso?

-Esta es la parte buena y la parte en que necesito que te calles y no le digas nada a nadie- Corsa hizo un gesto que Cayde interpreto como un juramento. -Bien, bien. La Sra. Misa me saca dinero con tus compañeritas.

-Ah?- la insomne no entendió nada -Si se puede explicar mejor, porque no entendí.

-Veras niña. Misa lo que hace es enviar a una chica a la limpieza. La aceptamos aquí en La Torre. La chica lo que menos hace es limpiar, pero si lo que hace es acercarse a mi. Le hablo, ella me habla. Y por alguna extraña razón, a los días después desaparece y aparece con la Sra. Misa y con una orden en mi contra. Para que la chica no hable, Zavala le ofrece dinero. Fin.

Corsa no estaba entendiendo mucho. Pero lo que entendió no le gusto. -Me esta diciendo que todos los casos de las chicas son falsos?

-Bueno... No todos... Pero si la mayoría.- La insomne lo miro con cara de pocos amigos -Que? Ellas eran lindas y bueno... Pasaba lo que tenia que pasar. Pero esos solo fueron dos casos, Misa me esta acusando de siete. Cuando decidí seguirte fue para saber si hablabas algo con ella, o con las otras chicas con las que me involucre. Pero no, simplemente paseas con tu carro para allá y para acá- decía mientras hacia el gesto de llevar un carro.

-Pero porque la Sra. Misa querría hacerle eso?

-Porque sabe que puede hacerlo. Pero no sabe que yo me di cuenta. El problema es que las dos primeras caí, debo confesarlo. Pero cuando vi que la tercera y cuarta me acusaron de lo mismo le comente a Zavala. Mi pasado me condena y no me creyó.

-Su pasado?

-Esa será otra historia que te contare en otro momento.

-Pero... Hay algo que aun no me queda claro... Que papel juego yo en todo esto?

-La verdad, nada. Solo que después de saber que no eres como ellas y que además posees conocimiento, pues... Solo me agradas.

Corsa se impresiono. Alguien que hace una semana no la saludaba y ahora le decía que le agradaba. Pero noto que el exo se incomodo, así que lo molesto un poco. -Lo siento, no le entendí muy bien, podría decirlo mas fuerte?

El exo noto que la insomne si había escuchado -No lo repetiré de nuevo. Y se dirigió hacia la gran mesa. Escucho a Corsa reír, y sonrió.

La insomne termino de limpiar y camino hacia la gran mesa, diciéndole a Cayde que ya había terminado.

-Y quieres que te felicite? Pídele mañana a Zavala que te coloque una estrella en la frente.

-A veces creo que ese humor tan diferente es porque así expresa el agradecimiento. Buenas noches.

Cayde suspiro. Si, había sido pesado. Así que avanzo un poco mas rápido que ella y la detuvo. -La verdad es que así no expreso mi agradecimiento, lo expreso así- y le extendió una tarjeta.

Corsa la tomo, pero lo miro extrañado. Pero cuando vio lo que decía quiso devolvérsela.

-Ah no, esta vez me la recibes.

-Porque me la da?

-Porque no la utilizo, y creo que tu le sacaras mas provecho que yo.

-Wow... Yo... No se que decir.

-Solo acéptala y úsala. Yo tengo mis propios libros y no necesito ir a la biblioteca. Pero te pido que por favor seas puntual con la entrega de estos. Odio a la bibliotecaria.

Corsa río, y guardo la tarjeta en un bolsillo interno. -Ok, lo intentare.

La insomne salió de la sala, y el exo quedo mirándola. Pero hasta el mismo se extraño que no mirara ninguna parte de su cuerpo que el miraría, si no que quedo observando su cabello rojo.

-Señor- su espectro lo saco de sus pensamientos -Puedo hablar con libertad?

-Que me dirás ahora espectro.

-Que esta actuando diferente desde que ella llego.

-Y eso es malo? Además, a que diferencia te refieres?

-No podría decir a ciencia cierta que es, pero sus patrones han cambiado.

-Bien, quizás eso sea bueno para todos.

* * *

Otro día amanecía en la Torre. El Comandante Zavala e Ikora entraron por la puerta, junto con un par de guardianes que esperaban hablar con los lideres de Vanguardia. Saludaron a Cayde y notaron que estaba un poco mas alegre y animoso de lo normal.

-Acaso ustedes también van a decirme que "cambie mis patrones de comportamiento"?

Ambos lideres de Vanguardia se miraron y no dijeron nada mas.

El día transcurría de forma normal. Guardianes mostrando avances, preguntando si había misiones, o simplemente viendo contratos.

-Líder Cayde?- dos titanes con armaduras de color azul se habían acercado al Líder Cazador, pero el exo ni siquiera los tomo en cuenta.

-Zavala esta por allá.

-No venimos por el Comandante Zavala señor, estamos aquí por usted.

-Y para que seria eso? No ven que estoy ocupado?

-Por favor señor, le pedimos que nos acompañe.

Cayde dirigió una mirada hacia Zavala, pero este se encogió de hombros, y cuando iba a avanzar, el exo le hizo una señal diciendo que el se encargaría. -Bien, que es lo que quieren.- Pensó que podría ser lo de la Sra. Misa de nuevo, y recordó que le había contado a Corsa lo que el pensaba... Y si lo había traicionado?

Pero subió por las escaleras del gran salón y a un lado de la puerta se encontró con otros dos titanes... Y Corsa esposada en el medio.

-Que significa esto caballeros?

-Lo mismo queremos saber señor. Esta insomne fue a sacar libros de la biblioteca con una tarjeta suya y-

-Que yo mismo le di! Por el Viajero, quítenle esas esposas!- pero no espero a que se las sacaran, el mismo lo hizo. -Como se les ocurre tenerla así?

Corsa solo miraba el piso, se sentía avergonzada por haber llamado la atención así, mas cuando Cayde levantaba la voz enojado.

-Pero señor, una insomne como ella no podría tener su tarjeta, a menos que la haya robado.

-Que parte de "Yo se la di" no entienden? Sabia que los titanes eran duros de cabeza, pero esto me supero. Escuchen bien. Yo le facilite esta tarjeta a ella, no robo nada.

Los titanes se cuadraron cuando vieron que el Comandante Zavala aparecía en escena.

-Sucede algo señores?- los titanes le explicaron la situación, incluyendo lo que dijo el líder Cazador. -Bien, entonces si el dice eso, es porque así debe ser. Tema zanjado. Algo mas que agregar?- los titanes negaron con la cabeza. -Bien, vuelvan a sus tareas.

Los titanes se cuadraron frente a los dos lideres y se retiraron. Cayde se acerco a Corsa y le pidió que le mostrara sus muñecas, para ver si había algún daño. La insomne hizo lo pedido, pero no miraba al exo en ningún momento.

-Cayde, que significa todo esto? Ahora haces caridad?- pregunto Zavala, pero el exo no tomo muy bien la pregunta.

-Luego hablamos Zavala, vamos Corsa.- y se llevo a la insomne hacia la entrada de la Vanguardia. Cuando estuvieron ya solos, comenzó la interrogación.

-Bien, me cuentas tu o lo averiguo yo.

-Lo siento- dijo la insomne con un volumen muy bajo.

-No te escuche, lo repites?

-Lo siento!- dijo mas fuerte -Siento haber hecho que pasara esa vergüenza, siento haber llamado la atención así, yo solo fui a buscar unos libros y-

-Detente ahí Corsa, deja de sollozar y habla bien, quieres?

La insomne se tranquilizo un poco, tomo aire y comenzó a contarle todo. Se había arrancado a la biblioteca en horario de trabajo, la Sra. Misa no sabia que ella estaba aquí. Entro a la biblioteca y pidió un libro, y cuando paso por la bibliotecaria esta le pidió un pase. Corsa le mostro el pase que el exo le había dado, y de forma repentina llegaron cuatro titanes de armadura azul. Intento explicarle como había obtenido el pase, pero no quisieron escucharla y la esposaron, llevándola a la Vanguardia.

Corsa podía notar cuando los exos expresaban cambios de humor, con pequeños movimientos en sus servos de cara, y en ese momento Cayde estaba furioso. La tomo del brazo y la llevo casi arrastrando a la biblioteca, pero cuando estaban en la entrada, Corsa pidió que parara.

-No quiero entrar ahí por favor.

-Tranquila, vamos a solucionar esto.

Entraron y se dirigieron directamente hacia el mesón para pedir libros, donde estaba la bibliotecaria.

-Buenas tardes!- dijo fuerte Cayde, la mujer del mesón lo observo y de inmediato se levanto de su asiento -Quisiera hacer una aclaración, puedo?- la mujer solo asintió, ni siquiera dijo algo. Desde su espalda saco a Corsa y se la mostró. -Quisiera dejar en claro que ella puede sacar cuantos libros desee con mi pase de biblioteca.

-Pero señor- dijo al fin la bibliotecaria -Como ella va a poder sacar libros? Solo es la chica de la limpieza, ósea, mire como anda vestida.

-Que parte no le ha quedado claro señorita? Acaso esto es discriminación? Yo le di el pase a ella, porque yo quise. Y si usted no puede respetar eso, encontraremos a alguien que si lo haga. Ahora con su permiso, sacaremos libros- y tomo a Corsa del brazo y la llevo a los pasillos.

La insomne estaba estupefacta. Lo observo hablar, y cuando la llevo del brazo se sentía como en las nubes. Nadie la había defendido así. Cuando Cayde la hizo escoger el libro, ella hablo.

-Gracias. Nadie había hecho algo así por mi.

-Después me agradeces niña, escoge luego el libro y vámonos. Odio este lugar.

Y así lo hicieron. Cuando salieron de la biblioteca, Corsa le pidió que si podía acompañarla a un lugar. El exo la miro extrañado pero la siguió. Por el lado izquierdo de la Torre, como si alguien fuera hacia el Orador, pero antes de salir del pasillo, se encontraba la Cafetería de Ex. Para su sorpresa, Cayde jamás había ido a ese lugar por obvias razones, el no bebía ni comía alimentos. Pero le pareció extraño encontrar exos bebiendo algo. Corsa saludo hacia la cocina y una voz electrónica respondió muy alegre. Se sentaron en una mesa que daba hacia la ventana y esperaron.

-Emm... Que hago yo aquí?

-Déjeme pagarle el favor invitándolo a algo.- y termino con una sonrisa.

A la mesa llego un exo de color verde claro, con ojos y boca iluminados en amarillo. Apenas Corsa lo vio, se levanto del asiento y lo saludo con un abrazo. El exo se dio cuenta de con quien venia la insomne y se cuadro frente a el diciendo "Señor".

Corsa le tomo el brazo y amablemente se lo bajo -Tranquilo, viene de civil- a lo que el exo asintió torpemente. -Cayde, señor, el es Ex-65, un exo amigo mío, lo visito de vez en cuando, y el prepara unas mezclas increíbles para exos, déjeme invitarlo a una de esas.

-Si nunca ha tomado una de esas señor- dijo el exo verde alegremente -Cuando lo haga le encantarán.

Cayde solo asintió, y el exo verde se fue.

-Pero no pediste nada para ti.

-El sabe que es lo que pido siempre.

-Y tu pides? Si se supone que no tienes dinero.- se acerco un poco mas a ella -Acaso le pagas de alguna otra forma?

-Que?- Corsa se ruborizo -No! Yo cancelo con lumen lo que pido, si?

Cayde rio, la insomne al escucharlo reír se relajo un poco. Ex llego con una bandeja con dos vasos, el amarillo lo dejo frente a Cayde y el marrón frente a Corsa. -Que lo disfruten!- y se alejo.

-Y si no me gusta?

-Entonces lo deja.

El exo miro el interior del vaso. Tenia un liquido amarillo, opaco y aceitoso. Nunca había bebido nada en su vida de exo, esta seria la primera vez. Puso la pajilla en su boca y sorbió. Sus sistemas le indicaron de inmediato que su energía había aumentado una milésima de porcentaje, y que su sistema de procesamiento comparaba la sensación con la palabra "delicioso"

-Y bien?- pregunto Corsa -Esta malo?

El exo dejo el vaso a un lado, la miro y pidió hablar con su amigo. La insomne lo llamo y el exo apareció de inmediato -Que es lo que tiene?- pregunto intrigado.

-Pues, señor, es una mezcla de aceites para refinamiento, liquido refrigerante, energizante y algunos detergentes. Sirve para limpiar el interior y dar un poco de energía.

-Ahora entiendo porque tienes tantos exos en este lugar, te felicito chico, creo que vendré mas seguido.

El exo verde quedo anonadado -Muchas gracias señor, yo... De verdad me alegro que le gustase.- escucho que lo llamaban de una mesa, así que pidió disculpas, permiso y se alejo.

-Bien Corsa, debo decir que me impresionaste, que es lo que estas tomando?

-Ex me lo dio un día que vine, se llama Chocolate Caliente. Así que cada vez que vengo el ya sabe que es por uno de esos.

-Y vienes muy seguido?

-La verdad, hace unos meses que no vengo. Ya sabe, trabajo.

-Una pregunta.

-Dígame.

-Te gustaría ocupar la ultima hora de tus visitas de limpieza a la Torre en aprender cosas nuevas?

Los ojos de Corsa se abrieron de par en par, y casi boto un poco del liquido marrón del que bebía. -Que cosa?

-Lo que escuchaste niña, ahora estas sorda.

-Es que... Yo... Y porque seria esto?

-No se que tenia esto, pero me hizo pensar. Si vas a estar sacando libros, será mejor que alguien te vaya guiando. Ya has leído sobre armas, clases, subclases y creo que me dijiste algo de historia, así que creo que no te será tan difícil entender lo que te digo.

Corsa movió delicadamente su vaso hacia un lado, lo miro y le hizo una pequeña reverencia con su cabeza. Cuando la levanto, sus ojos estaban llorosos. -Se que quizás me regañe por llorar, pero de verdad estoy muy agradecida por lo que hizo por mi hoy, y por lo que hará. De verdad gracias.

Cayde iba a decirle una pesadez, pero en vez de eso solo dijo un escueto _de nada._ Terminaron de beber y se fueron, Corsa debía volver a su trabajo ya que ya llevaba desaparecida una hora.

Antes de separarse cada uno por su lado, el exo la detuvo.

-Quería pedirte algo.

-Lo que necesite señor.

-Ahora que tenemos un poco mas de confianza...- se acerco a la insomne hasta llegar a su oreja, Corsa quedo estática, el exo le dijo en un susurro -... Deja de decirme Señor, si?- y se alejo. Le guiño un óptico (apago y encendió uno de sus ojos) y se alejo caminando.

La insomne quedo ahí, observando como se iba el exo, hasta que recordó que la pillarían y se fue corriendo, mientras que el exo caminaba feliz hacia la Vanguardia.

Algo tenia esa bebida, estaba seguro.


	6. Cuanto vale ella para usted?

Si, lo se. Hoy es jueves. Pero como estoy en época de examenes, en la Universidad, no tendré tiempo mañana de subir el capitulo durante el día. Y la idea es que lo disfruten.

Esta semana fue bastante movida para este fic. Me aparecieron dos follows y un review! Soy feliz como una lombriz. Me alegra que a la gente le este gustando, porque me esforce mucho en tratar de imaginar a personajes como Cayde o Shaxx con mas vida que la que vemos en el juego.

Me preguntaron por interno si Corsa se quedara con Cayde. Es... Complicado. Solo diré eso. Si les cuento como sera el desarrollo, se perderá la magia.

Saludos guardianes. Que la Luz del Viajero los acompañe.

Scatmya.

* * *

6.- Cuanto vale ella para usted?

Desde que Corsa había llegado a los pisos altos de la Torre, las cosas iban un poco mejor. Lord Shaxx tenia a quien contarle sus chistes y anécdotas, Cayde estaba mas sociable y la Vanguardia se veía mas limpia. Lo que nadie sabia era que antes de irse, la chica de la limpieza tenia clases particulares con el Líder de los Cazadores.

Una hora antes, o a veces, una hora y media antes de que ella se fuera, ambos se reunían en la gran mesa y hablaban. Un día era de armas, otro de estrategias. Hubo un día de anécdotas, e incluso casi los descubren cuando a Cayde se le ocurrió disparar la Rompehielos desde la ventana de la Vanguardia. Pero todas las reuniones eran para aprender algo nuevo. Corsa cumplía con sacar los libros, leerlos y devolverlos a tiempo, además le contaba al exo de que había leído.

Todo marcho a la perfección... Durante un mes.

Corsa llego un día a trabajar, era la ultima semana del mes. Como siempre paso primero por la entrada de la Vanguardia, termino ahí y siguió con el gran salón. A las 9.30 en punto los Lideres de Hechiceros y Titanes se despidieron y salieron, y apenas sucedió eso, Cayde se acerco a Corsa.

-Mira lo que conseguí, ahora si que nadie se entera que disparamos algo. Es un fusil de francotirador llamado _Tiempo y Paciencia_ , te encantara... Corsa?

La insomne no le estaba tomando mucha atención, es mas, seguía limpiando. El exo la tomo delicadamente de ambos brazos y la giro hacia el.

-Que sucede niña?

En ese momento Corsa levanto la cabeza y lo miro, al parecer ni siquiera había dormido -Creo que después de todo si tenias razón- y termino la frase con una sonrisa que ni ella misma se creía. Cayde la soltó y le pidió que le explicara que sucedía -La Sra. Misa me dijo lo que tu me dijiste hace un mes, que envía chicas para sacarte lumen.

-Y que tiene que ver eso con que estés así? No me digas que te pidió hacerme algo.

Corsa negó con la cabeza -Me dijo que no serví para el trabajo, así que me sacara y colocara a alguien que si haga lo que ella necesita. Dijo que su empresa no se pagaba con solo el lumen que la Torre le pagaba por limpiar, que la empresa necesitaba mas, por eso había encontrado una mina de lumen en ti.

Cayde se alejo un paso y, a pesar de saber sobre eso, se impresiono al saberlo de Corsa. -No puedo creerlo... Vieja de mierda!- dijo esto golpeando la muralla y haciendo que la insomne se sobresaltara. La miro y ella seguía con la cabeza mirando hacia el suelo. -Que hare contigo?

-Ah?- Corsa no entendió eso, y lo miro extrañada -Conmigo?

-Si, contigo. No dejaré que vuelvas a ese agujero llamado _Empresa de Limpieza._ Te he enseñado mucho como para que termines botando ese conocimiento.

El exo se alejo hacia la gran mesa y se puso a pensar. La insomne se acerco por su lado izquierdo y le hablo.

-No puedes hacer nada. Todo esto fue mas que un sueño para mi. Debo aceptarlo. Me brindaste tu conocimiento y yo lo acepte, pero creí que esto seria mi salida de ahí.

En ese momento Cayde levanto la cabeza. -Salida? Eso es!- la tomo del brazo y la saco del salón -Sígueme.

-No es que quiera contradecirte, pero... Donde vamos?

-Hacia el Orador.

Salieron de la Vanguardia, subieron por las escaleras y avanzaron por la entrada principal de la Torre, pasando por el pasillo que llevaba hacia el Orador. Cuando estuvieron en la escalera que estaba frente a la Cafetería de Ex, Corsa se detuvo.

-Porque vamos ahí?

-Luego te explico niña.

-Quiero saber ahora, se que me estas intentando ayudar, pero quiero saber que quieres hacer.

Cayde la miró un momento. Tenia cara de asustada, además de cansada. Se merecía una explicación de su repentina idea. Suavemente le tomo ambas manos y le explico.

-Veras Corsa, el Orador es un tipo que decide sobre si puedes ser guardián o no. El observa tus características y decide si estas a la altura o no. Odio ese sistema, en el que alguien deba decidir tu destino, pero en este momento nosotros estamos tratando de cambiar eso. Ahora iremos con el, le explicaremos lo que sucede y veremos que pasa, te parece?

-Me estas preguntando que me parece tu idea?

-No me presiones niña, ya bastante hice con tomarte las manos y explicarte.

Avanzaron por la entrada del edificio donde residía el Orador y subieron las escaleras. Corsa nunca había estado en ese lugar, y la maquinaria que se movía dentro del salón era impresionante, moviéndose por si sola. Llegaron hasta su escritorio, el ser de blanco estaba dándoles la espalda, pero noto su presencia y se giro hacia ellos.

-Buenas noche señores. Dígame Señor Seis, en que puedo ayudarlo?

-Buenas noches Orador. Quería consultar algo- se notaba que al exo no le caía nada de bien con quien hablaba, pero lo ocultaba bastante bien -La chica que esta aquí a mi lado se llama Corsa. Ella es alguien bastante particular, desde pequeña que ha acumulado conocimiento sobre la historia de nuestras guerras, armamento y demás. El punto es que quiero ver, con mi auspicio, si ella puede ser una Guardiana.

Al oír esa palabra, Corsa levanto la mirada, uniéndose a la del Orador. Ella le dedico una sonrisa y el la miro de pies a cabeza, y luego hablo.

-A que te dedicas joven Corsa?

-Pues, soy una de las chicas de limpieza.

-Ya veo. Nos podrías dejar solos con el Señor Seis por favor? El te informara de mi resolución.

La insomne miro a Cayde y el asintió, luego miro al Orador y le dedico una pequeña reverencia, y bajo las escaleras.

* * *

Espero aproximadamente una hora. O quizás un poco mas. Estaba sentada en los últimos escalones del lugar, observando el paso de la gente, movimiento de cargas y guardianes entrando y saliendo. Pero no levanto la cabeza. No quería ver que hablaban Cayde y el Orador, solo quería saber la resolución, la cual, muy dentro de su corazón sabia cual era.

De pronto sintió bajar a alguien con paso firme. El sonido se mezclo con un murmullo que de a medida que se acercaba, se transformaba en palabras.

-Orador de mierda, que se cree, que porque lleva una túnica blanca y una mascara cree que puede decirle lo que quiera a la gente, hijo de las mil...- y así un largo discurso de palabras groseras que Corsa supo de inmediato de quien venían. Cayde paso por su lado y no se percato que ella estaba sentada ahí. Solo cuando ella llamo su atención este la tomo en cuenta.

-No te vi, lo siento.- dijo en tono seco -Vamos a la Cafetería de ese exo, necesito relajarme un poco.

Avanzaron por el lugar y entraron a la Cafetería. Ex estaba limpiando las mesas cuando ingresaron, y no venían con caras muy alegres.

-Lo de siempre?- pregunto el exo verde, y ambos visitantes asintieron. Eran los únicos en el lugar. Les sirvió sus vasos respectivos y se sentó junto a Corsa -Quizás no debería preguntar aun, pero, que sucedió?- Durante el mes que estuvo Corsa trabajando en los pisos altos de la Torre, habían ido varias veces a su Cafetería, y el exo verde ya era parte de sus conversaciones.

-Ya sabes, intente cambiar su destino y no funciono- dijo un Cayde un poco cabreado -Maldita burocracia.

-Que te dijo el Orador?- pregunto al fin la insomne.

-Me pregunto si habías estado en contacto con La Luz. Le dije que no y el comenzó a darme su discurso sobre los guardianes y como esos eran escogidos por el Viajero, que no todos los que quisieran podían ser guardianes, menos alguien de "baja cuna" como tu. Ahí me enoje. Le dije que yo no era de "alta cuna" y aun así yo fui un guardián y que ahora soy Líder de Vanguardia. Y ahí saco que los exos son seres creados con Luz del Viajero. Me dijo que si tu no fuiste escogida no había forma de que fueras un guardián.- en ese momento hizo una pausa para sorber un poco desde su vaso, y sonrió -El muy cretino me dijo que el no te estaba discriminando, pero así eran las cosas... Viejo de mierda.

-Pero aun pueden hacer algo- dijo Ex -Pueden hacer una votación publica.

-Ah?- Exo e insomne lo miraron con cara de extrañeza -Oh vamos Cayde, tu deberías saber.

-Ni idea de que hablas- dijo el exo negando con la cabeza.

-Bien, existen tres poderes en la ciudad. El Orador, que representaría la religión, los Lideres de Vanguardia, que representan a los guardianes, y las Facciones, que representan los distintos colores políticos de la Ultima Ciudad. Si Corsa quisiera ser una guardiana, debería presentarse a los tres poderes. Ya uno le dijo que no, el Orador. Ya tiene tu auspicio, la Vanguardia. Solo faltaría que una de las Facciones la aceptara y listo. El Orador no sabrá de donde vino el golpe.

-Podría hablar con Lakshmi, de la Guerra Futura. La conozco de años y se que no me dirá que no. Por cierto Ex, que haces trabajando en una cafetería? Deberías trabajar de político.

La cara de Cayde y Ex se había puesto mas alegre al saber que tenían una solución, pero cuando miraron a Corsa, notaron que algo no andaba bien.

-Corsa?- llamo el exo verde, mientras le tomaba la mano. Eso la hizo despertar un poco ya que estaba pegada mirando como el Chocolate caliente se enfriaba.

-Y si el Orador tiene razón?- levanto la cabeza y los miro a ambos -Y si debo ser escogida por el Viajero o ser de alta cuna? No quiero hacer las cosas a la fuerza, y ya forcé bastante mi destino conociéndote Cayde. Lo siento, se que quieren lo mejor para mi, pero no quiero forzar algo que quizás salga peor.- y giro su cara hacia la ventana, para que no la vieran llorar.

-Pero Corsa, estamos- decía el Ex, pero el exo azul lo detuvo.

-Creo que tienes razón niña- y se levanto de la mesa -Quizás esto sea forzar tu destino, pero quien no lo hace? Sabes quien? Alguien que no le interesa surgir. Quizás estas cómoda con Misa. Entonces quédate ahí, ahora me di cuenta que perdí mi tiempo en este mes contigo. De verdad creí que eras diferente, pero ahora me doy cuenta que eras igual que todas, solo que no me quitaste lumen... Me quitaste algo peor que fue mi tiempo y atención, y eso no se lo doy a cualquiera. Buenas noches.- y se alejo.

-Cayde espera!- dijo Corsa, pero el exo ya estaba cruzando la puerta. Lo vio pasar por la ventana hacia la Vanguardia, y comenzó a llorar. Ex la abrazo y le acaricio el pelo mientras lloraba desconsoladamente.

* * *

Cerca de las once de la noche la insomne entro a la Vanguardia, pero cuando llego a la puerta del gran salón, encontró que estaba cerrada, y su carro de limpieza afuera. Se acerco a la puerta y suavemente tomo el picaporte de la puerta y lo giró, pero se dio cuenta que estaba cerrado con llave. Una lagrima cayo por su mejilla, soltó el picaporte y salió con carro, no sin antes dedicarle una ultima mirada a la puerta.

* * *

Los días fueron pasando nuevamente, las cosas en la Vanguardia volvieron a la normalidad. Esto se refiere a que el Líder de los Cazadores volvió a ser el creído y molestoso exo de siempre. Los otros dos líderes habían notado este cambio, y cuando tuvieron un momento a solas, lo encararon. Aunque su respuesta fue simplemente "Ahora no" y se retiro.

Fue a la Cafetería de Ex y pidió lo de siempre, claro que hace varios días que no había ido.

El exo verde le dejo su vaso amarillo y se sentó con el. El exo azul lo miro extrañado.

-Acaso ahora los pedidos vienen con conversaciones incomodas? Porque si es así comprare en otro lado.

-Quería saber si has sabido algo de Corsa.

-Ok, si, viene con una conversación incomoda. Me retiro.

-Un momento, de verdad quiero saber. No la he visto en días y he sabido rumores.

-Rumores?- el exo se volvió a sentar -Bien, tienes mi atención.

-No he visto a Corsa desde que paso lo del Orador. Y hace un par de horas escuche a dos guardianes hablando sobre lo fácil que iba a ser ganar lumen con la dueña de una empresa de limpieza.

-Y juntaste las dos cosas. Que crees? Que le harán algo? No creo niño, Misa no se ensuciara las manos.

-Ella no, y tampoco creo que la maten, pero piensa que perdió un negocio con ella.

-Corsa sabe que estas enamorado de ella, cierto?

-Que?- Ex se impresiono, luego se molesto y se fue. Al minuto volvió y se sentó frente a Cayde -Se nota demasiado?

-Solo un tonto no lo notaria... Y Corsa.- el exo azul se levanto -Tranquilo, veré que sucede.

-Pero... A ti no te preocupa? Ni siquiera un poco?

-No, para nada. Pero como me regalaste la bebida, te hare ese favor.

-Que? Yo no- pero el exo azul ya había salido de la cafetería.

En realidad si le preocupaba Corsa. El primer día ni siquiera se acordó de ella, estaba furioso. Como podía rechazar la ayuda que le estaban dando. El segundo día su enojo se concentro en el Orador y su forma tan delicada de discriminación. El tercer y siguientes día ya comenzaba a extrañar a la insomne, claro que no le iba a dar el favor a nadie diciendo que la extrañaba. Pero si estaba preocupado. Misa sabia que el tenia acceso a las cámaras de los pasillos de la Torre, y que podía vigilar a Corsa, pero no lo había hecho, quizás para olvidarla mas rápido.

Camino hacia el ascensor y bajo hasta el ultimo piso. La ultima vez que había hecho ese trayecto fue cuando llegó a la Torre, muchos años atrás. Camino por un largo pasillo con muchas puertas en el, buscaba la ultima, una gran puerta que tenia un letrero afuera, _Limpiezas Misa._ Que obvio.

Entro al lugar y se incomodo. Habían varias mujeres esperando algo, la mayoría eran niñas de no mas de 15 años terrestres. Supo que lo reconocieron porque lo quedaron mirando durante el tiempo que estuvo ahí, que no fue mucho, unos minutos después salió Misa hablando con otra niña, diciéndole que la llamaría o algo así.

Cuando lo vio, su cara se transformo, pero el se mantuvo intacto.

-Que quiere, mi señor?- dijo en un tono que pareció mas sarcástico que educado.

-Quiero hablar contigo Misa. Puedo pasar?- dicho esto, ni siquiera espero la invitación, paso y se sentó en su oficina. Misa solo lo miro y cerro la puerta. Se sentó en su escritorio y le coloco atención.

-Bien, que hace aquí el Líder de los Cazadores... Busca alguna mercancía en especial?

-Me repugnas Misa. De verdad pensé que eras mas decente para tus negocios.

-Este lugar no se paga solo.

-Y por eso trastornas a tus chicas para que trabajen para ti. Les haces pensar que las salvaste, luego les muestras como ganar lumen fácil, que negocio mas redondo!

-Mire señor, si vino a algo especifico dígalo de inmediato. No aguantare que me insulten en mi propia oficina.

-Y tu no lo hiciste? Cuando me enviaste chicas con ordenes de que estuvieran conmigo? Creo que eso también fue un insulto. Pero tienes razón, tampoco quiero estar aquí mas tiempo. Vengo por Corsa.

-Me lo imagine. Y que quiere de ella?

-Que la dejes en paz.

-Bueno, eso yo no lo controlo. Como ya sabrá, los guardianes tienen ciertas aficiones por mis chicas, y si supieran que ella es una joven virgen que no sabe nada del mundo, bueno, yo no puedo estar sobre ella todo el tiempo. Aquí han sucedido cosas que mantenemos en silencio por mucho tiempo.- la forma en que decía las palabras le indicaban al exo una sola cosa.

-Cuanto vale ella para usted?

-Acaso la esta comprando? Porque ella es legalmente mi hija y-

-Cien mil de lumen.

Misa lo miro a los ojos, sin la mas mínima expresión. Sabia que era mas dinero que el que había pedido por los casos de acoso, pero también sabia que con esa frase tenia a Cayde en su mano.

-Mi señor, con todo el respeto que merece, no puedo venderle a mi hija porque la esclavitud esta abolida aquí en la Ultima Ciudad. Pero tal como le dije con anterioridad, yo no puedo controlar todo lo que sucede aquí.

-Bueno... No debería colocarse en una posición tan cómoda Misa, no queremos que este negocio termine muy rápido.

-Acaso eso es una amenaza señor?

-Yo no amenazo, solo hago advertencias. Y no me costaría nada que un par de titanes de Zavala vengan a darse una vuelta.

Misa se levanto de se asiento, pero permaneció en su escritorio -Que es lo que quiere.

-Ya te lo dije, que nadie moleste a Corsa.

-Doscientos mil de lumen y vigilare las cámaras mas seguido.

-Quinientos mil de lumen y me aseguras que estará bien.- ahora si que Misa abrió los ojos -Quiero que me asegures que no le ocurrirá nada, que nadie la tocara sin su consentimiento.

-Antes de que fuera a aceptar, tengo una duda.- el exo hizo un movimiento de cabeza asintiendo -Porque esa protección? Porque ella y no otra?

-Porque ella demostró ser diferente, y porque quiero asegurarme que sobreviva hasta que su destino la encuentre.


	7. Y se encendio, asi sin mas

**Buenas tardes jóvenes (y no tanto) guardianes. Esta vez, mi comentario de inicio ira abajo, por posibles spoilers. Eso.**

* * *

7.- Y se encendió, así sin mas.

Limpiar.

Era lo que le habían enseñado a hacer, y lo que había hecho desde hacia bastante tiempo.

Había aprendido otras cosas antes de esto, cosas que si le servirían en otro lugar. Pero no aquí.

Aquí solo limpiaba.

Y quizás ya llevaba mucho tiempo haciéndolo. Su pelo, ahora corto, le molestaba, no solo por como lo debía usar, si no porque extrañaba su largo, rojo y ondulado cabello. Ahora solo estaba corto, seco, y de un rojo oscuro.

Caminaba por el pasillo con su carro de limpieza. Era muy tarde, y mañana debía levantarse muy temprano, pero así había sido desde hace un año. Desde que había dejado de ir a los pisos altos de la Torre, desde que había dejado de beber Chocolate caliente, desde que ya no había visto mas a Cayde.

Los primeros meses habían sido horribles. Misa encontró sus libros y los mando a quemar, logrando salvar solo dos, _La Isla del Tesoro_ y _Fusiles Automáticos._ La cambio de habitación a una mas pequeña, en donde no podía ocultar nada. Dos meses después del incidente de los libros, la vio arreglándose el pelo en el espejo de una de las habitaciones que limpiaba, la obligo a cortarse el pelo casi sobre las orejas. Porque ella le lloro y rogó le permitió una melena.

Después de ese problema, ya Corsa no se esperanzaba, no pensaba en que hubiera algo mas, solo vivía el día, sin sentimientos, solo trabajo. Por lo mismo casi no comía, y bajo de peso rápidamente. Sus manos eran pequeñas líneas huesudas, y para que decir que todo le quedaba grande.

Pero descubrió que si ella no llamaba la atención o hacia bien su trabajo, nadie la molestaba. Y así lo hizo los meses siguientes, hasta el día de hoy que se completaba un año y dos semanas.

De pronto levanto la cabeza para ver donde iba, y un pequeño parpadeo de una luz apareció detrás de unas cajas a un costado del pasillo. Se detuvo y observo bien, la luz ya no estaba. Pero retrocedió un par de pasos y la volvió a ver. Era una luz tenue, casi apagándose. Se acerco hacia las cajas para ver que era, ya que nunca había visto esa luz en ese lugar, y había pasado mil veces por ahí. Detuvo su carro frente a las cajas, se acerco para ver detrás de ellas, y luego cayo de espaldas hacia atrás. No dio crédito a lo que vio.

Un espectro.

Desde el suelo miro hacia ambos lados, no había nadie.

Se levanto del suelo y volvió a observar, quizás se había equivocado. Pero no, el espectro seguía ahí. Con mucho cuidado lo tomo y lo deposito sobre la primera caja, estaba apagado. Lo toco con un dedo en una de sus aristas, pero no se movía. Toco su "ojo" con uno de sus dedos. Y se encendió.

Corsa volvió a caer de espaldas emitiendo un pequeño grito ahogado. El espectro se encendió y comenzó a mover sus aristas. La insomne miro a ambos lados, pero no había nadie, cuando se volvió a fijar en el espectro, este estaba flotando frente a ella, mirándola fijamente.

-Emm... Hola?- dijo temerosa.

Pero el espectro solo se desvaneció en el aire, dejándola con un montón de dudas.

* * *

Se levanto temprano en la mañana, se cambio de ropa salió a trabajar. Tuvo que hacer tres habitaciones ese día, pero solo pensaba en lo que había sucedido ese día. Y si era un sueño? Quizás eso fue. Ella encendiendo un espectro? La sola idea la hizo sonreír, como hace tiempo no lo hacia.

Ese día termino relativamente temprano. Y volvió a pasar por el pasillo.

Las cajas seguían ahí, pero para su sorpresa el espectro no.

-Entonces si fue un sueño- se dijo a si misma -déjate de soñar- y siguió avanzando.

Cuando llego a su habitación, dejo el carro en un lado, se cambio de ropa, y se recostó en su cama, cuando unos pequeños golpes en el vidrio la sacaron de su descanso.

La ventana que tenia esa habitación era alta, y a pesar que se podía abrir, no pasaba una cabeza por ahí, por muy delgada que estuviera.

Se paró sobre su cama y vio de donde venían esos golpes.

Un espectro.

Tal como la primera vez que lo vio, cayo sobre su trasero encima de su cama, pero como vio que la maquina seguía golpeando, se armo de animo y le abrió la ventana.

-Por fin!- dijo el espectro -sabes el frio que hace afuera?

-Quien eres tu?- dijo la insomne casi con miedo.

-Soy tu espectro!- dijo muy orgulloso -y vine a buscarte. Vamos, vístete, o... Vamos así, debo llevarte donde el Orador.

-Que cosa? Orador? No no no... Espera un momento, te equivocaste, yo no soy una guardiana.

-Bueno, ahora lo eres. Tu me encendiste, cierto? Rayos, quizás me equivoque, a ver- hizo un movimiento en el que parecía estar mirando algo en el techo -si, eres tu, mis archivos no mienten.

-Debes irte- le dijo Corsa y abrió nuevamente la ventana -busca al guardián que estas buscando y dile que estas despierto o no se que haces en estos casos, pero vete.

-Que parte de "tienes que venir conmigo" no entiendes? Vamos!- abrió la puerta y miro a ambos lados -no hay nadie, vamos ahora.

-Que haces!?- fue a tomarlo, pero este se le escapo de las manos, haciendo que cayera fuera de la habitación.

-Bien! Vamos progresando, unas cuantas caídas mas y ya estarás en la Torre.

-Quedare quieto!- y salto sobre el, pero nuevamente se desvaneció. En ese momento un guardia la vio. Y comenzó a acercarse. Hizo un movimiento de su mano hacia su oreja, volvió a verla y esta vez comenzó a caminar más rápido hacia ella.

-O vienes conmigo, o te quedas a saber porque ese guardia esta corriendo hacia ti.

Pero Corsa se quedo. El espectro no lo podía creer, así que cuando el guardia llego a ella, el espectro se desvaneció.

-Que haces afuera de tu habitación- le dijo el guardia, un hombre alto, vestido de negro. Misa por alguna razón había colocado guardias en la empresa, pero específicamente en los pasillos de las habitaciones de las chicas. Luego de cierta hora nadie podía salir. -Pregunte que haces afuera niña.

-Yo... Escuche un ruido y- pero no le alcanzo a responder. El espectro lo había electrocutado. -Que hiciste!?

-Si tu no lo hacías, lo tenia que hacer yo. Ahora si nos vamos? O esperaras a que se entere todo el lugar.

Pero era muy tarde. Las alarmas sonaron, y desde el fondo del pasillo aparecieron cuatro o cinco guardias mas.

-Vámonos!- gritaba el espectro. Corsa no lo pensó dos veces. Corrió detrás de el.

Corrieron por los pasillos mientras los guardias gritaban que se detuvieran, pero como no hicieron caso, comenzaron a disparar. Corsa esquivaba los disparos como podía, pero los que no, el espectro los cubría de una forma que ella no entendía y no tenia tiempo para entender ahora.

Llegaron al ascensor que conectaba los pisos bajos con los altos y entraron. La insomne tuvo que permanecer agachada para que no le llegaran las balas, mientras el espectro hacheaba el ascensor que tenia contraseña. Logro cerrarlo y comenzó a subir.

-Vaya! En que clase de lugar trabajas niña!- pero no respondía, seguía en estado de shock por la persecución, así que se acerco lentamente a ella -Tranquila, iremos donde el Orador, el sabrá que hacer.

-No!- exclamo Corsa, pero como vio que el espectro retrocedió un poco, se calmo, y bajo la voz -Se de alguien que me puede ayudar mas que el Orador ahora.

Llegaron a los pisos superiores, y comenzaron a avanzar, pero unos metros mas allá se dieron cuenta que los guardias los venían siguiendo, y que ahora se había sumado Misa a la persecución. Como ya los habían visto, nuevamente comenzaron a correr. Sabia que no podían disparar, pero por lo mismo estaban corriendo mas rápido que antes.

No había nadie en la Torre a esa hora, así que nadie la auxilió. Corrieron entre los computadores y bajaron las escaleras de la Vanguardia. Cerca de donde estaba la Vanguardia del Crisol un tipo quiso tomarla, pero su espectro lo electrocuto y la soltó. Avanzo hasta la gran puerta y comenzó a golpear frenéticamente.

Miraba hacia atrás, cada vez se acercaban mas, Misa tenia una cara de furia. Dando la espalda a la puerta seguía golpeando rápidamente, pidiendo en su mente que por favor abrieran.

De pronto cayo hacia atrás. Ojos y ópticos azules se encontraron, pero no tuvo tiempo de procesar, se levanto rápidamente y cerro la puerta.

-Te puedo ayudar en algo?- dijo el exo.

-Ayúdame con la puerta por favor!- y justo en ese momento golpes aparecieron desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Rápidamente los dos sujetaron la puerta, y el exo le pidió a su espectro que la bloqueara. Aun así Corsa seguía sosteniéndola.

El exo se giro y la observo bien. Le parecía conocida, la había visto antes. Le tomo las manos para que dejara de sostener la puerta, y nuevamente ojos y ópticos azules se encontraron. Y ahí supo quien era.

-Corsa?- estaba demacrada, delgada, con ojeras y el cabello parecía un montón de ramas secas. La insomne lo miro, pero ella retrocedió. -Que esta sucediendo?

-Ellos me dispararon! Y apareció un espectro, y se encendió así sin mas, y yo corrí y... Y...

-Ya, a ver. Calma. Yo veré esto, quedare atrás mío.

Tomo a Corsa y la situó a su espalda, y cuando fue a abrir la puerta, insomne y espectro negaron a la vez.

-Tranquilos, yo lo manejare.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con Misa de frente, con la mano aun levantada para seguir golpeando. Detrás ella habían unos seis o siete guardias de ella.

-Buenas noches- dijo muy correcto -se le ofrece algo?

-No se haga el que no sabe nada. Devuélvame a esa insomne.

-Te refieres a ella?- tomo a Corsa del brazo y la saco desde su espalda, quedo tan impresionada porque pensó que a traicionaría. -Pues lastima- dijo en un tono mas serio -ella se queda aquí. No se porque la estas persiguiendo, pero no creo que un error cueste una persecución así.

-Usted no me la puede arrebatar!- dijo subiendo el tono -es mi hija!

-Entonces debió haberla tratado mejor. Si eso es todo-

-Escúchame exo- amenazo Misa -si no me la entregas ahora, te acusare de cosas que ni siquiera recuerdas.

Pero el exo no le tomo mucha importancia y solo cerro la puerta. Ambos se quedaron escuchando que sucedía al otro lado, y solo oían los gruñidos de Misa. Cuando estos se alejaron, Corsa noto que estaba a salvo y se relajo, apoyándose de espaldas en la puerta y arrastrándose hacia el suelo. El exo hizo lo mismo y ambos quedaron recostados en la puerta.

-Sea cual sea la historia, quiero escucharla.

-Tiene que ser ahora?

-No tienes elección.

Corsa suspiro. Comenzó a contarle todo, desde que se habían separado, hasta cuando encontró al espectro. Y con cada cosa que se enteraba, Cayde recordaba cada lumen que había pagado por ella.

-Bien, habrá que idear un plan.

-Un plan?- la insomne giro su cabeza hacia el exo, y este hizo lo mismo -para que?

-Para ver como le restriego en la cara al Orador que ahora si posees las cualidades de una guardiana.- y ambos rieron como hacia tiempo no lo hacían.

-Estas seguro?

-Que otra señal quieres niña? Ya rechazaste mi ayuda una vez, lo harás de nuevo?- Corsa nego con la cabeza -Bien, entonces ponte cómoda. Veré que puedo hacer.- y se levanto.

-Cayde?

-Dime.

-Me odias?

-Porque lo haría?

-Por... Ya sabes, la ultima vez que nos vimos.

-No tengo tiempo para odiar a la gente.

El exo comenzó a idear una carta que enviaría a Zavala para pedirle su apoyo, mientras se las ingeniaba para saber que le diría al Orador. Corsa se puso a su lado y tomo delicadamente la carta que estaba escribiendo.

-Estoy ocupando eso niña.

-Yo también quiero ayudar. Ya tuviste problemas por mi, al menos deja que nos repartamos la culpa.

Cayde suspiro. Casi tenia razón, solo que a el le gustaba hacer las cosas solo, igual que un cazador cualquiera. Aun así la dejo ayudarle.

-Bien, necesito que escribas en ese papel cual es tu conocimiento. Pero conocimiento real, no "esto lo leí en alguna parte", entendido?

-Si señor.

Se pusieron a trabajar, uno a cada lado de la mesa. Pero una hora después, cuando el exo levanto la vista para ver como iba la insomne, la encontró durmiendo sobre la mesa. Suspiro. Pensó en despertarla, si mal que mal, estaba haciendo esto para ella. Pero la dejo ahí, durmiendo. Se saco su capa de cazador y se la coloco para taparla. Y siguió trabajando.

El espectro de Corsa se posiciono frente a el, impidiendo que siguiera escribiendo.

-Que quieres.

-Porque la ayudas?

-No tengo porque decírtelo. Ahora, si me permitieras-

-Mira "Líder Cazador", yo te recuerdo y recuerdo tu reputación, así que vete con cuidado. Corsa ya no esta sola.

-Wow, wow, wow... Debo tomar la amenaza de un espectro? Ja ja ja, por favor!- Cayde movió al espectro con la mano e intento seguir escribiendo, pero este volvió.

-Estas advertido- y se acerco tanto que una de sus aristas toco el cuerno del exo -te estoy observando- y volvió a donde la insomne dormía.

El exo suspiro y movió la cabeza. No sabia en lo que se estaba metiendo.

* * *

-Corsa despierta.

La insomne dormía sobre la mesa de la Vanguardia. Ya era casi la hora en que llegaban todos, así que el exo se apresuro a despertarla.

-Vamos Corsa, muévete.

Y despertó. Se encontró con dos ópticos azules que le decían que se levantara. Miro a ambos lados.

-Estoy soñando?

-No, pero si no sales de aquí rápido, vas a tener que hacerlo.

-Porque tengo tu capa?

-Agh, eso no importa. Escúchame bien. Una cazadora vendrá a buscarte y te llevara donde Ex. Ella se quedara contigo hasta que yo pueda salir de aquí- golpearon la puerta -ahí esta ella. Es de confianza así que te cuidara mientras no este. Dile a Ex que te preste el baño y arréglate, porque hablaremos con el Orador, te llevare-

-Que!? Tan rápido?- el exo la empujaba hacia la puerta mientras le iba dando las indicaciones.

-No me cuestiones niña- abrió la puerta y ahí estaba, una insomne de pelo violeta con piel de color violeta claro, y unas marcas en la cara. Tenia una armadura igual de violeta que su cabello, y una pechera con un lobo alado. -Se llama Scatmya. Vete con ella y espérame en la Cafetería. Luego voy- y cerro la puerta. Luego la volvió a abrir y le quito su capa a Corsa, luego miro a Scatmya -Si le pasa algo te degradare tan rápido que El Colapso te parecerá un juego de niños.

-Ja ja ja! Tranquilo _Señor,_ sabe que puede contar conmigo.- Y le guiño un ojo. Observo a la insomne que tenia a su lado -No se para que Cayde te quiere proteger tanto, quien te haría daño?

-Mi madre adoptiva?

-Emm... Creo que debemos partir ya.

En ese momento se volvió a abrir la puerta de la Vanguardia, y el espectro de Corsa salió por ella, sacado por el exo azul.

-Ya vera ese exo- exclamo el espectro -cuando hablo me gusta que me escuchen- vio que las dos insomnes lo miraban con cara de pregunta -donde vamos?

* * *

-Wow- exclamo Ex mientras observaba al espectro flotar -así que ahora eres una guardiana... Genial!

-Hey, tranquilo- lo detuvo Corsa -aun debo hablar con el Orador.

-Pero eso será fácil, ya tienes un espectro, la clara evidencia de que tienes luz en tu interior.

-Ojala le baste eso para que me deje aquí.

-Te ordenaste?

Una voz que aparecía de pronto en la Cafetería los saco a todos de la conversación. Cayde avanzo rápidamente y se notaba exaltado.

-Que te sucede?- pregunto Scatmya.

-Tuve que convencer a Zavala de lo que estaba pasando, no quería entrar en razón.

-Y como lo hiciste?- esta vez pregunto Corsa.

-Esa historia la dejaremos para otro momento, ahora vamos.- tomo del brazo a la insomne de cabello rojo y salieron por la puerta.

-Espero que les vaya bien- dijo Ex -Corsa es una buena chica que merece esto.

Scatmya lo miro divertida -Sabe que estas enamorado de ella?

-Enserio se nota demasiado?- exclamo enojado, levantándose de la mesa. Luego de unos segundos volvió al lado de la insomne -Segunda persona que me lo dice- y bajo la cabeza apenado.

* * *

Caminaron por el pasillo y bajaron la escalera. Siguieron por la pequeña plazoleta que había ahí y giraron hacia el edificio del Orador, pero al llegar a la escalera se detuvieron.

-Guarda el espectro en tu espalda. Cuando te de la señal, se lo muestras.

-Y como sabré cual es la señal?

-Seré obvio para que la veas. Otra cosa. Sígueme en todo lo que diga, quedo claro?

Corsa asintió y subieron. Ya no vestía el pijama con el que había salido corriendo la noche anterior. Scatmya, por orden del Líder Cazador, le presto lo mas formal y cómodo que tenia, una camisa larga, unos pantalones ajustados, unas botas largas y hasta le arreglo un poco el cabello. Se veía mucho mejor de lo que había llegado anoche.

El Orador los estaba esperando.

-Había leído su mensaje, Señor Seis, pero no me imagine que era para volver a discutir un tema ya zanjado hace mas de un año.

-Lamento haberlo sacado de sus tareas Orador- dijo con un tono que hasta Corsa entendió como sarcasmo -pero realmente necesitaba discutir y terminar de "zanjar" este tema. Nuevamente le traigo ante usted a Corsa. Como ya sabe, ella quería postular como guardiana y entrar a nuestras filas. Usted, si mal no recuerdo, le negó la entrada por no ser escogida por el Viajero. Ahora la presento de nuevo, pero con la evidencia de que posee luz en su interior.

El Orador la observo detenidamente cuando Cayde dejo de hablar. -Y cual seria esa evidencia?

El exo le coloco una mano en la espalda a la insomne, la cual tomo como la "señal obvia" y mostro sus manos. El espectro apareció y floto frente a ellos. Hasta a Cayde le pareció raro que el espectro se mantuviera callado todo este tiempo.

-Buenos días Señor- dijo educadamente el espectro -recuerda que vine hace dos noches y le conté lo que había sucedido? Ella es, Señor, ella fue la chica que me despertó.

En ese momento exo e insomne quedaron descolocados.

-A que te refieres?- pregunto Corsa.

El espectro se giro hacia ella -cuando me despertaste, vine hacia el Orador porque no sabia que hacer. Tu me encontraste sin energías y cansado de tanto viajar, y con tu luz me encendiste. El me dijo que debía volver con la persona que me había despertado, y aquí esta Señor- dijo girándose hacia el Orador.

Hubo un silencio, uno muy largo según Corsa. El Orador la observaba y luego miraba algunos libros en su escritorio. Buscaba refugio en el exo a su lado, pero se veía tan confundido como ella. De pronto el Orador se acerco a ellos.

-He llamado al Comandante Zavala y a la Líder Ikora para que tengamos una pequeña reunión. Escúchame jovencita- dijo girándose hacia Corsa -según mis estudios y libros, esto no lo puedo decidir solamente yo, porque si no tendrías un no. Pero evaluare tu situación con los Lideres de Vanguardia, y si ellos no me dan una respuesta clara sobre ti, tendré que recurrir al Viajero mismo. Así que por favor, espera abajo y te darán la respuesta- y la condujo hacia el inicio de la escalera.

Antes de bajar, la insomne miro por ultima vez a Cayde, y este le dedico un pulgar arriba. Entonces supo que las cosas irían bien.

* * *

 **Ya, ahora si.**

 **Si no entendieron mucho, paso un año y un par de meses desde que Cayde fue a hablar con Misa por el tema de Corsa. Deben tener eso en claro porque sera crucial en el futuro.**

 **Debido a que el exo es un apostador compulsivo, me lo imagino con mucho lumen en su poder, que puede hacer y deshacer a su gusto. Alguien bastante bajo perfil pero con poder. Por eso las amenazas y los pagos tan estratosféricos.**

 **Los guardias fueron colocados por Misa para que las chicas de limpieza no sufrieran daños, pero solo rondan en los pasillos de las chicas, no en el exterior. Esto es porque habían guardianes que seguían a las chicas a sus habitaciones. Lamentablemente esto provoco un toque de queda en donde no se podía salir o entrar a las habitaciones después de cierta hora.**

 **Como ya se habrán dado cuenta, he colocado al Orador como un ser bastante oscuro y con poder absoluto, cosa que se ve bastante en el juego, ya que si se fijan Zavala no hace nada sin después comentarle al Orador. Por algo Zavala cede tan rápido a realizar la reunión con el para decidir el futuro de Corsa.**

 **El libro "La Isla del Tesoro" que tiene Corsa en su poder, no es el mismo en el que Cayde escribió sus recuerdos, es un libro mucho mas nuevo. El de Cayde lo tiene el Orador en su repisa de "Cosas que jamas utilizo pero si me las sacan acabaré con todos". Algo normal en el.**

 **La historia de Destiny es muy rica en información. En el grimorio se pueden leer cosas bien interesantes (como lo que le dice Ikora a Eris cuando esta ultima le dice que ya no posee Luz en su interior) o chistosas (como cuando Zavala regaña a Cayde por enviar a un guardián al Acorazado sin su permiso). Pero de donde mas he obtenido información es de los foros de Bungie, donde usuarios con tiempo terminan uniendo puntos vitales. Así me entere de que Cayde tiene como 400 años, o que la Desconocida es Maya Sundaresh y que ella les vendió una maquina hecha por Clovis Bray para ver el futuro a la Secta Guerra Futura.**

 **En fin. Muchas teorías que ojala las hagan oficial, por que son muy entretenidas.**

 **Recuerden dejar su review por si tienen alguna duda, no les gusta algo o simplemente les gusta.**

 **Saludos guardianes, nos vemos el otro viernes.**

 **Y que la Luz del Viajero los guíe en su camino.**


	8. Creeme que fui benevolente

**Buen jueves guardianes. Al igual que en capitulo anterior, nos vemos al final.**

* * *

8.- Créeme que fui benevolente.

Corsa espero cerca de la puerta que había frente al edificio del Orador. A los minutos que ella saliera, vio subir por la escalera a Ikora y Zavala. Su corazón latía muy rápido cuando los vio, ellos decidirían, pero... Y si el Orador tenia mas poder de persuasión?

Estaba nerviosa, pero no estaba caminando para todas partes, solo estaba de pie, observando si alguien salía o entraba al edificio. Su espectro no estaba con ella, estaba en la reunión para ser analizado. De pronto una voz la saco de sus pensamientos, una voz grave y oscura. Se giro a mirar quien era y se sobresalto.

-Disculpa si te asuste, mi rostro no es muy amigable para el resto de la gente.

-Yo... Lo siento señor, no... No quise asustarme, digo, no quise... Ay, lo siento- dijo apenada la insomne tratando de no mirar su cara, pero aun así pudo notar esos ojos amarillos y esos pequeños tentáculos saliendo debajo de la capucha -que necesita?

-Estas en mi puesto de ventas.

-Ah?- Corsa miro a su alrededor, y solo estaba la gran puerta detrás de ella. Y a ambos lados no había mas que un espacio -Que puesto?

-Ese es mi lugar, donde vendo mis cosas.

La insomne se movió del lugar unos pasos mas allá, pero el ser aun la seguía observando.

-Tu cara de preocupación espantara a mis clientes, podrías estar preocupada en otro lado?- termino la frase con un movimiento de mano indicándole que se alejara.

Con lo ultimo que dijo, Corsa se molesto, pero no le dijo nada. Aun estaba preocupada por el final de esa reunión. Volvió a clavar los ojos en el inicio de la escalera, cuando nuevamente le hablaron.

-Eres una guardiana? Podría darte buenos precios si quieres comprar algo- y saco algo de sus bolsillos.

-Señor, mire, con todo respeto, no quiero nada, solo déjeme tranquila, si? Ya estoy demasiado nerviosa como parta discutir con usted.

-Y de que estas nerviosa?- la insomne lo miro con cara de pocos amigos -Disculpa que pregunte, pero debo saber porque hoy podría irme mal en las ventas.

Corsa suspiro -Los Lideres de Vanguardia y el Orador están decidiendo si podre ser una guardiana... O volveré a limpiar- dijo esto ultimo con molestia -Mire, lamento molestarlo, me colocaré mas allá si lo-

-Al contrario niña, cuéntame mas. Siempre es bueno escuchar cuando un guardián renegado aparece.

-Renegado? A que se refiere?

-Los guardianes que no fueron resucitados por espectros se les llama Renegado. Son seres que poseen luz en cantidad suficiente para que un espectro lo reconozca, pero no pertenecen a la Edad Dorada ni mucho menos pelearon en el Colapso.

-Pero eso es malo?

-Depende a quien se lo preguntes. El común de la gente tiene cierto... temor hacia los guardianes renegados, además que los otros guardianes que si fueron revividos tampoco creen que sean iguales a ellos. Si es así, pertenecerás a un selecto grupo que posee un talento especial para resolver problemas. La Vanguardia te amara, pero no te protegerá.

-Pero, porque se llaman Renegados? No deberían llamarse descubiertos?

-La gran mayoría de ese grupo selecto, si es que no todos, han dejado sus labores de guardián. Se vuelven locos, los supera la Oscuridad, o simplemente no quieren seguir apoyando a la Vanguardia.

-Que cosas le estas metiendo en la cabeza a la chica, Xür?

Corsa se sobresalto. Cayde apareció de la nada indicándole que la reunión ya había terminado, y que no sabia cuanto tiempo llevaba hablando con ese ser, ni como había terminado, así que apenas aterrizo su mente al lugar donde estaba, se abalanzó sobre el exo azul.

-Dime rápido.

-Hey, tranquila, hay tiempo aun... O quizás no.

-Cayde!

-Ok, ok, te explicare. Ex y Scatmya deben estar esperando en la cafetería. Vamos.

Corsa se despidió del ser y avanzo detrás del exo -Es bueno?

-Espera a que lleguemos.

-Entonces es malo? Si, debe ser malo.

-Corsa...

-Me tengo que ir? Y donde iré? Y si-

-Corsa!- la insomne lo miro con susto -te puedes quedar callada y tranquila?

-Y que mas quieres? Espere casi una hora y tu me tienes entre secretos.

-Tan ansiosa estas que no puedes aguantar unos minutos?

-No es tu destino el que esta en juego!

-En algún momento si lo estuvo, y me tuve que comportar. Sabes que? No discutiré contigo. Iré a la Cafetería y te esperare ahí. Cuando decidas escuchar me buscas- y el exo camino por las escaleras del pasillo, no sin antes escuchar un pequeño grito ahogado de la insomne.

Corsa espero a que se sentara y luego ella entró. Cayde tenia razón, primero debía calmarse. Tonto exo que siempre tiene razón, pensó.

-Vaya!- dijo el exo azul en el tono mas sarcástico que encontró -parece que alguien decidió unírsenos! Por favor, toma asiento.

Corsa se sentó en silencio y fijo su mirada al contenedor de servilletas. Quería decirle tantas cosas a ese exo, pero se las callo, necesitaba saber la respuesta. Levantó la mirada y los vio a todos, estaban pendiente de lo que hiciera.

-Bien, por donde empiezo- dijo el exo sobándose las manos -Primero que todo, Corsa- la nombrada lo miro con una cara que mezclaba la duda y el enojo, pero no le dijo nada al respecto, la entendía, también había estado en su lugar en algún momento -el Orador dijo que si.

La cara de la insomne se ilumino, y aunque Ex y Scatmya dieron gritos de alegría, Corsa los escuchaba a lo lejos, sus ojos alegres se clavaron en los ópticos de Cayde.

-Pero- y ahí todo se detuvo, la alegría y la felicidad de los dos acompañantes se quedo estática.

-Y ahora que- dijo Ex casi enojado.

-Sabes que el Orador no pierde. Así que convenció a Zavala y a Ikora que te hicieran pruebas, pero no cualquiera, sino que cuatro distintas. Una por cada Líder de Vanguardia mas una de el. Si las pasas, serás reconocida como guardiana, pero pasaras a ser de un selecto grupo que les dicen normalmente Renegados.

-Espera, ese ser que estaba hablando conmigo me dijo sobre eso- dijo Corsa muy animosa.

-A si? Y que te dijo?

-Que ellos eran guardianes que no fueron resucitados. Muy pocos guardianes eran así.

-Así es, yo tengo un par de cazadores renegados, bastante buenos en su trabajo.

-No olvides a la Desconocida- dijo Scatmya.

-Y quien es ella?- pregunto Corsa.

-Nadie de quien preocuparse- aclaro de inmediato Cayde -solo un bug en el espacio/tiempo. Ahora, en que estábamos? Ah si, las pruebas.

"Cada Líder de Vanguardia te hará una prueba. Zavala escogió de armamento, Ikora de conocimiento, yo de habilidades, y el Orador sobre... No tengo idea, no lo dijo. El punto es que tienes una semana para prepararte"

-Una semana?- pregunto la insomne de cabello rojo -en una semana no aprenderé todo! El Orador es un...

-Cretino- completo Cayde -si lo se, pero saque las cuentas, si solo duermes cinco horas, podremos completar esto- sonrió -Sabes que me dijo cuando le dije que era poco tiempo?

Corsa negó con la cabeza.

-Y créeme que fui benevolente con mi decisión... Viejo de mierda.

Corsa se levanto de golpe de la mesa, dejando a los tres descolocados, miro al exo azul fijamente -Voy a hacerlo... Se que puedo hacerlo. He estado cinco años encerrada haciendo algo que no me gustaba, que llegue a odiar. Ahora se me dio la oportunidad de cambiar mi destino, y aunque tenga a todos en mi contra, no volveré a dejar que nadie me pase a llevar de nuevo, no me van a alejar de algo que soñé desde pequeña- miro por la ventana y se podía observar la plazoleta que quedaba frente a la Vanguardia, con guardianes caminando para todos lados -puedo hacerlo, quiero hacerlo.

Cayde sonrió satisfecho, por fin esa chica entendía lo que había tratado de transmitirle todo este tiempo, que el destino no estaba escrito.

En ese momento llego el espectro de Corsa a la mesa -Uff! No se que tanto preguntaba!

-Huh?- la insomne lo miro -Donde estabas?

-Donde el Orador, me pregunto unas mil veces si tu no me habías manipulado. No sabia como hacerle entender que no.

-Descuida- dijo Corsa tomándolo entre sus manos -Ahora me tienes que ayudar, porque serás el espectro de una guardiana.

El espectro giro en el aire de alegría -Si! Ves? Te dije que tenias que venir!

Y todos rieron.

* * *

-Bien, por donde empezamos.

Cayde y Corsa caminaban por la plazoleta de la Vanguardia. Ya tenían una lista de cosas que necesitaban antes de empezar, pero no tenían un orden. El espectro de Corsa hablaba todo el tiempo, entrometiéndose en todas las decisiones. Así que el exo ya sabia por donde empezar.

-Donde vamos?- pregunto Corsa.

-Donde Ronin. Es el intendente de la Vanguardia, nos pasara materiales para que empecemos el entrenamiento.

-Pero no seria mejor que empezáramos por el conocimiento? -ahí estaba de nuevo ese espectro, y Cayde tenia poca paciencia con las cosas que le molestaban.

-No, empezaremos por aquí.

-Pero creo firmemente que-

Corsa alcanzo a atrapar al espectro con sus manos antes que el exo azul lo tomara. Lo apretó contra su pecho y miro a Cayde con una sonrisa- así que iremos al intendente de Vanguardia... Genial!- dijo entre nerviosa y aliviada por no perder a su espectro después de dos días con el.

Avanzaron por el pasillo derecho de la plazoleta hacia la Torre Sur.

-Porque el Intendente de Vanguardia no esta en la Vanguardia?

-Porque los guardianes llegan al hangar, revisan y se van. Además es feliz al lado de Holiday.

-Holiday?

-Amanda Holiday, es la encargada del Hangar y vehículos varios. Mmm... Podría pasar a pedirle eso aprovechando el viaje.

-Que cosa?

-Tienes que aprender a pilotar una nave y manejar un colibrí, así que pasare a pedir eso.

-Tengo que?

-Bueno, si tienes buenas piernas y te gusta caminar, adelante, no tengo problemas. Además así me evito de ver a Amanda.

Cuando Corsa iba a preguntar que problema había entre ellos, el hangar apareció ante ellos. Naves entraban y salían, mientras otras eran reparadas o estaban en el lugar solo estacionadas. Soltó a su espectro (que aun lo llevaba en el pecho) y se aferro a las barandas del pasillo.

-Nunca había visto una nave tan de cerca!

-No se que me lo dijo, tu cara de sorpresa o que casi te lanzas por la baranda.

Corsa coloco una cara de enojo- Me caes mal.

-Mentira, pero bueno, podríamos proseguir?- y le indico el lugar por donde debían seguir caminando.

Era cierto, no odiaba al Líder cazador. No podía. Pero a veces era difícil manejar su humor negro y sus constantes frases de superioridad. Aun así había sido muy generoso y bueno con ella al decirle que le enseñaría lo que mas podía, aunque aun no sabia como obtendría las cosas.

Llegaron donde Ronin, un androide como que el que tenia Lord Shaxx en el crisol, solo que con los colores de la Vanguardia.

-Hola Ronin.

-Señor!- el androide se cuadro frente a Cayde. Ellos eran diferentes a los exos, porque a pesar que muchos desarrollaban inteligencia artificial, solo era para resolver problemas comunes de los guardianes.

-Necesito saber si tienes una muñequera, ya sabes, de esas que les damos a los guardianes nuevos.

-Por supuesto Señor, buscare en el deposito- y se giro para ver en las cajas a su espalda que tenia.

De pronto, una voz juvenil sacó a todos de su concentración.

-De solo escuchar tu voz me dolió la cabeza.

Miraron hacia arriba, y en la baranda apoyada había una joven humana de cabello rubio, ropas oscuras y bufanda roja. Cayde suspiro molesto.

-Amanda, se que siempre te preocupas por mi, pero no es necesario que me estés buscando todo el tiempo.

-Ja ja ja... Por favor Cayde, bájate de la nube, ya ni siquiera eres lo que decías ser.

-Eso no era lo que me decías hace un año.

-Vete a la mierda!- y le lanzo un tarro de aceite, que el exo supo esquivar casi con gracia.

-Así que ella es Amanda Holiday- dijo Corsa -Agradable.

-Y lo será mas cuando sepa que vengo por un favor.

-Señor, tengo lo buscaba- el androide le entrego una muñequera de color naranjo con rayas azules.

-Muy bien, Corsa dame tu mano izquierda.

Le tomo la mano y le coloco la muñequera, luego le pidió al espectro que leyera el código que traía. El espectro hizo el pedido de mala gana, y luego aviso que ya tenia el código.

-Bien, ahora desaparece.

-Cayde!

-Que!... Oh! Lo siento, podrías por favor ir a guardarte?- el exo los miro a los dos como esperando una respuesta -Ahí esta mejor?

El espectro se movió de forma negativa y desapareció. Corsa lo busco con la mirada pero no lo encontró.

-Los espectros desaparecen y se materializan, ahora tu espectro puede hacer otras cosas, con esta muñequera ya sabe donde encontrarte. Así que ya no molestara- Corsa lo miro con enojo -Que? De todos los espectros que pudiste despertar, te toco uno hablador e entrometido. Ahora vamos con Amanda, debe estar esperándome con otro tarro de aceite.

Cayde comenzó a avanzar hacia donde estaba la encargada del hangar, pero cuando llego a su ángulo de visión, y desde atrás de un pilar, extendió una mano, mientras Corsa permanecía detrás del Líder de Vanguardia.

-Te estoy esperando Cayde! Acerca tu cuerno a este escritorio y te iras bañado en aceite!

-Vamos Amanda, solo quiero pasar a saludar.

-Mentira!- y le lanzo el tarro de aceite que tenia en la mano, y que el exo volvió a esquivar.

-Ok, ok, vengo por otra cosa, pero si dejas que me acerque te contare- y se asomo por el pilar que lo protegía. Vio la cara de enojo de Amanda, pero esta suspiro y le hizo el gesto para que avanzara.

Corsa camino detrás del exo y lo siguió hasta el escritorio de la encargada.

-Que quieres.

-Amanda, ok, lo siento, no quise decirte eso, pero ahora vengo por una buena causa.

-Tu haciendo una buena causa? O perdiste una apuesta?- dijo la humana cruzándose de brazos.

-Eres tan graciosa, pero no, estoy ayudando a alguien. Mira- se movió hacia un lado dejando a la insomne de frente a Amanda -ella es Corsa, la estoy ayudando a ser guardiana.

Corsa le sonrió y asintió, y al parecer la humana si le creyó, porque se sentó en su escritorio y le pregunto al exo que necesitaba.

-Necesito una nave y un colibrí que pueda destruir. Tiene que aprender a utilizar las naves.

-Oh! Ya se cual puede usar! Déjame buscarla. Mmm... Ya recordé como se llama, Spektra-

-Que? No le des mi nave, no quiero que la destruya!

Amanda lo miro como si le importara muy poco lo que acababa de decir el exo, y volvió a teclear el nombre de la nave en la pantalla.

-Ugh! Amanda, vamos! Corsa, dile que te estoy ayudando.

-Es verdad- dijo la insomne -me esta ayudando porque no se casi nada.

-Mmm... Bien, bien. Lord Saladino me regalo una nave que no ocupaba y me dijo que la dejara para entrenamiento. Esta recién refaccionada, así que serás la primera en usarla.

-No hay problema si la daño?- pregunto Corsa.

-No, es para eso, y con la cantidad de hierro que tiene encima, dudo que puedas hacerle daño ja ja ja. Para que hora la quieres Cayde?

-En seis días mas. Aun tiene que aprender muchas cosas... Y agrégame la Spektra- miro a Corsa -Si aprendes a maneja bien, te la pasare.

La insomne sonrió muy feliz, y se giro hacia la humana para agradecerle también.

-Mira niña, sin importar que es lo que viste aquí, estimo mucho a este exo, y se de lo que es capaz de dar si le retribuyes bien, así que aprovéchalo, porque si te esta ayudando no es solo para perder el tiempo.

-Wow Amanda, me impresionas- dijo Cayde llevándose una mano a su pecho -Creo que llorare.

-No me presiones exo.

Ambos se despidieron y se dirigieron nuevamente a la plazoleta central. Pero mientras caminaban, una duda asalto a Corsa.

-Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Dime.

-Que sucedió entre tu y Amanda?

-Nada.

-Oh, vamos! Crees que toda esa conversación fue normal?

-Creo que estas aprendiendo cosas que no debes a ese espectro, como lo entrometida.

Corsa se quedo en silencio. Cuando no podía ver su cara directamente, no podía ver si estaba bromeando o realmente estaba enojado. Escucho que el exo suspiraba hastiado.

-Bien, bien... Te diré.

-Pero yo no insistí!

-Pero si no te cuento, estarás mas concentrada en eso que en lo que aprendas. Amanda fue mi novia, hace mas de un año. Estuvimos juntos un par de meses, no funciono, y nos separamos. Fin.

-Y porque terminaron?

-Ella me dejo, nunca complementamos. Ahora, podemos avanzar? Aun tenemos que ir a buscar armas donde Banshee.

-Pero yo no tengo lumen para comprar armas, ni siquiera se como te pagare esto!- apunto a su muñeca.

-Oh vamos Corsa- dijo Cayde girándose y deteniendo la marcha -Porque te preocupas de cosas tan banales como de donde sacaras esto y lo otro. Yo te facilitare el lumen que necesites para que puedas comprar todo lo que necesites.

-Wow, wow, wow- dijo la insomne con las manos hacia adelante -Ya te dije, no tengo como pagarlo, no quiero deberte nada, enserio, yo quiero hacer esto por mi cuenta, no quiero que me ayudes a-

-A ver Corsa, tu ya me debes desde hace mucho. Además, yo no estoy resolviendo tu problema que conllevan las pruebas, solo te estoy facilitando las cosas que necesites para que puedas realizarlas tu. Sera lo mismo con Ikora, ella se comprometió a enseñarte lo que sabe sobre historia, pero no te dirá que preguntas hará en su prueba, pasarlas depende netamente de ti.

-Porque haces esto?- pregunto la insomne con muchas dudas.

-Y porque no?- tomo el mentón de la joven y la obligo a mirarlo a los ópticos, y con una voz profunda respondió su propia pregunta -Quizás necesito alguien que haga mandados -le guiño el ojo y comenzó a avanzar.

Corsa quedo ahí, detenida, pero como vio que el exo se alejaba, comenzó a seguirlo. Así que todo tenia un motivo, pensó la insomne.

* * *

 **Buenas noches! Hoy traigo ante ustedes un nuevo capitulo. Porque un jueves? Porque quizás el viernes no tenga mucho tiempo para subir este capitulo, así que, aquí esta.**

 **Soy feliz. Me llegaron muchos reviews. Muchas gracias a MagicAnon y Kaytranada por dejar sus comentarios, me encanta que les encante, ya que hay bastante esfuerzo y dedicación en esta historia.**

 **Si se fijan, invente un termino: guardián Renegado. Por si no entendieron la explicación del tío Xur, son los guardianes que dejaron la Vanguardia por muchos motivos. Por ejemplo, Osiris, Dredgen Yor, e incluso agregue a la Desconocida. Una pequeña libertad que me di.**

 **Por ultimo... Por fin! Corsa ya va por buen camino a ser guardiana, pero como soy la autora, no se lo daré tan fácil. De esto se trata todo, incluso la vida: si no es fácil, debe ser bueno.**

 **Personalmente no me gusta cuando emparejan a Cayde con Amanda. Como decimos en Chile, creo que se hace la mosca muerta, osea, que algo oculta. O quizás sean los celos de una fanática.**

 **Y aquí termina mi comentario de autora. Los veré el próximo viernes.**

 **Saludos!**


	9. No deberías perderte esta vista

**Buen viernes guardianes. Nos vemos al final.**

* * *

9.- No deberías perderte esta vista.

-El Comandante Zavala sabe que estas haciendo esto?- pregunto la insomne. iban caminando hacia la tienda de armas de Banshee, ella no lo conocía, pero al parecer Cayde si.

-Si, le dije que te auspiciaría en tu crecimiento como guardiana.

-Y que te respondió?

El exo azul recordó las palabras exactas que le había dicho Zavala cuando le dijo lo que iba a hacer el día de hoy: _Esto es una perdida de tiempo Cayde, y cuando te des cuenta, va a ser tarde. Tienes un deber con la Vanguardia, no con ella._ Así que le dijo lo que había dicho el Comandante -Que me tomara el día, el sabe que estas cosas demoran bastante.

-Wow... que comprensivo.

-Si, ni te imaginas... Banshee!

El nombrado levanto la mirada, estaba limpiando un arma cuando lo sorprendieron -Cayde-6, no sabia que ahora te dejaban tomar un poco de aire- dijo con su voz grave y calmada. Corsa noto de inmediato que debían llevarse tan bien, ambos tenían el mismo humor.

-Si! Bueno, no vengo a hablar contigo sobre el clima, necesito ver mi Deposito.

-Imagine que algo así se te podía olvidar, ah están los depósitos de armas- y apunto hacia las torres con computadores -Quizás es el efecto de estar fuera de tu trabajo tanto tiempo.

-Ja! muy gracioso. Ahora enserio, necesito ver mi Deposito.

Banshee giro la pantalla que tenia sobre la mesa hacia los recién llegados, y mientras el armero seguía limpiando el arma, el Líder buscaba en la pantalla.

-En que andas ahora?

-Estoy entrenándola, a ella- y la apunto sin dejar de mirar la pantalla -Preséntate Corsa.

La insomne se sobresalto y miro a Banshee -Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Corsa- dijo muy alegre.

-No es muy inteligente parece, seguro que tomaste una sabia decisión?- el armero dijo sin mirarla. Corsa bajo la cabeza sintiéndose incomoda.

-Tranquila, este vejestorio tiene frases mas acidas que yo. Acostúmbrate, porque lo veras muy seguido... aquí estas preciosa.

-Huh?- la insomne vio que el Líder exo le pedía algo de la pantalla a Banshee, y este se dirigía a la parte de atrás de su tienda -Que pediste?

-Armas- la miro de reojo y noto su cara de pocos amigos -Ja ja ja! Vamos Corsa! Ríete mas!- y le rodeo los hombros con su brazo -Este mundo esta demasiado jodido como para perder el tiempo amargándose.

-En eso tienes razón- dijo el exo azul oscuro -Ya ni siquiera recuerdo cuando fue la ultima vez que vi a alguien reírse.

-Tu no recuerdas nada- dijo Cayde -Tienes eso?

-Le envié la información a tu espectro.

-Excelente, ahora si nos permites-

-Escúcheme bien Señor Banshee- dijo Corsa de un momento a otro, apoyándose sobre la mesa y empinando los pies para ganar un poco de altura -Quiero que me observe bien, porque me paseare por aquí mas seguido, así que le pido que por favor deje de mirarme en menos- y terminada la frase, hizo un movimiento con su mano indicándole que lo estaría vigilando, y se dispuso a caminar.

Ambos exos quedaron estupefactos, y cuando la insomne se retiro, Banshee rio -Te gustan fieras Cayde.

-No es para mi- dijo el Líder -es muy baja.

-Cuando ha sido eso un impedimento para ti?

-Ugh... porque no terminas con esa arma mejor?- y siguió a Corsa.

* * *

Hicieron el recorrido como si fueran hacia la Cafetería de Ex, pero se detuvieron en el ascensor que llevaba a los pisos inferiores y apretó un botón.

-Y ahora donde vamos?- preguntó la insomne.

-A mi habitación.

-Que!?- pero no alcanzó a protestar mucho, el exo la metió de un empujón hacia el ascensor.

-Y porque vamos ahí?

-Tu tranquila, porque mejor no me dices porque le dijiste eso a Banshee?

-Porque ya estoy harta de que me miren en menos, y si voy a ser una guardiana, necesito que me noten, ya soy bastante baja, no dejaré que además me traten mal.

-Ja ja ja... Muy bien, me parece. Por cierto, casi lo olvido. Espectro- el nombrado apareció de la nada -Necesito que le preguntes a Scatmya si tiene una armadura de bajo nivel, una que no ocupe, y que sea pequeña, dile que es para Corsa.- el espectro asintió y se fue.

-Ella me dará una?

-Por supuesto! La ocuparas tan poco que no necesitamos una nueva.

El ascensor se detuvo un poco mas abajo desde donde habían entrado, y frente a ellos apareció un largo pasillo, con puertas muy separadas entre si.

Cuando pasaron tres puertas desde el ascensor, el exo se detuvo en la cuarta, saco una tarjeta y la paso por el picaporte, abriendo la puerta y entrando. Corsa se quedo ahí de pie, no quería entrar.

-A que venimos Cayde?

-Podrías pasar por favor?

-Es que... Yo...

-Vamos Corsa, que sucede?- la fue a buscar a la puerta. Cuando vio la cara de la insomne y como esta sujetaba su brazo derecho, supo que estaba incomoda. Suspiro -Ugh... Y ahora que.

-No quiero entrar ahí.

-Crees que te hare algo?- la insomne asintió -Oh vamos! Si quisiera hacerte algo ya estarías acostada en mi cama, no me imagine que tuvieras un pensamiento tan básico.

-Básico?

-Si, básico.

-Vete a la mierda- lo empujo y entro a la habitación.

-Muy bien- dijo el exo cerrando la puerta -Ósea que ahora debo tratarte mal para que reacciones.

-No es mi culpa que tu tengas un gran historial.- Corsa se giro a ver donde estaba, y era la habitación mas grande que había visto en su vida. Tenia un pequeño salón con sillones a la izquierda de la puerta, una cocina a la derecha, y por una puerta que estaba a un lado de la cocina pudo observar una cama. Aunque noto que no habían ventanas. -Tiene olor a encierro.

-Me imagino que debo creerte, tu si sabes de olores- el exo avanzo hacia un baúl que había en el salón y lo abrió. Su espectro apareció a su lado y comenzó a materializar cosas dentro del baúl.

-Ja, ja. Que gracioso. Porque no ocupas este lugar, esta demasiado genial.

-Porque soy un exo, se te olvida? No como, no duermo, y no me dejan descansar.

-Pero eso es porque no quieres.

-Si claro. Ahora, podemos dejar de hablar de mi y comenzar a organizar esta semana?

-Porque el lugar no tiene ventanas?

-Como que no tiene? Claro que tiene!- se acerco a una pared, digito algo, y toda la pared que estaba frente a la puerta de entrada cambio para volverse transparente. Eran aproximadamente unos diez metros de ventana, desde el piso hasta el techo, y con vista hacia la Ultima Ciudad y por ende, hacia el Viajero. La insomne, tal como hizo en el hangar al ver las naves, se pego en la ventana tratando de absorber todos los detalles que le proporcionaba la vista.

-Como puedes perderte una vista así?

-Corsa, créeme que lo que menos hago es mirar hacia la ciudad. Solo salgo cuando voy a la Cafetería y luego de vuelta a la Vanguardia.

-Pues deberías hacerlo. Pequeñas cosas como estas te alegran el día.

-Pues que bien que te guste, porque te quedaras aquí.

-Que!? Pero... Porque?

-El Orador no te va a dar una habitación porque le caes bien, y tenias que quedarte en algún lado.

-Wow... Yo... Muchas gracias.

-Si, si. Lo que sea, ahora siéntate ahí, programaremos tu semana.

Cayde le pidió que llamara a su espectro y comenzaron a ver día a día que harían. El día de hoy, viernes, lo utilizo para conseguir las cosas que necesitarían. El día sábado seria de aprendizaje de armas. Domingo y lunes aprendería habilidades. Martes estaría con Ikora. Miércoles y jueves vería defensa personal. Viernes usaría las naves. Y el día sábado seria el día de las pruebas. El exo le dijo que ya tenia quien !a entrenara todos esos días.

-Como? Pensé que tu lo harías.

-No quiero estar contigo toda la semana, solo nos juntaremos el día viernes, cuando tengas que usar las naves.

-Ja ja ja, si claro. Soy tu pase para que salgas de la Vanguardia, así que si, te encanta estar conmigo... A menos que lo que dijo Zavala no sea tan verdad.

-Zavala me dijo que esto era una perdida de tiempo.

-Eso si lo creo mas... Y tu crees eso?

-Yo no creo nada, solo estoy esperando a que no me decepciones, porque ya he gastado mucho lumen en ti.

-No lo hare, te lo prometo- y le dedico una sonrisa.

-Bien, ahora si me disculpas, tengo mucho que hacer. Quédate aquí hoy y no salgas. Descansa. Hay comida en el refrigerador, y mi espectro te traerá ropa y la armadura de Scatmya, dentro de la habitación hay un baño, así que ocúpalo por favor.- Pero antes de que cruzara la puerta, la insomne lo detuvo.

-Cayde.

-Dime.

-Se que... Te lo he dicho muchas veces, pero... Gracias.

-Mira niña, se que estas agradecida, pero la única forma en que yo lo notare será cuando te vea pasar las pruebas, porque ahí veré tu real esfuerzo, y tus reales ganas de quedarte aquí. Así que esfuérzate, quedo claro?

-Si señor!- dijo Corsa cuadrándose frente a el. El exo río y se fue.

-Bien- dijo su espectro -Que harás primero.

-Comer, tengo hambre- dijo la insomne abrazando su estomago que había sonado hacia un momento.

* * *

 **Si lo notaron, este capitulo es mas corto que los anteriores. Pido disculpas por eso, ya que tenia que cuadrar bien la historia, el próximo capitulo ya empieza el entrenamiento, y si alargaba mas este se volvería aburrido. Como compensación quizás suba en un par días el próximo capitulo.**

 **Cayde... Como me encanta ese exo, y en ingles la voz de Nathan Fillion le da mucha personalidad. Banshee es otro exo que me cae bien, como que es muy bueno en lo que hace, pero se lo pasa en otro mundo, como si nada le importara.**

 **Ya no queda casi nada para el nuevo DLC! Y aunque la trama se ve muy interesante, mas me llama la atención como seguirán con el Grimorio. Con solo ver algunos vídeos que ya han aparecido, algo me dice que Shiro-9 entrara a la lista de mis exos favoritos, algo ya tengo pensado con el.**

 **Bueno chicas, chicos, guardianes, nos veremos en unos días mas. Y para los compatriotas chilenos que leen mi fic, Felices Fiestas! Se nos vienen los terremotos, asados, chicha, empanadas y anticuchos!**


	10. Concentrate, parte I

**Buenas tardes guardianes. Nos leemos abajo.**

* * *

10.- Concéntrate, parte 1.

A las cinco de la mañana golpearon la puerta. Corsa despertó de sobresalto y se sentó en la cama, su espectro, que descansaba a su lado, también se alerto.

-Quien será a esta hora?- pregunto la insomne.

-No lo se, tu deberías saber, Cayde no te dijo nada?

-No que recuerde.

Volvieron a golpear, pero además, una voz hablo -Alo?

Corsa se acerco a la puerta y miro por el ojo de pez que tenia. Se observaba a un titán con armadura negra, pero no lograba ver su rostro, ya que era muy alto. De pronto vio que saco su espectro y hablo con alguien, solo escuchaba murmullos. Cuando termino de hablar, el espectro de la insomne se sacudió.

-Estoy recibiendo una llamada... Ugh, es de ese exo.

-Pásala!

El espectro emitió una luz azul que luego se transformo en un holograma, pero solo se emitian las ondas de sonido - _Corsa?_

-Hola Cayde. Afuera hay-

- _Un titán, si lo se. Podrías por favor abrirle la puerta?_

-Y porque? Quien es?

 _-Es tu entrenador de armas, vas a seguir haciendo preguntas? Abre la puerta, y ojala que estés vestida._ \- y corto.

-Dame un momento!- se apresuro a ponerse la armadura de entrenamiento, que no era mas que un traje casi sin protecciones, de color negro con detalles en gris. Cuando hubo terminado, se acerco a la puerta junto con su espectro.

-Ugh...- la insomne abrió la puerta, y se encontró con el titán. Era un humano, alto, de cabello castaño oscuro y piel también oscura. Su rostro se veía amigable y parecía no encajar con su armadura -Buenos días!

-Oh! Hola! Tu debes ser Corsa.

-Así es, pasa.

-No te preocupes, debemos salir ya, Cayde me dijo que no perdiera mucho el tiempo porque no tienes tiempo, así que vamos?

-Oh, ok, vamos- tomo la tarjeta que había sobre la mesa de la cocina, se la dio a su espectro y cerro la puerta. Ambos caminaron hacia el ascensor, entraron y el humano apretó unos botones. Bajaron dos pisos según la computadora del ascensor, aunque Corsa creyó que fueran mas. La puerta se abrió y una habitación completamente blanca apareció frente a ellos. Y no solo eso era lo llamativo, la habitación tenia unos tres pisos de alto y de largo pareciera que fuera casi todo ese piso. La insomne estaba tan impresionada, que el titán pudo notarlo fácilmente.

-Tranquila, no usaremos esta habitación, aun. De momento solo te enseñare los tipos de armas, así que ocuparemos solo una parte de la habitación, sígueme.

Corsa lo siguió hasta un rincón de la habitación, en donde había una larga mesa con todos los tipos de armas.

-Por cierto- dijo el humano -No me presente, mi nombre es Cross. Cayde me dijo que algo sabias de armas, así que no te será tan difícil reconocer algunas. La idea es que hoy termines el día sabiendo cada tipo y que armas es mas efectiva contra que enemigo, quedo claro?

-Si señor.

-Bien, empecemos.

Cuando Cross le dijo que ya habían terminado, agradeció al Viajero. Llevaba quince horas aprendiendo sobre armas, mas treinta minutos que le dio el titán para que almorzara y relajara la mente un momento. Pero cuando el humano le dijo que ya estaba listo, y que le había enseñado lo que tenia que aprender, Corsa agradeció al Viajero.

Se despidió cordialmente y se separaron en el piso superior, el titán se dirigió hacia la Vanguardia, y Corsa hacia la Cafetería de Ex. A las nueve de la noche ya no quedaba mucha gente, así que entro y se sentó en la barra.

-Y tu? Que haces aquí?- pregunto el exo verde -Pensé que estarías aprendiendo algo.

-Ugh, y eso hice. Yo se que quería aprender, pero mi cerebro no esta capacitado para contener tanta información en tan poco tiempo... Además tengo hambre... Aliméntame!

-Ja ja ja! De inmediato!

Ex le trajo un sándwich con carne y otras cosas mas, aunque a Corsa no le preocupo mucho que contenía el sándwich, solo emitía sonidos haciendo entender que estaba delicioso.

Cuando termino, le pregunto si podía agregarlo a su cuenta.

-Tranquila- dijo el exo -Cuando seas guardiana me pagaras todo, ja ja ja!

Ambos rieron, y la insomne quería quedarse mas, pero debía descansar, mañana seria domingo y comenzaba el entrenamiento de habilidades quizás con que ser de confianza del Líder Cazador. Se despidió de Ex y se largo. Mañana seria un nuevo día.

* * *

A las cinco de la mañana se escucharon golpes en la puerta, pero esta vez Corsa no despertó, ya estaba en pie y vestida. Y cuando abrió la puerta se llevo una grata sorpresa: era Scatmya.

-Y tu? Que haces aquí?

-Cayde me dijo que yo te enseñara habilidades, así que eso haré.

-Genial!

Ambas salieron caminando por el pasillo y llegaron a la misma habitación del día anterior.

-Bueno- dijo la insomne de cabello violeta -Ya debes conocer esta habitación, estuviste aquí ayer. Así que la modificaremos un poco para poder enseñarte. El tema será así: el día de hoy te enseñare todo sobre habilidades, con eso me refiero a saltos, lanzamiento de granadas y de cuchillas, y resolución de problemas.

-Resolución de problemas?

-Así es, no siempre tendrás munición a tu alcance, y si debes eliminar enemigos, tendrás que aprender a hacerlo sin munición. Y mañana tendrás que practicar lo aprendido, quedo claro?

-Si señora!

Y tal como había dicho Scatmya, la habitación se modifico. Aparecieron paredes y el suelo se elevo en ciertas partes. Y comenzó el entrenamiento.

La insomne cazadora le enseñaba a saltar, a esquivar, y como Corsa no sabia, hacia movimientos lentos y muy imprecisos, por lo que Scatmya tenia que reforzar las técnicas. Antes de que llegara el almuerzo, Corsa ya sabia saltar en el aire y esquivar, aunque termino demasiado adolorida ya que nunca había hecho esa cantidad de ejercicios y movimientos en su vida.

Luego vino el lanzamiento de cuchillos y granadas. Scatmya le dijo que un cazador debía tener su propio cuchillo para lanzar, uno que el mismo hubiera hecho, porque se trataba de que estuviera cómoda con el.

-Pero aun no se que clase de guardián seré- comento la insomne de cabello rojo.

-Por como veo tus movimientos, algo me dice que iras por cazador.

Llegada las nueve de la noche, ambas se despidieron y se separaron. Pero esta vez Corsa no fue a la Cafetería, si no que se dirigió a la habitación, estaba demasiado cansada como para comer. Apenas abrió la puerta, entro y la cerro con el pie. Se arrastro hasta la cama y ahí se dejo caer. Estaba cansada, pero en su mente repasaba los movimientos que Scatmya le había enseñado.

Cinco de la mañana del día siguiente, y la insomne cazadora estaba muy puntual en la puerta. A pesar del cansancio Corsa también estaba en pie a esa hora, su espectro le había servido bastante como despertador, ya que no se callaba hasta que se levantara.

-Bien Corsa, hoy veremos si aprendiste algo. Te colocaré una prueba fácil. Luego, a medida que la vayas pasando, subiremos la dificultad. Te advierto, los disparos que aquí se hagan no te mataran, pero te dolerán un par de días. Ahora vamos, entra ahí y demuéstrame que no perdí el tiempo ayer ja ja ja!

Y en el primer intento le demostró que si había perdido el tiempo el día de ayer. No pudo esquivar casi ningún disparo, y el que había esquivado lo celebro, haciendo que una horda de enemigos mecánicos la rodearan.

Scatmya no le dijo nada en relación a eso, si no que cada vez que fallaba la prueba decía _De nuevo!_ O _Concéntrate!._ Y ahí iban de nuevo... O se concentraba más.

En la primera prueba se demoro dos horas en pasarla. En la segunda prueba con un poco mas de dificultad se demoro una hora y cuarenta minutos. Y en la tercera una hora y veinte minutos. Y en esa tercera prueba Scatmya noto algo. En uno de los saltos que hizo Corsa para subir a una plataforma se fijo que desapareció unos micro segundos. La insomne de cabello rojo no lo noto, pero la cazadora si, así que mientras Corsa se preparaba para una cuarta prueba, le pidió a su espectro que le comentara eso al Líder Cazador.

Después de almuerzo, empezaron nuevamente las pruebas.

A las nueve de la noche en punto Scatmya le dijo que habían terminado.

-Enserio?- dijo Corsa -Ya lo estaba disfrutando.

-Ja ja ja! Tranquila, tienes que descansar ahora. Si no me equivoco mañana tienes estudio, así que descansa la mente y prepárate. Ikora no es muy paciente- y se separaron.

Ya en la habitación, fue hacia la cocina y se preparo algo para comer. Y mientras hacia eso le llego un mensaje de la Líder Hechicera a través de su espectro.

- _Buenas noches Corsa._

-Buenas noches Líder Ikora. Disculpe que este comiendo- dijo escondiendo su sándwich -Acabo de llegar de un entrenamiento.

- _Me imagino, tranquila. Quería comentarte que mañana nos juntemos a las nueve de la mañana en la Biblioteca. He pedido una sala especial para nosotras, así que podremos estar ahí todo el día. Por favor se puntual._

-Claro Señor... Emm... Señora... Emm... Ahí estaré.

- _Bien, entonces nos vemos. Adiós._

Y la llamada se corto.

* * *

Agradeció al Viajero poder levantarse una hora mas tarde, de verdad lo necesitaba. Como no iba a batallar contra nada, se colocó una ropa mas cómoda, comió algo y se fue a la Biblioteca. Llego dos minutos antes de las nueve, pero la hechicera ya se encontraba ahí.

-Líder Ikora, buenos días.

-Buenos días Corsa, vamos, pasa.

Entraron a una habitación que requería una tarjeta de entrada, no tenia ventanas ni pizarras y solo había un par de sillas en el centro de esta. Ikora se sentó en la silla que tenia una especie de pantalla y le indico a la insomne que se sentara en la otra.

Cuando ya estuvieron listas, Ikora comenzó a hablar.

-Cayde me dijo que has leídos muchos libros.

-Bueno, no han sido muchos, en total deben ser como veinte o veinticinco aproximadamente.

-No quiero discriminar, pero que alguien de tu ascendencia haya leído libros ya es impresionante. Cuéntame de que has leído.

-Pues... De armas, subclases, un poco de historia, novelas románticas. No es mucha la variedad que he leído, pero cuando Cayde- y ahí noto que la humana la miro con cierta molestia -Perdón, el Líder Cayde me facilito su tarjeta de Biblioteca, ahí investigue un poco mas de historia.

-Mmm... Sabes porque te haré una prueba de conocimiento?

-No lo se- negó la insomne.

-Porque tener conocimiento sobre las generaciones y épocas pasadas puede darnos una ayuda para el futuro. No solo es llegar y salir al campo de batalla y eliminar enemigos. También hay que saber de ellos, aprender de ellos, y aprender de nosotros mismos cuando las épocas eran mejores. Muchos guardianes se dedican a la exploración y patrullaje de zonas, y llegan aqui con reliquias que al Criptarca Rahool le encantan. Te ayudare a que aprendas ese conocimiento, pero si no lo entiendes, no llegaras muy lejos.

Ikora comenzó a hablarle de las épocas. Corsa comentaba con lo que había leído, pero casi siempre la corregía, así que pensó que mejor se quedaría callada y escucharía. Luego paso a los grandes héroes de la historia. Ahí aprendió que Lord Saladino entreno a Lord Shaxx y al Comandante Zavala, y que habían sido un equipo muy unido que defendió a la Ultima Ciudad en la Batalla de los Seis Frentes. O que Dredgen Yor se había acercado mucho a la Oscuridad, al igual que Osiris estudio cosas que no debía, según el criterio de la Líder Hechicera. Para el momento del almuerzo ya tenia tanto conocimiento en su cabeza que hasta se sentía mareada.

Y después no se hizo mas fácil. Ikora seguía introduciendo información que jamás había escuchado. El ataque a la luna, la creación de los exos, los enemigos y sus clases, Venus, el Cosmódromo. Y lo peor es que no había un orden, y todo se relacionaba con todo. A las diez de la noche Corsa pidió un descanso, el que Ikora accedió.

-Se que todo lo que necesitas saber no te lo enseñe hoy, pero trate de darte la información básica que todo guardián debe saber.

Esa noche fue a la Cafetería y se sentó en la barra. Una voz la llamo desde una de las mesas. Era Scatmya.

-Huh?- se giro a ver y ahí estaban en una mesa la insomne cazadora, el dueño de la cafetería y el Líder Cazador -Que hacen ustedes aquí?

-Tenemos que pedirte permiso para venir?- dijo Cayde -Recuérdame la próxima vez enviarte un mensaje.

-No tengo ni el animo ni el tiempo para escuchar tus bromas Cayde- dijo la insomne mientras apoyaba la frente sobre la mesa.

-Enserio? Y recién estas empezando!- dijo alegremente Scatmya.

-Creo que tengo algo que te alegrara- dijo Ex. El exo azul y la insomne cazadora lo miraron y sonrieron en silencio. El exo verde lo noto, y el brillo de sus mejillas se volvió mas amarillo, mostrando que estaba avergonzado.

-Como te fue con Ikora?- pregunto Cayde.

-Cree que soy una tonta- levanto la mirada para verlo -Todo lo que decía estaba mal!

-Ikora es así, cree que sabe todo, y en realidad si sabe todo, solo que no siempre tiene el tacto para decirlo.

-Tu tampoco eres muy suave para decir las cosas- dijo Corsa, justo en el momento en que frente a ella aparecía un chocolate caliente -Gracias!- y le sonrió.

-Mañana te toca defensa personal.

-Moriré?

-Quizás, le pedí a alguien que te va a dejar un poco mas adolorida de lo que Scatmya te dejo. Su nombre es Misha, y es hechicera.

-Ugh... Bien, todo sea por ser guardiana.

-Todo sea por dejar callado al Orador.

Y todos rieron. Corsa estuvo ahí aproximadamente una hora. Tal como le había dicho Cayde mañana le tocaba una de las clases mas pesadas, y debía descansar. El exo azul fue a dejarla a la habitación.

-Que amable, desde cuando?

-Hey, no te aproveches. Además, quería darte algo.

El exo saco un trozo de metal. Era rectangular y media un poco mas de treinta centímetros.

-Que es?

-Quiero que trabajes en esto. Salgan como salgan las pruebas, quiero que uses esto. Algunos cazadores sin habilidades manuales compran sus cuchillas, otros se las roban a otros cazadores, otros las heredan, como yo. Y algunos las hacen. Quiero que hagas una cuchilla.

-Wow...- dijo la insomne tomando el metal entre sus manos -Pero... Como sabes que seré cazadora?

-Eso no lo se, pero si se que después de las pruebas serás otra persona, y necesitaras algo con que defenderte. Trabaja en ella y demórate lo que quieras. Tu misma veras que necesitaras apurar el proceso.

-Gracias. Por cierto, tu heredaste la tuya?

-Esa será una historia para otro momento.

-Ya me debes muchas historias.

-Descansa niña- y se retiro.

-Que tienes ahí?- pregunto su espectro.

-Un proyecto- y ambos entraron a la habitación.

* * *

A las cinco en punto Corsa ya estaba vestida y tomada desayuno, pero su entrenadora no había llegado. A las cinco con cinco de la mañana recibió una llamada.

-Emm... Hola?

- _Crees que te iré a buscar a tu habitación? Parece que Cayde te tiene muy mal criada-_ y corto.

Corsa se miro con su espectro y salió de la habitación. Cuando llego al lugar, había una exo de color naranjo y detalles en blanco. No traía ropa.

-Buenos días?

-Ahh... Tu debes ser Corsa, vamos, ven, no hay mucho tiempo y me imagino que no sabes nada.

-Tu debes ser Misha, cierto?

-Misha-9, mas completo. Ahora, veamos como te defiendes- y le lanzo un golpe en el estomago.

La insomne cayo fijo al suelo, a pesar que había intentado esquivarlo -Porque hiciste eso?

-Vamos insomne, crees que un Capitán Caído te preguntara si puede cortarte en trozos con sus cuchillas? O un Caballero te enviara un mensaje? Vamos niña, levántate.

Corsa se levanto con dolor -Sabes que no se nada sobre defensa personal, cierto?

-Pero pensé que ya te habían enseñado a esquivar al menos... Y vamos, no te golpee con toda mi fuerza. Mañana si lo hare- y sonrió con malicia -Ahora en que estaba?- Y lanzo otro golpe, que esta vez la insomne si lo esquivo, pero no vio el segundo golpe que venia atrás, así que lo recibió de lleno en la cara.

-Muy lenta!

Corsa la odio.

Para la hora de almuerzo ya tenia el labio cortado, moretones en toda la espalda, y uno que otro esguince.

-Vamos insomne, no te desanimes. Piensa que estas haciendo esto para tu favor.

-Eres muy brusca.

-Así es la realidad. Te golpea en la cara cuando menos lo esperas. Terminaste? Aun tenemos que aprender a desarmar a alguien si no tienes munición.

La tarde no fue muy diferente a la mañana, y a las nueve de la noche en punto Corsa ya estaba durmiendo en la cama.

Al otro día ni ella ni su espectro despertaron, si no que fue la exo que estaba con un vaso con agua listo para lanzárselo.

-Vamos niña! Ya se hace tarde!

Corsa no supo si estaba soñando o no, pero el golpe que le dio a Misha llego a disfrutarlo.

-Yo... Lo siento tanto!- dijo la insomne.

-Y crees que me dolió? Ya levántate, en diez minutos te quiero ahí abajo- y se fue.

-Tu la dejaste entrar?- le pregunto a su espectro.

-No que recuerde.

El día de hoy fue un poco diferente al anterior. Ahora Corsa podía ver los movimientos de Misha y adelantarse, aunque claro, aun habían algunos golpes que no veía venir. Para las nueve de la noche ya le había dado varios golpes a la exo y desarmado un par de veces.

-Bien! No estas listas para ir a la vida, pero al menos podrías detener a un anciano ja ja ja! Cuídate! Te deseo lo mejor en tus pruebas!

Quizás no era tan odiosa después de todo.

* * *

 **Por fin llego el Rise of Iron! Que les pareció? Les gusto? A mi si, la historia es bastante entretenida, y hoy liberan la Raid, así que mayor entretención. Shiro-4 me decepciono un poco, muy serio para ser un exo, al menos Banshee es serio pero raro. Shiro-4 es serio y aburrido. Aun así se gano un lugar en el futuro de esta historia, así hacemos descansar un poco a Cayde jajaja.**

 **Según yo, los exos presentan síntomas de locura. La base de lo que digo es porque todos los exos fueron humanos alguna vez, y como sus cerebros positronicos tienen una capacidad limitada, no todos los recuerdos fueron traspasados, además que fueron traspasados en desorden. Así que lagunas mentales (Banshee) y personalidades extrañas están a la orden del día. Lean el Grimorio, sobre todo lo relacionado con exos, Marte, Venus y Clovis Bray.**

 **Como se imaginaran, Corsa va por el lado de los cazadores. Creerán que mi decisión fue tomada por mi fanatismo al Líder Cazador, pero no. Corsa es una insomne bastante pequeña, midiendo 1,60 metros, además es muy delgada y es bastante buena con los trabajos manuales. Se imaginaran que como Titán no habría sobrevivido, y como Hechicera no me la imaginaba.**

 **Bueno guardianes, nos estaremos leyendo la próxima semana con la segunda parte de este entrenamiento, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.**

 **Disfruten las Tierras Pestíferas, y recorran mucho, porque es bastante grande.**

 **Por cierto! Alguien me pregunto cual era mi ID en Destiny. Es el mismo de aquí, Scatmya, y soy consola PS4.**


	11. Concentrate, parte II

**Buenas noches guardianes, nos vemos al final.**

* * *

11.- Concéntrate, parte 2.

Cuando llego a su habitación después de su entrenamiento con Misha, encontró a Cayde revisando unos muebles.

-Hasta que por fin llegas! Ex me envió a buscarte.

-Y ahora le haces los mandados a Ex?

-Wow... Alguien no lo debe haber estado pasando muy bien estos dos días... Te dije que te encantaría Misha.

-Olvidaste decir que estaba loca!

-Ja ja ja! Algo común en los exos. Nos vamos?- y la tomo del brazo, movimiento que la insomne no se pudo resistir a dar un grito de dolor -Huh? Que te paso?

-Tu loca me golpeo como si le hubiera hecho algo malo- y se descubrió el brazo, en donde había una herida no menor.

-Y no le dijiste a tu espectro que te la curara?

-Puede hacer eso?

-Mínimo que haga algo además de molestar.

-Hey- dijo el espectro apareciendo de la nada.

Cayde le dio la orden para que curara la herida de la insomne, y para cuando termino, ella estaba bastante asombrada.

-Wow... No tenia idea que podía hacer eso... Genial!- decía sin dejar de tocar el lugar donde había estado la herida.

-Tienes otro lugar con heridas?

-Emm... La espalda.

-Bien, ábrete el traje y dile a tu espectro que te cure.

-Pero no mires!

-Huh?- Cayde cayo en lo que había dicho la insomne, y rio divertido -Ja ja ja! Por favor! Crees que no he visto mujeres desnudas?- Corsa lo miro con cara de enojo, así que respondió su propia pregunta -Pues si, he visto mujeres desnudas y con mejores cuerpos que el tuyo, y sabes que? No perderé mi tiempo mirando algo con tan poca carne- y se giro.

Corsa suspiro y se abrió el traje. Este tenia un cierre en la parte delantera que llegaba hasta el ombligo, así que se saco toda la parte superior de este.

Su espectro emitió un sonido de sorpresa cuando vio la espalda de la insomne, pero ella le alcanzo a señalar que se quedara en silencio. El exo hizo como que no escucho, pero pasado unos segundos se giro en silencio, y lo que vio no le gusto.

-Misha no pudo haberte dejado cicatrices de meses, así que o me explicas que mierda te paso, o lo averiguo yo.

-Cayde!- reclamo la insomne intentando taparse a pesar de que traía ropa interior, pero la cara del exo no daba espacio a reclamos.

-Ya te dije. O me dices o-

-Bien! Bien... Te diré. Pero promete que solo escucharas- el exo ni siquiera emitió un sonido -Uff... Bien. Fue hace como seis meses, o menos, no recuerdo bien. Entre a limpiar una habitación y no me percate que aun había un guardián. Este me tomo por la espalda y me tiro a la cama, luego me giro y me rasguñaba la espalda mientras me sacaba la ropa. No se como pero le di una patada y escape. No me alcanzo a hacer nada.

-No te alcanzo a hacer nada!? Y que es lo que tienes en la espalda? Un mapa?

-Pero no me hizo nada mas!

-Le dijiste a alguien? Además de mi ahora.

-No, llegue a mi habitación y me cure yo misma.

-Bien mal que lo hiciste si te quedaron esas marcas. Mmm... Ya vístete y vamos donde Ex.

-Estas molesto?

-Por algo que paso hace seis meses? No.

Su espectro termino de curar sus heridas en la espalda, Corsa se subió el cierre y salieron de la cocina, pero cerca de la puerta Cayde le detuvo el paso.

-Hey!

-Mira niña, ahora no estas sola, e independiente como termine todo esto, tendrás muchas personas aquí arriba, incluyéndome. Quiero que confíes en mi, porque yo he confiado en ti.

-Sabes que es difícil, cierto? He pasado cinco años sola, algunas veces hablaba con Ex, pero aun así estaba sola. No es fácil abrir tu mente y corazón. Y no es por no querer sociabilizar, es quizás... Miedo.

-Bueno, no tengas miedo- dijo el exo de forma dura -Quedo claro?

Corsa lo miro a los ópticos. Sus ojos estaban acuosos, pero aun así no lloro. Asintió en silencio y el exo bajo el brazo, saliendo de la habitación.

-Pero si dices que confías en mi, porque no me cuentas tus historias?

-Porque no quiero. Eso no significa que no confié en ti.

-Me caes mal.

-Lo se.

Y entraron al ascensor. Cuando llegaron a la Cafetería, Ex los estaba esperando.

-Vaya, se tardaron en llegar- comento el exo verde.

-Corsa no salía nunca.

-Claro, cúlpame a mi.

Ambos se sentaron en la mesa. Primero le sirvió un vaso con liquido al exo, y luego le sirvió un chocolate caliente a la insomne, pero cuando esta vio lo que le había servido, sonrió. Cayde lo noto, y cuando el exo verde se sentó a su lado, lo miro con cara de duda.

-Ex...- dijo Corsa -lo había olvidado.

-Lo se- dijo el nombrado -por eso te lo recordé.

-Emm...- Cayde miraba a los dos de forma intermitente -Que levante la mano el que no entienda que sucede aquí- y levanto su mano.

-Ja ja ja!- rio la insomne -Es mi cumpleaños. Cuando pasa eso, vengo aquí y Ex me da un chocolate caliente con crema arriba, como algo especial. Pero hoy se me olvido, y el me lo recordó. Gracias Ex.

-Que lindo detalle de su parte- dijo el exo azul mirando al exo verde con un dejo de sarcasmo en su voz.

-Si, siempre lo recuerdo- respondió de la misma forma.

Conversaron amenamente los tres. A esa hora ya no quedaban muchos clientes, así que se quedaron hasta que Ex cerro... Y un poco mas.

* * *

-Y pensar que mañana es mi ultimo día de entrenamiento... Y luego las pruebas. Me tengo fe- dijo la insomne mientras caminaban por el pasillo de vuelta a la habitación.

-Yo creo que fallaras miserablemente.

-Ja ja ja! Si realmente creyeras eso no habrías hecho todo esto.

-Quizás necesitaba una excusa para salir de la Vanguardia. Además, debías aprender como son las cosas en la practica, los libros no te enseñaran todo. Hablando de eso...

-Que cosa?

-Creo que deberías conseguirte un amante, alguien que te enseñe todo lo que los libros no harán.

-Vamos! Todo lo que necesito esta en los libros.

-Ah si? Ósea podrías salir con alguien, darle un beso, ya sabes, esas cosas que no se aprenden en los libros.

-He leído novelas románticas, y si no lo he leído, usare el instinto, me ha ayudado bastante.

Cuando Corsa termino esa frase, Cayde la tomo del brazo, la giro para el y la obligo a apoyar la espalda en la pared, luego puso ambas manos a cada lado de la insomne y se acerco a su oído. Corsa quedo quieta, sin saber que hacer. Había sentido el olor a aceite y a liquido refrigerante antes, pero no así de cerca, tanto que escuchaba incluso los pequeños movimientos de los servos internos.

-Que haría tu instinto ahora?- dijo el exo con una voz que la insomne jamás le había escuchado.

Y ahora que iba a hacer?, pensó. No sabia como moverse, como reaccionar, y para mas presión, Cayde seguía acercando su cuerpo.

De pronto el exo sintió una mano en su pecho -Huh?- miro hacia donde estaba la mano, y luego miro a la insomne, que tenia una cara como si nada pudiera afectarle.

-Mira- le dijo Corsa -No me utilices para tus experimentos o juegos, porque no te resultará. Buenas noches- tomó el brazo derecho del exo, lo levantó con mucha suavidad, y salió de ese encierro, dirigiéndose a la habitación que estaba un metro mas allá. Entro, pero volvió a salir -Mañana a las nueve en el hangar?- el exo asintió aun perplejo de lo que había sucedido. La insomne sonrió y entro, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Cayde rió. Nunca nadie había salido así de exitosa después de un encierro como el que había hecho. Pero esa insomne lo había hecho. Rió nuevamente, mientras caminaba de vuelta a la Vanguardia.

Corsa estaba apoyada en la puerta, con la respiración a mil por hora. Tenia las manos en su pecho porque tenia miedo que en cualquier momento su corazón se saliera de sus costillas. No sabia que había sido todo eso, y porque el exo había hecho eso. Pero se sentía extraña. Esa frase con ese tono de voz había sido tan hipnotizante. Agradeció al Viajero que su instinto le haya funcionado.

-Por favor Corsa- dijo el espectro -No me digas que ahora te gusta ese exo. Estarás dentro de una larga fila de chicas a las que ese exo les rompió el corazón.

Pero no era así, no era el la que la tenia acelerada, fue la sensación. Para ese entonces ya estaba mas calmada.

-Hay que dormir, mañana tenemos el ultimo entrenamiento.

* * *

Nueve de la mañana en punto. La insomne entro al hangar y observo el trafico de naves que había ese día. Unas llegaban y otras se iban, pero el hangar nunca estaba vacío.

Camino hacia donde se juntaría con el Líder Cazador, pero para su sorpresa, el ya estaba hablando con Amanda. Algo en su pecho le molesto. El exo estaba apoyado sobre el escritorio mientras hablaba con la humana muy alegremente. No podía ver la cara de Cayde, pero Amanda se veía muy feliz, riéndose en ciertos momentos, ruborizándose en otros.

Avanzo hacia el puesto de la humana, siendo divisada por ella de inmediato.

-Hola Corsa!

-Hola Amanda- saludo un poco mas fría de lo normal. Su mirada y la del exo se encontraron, pero el Líder solo movió la cabeza. Corsa hizo lo mismo.

-Lista para tu vuelo de hoy?- pregunto la humana.

-Claro que esta lista, si yo la entrene- dijo el exo. Extrañamente para la insomne no le pareció divertido, ni tampoco tuvo ganas de pelear con el -Por cierto- agrego el exo azul -Podrías ir a ver la nave? Tengo que terminar de hablar algo con Amanda.

Corsa simplemente asintió, pidió permiso y se retiro, mientras atrás de ella volvía a escuchar la risa de la humana.

Bajo a la plataforma y trato de buscar donde estaba su nave de entrenamiento. Recordaba que era grande y de color marrón con algunos dibujos en ella, pero no recordaba nada mas. Se detuvo y comenzó a mirar hacia arriba, ya que también habían naves colgadas. De pronto sintió que alguien choco con ella.

-Ouch!- dijo la insomne.

-Lo siento!- dijo una voz masculina. Corsa levanto la mirada y lo vio. Un humano de cabello oscuro y tez clara, pero sus ropas no dejaban diferenciar que clase de guardián era -De verdad lo siento, no te vi.

-Tranquilo, yo también estaba distraída.

-Estas buscando algo?

-Emm... Si, una nave.

-Mmm... Era tu nave? Porque es difícil que a un guardián se le olvide su nave ja ja ja!- y rió divertido.

-Es que, aun no soy guardiana. Es una nave de entrenamiento.

-Si quieres te ayudo a buscarla, como... Compensación por chocar contigo.

El chico era agradable con ella, y muy simpático. Corsa accedió de inmediato, así le daría tiempo a ese exo de "terminar su conversación". Le indico lo que ella recordaba, que según ella no era mucho, pero al parecer para el humano le basto.

-Es una nave del Estandarte, ya se a cual te refieres. Lord Saladino se la dio a Amanda.

-Como sabes eso?

-Participe del Estandarte en que ocurrió eso. No tengo idea porque fue, pero se la dio. Ahí esta- el chico apuntó hacia un lugar y ahí estaba. Un poco mas grande que las demás. De pronto su acompañante se cuadro.

-Huh?- cuando se giro a ver para quien se cuadraba, su alegría volvió a disminuir.

-Te dije que encontraras la nave, no alguien con quien conversar- el exo azul la tomo del brazo y la llevo hasta la nave, pero ella se soltó suavemente y se dirigió hacia el humano.

-Mi nombre es Corsa, por cierto- y le extendió su mano.

-Y el mío Jaden- y estrecho la mano de la insomne.

-Tengo que irme.

-Descuida. Animo con tu entrenamiento!

-Terminaste de hacer vida social?- dijo Cayde cuando Corsa volvió a su lado.

-Y tu terminaste de hacer la tuya?- dijo la insomne de forma sarcástica.

-Ja ja ja! Lo que escucho son celos?

-Porque no me enseñas rápido esto mejor.

El exo saco a su espectro y le pidió que abriera la nave. En un par de segundos, una plataforma bajaba frente a ellos. Corsa fue la primera en subir.

Adentro todo estaba lleno de luces, y un tablero con mas luces. Habían dos butacas y dos manubrios para manejar. Al frente una gran ventana en la que cómodamente los dos conductores podían ver todo de forma panorámica. Cayde le pidió que se sentara en la butaca de la izquierda y el se sentó en la de la derecha, ajustaron sus cinturones y el exo encendió la nave. Sonaba como si se fuera a desarmar en cualquier momento.

-Bien, yo manejare un momento, quiero que observes todo lo que hago, luego manejaras tu, entendido?

-Si señor- dijo la insomne con pocas ganas de responder.

Pero si puso atención a sus movimientos, como la encendió, como avanzaba, como adquiría mas velocidad, o como frenaba. Durante una hora no hubo mas que silencio y movimientos. De pronto Cayde detuvo la nave en el aire.

-Ahora te toca a ti- apago su manubrio y encendió el de Corsa.

La insomne lo tomo entre sus manos. Sentía como vibraba la nave a causa del motor, se sentía bien, y con miedo a la vez. Si no había puesto suficiente atención, ambos podrían morir.

-Bien, ahora da algunas vueltas alrededor de la Ciudad.

Y así lo hizo. Quería ver el paisaje, pero tenia que estar pendiente de cada movimiento que hacia, si movía el manubrio dos centímetro, la nave se movía tres metros, todo se amplificaba.

Otra hora en silencio, en donde al parecer lo hizo bien, porque tampoco le decían cosas. Cuando ya llevaba una hora y treinta minutos volando, el exo hablo.

-Como crees que lo hiciste?- dijo sentado desde la butaca con los brazos cruzados.

-Pues... Creo que bien.

-Entonces no tendrás problemas en solucionar esto- se movió hacia adelante sin levantarse, y con un solo botón la nave se apago. Y comenzaron a caer.

Corsa se puso nerviosa, pero no lo demostró... Mucho. Apretaba botones que ella creía que encenderían la nave, pero nada pasaba. Activaba los alerones y giraba palancas, aunque nada al azar. A su mente vino todo lo que sabia sobre naves, pero al parecer nada parecía funcionar. Y el exo no ayudaba mucho.

Estaba sentado de brazos cruzados, mirándola y diciéndole cosas como _Nos caemos!_ O _Concéntrate!_. Y además veía el suelo acercarse cada vez mas.

De pronto una idea cruzo por su mente. Reviso los niveles de combustible en el motor de la nave y descubrió que estaban en cero, así que redirigió el combustible hacia el motor, y cuando una luz verde se encendió, activo los alerones y encendió el motor. Y la nave se elevo.

Suspiro aliviada.

-Te demoraste- dijo Cayde.

-Enserio? Te salve la vida y me dices eso?

-Y que esperabas? Que te colocara una estrella en la frente? Eso pídeselo a Zavala. Era tu deber salvar a tu instructor- la miro de reojo -Por cierto, que te sucede que estas tan agradable?

La insomne miro hacia otro lado -Nada, que podría pasarme?

-No me digas que es porque estaba hablando con Amanda.

-Que!? No! Me da lo mismo que hables con quien quieras- dijo la insomne con los brazo cruzados.

-Entonces?- el exo seguía hurgando en ese tema.

Corsa suspiro -Es como me tratas cuando estas con alguien, como Amanda. Como si molestara.

-Ja ja ja!- rio Cayde -Corsa, si realmente me molestaras ya lo sabrías. Y si, suelo ser un horrible exo a veces, pero créeme que no es por que quiera. Soy así, ya deberías saberlo.

-Entonces... No te molesta estar haciendo esto?

-Al contrario, entre menos tiempo pase en la Vanguardia, mejor para mi. Ahora llévanos al Hangar, creo que ya podrías pilotar la Spectra.

Llegaron al hangar y Corsa aterrizo la nave. Cuando bajaron a buscar la segunda nave, la insomne aprovecho de buscar al humano de la mañana.

-Deja al hechicero tranquilo Corsa, y tu concéntrate en lo que tienes que hacer.

-Como sabes que es un hechicero?

-Traía una estampa en su brazo... Pero claro, si te dedicas a mirar otras cosas en vez de ver lo importante, morirás pronto en el campo de batalla- pararon frente a una nave blanca, con detalles en azul oscuro, y se notaba que era mas nueva que la anterior -Te presento a la Spectra. Esta belleza me ha sacado de varios aprietos. Vamos, entremos.

Ambos entraron, pero la insomne quedo deslumbrada. Todo era pulcro en el interior, tenia solo una butaca en el centro y también tenia luces en todo el tablero, y algo que le pareció extraño es que tenia unas pequeñas ventanas laterales, pero no tenia parabrisas.

Cayde se sentó en la butaca y la nave se encendió, y donde debía estar el parabrisas, se encendió una pantalla que cubría toda la vista panorámica.

-Wow, eso fue genial- dijo la insomne mirando la pantalla.

-Te conformas con tan poco niña.

Levantaron el vuelo y salieron del hangar, pero esta vez con destino al espacio.

-Donde vamos?- pregunto Corsa con duda.

-Tienes que aprender a hacer hipersaltos. Te servirán para llegar mas rápido a destino. Ven, siéntate aquí- el exo salió de su asiento para cederlo a la insomne. Esta se sentó y comenzó a observar lo que hacia el exo azul -Todo esto que has hecho en las naves lo hará tu espectro, pero si por alguna razón no lo tienes, debes saber hacerlo tu. Ahora dirigirte a la luna.

Viajaron alrededor del satélite terrestre, y Corsa jamás la había visto tan cerca.

Luego hicieron un hipersalto a Venus, y al cabo de unos segundos, el planeta ya estaba frente a ellos. Era verde y en algunas zonas era amarillo.

-No se ve un planeta muy habitable- comento la insomne.

-Ikora no te hablo del Colectivo de Ishtar? Fue un centro neurálgico en la Edad de Oro. Yo trabaje ahí unos años también.

-Enserio? Haciendo que?

-Esa es una historia para otro momento.

-Ah no, ahora si que me la cuentas. Tengo el control de esta nave y puedo hacer que nos quedemos aquí por horas- dijo Corsa muy segura de si misma.

-Puedes?- el exo se acerco a ella y se miraron fijamente. Corsa cedió.

-Ok, ok, no puedo. Pero ya que estamos aquí podrías-

-No, no podría, ahora coloca curso hacia Marte, y ten cuidado por favor, no quiero quedar enterrado en Phobos en una base Cabal.

Corsa orbitaba el planeta rojo, maravillándose con algunos paisajes que alcanzaba a divisar. Su espectro le iba complementando con información lo que la insomne le decía, mientras el exo solo observaba con detención como iba manejando la nave.

-Podemos acercarnos al planeta?- pregunto Corsa.

-Es muy peligroso- respondió Cayde -Después si quieres cuando seas guardiana podrás darte el lujo de morir. Pero ahora no, así que coloca curso hacia la Tierra. Ya has visto mucho.

Corsa no pudo reclamar, si no gano en contarle la historia, menos iba a poder ganarle en esto. La nave fue mas fácil de aterrizar que la anterior, quizás por su antigüedad, pensó. Con la nave apagada y ya estacionada, la insomne iba a bajar de esta, pero el exo la detuvo.

-Te dije que habíamos terminado? O ya estas apurada por ver a ese hechicerito.

-No estoy apurada por ver a nadie- dijo Corsa cruzándose de brazos, así que volvió a sentarse.

-Bien, mañana tienes las pruebas, como te sientes?

-Emm... Bien, creo.

-Creo?- el exo se levanto y se coloco atrás de la insomne, e hizo girar la butaca -No puedes decir "creo" unas horas antes de realizar una prueba que definirá tu vida.

-Y que quieres que diga?

-No lo se, tal vez... Mas segura?

-Estoy nerviosa.

-De que?

-Como que de que?- la insomne se levantó y comenzó a caminar por la nave -Estoy nerviosa de no pasar las pruebas, de equivocarme, de dejar tu nombre mal, de... De... Argh! De todo.

-Y que? Acaso no estuviste una semana entrenando y aprendiendo?- Se sentó donde había estado Corsa hace un momento -Para eso practicaste? Entonces mejor te hubiera dejado como estabas.

-Que? No! Si aprendí, y bastante, es solo que...

-Mira niña, tienes que estar segura de lo que sabes. Eso nadie te lo puede enseñar, porque viene de ti. Así que cambia esa actitud y dime como estas para mañana.

Corsa detuvo su caminar nervioso, y observo al exo, que esperaba una respuesta. Era verdad, esa seguridad debía venir desde ella, no la enseñaban ni la adquirían. Se movió como soltando las malas energías, tomo una pose mas erguida, y se coloco derecha.

-Bien, tienes razón.

-Entonces, como estas?

-Orador- dijo apuntando al exo -Aquí te espero.

* * *

 **De verdad lo lamento! Pensé que ya lo había subido! Lo siento.**

 **Por fin! Corsa termino el entrenamiento. Ahora solo quedan las pruebas y ya podrá ser guardiana. Como les comente en el capitulo anterior, pensaba meter a Shiro-4 en la historia. Es un poco pronto, lo se, pero es un mini spoiler que les dare para las temporadas posteriores.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews y sus favoritos. Me alegran el día cuando los leo. Lamentablemte tengo malas y buenas noticias. La mala es que ya nos estamos acercando al final. La buena es que esta historia ira por temporadas, así que las aventuras de Corsa no terminaran aquí. Solo denme un poco de tiempo y la magia ocurrirá.**

 **Saludos guardianes, nos leeremos la próxima semana, de forma mas puntual jajaja.**


	12. Ni siquiera debiste intentarlo

**Buenas noches guardianes, nos vemos al final.**

* * *

12.- Ni siquiera debiste intentarlo.

Esa noche Corsa no pudo dormir. En su cabeza repasaba el conocimiento aprendido durante la semana, y a pesar que su espectro le recalcaba que debía descansar, ella no podía. Había sido citada a las nueve de la mañana, y ya eran las tres.

Se levanto de la cama a las seis de la mañana, tomo un bueno desayuno, vio las noticias, y se dirigió al baño a limpiarse. Se coloco su traje de entrenamiento y salió. Diez para las nueve ya estaba caminando hacia la Vanguardia. Saludo a Lord Shaxx y este le devolvió el saludo muy animoso, sabia a lo que iba Corsa, así que le deseo lo mejor. En la puerta del gran salón se detuvo, estaba cerrada.

-Animo Corsa- le dijo su espectro.

-Descuida, se que todo saldrá bien.

Giro la manilla de la puerta y la abrió. Ninguno de los presentes noto que había llegado porque estaban dándole la espalda , así que cerró la puerta en silencio y avanzo hacia donde estaban reunidos, pero noto que faltaba alguien.

-Buenos días- dijo la insomne.

Los presentes se dieron vuelta al notar su presencia. Ahora si podía estar segura, Cayde no estaba.

-Corsa, pensé que te había llegado el comunicado antes de que vinieras aquí- dijo el Orador -Lo envié a tu espectro.

-Señor- dijo el nombrado -No me ha llegado nada.

-Pero... Que sucede?- pregunto Corsa mirando a Zavala y a Ikora, pero ambos evitaron su mirada.

-Veras niña, tu madre vino aquí el día de ayer, y nos pidió que no permitiéramos dejarte hacer las pruebas.

-Que!? Pero-

-Ella acuso a Cayde de secuestro de una menor de edad, y además dijo que ella no te había autorizado a realizar las pruebas- dijo al fin el Comandante.

-No! Eso es falso!

-Corsa- hablo Ikora -Ella aun es legalmente tu madre, y tu legalmente eres una menor de edad. En este momento Cayde esta dando una declaración para ver su defensa.

-Tendrás que decidir joven Corsa- dijo el Orador de forma casi despectiva -Nosotros no teníamos idea de este problema, pero te traemos la solución. Si decides irte con tu madre que esta esperando en la plazoleta, ella dijo que retiraría los cargos contra el Señor Seis.

-Pero... Líder Ikora, usted sabe lo que sucedió, debe entender- Pero la nombrada solo desvió la mirada. Dirigió la mirada hacia el Comandante, pero tampoco hubo respuesta.

-Joven Corsa, por favor, no hagas esto mas difícil. Ve con tu madre y olvídate de este asunto.

La insomne quería decirle tantas cosas al Orador, y sobre todo a los dos Lideres presentes, pero sabia que lo que dijera seria perjudicial para Cayde, así que callo, y los miro con impotencia. Se enderezó un poco y se despidió de los presentes, pero el Orador aun no había dicho todo.

-Por cierto joven Corsa, tu espectro se quedara conmigo para reacondicionamiento. Debo encontrar otro guardián legitimo para el.

-No!- dijo el espectro -Señor, con todo respeto, esta insomne es mi guardián, ella me despertó y me ha tratado bien, quiero servirle a ella hasta el final de sus días.

-Espectro, tu deber es servir a un guardián, y ella no lo es.

El espectro miro a Corsa, y esta con un gesto le pidió que fuera con el. Al principio hizo un movimiento de negación en el aire, pero al ver que la insomne no cambiaba su rostro, el espectro cedió, viajando hacia el Orador.

Salió por la puerta sin siquiera cerrarla. Lord Shaxx algo le pregunto, pero no le logro entender, iba demasiado apenada, pero sin llorar. Subió por las escaleras y se encontró con Misa que la esperaba con dos guardias. La miro con odio.

-No me odies niña- le dijo la mujer -Estoy haciendo esto por tu bien.

-Bien? Que bien me estas haciendo si me estas quitando lo único que había soñado!

-Vamos niña, ni siquiera debiste intentarlo. Este no es tu destino, jamás serias una guardiana. Ese exo te metió demasiadas cosas en la cabeza que no estaban a tu alcance. Vamos muévete, aun quedan habitaciones sin limpiar.

Y los cuatro caminaron hacia el ascensor que llevaba hacia los pisos inferiores, hacia el lugar que Corsa jamás pensó volver.

* * *

Cayde camino hacia la Vanguardia. No hablo con nadie en su camino. Estaba reservando sus palabras para alguien mas.

La puerta del gran salón estaba abierta, y el Líder Titán estaba conversando con un guardián. El exo se coloco en su puesto de siempre, apoyado sobre sus manos que estaban cerradas en forma de puño y mirando un punto fijo en el mapa. El insomne lo diviso apenas entro. Hizo retirar al guardián con el que estaba conversando y llamo al exo a donde estaba la escultura de la Tierra y el Viajero. Cuando ya estaban solos, el Líder Titán hablo.

-Cayde, quería-

-Conversar conmigo? Que bien, porque yo tengo unas ganas de escuchar lo que te motivo a aceptar la acusación de Misa- dijo el exo con las manos en la cintura y caminando de un lado a otro.

-Sabes cuales eran mis motivaciones, estabas perdiendo el tiempo con esa insomne.

-Como puedes estar tan seguro de eso? Estabas ahí? Le preguntaste acaso?

-No tenia necesidad de hacer eso, me bastaba con solo mirar tus ausencias.

-Lo hacia por un bien!

-Tu deber es estar aquí!

Exo e insomne se miraron a los ojos, Cayde estaba furioso y Zavala se estaba impacientando. Ambos Lideres estaban alzando cada vez mas la voz, por lo que Ikora le pidió a los guardianes que hablaban con ella que esperaran afuera un momento, ella salió y cerro la puerta.

-Si no sabias porque la ayudaba, no debiste haber aceptado la acusación.

-Mira Cayde, la única razón por la que estas en la Vanguardia es porque Andal te auspicio frente al Orador. Dijo que serias un buen Líder, y lo único que has hecho es traer problemas. No puedes seguir ordenes, te han acusado de acoso y ahora de secuestro, te escapas de tus deberes y no le tienes ningún respeto al Orador.

-Y tu crees que a mi me gusta estar aquí? Sabes que no! Que daría por estar en una escuadra, y si crees que no tengo respeto por nadie te equivocas, porque el respeto hacia Andal y lo que me enseño me tienen aquí.

-Entonces comienza a hacer tu trabajo, exo.

-Y acaso eso no es lo que he estado haciendo!? Andal me enseño que la misma oportunidad que el me dio, debía dársela a alguien mas. También me juzgaron como lo hicieron con Corsa, y por gracia divina los exos pueden ser guardianes, pero y si no? Y si hubiera seguido siendo el humano que era? También le habrían hecho este show a Andal?

-Esto no es un show.

-Ni siquiera estas escuchando!

-Porque no necesito escuchar nada mas de ti, solo que ahora harás tu trabajo. Créeme que lo único que te tiene aquí es el respeto que le tenia a ese cazador. Ahora si-

-Sabes que? Vete a la mierda Zavala- el exo llevo su mano derecha a su hombro izquierdo, y saco de golpe un parche que indicaba su función en la Vanguardia, avanzo hacia la gran mesa y lo dejo en el puesto que ocupaba el Líder Titán -Antes me inspirabas respeto, y hasta sabiduría. Pero ahora solo veo un insomne que esta preocupado de lo que piense el Orador- se giro hacia el Comandante -Búscate otro Líder Cazador, uno que te siga tal como sigues lo que dice ese viejo, porque yo no voy a hacer ese papel- y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

-Si sales por esa puerta, olvídate que vas a volver.

El exo se detuvo en la puerta y se giro hacia Zavala -Si salgo por esta puerta, créeme que no tengo pensado volver.

Y Cayde-6 salió.

* * *

Ex ni siquiera noto cuando Cayde entro a su Cafetería. Ni cuando se sentó en la ultima mesa del recinto. Lo vino a notar cuando atendió la mesa contigua. Se sentó frente a el. Eran las diez de la mañana, así que no habían muchos clientes.

-Y tu?- pregunto el exo verde -No deberías estar con Corsa?

El exo azul ni siquiera respondió. Tenía la cabeza sujetada por ambas manos y los ópticos apagados. Ex noto que había pasado algo cuando vio el hombro izquierdo del exo rasgado. Lo seguía mirando y se seguía impacientando. Ya tenia bastante confianza como para amenazarlo. Y lo hizo.

-Si no me dices te lanzaré esta cafetera con café en la cabeza.

-Ugh!- Cayde levanto la cabeza y lo miro. El exo verde por unos microsegundos tuvo miedo, pero el exo azul simplemente giro la cabeza hacia la ventana -Que quieres que te cuente. Que Corsa no pudo hacer las pruebas porque Misa la vino a buscar? Que me acusaron de secuestro? O que renuncie a la Vanguardia?

La cafetera fue a dar al piso, botando todo el contenido de su interior.

-Que!? Pero... En que momento... Cuando...

-Chico, no tengo ganas de hablar ahora, solo déjame aquí y tráeme una bebida.

Ex estaba de pie frente a Cayde mirándolo atónito. No entendía como en tan corto tiempo todo se fue por el desagüe. El exo azul lo miro para insistirle por su bebida, pero la cara de Ex se lo impidió.

-Que.

-Como que que!? No piensas hacer nada?

-Y que quieres que haga?- dijo acomodándose en su asiento -Ya no soy Líder de Vanguardia y Corsa es menor de edad.

-Quien te dijo eso?

-Misa tenia un papel que me mostro la Policía Titán. Corsa tiene veinte años.

-Cayde, ella tiene veintiún años. Los cumplió el día que le di el chocolate caliente con crema.

-Imposible- dijo el exo azul bastante extrañado -Cuando yo la conocí, tenia diecinueve y-

-Hey- dijo Ex sentándose frente a el -Yo la conozco desde los trece años, cuando empezó a trabajar con Jacky-D.

-Y quien es... Jacky-D?

-Eso no importa ahora, saca la cuenta. Empezó a trabajar con el a los trece, tres años después se fue y trabajo con Misa, aquí la volvió a ver cuando tenia diecisiete y ya tenia un año trabajando con Misa. Me conto sobre ti cuando tenia diecinueve, pero faltaban meses para que cumpliera los veinte. Un año después paso todo esto y su cumpleaños fue hace unos días.

-Pero y porque mintió sobre su edad?

-Mintió? O nunca le preguntaste? Ella sabe que esa acusación es falsa, pero sin un certificado que lo compruebe su palabra no vale nada.

-Entonces-

-Entonces si ella es mayor de edad, no pueden acusarte de secuestro y ella esta autorizada para realizar las pruebas! Lo tenemos!

-Hey, hey, cálmate un momento chico, hay que organizar esto. Tráeme mi bebida, llamare a Scatmya.

Y su espectro apareció frente a el, había dejado de ser Líder, pero no guardián.

* * *

-No sabía que también te manejabas en el arte de los contactos Scatmya.

-No siempre tengo que decirte todo lo que hago o poseo Cayde.

La insomne y el exo caminaban por una de las calles de La Ultima Ciudad. Eran casi las doce del día y se notaba que era un día ajetreado. Vehículos en las calles, gente con bolsas, niños jugando en la acera, todo era muy movido en la ciudad que entregaba esperanza a los últimos refugiados.

Entraron por un pasaje y de inmediato divisaron un edificio alto y de mucha antigüedad. Habían niños jugando en su exterior y jóvenes observando por las ventanas.

-Te presento el primer hogar de Corsa, el Orfanato numero cinco de la Ultima Ciudad- comento Scatmya -Un humilde comienzo déjame decir.

Ambos entraron. El salón no se veía muy reluciente, tenia moho y suciedad en las paredes. Varios chicos comenzaron a rodearlos, por lo que supieron de inmediato que los habían reconocido.

-Son guardianes?- pregunto un niño pequeño. Era un humano con piel oscura y tenia un peinado divertido según el exo, no debía tener mas de cinco o seis años terrestres.

Cayde miro a Scatmya como buscando ayuda, jamás había lidiado con niños, o eso recordaba. La insomne sonrió, se agacho frente al chico y le hablo.

-Así es, somos guardianes cazadores.

Esa simple frase desato la alegría de los niños, haciendo que todos se acercaran a los extraños. Scatmya no podía responder todas las preguntas, y Cayde se hacia el desentendido. Una niña pequeña se acerco a el y tiro de su capa suavemente, como llamando su atención. El exo la miro y luego miro a Scatmya.

-Vámonos o comenzare a adoptarlos.

-Ja ja ja! No sabia que tenias corazón- dijo la insomne con un niño en sus brazos. En ese momento se acerco una señora de no mas de cuarenta años terrestres.

-Disculpen a los chicos, generalmente no vienen guardianes a estos lugares.

-Me imagino- dijo el exo, mientras miraba de reojo a la niña que había tirado de su capa.

-Oh, discúlpela señor, ella es ciega. Vamos Clara, suelta al señor- la niña lo soltó y comenzó a caminar hacia donde provenía la voz, con las manos hacia adelante para ver que tocaba primero.

-Scatmya!- Cayde no aguantaba la escena.

-Ok, ok- dijo la insomne y bajando al niño. La humana dio unas palmadas y los chicos desaparecieron, corriendo a todas partes -Estamos aquí porque queremos saber de una niña que salió de este orfanato. Necesitamos su registro de llegada.

-Claro, por supuesto... Y ustedes son?

-Lo lamento, mi nombre es Scatmya, y este exo tan hablador es mi Líder de Vanguardia, Cayde-6.

-Bien, síganme por favor.

La humana los llevo hasta su escritorio y se sentó -Díganme, a quien buscan?

-Su nombre es Corsa- comento el exo -No tiene apellido porque-

-Es huérfana, lo se. Eso sucede cuando los chicos salen de acá sin una familia. Déjenme buscarla.

Comenzó a teclear en una computadora que era mas antigua que el Estratega, de pronto dio con algo.

-Bien, aquí la encontré. Corsa. Llego aquí en el año 2694. Pero en el año 2704 ella se escapo. Volvió en el año 2707 y dos días después la adopto Misa Akinomoto.

-Podría darme una copia de eso por favor?- pidió el exo. La humana acepto y se dirigió a otro salón, mientras Cayde sacaba cuentas.

-Y bien?- pregunto Scatmya -Ya tenemos el certificado que demuestra que Corsa no es menor de edad. Ahora que haremos.

-Ir a la Policía Titán, dejar constancia que no la secuestre y que estaba bajo su voluntad, y después ir a buscarla.

-Y con Zavala?

-Eso lo veré cuando esté desocupado.

La humana llegó con el papel impreso y se los entrego. Cayde llamo a su espectro para que lo guardara. Ambos agradecieron a la señora y se despidieron de los chicos, que los fueron a dejar hasta la puerta.

Ahora que ya tenía la solución, debía encontrar una manera de hacer que Misa dejara en paz a Corsa de una vez por todas y para siempre.

* * *

Los dos guardias que acompañaban a Misa la obligaron a entrar a su antigua habitación. Cuando entraron todos la puerta se cerro.

-Porque haces esto Misa? Tanto me odias?

-Odiarte a ti?- respondió la humana -No te sientas importante niña. Solo te estoy salvando de un destino que no será bueno contigo. Y porque la Vanguardia me lo debe.

-La Vanguardia? Que te hizo?

-Acaso crees que eres especial? Ellos nos discriminan todos los días, nos tratan como pequeños androides encargados de su felicidad. Yo no postule a ser guardiana, pero si quería un trabajo mejor, y nadie me dio la oportunidad, tuve que surgir sola, por eso me gano la vida como lo hago, por eso si tuve que engañar a ese exo para quitarle dinero lo iba a hacer. Ellos jamás piensan en nosotros.

-Jamás? Misa, ellos son guardianes, piensan en nosotros cada vez que salen a la batalla.

-Y pensaron en Alana cuando ese titán la mato? O cuando ese cazador se abalanzo sobre ti hace un par de meses? Solo es un bonito lema que tienen, proteger la ciudad, pero nos discriminan y nos utilizan como un pañuelo desechable.

-A los que conocí no eran así conmigo. Me querían por como era.

-Segura? Podrías dar tu vida por eso? Y porque no veo a nadie defendiéndote ahora? Solo eras una buena causa que colocarían en sus curriculum. Acaso crees que ese exo te apreciaba? Solo estaba sacándose la culpa que tenia pagando por ti.

-Pagando por mi?

-Oh... Acaso no te dijo?- Corsa negó con la cabeza -Tu querido amigo pago quinientos mil de lumen por tu seguridad.

Corsa quedo sentada en la cama. El había pagado esa ridícula cantidad... Por ella?

-Entiende niña, nadie vendrá a buscarte, nadie se preocupara por ti, y solo tu puedes velar por tu vida. Ahora sácate esa ropa y ponte a limpiar, será un año duro para ti.

En ese momento la insomne lo entendió. Solo ella podía cambiar su destino, debía dejar de depender de los demás y debía actuar ella. Se subió a la cama y miro a Misa a los ojos.

-Oblígame.

-Eso será fácil. Chicos.

Misa hizo un movimiento con su mano indicándole que le quitaran el traje. El primer guardia intento tomarla pero la insomne salto y le abrazo el cuello con las piernas, botándolo al suelo. El segundo guardia intento abrazarla por lo que Corsa se giro por debajo de la cama. El primer guardia se levanto y se subió a la cama, mientras que el segundo la tiraba de los pies. La insomne saco su cuchilla en la que estuvo trabajando y le corto el dorso de la mano.

Recordó algo que Misha le había dicho en su entrenamiento: _Somos de pequeño tamaño, no podemos ganar con fuerza, debemos ganar con agilidad. No podrás botar a un Capitán de una patada, pero podrás cortarle la garganta de un solo golpe con tu cuchilla._

Y así lo hizo. Se deslizo por debajo de la cama y salió por el extremo final de esta. El primer guardia era muy lento, así que cuando intento moverse para atraparla, Corsa ya le había dado un golpe en el cuello para aturdirlo. El segundo guardia volvió a abalanzarse sobre ella, pero la insomne salto sobre un mueble para darse impulso y le dio con todo su pie en la cara.

Ambos guardias yacían en el suelo, mientras Misa miraba la escena pegada a la puerta.

-Tu sabes que no soy menor de edad Misa- dijo Corsa con su cuchilla en la mano, mirándola fijamente -Déjame salir de aquí y no te molestare mas.

-Si... Si me atacas, yo... Le diré a la Vanguardia! Jamás serás guardiana!

-No te atacare, solo déjame salir de aquí.

* * *

Cayde y Scatmya bajaban por el ascensor hacia los pisos inferiores. Llevaban a dos titanes policías para resguardar la veracidad de los hechos, y así Misa no podría decir que la amedrentaron para quitarle a Corsa.

Caminaron por el largo pasillo que llevaba hacia la empresa de limpieza, pero cuando llegaron a la oficina de Misa, nadie abrió. Los titanes abrieron la puerta de un golpe, y tal como pensaron no había nadie. Avanzaron por la oficina y llegaron al pasillo que daba a las habitaciones de las chicas de limpieza.

Escucharon ruidos desde una de las habitaciones, así que siguieron el sonido. Cuando llegaron a la habitación los titanes golpearon.

* * *

-Misa déjame salir.

-Porque haces esto Corsa! Yo de verdad te quería como mi hija!

-Si hubiera sido así, no habría tenido la necesidad de irme, habrías aceptado que quería ser una guardiana, y no habrías quemado mis libros.

-Lo hice por tu seguridad! El mundo afuera no es un lugar para ti!

-Y por eso quiero ser guardiana, para que el mundo sea un lugar para mi.

Se escucharon golpes desde el otro lado de la puerta.

- _Somos la Policía Titán! Abran la puerta de inmediato!_

Misa derrotada la abrió, y se encontró con los dos titanes y los dos cazadores. La luz del pasillo ilumino donde se encontraba Corsa, y esta al primero que vio fue a Cayde. La felicidad la embargo y lo primero que hizo fue correr hasta el y abrazarlo. El exo le correspondió.

-Estas bien?- le pregunto el exo. La insomne solo asintió sin dejar de abrazarlo ni separarse de el.

* * *

-Tienes hambre Corsa?- pregunto el exo verde -Puedo prepararte lo mismo del otro día.

-Gracias Ex, me encantaría.

Las dos insomnes permanecían sentadas en la mesa, mientras un exo verde preparaba unos sándwich y un exo azul hablaba con la Policía Titán fuera de la Cafetería.

Cayde entro por la puerta y se dirigió hacia la mesa. Cuando se sentó, Scatmya se levanto a ver que hacia Ex en la cocina. La Cafetería estaba cerrada, así que tenían total libertad.

-Bien, la Policía Titán dijo que retiraría los cargos y yo les dije que no pondría cargos contra Misa- dijo el exo relajándose hacia atrás en su asiento y dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana -Me preguntaron si querías colocar cargos contra ella y les dije que no, también me dijeron que comentaran esto con Zavala y el Orador- Miro a la insume de reojo y noto que esta lo miraba con algo de duda -Huh?

-Quería preguntarte algo- dijo Corsa algo tímida.

-Así que por eso se levanto Scatmya, bien, que es.

-Es que... Misa me dijo que tu... Este...

-Mas rápido por favor.

-Ugh... Bien, Misa me dijo que tu pagaste por mi seguridad el año que estuve con ella. Quinientos mil de lumen.

El exo miro hacia la ventana, desviando la mirada- Y que si lo hice?

-Porque? Porque siempre estas ahí que te necesito? Porque me ayudas? Porque te preocupas por mi? Porque...?

-Porque alguien hizo lo mismo por mi, Corsa. Andal Brask me enseño que la vida esta llena de oportunidades, pero que no siempre las ves porque a veces debes subirte sobre una silla para verlas. Antes de ser un exo fui un humano. Un mercenario. Tenia una buena vida, chicas, dinero, viajaba por el universo, era feliz haciéndole miserable la vida a otros- Bebió un poco de su bebida -Pero cuando llevaron mi mente a este cuerpo, pague todos mis pecados.

"Fui guardia de una científica en el Colectivo de Ishtar, luche en favor a la humanidad cuando la Oscuridad ataco, caí con el Colapso, me revivieron muchas veces, me reiniciaron otras mas, solo quería morir de una vez, pero no podía, porque cuando moría era igual que dormir, sabia que despertaría al otro día en quizás que planeta"

"Hasta que apareció Andal. El me hizo ver que mas que odiar esta nueva forma, debía aprender a trabajarla. _¿De que va a servir un exo con lagunas mentales y claros signos de locura?_ le pregunte. Solo servía como maquina de guerra, para eso nos crearon los humanos. Pero el me dijo que no, que eso no era tan así. Que mis conocimientos antes del Colapso servirían para dar un mejor futuro, tanto para mi como para los últimos refugiados".

"Por eso te estoy dando una oportunidad, por eso quiero que seas algo mas que lo que alguna vez te dijeron. Porque yo lo viví, y se que puedes lograr algo mejor, tanto para ti, como para nosotros".

Corsa estaba anonadada. No sabia que decir, el exo le había respondido sus preguntas.

-Wow... Yo... Estoy bastante sorprendida.

-Lo se- dijo Cayde acomodándose hacia atrás en su asiento y bebiendo de su vaso -Suelo causar eso en las mujeres.

La insomne sonrió. Ahora que sabia ya no le volvería a preguntar otra vez porque. Scatmya y Ex volvieron con comida para las insomnes y se sentaron en la mesa.

-Por cierto- dijo Scatmya tomando un trozo del sándwich -Vi como dejaste a esos guardias Corsa.

La nombrada comenzó a contar como los había hecho caer, sacando muestras de asombro en el exo verde, pero risas en el exo azul. Quien iba a pensar que ese día iba a terminar así.

* * *

 **Me encanto hacer este capítulo porque tuvo de todo. Lo mas seguro es que alguno de mis lectores se haya asustado por como iba caminando. Pero tranquilos, Corsa volvió por mas.**

 **Otra cosa que me encanto fue hacer la pequeña historia de Cayde. He averiguado mucho en el Grimorio y en los foros de Bungie, y creo que fue la mejor forma de contar sin volverla latera o aburrida. Y la pequeña pelea con Zavala, la disfrute mucho.**

 **Pero como dije anteriormente, ya retomamos el camino. Aunque debo contarles que el próximo viernes es el ultimo capitulo, por eso este es muy largo.**

 **Gracias a todos por sus reviews, me gusta que les guste la historia, ya que esto empezó como una forma de desestresarme y olvidarme un momento de los exámenes y tareas jajaja. Tengo planeado que esta historia sea tan larga como el mismo juego, haciéndola por temporadas como los DLC's, por ejemplo, esta es la primera temporada, la segunda terminaría en el Jardín Negro, la tercera con Crota, y así sucesivamente hasta Lord Saladino.**

 **Bueno guardianes lectores, nos veremos la próxima semana. Que la Luz del Viajero los ampare.**


	13. Guardián Renegado

**Nos vemos al final... Por ultima vez...**

* * *

13.- Guardián Renegado.

Al día siguiente del acontecimiento con Misa, Cayde fue llamado a una reunión con el Orador, Zavala e Ikora. Por desgracia, Scatmya fue llamada por su clan para una actividad, y Ex estaba ocupado porque hoy era día de pago. El exo azul le pidió a Corsa que no estuviera cerca de la Vanguardia, pero ella estaba demasiado nerviosa por el resultado de esa reunión.

-Aun no salen?- pregunto la insomne.

-Tranquila niña, haces que yo me coloque nervioso- le dijo el Líder del Crisol.

Corsa fue de todas formas a la Vanguardia, y le conto a Lord Shaxx lo sucedido el día de ayer y lo que sucedería hoy. El exo la hizo sentarse en uno de esos sillones que mantenía, mientras intentaba calmarle un poco los nervios.

-Quizás no debería estar aquí- se levanto Corsa -Pero y si me necesita?- Volvió a sentarse -Pero quizás le digan algo porque yo este aquí- se volvió a levantar.

-Vamos niña! No es el fin del mundo. Todo saldrá bien. Mira, siéntate- y delicadamente la obligo a sentarse, mientras el se agachaba frente a ella -Te contare algo. Zavala es demasiado cuadrado, demasiado estricto y pegado a las reglas. Ikora es una humana que sabe demasiado, inspira sabiduría y no permite que el pasado se repita. Necesitan una mente conflictiva, poco sociable y que no reciba ordenes, como Cayde. El trae el equilibrio a este grupo, y el Orador algo que sabe es que perder el equilibrio es lo peor que le puede pasar a esta Torre.

-Entonces cree que a pesar de todo lo que sucedió lo dejaran?

-Por supuesto! Vamos niña, cuando te he mentido?

De pronto escucharon que la puerta del salón se abría. Rápidamente Corsa se lanzo bajo el escritorio de Lord Shaxx, mientras el exo se colocaba en el lugar que siempre lo encontraban, de pie al lado de su escritorio. Comenzó a tararear una canción.

Cayde salió del salón, y como si no estuviera pensando en nada, se dirigió hacia el Líder del Crisol.

-Necesitas algo?- pregunto Lord Shaxx casi de forma intimidante.

-Si... Corsa!

Y de pronto se escucho un golpe que provenía desde el escritorio. La insomne al verse sorprendida se dio con el escritorio en la cabeza. Salió gateando desde donde estaba y lo miro adolorida.

-Como sabias que estaría aquí?

-Fácil. Shaxx nunca canta.

-Lord Shaxx!- reclamo la insomne.

-Que! Nunca había tenido que disimular algo- dijo el exo titán cruzándose de brazos.

-Quiero que me esperes afuera Corsa. Tengo que hablar con Shaxx.

-Y no me dirás que te dijeron?

-Afuera!

La insomne camino derrotada hacia la salida, y cuando ya noto que iba subiendo las escaleras, el exo cazador comenzó a hablar con el exo titán.

* * *

Corsa estaba sentada en las escaleras que daban a la entrada de la Vanguardia, tenia las manos abrazando sus rodillas y su cabeza sobre estas. De pronto escucho que alguien hablaba en su oído.

-En esa posición te habría matado unas tres veces.

Levanto la cabeza para encontrarse con el exo cazador. En realidad lo había sentido subir las escaleras, por eso se quedo tan tranquila.

-Ahora me dirás?

-Si caminas, no me sentare en el suelo- y comenzó a caminar.

La insomne se levanto de prisa y lo alcanzo. Caminaron en silencio hasta el borde de la Torre, y ambos se apoyaron en la baranda.

-Bien, seré breve. Zavala hablo con el Orador y le explico que todo había sido un mal entendido, Ikora apoyo este dicho y el Orador acepto que hicieras las pruebas.

-Enserio? Genial! Y cuando las hare?

-Mañana, a la misma hora que la vez anterior.

-Ok, estaré lista... Y a ti como te fue?

-Emm... Zavala no había hablado con el Orador sobre nuestra pequeña rencilla, así que me dijo que esto quedaba aquí. Me dio una charla sobre como ser una buen Líder y bla bla bla. El punto es que me pregunto si quería seguir en esto.

Corsa se sorprendió. Esa era la oportunidad que el estaba esperando para volver a ser un guardián -Y que le dijiste? O mejor dicho, cuando partimos a patrullar el Cosmódromo?

-Ja ja ja!- Cayde la miro, y luego dirigió su mirada hacia el Viajero -Lo siento, tendrá que ser en otro momento. Le dije que iba a seguir.

-Que? Pero si lo único que querías es-

-Si, lo se, pero si vas a ser guardiana necesitas a alguien adentro. Además hay un dicho que dice "mejor diablo conocido que por conocer"... O así creo que decía. El punto es que si llega alguien que no tiene idea del trabajo, o como liderar o-

-Cayde, no querías dejar la Vanguardia, acéptalo.

-Me pillaste niña. Le debo mucho a Andal como para romper una promesa.

-Entonces?

-Me dijeron que para la próxima debía decir donde iba cuando salía, no dejar mi puesto solo y comunicar mis ideas mas seguido. Así que ahora niña me retiro, debo trabajar. Y tu que harás?

-Le dije a Ex que si salía todo bien y me quedaba tiempo lo ayudaría con la Cafetería.

-No deberías descansar para mañana?

-Tranquilo, después de lo de ayer ya me siento mas que preparada.

-Bien niña, nos vemos mañana.

-Mañana? No iras a la Cafetería en la noche?

-No, tengo que... Hacer algo.

-Huh?- Corsa lo miro caminar hacia la Vanguardia, pensando en que era lo que tenia que hacer, _quizás se tiene que ver con alguien,_ pensó. De pronto apareció una llamada en su antebrazo.

- _Corsa!_ \- era Ex - _Tienes un tiempo para que me ayudes, o tendrás que recatarme debajo de los escombros que quedaran de la Cafetería!_

-Oh! Voy en camino.

* * *

El comandante Zavala miro a la hora en su antebrazo, y luego miro a Ikora. Ya eran las nueve con treinta minutos. Se despidió de Cayde y avanzo hacia la gran puerta. La cerro y siguió avanzando. Noto que Corsa estaba hablando algo con Lord Shaxx, pero cuando cruzaron miradas, rápidamente se despidió del exo y avanzo hacia donde estaba el.

-Comandante Zavala, disculpe que lo moleste a estas horas- dijo la insomne -Podría hablar con usted un momento?

Ikora le dijo que lo esperaría en la entrada de la Vanguardia, y comenzó a avanzar.

-Cuéntame Corsa, a que debo tu visita.

-Primero quería agradecerle por no agregar cargos a los que ya tenia el Líder Cayde, y segundo... Quería preguntarle si usted esta de acuerdo con que haga las pruebas?

-Emm... Vaya, no esperaba que vinieras a preguntarme eso. Pensé que con haberle dicho a Cayde ya hubiera quedado saldado eso. Mañana las realizas.

-Si, lo se. Pero también se que al único que no le he pedido permiso para realizar las pruebas es a usted, una de las personas mas importantes de la Torre.

-Gracias por lo de "persona importante", pero yo solo sigo las ordenes del Orador, y si el dijo que aceptaba, pues, hay que realizarlas.

-Y usted esta de acuerdo? Lo siento si lo molesto con esto, pero de verdad me es muy importante su opinión. Al fin y al cabo aun no se que tipo de guardián podría ser, y si llego a ser una Titán, pues, no quiero que mi Líder piense mal de mi antes de siquiera realizar una misión.

-Bien, a ver, seré sincero. No creo que baste solo un poco de luz y suerte para ser un guardián. Creo que además necesitas habilidad y conocimiento. Mañana se vera si posees lo necesario para ser un guardián.

-Oh, muchas gracias por su opinión comandante.

-Y Corsa, gracias por preocuparte de lo que piense. Nadie se había acercado a preguntarme por este asunto.

La insomne hizo una pequeña referencia y se retiro a hablar nuevamente con Lord Shaxx.

* * *

Nueve de la mañana en punto Corsa estaba abriendo la puerta del gran salón de la Vanguardia. Cuando entro, verifico que estuvieran todos los miembros que debían estar, y así fue.

-Buenos días Corsa- dijo el Orador.

-Buenos días Orador, Lideres. Estoy aquí para realizar las pruebas.

-Bien, el orden y las reglas serán así- dijo el Comandante Zavala -La primera prueba será la mía, de armas, la segunda será la de Cayde de habilidades, y la tercera será la de Ikora con conocimiento. La cuarta prueba será la del Orador y se te revelara en su momento de que tratara. Todo lo que tengas que usar se te será otorgado en el momento. También te daremos un espectro que solo estará para facilitarte las cosas que necesites en las pruebas.

-Puedo hacer una pregunta?- el Líder insomne asintió -Mi espectro se encuentra bien?

-Tu espectro esta en mi observatorio en un estado de sueño. Si pasas las pruebas lo activare nuevamente- menciono el Orador.

Se dirigieron hasta la sala de pruebas, la misma en donde había entrenado Corsa. Cuando entraron, esta ya estaba preparada para la primera prueba.

-Tu y yo nos quedaremos aquí. El resto te observara desde una habitación contigua- comento Zavala.

La prueba era bastante rápida, ya que era de preguntas y respuestas. Cuando el Comandante le preguntaba que arma servía mas para una maga de la columna que tenia su escudo solar activado, Corsa debía responder los tipos de armas que podrían servir. En la segunda ronda de la prueba, tuvo que armar y desarmar rápidamente el fusil automático _Régimen SUROS_ , la escopeta _Improperio_ , el lanzacohetes _Aliento de Dragón,_ y la ametralladora _Señor del Trueno_. Cada vez que terminaba un arma, Zavala le pedía que la disparara en la habitación, demostrando tanto que sabia usarla como que había quedado bien ensamblada.

Cuando se hubo revisado la ultima arma, el Líder Titán le dio el pase al Líder Cazador.

-Bien niña, esto será rápido. Intenta no morir.

Corsa sonrió, sabia que esa era su forma de decir que le deseaba suerte. La habitación cambio para dar forma a un campo de batalla, solo que sin tantos enemigos, pero si con muchos obstáculos.

-Ya sabes de que se trata esto. Tienes que llegar hasta el final y tomar la bandera. No tendrás armas, solo tus habilidades. Te estaré viendo desde la habitación- y Cayde se retiro.

Para esta prueba el exo estaba muy nervioso. Sabia que Corsa había practicado y sabia moverse, pero el no había diseñado la prueba. Como había decidido irse de la Vanguardia hace un par de días, el Orador tomo la misión de diseñarla, haciendo que ahora no tuviera idea de que le esperaba a la insomne.

La habitación donde estaban los Lideres y el Orador era un lugar pequeño con una gran pantalla en el centro, que cubría toda la pared. A los costados de estas se veían otras imágenes que mostraban otros ángulos de la prueba. En el centro superior de la pantalla había un contador. Cuando este llego a cero, sonó una alarma, y Corsa inicio la prueba.

La insomne saltaba, esquivaba, derribaba androides y se deslizaba, todo en perfecta armonía, como si hubiera nacido sabiendo eso. En ciertas partes no pudo lograr que el doble salto la alcanzara al lugar donde quería ir, pero se las ingeniaba para escalar por la pared. Pasado treinta minutos, ya estaba tomando la bandera.

Pero cuando creían que la prueba había terminado, aparecieron dos androides por detrás he intentaron botarla desde la tarima donde se encontraba. Por suerte Corsa los pudo escuchar antes de que la derribaran, realizando un doble salto y cayendo detrás de ellos. Con la bandera los quiso golpear en las piernas, pero un tercer androide apareció por la espalda y la abrazo. La insomne cayo al piso y rodo hacia adelante, haciendo que el androide que la abrazaba golpeara a los otros dos. Cuando se soltó, dio un salto hacia atrás y se coloco en posición defensiva, pero los androides se apagaron.

- _Joven Corsa, la segunda prueba ha terminado. Tienes veinte minutos para descansar. Luego dirigirte aquí mismo por favor-_ dijo el Orador a través de un parlante. La insomne realizo una pequeña reverencia y camino hacia la salida de la habitación.

-Agh!- dijo Corsa cuando llego a la Cafetería de Ex -Es un tramposo! Y cínico! Y-

-Y si no te callas te oirá desde su observatorio- dijo Cayde entrando por la puerta.

-Y que sucedió?- pregunto Scatmya.

-Ese Orador! Realizo la prueba de habilidades, pero me coloco una trampa al final! Quería que tres droides me botaran desde una tarima... Y la prueba ya había terminado!

-Bueno- dijo Ex -Creo que eso era de esperarse.

-Pero aun así no debió ser tan descarado- hablo Cayde -Créeme que quise decirle un par de cosas, pero por suerte el hablo primero. Menciono que en la vida real las pruebas no tienen un fin marcado.

-Ten cuidado Corsa- comento la insomne cazadora -La prueba del Orador no debe ser tal como te la indique.

-Créeme que estaré preparada para eso.

Cuando pasaron los veinte minutos, Ikora estaba esperando en la habitación de entrenamiento. La insomne entro por la puerta, y tal como cuando aprendió con ella, habían dos sillas.

-Hola Corsa- saludo gentilmente la Líder de Hechiceros, a lo que la insomne respondió cordialmente -Esta prueba será un poco mas grafica que lo que te enseñe, en donde te mostrare mapas, diseños y algunos personajes de guerras y épocas pasadas.

Toda la prueba de conocimiento fue basadas en preguntas y respuestas. En la habitación apareció un mapa estelar gigante, en donde la insomne tenia que nombrar los planetas que la humana pedía. Pasada una hora de las pruebas, la Líder Ikora decidió que ya tenia suficiente.

El Orador salió de la habitación y se reunió con la insomne.

-Joven Corsa, te puedo pedir que me acompañes? Te hablare de la siguiente prueba.

Corsa no sabia que debía hacer, así que muy nerviosa dijo que si. Salieron de la habitación de entrenamiento y caminaron hacia el hangar en silencio, en donde los esperaba una nave.

-Disculpe que pregunte, pero... No deberiamos esperar a los demás?

-Quiero conversar contigo antes de realizar la ultima prueba, por favor sube.

La insomne dudo un momento, pero subió de todas formas a la nave, la cual partió con dirección a las afuera de la ciudad.

-Lord Shaxx fue muy amable al prestarme este lugar. Tiene por nombre _La Grieta del Crepúsculo_. Es un lugar en donde batallaron grandes héroes, y aquí será donde demostraras si mereces ser una guardiana.

El lugar estaba casi todo destruido, y lo que no, estaba oxidado. Se dirigieron a una parte que esta acondicionada para que los Lideres y el Orador pudieran observar la prueba.

-Disculpe, pero... Usted dijo que quería conversar conmigo.

-Así es... Tu sabes lo que es un Guardián Renegado?- la insomne negó con la cabeza a pesar de saber la respuesta, quería saber a donde quería llegar -Un Guardián Renegado es un guardián que no fue despertado por un espectro. Que significa esto, que el Viajero no lo ha escogido. Pero como a pesar de eso posee luz y habilidades en combate o en los diferentes tipos, puede realizar las tareas de un guardián- el Orador hablaba y caminaba alrededor de Corsa -Pero lamentablemente estos guardianes nos han traído muchos problemas.

-Acaso usted cree que yo traeré problemas?

-La verdad, si, joven Corsa. Y te diré porqué. Osiris, Dredgen Yor, Toland... Te suenan esos nombres?- la insomne nuevamente negó con la cabeza -No me engañes niña, se que Ikora te enseño sobre ellos, era su deber. Ellos fueron guardianes renegados, y sabes cuales fueron sus finales. No quiero mas problemas de los que ya tenemos en la Ultima Ciudad.

-Se equivoca Orador, yo no seré como ellos.

-Estas segura? Osiris dijo lo mismo cuando se convirtió en Líder de Vanguardia, y mira como acabo, siendo desterrado por querer estudiar lo que no debía.

-Esto es la voluntad del Viajero, usted no puede detener esto.

-Yo se lo que el Viajero quiere niña, y por eso te hago esta ultima advertencia. Dile a los Lideres que renunciaste y te dejare vivir una vida normal, pero si no-

-Que hará? Enviarme a misiones peligrosas? Vetarme de ciertos privilegios? Haga lo que estime conveniente Orador, yo seguiré hasta el final.

-Mala decisión niña... Muy mala decisión.

En ese momento entraron los Lideres de la Vanguardia y notaron el ambiente tenso. Corsa camino entre ellos y bajo por el ascensor en el que habían subido. La mirada del Orador fue lo ultimo que vio antes que se cerrara la puerta.

-Sucede algo Orador?- pregunto el Comandante. Cayde lo miraba con recelo.

-Nada señores, será mejor que nos preparemos, la prueba ya va a empezar.

Corsa bajo hasta el nivel del suelo, y la voz del Orador se escucho por un altoparlante.

- _Bien joven Corsa. Has llegado hasta la ultima prueba. Esta consiste en atravesar obstáculos utilizando tus habilidades y conocimiento en armas, y para eso se te asignara un espectro que te dará las arnas que necesites. Aunque te advertiré, te encontraras con enemigos reales, serán Caídos que permanecían en la zona, así que el daño será real. Alguna pregunta?_

-Puedo usar mi cuchilla?- Corsa la saco y la mostro hacia donde habían unas cámaras, para que los Lideres la vieran -Solo es una cuchilla de caza, y creo que si el daño es real, debería poder utilizarla.

Hubo un silencio de menos de un minuto, y por el altoparlante se escucho la afirmación. La insomne guardo su cuchilla y se preparo para partir. Un espectro con luz blanca se posicionó a su lado y luego desapareció. Y sonó el inicio de la prueba.

No era muy diferente a la de habilidades. Debía atravesar el campo, que estaba con enemigos reales, y llegar hasta una bandera del otro lado. Algo simple. Pero con el Orador no había nada simple.

Cayde se sentó y dejo de mirar las pantallas. Tenia la cabeza entre las manos mientras intentaba calmarse de no decirle mil cosas al Orador. Ikora sintió que algo no andaba bien y se acerco.

-Sucede algo?- dijo la Hechicera en bajo volumen.

-Que si sucede algo?- levanto su cabeza para cerciorarse que el Orador no los escuchara -Cuando hemos realizado pruebas con enemigos reales?

-Déjame decirte que también lo encontré extraño, pero el Orador tendrá sus razones.

-Sus razones son no dejar que Corsa pase las pruebas.

-Cayde, no seas tan severo.

-Son enemigos reales Ikora!

-Sucede algo Señor Seis?- pregunto el Orador. El exo simplemente callo y desvió su mirada. No iba a pelear con el mientras Corsa realizaba la prueba.

La insomne se dedico a avanzar con sigilo, atenta a todo movimiento, pero no tuvo que esperar mucho, unos vándalos avanzaron rápidamente hacia ella. Activo su espectro y pidió un cañón de mano. Decidió tomar distancia esquivando hacia atrás y disparo a los vándalos. Se quedo un momento quieta, mirando como se retorcían de dolor. Nunca había tenido que ver morir a nadie, y aunque fueran el enemigo, aun seguían siendo seres vivos, que sangraban y se quejaban de dolor, igual que ella.

- _Sucede algo joven Corsa?_ \- pregunto el Orador.

-Yo... Estoy bien.

Cayde seguía sentado mirando la pantalla, y lo pudo notar: Corsa tenia miedo. El Orador quería que la insomne se retirara por miedo, y lo estaba logrando.

Corsa siguió avanzando por los obstáculos impuestos, donde aparecían cada vez mas Caídos atacándola. Varias veces logro esquivar los golpes, pero otras no tanto, y ya se había ganado varios cortes. Los Caídos que estaban utilizando eran vándalos y escorias, todos con cuchillas o espadas, pero aun así eran peligrosos.

Después de casi una hora de prueba, Corsa pudo llegar hasta el final de esta. Estaba herida, sucia y un poco aturdida, había tenido que matar demasiados seres vivos que la hacían cuestionarse lo que estaba haciendo. Cuando fue a tomar la bandera recordó la prueba de habilidades, así que la tomo con precaución.

Pero cuando la tenia en sus manos la plataforma cayo al suelo. Corsa, aturdida levanto la vista, y estaba rodeada de vándalos, y un capitán. Rápidamente esquivo hacia atrás hasta poder esconderse detrás de unas cajas, y llamo a su espectro, pero este no apareció.

-Que sucede?- se preguntaba la insomne, mientras hacia el gesto con el que había llamado al espectro anteriormente.

El Líder Cazador vio la escena, y se levanto de su asiento, pero cuando iba a decirle algo al Orador, el Comandante se había adelantado.

-Orador, señor, creo que deberíamos sacarla de ese lugar, ya tenemos pruebas suficientes para concluir una decisión entre los cuatro.

-Comandante Zavala, una consulta- dijo el Orador sin siquiera mirarlo -Cuando usted defendió las murallas de la Ultima Ciudad, le dijeron en algún momento que se detuviera? Que ya había acabado todo? O tuvo que usted terminar con el problema?

-Es solo una principiante- dijo Cayde entre dientes y con los puños cerrados -Todos merecen una instrucción antes de ser enviados a la batalla.

-Y los refugiados que llegaron a la Ultima Ciudad? Ellos recibieron una instrucción militar para sobrevivir?

-Es una niña!

-Y usted decidió introducirla a este mundo, Señor Seis. Ahora reciba las consecuencias.

-Lo único que recibiré serán los pedazos que dejen de ella! Tiene que detener esta prueba!- dijo el exo apuntando hacia la pantalla, que mostraba a los Caídos encerrando cada vez mas a Corsa, mientras otra cámara mostraba un ángulo de su cara, que se veía angustiada.

-Comandante Zavala, esta de acuerdo con detener la prueba?

Cayde miro al Líder Titán como buscando un apoyo, y este muy serio asintió, pero cuando iba a decir algo, un sonido se escucho a través de la pantalla, un sonido muy familiar para el exo cazador.

Corsa estaba rodeada por los Caídos, el espectro que le habían facilitado no aparecía y el arma que tenia a su alcance no tenia balas. Lo único que tenia a su mano era el cuchillo. En unos segundos paso por su cabeza la imagen del Orador. Si se rendía el habría ganado, pero si decidía seguir, quizás solo recogerían pedazos de ella. Se angustio. Su corazón se apretó y su garganta casi no le permitía respirar. Tenia su cuchillo en la mano y lo apretó. No. No iba a darle en el gusto al Orador. Había peleado contra Misa por su libertad, ahora demostraría que ella era digna de ser guardiana, costase lo que costase.

Salió detrás de las cajas en que estaba escondida y se paro frente a ellas, pero mirando al enemigo. Los Caídos solo estaban ahí, esperando a acabar con ella.

-No dejare que ganes- dijo la insomne mirando al capitán a los ojos, pero la frase iba dirigida a otra persona -Aunque tenga que morir demostrándotelo!

Y en ese momento su cuchilla emitió un sonido eléctrico. Y sintió como si esta electricidad subiera por su mano y envolviera su cuerpo. Se sentía bien. Se sentía poderosa. Con movimientos que los vándalos no podían detectar, se movía entre ellos, cortando sus brazos y sus cuellos. El capitán fue el ultimo que quedo en pie. Ambos se miraron a los ojos, y ambos se movieron a la vez a su encuentro. Un solo golpe de los dados llego a destino. El capitán cayo al suelo con el cuello cortado.

Cuando todo acabo, Corsa sintió como todo ese poder volvía a la cuchilla, y se desplomo en el suelo. Cayde llego a su lado y se agacho, sus ópticos se encontraron con los ojos de la insomne que, a pesar de estar agotada, le sonrió.

-Así que Hoja de Arco, eh?- le dijo el exo. En el momento llegaron los Lideres Titán y Hechicera, que se quedaron en silencio observando la escena.

-Lo logre?

-Que crees tu?

Exo e insomne rieron, pero Corsa se desmayo del cansancio. Cayde la tomo entre sus brazos y la levanto del suelo, y comenzó a caminar hacia la nave que los esperaba un poco mas allá.

* * *

 **Por fin! Nuestra insomne se convirtió en cazadora! Yay!**

 **Creo que lo coloque en otro capitulo, pero desde que tengo el juego (2014) he visto a Shaxx como un exo, a pesar que su voz no sea tan electrónica. Pero el hecho que Saladino se haya quitado el casco y haya mostrado que es un humano, me hizo dudar de que Shaxx sea un exo. Si en un futuro se llega a confirmar que es un ser vivo y no un robot, se harán los cambios pertinentes.**

 **El Orador siempre me lo imagine así, alguien que oculta algo y que no inspira confianza, al menos en mi. Si bien en los DLC's no han mostrado mucho de este y otros personajes, espero que en Destiny 2 respondan muchas de las preguntas que ellos mismos propusieron (A ti te estoy mirando Desconocida)**

 **Pero lamentablemente, ustedes sabían que este día llegaría. Por lo mismo quiero darle las gracias en primer lugar a mi novio, que aunque le encanta Destiny, no es tan fanático como yo ni se vuelve loco por alguien (cofcofCayde), pero aun así escuchaba mis ideas para esta historia y me ayudaba a estructurarla, ya que esto comenzó un par de meses después de que llegara el juego a nuestras vidas, así que tiene un largo camino hasta lo que ustedes estuvieron leyendo estos meses.**

 **También quiero agradecer a los chicos y chicas que me dejaban reviews. Esta historia empezo como algo para desestresarme de la Universidad, y jamas pensé que llegaría a esta pagina, y leer que a ustedes les gusta me motivo a escribir los siguientes DLC's. Ya voy en el tercer capitulo de la próxima temporada (Jardín Negro), así que quizás en un mes mas ya estaríamos publicando algo.**

 **Y por ultimo, dar gracias a esos lectores que solo pasaban a leer, y a pesar que no escribían, sabia que si volvían aquí era porque les había gustado, así que muchas gracias y esperen por mas!**

 **Bueno chicos y chicas, muchas gracias por acompañarme hasta aquí. Prometo traerles a Corsa de vuelta en poco tiempo. Sigan subiendo su luz, porque ya avisaron que desde el 18 de octubre el limite de Luz sera de 400... Y yo con suerte voy en 350 jajaja**


	14. No todos los días sale el sol

**Buenas tardes guardianes! Nos vemos al final.**

* * *

14.- No todos los días sale el sol.

Dos horas.

Dos completas y agobiantes horas. Y solo para desencriptar un engrama.

Ya faltaba solo una persona antes que ella, y por fin saldría de ese problema. Luego tendría que hacer otros trámites. Siempre que venía a la Torre aprovechaba de hacer esto de desencriptar y además pasaba a ver a Ex, que siempre la recibía como si no la hubiera visto en meses.

Y llego su turno.

-Buenos días Maestro Rahool- pero no obtuvo respuesta, el criptarca seguía preocupado por lo que había en su Tablet. Corsa no iba a esperar a que le respondiera, así que volvió a hablar -Disculpe Maestro Rahool. Traje unos engramas y quería ver si usted-

-Sí, claro, espérame aquí un momento- le dijo a la insomne, y la saco de la fila. Rápidamente apareció el siguiente guardián que le estaba pidiendo lo mismo que Corsa... Pero a él no lo hizo esperar.

-Que!? Maestro Rahool, estaba yo antes que el- pero ni siquiera la tomo en cuenta. Decidió pasar después de que bajara la cantidad de guardianes y se fue a su segunda tarea: el armero.

-Buenos días Banshee!- dijo Corsa muy alegre, pero el exo ni siquiera levanto la mirada, simplemente siguió limpiando el arma en la que estaba -Emm... Hola?

-Que deseas niña?- dijo con su voz grave y lenta -Estoy algo ocupado por si no lo notas.

-Sí, bueno, traía un pedido de armas y quería saber si ya-

-Hola Banshee!- dijo un guardián que llego, interrumpiéndola. El exo levanto la mirada y lo saludo casi con alegría. Banshee dejo de limpiar el arma y le dedico su tiempo al guardián recién llegado. Corsa intento meterse en la conversación, pero le fue imposible. Derrotada, decidió ir al tercer lugar en su agenda de ese día: el Orador.

Camino por el pasillo hacia la Torre Norte y avanzo por el lugar hasta dar con las escaleras del Observatorio. Miro hacia arriba y cambio su cara. No quería verlo, pero tenía que hacerlo. Jaden le había dicho que el Orador intercambiaba algunas cosas muy interesantes por Motas de Luz. Y la curiosidad le decía que quería ir a ver, pero su experiencia con el Orador le decía que debía abstenerse a visitarlo.

Comenzó a subir las escaleras.

Cuando llego al último peldaño suspiro, hizo un gesto de dejar su malestar atrás y avanzo hacia el Orador, pero sin decir una palabra, este supo que ella estaba ahí.

-Que necesitas joven Corsa?- dijo sin girarse a verla.

-Buenos... Buenos días Orador. Me... Me dijeron que usted vendía... Digo, intercambiaba algunas cosas por Motas de Luz, y quería-

-Las Motas de Luz son unas rarezas de la naturaleza, y solo son creadas por el mismísimo Viajero. Que te hace pensar que tú podrías tener suficientes como para... Intercambiar algo conmigo?

-Es que... Me dijeron que si juntaba veinticinco podría-

-Y acaso lo mereces?- en ese momento el Orador se giró para verla, y la incomodidad de la insomne aumento -Las capas, bandas y paños que yo poseo representan a grandes héroes de nuestra historia... Dime, joven Corsa, crees estar a la altura de ellos? Crees que podrías llevar su nombre con honor?

La insomne simplemente bajo la cabeza, le dio las gracias, y salió del Observatorio.

* * *

-Y entonces me senté en el punto A. Los del bando contrario me vieron y en vez de dispararme, se sentaron a mi lado! No, y espere, esa no fue la mejor parte. Cuando los seis guardianes del bando contrario estaban sentados a mi alrededor, rápidamente me levante y en ese momento... Puño del Caos!

La risa del Líder del Crisol generada por la anécdota del titán se oyó en toda la Vanguardia. Era grave, estruendosa y casi contagiosa. Pero cuando vio pasar a una insomne de cabello rojo por su lado, y sentarse en uno de sus sillones, su risa se detuvo.

-Corsa?

Lord Shaxx se sentó al lado de la insomne que estaba sentada con la cabeza mirando sus rodillas, pero cuando iba a decirle algo, el titán con el que hablaba anteriormente le pregunto si seguirían su conversación. El Líder del Crisol simplemente le hizo un gesto de que se fuera, y volvió a dedicar su atención a la insomne.

-Estas bien niña?

-Disculpe Lord Shaxx, pero era el único lugar al que se me ocurrió venir. Lamento si lo interrumpí en algo.

-Tranquila niña, te dije que si necesitabas algo vinieras a mí, y yo no rehúyo a mi palabra.

La cazadora levanto la mirada y le sonrió. Le gustaba hablar con él, su voz grave y su altura le recordaban al exo con el que había trabajado hacia años, y eso la tranquilizaba siempre.

-Vamos, cuéntale a Lord Shaxx que te paso.

Corsa tomo aire, y comenzó a contarle su día, desde que empezó a hacer la fila para desencriptar dos engramas, pasando por la indiferencia del armero, y llegando a la versión del Orador que la odiaba. Todo esto incluía movimiento de manos y cambio en las voces para que al gran titán le fuera más familiar. Y cuando termino, suspiro.

-Y además ahora tengo que llevarle un informe a Cayde de mi última misión, y sé que será igual de indiferente que los anteriores... Y ya no quiero eso.

-Y porque no vas y le cuentas a Cayde?

La insomne estimaba mucho a Lord Shaxx, pero a veces se preguntaba como podía ser un Líder si no escuchaba con atención. Suspiro -Para qué? Para que vaya y amenace a todos y cuando yo vaya a hacer cosas me odien más? O se ría de cómo no pude lidiar con estas cosas? No, muchas gracias.

-Tienes razón. Y ya sé cuál es tu problema- Corsa lo miro con grandes ojos esperando la respuesta a todos sus problemas, pero Shaxx solo pensaba en cómo decirle sin herir sus sentimientos, ya que desde que la conocía siempre la vio tan frágil -Eres demasiado... Tu.

-Yo?

-Sí, tu.

-Explíquese por favor.

-Es que eres demasiado... Niña, para tus cosas.

-Niña?- Corsa no entendía nada.

-Veras, la gente tiene cierto... Resentimiento hacia los Guardianes Renegados. Creen que tienen privilegios y por eso la mayoría los excluye o los ignora. Tú, además de ser ese tipo de guardián, aceptas todo lo que te digan- en ese momento el Líder del Crisol se levantó del sillón -Y no debe ser así, debes defenderte, hacerte notar. Tienes que tener más-

-Personalidad.

-Huh?- Lord Shaxx y Corsa miraron a la persona que había dicho eso. Era un humano titán (por su obvia armadura) de cabellos rubios, tez blanca, ojos azules y sonrisa perfecta. La insomne nunca había visto a un ser vivo tan perfecto.

-Jonás! Tanto tiempo!- dijo Shaxx que rápidamente se acercó a él para saludarlo, mientras Corsa veía la escena sentada desde el sillón -Mira, ven aquí. Ella es Corsa, una de las pocas cazadoras que me agradan.

El titán se acercó a ella, le tomo la mano y se la beso. La insomne quedo anonadada.

-Jonás Meisir, Titán- y le guiño un ojo.

-Me pareces familiar- dijo la insomne, que aun pensaba en el beso en su mano.

-Eso debe ser porque el aparece en todos los comerciales de la Vanguardia y el Crisol!- dijo Lord Shaxx mientras le rodeaba los hombros a Jonás.

-Si... La Vanguardia cree que todo el mundo debería ser como yo- comento el titán casi tímido.

-Es que todos deberían ser como tú- el Líder del Crisol parecía bastante emocionado con la llegada del humano -Si no fuera por ese exo cazador, el sería el primer guardián en tener dos clases de guardián! Deberías contarle sobre eso para que se alegre un poco.

-En otro momento podría ser, Lord Shaxx- lo interrumpió Corsa -Aun debo ir a ver si el Criptarca ahora tiene tiempo para mí.

-Y porque no vas con Jonás? Así te atenderán de inmediato. Vamos niño bonito, ayuda a mi protegida.

-A su qué?- la insomne no entendía nada.

-Bueno, si eres la protegida de Lord Shaxx, entonces no puedo negarme. Vamos- y la tomo suavemente del brazo -Cuéntame en el camino cuál es tu problema.

Corsa y Jonás caminaban hacia la salida de la Vanguardia, mientras la insomne se giraba de vez en cuando para despedirse y agradecer a Shaxx.

* * *

-Buenas tardes, Maestro Rahool- dijo Corsa cuando ya había llegado su turno en la fila.

-De nuevo tu aquí? Pensé que ya había terminado contigo.

-No, no lo hizo. Venía a desencriptar estos engramas.

-Y vienes por estos engramas _Peculiares_? Porque mejor no juntas algunos _Leyendas_ y vienes después?- y volvió a poner atención a lo que decía su Tablet.

Corsa miro a Jonás que estaba detrás de uno de los pilares del Depósito. Este movió su cabeza asintiendo, y la insomne volvió a mirar al Criptarca.

-Pero... Estos engramas los encontré cerca de la Costa Olvidada.

-Huh?- el Maestro Rahool la miro de reojo, al parecer la conversación se había vuelto más interesante -Costa Olvidada dices?

-Así es... Se los quite a un Capitán Caído que estaba tratando de entrar a un bunker... creo que decía Rasputín.

Rahool tomo ambos engramas azules casi con desesperación, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que la insomne lo miraba, intento bajar su atención a estos.

-Bien, pasa mañana a buscarlos, quizás estén listos.

Corsa agradeció y se fue hasta los pilares, donde el humano la esperaba -Funciono!

-Ves? Te dije que no fallaría si le hablaras de un poco de historia.

-Y ahora, Banshee- dijo la insomne que miraba decididamente hacia la armería.

-Buenas tardes!- dijo cuando llego al mesón. El armero ahora estaba viendo algo en una de sus pantallas. Y nuevamente no la tomo en cuenta -Venia por un pedido de armas.

-Que bien por ti.

-Necesito que me lo reciba por favor.

-Estoy ocupado en este momento, que no ves niña?

En ese momento Corsa cambio la cara. Tomo la pantalla que observaba el exo y la giro hacia ella -Bueno, ahora no estas ocupado, así que si pudieras-

-Crees que porque Cayde te trajo un día y porque llevas dos meses de guardiana tendré que atender por obligación a un Guardián Renegado?

-Si- la insomne se puso de puntillas y se acercó al exo -No te estoy pidiendo un favor, te estoy pidiendo que hagas tu trabajo, y si no quieres hacerlo, pues, decide que prefieres, que le comente esto a Lord Shaxx o a Cayde.

Banshee miro hacia la pantalla que estaba girada, como pensando su respuesta. Unos microsegundos más tarde volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia la insomne.

-Mañana a primera hora. Si no estás aquí, las venderé.

-Gracias!- le dedico una sonrisa casi triunfal y se retiró.

Cuando llego al árbol frente a la armería, el humano la esperaba con una cara que preguntaba cómo le había ido.

-Wow, debo decir que eres bastante bueno en esto.

El humano rio divertido -Eso es porque llevo años en esto de ser guardián- y comenzaron a caminar hacia la Torre Norte, el Observatorio era el siguiente punto.

-Cuéntame eso que dijo Lord Shaxx, que casi te conviertes en un guardián con dos clases.

-Ah, eso. Zavala me dio auspicio para presentarme con el Orador y pedir una segunda clase, porque según ellos, no yo, era un excelente titán y podría demostrar habilidades en otras clases. Cuando me preguntaron a cuál quería postular, pedí cazador.

"Lamentablemente andan rumores sobre mí y mi clan. Dicen que mi clan molesta a otros guardianes de menor nivel y me culpan a mí, que soy Líder de Clan. Intento hacer todo lo que puedo, pero no puedo controlar al grupo completo. El punto es que esos rumores llegaron a Cayde y él le comento a Zavala que se reusaba a hacerme una prueba para cazador. Zavala le dijo que debía hacérmela por orden del Orador, así que me la hizo".

"Hizo una prueba de habilidades que ni el más experto cazador hubiera terminado. Según el, esa prueba estaba normada bajo no sé qué libro. La termine, pero según el no cumplí con los requisitos que el establecía. Le pregunte si podía hacerla de nuevo, pero Zavala me dijo que si el no accedía ya no se podía hacer nada. _Eres demasiado titán para ser un cazador,_ me dijo. Y se fue sin decir nada más. Como ya hice la prueba una vez ya no puedo realizarla de nuevo a menos que el acceda".

Corsa quería defender a Cayde. Sabía que el exo pudo haber tenido sus razones para haber sido tan severo. Pero Jonás había sido tan agradable con ella que era mejor seguir la corriente.

-Si... Cayde tiende a ser un poco amargado a veces.

Llegaron hasta la escalera del Observatorio, y el humano la espero ahí. Ya habían hablado como debería comportarse con el Orador, y esa era la parte más difícil, porque entre ellos no había el menor índice de estima, quizás solo respeto por parte de Corsa.

-Buenas tardes Orador.

-Nuevamente por aquí joven Corsa?- dijo el Orador sin mirarla.

-Vengo a intercambiar algunas Motas de Luz- dijo lo insomne de forma bien calmada y respetuosa.

-Sí, eso ya lo dijiste hace un rato atrás- en ese momento se giró para verla -Y también te hice un par de preguntas, las cuales decidiste responder con una huida.

-Sí creo que lo merezco? No, no lo creo, porque yo no soy un héroe de guerra, pero estoy trabajando lo mejor que puedo para realizar mi trabajo bien. Si acaso estoy a la altura? Claro que sí, o usted ha escuchado algún reclamo de mí? Y sobre todo, lo llevare con honor? Por supuesto, porque respeto esos nombres casi tanto como mi trabajo.

-Lindo discurso, pero yo no creo que seas digna de usar algo así.

-Con todo respeto Orador, su trabajo no es ver si soy digna o no. Su trabajo es entender al Viajero, y al menos que él diga lo que usted está diciendo, yo desistiré de mi intercambio. Pero ambos sabemos que el Viajero no piensa eso sobre mí... O sí?

* * *

-Wow- comento Jonás -Linda capa.

-Gracias!

-No la usaras?

-Ahora no, estoy guardándola para cuando consiga el _Blasón de Alpha Lupi_.

-Ja ja ja! Piensas en grande eh? Por cierto, como dijiste que se llamaba la capa?

- _La Fuerza de la Manada._ Es casi simbólico, porque desde que empecé esto, me di cuenta que pertenezco a una manada.

En ese momento apareció el espectro del titán.

-Señor, lo solicitan para la reunión con su clan.

-Cierto! Lo había olvidado. Lo lamento Corsa, pero debo dejarte aquí.

-No te preocupes, muchas gracias por tu ayuda.

Jonás se despidió nuevamente con un beso en su mano y se retiró, momento en que el espectro de la insomne aparecía.

-Se ve demasiado perfecto.

-Cierto que si?- comento la insomne mientras lo veía salir de la Torre Norte.

-Lo decía en tono sarcástico. A Cayde le encantara saber que hablas con alguien que el odia.

-Já! Que gracioso... Por cierto, porque tu no me dices "Señor"?

-Porque somos amigos... O yo te debo obedecer en todo? No soy tu secretario... O lo que sea.

-Es que... Me pareció raro, es todo.

* * *

Corsa camino por la Vanguardia. Saludo a Lord Shaxx y a su Intendente, que conversaban sobre algo. Entro al gran salón y con la mano hizo un gesto de saludo a Ikora, que estaba ocupada con un guardián. Su Líder también estaba ocupado con una guardiana, aunque no perdía el tiempo, le estaba coqueteando. La insomne miro a su espectro que estaba a su lado y ambos hicieron un gesto de negación.

Desde que Corsa había llegado a ser guardiana, las cosas habían cambiado para ella. Y no solo hablando de los problemas que tenía con los comerciantes, si no que también el roce con otros guardianes. El Orador se hizo cargo personalmente de su anuncio, diciéndole a todo el mundo que ella era la nueva Guardiana Renegada y que Cayde la había ayudado a surgir. Obviamente eso no fue del agrado de todos.

Varias veces después de ese anuncio, notaba el recelo de otros guardianes hacia ella. Solo Jaden y Scatmya sabían como había sido todo, pero el resto de los guardianes incluyendo a Cross y Misha, le creían al Orador. Hasta el momento no había tenido mayores problemas, solo miradas de desprecio.

La guardiana con la que hablaba Cayde pasó por su lado, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Avanzo hacia el exo que estaba leyendo ese mapa.

-Terminaste lo que te mande?- Corsa nunca podía sorprenderlo.

-Sí, venía a entregarte el reporte de misión.

-Sucede algo?- Cayde la miro. Tampoco podía ocultarle cosas.

-Nada, lo de siempre.

-Acostúmbrate, no todos los días sale el sol.

-Hoy si- En ese momento Corsa lo miro sorprendida. No tenía que decir eso.

-Ok, tienes mi atención- Dijo el exo girándose completamente hacia ella -Que te paso hoy.

-Nada- Dijo la insomne, tratando de evitar contacto, pero a pesar que Cayde estaba en silencio, sabía ejercer presión -Bien! Bien... Conocí a un guardián que me ayudo con los comerciantes.

-Ah sí? Y que alma bondadosa decidió ayudarte?- Odiaba que fuera así de sarcástico. Así que por lo mismo le dijo el nombre con más ganas.

-Jonás Meisir, amigo tuyo- Y termino la frase con una sonrisa. Noto que al exo le molesto.

-Que bien que te haya ayudado, así no te molestaran sus arpías. Quizás te quiera dentro de su clan.

-Quizás le diga que sí.

-Quizás deberías pensarlo mejor- Cayde se estaba impacientando.

-Porque lo odias? No es alguien malo.

-No tienes algo que hacer?

Corsa odiaba cuando el exo cortaba la conversación, siempre lo hacía en el momento que le convenía. Asintió sin decir nada y se retiró. Pero en la puerta una mano atajo su brazo. Era Cayde.

-Hey, niña. Mira, te aconsejo que no te acerques mucho a él. Hazme caso, no es como se muestra.

-O será porque tienes celos de el?

-Yo? Celos? Ja ja ja! Por favor, que te dijo? Que yo fui un malvado Líder de Vanguardia que no lo dejo avanzar más?- Corsa asintió -Y no te conto las denuncias que tengo por acoso de sus arpías?

-Dijo que solo eran rumores.

-Claro, porque le conviene. Mira Corsa, ya eres grande para que te esté prohibiendo cosas, solo te aconsejo que te alejes de él y su clan- El exo se giró y avanzo unos paso, pero recordó algo y volvió a girarse hacia la insomne -Por cierto, casi lo olvido. Toma- y le lanzo un engrama. Era azul -Zavala me dijo que te recompensara por tu ultima misión, dijo que lo hiciste bien, y como ahora debo seguir órdenes.

Los ojos de la insomne brillaban del color del engrama, y una sonrisa adornaba su rostro -Yo... no sé qué decir...

-No digas nada, solo sigue haciendo tu trabajo.

* * *

 **Como estan guardianes? Hoy es un dia especial. Me decidi a subir la segunda temporada (o DLC) del fic, que tendria que ver con lo relacionado con el Jardin Negro y la Desconocida. Les comento, para que se vayan preparando, que seguire la linea original del juego, pero no totalmente. hare ciertas modificaciones que nos llevaran a un tercer DLC de miedo (si Eris, a ti te estoy mirando).**

 **Pero volviendo al tema que nos compete, porque lo subi si esta incompleto aun, se preguntaran ustedes.** **Fue la unica forma que encontre para presionarme a mi misma de seguir escribiendo, ya que me quede estancada en el inicio del cuarto capitulo.**

 **Cosas que deben saber? Corsa ya es una guardiana, una cazadora, para ser mas especifica, de clase Arco. Jonás Meisir es un titan que es la estrella del Crisol y de la Vanguardia. Esta acusado de, como Lider de clan, no controlar a sus miembros en torno al acoso de guardianes de bajo nivel. Lord Shaxx tomo a Corsa como su protegida, ya que veia que otros guardianes no la trataban muy bien.**

 **Debo aclarar que los capitulos seran subidos en tiempos mas largos, porque tengo que tener lapsos para escribir, pero no seran mas de dos semanas.**

 **Como van con sus guardianes? Ya llegaron a 400? Yo voy en 383 y aun no hago la RAID.**

 **Bueno lectores y lectoras, me retiro. Leanlo, compartanlo, y ojala les haya gustado este inicio de segunda temporada. Nos vemos!**

 **Scatmya.**


	15. Correr antes de caminar

**Buenos tardes guardianes, nos vemos al final.**

* * *

15.- Correr antes de caminar.

La nave que usaba para desplazarse era la misma con la que entreno, la del Estandarte de Hierro. Amanda dijo que no tenía problemas en que ella la ocupara hasta que pudiera comprar una. El problema con esa nave es que sonaba como si siempre estuviera bajo ataque, así que había que cambiarla. Por desgracia, el lumen que daban por misión no era suficiente como para comprar alguna nave a largo plazo... O comprarla en algún momento.

Pero las patrullas eran excelentes para ganar lumen, sobre todo cuando eran para las facciones. Enviaban un mensaje al espectro con las órdenes, y solo bastaba con llevarles las piezas que necesitaban o derrotar a los blancos que pedían. Pero por su categoría de guardiana, dos de tres representantes de facción no la consideraban para eso, solo Lakshmi se acordaba de ella, y solo porque conocía a Cayde.

Pero esta semana le había ido muy bien recolectando lumen. Por el momento, solo tenía autorizado hacer movimientos en el Cosmódromo, por lo que solo se había encontrado con Caídos como enemigos, pero no eran los únicos ahí, ya que Scatmya en una misión a la que fue encomendada, encontró a seres de la Colmena en el Observatorio.

Obviamente Cayde le prohibió que se acercara ahí.

-Ugh... Odio que me sobreproteja.

-Y que quieres?- dijo su espectro -Eres su mayor inversión.

-Y también odio que me traten así- suspiro -Pero sé que es verdad.

Estaba instalada en una cueva, tendida en el suelo. El fusil de francotirador posicionado y la mira sobre un vándalo. Pagarían 50 de lumen por su cabeza. No era mucho, pero a nada.

-Qué esperas?- pregunto su espectro. Se estaba impacientando, ya llevaban dos horas en el mismo lugar.

-Que cambien la guardia. De algo que haya servido pasar casi dos meses en el Cosmódromo.

-No me digas que ya aprendiste sus patrones- negó con la cabeza -Cuando podrías haberme preguntado.

-Si dependiera de ti, todo me sería más fácil.

-Y así no es como debería ser?

Corsa iba a contestar, pero su espectro la detuvo. Le dijo que había una transmisión entrante, pero de remitente desconocido.

-Cómo desconocido?

-Desconocido, que no se identifica.

-Y qué dice?

-Está enviando unas coordenadas. Dice que son para... Wow, no lo vas a creer.

-Dime de una vez!

-Te suena el nombre del Arconte Keksis?

-De la Casa de los Demonios?

-Ese mismo.

-Y que dan a cambio?

-El botín que tenga reunido.

-Que!?- Corsa no daba crédito, pero detuvo su emoción -Espera un momento. Lakshmi solo me envía a misiones horribles de aburridas, Cayde no me mandaría la posición de un Arconte, Zavala tiene a Jonás... No sé, me parece raro.

-A mi también, pero no veo a mas guardianes en la lista de copia. Porque no lo intentas?

-Con nivel cinco? Olvídalo.

-Dijiste que te gustan las cosas difíciles.

-Bien, bien... Dame las coordenadas.

Corsa nunca había estado en los límites del Cosmódromo, pero ahí indicaba como la base del Arconte. La gran muralla era tan alta que en su tiempo tuvo que haber contenido las fuerzas de los Caídos, pero ahora, solo estaba llena de agujeros por los que entraban y salían caídos. Entro por uno de esos agujeros, solo para darse cuenta que estaba en un túnel de ventilación. Las rejillas estaban oxidadas, al igual que la gran hélice que había en el fondo, chillando con cada giro. Intento avanzar por ahí, pero su espectro le indico que era en la otra dirección.

Avanzaron por el túnel de ventilación, pero a mitad de camino detuvieron su andar, escucharon murmullos.

-Si quieres voy a ver yo- dijo su espectro.

-No, iré yo. Tengo que probar la invisibilidad de mi Súper.

Se agacho, para que se activara la habilidad nueva que había adquirido, y se volvió invisible. Comenzó a caminar, pero al llegar al final del túnel, giro por la puerta que había ahí, y se encontró que había unos 15 Caídos, entre escorias y vándalos, escuchando atentamente al Arconte. Corsa nunca había visto un Arconte de cerca, solo en hologramas que su espectro le había mostrado, así que cuando se dio cuenta que era tres veces su altura, emitió un pequeño sonido de asombro, lo que hizo que todos los presentes se giraran y miraran a su posición.

Lo que Corsa había olvidado es que su nueva habilidad solo era por 15 segundos, tiempo que se cumplió en ese instante, dejándola al descubierto.

El Arconte lanzo un grito de guerra y levanto una de sus manos superiores. La mano inferior del mismo lado les indico a los presentes que la persiguieran. Y así lo hicieron.

La insomne corrió por el túnel lo más rápido que pudo, y cuando llego al final de este, se giró hacia sus enemigos.

-Espectro! Mi arna pesada!

El nombrado hizo caer en sus manos un arma pesada- Solo te quedan veinte balas, así que aprovéchalas!

Y comenzó a disparar hacia donde venían los Caídos. Aun no podía controlar la estabilidad de un arma pesada, por lo que quince de las veinte balas dieron en la muralla. La horda se detuvo un momento, pero cuando vieron que la insomne detuvo el ataque, siguieron avanzando.

Corsa corrió por la puerta, intentando escapar de los disparos que le llegaban, pero al salir solo se dio cuenta que afuera habían mas escorias y vándalos.

-Tienes una mejor idea?- pregunto su espectro.

-Llama a mi nave!

-Ok enseguida... Oh, lo siento, bloquearon la comunicación.

-Que!? Porque no me dijiste antes!?

-Porque no sabía hasta ahora! Porque no te haces invisible? Al menos tendrás quince segundos de avance y podrás ocultarte en ese refugio.

-Buena idea!

La insomne, esquivando los disparos, se agacho nuevamente y se hizo invisible. Corrió entre el grupo de Caídos que la esperaba afuera y con dos segundos de sobra llego al refugio.

-Y ahora?

-No sé, tú eres la guardiana.

-A ver, piensa Corsa. No tienes nave, no tienes comunicación, no tienes balas pesadas, están muy cerca para usar tu fusil de francotirador y aun tienes que cruzar un campo abierto- La insomne movió su cabeza para ver cuánto era el campo abierto y la idea no pareció tan mala. Estaba segura que quince segundos eran suficientes.

-Bien espectro, que tengo.

-Vamos a ver. El mapa me muestra tres vándalos con rifle de francotirador y dos vándalos con armamento básico en el fondo. Avanzando tienes dos escorias con armamento básico y del otro lado de esta muralla tienes otros cuatro escorias más. Algo menor.

La insomne se agacho y su habilidad se activó. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo por el campo abierto, mientras escuchaba al Arconte acercarse cada vez más con su grupo. No se dio cuenta como, pero choco contra un escoria, cayendo ambos al suelo y llamando la atención de todos. Los francotiradores la apuntaron, pero Corsa logro esquivar el primer disparo. El escoria en el suelo se levantó rápidamente y quiso atacarla, pero se colocó en su espalda y lo ocupo como escudo para el segundo disparo de los francotiradores. Dejo caer el cuerpo y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia la entrada al Muelle-13, corriendo en zigzag. Aun así no pudo esquivar el tercer disparo de uno de los francotiradores, que le dio en el muslo y la boto al suelo. Los escorias y vándalos aprovecharon de acercarse a ella y atacarla.

-Toma Corsa!- su espectro le lanzo un cañón de mano -Es lo único que tenía munición!- y desapareció.

La insomne tomo el arma y comenzó a disparar. Solo tenía cinco balas, lo suficiente para al menos alejarlos. Cuatro de las cinco dieron en la cabeza de un enemigo. Se levantó como pudo y siguió corriendo. Los francotiradores ya no la tenían en vista, pero Keksis y su grupo cada vez se acercaban más.

Se apoyó en un camión que había en la entrada del Muelle-13 para ver la herida. Le dolía casi tanto como el orgullo. Como le diría a Cayde que estaba herida porque escapaba de un Arconte?

-Podría curarte, pero necesito tiempo- comento su espectro.

-Tranquilo, tenemos que seguir avanzando, puedo con esto. Que tengo más adelante?

-Detecto que el Muelle-13 está sin vida. Podrías avanzar sin problemas, pero es territorio de Keksis.

-Vamos, no puede ser peor que este momento.

Avanzaron por los pasillos, mientras escuchaba pasos y movimientos a lo lejos. Si se detenía, el Arconte la atraparía. Llegaron a un galpón gigantesco que tenía una nave colgada desde el techo.

-Una nave!- dijo Corsa -Quizás podamos usarla para salir de aquí.

-Veré que puedo hacer- comento su espectro, desapareciendo en el acto.

Pero sonidos de pisadas comenzaron a aparecer. Y los sonidos se transformaron en Caídos. Tres vándalos y cuatro escorias aparecieron desde los orificios de las paredes y la rodearon. Ya no tenía más munición, pero aún le quedaba algo más.

Tomo su cuchilla y activo su Súper. El dolor del muslo había desaparecido, moviéndose como un rayo, esquivando los disparos de los Caídos y cortando sus cuerpos. Cuando la Súper hubo acabado, los siete Caídos yacían en el suelo. Y el dolor volvió.

La insomne cayó al suelo con un grito de dolor, mientras Keksis aparecía por el mismo lugar donde ella había entrado. Ya no había munición, ya no había súper, ya no había fuerzas. Por un error moriría en ese lugar, por no medir las consecuencias.

Keksis se acercó a ella, y como si lo disfrutara le apunto con su arma. La insomne cerró los ojos. El cañón se encendió como si cargara el disparo. Y disparo.

Cuando Corsa abrió los ojos, se encontraba dentro de una nave que se movía bruscamente, como elevándose.

-Corsa ayúdame con esto!- grito su espectro.

La insomne rápidamente se levantó mientras escuchaba los disparos a lo lejos. Estabilizo la nave mientras salían del galpón. Keksis grito de furia, pero los motores de la nave al salir del hangar lo callaron.

Mientras una exo observo toda la escena, asintiendo mientras veía como la nave se alejaba.

* * *

-Donde encontraste esta nave?- pregunto Amanda.

-En el Cosmódromo, estaba botada en un galpón- respondió Corsa.

-Ok... Entonces, porque tienes la pierna herida?

-Que pierna?

-Oh vamos insomne, crees que no me di cuenta de tu mala actuación de pierna sana cuando bajaste? Vamos, dime la verdad. Si tu no le has dicho a Cayde, yo no tengo porque decirle.

La insomne suspiro. No confiaba mucho en Amanda, pero era porque casi no había hablado con ella. Además estaba el punto que había tenido una relación con su Líder de Vanguardia, lo que hacía potencialmente una espía de Cayde.

-Resbale cuando subí a la nave. Tiene el motor arriba, no abajo como el resto de las naves que conozco.

-Ja ja ja! Bueno, lo que digas. Tengo buenas noticias, podría reparar tu nueva nave, me llevara un tiempo, pero tranquila, te dejare todo en cómodas cuotas.

-Que!?- la insomne se miró con su espectro que flotaba en silencio a su lado -Amanda, no tengo lumen en este momento, ni menos para pagar reparaciones tan costosas.

-Por eso dije, te dejare toda la reparación en cuotas, para que puedas pagarla.

Corsa medito un momento -Y si mejor la conviertes en chatarra? Quería una nave para devolverte la tuya, pero si esta sale más costosa- en ese momento la humana la detuvo.

-Al parecer no sabes que tienes aquí, eh?- la insomne negó con la cabeza -Es una Arcadia. Hay guardianes que matarían por una de estas.

La insomne miro su nueva nave. Había escuchado de las maravillas de la Arcadia, pero jamás pensó que ese montón de chatarra era una de esas.

-Yo creo que deberías aceptar- dijo su espectro -Solo debemos hacer más misiones.

-Emm... sí, eso es lo otro- Comento Amanda -Debo informarle de esto a Zavala. Debo pedir permiso para mantener una nave en reparación, recuerda que le gusta que lo mantengan informado de todo.

* * *

-Así que no sé qué hacer, si quedarme con la nave o seguir usando la del Estandarte- suspiro la insomne.

-Yo creo que deberías hacer el esfuerzo y pagar las cuotas en que te las deje Amanda- dijo Ex, que mientras conversaba con Corsa, limpiaba el mesón de atención -Además, está el hecho que es una Arcadia.

-No me digas que tú también escuchaste sobre eso.

-Sí, es una buena máquina.

-Ugh- la insomne apoyo la frente sobre el mesón que acababa de limpiar el exo verde. Si todos le decían que la tuviera, tenía que tenerla. Pero estaba el hecho que aún era una guardiana que ganaba cincuenta de lumen cada dos días. Tenía la vista hacia el piso, cuando de pronto reconoció un par de botas -Si vienes a regañarme por algo, no estoy de humor.

\- Que mal, porque yo sí. Y levanta la cabeza, te ves ridícula así- la insomne lo observo con una cara que denotaba cansancio y dolor. El Líder Cazador se sentó a su lado en el mesón y se giró en su asiento para ver a Corsa.

-Si me vas a decir algo, dilo de inmediato.

-Porque Zavala quiere hablar contigo?

-Qué cosa?

-Ahora eres sorda, o quizás el disparo en la pierna te dejo así.

-También te dijo Amanda?

-Y tú crees que solo tengo contacto con ella en el Hangar?- el exo azul bebió un poco de su bebida amarilla, y volvió a ver a la insomne -Zavala me dijo que el quería hablar contigo, por la nave que quieres que Amanda repare, pero ahora que te veo- y de un momento a otro con su mano apretó el muslo dañado de la cazadora, lo que implico que diera un grito de dolor -Creíste que no me daría cuenta?

-Mi pierna!

-"Mi pierna"- repitió Cayde con tono gracioso, haciendo que Ex sonriera mientras los veía pelear -Donde estuviste.

-En el Cosmódromo! Me duele!

-Oh, sí sé que te duele, por eso lo hago, dime como conseguiste esa nave.

-Creo que deberías contarle- apareció el espectro de Corsa -Igual se enterara.

-Tu no deberías apoyarme?

-Yo apoyo a tu espectro- comento el exo verde un poco más allá.

-Tu sigue limpiando!- dijo la insomne, pero el exo azul se estaba impacientando y apretó un poco más el muslo, lo que hizo que Corsa se volviera a el -Ugh! Si te digo me sueltas?- el exo asintió -Bien! Bien, te diré -Cayde quito la mano y se volvió a concentrar en su bebida.

-Escucho.

-Recibí un mensaje de alguien, no era tuyo ni de Lakshmi- Corsa sobaba su muslo mientras contaba -Si vencía a alguien me podría quedar con su botín.

-Y ese alguien era?

-Keksis.

Ex observaba la escena desde unas mesas más allá. Después de que Corsa dijera un nombre que el jamás había escuchado, Cayde volvió a apretarle el muslo a la insomne, mientras le decía un conjunto de cosas sobre su nivel y la irresponsabilidad que había tenido, todo con un tono de voz que subía con cada palabra. Corsa le respondía casi tan rápido y alto como el exo azul hablaba, diciéndole que él la había entrenado así. Verlos pelear siempre era un buen espectáculo.

Cayde suspiro, y le soltó el muslo a la insomne, mientras colocaba una mano en su cara- Keksis... Acabaste con él al menos?

La insomne estaba de brazos cruzados mirando al lado contrario- No, solo alcance a escapar en la nave.

-Y ahora que harás con esa chatarra.

-Mantenerla.

-Amanda no hace caridad.

-Y tampoco le pedí eso- la insomne se bajó se su asiento y se acercó a su Líder de Vanguardia -Y espero que tú no te metas en esto tampoco, yo me las arreglare- y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

Cayde suspiro... de nuevo -De todos los guardianes que podrían haber existido, me toca una niña llevada a sus ideas.

-Es igual a ti- dijo Ex -Así que no reclames.

Pero el exo azul no reclamaba, se preocupaba. El mensaje provenía de un desconocido? O una desconocida? Bebió lo último que quedaba de su bebida y se levantó del asiento. La palabra "Desconocida" lo preocupaba.

* * *

-Pensé que enviarte un mensaje con Cayde haría que vinieras más rápido.

El Comandante Zavala la estaba esperando en la entrada de la Vanguardia, de brazos cruzados, pero extrañamente no se veía molesto.

-Lo lamento señor, tuve una pequeña reunión con mi Líder de Vanguardia. Para que me necesitaba?

-Acompáñame- le indico el Líder Titán. Ambos insomnes caminaron con dirección al Hangar. Corsa no entendía mucho, pero unos metros más allá Zavala hablo -Amanda me comento de tu nave. Cuéntame como la obtuviste- pero cuando observo que la cara de la cazadora cambiaba a preocupación, le advirtió amablemente -Estamos fuera de la Vanguardia. Tómalo como una conversación de pasillo.

Corsa le conto más o menos como había sido todo, y cuando termino, ya habían entrado al Hangar.

-Fui rápida, pero no tan rápida- comento la insomne mientras miraba su muslo, que gracias al exo ahora le dolía como el infierno.

-Ya sabes que le falta a tu nueva nave?

-Pues, Amanda aun no me da el listado de lo que falta.

-A mí ya me lo envió. Y coloco énfasis en encontrar un motor de distorsión. Sabes donde puedes encontrar uno?- Corsa negó -Keksis debe tenerlo de tope de puerta en alguna de sus guaridas. Generalmente no saben qué hacer con nuestra tecnología.

-Señor, puedo hablar libremente?- Zavala asintió -Porque lo noto tan preocupado por lo de la nave?

El Líder Titán sonrió -Te demoraste en preguntar. Veras, cuando yo era joven me toco pilotar una de esas naves. Los rusos sabían hacer tecnología. Con el paso del tiempo, las naves se volvieron más genéricas, todas traían motor de hipersalto, todas volaban a muy alta velocidad, todas hacían todo. Pero la Arcadia fue una pionera en su tiempo, y me proveyó de muy buenos recuerdos. Ahora te toca a ti. Ve a buscar ese motor de hipersalto.

-Pero, Comandante, aun soy de bajo nivel.

-Según quien, Cayde? Ese exo corría antes de aprender a caminar, así que sería muy descarado que él te dijera eso. Aunque, si quieres ir a buscar ese motor, debes pedir permiso a tu Líder de Vanguardia. Dile que yo te autorice.

Corsa no cabía en su emoción. Zavala apoyándola a pesar de que había hecho algo malo? Agradeció al insomne y corrió hacia la Vanguardia. El dolor de la pierna ya ni siquiera estaba, esa nave le había traído suerte.

* * *

Que difícil era dictar misiones. Pero más difícil era darles misiones fáciles a los cazadores de bajo nivel sin que se sintieran menospreciados. Dentro de las tablas con las imágenes de los cazadores que tenía sobre el mapa, estaba la de esa insomne. Se asomaba entre Scatmya y Fhará, aparecía sonriendo. En un arrebato de enojo la tapo con la de Scatmya. Que se creía esa insomne, peleando con Keksis. Sonrió.

Pero lo siguiente no lo vio venir.

Como si la hubiera llamado con la mente, ahí estaba sentada sobre la mesa, frente a él. Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y unos grandes ojos azules.

-Corsa, si alguna de las tablas esta-

-Necesito permiso- y siguió sonriendo.

-Y permiso para qué?- pero pasado unos segundos se respondió su propia pregunta -No, olvídalo.

En ese momento Zavala pasaba detrás de él, comentando que ya la había autorizado, y siguió a su puesto en la mesa.

-Por favor, tengo que buscar un motor de distorsión, si no, no poder viajar a ningún planeta!

-Con mucha suerte te estas manejando en el Cosmódromo, y ya quieres ir a otro planeta!?

-Por favor! Prometo no morir!

Cayde la miro. Seguía sentada sobre la mesa, con los pies colgando porque era pequeña. Aun seguía sonriendo, como si eso lo fuera a convencer. De pronto pareció que una idea le vino a la cabeza.

-Y si voy con alguien? Con Scatmya!

-Está ocupada.

-Y Jaden?- terminada su pregunta, Ikora lanzo un _Jaden está desocupado_ desde el otro lado de la mesa, casi como un comentario al aire. El exo la miro con molestia.

Cayde suspiro -Bien! Ugh! Ikora, dile a tu hechicerito que venga a hablar conmigo. Y tu- miro a la insomne que tenía frente a el -Si te mueres, no esperes a que te vaya a buscar, ahora afuera.

-Gracias!- le dedico una última sonrisa y se fue casi saltando.

No lo podía negar. Le encantaba que hiciera eso... Al menos una vez por semana.

* * *

Encontrar a Keksis la primera vez había sido fácil. Simplemente se topó con él. Ahora que quería que los encontrara, no aparecía.

-Mi espectro dice que en el Muelle-13 hay actividad de Caídos, pero muy baja- comento el hechicero.

Corsa nunca había ido a una misión acompañada, así que le costaba un poco acostumbrarse. Generalmente ella se quedaba mirando los lugares, o tratando de entrar a las computadoras antiguas. Pero ahora con compañía debía tener un ritmo, o se quedaba atrás. Aunque Jaden le tenía paciencia, y no pareciera molestarle cuando la insomne hacia eso.

-Ahí fue donde encontré la nave. Quizás aun estén vigilando.

-Iremos a investigar. La idea es atraparlo por sorpresa, no que él nos encuentre primero.

-Ya habías batallado con un Arconte antes?

-Sí, Draksis. Con mi escuadra lo acabamos rápido- noto que Corsa lo miro preocupado -Ja ja ja! Tranquila! Keksis es un vándalo al lado de Draksis, entre dos es suficiente. Aunque la idea es que lo acabes tú, para que te de la experiencia a ti... Y así Cayde no me molesta.

Cuando entraron al Muelle-13 confirmaron lo que había dicho el espectro de Jaden. Solo había un par de vándalos y algún que otro escoria. Entre los dos los acabaron rápido. Revisaron el lugar para ver si encontraban alguna pista del paradero del Arconte, pero nada.

De pronto sintieron movimiento, y desde la gran tubería que ahí había, salieron decenas de vándalos, escorias y aguijones, y al final de todo, Keksis. Rápidamente se escudaron detrás de unos de los pilares, Corsa saco su fusil automático y Jaden un cañón de mano.

-Tienes algún plan?- pregunto el hechicero.

-Sí, pero debes seguirme!

Corsa le indico que él se encargara de los enemigos más pequeños y ella distraía al Arconte ya que era más rápida. Rápidamente Jaden utilizo su súper, la Bomba Nova, y acabo con varios de los Caídos que había, mientras la insomne salía desde el humo y le lanzaba una granada en la cara a Keksis, haciendo que se desestabilizara y cayera. Eso les dio tiempo para posicionase bien y comenzar a atacar. Corsa hacia que Keksis la siguiera mientras Jaden bajaba la dotación de escorias que quedaban, pero el Arconte se acercó mucho a la insomne y con una de sus manos la empujo hacia una pared.

-Corsa!- grito el hechicero, y antes de que Keksis le hiciera daño a la insomne, le lanzó una granada de vacío para llamar su atención. Y funciono. Mientras el Arconte estaba un poco aturdido, Jaden busco a Corsa y salieron de la línea de fuego, para esconderse en una habitación contigua -Estas bien?

-Sí, gracias. No podemos seguir así.

-Eso es obvio. Tienes tu súper cargada?

-Sí, Arco.

-Bien, esto haremos.

En los pocos minutos que pudieron librarse de los Caídos, Jaden le explico que harían. Salieron de la habitación y la cazadora activo su súper, y en con un giro se hizo invisible. Atrás de ella salió Jaden con _La Verdad._ Apunto a Keksis y disparo. El movimiento del hechicero había hecho que el Arconte perdiera un brazo, pero cuando este iba a dar la orden de atacar, apareció Corsa frente a él, salto, y en dos movimientos le corto el cuello.

Keksis, el Arconte de la Casa de los Demonios, había caído.

Los vándalos y escorias que quedaron no lo pensaron dos veces, y escaparon después de ver la escena.

-Wow, buen movimiento cazadora.

-No tan bueno como tu lanzacohetes hechicero.

Se observaron, y cuando notaron que ambos estaban cubiertos de sangre de Erikson y suciedad, rieron. Buscaron entre el cuerpo muerto del Arconte, y en un bolsillo de su armadura encontraron el motor de distorsión. Era una caja un poco más grande que un espectro.

-Gracias por tu ayuda Jaden.

-Descuida Corsa, para eso estaba acá- De pronto el espectro del hechicero apareció entre ellos, informándole que lo solicitaban en su clan -Lo lamento, tengo que irme.

-Descuida, ya hiciste mucho.

-Espero que tengamos otra misión juntos, lo pase bien. Nos vemos!- y desapareció en una tele transportación a su nave.

-Si tuviera que elegir entre Jonás y Jaden, me quedo con el último- comento el espectro de la insomne, apareciendo de la nada.

-Creo que estas juntándote mucho con Cayde.

* * *

 **Ahora si, otro capitulo arriba gracias al Viajero.**

 **Primero, los review.**

 ** _MagicAnon:_ muchas gracias por volver! Te digo esto porque hay gente que no lo hizo jajaja! Sobre el titan, algo se viene en mente para el... mwahahaha...**

 ** _Axel R:_ a mi cazadora oficial (Scatmya) la tengo con el traje completo de la Vanguardia, incluyendo espectro y colibri. Me encanta representar a la Vanguardia y mas aun me encanta representar a Cayde jajaja! Muchas gracias por declarar tu gusto hacia mi fic, me esfuerzo bastante en que no queden detalles sueltos y que todo se entienda bien. Vi que subiste un fic, asi que lo leere y dejare mi respectivo review.**

 ** _Lobuelo:_ muchas gracias por tu review, y lamento que notes eso de los titanes, pero te contare. Con mi novio hay cierta rivalidad sobre que clase es mejor, yo soy cazadora y el es titan, asi que por ahi va. Lamento si eso te molesto, pero lo estoy compensando.**

 **Ahora mi comentario. Por fin tenemos algo de accion! Si lo notaron, Jaden cada vez esta apareciendo mas en la historia... anoten eso. Ame la escena de la pelea entre Cayde y Corsa mientras Ex y el espectro de Corsa los miraban, me rei mucho haciendola, asi que espero que a ustedes tambien les guste. Lamento la tardanza en subir el capitulo, pero la Universidad me consume, ademas que estuve sin internet en la casa, asi que solo dependia del internet que hay en la Universidad.**

 **Ya estamos viendo un poco mas a donde va la cosa, la Desconocida ya esta apareciendo. Como les comente anteriormente, esta parte del fic seguira mas o menos la linea de Destiny 1, pero variando en ciertas cosas o saltandonos misiones que no vienen a lugar. Obviamente si tendremos las misiones importantes que, por ejemplo, nos llevan al Jardin Negro.**

 **Otra cosa que queria comentarles. Estuve leyendo otros fics de Destiny (en ingles) y me di cuenta que todos les colocan nombre a sus espectros. Me imagine que es necesario cuando se juntan muchos espectros en una conversacion y tienes que estar distinguiendolos "el espectro de xx le dijo al espectro de yy" y asi. Se que es un poco molesto, pero al menos a mi nunca se me ha dado esa dificultad. Asi que diganme ustedes en sus reviews... Creen que sea necesario colocarle nombre a los espectros? Ustedes les tienen nombre a los suyos?**

 **Bueno guardianes, disfruten su semana en SRL, a mi me encanta y la disfrutare lo mas que pueda. Y que el Viajero los ampare.**


	16. Suerte

**Buenas tardes guardianes, nos vemos al final.**

* * *

16.- Suerte.

Corsa se preguntaba si la suerte era algo tangible, o al menos, algo que pudiera usarse a su favor. Sentada en las escaleras de la entrada de la Torre Norte, veía pasar a los guardianes con mucha prisa. Hoy era el día en que la Vanguardia anunciaba el Ocaso de esa semana y el Crisol su partida semanal, así que la Torre estaba repleta y las filas eran a la orden del día.

-Tendrás que hablar con el Orador- hablo el espectro que estaba entre sus manos -O Cayde... O con alguien. No me vas a dejar así.

La insomne lo miro con cara de derrota, y recordó en lo que tenía su mente hace unos minutos: la suerte.

El Orador la había mandado a llamar, y para su sorpresa, se mostró más amable de lo que siempre era. La envió a una misión en la Luna, en donde había actividad de la Colmena que estaba interfiriendo con el Viajero. Ya había ido a la Luna antes, había descubierto una biblioteca y despertó un espectro que habían encontrado. Pero esta misión fue diferente. Alguien la observaba. No supo diferenciar si era guardián o enemigo, pero supo de inmediato que esa extraña la conocía.

 _-Pensé que Keksis sería mucho para ti, pero veo que me equivoque. Eres valiente guardiana, y muy interesante. Cuando salgas de ese agujero, y si es que llegas a salir, contáctame. Tu espectro sabrá como._

Y claro que supo, el mensaje venía desde Venus, a pesar que la desconocida la estaba mirando.

Raro.

Avanzaron con la misión. Descubrieron que la Colmena tenía un fragmento del Viajero y lo utilizaban para drenar su Luz, así que solo había que derrotar a los seres de la Colmena que ahí andaban y devolver el fragmento a su origen, pero no fue fácil.

Las hordas de seres que apareció fue demasiado, y en el último momento de la batalla Corsa saco su espectro y le pidió su ametralladora, pero para su mala suerte, le dispararon a su espectro, inhabilitándolo para volar. Aun así alcanzo a darle el arma pedida y acabo con el ogro que los molestaba.

Así que ahí estaba sentada ahora, sin saber si preguntarle a Cayde, que lo más seguro es que estuviera atareado con la horda de guardianes que había ese día, o hablar con el Orador, y recibir el regaño de su vida, justo ahora que pensó que su relación con el mejoraría.

Suspiro.

-Y bien?- exclamo el espectro.

-Hablare con el Orador, si o si debo contarle que termine la misión, y si o si debe saber cómo repara un espectro.

Se levantó de ahí y camino con destino al observatorio. Ya sabía que le esperaba, un regaño del tamaño de la Ultima Ciudad. Pero era peor tratar de ocultarlo o que ella lo reparara. Subió las escaleras y encontró al Orador de espaldas a ella, leyendo un libro.

-Buenos días Orador- dijo la insomne, al momento que ocultaba a su espectro en la espalda.

El nombrado se giró y, aunque parecía extraño, se alegró de verla -Buenos días joven Corsa. Veo que cumpliste la misión que te encomendé.

-Así es señor, la Colmena tenía un fragmento del Viajero en su poder.

-Lo sé, la base bajo el Viajero me informo que los niveles de energía volvieron a un ritmo constante, aunque eso no basto para que despertara. En fin, algún día volverá a hablarnos. Por cierto, como veo que saliste victoriosa de la Luna, tengo una recompensa para ti.

-Enserio?- la cazadora no lo podía creer, pero de pronto recordó al espectro en su espalda -Disculpe, pero hay algo que quería preguntarle.

-Cuéntame joven Corsa.

-Tuve... Un problema en la Luna... Yo... Mi espectro, lo dañaron.- La insomne mostro a su espectro y este hizo un ademan de querer volar, pero solo dio un pequeño salto en el que casi se cae de sus manos. Corsa no podía verle la cara al Orador, pero por la posición que adquirió, supo que, al menos, estaba molesto.

-Cuando llegaste aquí con el resultado de la misión, pensé que me ibas hacer cambiar de parecer por como pensaba de ti, que no serias como los otros Guardianes Renegados, pero me decepcionas.

-No fue mi intención Orador, fue un accidente!

-De todos los años que llevo en este servicio, jamás ha llegado un guardián que haya tenido tal grado de irresponsabilidad con su espectro. Parece que olvidaste que son pequeños seres que provienen del Viajero- se giró a su escritorio y Corsa supo que la conversación había terminado, por lo que camino hacia la salida, pero él le llamo la atención -Donde vas? Seguirás tu irresponsabilidad llevando un espectro así? O piensas repararlo tú? No sé qué sería peor.

-Yo solo...

-Toma- y le entrego un trozo de papel, tenía una dirección -Pide al Viajero que aun exista la persona que repara espectros, si no, me veré en la obligación de quitarte tu licencia de guardián. Ahora adiós.

* * *

La Ultima Ciudad era el hogar de los últimos refugiados que existían después del Colapso. Siempre estaba en movimiento sin importar si era de día o de noche, y el Viajero parecía observar todo.

La Torre tenía un ascensor directo hacia la Ultima Ciudad, y aunque no quisiera volver a verla, tuvo que caminar al lado de la empresa de Misa. No quiso entrar, pero afuera de su oficina había muchas chicas esperando ser llamadas para el trabajo, todas de una edad muy similar a la que ella entro, dieciséis años. Algo sintió en su pecho, quería salvarlas, decirles como seria todo, y lo que pueden llegar a ser, pero lo más seguro es que no entenderían. Ella no habría tomado en cuenta el consejo de una extraña.

Así que avanzo, dejando atrás esos rostros inseguros. Y otra sensación la embargo, y era que no había pisado la Ciudad hace cinco años. Las puertas automáticas se abrieron, y la luz del sol la embargo.

Su espectro iba enganchado en la hombrera de su armadura de brazo, y observaba todo desde la altura de Corsa.

-Wow, así que así es como ves tú... Aburrido.

-Hey!- lo miro con cara de enojo -No puedo andar flotando, eso sí sería aburrido. Por cierto, tienes la dirección que nos dio el Orador?

-Si. Aunque, triangulando la posición, no vive en un barrio muy acomodado.

-A que te refieres?

-Digo, si eres la única persona que arregla espectros, no deberías ser acaudalado?

-Creo que el Orador especifico que yo había sido la única en esta situación- dijo la insomne mientras bajaba la cabeza -Soy una vergüenza.

-Hey! Anímate!- dijo su espectro moviendo sus aristas -Creo que peor sería que me hubieras perdido. Hasta Banshee te habría regañado.

Al escuchar eso, se imaginó la situación, subiéndole el ánimo. Quizás esto no era lo peor que le sucedería.

Las calles de la Ciudad estaban repletas. Humanos, insomnes, exos y androides caminaban con bolsas en sus manos, hablaban con otros, compraban cosas. No recordaba que todo fuera tan movido. Y la gente comenzó a mirarla.

No solo eso. Las calles estaban con tanta gente, que su armadura era un estorbo. Pisaban su capa, se enredaban las ropas en su armadura de brazo y no podía moverse con libertad. Así que en un arrebato de desesperación, se introdujo en un callejón y se apoyó en la pared. Le pidió a su espectro que guardara la armadura y le facilitara una ropa más cómoda.

Detrás de un basurero se cambió de ropa, pidiéndole al Viajero que a nadie se le ocurriera entrar a ese callejón, aunque ya estaba acostumbrada. Normalmente se cambiaba ropa en la habitación de la Torre y de la nada llegaba Cayde. Por suerte siempre estaba con ropa interior.

Terminado eso, su espectro le indico la dirección, y aunque el nombre le sonó en su cabeza, no pudo recordar de dónde. Salió del callejón y vio a unos niños jugando con un balón, pero los distinguió rápidamente: eran niños que Vivian en la calle. Su espectro noto de inmediato su cambio de humor.

-Sucede algo?- pregunto el pequeño robot en su hombro.

-Es que... esos niños- comento Corsa mientras cruzaba la calle en un paso establecido.

-Que sucede con ellos? Son huérfanos.

-Yo era uno de ellos. Lo más seguro es que más tarde salgan a robar.

-Tu también hacías eso? Me avergüenzas.

-Había que hacerlo, o no había comida.

-Pero tú no vivías en un orfanato?

-Sí, pero no era vida. Mi orfanato no tenía muchos recursos, así que había que pelearse por ellos. Siempre había uno con sabanas nuevas, o que había cenado mientras el resto no. En la calle, si eres parte de un grupo, todo se reparte. Nadie se queda sin comer o sin un techo. El problema es cómo se consigue eso.

-Wow, ahora entiendo porque a veces pasas muchas horas sin comer... Y porque eres tan baja. Te faltan nutrientes.

La insomne rio, pero era verdad. Su baja estatura y su delgadez provenían de eso, siempre debía correr y no siempre había alimento. Pero siempre había un techo.

Poco a poco la cantidad de gente en las calles fue disminuyendo al ir avanzando hacia la dirección dada, y en la mente de la insomne poco a poco aparecían los recuerdos.

-Encuentro este lugar demasiado familiar- le dijo al espectro que cargaba en sus manos.

-Yo creo que eso es obvio, dijiste que viviste por aquí.

Iba a responder el comentario de su espectro, pero una casa le pareció demasiado familiar, tanto que se quedó en silencio. El espectro la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Aquí es, que bien que tienes un excelente sentido de la orientación.

-Es... Estas seguro?

Si, Las Esperanzas 472.

-No puede ser aquí, tiene que ser un error.

-Que sucede Corsa, ya te dije que era aquí, ahora vamos, que me desespera no volar.

Pero la insomne no hizo caso a lo que dijo el espectro, y avanzo hacia un pequeño callejón que había al lado de la casa, apoyándose en la pared de esta. El espectro no entendía nada.

-Te... Sucede algo?

-No quiero entrar. Como se enteró el Orador?

-Qué cosa? Sabes? No entiendo nada.

-Recuerdas que te conté que alguien me enseño a reparar exos?- el espectro asintió -Bueno, ese "alguien" vive en esta casa.

-Entonces con mayor razón hay que entrar! Nos hará un descuento!

-No entiendes espectro. El me abandono. Después de tres años enseñándome, le dio lo mismo buscarme y lo primero que hizo cuando me fui es irse.

-Corsa, no quiero ser insistente, pero debes entrar. No puedo permanecer así, además, no creo que te reconozca... Han pasado cuanto... Cinco años?

La insomne reflexiono. Ese exo que vivía en esa casa siempre tuvo problemas con la memoria. Quizás si entraba no la reconociera, ni ahora, ni nunca. Suspiro y tomo fuerzas. Salió del callejón y camino hacia la entrada de la casa. Con el espectro en una de sus manos se acercó a la puerta y golpeo. Y la puerta se abrió, pero no salió nadie. Desde adentro dijeron que pasara, la misma voz que recordaba ella. Subió los dos escalones y entro a la casa. No la recordaba tan pequeña.

Era una habitación grande, de no más de 15 metros cuadrados, oscura, con solo dos luces cálidas y cortinas en las ventanas que daban la sensación de nunca haber sido abiertas. Todo estaba igual que siempre.

-Por favor pasa- dijo el exo. Estaba sentado en una silla que, por la forma que tenía, también le servía para descansar. Se notaba que era un exo alto, con colores de la gama de los cafés y ópticos y boca amarillos. Cuando entro la insomne, el mecánico se giró para observarla, y en ese momento Corsa supo que no la reconoció

La miro un momento pero no le coloco atención a ella, si no a lo que traía.

-Que traes ahí?- el exo la saco de sus pensamientos, así que respondió, pero no se sentía segura.

-Yo... Ósea, mi espectro... Se dañó, no... No puede volar.

-Ya veo, déjame revisar.

El exo saco de las manos de Corsa el espectro dañado, se giró hacia su escritorio y comenzó a su examinación -Que le sucedió?

-Le... dispararon.

-Ya veo. Bien, estará listo en la mañana, quizás antes.

-Ok, espectro, puedes enviar un mensaje a Jaden que lo veré en una hora en la Cafetería?- El espectro asintió -Bien, me puedo retirar?

El exo café la miro un segundo, luego volvió su mirada al espectro dañado -Claro- Eso era todo lo que necesitaba Corsa para irse, y salió de ahí a la velocidad de la luz -Tu guardiana estaba un poco apresurada- le comento al espectro -Ni siquiera le pregunte su nombre ni su clase, debo cobrar esto a su Líder de Vanguardia.

-Sí, no estaba cómoda. En fin, yo puedo darte esos datos. Su nombre es Corsa y es cazadora.

-Corsa, dices?

El espectro asintió -Sucede algo?

-No, nada. Te apagare hasta que estés reparado, buenas tardes.

La luz del óptico del espectro comenzó a apagarse lentamente, y mientras lo hacía, el mecánico se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a una fotografía que tenía colgada en la pared. Con el dorso de su mano acaricio la cara de la niña que aparecía en la fotografía.

-Quizás... No, no creo. Quizás solo es un nombre común.

Y volvió a su escritorio a trabajar en el espectro dañado.

* * *

-Déjame ver si entendí. Quieres ir a Venus, a ver a alguien que no conoces, pero que dices que ella te conoce. Saltarte la Vanguardia. Y resolver un misterio? Creo que eso es un reto.

Corsa le había explicado con lujo de detalles como fue su "encuentro" con esa exo extraña, y esperaba que él se hubiera entusiasmado casi tanto como ella, pero Jaden solo veía problemas.

-Quise contarte a ti porque creí que me acompañarías- dijo la insomne.

-Claro que quiero acompañarte, es más, me parece un gran misterio por resolver. Pero saltarte a Cayde y saltarme a Ikora no será fácil.

Ambos llevaban ya un rato pensando en cómo resolverían el dilema, hasta que una idea atravesó la mente del hechicero.

-Creo que ya sé cómo, postularas a mi clan- como vio que la insomne lo miro con duda, siguió hablando -Yo tengo un alto rango dentro del clan, si postulas yo puedo supervisarte.

-Y quien es tu Líder de clan?

-Tevis, amigo de Cayde.

-Y no crees que eso complicara las cosas?

-Al contrario. Tevis le debe dinero a Cayde, así que tu Líder lo ha molestado un sin fin de veces. Si Tevis sabe que tú eres la aprendiz del exo, tendrá una excusa para no pagarle y que Cayde deje de molestarlo.

-Y como lo hacemos para ir a Venus.

-Simple. Tu nunca has ido al planeta- Corsa asintió -Por ende, como yo veré tu "prueba de postulación" necesito observar como trabajas en un terreno en el que no hayas estado.

-Patrullando Venus! Jaden, eres genial- el humano se sonrojo y desvió su mirada -Entonces ahora...

-A hablar con Tevis.

* * *

-Así que, como ya ustedes tienen todo resuelto, yo simplemente debería decir que si, cierto?- humano e insomne asintieron.

Cayde se preguntaba porque siempre llegaban a él con un problema. Aunque en realidad ellos ya lo tenían resuelto, solo querían la autorización.

-Y Tevis dijo que si- comento Corsa.

-Ya se lo que dijo Tevis, me envió un mensaje.

-Entonces?

-Ugh, Corsa. Primero el Arconte, ahora Venus. Que te traes entre manos?

-Quiero entrar a un clan, ya sabes, tener escuadras y esas cosas, y que mejor que empezar con alguien conocido.

El exo lo pensó un momento. Si bien la insomne tenía razón, andar en Venus con un nivel tan bajo seria tentar la suerte.

-Y por cuanto tiempo seria?

-Por el tiempo que nos demoremos- Cayde la miro con enojo -Hey! De verdad no sé cuánto nos demoremos.

-Aproximadamente cinco días señor- comento Jaden -No creo que nos tardemos más que eso.

-Ugh! Bien, cinco días. Ni más, ni menos.

-Gracias!- dijo la insomne muy feliz y salió del gran salón.

-Escúchame hechicerito- dijo Cayde a Jaden antes que este último saliera del salón -Estará bajo tu responsabilidad. Si algo sucede y no lo pueden manejar, no se hagan los héroes, o me encargare personalmente de enviarte como ofrenda a Sepiks, fui claro?

-Sí señor.

Jaden se cuadro con el exo y se retiró. Cayde miro a Ikora y esta le devolvió una mirada tranquila, como diciendo que debía confiar. Volvió a la mesa en donde tenía el mapa, _tonta Corsa_ , pensó. Siempre metiéndolo en aprietos.

* * *

-Y ahora?

-Debemos esperar. Mi espectro llegara durante lo que queda de día, así que partiríamos mañana.

-No pensé que todo saliera tan fácil.

-La verdad, yo tampoco- la insomne miro hacia el Viajero -Quizás la suerte esta de nuestro lado.

* * *

 **Bien guardianes, por fin un nuevo capitulo arriba... y Feliz Año para todos! yay!**

 **Me alegro el dia que los lectores hayan respondido mi pregunta sobre los espectros. Como respuesta mia, al menos a mi no me complica que mis espectros no tengan nombre, es solo que me parecio muy comico que les colocaran nombres, aunque por otra parte bien obvio. No se que nombre le colocaria al de Corsa, es muy hablador y entrometido, ademas de aparecer en los momentos que menos esperan... ya veran por que jajajaja!**

 **A responder reviews c:**

 _ **Guest:**_ **a mi no me engañas Guest, ya se quien eres . y si, hace un tiempo que no actualizas jajajaja! Pero creeme, este momento en que subo el capitulo es el unico que he tenido libre :c asi que te entiendo. Muchas gracias por tu comentario sobre los espectros, me imagine que lo harias, y al menos en tu historia queda muy bien que los espectros tengan nombres.**

 _ **Axel R:**_ **Muchas gracias! Parte de la idea de subir mi fic aqui era encender el fandom que estaba casi al borde de la extincion, y me alegro mucho de saber que serví de inspiracion jajajaja! Como dije anteriormente, no se que nombre colocarle al espectro de Corsa, aunque al de Jaden pensaba colocarle Noruega, mas que nada porque ahi fue donde su espectro lo encontro. Espero mas capitulos de tu fic!**

 **Muy bien mi gente! Capitulo 16 arriba... como pasa el tiempo jajajaja!**

 **Por fin ya estamos conociendo a la Desconocida, o al menos ya esta apareciendo. Como se dieron cuenta, la historia toma ciertas cosas de la historia principal de Destiny, las que nos interesan. Tevis es el lider de clan de Jaden, y como ustedes recuerdan, le debe dinero a Cayde. Pero ahora la parte importante. No se si lo mencione antes, pero Corsa se crío de los 13 a los 16 años con un exo que era mecanico de otros exos. Ahora les planteo una nueva duda: En este capitulo no se muestra que hizo ese exo después de que el espectro de Corsa se fuera, y mi idea principal era contarles a ustedes que fue lo que hizo, pero se alargaria mucho la historia, ademas de enredarlos a ustedes en los tiempos en que transcurren los sucesos, ya que mientras Corsa y Jaden estan en Venus, Jacky-D esta haciendo sus cosas (no les contare que hare con el mwahahaha). Asi que cuentenme, quieren saber que sucedio despues que el espectro de Corsa se fue del mecanico? Creen que la historia se enredaria mucho? Si me dicen que si, vere la forma de agregar el capitulo especial (quizas hasta lo llame asi), ademas creo que les serviria a ustedes para entender ciertas cosas del pasado de Corsa.**

 **Guardianes, nos leeremos en otro capitulo, quizas en menos tiempo del que me he demorado con estos ultimos, ya que en un par de semanas se terminan las clases en mi Universidad.**

 **Saludos, y que la luz del Viajero los guíe.**


	17. Conversaciones peligrosas

**Buenas tardes guardianes, nos vemos al final!**

* * *

17.- Conversaciones peligrosas.

Venus era un lugar totalmente nuevo para Corsa. La vegetación, el aire, la vista, todo denotaba que el planeta era un peligro por donde se viera. Pero aun así, la idea de resolver ese misterio la hacia quitarse esa palabra de la cabeza.

Su espectro le dio las indicaciones de donde había sido el mensaje que recibió en la Luna, que llevaban directamente a la Academia de Ishtar.

-Primero debemos encontrar una red, para que puedas conectarte con tu deposito desde tu espectro.

-Enserio?

Jaden la miro como si no creyera lo que había escuchado -Acaso no tuviste que hacerlo en la Luna?

-En realidad, mi espectro se conecto mientras yo lo defendía de los Vándalos. Creo que fue para eso.

-Ja ja ja! Bien, bien. Hagamos eso primero y de ahí seguimos con lo tuyo.

Avanzaron por Venus en el colibrí del hechicero, pero unos kilómetros mas adelante se encontraron con los primeros Caídos, pero nada que unas granadas de arco y vacío no solucionaran.

Siguieron avanzando hasta que el espectro de Corsa les indico que había encontrado el punto de red que necesitaban, lamentablemente estaba lleno de vándalos y escorias. Rápidamente se deshicieron de ellos y el espectro se conecto.

-Bien, ya tienes acceso a tu deposito.

-Gracias espectro. Ahora, a la Academia- pero cuando iba a pedir su colibrí, su espectro hablo.

-Para que quieres colibrí? La entrada a la Academia esta unos metros mas allá.

Avanzaron a pie hacia el lugar, y en la entrada se encontraron mas Caídos.

-Wow- comento Corsa -La Casa del Invierno tiene bien dominado Venus.

-No creo que sea tan así, los veo alborotados. Quizás los Vex no sean solo leyendas.

-Vex?

-Solo espero que no los encontremos. Pero ahora, a buscar la entrada a este lugar.

-Este lugar no tiene entrada- comento la insomne.

-Quizás entonces haya que hacer una entrada- respondió el humano.

-Wow, wow, wow. Paren un momento- dijo el espectro de Corsa -Si no tuvieran sus insignias de clase, dudaría de su inteligencia. Ahí hay una entrada- el espectro avanzo hacia un agujero que había en un costado, y que daba al subsuelo.

-Bien, yo bajare a ver, tu quédate aquí.

-Pero Jaden- dijo Corsa cruzándose de brazos -No soy una niña- pero el hechicero no alcanzo a escuchar porque ya estaba abajo. Unos minutos mas tarde el hechicero volvió con la cazadora.

-Bien, al parecer esto da hacia el interior de la Academia. Así que andando- bajo un poco por el agujero y le tendió la mano a la insomne para que bajara.

-Sabes? Si esto fuera una prueba real para clan, ya habría fallado.

-Ja ja ja! Lo siento, soy un poco sobreprotector.

-Ya te imagino cuando tengas hijos.

-Bueno, si son como tu o yo, no tendría problemas.

Y Corsa se detuvo. Estaba ruborizada tratando de procesar lo que había dicho el hechicero.

-No suelo entender el comportamiento de los seres vivos, pero eso claramente fue una insinuación- dijo el espectro de Corsa. El hechicero la llamo para que avanzaran por el túnel, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Al llegar a la Academia, habían mas vándalos y escorias, pero ahora se les habían unido sirvientes y aguijones.

-Crees que podremos con todos?- pregunto la insomne.

-Mmm... Podríamos hacer lo siguiente. Tu avanza con tu súper y yo voy liquidando a los que vayan quedando.

Y así lo hicieron. Los últimos en quedar fueron los sirvientes, que siempre costaba mas eliminarlos por el material del que estaban hechos, pero Jaden se encargo rápidamente de ellos.

-Wow, este lugar tuvo que ser impresionante en su tiempo -dijo Corsa, que se reunía con el hechicero.

-Yo no lo conocí, pero también creo lo mismo.

-Podemos revisar algunas cosas?- la insomne lo miro con ojos grandes y sus manos juntas para convencerlo -Por favor?

-Ja ja ja! Bien, aun tenemos cuatro días mas, así que vamos.

Corsa lo primero que hizo fue ir al segundo nivel del lugar, en donde estaba repleto de libros, algunos aun en la estantería, otros ya pisoteados o destruidos por los Caídos.

-Porque te gustan tantos los libros- pregunto el espectro de la insomne.

-Creo que es porque me sacaban de donde estaba sin salir de mi habitación.

-Puedo comentarte algo? Pero no te asustes.

-Ja ja ja!- rio la insomne mientras hojeaba un libro -Algo sobre Jaden?

-No, sobre mi- el espectro se acerco a ella para que nadie mas escuchara -Este lugar me parece conocido.

-Y que tiene eso de malo?

-No es malo, pero... Antes de ir con el exo mecánico, no recordaba mucho de mi antiguo guardián. Ahora estoy teniendo flashback como imágenes, y creo que estuve con ella aquí.

-Con ella? Que clase era?

-Era hechicera, pero no recuerdo su nombre, y su forma física me es difícil de reconocer.

-Crees que eso te hará daño en algún momento?

-No creo, puedo sobrevivir. Además, me imagino que te encantaría volver con el exo mecánico para reclamarle ja ja ja!- La insomne lo miro con cara de enojo, pero cuando iba a responder, su espectro la detuvo -Siento múltiples señales entrando aquí!

-Por donde?

-Teletransportándose!

-Jaden!

El hechicero subió las escaleras rápidamente y se encontró con la cazadora -Lo se, mi espectro me dijo lo mismo, vamos a ese balcón.

Corrieron al balcón que había en la pared del fondo y se lanzaron al suelo. Avanzaron de punta y codo hacia el borde para no ser vistos, y a la vez observar quien llegaba. Diversas nubes oscuras y metalizadas comenzaron a formarse, seguidas por un sonido electrónico.

-Mierda- dijo el humano.

-Que son?

-Justo lo que no necesitábamos. Vex.

-Es otro enemigo mas Jaden, podremos vencerlos.

-No te confíes Corsa, no son cualquier cosa.

Los Vex comenzaron a materializarse entre las nubes oscuras, mostrando esos ópticos rojos y ese corazón blanco.

-Necesitamos una idea- dijo el hechicero -aun no nos han visto, así que podríamos atacarlos por la espalda.

-Tengo una idea mejor. Ya tienes cargada tu súper?- Jaden asintió -Bien, lo que podríamos hacer es que tu lanzas tu Bomba Nova y yo me encargo desde aquí arriba de los que queden.

-Los Vex trabajan por oleadas, y ahí tendríamos solucionada la primera. Que hacemos con la segunda.

-Para ese entonces ya tendré cargada mi súper e intercambiamos puestos.

El hechicero no parecía muy convencido, pero obedeció de todos modos. Los Vex comenzaron a escanear la zona buscando alguna amenaza, así que Jaden aprovecho que estaban mas o menos juntos y lanzo la Bomba Nova. Solo dos goblin quedaron en pie, los cuales Corsa los elimino de inmediato con su fusil de francotirador. La insomne bajo a buscar los orbes cuando otras nubes comenzaron a formarse, así que rápidamente volvió al balcón, mientras el humano se posicionaba con el fusil de francotirador.

-Sabes usarlo?- pregunto la cazadora.

-Si funciona como un cañón de mano, podre manejarlo.

Cuando los Vex se materializaron, Corsa activo su Súper y se volvió invisible. Con pequeños movimientos como el rayo iba eliminando goblins y hobgoblins, pero esta segunda oleada fue mas difícil. A los hobgoblins tuvo que golpearlos dos veces con su cuchilla, restándole tiempo para atacar a otros enemigos, por lo que Jaden tuvo que encargarse de casi la mitad de los enemigos presentes. Cuando la segunda oleada había terminado, la cazadora volvió con el hechicero.

-Esto estuvo mas difícil- comento la insomne.

-Y creo que se pondrá peor!- dijo el espectro de Corsa.

Nubes oscuras y metálicas estaban formándose a su alrededor. Al parecer ya habían detectado su estrategia de esconderse en el balcón, no dándoles tiempo de pensar en como vencer a la tercera oleada. Y para colmo de la situación, dos minotauros aparecieron cerca de la gran estatua del centro de la biblioteca.

Rápidamente se separaron y cada uno busco el escondite mas cercano que tenían, Corsa se lanzo por la baranda del balcón y se escondió abajo de este, mientras que Jaden avanzaba rápidamente por los pasillos del segundo nivel, esquivando goblins y hobgoblins. La cazadora saco su fusil de francotirador y comenzó a abrirle camino al hechicero, no sabia que haría el, pero sabia que algo tenia en mente. Dos goblins detectaron el escondite de la insomne y comenzaron a dispararle, así que les lanzo una granada y siguió enfocada en el humano.

De un momento a otro Jaden salto desde el segundo nivel hacia los minotauros, y les lanzo su bomba nova. Los minotauros se desintegraron completamente.

Ambos guardianes se reunieron en el centro de la habitación. Jaden denotaba cansancio.

-Estas bien?- comento Corsa.

-Si, es solo que nunca había usado mi Súper de vacío tan seguido- decía mientras su espectro lo escaneaba en busca de heridas -Por cierto, eres bastante buena con el fusil de francotirador. Entendiste de inmediato que necesitaba el camino limpio.

-Ja ja ja! Si... suelo entender rápidamente esas señales.

-Vaya... Pensé que un par de Vex te daría problemas, pero ahora veo que estaba equivocada.

Ambos guardianes se giraron a ver quien había hablado. Era una exo de colores grises, con una capa que cubría su pecho y espalda, unida a una capucha que dejaba ver unos ópticos azules. Corsa se puso a la defensiva sacando su fusil automático de la espalda, mientras que Jaden solo apretó sus puños mientras no dejaba de mirarla.

-Quien eres- pregunto la cazadora sin dejar de apuntarla.

-Que mala educación tienen los guardianes de ahora, primero disparan y luego preguntan.

Corsa no bajo su fusil -Vuelvo a preguntar, quien eres.

De pronto apareció el espectro de la insomne, informándole que ella la había contactado y traído hasta aquí. Aun así no bajo su fusil automático. Jaden estaba extrañamente tenso.

-Deberías guardar esa munición para lo que viene- dijo la exo mientras pasaba entre ellos.

-Para que me trajiste aquí- dijo la insomne nuevamente.

-Yo no te traje aquí, fueron ellos- y apunto a los Vex -Son un mal tan grande que consumen otros males. Necesitabas de mi ayuda para darte cuenta de eso.

-Y no será al revés?- dijo al fin el hechicero.

-No hay tiempo para explicar porque no hay tiempo para explicar, solo si quieres que el Viajero comience a sanar, debes acabar con el Jardín Negro.

-Nadie sabe donde esta el Jardín Negro- comento Jaden un poco hastiado de esto.

-En realidad- dijo el espectro de Corsa -Los insomnes si saben de eso.

-Ah, si, los insomnes. Esos seres viven entre la luz y la oscuridad.

-Dices que si hago esto, podre sanar al Viajero?- la cazadora bajo su fusil automático, demostrando confianza.

La exo asintió. El hechicero se giro hacia la insomne y le hablo muy cerca, para que la exo no pudiera escuchar.

-Corsa, esto se nos esta yendo de las manos. Primero los insomnes, después el Jardín Negro, no podremos manejar todo. O le decimos a la Vanguardia o dejamos esto hasta aquí.

-Jaden, tenemos algo grande. Dijiste que querías resolver este misterio y en eso estamos. Quizás estamos destinados a resolver esto.

El hechicero veía la cara de la cazadora con ganas de hacer esto, y muy decidida. De pronto a sus espaldas se escucho la voz de la exo, que hablaba con alguien que al parecer estaba en problemas.

-Cuantos!... Bien, voy para allá, y no dejes que los encuentren- la exo se giro hacia ellos -Debo irme. Decide que harás Corsa, el Viajero ahora esta en tus manos- y se retiro desapareciendo en el acto.

-Creo que debería hablar con los insomnes.

-Corsa!- dijeron al unísono Jaden y el espectro de la insomne.

-Que? Tenemos algo bueno aquí!

-Corsa, por el Viajero, piensa un momento. Y si es una trampa?- El hechicero se mostraba preocupado.

-Pues si es una trampa, la enfrentaremos ambos. Jaden, podemos hacerlo. Esa exo me conocía, no se de donde, pero si ella cree en mi, porque no?

-Ella es una viajera en el tiempo, quizás te conoció en otro tiempo o dimensión.

-Y como sabes tu que es viajera en el tiempo? Nunca lo dijo- insomne y espectro miraron al humano, poniéndolo incomodo.

-Yo... lo leí, en informes de otros guardianes. Pero no nos desviemos del tema, el punto es que creo que es una trampa. Y si te acompañe aquí es para que no tuvieras problemas, y esto es entrar a la madre de los problemas. Imagínate- el hechicero comenzó a enumerar con sus dedos -Hace bastantes años que la Vanguardia, o mejor dicho, la Tierra no establece contacto con los insomnes. Segundo, el Jardín Negro es una teoría de la que se habla, pero nadie jamás lo ha comprobado. Tercero, le estas creyendo a una exo desconocida que se aparece de la nada y te habla muy bonito e intrigante para que caigas. No crees que todo es muy sospechoso?

El espectro de Corsa asintió y se posiciono al lado del hechicero, apoyándolo.

La insomne guardo su arma en la espalda, y comenzó a caminar lentamente de izquierda a derecha mientras empezaba a hablar -Déjame ver. Punto uno, se dejo de hablar con los insomnes después de las Reef Wars, y si mal no recuerdo haber leído, solo dejaron de hablarse, sin malos términos. Segundo, si el Jardín Negro es solo una teoría, no deberiamos ser los primeros en demostrarla o desacreditarla? Seremos guardianes, pero también debemos tener algo de científicos, algo que nos motive a cambiar las cosas. Y tercero, si, me parece sospechoso, pero respóndeme, nunca has seguido tu instinto? Nunca has hecho algo a pesar de que te decían que no lo hicieras?

De pronto apareció el espectro de Jaden y pareció mirarlo como si le dijera que era un descarado. El humano suspiro.

-Esta es la misma técnica que usas cuando quieres convencer a Cayde de que te autorice alguna idea extraña y absurda?

Corsa rio.

-Exacto, la misma técnica.

* * *

-Ya... creo que no fue buena idea haber venido.

-Muy tarde- respondió Jaden -Ya estamos aquí.

Después que la nave saliera del hipersalto, se encontraron con un panorama que Corsa no esperaba. El Arrecife no era mas que una nube cósmica de color purpura, en donde flotaban pedazos de naves y grandes asteroides, como si algo hubiera explotado ahí y se hubiera llevado naves y planetoides a la vez. Aun así, a la cazadora le impresiono bastante que aun en ese estado los insomnes hubieran instalado su hogar.

A varios minutos de estar viajando, dos naves en forma de estrella se posicionaron a su lado, como si la estuvieran escoltando.

 _-Nave no identificada, ha entrado a espacio aéreo 1-2-7, por favor identifíquese e indique cuales son sus propósitos en el Arrecife._

Corsa y Jaden se miraron, no sabían que responder. Cualquier frase mal dicha podría provocar que los atacaran sin razón.

-Deberían apresurarse- dijo el espectro de Corsa -Se están acercando y no creo que sea con buenas intenciones.

-Estamos aquí para solicitar hablar con el consejo de los Insomnes- dijo la cazadora en el intercomunicador. Pasaron unos minutos y en la radio se volvió a escuchar la voz de la mujer.

 _-Confirmado, pueden pasar. Sigan mi ruta y no se desvíen, tenemos autorización para disparar._

Nuevamente hechicero y cazadora se miraron.

En que se habían metido.

Las naves acompañantes les indicaron se aterrizaban e la plataforma destinada a los visitantes, y por lo que notaron, hace bastante tempo que no recibían uno. La Arcadia aterrizo y las toberas levantaron mucho polvo, nublando por un momento la visión desde la nave. Salieron por la escotilla de salida y ya los estaban esperando, tres mujeres con trajes azul oscuro y unos cascos que cubrían la mitad de sus caras. Les pidieron que las siguieran.

Recorrieron un largo pasillo con muy poca luz, en donde solo se escuchaba el sonido de sus propios pasos. Llegaron a una gran puerta que tenia dibujado el símbolo de los insomnes, aunque no recordaba que su espectro le mostrara algo parecido. Una de las mujeres abrió la las puertas de par en par y les indico que entraran. Al llegar al trono, se encontraron con un insomne varón que les daba la espalda. Su traje era completamente negro con algunos detalles en gris, y una capa igual de negra a su espalda. Se giro al escuchar que se acercaban y Corsa pudo notar que sus ojos eran de fuego y su cabello tan negro como su capa.

-Puedo preguntarles que se les ofrece viajeros?

-Queremos una audiencia con el consejo de los Insomnes.- dijo Corsa.

-Querrás decir, con la Reina, ella es la que esta encargada de este lugar. Lamentablemente ella decide con quien desea tener una audiencia, y en estos momentos no se encuentra, así que si pudieran retirarse por el mismo camino que vinieron.

De pronto, y desde atrás del trono, salieron dos vándalos Caídos. Corsa no lo pensó dos veces y con un rápido movimiento le quito la pistola a una de las guardias y se dispuso a apuntar, pero el insomne de cabello oscuro fue mas rápido y coloco un cuchillo en su cuello. Jaden se iba a entrometer entre ambos hasta que desde atrás del trono apareció una insomne de cabello blanco.

-Le temen a mis Caídos, pero no saben que estos me pertenecen.

La cazadora se relajo un poco cuando el hechicero coloco una mano en su hombro, mientras la guardia a la que le había quitado el arma se dirigió a ella y se la quito de la mano, solo en ese momento el insomne de ojos rojos guardo su cuchillo.

-Me imagino que usted es la Reina Insomne- comento Jaden.

-Estas en lo correcto- dijo la Reina mientras se sentaba en su trono y cruzaba las piernas, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del universo -Puedo preguntar que hacen aquí?

-Estamos buscando el Jardín Negro, su majestad -hablo al fin Corsa -Nos dijeron que ustedes saben donde se encuentra.

-Todo el mundo sabe donde esta!-dijo casi con gracia el insomne de negro -El problema es llegar ahí.

La cazadora ya se estaba hartando del insomne, pero por suerte hablo la Reina.

-Uldren, pensaste en que quizás son novatos?- dirigió la mirada a los guardianes -Para que quieren obtener esa información?

-Queremos destruir el corazón de los Vex y salvar al Viajero- dijo Jaden.

Uldren rio, pero la Reina mantenía su semblante serio.

-Podríamos darles esa información, pero no seria fácil. Hermano, podrías acercarte un momento?

Ambos hablaron un momento, pero no se alcanzaba a escuchar desde donde se encontraban los guardianes. La cazadora miro al hechicero con preocupación, y este le devolvió la mirada, pero también tomo su mano, indicándole que todo estaba bien. Por unos segundos Corsa se olvido de que estaban frente a la Reina Insomne y se concentro en esa mano que contenía a la suya. Cuando Uldren hablo, la cazadora volvió su mente al Arrecife.

-Creo que podremos hacer algo por ustedes, claro esta que no les haremos el trabajo. Necesitamos el ojo de un celador.

-Celador?- pregunto Corsa.

-Un celador- repitió Jaden como sabiendo a que se referían -Para que quieren un celador?

-Descuida, no lo necesitamos completo, solo su cabeza. Si llegas con eso, quizás pensemos en darles mas pistas.

-No arriesgaremos nuestras vidas contra un celador solo por un par de pistas!- dijo el hechicero perdiendo la calma, la cazadora nunca lo había visto así.

-Ustedes vean que hacen- fijo Uldren, y se giro hacia su hermana, haciendo un gesto hacia su espalda indicándoles a las guardias insomnes que sacaran a los guardianes de la sala real.

* * *

 **Por fin! Un nuevo capítulo! Yay!**

 **Aún no termino mi año en la Universidad, pero si todo sale bien, estaría terminando este viernes. Que significa eso? Que en febrero vendrán capítulos mas seguido, o es lo que espero entregar XDD**

 _ **Axel R:**_ **gracias por tu review. Ya de a poco vamos colocando a la Desconocida en la historia.**

 **Capitulo 17 ya, como avanza el tiempo :D**

 **En lo personal, creo que este capítulo avanzo algo lento, aunque también conocimos a viejos personajes. Me dio un poco de nostalgia escribir sobre la Reina, ojala en Destiny 2 respondan las preguntas que ellos mismos plantearon.**

 **Bueno guardianes, no tengo mucho mas que decir o explicar. Si tienen alguna duda, quieren lanzar flores o tomates, no duden en dejar su review, el próximo capitulo se nos viene fuerte.**

 **Saludos guardianes! Y que la Luz del Viajero los proteja.**


	18. El ojo de un Celador

**Buenos días guardianes! Por fin habemus actualización! Nos vemos al final.**

* * *

18.- El ojo de un Celador.

Habían estado en silencio desde que la Arcadia despego del Arrecife, pero cuando aterrizaron en Venus, Corsa quiso hablar.

-Jaden?- el hechicero pareció no haberla escuchado, y siguió buscando munición en una caja. Corsa insistió una segunda vez, esta vez mas cerca y un poco mas fuerte.

-Que- fue la escueta respuesta del humano.

-Estas bien?

-Tu pregunta es enserio?

La insomne bajo la mirada. Se sentía en parte culpable por obligar a Jaden a hacer este trabajo con ella, pero sabia que eso no era toda la causa del enojo del hechicero. Se giro y se dirigió a la cabina, sentándose en el asiento del piloto. Apoyo su cabeza en el respaldo del asiento y cerro los ojos tratando de descansar un momento, ya llevaban mas de 15 horas sin parar desde que habían llegado a Venus la primera vez. Sintió una mano en su hombro, pero no abrió los ojos, la mano la dejo y escucho su nombre.

-Corsa yo... Discúlpame.

-Esta bien- dijo la insomne con los ojos aun cerrados -entiendo que te sientas así, si yo te pedí que vinieras.

-No es eso Corsa, es que no entiendo como te quieres arriesgar tanto. Que quieres? Acaso tienes que demostrarle algo a Cayde? O a mi? El celador no vale tu vida.

En ese momento la insomne abrió los ojos y lo miro -No tengo que demostrarle nada a nadie, solo estoy haciendo esto porque quiero. Hay algo en mi que me dice que tengo que hacerlo, que tengo que seguir. Sera la Luz, mi conciencia, mi instinto de cazador, no lo se. Pero se que tengo que hacerlo. Lamento haberte traído conmigo, pero no tenia en quien mas confiar -Y en ese momento bajo la mirada al piso.

El hechicero le tomo la barbilla y la obligo a mirarle -Hey, si quieres creer en ese algo, piensa que eso hizo que chocáramos ese día en el hangar- la insomne sonrió -Te ayudare en lo que mas pueda porque creo en ti, y confió en que ese algo que te impulsa te hizo convertirte en cazadora, pero me da miedo que por alguna negligencia mía te pase algo. Cayde me dijo que tu no puedes revivir como los otros guardianes.

-Así es- dijo Corsa desviando su mirada -Mi espectro me puede curar, pero no revivir. Aun así quiero hacer esto!- y se levanto de su asiento -Seremos los primeros en encontrar el Jardín Negro!

Jaden rio. La veía tan entusiasmada, tan fuerte. Si tan solo ella no fuera...

-Vamos! Tenemos que irnos!- le dijo la insomne sacándolo de sus recuerdos. Su decisión era contagiosa, y eso lo volvió decidido.

Encontrarían al celador.

* * *

Según los espectros de ambos, no podían encontrar al celador si no sabían donde ir a buscarlo, así que ambos espectros acordaron que lo mejor era encontrar alguna computadora que les diera la ubicación.

-Porque una computadora?- pregunto Corsa.

-Eso mismo- dijo Jaden -Si las computadoras son de antes del Colapso, de que nos servirían?

-Porque lo mas seguro es que los Vex las hayan usado para obtener información tanto de nosotros como de los Caídos. Y como las conexiones generalmente son de dos vías, los Vex también entregaron información sobre ellos- dijo el espectro de Corsa mirándolos como si lo que hubiera dicho fuera obvio.

Habían aterrizado muy cerca de la Academia de Ishtar, pero como ya habían estado ahí, no necesitaron volver a entrar, por lo que siguieron hacia las Ruinas del Despertar sobre sus colibríes.

Cuando llegaron, Corsa no pudo evitar detenerse a observar. El terreno tenia unas formaciones rocosas muy curiosas, ya que todas eran cuadradas o con ángulos rectos. Pero lo que mas le llamo la atención fue la gran puerta que había en el fondo.

-Que hay ahí Jaden?

-Eso es la Cámara de Cristal. Nadie a logrado entrar, no después de lo que le paso a Praedyth.

Corsa estaba mas asombrada aun. Había leído la historia de Praedyth, en la que decían que había muerto en la Cámara de Cristal, pero sabia que eso eran historias que contaba gente que no había estado ahí precisamente, todos eran rumores.

-Tu Líder esta obsesionado con la Cámara- agrego el hechicero -Solo quiere salir de la Vanguardia para resolver el misterio.

Eso era verdad. Cayde solo quería salir de la Torre, y su primer viaje iba a ser aquí. Siempre apoyaba a los guardianes que decían que vendrían a la Cámara de Cristal, tanto con apoyo moral como con Lumen, aunque claro, la verdad era que el prefería hacerlo antes de enviar a otros.

Jaden le dijo que desde ahí tendrían que caminar, ya que los enemigos podían escuchar el motor del colibrí y esperarlos por sorpresa. Así que les pidieron a sus espectros que guardaran sus vehículos y avanzaron a pie. Como era de esperarse se encontraron con muchos Vex en las Ruinas del Despertar, así que trataron de ser lo menos visible para ellos, pero aun así los detectaron. Varios goblins, hobgoblins y minotauros aparecieron, y ninguno de los dos tenia su súper cargada aun. Corsa se encargo de los hobgoblins que disparaban a lo lejos, apuntándoles al corazón cristalino que tenían, mientras Jaden se encargaba de los goblins mas cercanos con su cañón de mano.

Cuando terminaron con esos Vex, apareció el minotauro. El humano le pidió gentilmente a la cazadora que esperara en su lugar mientras le guiñaba un ojo, luego corrió al encuentro con el Vex y le lanzo su Bomba Nova, lo que hizo que el minotauro se desintegrara en polvo con firmas de vacío.

-Eres un presumido- dijo la insomne sonriendo y cruzándose de brazos.

-Hey! Solo quería practicar un poco. Noruega, vamos por buen camino?- el espectro asintió.

-Noruega? Tu espectro tiene nombre?

-Por supuesto! El tuyo no?

Corsa y su espectro se miraron, y le devolvieron la mirada a Jaden, negando con la cabeza. La insomne miro a su espectro -Quieres un nombre?

-Nunca he pensado en eso, además no lo necesito. Puedo reconocer tu voz entre millones y desde cualquier parte.

Siguieron avanzando por un camino que llevaba a un túnel de piedras, las mismas piedras con ángulos rectos que habían visto últimamente. Hacia mucho tiempo que nadie andaba por ahí, o al menos así lo denotaban las plantas que crecían sin control o forma determinada. La insomne tuvo que utilizar varias veces su cuchilla para cortar las hierbas que impedían el paso. Pero cuando lograron atravesar el túnel de piedra, se encontraron con un antiguo asentamiento: Campus 9.

El lugar era un antiguo asentamiento humano de la Edad de Oro, al parecer era para realizar estudios del entorno, pero ya se encontraba abandonado. Noruega y el espectro de Corsa escanearon el lugar, encontrando una computadora que aun funcionaba. Le avisaron a sus respectivos guardianes y los cuatro se dirigieron al lugar.

-No crees que esta muy tranquilo todo?- pregunto la insomne.

-Lo mismo te iba a comentar. Carga tus armas- respondió el humano.

Los espectros de ambos comenzaron a trabajar en la computadora, buscando información sobre el celador y de los Vex en general. Noruega hablo primero.

- _Encontré los archivos!_

- _También hiciste que nos encontraran a nosotros genio!_

-Que cosa?- preguntaron ambos guardianes a la vez.

- _Les comente que esto era de dos vías, los Vex ya saben que estamos aquí-_ dijo el espectro de la insomne.

Nubes negras metalizadas comenzaron a aparecer en los diferentes sectores del asentamiento. Ambos guardianes se agacharon y se cubrieron con la computadora central.

-Tenemos que proteger a los espectros. Si los Vex les hacen algo será nuestro fin. Tienes algún plan Corsa?

-Solo disparar y cubrirnos.

Las arpías comenzaron a escanear el lugar en busca de los intrusos, pero estos no iban a poder quedarse escondidos mucho tiempo.

-Ya se que haremos- hablo Jaden -Esto tiene dos entradas y hay que proteger ambas. Tu vas a la izquierda y yo a la derecha.

-Recuerdas las oleadas?- dijo Corsa con un poco de apuro.

-Para la segunda oleada espero que los espectros hayan terminado, si no, aplicamos arma pesada. Cuidado!

Las arpías habían descubierto las entradas y estaban avanzando por ambas puertas. Tal como lo habían estipulado los guardianes se fueron a defender sus respectivos lugares. Jaden le dio dos disparos al centro de la primera arpía, haciendo que explotara, mientras que Corsa estaba teniendo problemas con la suya, ya que la arpía saco sus tentáculos y comenzó a dispararle teniendo que cubrirse. La cazadora escucho que el hechicero le gritaba que les disparara al centro, y así lo hizo haciéndola explotar. El humano salió a enfrentar a las arpías que quedaban, pero no se dio cuenta que había entrado una por el ventanal del centro. Por suerte la insomne si, pero debía recargar su fusil automático y no tenia tiempo, mientras la arpía se acercaba a los espectros. No dudo un segundo mas, guardo su fusil en la espalda, saco su cuchilla y se abalanzó sobre la arpía, esta se movía intentando quitarse a la guardiana, mientras que Corsa le daba con su cuchilla en el único ojo que tenia. Cuando logro darle en el centro, rápidamente salto y se cubrió, mientras la arpía explotaba detrás de ella. Cuando levanto la vista, Jaden venia entrando por la puerta derecha.

-Estas bien?- la insomne asintió mientras se levantaba -Bien, porque viene la segunda oleada. Como van espectros?

- _Vamos en la mitad-_ dijo Noruega _\- prepárense, estamos captando la entrada de goblins y hobgoblins!_

Corsa busco un lugar alto con su vista mientras las nubes metálicas comenzaban a aparecer, y lo encontró -Jaden, crees que me puedes ayudar a subir?- la cazadora le indico el techo de donde estaban.

-Que tramas?

-Los espectros recién van en la mitad, usar las pesadas seria un error ahora, y si vienen los minotauros en la siguiente oleada? Yo estaré arriba acabando con los hobgoblins, tu encárgate de los goblins aquí abajo. Con eso nuestras súper estarán cargadas en caso de emergencia.

El hechicero la miro con duda, pero al ver que las nubes ya traían a los enemigos tuvo que aceptar la idea de la insomne. Junto sus dos manos en forma de plataforma, Corsa corrió y se subió sobre las manos, el hechicero la impulso y ya en el aire la insomne dio un segundo salto, logrando llegar al techo. Ahí se posiciono con su fusil de francotirador y comenzó a disparar al centro de los hobgoblins. Por su parte Jaden comenzó a acabar con los goblins que intentaban entrar a la computadora, intercambiando entre disparos y granadas de vacío. La segunda oleada había sido bastante mas fácil que la primera, ya que estaban mas coordinados. La insomne bajo y se acerco a los espectros.

-Ya tienen la información?

- _Aun no-_ dijo el espectro de Corsa - _Tienen todo bloqueado, por eso nos tardamos tanto_.

-Tienen que apresurarse- dijo Jaden un poco molesto y cansado -Nos estamos quedando sin ideas.

- _Estamos en eso_ \- dijo Noruega - _Minotauros en camino!_

Dos minotauros aparecieron, uno en cada puerta. Hechicero y cazadora se miraron y asintieron, sus súper estaban cargadas y listas para usarse. Avanzaron cada uno hacia cada minotauro y cuando la iban a lanzar, los minotauros les lanzaron una especie de granada, como no tenían previsto eso no pudieron esquivarlas, y se les pego en el cuerpo. Extrañamente la granada no exploto, pero en un par de segundos les realizo una descarga eléctrica que los dejo en el suelo... y les quito su energía de súper.

-Que sucedió!- dijo Corsa adolorida en el suelo.

-No... no lo se- respondió Jaden igual de adolorido.

Los minotauros se acercaron a ambos guardianes y los tomaron por el cuello mientras se los apretaban. Los guardianes intentaron moverse, golpeando los brazos o lanzando patadas, pero los minotauros no se movían ni un centímetro, y cada vez apretaban mas los cuellos. El hechicero veía con desesperación como la cazadora se intentaba zafar de las manos del Vex y trato de juntar energía de vacío en su mano, pero esa granada los había dejado sin energía. Ese seria el fin de ambos? A manos de unos minotauros? Comenzaron a perder las fuerzas... Cuando de pronto...

- _Puño del Caos!_

Lo único que sintieron los guardianes fue la electricidad correr por sus cuerpos, mientras caían al suelo. Corsa levanto la cabeza aun mareada, y pudo ver que el minotauro que la aprisionaba ahora estaba desarmado en el suelo, liberando firmas de arco.

-Te ayudo?

La insomne giro la cabeza para ver quien había sido el que los salvo. -Jonás? Que haces aquí?- dijo aun mareada tomándose la cabeza con la mano izquierda, mientras que con la derecha aceptaba la ayuda para levantarse.

-Así me agradeces que te haya salvado?

-Yo... lo siento, aun estoy un poco mareada.

-No tenias que entrometerte- dijo Jaden levantándose.

El titán se giro para ver quien había hablado -Disculpa, tu eres?

-Jaden, hechicero.

-Y según tu, hechicero, que debí hacer, dejar que murieran a manos de los minotauros? Yo solo hacia una buena acción.

-Si claro, como si no conociera tus buenas acciones Jonás. "Gracias" por tu buena acción, pero ahora nos vamos- el humano rápidamente avanzo delante del titán y tomo a la insomne por el brazo, pero Jonás hizo lo mismo, tirando del brazo libre de la cazadora, deteniendo la salida de ambos.

-Disculpa que me siga entrometiendo- dijo el titán con cierto sarcasmo -Pero que hacen aquí en Venus? Digo, por tu nivel Corsa no deberías estar aquí.

-Estoy haciendo las pruebas para entrar al clan de Jaden. O sea, no es su clan, pero es para el clan al que pertenece.

-Enserio? Pensé que quizás podrías entrar al mío. Quien es tu líder de clan?

-Tevis- Jaden solo quería irse de ahí, sabia que el titán no estaba siendo amable, ya que su sarcasmo brotaba en cada palabra.

-Tevis? Ese borracho? Ja ja ja! Por favor Corsa, debes estar en un clan en el que puedas surgir. Con ese borracho solo llegaras al bar de la Torre.

-Ese borracho es amigo de Cayde- dijo la insomne ya hartándose de la actitud del titán -Y confió en lo que pueda enseñar, así que si nos disculpas-

-Mira niña, necesitas algo bueno, alguien que te enseñe a defenderte- mientras hablaba tiraba del brazo de Corsa, cosa que Jaden no paso por alto. Avanzo hacia el titán y se interpuso entre ambos.

-Creo que ya te dijo que no- dijo el hechicero.

-Y quien te crees hechicerito de papel? Acaso quieres enfrentarte a mi después de la vergüenza de hace un rato?- ambos estaban muy cerca, por lo que Corsa decidió que ya era hora de detener esto. Aun tenían que encontrar al celador y el titán solo los estaba retrasando.

-Mira Jonás, de verdad gracias por la ayuda pero tenemos que-

-No te metas Renegada, no tienes ni el nivel para hablarme- la insomne cambio la cara, cosa que el rubio humano se dio cuenta -Oh, espera, te dolió? Las cosas no son igual que en la Torre niña. Si fui amable contigo ahí fue porque Shaxx me lo pidió, y ya que no quieres mi ayuda, tampoco tengo tiempo para cuidarle el culo a la putita de Cayde, así que-

Jaden no dejo que terminara la frase, le dio un puñetazo seco en la cara con tanta rabia que dejo firmas de vacío en la mejilla del titán. Cuando cayo al suelo, hechicero y cazadora ya se habían ido del lugar.

Los guardianes que acompañaban a Jonás se acercaron cuando escucharon el golpe, pero decidieron ver a su líder de clan antes de buscar a los causantes.

-Señor, se encuentra bien?

-Suéltame imbécil!- se levanto y vio por donde se habían ido Jaden y Corsa, mientras se tocaba la mejilla golpeada- Argh! Avísale a Cuasik. Dile a ese vándalo que van camino a los Peldaños Interminables. Esa insomne me las pagara, y con mucho Lumen de por medio.

* * *

-Ese imbécil que se cree, que puede tratar todos como quiere? Ni que fuera el Orador para tratar así a la gente, y ni el Orador hace eso. Ese cretino, ya me lo encontrare y le diré un par de Ouch!- el hechicero detuvo su pequeño desahogo a causa del dolor que sintió en la mano.

-Lo siento- dijo Corsa -Soy buena reparando exos, no con los seres vivos.

Ambos guardianes habían llegado a una cueva a la mitad del camino. Había comenzado a llover y el hechicero noto de inmediato que era lluvia acida, por lo que decidió que pasaran el mal tiempo dentro de una cueva. Noruega le indico que se habían topado con una pequeña tormenta que solo duraría un par de horas.

Jaden suspiro -Debiste dejar que Noruega me curara.

-Que? No! Las heridas en tus nudillos fueron por mi culpa, mínimo que yo los cure.

-Ja ja ja! Tranquila Corsa, era lo que se merecía el tipo. No iba a dejar que te tratara así.

-Gracias- la insomne le dedico una sonrisa, cosa que hizo que el humano girara su cabeza avergonzado, ella lo noto y cambio la conversación -Pero tienes que admitir que aun así nos salvo.

-Lo se, lo se. Estamos dependiendo mucho de nuestras súper, quizás si aprendieras a usar otro tipo de arma además del fusil automático.

-Que? Olvídalo, me encanta mi fusil automático, y cuando tenga las monedas suficientes tendré mi _Régimen SUROS._

-Pero si a los cazadores les encantan los cañones de mano. Yo no se que haces con ese fusil y menos se que harás con el otro.

-El "otro" tiene nombre, y créeme que es lo mejor del universo. Cayde me lo presto un día, y era maravilloso. Es liviano, tiene un alcance y estabilidad increíble, y cuando apuntas con ella tiene un mecanismo que la convierte en un fusil de explorador!- la insomne describía su arma de ensueño con gestos y sonrisas, mientras sus ojos brillaban con cada palabra.

-Ja ja ja! Bien, bien. Y cuanto tienes reunido para tal maravilla?

-Emm... Dos monedas?- El hechicero no pudo aguantar la risa, y aunque la insomne se molesto al principio, ella también termino riendo. Cuando se hubo calmado un poco luego de ese ataque de risa, Jaden hablo.

-Bien, vas por buen camino. Quizás en un par de años la puedas tener.

-Jaden!

-Ok, ok, lo siento. Sabes? Deberías descansar un poco. No hemos tenido tiempo para descansar, así que aprovechemos que la lluvia nos obligo.

-Y tu que harás?

-Le diré a mi espectro que... Termine! Si eso, que termine todo lo que avanzaste con mi herida- la cazadora no le creyó, y se lo hizo notar con la cara que puso -Ja ja ja! Descansa Corsa- y el hechicero se alejo casi hasta la entrada de la cueva.

Cuando la insomne se estaba acomodando para descansar, apareció su espectro.

-Corsa, despierta.

-No estaba durmiendo, que quieres?

-Encontré mas información sobre mi antigua guardiana.

-Huh?- la insomne rápidamente se levanto para poder conversar con su espectro -Que encontraste?

-Freya Barbieri, ese es su nombre. Lo encontré porque al parecer ella también busco sobre algún celador.

-También estaba buscando el Jardín Negro?

-No creo, pero si es seguro que buscaba al celador, o la puerta que resguarda. Busque información sobre ella y me aparece que fue alumna de Ikora.

-Y sale ahí de que murió?

-Eso es lo extraño, solo hay información de ella hasta una fecha determinada, todo lo demás esta clasificado. Quizás cuando volvamos a la Torre podríamos hablar con Ikora y preguntarle si sabe algo.

La insomne pensó un momento. Luego de unos segundos, le comento a su espectro lo que estaba pensando -Y si ella no esta muerta? Deberías volver con ella?

-Yo... No lo se. Se supone que cuando el guardián de un espectro muere, estos se reciclan. Se les borra la memoria en la estación que hay bajo el Viajero, y el Orador te indica los pasos a seguir. Imagino que si estoy contigo, es porque ella murió. Además, si me alejo de ti, no podrás ser guardiana.

-Ja ja ja! Tranquilo espectro, no volvería con Misa, se hacer otras cosas. Quizás iría con Jacky-D.

-Tu también tranquila Corsa, no me alejare de ti.

La insomne se volvió a acomodar para descansar, mientras su espectro se posicionaba al lado de su cabeza. Mientras cerraba los ojos, pensó en lo que había dicho el espectro, ella tampoco se quería alejar de el, ni del universo que representaba.

* * *

Los Peldaños Interminables no eran tan interminables, pensó Corsa, pero el lugar donde se encontraban era impresionante. Habían entrado por un túnel de piedra, y al salir se habían encontrado con la majestuosa vista.

-Habrán estudiado este lugar en la Edad de Oro?- pregunto la insomne.

-Según lo que encontramos, solo le dieron un rápido vistazo- dijo Noruega.

Que mal que se perdieron la oportunidad, pensó la cazadora. Jaden se había adelantado un par de metros para ver si los Vex andaban en la zona, pero hasta el momento no se habían encontrado nada.

-Que extraño- dijo el hechicero reuniéndose con la cazadora -No detecto enemigos.

-Igual que en Campus 9- respondió Corsa.

-Lo que podemos hacer es que yo avance y tu te quedas aquí con tu fusil de francotirador.

-Claro- dijo la insomne cruzando los brazos -Y tu te mueres y yo escapo. Buen plan.

-Puedo revivir, recuerdas?

-Avancemos los dos. Ese es el plan- y Corsa comenzó a avanzar.

-Nunca pensaste que fuera tan testaruda, eh?

-Solo quiero que todo termine bien Noruega, o si no...

-Se a lo que te refieres, yo también estuve ahí, recuerdas?

Corsa lo llamo y le hizo un gesto con la mano para ver si el humano avanzaría, ya estaba varios metros mas adelante, así que el hechicero se apresuro a reunirse con ella.

Bajaron por las escaleras, siempre atentos a las nubes metálicas que pudieran formarse de la nada. Durante el camino a los Peldaños Interminables estuvieron discutiendo su plan de acción, y decidieron que usarían sus súper apenas las tuvieran listas. Era una perdida de tiempo guardarlas hasta el final, sobre todo con la nueva adquisición que tenían ahora los Vex, las granadas que drenaban energía.

También estuvieron practicando con diferentes armas, así que mientras Jaden le enseño a Corsa a usar su _Halcón de Luna,_ la cazadora se divertía al ver al hechicero tratando de usar su fusil de francotirador _Ligera Humildad_. Ambos ya estaban preparados para lo que venia: una guerra contra el celador.

Al llegar al inicio de la larga escalera, se detuvieron para que sus espectros escanearan la zona en busca de enemigos, pero nuevamente no se detectaba nada. Subieron la escalera hasta llegar a una gran formación rocosa, que tenia una extraña forma de portal. Frente a ella, un circulo en el suelo.

-Creo que deben posicionarse ahí- dijo el espectro de Corsa -Después de todo, nosotros avisamos que vendríamos.

Eso era cierto. Al ingresar a la computadora, los espectros se vieron obligados a entregar esa información, avisando no solo al celador de su próxima visita, si no que a todos los Vex que estuvieran en ese momento captando la señal. Hechicero y cazadora se miraron y asintieron, avanzando al centro del circulo.

El circulo comenzó a rodearlos con unos hologramas de cuadros blancos, y cuando alcanzaron una altura determinada, los cuadros se volvieron rojos, bajando su altura. Mientras en la formación rocosa parecía formarse un gran minotauro en el centro, a sus alrededores nubes metálicas comenzaron a aparecer. Rápidamente prepararon sus armas y juntaron sus espaldas, Jaden miraba al celador y Corsa al resto de los Vex.

El celador se formo completamente, cayendo de pie y moviendo el suelo. Fijo su vista a los guardianes que lo miraban expectante, apunto su cañón hacia ellos y disparo, pero cuando se disipo el humo y el polvo, no había nada en el lugar.

Corsa había saltado hacia la derecha y Jaden hacia la izquierda, y mientras el humo los cubría, comenzaron a disparar al corazón de los goblins. El celador los detecto y decidió irse por la insomne, esta se giro al sentir los pasos que se acercaban y activo su invisibilidad atacando a un goblin con su cuchilla. En ese momento el humano tenia cargada _La Verdad,_ y apunto hacia el centro del celador dando un golpe certero que hizo que el gran Vex se desestabilizara, Corsa aprovecho el descuido del celador y le dio con su ametralladora _MG18A_ justo en un brazo, haciendo que perdiera este. El celador tardo un momento en recuperarse, pero no quedo solo, ya que los hobgoblins y goblins les disparaban desde todos los ángulos.

La insomne decidió que ya era hora de usar su súper, así que saco su cuchilla y el arco comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo. Los goblins caían uno tras otro, pero no fue suficiente para acabar con todos, así que con el ultimo que recibió su daño se hizo invisible. Justo en ese momento Jaden lanzo su Bomba Nova hacia los hobgoblins, despejando un poco el camino. Volvieron a reunirse detrás de una roca que los cubría por mientras los Vex llamaban refuerzos.

-Vamos bien- dijo el hechicero -Si puedo darle otro disparo con La Verdad tu podrías bajar su otro brazo.

Corsa levanto la vista para percatarse que los minotauros habían llegado -Que hacemos con ellos, sus disparos nos acabaran si nos concentramos mucho en el celador.

Jaden observo la escena y un plan vino a su mente -Crees que podrías subirte sobre el celador y cortar los cables de su cuello?

-Que?- la insomne lo miro con cara de preocupación.

-Si logras cortar esos cables lo podremos dejar ciego, y con eso lo podremos acabar de forma "tranquila". Pero primero, a por los minotauros.

La cazadora le costo creer el plan que el hechicero le había contado, pero analizando la situación no había mucho mas que hacer. Asintió y cargo su arma pesada -Vamos por ellos.

Ambos salieron detrás de la roca, y mientras el humano disparaba su lanza cohetes hacia los minotauros, la insomne les disparaba con su ametralladora. Los minotauros se defendieron, disparando ráfagas de energía de vacío en conjunto con el celador. Los guardianes se separaron y siguieron disparando, pero para su desgracia la munición de sus armas pesadas se agoto, por lo que recurrieron a las granadas. El ultimo minotauro cayo y el celador se centro en ellos, pero Jaden le realizo el gesto técnico a Corsa para que subiera al gran Vex.

El hechicero comenzó a molestar al celador de sobremanera para que solo pusiera atención a el, y lo logro. La cazadora corrió detrás del celador y realizo su salto doble, quedando colgada en las caderas de este, desde ahí comenzó a escalar hasta el cuello, donde varias veces el celador con los movimientos intento botarla mientras disparaba al hechicero. Cuando llego, se encontró con una maraña de cables, no dudo mucho, tomo un conjunto de estos y los corto con su cuchilla.

Tal como dijo Jaden, el celador quedo ciego.

El gran Vex comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro tratando de sacarse a la insomne de encima, y con ese descuido el hechicero disparo lo ultimo que tenia, dos disparos desde un fusil francotirador directo al corazón blanco. El celador detuvo sus movimientos y cayo de cara al suelo, mientras la insomne saltaba en el momento correcto para no recibir el daño, aun así salió un poco golpeada.

Ambos guardianes se reunieron al lado del cuerpo del Vex caído, y luego de asimilar el suceso un par de segundos, ambos se miraron y se abrazaron.

-Lo logramos!- dijo la insomne abrazando fuertemente al humano, con su cara enterrada en el pecho de este.

Jaden solo sonrió mientras tenia apoyada su cabeza sobre la de Corsa. En un momento ambos guardianes se miraron, y aunque tenían sus cascos puestos pudieron predecir que ambos sonreían. Se acercaron y juntaron sus cascos a la altura de la frente, entendiendo de inmediato que significaba eso: un beso.

Mientras el espectro de Corsa extraía con cuidado la cabeza del celador, Noruega observaba la escena.

-Habrían sido una bonita pareja.

-Porque hablas en pasado?- comento el espectro de la insomne reuniéndose con el espectro del humano.

-Que? Yo... yo no hable en pasado.

-Si lo hiciste, fallo técnico?

-Este... si! Eso! Fallo... Espera. Detectas eso?

-Rayos! Esquifes Caídos! Corsa!

La insomne estaba feliz, ya habían logrado avanzar un paso, ya solo quedaba hablar con la Reina Insomne y estarían cada vez mas cerca del Jardín Negro. Y sobre Jaden, había entendido que pasar tiempo con el había sido de lo mejor, quizás esto era sentirse enamorada, juntar los cascos y querer estar con esa persona que te entiende y te acepta por como eres: insomne, Renegada y principiante.

Pero el grito de su espectro la bajo de golpe a Venus, a la realidad. Ambos guardianes se separaron y se giraron a ver a sus espectros, pero varios Esquifes de la Casa del Invierno aparecieron, rodeando los Peldaños Interminables.

Rápidamente Corsa y Jaden se escondieron en la roca mas cercana, sabiendo que al menos aun no los detectaban.

-Que haremos? No me queda munición- comento la insomne.

-Menos a mi- dijo el hechicero al mismo tiempo que observaba desde el borde de la piedra -Mierda, son docenas.

De pronto el humano se giro a ver a la insomne, que observaba preocupada por el borde de la roca buscando alguna solución. No había solución. No les quedaba munición y sus armaduras estaban muy dañadas por los Vex. No resistirían otro ataque. Ella no resistiría otro ataque. Estaba decidido.

-Corsa, escúchame con atención- la cazadora le coloco la atención que pidió, sintiendo que se venia un gran plan. El hechicero le hablo al espectro de ella -Necesito que traigas su nave lo mas cerca que puedas sin que se den cuenta los Caídos- el espectro asintió -Y tu Corsa te subirás a esa nave y te iras.

-Que dices? Estas loco? No voy a dejarte aquí!

-Si lo harás. Entiende, solo uno de los dos saldrá vivo de aquí. No podremos aguantar la cantidad de Caídos que hay ahí.

-Si podemos, solo... Solo debemos escondernos un poco mas, ocupar las súper y... creo que tengo munición y...

-Corsa!- Jaden la tomo de los hombros pidiendo que se concentrara en lo que le decía -Hazme caso, vete de aquí, lleva la cabeza del celador con la Reina. Tu debes hacer esto.

-Pero no lo habría podido hacer sin ti!

En ese momento apareció el espectro de Corsa indicando que la nave estaba lista.

-Bien, llévala a la nave y bloquéala en orbita por una hora.

-Jaden! No puedes obligar a mi espectro! Es mi espectro!

-Si puedo, soy de mayor nivel que tu- en ese momento la abrazo fuerte, pero la insomne solo sollozaba negativas. El humano se separo de ella y la miro por ultima vez -Estas destinada a grandes cosas Corsa, no dejes que te digan lo contrario. Tu destino no esta escrito. Espectro... llévala.

-S... Si señor.

Lo ultimo que escucho el hechicero fue el triste _NO_ que emitió la cazadora al desaparecer.

* * *

Cuando Corsa llego a la nave lo primero que hizo fue ordenarle a su espectro que la llevara de vuelta.

-No puedo aunque quisiera. El tiene mas nivel que tu y...

-No dejare que muera ahí! Espectro es una orden, llévame...

-Corsa lo siento, no puedo

-Que me lleves!

Al ver la insistente negativa de su espectro, decidió hacerlo ella misma. Se introdujo bajo el tablero eléctrico de la Arcadia y comenzó a soltar cables, pero lo único que logro fue obtener una descarga de electricidad.

-Corsa deberías...

-Ya te dije que no dejare que muera ahí abajo, aunque tenga que ir yo misma desde aquí!- dicho esto comenzó a rebuscar en otros tableros electrónicos hasta que recibió una buena descarga eléctrica, lanzándola violentamente al piso.

Casi sin fuerzas, solo pudo ponerse de pie unos segundos, cayendo luego de rodillas. Desde ahí no podría hacer nada. Y Jaden moriría defendiéndola. Se coloco en posición fetal y grito.

Pero en el espacio nadie puede oírte sufrir.

* * *

 **Por fin. Lo vuelvo a repetir. Por fin.**

 **Este capitulo tiene emociones encontradas para mi. Tenia que hacer que Jaden muriera, y estaba tan concentrada en eso que tuve un bloqueo mental. Por lo mismo no se como lo encontraran, habrán partes aburridas, otras repetitivas, y las escenas de acción fueron algo duro de hacer.**

 **Pero a pesar de todo me encanto este capitulo.**

 **Jade murió defendiendo a Corsa, aunque todos sabemos que ocultaba algo, porque su espectro hablaba en pasado? Y si es un hechicero, realmente murió?**

 **Freya Barbieri, la hechicera y anterior dueña del espectro de Corsa. Seguirá viva? Y porque habrá buscado la puerta de un celador?**

 **Me di varias libertades en este capitulo, pero la que mas notaran (si no se han olvidado de los enemigos) es que las granadas que coloque aquí no existen en Destiny. Estaban ocupando mucha súper y así el juego se vuelve muy fácil, si no, vean que sucede en Caos en crisol XDD**

 ** _Leonelx: gracias por tu review. Siempre creí que Destiny no debió haber salido para consolas antiguas si pensaban hacer DLC's con altos requerimientos gráficos. Lo que hizo Bungie fue crueldad, y creeme que si no hubiera tenido la oportunidad de pasarme a PS4, habría dejado Destiny hace mucho. Pero así son las compañías que ganan dinero. Así que paciencia y a juntar dinero! XDD_**

 **Quiero agradecer también a mi novio, que es mi Beta-reader personal y el que siempre me saca del bloqueo mental. Se vienen cosas grandes para Corsa y el universo de Destiny. También quería agradecer a Lobuelo y a todos los que leen en secreto sin dejar su review. No es que yo siga escribiendo solo para recibir reviews, pero necesito saber si como voy esta bien. Se que un fanfiction es personal y puede tomarse muchas libertades, pero también si se esta escribiendo cabezas de pescado es molesto. Necesito sus feedbacks! XDD**

 **Saludos guardianes, prometo no dejarlos tan abandonados para el próximo capitulo.**

 **Que la luz del Viajero los proteja.**


	19. Consecuencias

**Buenas noches guardianes. Esta vez, la introducción sera un poco mas larga que solo una frase, debido a que por el apuro que tenía por subir el capitulo anterior, se me pasaron algunos comentarios que creo que debí comentar.**

 **Primero, hicieron la conexión entre Jonás y los Caídos, cierto? El fue el que envió la emboscada en los Peldaños Interminables. Porque? Aun no sabemos los motivos que impulsan a Jonás a odiar tanto a Corsa como para trabajar con los Caídos, quizás porque Cayde no lo dejo ser cazador, o porque Shaxx la protege. Saquen sus teorías.**

 **Lamento haber destruidos sus corazones después de, a mi parecer, una escena tan linda. Pero debía hacerlo. Corsa debe evolucionar y la vida me ha enseñado que se aprende a golpes. Lo siento Corsa, prometo recompensarlo XDD.**

 **Ahora si guardianes, disfruten de este capitulo cargado de emociones.**

* * *

19.- Consecuencias.

Mirada al piso.

Cuerpo en posición fetal.

Movimientos de respiración al mínimo.

El espectro de Corsa vigilo sus signos vitales y niveles biológicos durante la hora que la nave estuvo bloqueada, no encontrando nada extraño. Pero aun así se preocupaba por ella.

Después de haber sido lanzada violentamente al piso de la nave por una descarga eléctrica, la insomne se aferro a si misma y grito, desahogando todo el dolor que sentía, y quizás, que sentiría en un tiempo mas. Luego de eso, se quedo en esa posición, mirando a la nada.

Al completarse el tiempo de bloqueo su espectro se acerco a ella, pero tenia miedo. Ella no había emitido palabra alguna y le preocupaba que lo odiara. Un guardián puede odiar a su espectro?

-Corsa...- no hubo respuesta -La... la nave. Ya esta desbloqueada. Puedes usarla.

La insomne levanto la mirada para encontrarse con el óptico del espectro, y este se dio cuenta de algo: sus ojos ya no eran totalmente azules. Tenían unos toques de verde, pero muy pequeños. Alguien que no la conociera pensaría que es parte de ella, pero el sabia que no.

Lentamente la insomne se levanto, sosteniéndose del tablero electrónico frente a ella. Se sentía mareada y cansada, sus ojos le pesaban y en la cabeza es como si tuviera un tambor sonando constante. Pero era en lo que menos pensaba.

-Espectro- dijo Corsa sin mirarlo, sosteniéndose con sus dos brazos -Coloca curso a Venus- y cayo sobre el asiento del piloto. Su espectro no dudo y ni siquiera le pregunto a que parte de Venus irían. Era obvio.

* * *

Antes de bajar de la nave notaron que había algo extraño.

El espectro situó la nave sobre los Peldaños Interminables, y la insomne apareció frente a la puerta que cuidaba el celador. Pero ahí es donde empezaban las dudas.

Antes de que Jaden la enviara a orbita, Corsa pudo observar que desde los Esquifes bajaban escuadras completas de vándalos y escorias, pero lo que ella estaba viendo en ese instante solo eran los cuerpos de los Vex que habían derrotado junto con el hechicero, incluyendo el gran cuerpo que representaba al celador.

-Estas pensando lo mismo que yo?- comento su espectro.

-Donde están los cuerpos de los Caídos?

-Y si...

-Huh?- la insomne miro con duda a su acompañante de vida -Tienes alguna teoría?

-Que quizás no hubo batalla, para bien o para mal.

Para mal significaba que Jaden no hubiera peleado porque los Caídos no le dieron espacio a defenderse, pero para bien significaba que el hechicero alcanzo a escapar del lugar sin ser visto. Como si un rayo de esperanza la hubiera golpeado, la insomne le pidió a su espectro que buscara cualquier rastro del humano. Si no encontraban nada, aun podía quedar la esperanza de que estuviera con vida.

Como si fuera la orden mas apremiante que hubiese recibido en su vida, el espectro obedeció al instante, escaneando la zona por algún rastro que hubiera dejado el hechicero. No quería encontrar nada. Veía de reojo a la cazadora que hacia lo mismo por su parte, buscando alguna señal o algo que hubiera dejado el humano. De pronto, su escáner emitió un sonido. Había encontrado algo.

Corsa buscaba rastros de firmas de vacío en el suelo o las rocas, pero no había nada, ni siquiera hollín del disparo de los Caídos. La situación era extraña. De pronto su espectro se acerco a ella y le pidió que extendiera su mano, sobre ella dejo caer una banda de hechicero. La banda de Jaden.

La insomne la tomo entre sus manos y la observo. Ningún daño.

-Donde la encontraste?

-A un costado de la puerta del celador- comento el espectro -Solo encontré eso.

Corsa llevo la banda a su pecho y la apretó con fuerza, sabia que no se rompería, pero también sabia que eso no traería de vuelta a Jaden. Cerro los ojos y las lagrimas comenzaron a caer. Su espectro, que observaba la escena, se coloco nervioso, pensando que todo esto era su culpa.

-Lo siento Corsa- dijo al fin, entre nervioso y preocupado -De verdad lo siento, yo... yo no quería obedecerle, pero mi protocolo dice que debo y aun así-

-Espectro, no es tu culpa- respondió la insomne secándose las lagrimas -No es la culpa de nadie. Y tranquilo, no te odio ni nada por el estilo, es solo que me habría gustado pelear a su lado- amarro la banda del hechicero en su cinturón y respiro hondo -Bien, vamos. Tenemos una Reina con quien hablar.

No sabia como serian las cosas de ahora en adelante. Y aun debía contarle esto a la Vanguardia.

* * *

Avanzo por el puente que dirigía hacia el trono de la Reina Insomne, y ya desde su posición podía ver a ambos insomnes conversando, custodiados por vándalos a sus espaldas. Cuando llego cerca del trono, el Príncipe Insomne se giro a verla.

-Vaya! Me sorprende que estés aquí, y con vida. Aunque claro, no es honorable salir corriendo de la batalla.

Sabia que el insomne de cabello negro la estaba provocando, pero ella no tenia ganas de pelear con nadie, ni menos discutir, así que miro a su espectro y le dedico un gesto. El espectro asintió, se dirigió hacia el trono y un par de metros de distancia de este dejo caer la cabeza del celador. Uldren se sobresalto, pero después de unos segundo volvió a mirarla con desprecio.

-Es una pena- comento el insomne -Que la cabeza ya no sirva.

-Que dijiste!?- la cazadora no podía creer lo que había escuchado. Tanto esfuerzo para nada?

-Lo que escuchaste. El ojo debía estar con energía, así solo sirve de adorno. Lastima, te tenia fe.

La insomne bajo la mirada y apretó los dientes y puños. Significaba que Jaden había muerto por nada? No, nada de eso. Levanto la mirada. Estaba furiosa.

-Te lo advierto- dijo la insomne -Ahí esta lo que me pediste. Ahora dame lo que necesito.

-O que?- Uldren se acerco a ella y la miro fijamente -Que hará una guardiana de nivel bajo con intento de cazadora y que solo-

El insomne no pudo terminar la frase. Un puño en su cara se lo impidió. La fuerza fue tal que Uldren quedo en el suelo. La insomne se acerco a el y le volvió a hablar.

-No tienes idea de lo que pase para traerte esa cabeza hasta aquí... Perdí a una gran persona y ahora vienes tu a dártelas de alguien importante y denostándome cuando solo estas detrás del trono de tu hermana esperando a que ella salga de ahí!- se acerco a su rostro y lo amenazo -Ahora, dame lo que te pedí. No lo volveré a repetir.

Uldren rápidamente la aparto y se levanto. Miro a la Reina buscando apoyo, pero solo se encontró con que ella desvió la mirada.

-Dale lo que esta pidiendo- ordeno Mara Sov de forma pasiva, mientras miraba a uno de sus vándalos.

El Príncipe no lo podía creer -Si deseas que muera, la puedo matar aquí mismo! Pero no hagas de esto una burla.

La Reina se levanto de su trono y camino hasta su hermano. Con mucha suavidad le tomo la barbilla y le giro el rostro para observar el golpe que le habían propinado.

-A veces- dijo la real insomne -Cuando cuestionamos los motivos de otros, se revelan los nuestros.

Uldren miro a su hermana con incredulidad. Rápidamente se arrodillo frente a ella -Mi motivo solo es simple lealtad, a mi pueblo, mi Reina y mi hermana.

-Entonces, dale lo que esta pidiendo- volvió a repetir suavemente, pero se denotaba un tono de orden. Se giro hacia la guardiana y avanzo hacia ella. El príncipe a regañadientes saco su cuchilla y comenzó a rebuscar en la cabeza.

Al ver a la Reina caminar hacia ella, Corsa no sabia que hacer, así que hizo lo primer que vino a su cabeza: arrodillarse. Mara llego hasta ella y sonrió.

-Levántate guardiana. A pesar que hayas nacido en la Tierra, eres tan insomne como nosotros.

-Huh?- la cazadora obedeció mirándola un momento, luego bajo la mirada -Lamento haber golpeado a su hermano, es solo que yo...

-Descuida, no es la primera vez que se gana eso por su actitud. Porque tu compañero no se encuentra contigo?

-El murió- dijo Corsa mostrando la banda del hechicero -Me envió a orbita y me protegió de una emboscada de Caídos. Debí quedarme ahí, debí luchar con el hasta el final, debí-

-Hiciste lo correcto, terminaste tu misión. Es lo que el hubiera querido. Por tu mirada noto que eres solo una novata, y debes entender que la vida nos da grandes enseñanzas. Si el se sacrifico por ti, significa que tu eras mas importante que su propia vida. Significa que alguien te dio una oportunidad de seguir aquí. Aprécialo.

Los ojos de Corsa se llenaron de lagrimas. Ella era mas importante que la propia vida de Jaden. Porque el había decidido eso? Se seco las lagrimas y miro a la Reina con decisión.

-Muchas gracias su Majestad- y le dedico una pequeña reverencia -Seré digna del valor que tenia la vida de Jaden.

Uldren apareció detrás de Mara y le lanzo algo a la cazadora. Esta lo atrapo en el aire. Era el ojo del celador.

-Muerto, lo lamento.

Corsa lo miro con odio, mientras la Reina volvía a su trono.

-Se ve que es mas inteligente que el resto de los que lo han intentado. Démosle una oportunidad.

El príncipe asintió hacia su hermana y se giro hacia Corsa, devolviéndole la mirada de odio -Marte, 84 norte, 32 este, Bahía del Meridiano.

La insomne lo miro, luego miro a la Reina y le dedico una reverencia en señal de despedida.

-Te he mostrado benevolencia guardiana, si alguna vez los Insomnes necesitan a un aliado te llamare, y espero que respondas mi llamado.

-Esta diciendo que nos debes guardiana- dijo Uldren con desprecio.

-Entiendo- comento Corsa casi pensativa -Debo partir su Majestad.

-Buena suerte!- exclamo el insomne de cabello oscuro cuando la insomne caminaba por el puente, el veneno en sus palabras era notorio -Tratando de atravesar la Zona de Exclusión.

* * *

La Arcadia había aterrizado en el hangar de la Torre según las indicaciones que le había dado Amanda Holliday. Eso había sido hace unos minutos y ella aun no bajaba de la nave.

-Y ahora?- pregunto su espectro.

-Necesito hablar con Cayde, le puedes enviar un mensaje para que venga aquí? No me sentiré cómoda contándole esto en la Vanguardia.

-Sabes que se molestara, cierto?

La insomne suspiro agotada. Durante el viaje de regreso a la Tierra había estado pensando en como iba a enfrentar al exo. Sabia que se enojaría, y eso le daba mas miedo que tener que enfrentar a Lord Shaxx en el Crisol. Suspiro de nuevo.

-Solo... Dile.

* * *

Había sido un buen día. Llego tarde a la Vanguardia porque había tenido una cita con una titán y se había alargado para bien, pensó mientras sonreía. Como llego tarde imagino que Zavala lo regañaría, así que preparo la mejor de sus excusas, pero el Comandante ni siquiera noto su inasistencia, así que no la utilizo. Y ahora Corsa le había enviado un mensaje diciendo que necesitaba hablar con el. Si le decía que había logrado entrar al clan de Tevis significaba que podría cobrar el lumen que el cazador le debía sin la necesidad de que el exo ejerciera presión, si no que la insomne podría encargarse, recuperando su lumen mas rápido. Que hermoso día.

Subió por la escalera de entrada de la nave y la vio sentada en el lugar del piloto, dándole la espalda, así que se sentó en uno de los asientos de pasajeros y le informo a Corsa que había llegado, haciéndola sobresaltar.

-Cuando llegaste?

-Hace unos segundos, por?

-Nada, es solo... Que me asustaste- comentó la insomne desviando la mirada.

-Que mala cazadora, me avergüenzas- dijo el Líder de Vanguardia mientras observaba los detalles de su guante derecho -Ahora, para que me llamabas?

A Corsa le costaba empezar. Como decirle todo lo que había sucedido sin que se molestara de sobremanera? Sabia que no saldría de ahí sin un regaño, pero hasta eso seria mucho mejor que ganarse el odio del exo. Cayde noto que la insomne le estaba dando muchas vueltas al asunto en su cabeza, así que presiono un poco mas.

-Mira Corsa, sabes que te estimo, pero mi tiempo es valioso. Así que si pudieras apresurarte.

-Bien- dijo al fin la cazadora. Tomo aire y hablo -Antes de empezar, quiero pedirte algo- el exo azul solo la miraba con cara de que se apresurara. En realidad, tenia todo el tiempo del universo, es solo que odiaba las situaciones así -Bien, yo... Necesito que me escuches lo que tengo que decir y no me interrumpas.

-Ahora las ordenes las das tu? Sabes que? Estas tardando mucho, de verdad tengo cosas que hacer y tu le estas dando muchas vueltas a este asunto- se levanto de su asiento, pero rápidamente fue interceptado por la insomne, que lo detuvo y le pidió con la mirada que se quedara. Ahí noto que su ojos ya no eran totalmente azules -Bien, bien, me quedo... Por cierto, que le paso a tus ojos? No, espera, da lo mismo- y se volvió a sentar -Empieza por favor.

Y Corsa hablo. Trato de que cada frase saliera de su boca de forma lenta y precisa, no quería repetir todo, mucho le bastaba con que su mente trajera los recuerdos cada cierto tiempo. Le conto todo, la mentira que habían ideado con Jaden para ir a Venus, el encuentro con esa exo desconocida, la conversación con la Reina Insomne, el ataque al celador, la muerte del hechicero y las coordenadas del Jardín Negro. Con cada tema que terminaba, la cara de Cayde iba cambiando. Al principio fue de sorpresa, pero a medida que avanzaba en la historia su rostro se iba oscureciendo, hasta que al final su mirada estaba totalmente desviada de la insomne, decepcionado.

-Y... Eso- dijo al fin Corsa.

-Terminaste?- dijo sin verla, por lo que la cazadora tuvo que emitir un SI como respuesta -No, en serio, terminaste?- en ese momento la miro y se levanto de su asiento. Corsa se sentó en el asiento del piloto con la cabeza baja -Y ahora te avergüenzas, de que? Si ya hiciste todo lo que no debías hacer! Entablaste conversaciones con un grupo de insomnes a los que no le hablamos hace años, murió tu compañero, le creíste a una exo que no tienes ni puta idea de donde salió, le mentiste a la Vanguardia... Agh! Maldita sea Corsa, me mentiste a mi!

-Si no te conté era para que tu no te metieras en problemas!

-Claro, ahora solo debo decirle a Zavala que la insomne que yo auspicie se declaro en rebeldía. El Orador estará mas que feliz de sacarte y yo no podre hacer nada!

-Tienes que entender-

-Entender que?- el exo estaba furioso, pero no podía arremeter contra ella, al menos no físicamente -Sabes? Soluciona tu este problema.

-Que?!

-Lo que escuchaste. No quisiste dártelas de guardiana de alto nivel? Bien, soluciona tu esto.

-Pero... Si te conté es para que me ayudaras, no se que hacer, yo-

-Claro, cuando ya estas hasta los pies en mierda me llamas!

Corsa nunca había visto así a Cayde, estaba enojado y lo entendía, pero en ese momento de verdad necesitaba su ayuda. Volvió a sentarse en el asiento del piloto mientras veía al exo caminar de un lado a otro. Hasta que se detuvo y la miro.

-Sabes que? No me sobrecargare los circuitos solucionándote tu problema. Haz lo que quieras, luego Zavala me dirá que decidió- camino hacia la salida de la nave pero se detuvo y se giro hacia la insomne -Y no me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra a menos que sea por un tema profesional. Ya no te conozco.

-Cayde espera!- Corsa se le levanto de su asiento y corrió detrás de el para detenerlo, pero ya había bajado de la nave. Su espectro apareció a su lado pero no dijo nada, no había nada mas que decir.

Ahora estaba sola.

* * *

La armadura cayo al piso del baño, ensuciándolo con polvo y barro de Venus. Su espectro entro al baño justo cuando la insomne entraba a la ducha.

-Le envié el mensaje a Zavala tal como me lo pediste. Esperemos que responda, por cierto, estas segura que no quieres que le envié una copia a Cayde?

-No espectro, escuchaste lo que me dijo. Además el ya sabe sobre esto.

-Aun así, creo que sobre-reacciono. Ni que el nunca le hubiera mentido a alguien en su vida.

Pero el no era cualquier persona. El agua caliente le caía sobre el cuerpo desnudo como intentando quitar las culpas y la pena junto con el sudor y la suciedad. El era su maestro, su amigo y la única persona que puso lumen y tiempo para que ella surgiera. Y aun así le mintió. Suspiro.

Se dejo caer sobre la cama aun con las toallas en el pelo y el cuerpo, pero no estaba cómoda. Esa cama no era de ella, ni la ducha, ni la habitación en si. Ahora que estaban enojados se la quitaría? Ojala le avisara con tiempo, pensó. Su espectro, que estaba recostado al lado de su cabeza se levanto rápidamente.

-Zavala respondió!- la insomne solo movió sus ojos hacia el -Agh! Vamos Corsa, podemos con esto!

-Que respondió?

-Mmm... Bien, dice que te puede ver mañana a las 0930 horas. Que seas puntual.

La cazadora volvió a cerrar los ojos, tratando de quedarse en blanco, pero no podía, los recuerdos volvían a ella. La ultima vez que vio a Jaden, la furia de Cayde. Entre esos dos su mente se movía. No aguanto mas y lloro. No quería hacerlo, pero quizás debía. No lo había hecho de la forma correcta, solo un par de sollozos y gritos, pero no había llorado.

-Vamos Corsa, no me gusta verte así.

-Perderé todo lo que he ganado!

-No tiene que ser así, quizás Zavala mañana te regañe un poco, pero no te sacara de la Torre ni nada por el estilo. Lo que descubriste es genial y nadie había llegado tan lejos! Vamos Corsa... Y si... Oh! Ya se, porque no investigamos un poco sobre Freya?

La insomne se sentó en la cama y se seco las lagrimas con su antebrazo- Ahora no espectro, quiero dormir. Te parece si mañana lo hacemos? No tengo ganas hoy.

Se coloco su pijama y se recostó. Hoy solo quería olvidar.

* * *

0925 horas.

Corsa entro a la Vanguardia. Al primero que vio fue a Lord Shaxx, y le dieron unas ganas de correr a abrazarlo, necesitaba uno de esos apretones fuertes y esas conversaciones que quitaban las penas y levantaban el animo, pero estaba ocupado con un guardián, así que solo paso por el frente y lo saludo de lejos sonriéndole. El Líder del Crisol le hizo un gesto de saludo y siguió hablando con el guardián.

Cuando llego a la gran puerta abierta, pudo ver a los tres Lideres de Vanguardia en sus respectivos puestos y una sensación olvidada le vino al cuerpo: tenia miedo. Recordó cuando tuvo que limpiar ese salón, cuando Misa la llevo a conocer a los Lideres. En ese momento tenia miedo del exo, igual que ahora. Tomo aire y entro.

Camino por el lado de Ikora y la saludo de lejos ya que estaba hablando con un hechicero, avanzo por el centro de la mesa, sintiendo que era observada, pero aun así no se giro a ver, y llego donde el Comandante.

-Corsa, tiempo que no te veía. Me llego tu mensaje, que deseas hablar?

La insomne le pregunto si podían hablar cerca del ventanal, ya que era algo importante. El Líder titán acepto y se dirigieron al lugar. Corsa tomo aire y le conto todo, de la misma forma que se lo conto a Cayde. Cuando la insomne le termino de contar como había sido la muerte de Jaden, el Comandante la detuvo.

-Un momento, déjame procesar todo esto- con su dedo índice y pulgar se tomo el puente de la nariz. Estaba tratando de entender todo, y como si hubiera sido un flash de luz, se le ocurrió quien podría estar detrás de esto- Cayde, puedes venir un momento?

Corsa intento decirle que el no tenia nada que ver en el problema, pero como nunca en su vida, el exo llego a su lado apenas lo habían llamado.

-Necesitas algo Zavala?

-Sabias algo de este asunto?

-Acabo de llegar, no tengo idea de que me hablas.

-Sobre Corsa, la Reina, el Jardín Negro, no me digas que tu tampoco sabias.

Cuando el Líder cazador quería ser malvado y cruel, lo era. Se llevo su mano al mentón y puso cara pensativa, como tratando de recordar algo -Nop, no recuerdo haber enviado a nadie a una misión así- rio unos segundos -Si fuera por eso, habría enviado a alguien mejor, no crees?- Zavala le dedico una mirada de reprobación a la insomne, algo que no paso desapercibido por el exo -Me conto ayer, apenas aterrizo en el hangar. De verdad no tenia idea de esto, aunque no lo creas. Me puedo retirar?- el insomne asintió y el exo se devolvió a su lugar en la mesa.

-Bien, tendré que ver este asunto con el resto de los Lideres de Vanguardia y ver que opinan. Si no hay una respuesta homogénea, tendré que derivar la solución al Orador- la insomne bajo la mirada en señal de decepción, pero a si misma, cosa que el titán detecto -Mira Corsa, y esto te lo diré de forma muy personal y fuera de mi rango como Líder de Vanguardia.

"El problema aquí no fue que no nos hayas avisado, ni siquiera que haya muerto un guardián bajo tu mando. El problema aquí es la confianza. Nosotros también fuimos guardianes y también hicimos cosas ocultas, tanto para la Vanguardia como para la autoridad de turno, pero siempre nuestros maestros sabían en que estábamos, incluso, imagina si Shaxx no hubiera desobedecido a Lord Saladino en la batalla de los Seis Frentes, quizás cual seria nuestra situación ahora"

"A lo que voy es que vi como se comporto Cayde contigo ahora, se que esta enojado, y lo entiendo perfectamente. La confianza es fundamental aquí, y si no confías en el que es la persona mas cercana que tienes, en quien lo harás? Y desde el otro lado, el confiaba en que harías lo que le dijiste, estuvo todos estos días hablando de ti y de como entrarías al clan de Tevis, de lo bien que estabas creciendo y de como te estabas encaminando a ser una buena cazadora"

"Lo peor de todo esto es que un Líder de Vanguardia es el puente con la Vanguardia misma y el Orador, y si perdiste la confianza con tu Líder, ya no queda mucho mas que hacer"

Corsa escucho cada palabra que decía el Comandante mientras tenia la mirada al piso. Sabia que se había equivocado, y ahora Zavala le confirmaba aun mas lo mal que había manejado el asunto.

-Tienes algo mas que agregar?- dijo el titán ya en un tono que denotaba autoridad.

-Tengo...- la insomne pensó un momento lo que diría -Tengo la banda de Jaden.

-Bien, déjamela y se la daré a Ikora. Te daré el resultado de la reunión hoy en la tarde. Ya puedes retirarte.

La insomne le dejo la banda del hechicero sobre la mesa y se retiro. Camino nuevamente por el frente de la mesa sabiendo que alguien la observaba, pero se detuvo frente a Ikora, que leía un informe.

-Líder Ikora, buenos días.

-Buenos días Joven Corsa, necesitas algo?

-Este... si. Encontré información sobre una hechicera, Freya Barbieri, y quería saber si usted la conocía.

-Freya? Que encontraste?

La insomne noto como la humana se había puesto un tanto nerviosa -Rastros de ella, había estado en Venus y me aparecieron sus códigos de entrada en el sistema.

-Vaya, años que no escuchaba nada de ella.

"Ella era mi aprendiz cuando yo aun no llegaba a la Vanguardia, una hechicera del Aedo del Sol, aunque claro, lo suyo no era lo solar. Le gustaba estudiar el arco, pero tal como se lo dije muchas veces, la Hermandad de los Invocatormentas ya había desaparecido hace mucho. Lamentablemente su muerte fue en extrañas circunstancias, encontraron solo partes de su cuerpo y sin su espectro. No puedo darte mas información Corsa, ya que su caso es clasificado"

-Muchas gracias por la información, descuide, solo quería saber eso- la cazadora hizo una pequeña reverencia y se retiro.

Salió de la Vanguardia y se coloco en una esquina de la antesala, donde su espectro apareció.

-Escuchaste?- comento ella a su compañero de vida -Extrañas circunstancias.

-Esto se pone cada vez mas raro- dijo el espectro flotando frente a ella.

-Exacto... rayos, quien mas podría darnos información sobre ella sin tener que preguntarle al Orador?

Guardiana y espectro se miraron y pensaron en la misma persona. Quien conocía a todos los guardianes gracias a su simpatía y facilidad de hacer reír?

* * *

Lord Shaxx era un titán sencillo. Disfrutaba de las cosas simples de la vida, como una simple paliza del equipo alfa al equipo beta en alguna actividad del Crisol, o una apacible lectura de informe de su intendente de Crisol. También le agradaban las visitas amenas, y cuando Corsa iba a verlo, sabia que seria una conversación agradable con la cazadora, en donde podría darle consejos y sacarle mas de alguna de esas risas que le gustaba escuchar.

La insomne camino hacia el Líder del Crisol y lo volvió a saludar, pero el titán no dudo y la abrazo con fuerza. La cazadora le correspondió.

-Hace un tiempo que no te veía por estos lugares, cuéntale al viejo Shaxx donde estabas.

Ambos se sentaron en los sillones a su espalda y Corsa volvió a contarle todo a Lord Shaxx, pero esta vez fue mas resumido y directo, quizás porque ya estaba sanando la herida. Cuando termino el titán se veía afectado.

-Wow Corsa, lo que hiciste es malo.

-Es que nadie se impresiona porque encontré el Jardín Negro?- dijo la insomne -Si hice todo eso fue porque tengo información importante.

-Ugh, veras niña. Todos los datos que llegan aquí sobre el Jardín Negro generalmente son falsos o pistas mal dadas. La Vanguardia ya casi no investiga sobre ese tema porque no hay fundamentos para ello.

-Pero lo que tengo es información real.

-Créeme que no eres la única que ha llegado con esa frase. Hasta Jonás incluso llego con pistas del Jardín Negro, pero nada relevante. Los Vex cambian la puerta de entrada constantemente.

-Y entonces que hago?

-Por el momento te aconsejaría que dejaras eso de lado. Zavala esta concentrado en los Caídos del Cosmódromo, así que no creo que acepten algún otro reto por el momento- la insomne suspiro y el titán lo noto -Tranquila Corsa, todos se equivocan. Eres una buena chica que creía hacer lo correcto- la cazadora levanto la vista y lo miro, sonriéndole. Con eso Shaxx ya se daba por pagado -Por cierto, dijiste que tenias dos cosas que contarme y ya me explicaste la primera, la segunda era...?

-Oh! Si, eso. Lord Shaxx, por casualidad usted no conocerá a una hechicera de nombre Freya Barbieri?

-Mmm... El nombre me hace ruido, pero no recuerdo bien. Tienes alguna imagen de ella?

-Lo siento, pero todos los datos de ella están clasificados.

-No todos niña. Si ella vino al Crisol, la tendré registrada- el titán comenzó a teclear el nombre de la hechicera en su computadora, en donde rápidamente apareció una imagen asociado a la asignación que le habían dado -Ahí esta! Si la recuerdo! Freya, era bastante extraña si, aprendiz de Ikora también, aunque simpática. Era... como tu! Si! De baja estatura, pocos amigos, me agradaba bastante.

-Huh?- Corsa se acerco a la pantalla para observarla bien. Era una humana de tez semi-clara, cabello de color castaño y muy corto, ojos azules y de baja estatura. Las facciones de la cara eran muy parecidas a las de la insomne, pero al ser de dos razas distintas no se lograba ver el fácilmente el parecido -Y es verdad que murió hace años?

-Si, así es. Ikora se puso muy mal cuando le entregaron lo que quedo de ella. Creo que fue una mano y un pie. Ikora busco por cielo mar y tierra a los responsables, pero no encontró a nadie. El caso se cerro y el Orador lo clasifico. Vaya, como no recordé eso cuando me preguntaste?

-Usted dijo que tenia pocos amigos, hay alguno vivo?

-Pues, si. Era un cazador, también era humano. No recuerdo su nombre de humano por ahora.

-Nombre de humano?

-Oh si! Ahora es un exo. Y mira como el universo es pequeño, lo entreno tu Líder. Como se llamaba...? Ahí esta! Shiro-4- Lord Shaxx lo tecleo en la computadora y apareció un exo con colores amarillos y grises en su cuerpo.

-Y donde esta ahora?- pregunto Corsa con entusiasmo, quizás el le ayudaría a resolver ese otro misterio.

-Es guardián, pero decidió ser explorador también. Hizo algunos trabajos para mi cuando necesitaba buscar mapas para el Crisol. Es muy errante y muy pocas veces aparece por la Torre. Pregúntale a Cay... oh, lo siento. Olvide que están enojados.

-Descuide Lord Shaxx, me las arreglare. Muchas gracias por la información.

-Ya te vas? Tan pronto?

-Ja ja ja, llevamos conversando casi una hora. Además debo ir a la Cafetería, hace un tiempo que no paso por ahí, y usted...- la insomne se levanto y le mostro al titán una larga fila de guardianes - ...Tiene bastante que hacer.

-Ugh... a veces me pregunto porque estoy en esto... luego recuerdo que tenia que enseñar un par de cosas y se me pasa ja ja ja! Cuídate Corsa! Y ya sabes, lo que necesites, aquí estará el viejo Shaxx.

-Iras a preguntarle a Cayde?- pregunto el espectro de la insomne.

-Quizás deba hacerlo, no pierdo nada con intentarlo... O sea, no mas de lo que ya perdí.

-Te veo mas animosa. Ves? Quizás las cosas mejoren- dijo el espectro, desapareciendo.

-Si... quizás.

Se encamino de vuelta a la Vanguardia, pero esta vez fue directo donde el exo. Después de hablar con Lord Shaxx, se había relajado. El titán le había mostrado con buenas palabras que se había equivocado, pero que el mundo seguía girando. Ahora solo debía ser fuerte y enfrentar las consecuencias.

Cayde estaba leyendo unos informes, pero aun así se dio cuenta cuando Corsa apareció a su lado. Ni siquiera la miro, solo le dedico un escueto _Que_.

-Quería hacerte una consulta.

-Para eso esta la biblioteca- seguía sin mirarla -No tengo tiempo ahora.

-Conoces a Shiro-4?

Ahora si que se giro a verla -Para que quieres saber eso?

-Yo... Lord Shaxx me dijo que era muy bueno en lo que hacia.

-Así es- volvió a girarse a leer el informe -Necesitas algo mas?

La insomne suspiro -No, gracias... Quizás... podemos conversar y-

-Pensé que solo eras incapaz de recibir ordenes, pero al parecer también las olvidas. Si eso era todo retírate.

Corsa asintió y se fue del salón. El exo miro de reojo como la insomne se alejaba y suspiro, pero cuando desvió la vista hacia Ikora, la hechicera le dedico una mirada de desaprobación, negando con la cabeza y volviendo al libro que leía. Quizás se arrepentiría mas tarde, pero por ahora seguía tan enojado como cuando le conto el problema.

-Tonta insomne- se dijo para si mismo -Cuanto te odio...

 _Mentira_.

* * *

 **Cayde es un hijo de su madre, aun así me encanta. No quiero perderlo en Destiny 2, es un personaje con una rica historia. Si los rumores son ciertos, no sera asi y tendremos a nuestro exo favorito para mucho tiempo mas.**

 **Lord Shaxx, siempre quise tener un tío así, alguien que te apoye cuando vas creciendo y equivocándote, que te da un abrazo y a la vez te regaña, lamentablemente por problemas familiares no tengo tíos por ninguna de las partes (madre y padre). Así que al menos disfruto escribiéndolo aquí XDD**

 **Como se dieron cuenta, este capitulo fue muy emocional, lo cual me provoco sentimientos encontrados. Por una parte pensé que si presentaba un capitulo así, se apagaría la historia. Pero por otro lado me dije "Hey, la historia no puede ser solo acción", también hay que tener emocion, y lo que aquí vemos es a Corsa tratando de sobrellevar la muerte de Jaden, el enojo de Cayde y la desconfianza que tiene la Vanguardia con ella. Todo en casi un mismo día.**

 **Como comentaba con mi novio (AKA beta) es que Corsa aun tiene esa mentalidad de niña. Ella no tuvo una infancia en donde pudiera ser niña, al contrario, siempre tenia que correr o hacer trabajos. Por lo mismo, a pesar de que ella tiene 21 años, no tiene la madurez mental suficiente como para confiar en la gente correcta y hacer las cosas bien. Así que todo lo que suceda aquí es mero aprendizaje de vida.**

 **Volvemos con Cayde. Porque quedo tan dolido? Fácil. La confianza. Algo que para mi persona es muy importante es la confianza, y tal como dijo Zavala aquí, como no confiar en la persona que es mas cercana a ti? Quizás las intenciones de Corsa eran buenas (no decirle porque no quería darle mas problemas), pero el no comentar eso con la única persona que creyó en ella (Ex cree en ella, pero ya casi no se ven, así que la relación se distancio) hasta a mi me dolería. Y ahora se vienen las consecuencias de eso.**

 **Chan! Chan chan! Se dieron cuenta a quien vimos? Si! Es Shiro! Quería introducirlo un poco antes porque me encanta y creo que se merece un espacio en esta historia. Lamentablemente no aparecerá por un buen tiempo, ya que es un explorador, pero les aseguro que lo volveremos a ver antes del Taken King. Y no olvidar la mención de los Invocatormentas... Guarden eso en sus cerebros.**

 **Ojalá les haga ruido (llame la atención) varias cosas que puse, que nos indican hacia donde se dirige la historia, ya que como van viendo ya no queda nada para llegar al Jardín Negro.**

 ** _MagicAnon: lamento haber destruido tu corazón, pero había que hacerlo. Cuando llegue el momento entenderás porque. Y sip, en ese momento también se relatara que paso en la emboscada. Gracias por el review!_**

 ** _Axel R: Gracias! No se si ya lo había mencionado antes, pero cuando comencé a hacer esta historia fue porque no había nada que me satisfaciera. Y esa es la gracia, cuando algo no nos gusta podemos cambiarlo. Por eso me alegro mucho cuando dices que mi historia te inspiró a escribir la tuya, porque esa es la idea. Nuevamente gracias!_**

 ** _KAYTRANADA: XDD Estas bien? Me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo, estas son las clase de reacciones que espero provocar en mis lectores XDD Gracias por el review!_**

 **Bueno chicos y chicas, nos estaremos viendo en otro capitulo. Muchas gracias a todos que leen la historia. Tratare de actualizar cada vez que pueda, eso significa que si la inspiración ataca subiré capítulos muy seguidos. Porque? Porque cuando llegue la época de exámenes en la Universidad no sabré ni donde estoy de pie XDD así que aprovechen.**

 **Buenas noches guardianes, y que la Luz del Viajero los ampare.**


	20. Lo que no te mata

**Buenas tardes guardianes. Lamento haberlos hecho esperar, pero creanme que este ha sido el capitulo mas difícil que me ha tocado subir. Ya hablaremos de eso, ahora disfruten.**

* * *

20.- Lo que no te mata…

Cuando Lord Shaxx le dijo que la Vanguardia ya no estaba interesada en un tema como el Jardín Negro, pensó que quizás el titán estaba exagerando.

No era así.

Ya habían pasado dos días en los cuales no había recibido mensaje alguno de parte de Zavala. Después de "hablar" con Cayde se dirigió a la Cafetería a conversar un momento con Ex, pero lo vio tan atareado que decidió colocarse un delantal y ayudarle con las mesas, y a pesar que el exo verde se lo agradeció, le dijo que no lo volviera a hacer.

-Eres una guardiana Corsa. Haya pasado lo que haya pasado, aun no te quitan tu licencia, y trabajar aquí—

-No estoy trabajando Ex, te estoy ayudando, esto no me hará menos guardiana. Y por lo menos déjame hacerlo, así me olvido un poco de todo esto.

Así que el exo verde le permitió venir los días que estuviera libre, o hasta que existiera una resolución de su caso. Así pasaron dos días.

-Tienes hambre Corsa?- gritó Ex desde la cocina. Ya estaba cerrada la Cafetería.

-Demasiada!- respondió la insomne mientras limpiaba la ultima mesa.

La cazadora se sentó en el gran mesón de atención mientras el exo le colocaba un plato frente a ella, el se sirvió un vaso de su propia mezcla.

-Ex, no podre comer todo esto!

-No me dejas pagarte en lumen, así que al menos déjame hacerlo así- bebió un poco de la bebida amarilla -Aun nada de a Vanguardia?

-No, nada- dijo la insomne mientras veía como atacar el sándwich -Quizás hasta se olvidaron.

-No creo. Puede ser que tengan mas asuntos. Estuve viendo en las holonoticias de la mañana que el Viajero esta perdiendo luz. Quizás estén en eso.

-Quizás…

-Corsa!- era su espectro que aparecía de la nada frente a ella -Zavala! Mensaje! Ahora!

-Podrías calmarte un poco espectro?- dijo la insomne -Ahora, repite todo mas lento.

-Zavala envió un mensaje, quiere verte ahora en la Vanguardia.

-A esta hora?

-Enserio vas a reclamar?- dijo Ex quitándole el sándwich -Vamos! Ve!

A regañadientes la cazadora se levanto del mesón, encaminándose a la Vanguardia. Tenia hambre y ya se estaba acostumbrando a trabajar con el exo verde. Como ya era tarde, no había casi ninguno de los vendedores, y los que quedaban ya estaban cerrando sus puestos. Bajó las escaleras y avanzo por el Crisol, en donde el Intendente la saludo levantando una mano, ahora ultimo se quedaba trabajando toda la noche. La puerta del gran salón estaba cerrada, así que se detuvo, tomó aire y golpeó. Su espectro apareció a su lado.

-No te voy a dejar sola, independiente de lo que pase.

La puerta se abrió y se dejo entre ver a Ikora, que con una media sonrisa la saludo, invitándolos a entrar. En el interior se encontraba Zavala acompañado de Cayde, ambos estaban hablando cerca del ventanal, pero cuando vieron entrar a la insomne se detuvieron. La Líder de los hechiceros le pidió que la acompañara hasta ese lugar.

-Buenas noches- dijo la cazadora, pero sólo recibió dos respuestas.

-Bien Corsa, me imagino que sabes porque estas aquí- habló el Comandante, asintiendo la insomne -Hemos resuelto que haremos contigo.

"En primer lugar, decidimos que seguirás siendo guardiana y cazadora, pero solo se te asignaran contratos tanto de Vanguardia como de la Secta Guerra Futura, ya que esa es la facción afín que tienes. Cada vez que termines un contrato me enviaras un informe completo, ya que Cayde me pidió que no quiere tener que ver contigo, así que por esta ocasión haré una excepción y yo seré tu Líder de Vanguardia. Cualquier duda o idea nueva que tengas, a mi por favor"

"Estarás a prueba por un mes, si vuelves a realizar las mismas acciones que realizarse con anterioridad, tendré que pedirte que entregues tus licencias de guardiana y cazadora de forma voluntaria, en caso de que te niegues, tendré que informar al Orador sobre tu situación terminando en el último de los casos en prisión"

-Alguna duda?- termino el Comandante.

Corsa asintió -Me ha quedado todo claro señor.

-Bien, desde mañana puedes partir. Encontraras los contratos con Xander, arriba. Por cierto, Ikora quiere comentarte algo.

Los Lideres cazador y titán se volvieron a retirar hacia el ventanal, al parecer, retomando la conversación. Ikora se acerco a la insomne, que tenia la cabeza baja, y le pidió que la acompañara a la puerta.

-Quería comentarte sobre la banda de Jaden.

-Acaso encontró algo?- Corsa la miro con esperanza.

-Nada que nos indique su paradero, pero si algo para ti.

-Huh?- la hechicera le pidió a su espectro que le diera lo que habían encontrado en la banda. Este le depositó en la mano un pequeño hexágono tridimensional dorado.

-La banda de un hechicero no solo es un distintivo, también puede guardar datos encriptados para usarlos después. En este caso, solo encontré esto, es un engrana excepcional, y sea lo que sea, no podrás ocuparlo por tu nivel. Debes seguir esforzándote.

-Muchas gracias Líder Ikora- dijo la insomne.

-No me agradezcas a mi. Jaden siempre fue algo… extraño. Se adelantaba a los hechos, siempre estaba listo. Por eso me sorprende que algo como la emboscada haya sido una sorpresa para el. Si te dejo ese engrana es porque confiaba en ti, que sobre llevarías bien los problemas. Ahora ve, tienes mucho en lo que trabajar desde mañana.

La cazadora asintió, hizo una pequeña reverencia y se fue. En ese momento se olvido de Cayde y lo mal que se sentía por lo que había pasado, pero ahora, con ese engrama excepcional en sus manos, solo tenia una sensación de felicidad y tranquilidad.

Jaden pensó en ella hasta el último momento.

* * *

-Dos días!?

-Es un engrama excepcional, tampoco creo que lo necesites tan urgente.

El Criptarca observaba el engrama dorado que tenia entre sus manos, que brillaba con luz interna. La insomne había llegado muy temprano donde el Maestro Rahool, al día siguiente de la reunión con la Vanguardia. Pensó que llegando temprano él le realizaría el encargo mas rápido, pero no.

-No cree que es mucho tiempo? Ni siquiera puede decirme que es?

-Mira niña, tal como te dije, es un excepcional. Necesito tiempo para desencriptarlo, leer los planos y entregarte la armadura o arma que sea.

-Bien… en dos días estaré aquí. Si lo vendió—

-No puedo vender algo que tiene tu nombre, y viendo como esta encriptado el engrama, quizás solo tu puedas usarlo, sea lo que sea.

La insomne agradeció al Criptarca con una reverencia y se retiro. Ni aunque se lo hubieran dado ahora podría usarlo, así que tenia que ser paciente y trabajar.

Se encamino donde Xander, el Rastreador de Contratos, a buscar sus misiones diarias. Al llegar cerca de la Administración, escuchó que alguien decía su nombre, llamándola. Se giró a ver quien era y su sorpresa fue grande al volver a ver a Scatmya, que estaba acompañada por un titán insomne.

-Hey! Tanto tiempo Corsa!

-Scatmya! Si, yo… estuve un poco ocupada.

-Vengo de la Vanguardia y algo se le "salió" a Cayde. Que le hiciste ahora?

-Es una larga historia, solo puedo decirte que ahora tengo contratos designados.

-Uff! Que mal, quizás que hiciste. Oh! Que tonta, olvide presentarlos. Corsa, el es Zorie, miembro de mi clan y mi novio. Zorie, ella es de quien te hablaba siempre.

El insomne saludo a la cazadora con un beso en la mejilla, mientras la guardiana aun trataba de procesar lo que pasaba.

-Tienes novio? No tenia idea!

-Ja ja ja! Hey! No puedo andar sola por la vida! Rompería corazones! Ja ja ja! Ok, lo siento, demasiado tiempo con ese exo. En fin, tenemos que partir Corsa, y descuida, todo mejorara. Cayde tiene lagunas mentales, así que con suerte recordara esto en un par de meses… o años. Nos vemos!

-Siempre pensé que los guardianes tenían una vida demasiado pasajera como para tener pareja- dijo el espectro de la insomne mientras aparecía a su lado. Ambos observaron como la pareja de insomnes se alejaba con dirección al hangar. Corsa se encamino hacia el androide encargado de los contratos, que estaba girado hacia la gran pantalla que tenia en su puesto.

-Emm… hola?- dijo la cazadora, haciendo que el androide se girara hacia ella -Tu eres Xander, cierto?

-Así es. Buenos días.

-Si, eso, buenos días. Mi nombre es Corsa, y no se si el Comandante—

-El Comandante Zavala me dijo que vendidas, así que tengo tus contratos preparados. Sabes como funciona el sistema?- la insomne negó con la cabeza -Los contratos se actualizan diariamente, pero no es necesario que los entregues el mismo día. Cada vez que entregues uno, se te dará una recompensa, generalmente es un aumento en la experiencia acumulada, pero si tienes suerte ese día se te entregara un engrama peculiar o materiales. El Comandante Zavala me pidió que tuviera contratos especiales para ti, tanto de la Vanguardia como de la Secta Guerra Futura, así que debes venir aquí tanto para obtener contratos nuevos o reclamar recompensas de ambas facciones. Alguna duda?

-No! Yo… he quedado bastante ilustrada, muchas gracias Xander.

-En esta tablet se encuentran los contratos diarios de ambos grupos, por el momento solo tienes 5- el androide le entrego una pequeña tablet en donde a simple vista se podían observar 5 contratos con sus respectivas descripciones -Vuelve cuando termines.

Corsa se despidió del androide y camino hacia la plazoleta mientras observaba los contratos, pero una chispa se encendió en su cabeza, haciendo que se detuviera en el centro de la plaza central.

-Espectro, puedes sacar una suma?

-Enserio Corsa?- su espectro le dedico una mirada obvia.

-Necesito que calcules cuanta experiencia tengo que reunir para llegar a nivel 20.

-Emm… veamos. Si estas en nivel 15 ahora, y por cada nivel necesitas 5000 de experiencia, necesitas 25.000 de experiencia.

-Y cuantos contratos de 2500 necesito hacer?

-10 contratos- dijo el espectro al instante.

-Bien espectro, prepárate. Esta semana será provechosa.

* * *

Los contratos que le enviaba Zavala y Lakshmi tenían la gracia que no siempre debía entregarlos el mismo día que los pedía, así que realizaba dos a tres contratos diarios. No tenia apuro, ya que su meta era otra.

-Corsa, creo que Shaxx ya te lo mencionó- dijo el espectro de la insomne -Si la Vanguardia no tiene atención en el Jardín Negro, no deberías seguir intentándolo tu.

Ya había pasado cerca de una semana, en donde había acumulado bastante experiencia, si completaba este contrato ya seria nivel 20 y el Maestro Rahool le entregaría lo que el engrama tenia en su interior.

-Espectro, ya hablamos sobre esto- dijo la cazadora sin dejar de observar a un capitán Caído a través de la mira de su fusil de francotirador -Terminaré lo que empecé, me cueste lo que me cueste. No dejare que la muerte de Jaden haya sido en vano.

-Se que te dije que te acompañaría en todo, pero es peligroso ir sola. No sabemos que hay del otro lado de la puerta.

-A la Vanguardia no le importara tener una guardiana renegada menos en la Torre.

El espectro le iba a rebatir lo que había dicho, pero el disparo realizado le señalo que mejor permaneciera en silencio. Había pensado que Corsa se había olvidado del asunto o que había aprendido a llevarlo, pero en realidad no era así. Varias veces la había encontrado sentada mirando la nada, y otras pocas veces la sorprendió llorando. Realmente esto le estaba afectando y el no sabia como ayudarla, mas que solo acompañarla en silencio.

Cuando la insomne se levanto del suelo, el espectro le informo que había completado el contrato. El último que necesitaba para sobrepasar el nivel 20 como guardiana.

-Bien, entreguemos esto en la Torre y Preparemos la ida a Marte.

Cuando llegaron a la Torre se fueron directamente donde Xander, pero cerca de la Administración notaron que el androide hablaba con Zavala.

-Que hacemos?- pregunto a su espectro.

-Pues, creo que deberíamos ir, para no levantar sospechas.

Se acercaron hacia el Rastreador de Contratos, el cual se percato de los recién llegados al igual que el Comandante.

-Buenas tardes Corsa- dijo un alegre Líder titán -Justamente hablaba con Xander sobre ti.

-Ah si? Pues… que bien- respondió la insomne mezclando vergüenza y nerviosismo.

-Me ha enviado informes sobre tu actuar con los contratos, y quitando el hecho que no haces todos los diarios, has avanzado bastante bien. Mantente así y en un par de semanas te levantare el castigo.

-Muchas gracias Comandante- el insomne se despidió de ambos, pero antes de dejar el lugar la cazadora lo alcanzo -Quería preguntarle algo.

-Cuenta me, que sucede.

-Yo… quería saber sobre Cayde, si aun sigue molesto.

-Mira Corsa, no me gusta esto de conversar estas cosas como secretos de pasillo, pienso que se deben hablar de frente y solucionar el problema. Así que mi opinión es que vayas y le preguntes a él. Lo peor que podría suceder es que no te conteste, pero créeme que no es algo con lo que no puedas vivir. Fui claro?

-Si señor, lamento haberlo molestado.

-Espero tu informe en la tarde tan puntual como siempre- y el insomne bajo las escaleras hacia la Vanguardia.

Corsa volvió donde Xander para entregar el ultimo contrato, y este a su vez le entrego una bolsa con lumen. Cuando la transacción terminó, el androide le mostró la tabletas con los contratos de ese día, y había uno que le llamo la atención.

 _Consigue nodos de recursos, abre cofres y elimina enemigos en Marte…_

 _Marte…_

Esto no podía ser mejor.

* * *

Cuando observo Marte por primera vez desde las alturas, no se sorprendió. Su espectro busco el mejor lugar para aterrizar y esconder la nave, ya que si quedaba en orbita podría recibir daño de naves enemigas. Marte era un lugar mucho mas hostil, además de desconocido para la insomne.

Pero había otra cosa que le tenia la mente ocupada.

-FLASHBACK—

 _Al salir de la plazoleta y caminar hacia el hangar, noto que el Criptarca se encontraba sin gente, así que aprovecho de preguntar por su pedido._

 _-Si, aquí esta. Y tu, cumpliste con tu parte?- dijo el Maestro Rahool sin prestarle mucha atención._

 _-Que cree usted?- la insomne le colocó sobre la tablet la licencia de guardiana cazadora, que mostraba en grande el numero 20 -Ahora si me mostrará lo que tenia ese engrama._

 _-No creo que puedas manejarla, pero ya que. Tampoco puedo venderla, así que mejor me deshago de ella rápido._

 _-Ella?_

 _El Maestro Rahool se giró hacia su tienda y saco de debajo de la mesa una caja metálica con marcas rojas. La cazadora trataba de ver desde atrás del Criptarca, pero sin mucho éxito._

 _-Listo- dijo Rahool -Ojala sepas ocuparla bien._

 _Y lo que le entregaron en las manos de la insomne no se le olvidaría jamás. Era blanca con rojo, pesaba bastante y era de casi un tercio de su tamaño. Corsa leyó lo que decía en unos de sus lados._

SUROS

 _-Yo… no entiendo, esto había—_

 _-En el engrama excepcional? Así es. Ahora déjame en paz, aun tengo trabajo que hacer._

-FIN FLASHBACK—

-Sabes que tienes que practicar con ella, cierto?- su espectro la saco de los recuerdos.

-Eso es obvio espectro.

-No me refiero a que tengas que aprender a usarla, tu ya sabes usar un fusil automático. Me refiero a que las armas excepcionales son muy personalizables. Esta _Régimen SUROS_ no será la misma que la de otro guardián. Así que te aconsejo que vayas conociéndola desde ya.

Y claro, el cambio era bastante grande. Si bien ya conocían el arma (porque Cayde se la había mostrado antes de ser guardiana), no tenia el mismo peso ni la misma mira. Así que decidió que la usaría desde ahora, para aclimatarse.

El espectro le indico que lo primero que debían hacer era encontrar un punto de conexión, al igual que en Venus, para poder utilizar tanto su deposito como su colibrí, y lo encontró un par de metros mas adelante.

-Sabemos algo de los Cabal?

-Si, y te encantará. Son seres de 400 kilogramos y fuertemente militarizados. Destruyen planetas y lunas solo por el hecho de que están en su camino. Básicamente eso es lo que necesitas saber.

-Genial!- dijo Corsa denotando su sarcasmo.

Avanzaron por la arena de Marte observando lo mismo para cualquier lado que miraran: dunas de arena roja devorando antiguas edificaciones de la Edad de Oro. La insomne se pregunto como habría sido ese lugar antes del Colapso, todo repleto de vehículos y gente, dándole vida a un planeta ya muerto hace eones.

Unos metros mas allá encontraron una entrada que daba a un búnker, y por lo que le dijo su espectro, el búnker era Cabal. Entraron en silencio mirando a todas partes, pero lo extraño es que no se escuchaba ruidos. Avanzando por los pasillos llegaron a una entrada de vehículos bastante grande, en donde bien podría entrar su propia nave, y con mucho espacio de por medio.

-Ahí esta!- dijo el espectro.

Corsa se acerco a un panel que sobresalía del entorno y desplegó a su espectro, dejándolo trabajar mientras ella caminaba por el lugar. Nunca se había dedicado a estudiar la tecnología de los Cabal, pero lo que observaba ahí no era muy diferente de lo que había en otros lugares. De pronto, la puerta que había en el fondo se abrió, y apenas la insomne divisó a lo que ella supuso que eran los Cabal, se escondió detrás de unas placas que habían ahí.

-Espectro!- dijo Corsa gritando en voz baja.

 _-Lo siento, tendrás que arreglárselas, ya estoy por terminar, pero se me esta haciendo difícil la última parte._

-Que!?

Tenia que pensar en como zafarse de esos gigantes, pero no le dieron tiempo, ya que la descubrieron detrás de la placa de metal en la que se escondía. Rápidamente rodó por el suelo para darse espacio, apunto y disparo, dándole justo en la cabeza y haciéndole liberar presión interna del traje de batalla. Tanto la insomne como los guerreros se sorprendieron de lo que vieron, el disparo desde el arma había sido rápido y certero, aunque había llamado la atención de todos.

Rápidamente la cazadora corrió hasta donde su espectro y ahí se escudó con el panel que estaba hackeando su compañero de vida.

 _-No deberías protegerme a mi!? No me uses como tu escudo!_

Pero Corsa saco su fusil de francotirador y comenzó a disparar a la cabeza de los Cabal. Así fue bajando a varios enemigos, pero no los suficiente para que dejaran de buscarla, sobre todo cuando además de los enemigos que ya habían, apareció una nave con mas seres Cabal.

Tenia que pensar en otra estrategia, ya que a medida que se estaban acercando no podía seguir usando su francotirador. Su espectro le informo que ya había terminado, y que Súper ya estaba cargada, dos buenas noticias. Activo su Súper, se hizo invisible y comenzó a cortar los cuellos de los gigantes, incluyendo los que tenían escudo, ya que al no poder verla bajaban sus defensas para buscarla.

Termino con todos, cansada, pero esto aun no terminaba. A lo lejos aparecía una nave Cabal que se aproximaba con más tropas.

 _-Tu ametralladora esta cargada. Te lo recuerdo, por si acaso._

La insomne asintió y retrocedió casi hasta donde se encontraba el panel hackeado. Se posiciono en el suelo con el fusil de francotirador y comenzó a disparar apenas divisó a los Cabal buscándola. Solo cinco balas le quedaban en su fusil, las suficientes como para bajar a las tropas mas débiles. Saco su ametralladora y se enfrento a lo que su espectro le informo como centurión. Tenia un escudo solar, pero nada que su ametralladora no haya bajado antes. La tomo con ambas manos y comenzó a disparar contra el Cabal que lo había tomado por sorpresa, lamentablemente su espectro no le informo que este tipo de tropa se especializaba en lanzamiento de misiles. Alcanzo a bajarle el escudo, pero esquivando los misiles que le lanzaba.

Rápidamente cambio la ametralladora por la _Régimen SUROS_ y se escondió detrás de un panel -Bien, vamos a ver si puedes volver a hacer lo mismo que hiciste hace un rato -apuntó con el fusil automático a la cabeza, pero la armadura del centurión era más resistente que de las otras tropas, así que disparaba un poco al cuerpo del Cabal y se cambiaba de placa metálica para no recibir los misiles que el otro lanzaba defendiéndose.

Noto que la armadura del centurión estaba baja, porque en una de sus ráfagas de disparo este se arrodillo, y en ese momento aprovecho de acabar con él dando ráfagas de disparo a la cabeza. El casco del centurión salió expulsado por la perdida de presión interna, y el Cabal murió.

-Wow, eso estuvo intenso- dijo su espectro inspeccionando el cuerpo del Cabal muerto -No lo vuelvas a hacer, si?

Corsa miró a su espectro sorprendida, y de pronto río a carcajadas.

-Esta arma es increíble!

* * *

Marte era el lugar mas extenso por el que Corsa hubiera estado, y agradecía el hecho de poder usar su colibrí, o jamás habría avanzado lo suficiente como para terminar el di de forma positiva.

Aunque claro, viajar en colibrí era una cosa, pero otra cosa muy distinta era sortear los obstáculos que tenia mas adelante.

Luego de acabar con su primer encuentro con los Cabal, su espectro le informo que debía encontrar un punto de acceso.

-Y que es lo que acabas de hackear espectro.

-Oh, eso fue para entrar a tu depósito, ahora tenemos que obtener datos Cabal, para saber que tienen sobre el Jardín Negro.

Así que avanzaron entre las dunas de Marte hasta encontrar un pequeño asentamiento Cabal, en donde, por razones obvias, tuvieron que acabar con mas tropas. Así supieron que debían dirigirse al Valle de los Reyes, en donde detectaron de inmediato la enorme estructura Vex.

-Crees que esa sea la puerta al Jardín Negro?- comento la insomne observando el lugar escondida detrás de una gran roca. La gran estructura estaba protegida por minotauros y una hidra, pero como su espectro le entregó una respuesta negativa a su pregunta, solo se dedico a observar el lugar.

-Si llegase a ser esa la puerta, significa que la base Cabal que esta ahí debe tener mucha información sobre esto. Porque no le echamos un vistazo.

Pero _echar un vistazo_ significaba que tenían que acabar con los Cabal que habían ahí. La cazadora suspiro y comenzó nuevamente su travesía. Empezó disparando desde una distancia prudente con su fusil de francotirador, pasando casi inadvertida. Al ver que estaban tan desorientados al no saber de donde venían los disparos, la insomne decidió entrar a la batalla, pero algo se le adelantó… o mas bien alguien.

 _-Puño del Caos!_

Corsa tuvo que esquivar el ataque, aunque imagino que no era para ella. Al bajar el polvo, no habían tropas vivas, solo una silueta en el centro donde había sido lanzado el ataque.

-Jonás?- dijo la insomne en voz alta, notando que la silueta se giraba -Oh, no de nuevo.

Pero la silueta comenzó a avanzar hacia ella, y pudo distinguir que no era un _él,_ si no que era un _ella._ Como si pareciera conocer a la insomne, la guardiana la saludo con mucho animo.

-Hola!- dijo la guardiana, que a esa altura ya pudo notar que era una titán y por su voz que era una exo -Vi que necesitabas ayuda.

-Me estabas siguiendo?

-te vi cuando entraste al Valle de los Reyes. Llevo un par de días patrullando la zona, y como no viene casi nadie por aquí, se noto de inmediato que había llegado alguien nuevo a la fiesta ja ja ja!- la titán le tomo las manos y la saludo enérgicamente -Mi nombre es Aelita-2, titán asaltante. Tu debes ser Corsa i no me equivoco.

-Como me conoces?- pregunto la cazadora soltándose del agarre de la exo.

-Eres bastante conocida lo si no lo sabias. Tienes mala fama, pero nunca lo creí. A veces el Orador exagera un poco cuando habla.

-Ok… Muchas gracias por el apoyo, pero debo irme ahora, tengo que—

-Te puedo acompañar? Llevo varios días en este lugar y Zavala no me ha dado mas instrucciones. Si vas cerca te puedo ayudar, conozco esta región de memoria.

La cazadora miro a su espectro, y este le devolvió la mirada. Al parecer la exo era bastante nueva siendo guardiana, porque aun tenia ese ímpetu que caracterizan a los novatos. La titán la miraba expectante a la respuesta, pero Corsa se negó.

-Muchas gracias por tu ofrecimiento, en serio. Pero debo hacer esto sola, ya sabes, un contrato de Vanguardia y—

-Estas haciendo el de la búsqueda de materiales, cierto? Yo lo complete ayer- Aelita se acercó a la insomne y le tomó las manos -Por favor, déjame ir contigo. Prometo n molestar tanto, es solo que estoy aburrida de ver este lugar. Ya soy nivel 20 y Zavala no me quiere enviar a explorar.

Corsa buscó apoyo en su espectro, pero este le hizo un movimiento positivo, indicándole que debía dejar que la titán fuera con ellos.

-Vamos Corsa, no puedes hacer esto sola.

La insomne le dedico una rápida mirada a la exo, terminando por decidirse.

-Bien, iras conmigo. Pero hay reglas que seguir- la titán asintió enérgicamente y puso atención -Primero, si digo que te alejes, lo haces, quedo claro? Ya perdí a alguien por defenderme, no quiero que hagas lo mismo.

-Pero eso hace una escuadra!

-Tómalo o déjalo.

-Bien, obedeceré. Por cierto, donde vas?

-Necesito ir a la Línea de Hierro, me dijeron que ahí podría encontrar un búnker Cabal con… mucho botín! Si, eso, botín.

-Eso no queda lejos de acá. He ido, pero no he entrado a ese lugar. Dicen que los Cabal tienen tecnología Vex ahí, no saben ocuparla pero si saben que es valiosa.

-Bien, partimos de inmediato. Espectro- el nombrado se posiciono frente a la insomne -Necesito que te conectes a alguna terminal de este asentamiento. Crees que podrás encontrarnos después?

-No hay problema Corsa, te avisare si encuentro algo interesante- y el espectro desapareció.

* * *

A pesar de que en un principio Corsa no quería que se uniera la titán a su escuadra, las cosas estaban yendo bastante bien. Ambas se complementaron con la ataques, y mientras ella eran una titán asaltante que iba de frente, la cazadora iba detrás con su hoja de arco cubriéndole la espalda.

El camino hasta la Línea de Hierro no fue diferente al trayecto hacia el Valle de los Reyes, encontrándose con un asentamiento Cabal en los paramos de Rubicón. Ahí el espectro de la insomne nuevamente se conectó a la red Cabal para encontrar el búnker que buscaban, aunque no fue fácil. Un coloso y su grupo custodiaban el lugar, y no solo eso, al vencerlos el espectro informo que las tropas ya sabían que las guardianas iban a la Línea de Hierro.

Avanzaron por túneles mientras derrotaban a cada grupo Cabal con que se topaban. El proceso era tedioso y hasta agotador, pero ambas tenían claro porque debían llegar ahí.

En los trayectos donde solo debían avanzar, Aelita le comentaba cosas a Corsa, como por ejemplo que su meta era ser reconocida por la Vanguardia, o que no recordaba mucho sobre su vida como _Aelita-1_ o _humana._ La cazadora escuchaba con atención, pero a su vez le preocupaba bastante el hecho de llegar al búnker y que la exo muriera… O ella lo hiciera.

-No sabía que existían guardianes que no podían revivir- comentó la titán.

-No conozco a otro guardián que "padezca" lo mismo, pero así me ha ido bastante bien. Quizás sea por el hecho que a mi no me revivieron.

Cuando por fin llegaron al búnker Cabal, se dieron cuenta que no era una simple estructura, si no que era una instalación completa, en donde los Cabal habían recreado una ciudad completa bajo tierra.

Vencieron a las tropas que se encontraban en el lugar y su espectro le informó que lo que buscaban se encontrara en la plataforma superior. Avanzaron por los túneles hasta que salieron a la superficie, solo para encontrarse con mas tropas Cabal, gracias al Viajero, la munición no les faltaba, y con cada construcción Cabal que acababan, sus habilidades se incrementaban. Corsa pudo ir personalizando su _Régimen SUROS,_ mientras que Aelita probaba suerte con un fusil explorador llamado _Otro Clavo en su Ataúd._

Las cosas habían avanzado bastante bien, casi sin complicaciones (exceptuando algunos colosos que daban mas pelea de lo normal). Antes de subir la colina que marcaba el lugar al que debían ir, la titán encontró la situación extraña.

-Ya hemos avanzado bastante, y aun no veo nada del botín.

-Tranquila- dijo la cazadora -Quizás lo tienen en la colina.

Pero cuando llegaron hasta arriba, notaron que los rumores estaban en lo cierto. Los Cabal estaban tratando de utilizar la tecnología Vex, pero al parecer aun no tenían resultados. El espectro de la insomne le hablo a través de su casco para que la exo no escuchara.

 _-Encontré donde se puede cargar el ojo, quieres que vaya?_

-Bien, hazlo deprisa. Aelita esta sospechando.

El espectro llego hasta el punto de conexión, en donde extrañamente el ojo del celador calzaba perfectamente. Una luz del tipo láser salió disparada desde el punto de carga hasta la espira, y la energía comenzó a subir desde unos tubos en el suelo hasta la espira misma, y como si se descubriera algo, la parte superior de la espira se resquebrajó, mostrando una pieza rectangular flotando en el centro.

-Que esta sucediendo?- pregunto la titán un tanto desconcertada.

-La verdad, no tengo idea- pero cuando la insomne se iba a dirigir hacia donde estaba el ojo, la gran puerta del fondo se abrió, mostrando a un alto mando Cabal y muchas tropas menores a su lado.

-Su nombre es Primus Sha'aull- dijo el espectro -Y al parecer esta bastante enojado.

-Nada que no podamos vencer juntas, cierto Corsa?

La exo avanzó corriendo hacia el alto mando Cabal, y la insomne supo de inmediato que debía cubrirle la espalda. Con un salto en el aire, la titán desplegó su _Puño del Caos_ directo hacia Primus, pero no pudo acabar con el, solo con algunas de las tropas que lo acompañaban. Rápidamente la cazadora saco su fusil de francotirador y disparó a la cabeza de Primus, dándole tiempo a la titán para salir de ahí.

Aelita corrió a donde se encontraba Corsa y con su lanzacohetes comenzó a darle disparos al gran Cabal, mientras la insomne bajaba las tropas menores con su fusil de francotirador. Lamentablemente la estrategia no iba a funcionar para siempre, ya que llegaron mas tropas en dos naves, rodeando a las guardianas.

Corsa decidió usar su _Hoja de Arco_ y acabar con los enemigos mas cercanos a ellas, mientras Aelita bajaba a los que a los que iban quedando atrás con una escopeta. Cuando la Súper se acabó, la cazadora le dio una señal a la titán y ambas lanzaron una granada, así podrían tomar distancia y recargar sus armas. Mientras lo hacían detrás de unas placas, la insomne se volcó al suelo y volvió a darle ráfagas de disparo en la cabeza de Primus, lo mismo hacia la exo con su lanzacohetes.

La granadas ya habían logrado su cometido y las tropas menores volvieron a acercarse a ellas. Aelita sacó nuevamente su escopeta y comenzó a disparar para obtener distancia.

-Corsa! Sigue dándole en la cabeza a esa basura! Yo me encargo aquí!

A la cazadora ya no le quedaban balas a su francotirador, así que lanzó una granada hacia donde se encontraba el gran Cabal y complementaba con su fusil automático. Ya n le quedaba casi nada de su gran armadura, pero las cosas cambiaron de un momento a otro. Primus notó que la titán estaba más alejada de la cazadora, así que apuntó sus misiles a ella. Corsa al notarlo, le gritó a Aelita que tuviera cuidado, mientras sacaba su ametralladora de vacío y le descargaba la munición completa al Cabal. La exo no dudo un momento al escuchar a la insomne y corrió a refugiarse detrás de unas placas que tenia cerca. En ese momento su espectro le avisó que su Súper estaba cargada, así que corrió donde el gran Cabal y golpeó el suelo donde estaba.

Primus Sha'aull había caído.

Al ver a su líder caer, las tropas menores corrieron a refugiarse a las naves que aun se encontraban ahí, dando por terminada la pelea.

-Eso! Corran como las nenas que son!- dijo alegremente Aelita. Corsa se unió a ella y la titán no dudó en darle un fuerte abrazo, levantándola del suelo -Lo hicimos!

-Si, claro… Me apretas!

-Oh! Lo siento. Soy un poco efusiva cuando gano ja ja ja!

* * *

Corsa lamentó haber mentido a Aelita sobre su verdadero destino, _habría sido una buena compañía dentro del Jardín Negro,_ pensó. Pero después de terminar la batalla, y que su espectro le informara que el ojo ya estaba cargado, le comentó a la titán que debía partir. Ella también lo lamentó.

Después de haber acabado con los Vex que resguardaban la gran estructura, esta se activo, apareciendo una extraña distorsión dentro y fuera de ella.

-No recibo señales desde el otro lado- dijo su espectro.

-Necesito que envíes un mensaje entonces, quizás no tenga la oportunidad de enviarlo mas adelante.

-Bien, solo puedo enviar sonido, así que comienza a hablar.

-Ya empezaste?

-Corsa, empecé cuando te dije que hablarás.

-Y porque no me dices eso! Agh! Bien, aquí vamos…

 _Hola Cayde…_

* * *

 **Y con este final, damos comienzo al final del arco del Jardín Negro, así que el próximo capitulo sera el último.**

 **Como les decía, este fue el capitulo mas difícil de subir, así que ganó el cariñoso apodo de "capitulo cacho".**

 _ **Cacho: dícese de algo que genera problemas o dificultades, palabra usada en el lenguaje chileno.**_

 **La inspiración no me llegaba, estuve bloqueada un par de semanas, y cuando ya pude y termine de escribir, no podía pasarlo a Word, porque la app que utilizo para escribir (Polaris Office) ya no deja copiar textos completos desde la app al Word, así que tuve que reescribir el capitulo completo en Word. Con el tema de la inspiración estuve bloqueada ya que en este capitulo debía contar todo (o casi todo) lo que sucede en Marte, lo cual no es poco. Como se acordarán, en cada esquina de Marte te encuentras con los Cabal, así que tenía que manejar eso. Fue horrible, pero aquí estamos.**

 **Corsa aun esta dolida por lo de Jaden, y querrá terminar la misión cueste lo que cueste. El único que sabia que ella tenia el ojo del celador y las coordenadas del Jardín Negro es Cayde, ya que Zavala la interrumpió antes de que terminara de contarle, y Corsa tampoco quiso comentar nada. Como aun esta dolida, esta en esa etapa de que nada le importa, incluyendo perder su vida, lamentablemente para ella se encontrara con la gente correcta que le devolverá las ganas de ser una guardiana responsable otra vez. Les recuerdo que sus ojos aun están mitad verde y mitad azul... Por si acaso *wink* *wink***

 ***wink: guiñar el ojo.**

 **Le comente a mi Beta una idea que tenia y él me apoyo. La idea es hacer capítulos sueltos que expliquen ciertas cosas que por razones desconocidas no he podido explicar aquí (en realidad, si las contara aquí, la trama quedaría muy densa y enredada). La idea es que en un capítulo de extensión variable (osea, puede tener 100 o 5000 palabras) se pueda explicar, por ejemplo, que pasó con Jacky-D después que Corsa lo fue a visitar, o como nuestra insomne favorita conoció su arma favorita. Cosas que no alteran la historia, pero si explican bastante. Claro esta que la idea es ir subiendo capítulos que tengan relación con lo que estamos hablando, para que no surja el spoiler, pero sera inevitable en algún momento hablar de algún spoiler ya que a veces estos capítulos dirán cosas que aun no se han visto en la historia principal. Descuiden, cuidare de advertirles siempre antes de que comiencen a leer. Y por lo mismo mi duda es: ya tengo un capitulo listo, quieren que lo suba? Espero sus respuestas!**

 **Me imagino, que como buenos guardianes guiados por la Luz del Viajero, vieron y re-vieron el teaser y el tráiler de Destiny 2. Yo, como fan acérrima de Cayde, lo he visto tantas veces que escucho la voz de Nathan Fillion en todas partes, y para colmo, en la versión latam le colocaron la voz de Vegeta. Refiriéndome a esto último, y sin animo de ofender a nadie, me molesta un poco que el doblaje mexicano ya no sea tan neutral, y que cada ciertas frases se oiga algún que otro modismo mexicano. En The Last Of Us no pasa eso, y el doblaje también esta para latam, entonces no se, creo que seguiré jugándolo en ingles tal como lo he hecho hasta ahora XDD.**

 **Bueno, solo me queda la parte de agradecimientos, que obviamente hay uno especial para mi Beta/novio que tiene la paciencia de escuchar cada idea/cosa/tontera que le digo y comento, y a su vez me hace el feedback respectivo.**

 _ **KAYTRANADA:**_ **_XDD lo siento, no quería destruir sentimientos, pero hay que hacer fuerte a Corsa, aunque todos suframos con ella :c_**

 _ **Axel R: de verdad me siento muy agradecida de ser la que inspiro tus historias. Si bien no he podido dejar sus respectivos reviews, leo cada capitulo que has subido, y me doy cuenta que has avanzado en tu narrativa y descripciones. Sigue así!**_

 **Bueno guardianes, como no quiero hacer otro capitulo en negritas (siempre escribo mucho en el final, lo se :c), me despido por ahora. Espero, si los planetas se alinean y los dioses quieren, traerles el ultimo capitulo de esta etapa, el Jardín Negro. Aunque se los advierto, no me limitare en cantidad de palabras. Les recuerdo que, además, el 18 de mayo a las 2 pm (hora Chile) llega el directo con el gameplay del Destiny 2. Si ya reservaron el juego y ya tienen su figurita de Cayde, no me digan nada. Esa promoción no ha llegado a Chile, y se ve en el horizonte que quizás no llegue :c**

 **Que la Luz del Viajero los ampare... Al menos hasta que llegue Gary c:**


	21. Un final es solo un nuevo comienzo

**Buenas tardes guardiana. Último capitulo en relación a la historia principal del juego. Nos vemos al final!**

* * *

21.- Un final es solo un nuevo comienzo.

Miraba el mapa que tenia enfrente. Era un mapa del Cosmódromo que indicaba las "zonas calientes", o mejor dicho, donde habían grandes concentraciones de Caídos. Pero a pesar de que habían estado hablando toda la semana sobre Caídos y el Viajero, no podía concentrarse.

Al lado del mapa había una pequeña tablet con un texto bastante extenso en su pantalla. Era un mensaje enviado por Zavala, pero la frase escrita en la parte de "Asunto" era la causa de su desconcentración.

 _RE: Informe de contratos diarios de guardiana Corsa, cazadora._

O quizás no le molestaba la frase completa, solo era el _RE_ , de _Reenviado_.

Suspiro, mientras movía la tablet unos centímetros hacia el lado, como si eso hiciera que dejara de pensar en la insomne. Habían pasado varios días en los que ella ni siquiera se había aparecido, y no la había visto desde el día en que Zavala le informo de la decisión de la Vanguardia.

Aun recordaba lo que le había dicho al Comandante.

-FLASHBACK-

 _-Vamos Cayde, no puedes dejar de hablarle solo porque ya no confías en ella. Es tu responsabilidad, no solo es tu aprendiz, también eres su Líder de Vanguardia. Es tu error no haber enseñado sobre esto- dijo Zavala._

 _-Mi error!? Le enseñe casi todo lo que se, y entre las cosas que olvide hacer, no estaba el no confiar en tu Líder... En tu amigo!_

 _-Tu actitud frente a la situación solo muestra inmadurez. Si crees que ella fue inmadura al equivocarse, tu estas respondiendo con la misma moneda._

-FIN FLASHBACK-

Desde ese día no la había visto mas, ya que buscaba los contratos donde Xander y le enviaba los informes directamente a Zavala. El Comandante solo por decencia (o quizás por molestar) le reenviaba los informes de los contratos que la insomne estaba haciendo. Y eso le molestaba.

-Cayde- llamo su espectro, trayendo al exo de vuelta a la Torre -Tienes dos mensajes.

-Si son de Zavala envíalos a la tablet, luego los leeré.

-O sea, uno es de Zavala.

-Huh?- el cazador levanto la vista hacia donde estaba su espectro -Y el otro?

-Es de Corsa.

-Hace cuanto llego?

-Dos horas.

-Que!? Porque no me avisaste cuando llego!

-Porque habías dicho que no querías recibir mensajes de ella.

-Te lo dije hace una semana!

-Y tengo que ser experto en adivinación para saber cuando quieres saber de ella y cuando no?

-Agh! Espectro!- bajo la cabeza y suspiro, luego volvió a ver a su acompañante de vida con una mirada mas apacible -Y me podrías decir por favor que dice el mensaje?

-Es un mensaje de voz, no te recomiendo que lo escuches aquí.

-O sea que además ya lo escuchaste!? Espectro!- le dijo levantando su puño de forma amenazadora hacia el pequeño robot.

-Cayde? Sucede algo?- pregunto Zavala, ya que le llamo la atención la pequeña pelea entre el exo y el espectro.

-Nada! Yo... iré donde Shaxx.

-Y puedo saber para que?

-Que acaso no puedo conversar con mi buen amigo Shaxx?- y el cazador se retiro. El insomne miro a la humana, que había estado mirando todo desde la comodidad de su puesto. Esta le respondió levantando los hombros, en señal de que no tenia idea, y siguió leyendo el libro en el que estaba hace un rato.

* * *

Cuando Lord Shaxx vio salir a Cayde desde el salón de la Vanguardia, no se preocupo. Pero cuando lo vio sentarse en uno de los sillones que el Líder del Crisol mantenía en su puesto, pensó que debía acercarse en plan de sacarlo de ahí. Esos asientos solo eran para guardianes que venían a conversar con el, no exos ególatras y narcisistas que creían que el mundo giraba a su alrededor. Por mucho que haya demostrado ser una buena maquina en el Crisol, no merecía su respeto.

Quizás un poco, por Corsa.

Cayde se sentó en uno de los sillones y coloco sus pies sobre el escritorio de Shaxx. El titán no le dijo nada, si no que simplemente se sentó en el sillón del lado.

-Te importa?- dijo el exo -Necesito escuchar un audio.

-Si esa pregunta fue de verdad, te daré el tiempo para que te retires. Por si lo olvidaste, estas en mi puesto.

-Mira Shaxx, este es el único lugar donde no me molestaran, así que porque no vuelves con tus niños revoltosos mientras yo escucho el audio que me envió Corsa.

-Corsa? Hace días que no se de ella. Vamos, escuchemos.

-Creo que especifique "que me envió"... A mi, no a ti.

-Entonces búscate otro lugar. Por mi no hay problema. Y baja los pies de mi escritorio. Yo no voy a tu puesto a mover tu mapa.

-No toques mi mapa. Nunca.

-Vas a reproducirlo o no?

El exo suspiro. Su plan era que estuviera Shaxx escuchando, para que en el caso de que tuviera que hacer algo el titán fuera su coartada. Pero nunca pensó que seria tan entrometido. Le pidió a su espectro que reprodujera el audio.

 _-Ya empezaste?_

 _-Corsa, empecé cuando te dije que hablaras._

 _-Y porque no me dices! Agh! Bien, aquí vamos..._

" _Hola Cayde. Yo... se que no querías que te hablara, pero creo que debía hacer esto. No creo que lo sepas, o quizás si, no lo se. Agh! Esto es difícil. Como te quería decir, he estado haciendo contratos para la Vanguardia, los contratos de Zavala y Lakshmi, y ya soy nivel 20! Es genial, cierto? Por lo tanto, ya estoy usando la Régimen SUROS que me dio Jaden. Te conté? Pero que tonta (risas), obvio que no. Jaden me dejo un arma excepcional en su banda. Yo la encontré e Ikora me aviso de eso. Tonto Jaden, prometo que cuando lo vuelva a ver, no le contare mas sobre mis gustos"._

" _Pero este mensaje es para otra cosa. En este momento estoy en la entrada del Jardín Negro, y según mi espectro, no cree que pueda enviar algún mensaje desde dentro, así que este es mi ultimo mensaje. No se que pase adentro. Solo se que daré lo mejor de mi para acabar con los Vex. Quiero que esto se acabe, tanto los Vex como este dolor. Me duele haber perdido a Jaden, y ahora a ti. Por favor, créeme cuando te decía que de verdad no quería meterte en problemas, porque siempre estas ahí para resolverlos. Necesitaba terminar este asunto. Y aunque falle, no creo que a la Vanguardia le haga falta una guardiana renegada (risas)"_

" _Muchas gracias por todo lo que hiciste. A veces la gente te ve como el Líder cazador egoísta e insensible, ese exo rudo que solo busca chicas y pasarla bien. Pero se que no es así. Yo soy la prueba de ello. Me ayudaste a ser algo que jamás pensé en serlo, y por eso te agradezco. Por favor, no le digas a Lord Shaxx donde estoy, se que se preocupara mucho. Solo dile que ya volveré y te creerá. No quiero que quede mal solo por mi culpa"_

" _Bueno, creo que eso es todo. (suspiro) No. No es todo. Nunca terminaría de agradecer a la gente que se cruzo en mi camino. Pero creo que con esto basta. No te sientas culpable... No, espera. Se que no te sentirás culpable (risas), solo piensa que hiciste tan bien tu trabajo que creaste una guardiana comprometida con su deber"._

" _Cuídate. Recuerda apretar ese tornillo en tu mano derecha con el desatornillador numero 2. Se suelta cada cierto tiempo. Nos vemos"_

 _-Terminaste?_

 _-Pero espectro! Dije "nos vemos"!_

 _-Ok, ok, ya entendí._

Y la transmisión se corto.

Ambos Lideres se quedaron en silencio, pero después de unos minutos, solo Shaxx hablo.

-Que!? No! Corsa! Le dije que...

Pero Cayde no estaba poniendo atención. Todo lo que había dicho la insomne era verdad, o al menos, su verdad. El la presiono, de forma no intencional, a hacer eso? No podía ser así. Tenia que haber algo mas.

-Te estoy hablando exo!- Lord Shaxx le golpeo un hombro sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Huh?

-No te hagas el desentendido. Te pregunte si vas a hacer algo.

-La verdad... No.

-Que!?

-Ella se lo busco. Zavala le dijo que no siguiera con esto y siguió. Y yo- Cayde se levanto de su asiento casi con esfuerzo -No tengo ni el tiempo ni los recursos para enviarle apoyo. Así que si me disculpas, iré a la cafetería.

-Escúchame bien exo- el titán le tomo el hombro izquierdo y lo hizo girar para mirarlo a los ojos. Shaxx estaba enojado, y sumando que era bastante mas alto que el cazador, se veía muy intimidante en esa situación -Tienes que hacer algo. Ella te envió ese mensaje pidiéndote ayuda.

-Corrección, despidiéndose. Y como ya lo escuche, el mensaje cumplió su cometido- el exo camino alejándose del Crisol, pero como si recordase algo, se giro nuevamente hacia el titán -Ah si, por cierto. Evita comentarle algo de esto a Zavala. Te lo aconsejo, mas que nada porque traerá repercusiones a Corsa, estamos?

-Repercusiones?- el Líder del Crisol se estaba exasperando, como es exo no haria nada?

-Si Shaxx, ahora déjame ir a la ca-fe-te-ría.

Y en ese momento Lord Shaxx entendió.

* * *

Cuando entro por el portal, imagino que del otro lado habrían estructuras extrañas o muchos Vex, pero solo se topo con que había entrado a otro de los túneles en Venus. Con su espectro descubrieron que efectivamente no había señal que entrase o saliese, así que estaba sola, además que solo llevaba la munición que tenia su espectro y la que tenia en sus armas, nada mas.

Pero encontraron algo mas adentrándose por los túneles: Vex en estasis. Estaban en suspensión, y por el musgo que había en sus piezas metálicas, llevaban años en ese modo.

-Acércate con cuidado Corsa. Quizás se activen.

-Justo ahora?

-Sabes que tenemos una suerte extraña, cierto?

Y como si una fuerza misteriosa los hubiera escuchado, algunos goblins despertaron, comenzando a atacarlos. Rápidamente la insomne retrocedió unos pasos y disparo al blanco corazón de los Vex, desintegrándolos en segundos.

-Te lo dije, debemos andar con cuidado.

Y mas adelante la situación no cambio. Los Vex detectaron que había entrado alguien que no debía estar ahí y comenzaban a aparecer desde sus nubes metálicas, primero eran goblins, luego hobgoblins y arpías. Pero a medida que avanzaba los minotauros e hidras también hicieron su aparición, haciendo que la insomne gastara mas munición de la que tenia predispuesta usar.

-Corsa, deberías disparar menos, no contamos con tanta munición.

-Disparar menos?- respondió la insomne, a la vez que cortaba la cabeza de un goblin con su cuchilla. Era el ultimo de la zona -Quisiera disparar menos espectro, pero creo que no notaste que los Vex me quieren muerta.

-No es necesario usar el sarcasmo, pero aun no sabemos cuanto queda para llegar al Jardín Negro, a menos que creas poder vencerlo solo con tu Súper.

Corsa sabia que su munición era un limitante, y si bien había encontrado cajas de munición de guardianes que se habían aventurado en el lugar, no era suficiente para ir recuperando lo perdido. Su espectro le indico que debían seguir por un largo pasillo al que habían llegado, pero que ahí debía buscar una salida, porque era el único lugar al que se podía avanzar.

El pasillo tenia una elevación que a medida que avanzaban se hacia mayor, pero ninguno de los dos esperaba ver lo que observaron al final de este: un jardín.

-Quizás por esto lo llaman "Jardín" Negro- comento la insomne, acercándose al borde de un precipicio, el fin del camino.

-Cuidado Corsa, si te caes no te podre transportar aquí.

-Que? Porque no?

-Recuerdas que te dije cuando empezamos esto que no puedo materializar nada? Eso te incluye a ti.

La cazadora se alejo del precipicio y prometió mantenerse lejos de ellos. Sabia que su espectro no podía revivirla y que dentro de este lugar tampoco podía materializar sus armas, por eso las llevaba: el fusil automático en la mano, una pistola en el muslo y su ametralladora en la espalda. Cuando dirigió su mirada hacia la derecha, noto que había un camino que llevaba hacia otro lugar, así que se lo indico a su espectro y avanzaron hacia ahí.

No se sorprendió cuando noto que habían goblins y hobgoblins vigilando la zona, pero si la tomo por sorpresa que un ciclope vigilara la salida de ese lugar.

-Rayos- dijo la insomne recostada en el suelo -Debí traer mi fusil francotirador, habríamos acabado con ese ciclope desde aquí.

-Te lo dije, pero tenias que traer esa pistola, ni siquiera la has ocupado.

-Espera un momento, creo que ya se que haremos- su espectro la miro con duda -Tengo cargada mi Súper, así que ocupare eso contra los goblins y hobgoblins, luego me subiré a esa plataforma y atacare a las arpías desde ahí con la _SUROS_ , y cuando tenga solo al ciclope, le daré con granadas y la ametralladora. Buen plan, no crees?

-No, no lo creo. Recuerda la munición. Además, crees que no llegaran mas refuerzos? El ciclope te vera y acabara contigo.

-Para ese entonces ya tendré cargada nuevamente la Súper. Tranquilo espectro, confía en mi.

Y terminando con esa frase, la cazadora salto a la acción. Realizo cada cosa que le había contado a su acompañante de vida, pero tal como este le había predicho, llegaron mas refuerzos, así que ocupo su ametralladora contra ellos, cubriéndose detrás de las extrañas formaciones rocosas. Rápidamente acabo con ellos, pero el ciclope seguía disparando.

Activo su Súper nuevamente y se hizo invisible, avanzo por el espacio que había entre ellos y le lanzo una ola de energía de arco, haciendo que el ciclope se desestabilizara. Eso hizo que el gran Vex perdiera la vista y comenzó a disparar hacia todos los lados. Ágilmente la insomne esquivo los disparos mientras con su fusil automático atacaba el ojo central, pero el ciclope recupero su equilibrio y volvió a apuntarle directamente. La cazadora dio saltos hacia atrás mientras cargaba su ametralladora, cuando aterrizo en el suelo apunto su arma pesada y disparo nuevamente en el centro, haciendo que el ciclope explotara liberando energía y fluidos de extraña composición.

Corsa se sentó un momento a descansar en una de las rocas del lugar, mientras cambiaba sus armas de posición.

-Uff, eso fue intenso- dijo la insomne.

-Y estúpido. Ocupaste toda tu munición pesada.

-Tranquilo espectro, quizás encontremos mas por ahí.

-Si? Pues por el Viajero que ojala sea así, porque no he visto ningún paquete purpura hasta aquí. No sabemos que nos tocara mas adelante y-

-Espectro, cálmate. Ya llevamos dos horas aquí y hemos sobrevivido bastante bien. Lo que nos toque mas adelante lo resolveremos. Ya te lo dije, no vine a morir, y daré lo mejor que tengo. Ahora vamos, tenemos que terminar esto e ir a casa.

Pero mas adelante las cosas solo se volvían mas difíciles, en donde habían mas enemigos pesados a medida que avanzaban. Cuando salieron desde donde se encontraba el ciclope, llegaron a un lugar que permitía ver lo vasto del Jardín, con unas escaleras que llevaban hacia abajo, pero no lo suficiente como para llegar a las zonas oscuras en el fondo. Solo bajando esas escaleras tuvieron que lidiar con hobgoblins, arpías y dos minotauros en los peldaños finales. Corsa a esa altura ya tenia la munición de su pistola en cero, y solo le estaba quedando la de su fusil automático.

Las escaleras dirigían hacia otra gran habitación a cielo abierto, en donde un par de goblins los estaban esperando, pero nada que un granada no solucionara, ya que para su suerte, estaban todos juntos en la entrada.

Pero la suerte llegaría hasta ahí. Al atravesar esa habitación, se encontraron con lo que su espectro dijo "el fin del camino". Era un lugar bastante extenso que no tenia salida, había solo una gran puerta al fondo y estaba repleto de Vex.

-Crees que esa sea la puerta al Jardín Negro?- comento la insomne observando el lugar desde un lugar elevado y escondida.

-Tiene que ser esa, o si no estaremos atrapados de por vida. Quieres que vaya a investigar? Detecto dos núcleos de energía, quizás podamos hacer algo con ellos.

-Y que hago yo por mientras? Te espero?

-Si quieres desperdiciar la poca munición que te queda, adelante.

-Pues no te dejare ir solo, estamos en esto juntos.

-Bien, entonces hagamos un plan.

En el campo habían dos hidras, varios minotauros, y decenas de goblins, hobgoblins y arpías. Habían dos formas de atravesar ese campo: una era hacerse invisible y llegar a los núcleos, o atravesar todo el campo a punta de disparos. Ninguna de las dos opciones era lo suficientemente buena como para decidirse, pero había que llegar a esos núcleos.

Ambos llegaron a la conclusión que lo mejor era hacerse invisible e ir escondiéndose en ciertos lugares, así estaría lo suficiente cerca para que su espectro analizara los puntos. Y así lo hicieron.

Corsa activo su invisibilidad, mientras dentro de su casco su espectro activo un contador hacia atrás de 15 segundos. Avanzaron entre las filas de enemigos, teniendo cuidado de no toparse ni chocar con ellos, ya que se transportaban haciendo que fuera difícil saber donde aparecerían. Transcurridos 13 segundos la insomne se detuvo detrás de una formación rocosa y su invisibilidad desapareció. Descanso un momento, ya que utilizar esa técnica le quitaba energía, así que recupero el aliento, reviso con cuidado por donde debía avanzar y volvió a activar la invisibilidad.

Las cosas nunca salen como uno espera, para bien o para mal, y la cazadora lo sabia muy bien. Cuando giro en una esquina se topo de frente con un goblin que acababa de aparecer, chocando contra el. El Vex sin saber que era contra lo que había chocado emitió energía desde su mano, haciendo visible a la insomne. Corsa comenzó a retroceder con pasos muy lentos, como intentando que de esa forma el goblin no la viera, pero a la vez sabia que era tonto hacer eso, quizás era el hecho de que aun estaba muy sorprendida.

Rápidamente al lugar llegaron mas goblins, y los hobgoblins comenzaron a disparar desde la distancia, mientras la insomne disparaba con la poca munición que le quedaba a su fusil automático. Logro esconderse detrás de una formación rocosa mientras los disparos rebotaban en esta, y como si fuera el destino que le hacia una mala pasada, por alguna razón no podía volverse invisible.

Lanzo una granada y disparo detrás de ella, así iba bajando a los goblins mas cercanos y dándose espacio, pero había algo que no calculo: la teletransportación.

Detrás suyo apareció un minotauro con armadura amarilla y escudo de vacío, y lo único que la hizo dar vuelta y mirarlo fue el sonido que realizo el Vex, como llamando a sus tropas. De la impresión la insomne cayo al suelo de espaldas, el minotauro le apunto y cargo su disparo, mientras que lo único que intuyo hacer la cazadora fue taparse con su capa.

Moriría ahí? A pasos del Jardín Negro? Tan difícil que fue llegar a ese lugar, y tan fácil seria morir? No podía hacer nada, no le quedaba mas munición, y aun no tenia su Súper cargada. Quizás había llegado su momento. Quizás-

Y exploto.

Al menos eso fue lo que escucho. El minotauro explotando y el resto de los Vex emitiendo un agudo sonido electrónico. Seguía viva? Pero como? Desde el polvo levantado apareció una figura que no reconoció, hasta que hablo.

-Cuando haces trabajos grandes, necesitas herramientas grandes. No una sucia _SUROS_.

El guardián le tendió la mano para que se levantara y después se quito el casco.

-Cayde!? Pero que-

-Luego me agradeces, si? Terminemos con esto.

-Es que... como tu... y porque... espera, tu tienes una _Gjallarhorn_?

-Enserio quieres conversar eso ahora?

Pero los Vex que quedaron se acercaban al lugar, obligándolos a protegerse detrás de una extraña roca. Corsa se acerco al borde de esta para observar a los Vex que tenia por su lado, pero cuando se giro a hablar con el exo, este le tendió un paquete de munición principal.

-No debiste- dijo la insomne cargando su fusil automático con la munición.

-Descuida, traje munición para acabar con lo que sea- comento el exo mientras le entregaba mas munición especial y pesada.

-No hablo de la munición Cayde, hablo de ti. No debiste haber venido.

-Si no hubiera llegado a tiempo te habrías muerto.

-Quizás eso debía pasar.

-Volverás a revolcarte en tu propia mierda? En serio? Pensé que habías aprendido.

-No se trata de eso! A la Vanguardia le importo nada mi información!- la insomne en un ataque de enojo y sin darse cuenta se levanto, quedando a la vista de los disparo -Ni siquiera se porque estas aquí!

Cayde la tomo del brazo y la bajo rápidamente, acercándose a ella -Para protegerte, no importa si peleamos o te odio por un par de días, siempre estaré ahí para protegerte. Ahora terminemos esto -el exo la soltó y se giro hacia el borde de la roca para contar los Vex que tenia por su lado.

Tenia razón. Ese exo tenia razón. Siempre estaba ahí. Sacudió su cabeza y se concentro en la situación, luego podría seguir dándole vueltas a su frase.

-Tienes un plan?- dijo el Líder cazador.

-Recuerdas que mi plan era morir?- dijo la insomne -Tengo una hidra, 2 minotauros y un montón de goblins de este lado.

-Genial, también tengo una hidra de este lado, sin minotauros y un par de goblins. Espera, creo que tengo un plan. Necesito que mires a tu hidra y me digas cuando nos muestre el espacio entre su escudo.

Corsa asintió sin cuestionar y comenzó la observación. Cada vez que la hidra mostraba el espacio en su escudo la insomne avisaba, mientras el exo hacia lo mismo por su lado. Cuando ambas hidras se coordinaron, Cayde activo su Súper. Un disparo para cada hidra y el tercer disparo para los minotauros que estaban juntos, explotando los dos.

-Eres _Pistolero_?- dijo la cazadora asombrada.

-Que esperabas? Un sucio arco? Yo juego de verdad Corsa, y sabes que odio esconderme.

Corsa sonrió dentro de su casco. Como extrañaba a ese exo. Rápidamente ambos sacaron sus armas principales y comenzaron a acabar con los Vex que estaban ahí. El exo lanzo su cuchillo a la cabeza de un goblin y bajo a los hobgoblins lejanos con su cañón de mano, mientras la insomne le lanzo una granada a los hobgoblins que estaban cerca del núcleo de energía, terminando de bajarlos con su fusil automático.

Cuando ya no quedo ningún Vex en la zona, se acercaron al núcleo de energía. La cazadora desplego a su espectro para que empezara el escaneo de la estructura.

 _-Bien Corsa, son dos núcleos de energía, y te informo que ya active este. Debes activar el que esta del otro lado para formar la espira._

-Espira?- comento el exo mientras recuperaba su cuchilla.

 _-Así es, la espira que abrirá la puerta del fondo. Al menos eso dice aquí._

El espectro termino el escaneo y volvió con la insomne, esta a su vez se reunió con su Líder.

-Al menos las hidras ya no están, solo nos quedarían unos minotauros y el resto de la pirámide alimenticia de los Vex.

-Hey! Te veo mas animosa, esos chistes los hago yo.

-Gracioso- respondió la cazadora -Pero debemos ver como avanzamos.

-Podríamos usar la _Gjallarhorn_. Así podríamos-

-Olvídalo, no sabemos que hay del otro lado, y ese lanzacohetes es demasiado poderoso. Ni siquiera se como lo tienes tu!

-Corsa, es un lanzacohetes como todos.

-No, no lo es. Ahora guárdalo y veamos otra forma.

-Tienes tu Súper cargada?- la insomne asintió -Bien, entonces actívala y yo me encargo del resto.

-Estas seguro?

-Hey! Con quien crees que hablas? Con Zavala? Ahora ve! Vamos!

Corsa suspiro y activo su Súper, cortando los corazones blancos de los goblins y algunos hobgoblins. Cuando se enfrento a los minotauros les lanzo oleadas de energía de arco hasta que su escudo bajo. A lo lejos escuchaba disparos de un francotirador, suponiendo que provenían de Cayde, acabando con todos los que Corsa no había alcanzado. Por ultimo, a los goblins que quedaban cerca del núcleo la cazadora les lanzo una granada y los termino con su fusil automático. Nuevamente desplego a su espectro en el núcleo mientras el exo se acercaba a ella, dejando ver un fusil de francotirador bastante llamativo.

-No conozco ese fusil.

-Es un prototipo. Se lo quite a Banshee antes de irme, bastante bueno por lo demás. Quizás modificaría un poco el gatillo, pero esta bastante bien.

-Y su nombre es...?

-No tengo idea. Solo me llamo la atención el nombre en que lo tenían guardado: _Mira de 1000 yardas._

-Útil.

-Avanzamos?- dijo el exo invitándola a avanzar delante de el.

Con el segundo núcleo activado, el espectro les indico que la espira ya se estaba formando, así que podían avanzar hacia la puerta, pero de camino a ella se encontraron con varios goblins que se habían teletransportado ahí. Nada que una granada de arco y otra solar no pudieran vencer.

Cuando llegaron finalmente a la puerta, el espectro de la insomne libero la extraña placa que habían adquirido en Marte, dejándola frente a la gran puerta. Esta se elevo por si sola y desde la espira salió un rayo azul que hizo que la placa se fragmentara en muchas partes, haciendo que el rayo cayera sobre cada uno de estos fragmentos.

La extraña llave hizo efecto sobre la puerta, haciendo que comenzara a abrirse por partes, y mostrando lo que había del otro lado. La insomne avanzo unos pasos, pero el exo la detuvo tomando su mano.

-Estas lista? Digo, yo si. Pero tu viajaste hasta aquí por venganza, y cuando acabe, que seguirá?

-No Cayde, no fue venganza lo que me trajo aquí. Fue lo que Jaden me inspiro, y le prometí a su banda que terminaría lo que empezamos. Sin venganzas ni odios, solo terminar.

-Bien- dijo el exo colocando una mano sobre el casco de la cazadora -Terminemos con esto. Zavala no me creerá por mucho tiempo la mentira de la Cafetería.

Ambos subieron por la escalera que llevaba hacia la gran puerta, y lo que vieron del otro lado no dejo de sorprenderlos. Una gran masa de color negra, que flotaba en el centro de una estructura en donde unos goblins lo veneraban. Cuando detectaron que los guardianes habían ingresado, comenzaron a rearmarse, girándose a verlos.

-Alguno de ustedes ha matado un dios?- dijo el espectro de Corsa.

-Depende- dijo el Líder de Vanguardia -Cuenta cuando le ganas a Shaxx en el Crisol?- espectro y cazadora le dedicaron miradas de fastidio -Ok, ok, hagamos esto rápido.

Los goblins no les dieron mucho tiempo de ventaja, y apenas se rearmaron comenzaron a atacarlos, subiendo a donde se encontraban ellos. Ambos guardianes tuvieron que esconderse en la primera roca que encontraron frente a ellos, resguardándose de los disparos.

-Bien, te toca a ti sugerir algún plan!- dijo Cayde cubriéndose de los disparos.

-Creo que tengo uno!- comento la insomne también cubriéndose -Crees que pueda usar ese fusil francotirador en estas condiciones?- El exo le dedico una mirada de fastidio -Bien, necesito que dispares tu lanzacohetes hacia mi lado y te escondas, me escabullirle entre ellos mientras están distraídos y luego te cubro. Tenemos que llegar al otro lado.

-Y con que me cubrirás?

- _Con la Mira de 1000 yardas, no es obvio?_

Rápidamente le traspaso el arma que pidió la insomne y preparo su lanzacohetes. Se cuadraron los dos a la cuenta de tres y el exo se levanto y disparo. No quedo mucho que esquivar, pensó la insomne cuando avanzo por entre los cuerpos destruidos. Si que era poderosa esa arma. Cuando llego del otro lado, se equipo con el francotirador y comenzó a disparar a los hobgoblins que estaban del otro lado del lugar, mientras Cayde avanzaba hacia Corsa bajando a los pocos goblins que habían quedado.

-Tienes razón- dijo el exo cuando llego al lado de la insomne -Si que es poderosa.

-Nunca la habías ocupado antes de hoy?

-Me creerías que no?

Cuando terminaron con los Vex que los molestaban, escucharon un sonido metálico que provenía de esa gran masa negra que flotaba, y si como no le quedara mas opción, comenzó activando una de las tres estatuas que había en el lugar, la cual Corsa reconoció de inmediato.

-Un que!?- dijo el cazador.

-Un celador! Estamos en problemas! Tenemos que pensar en algo!

-Tu dime que hacer, no se supone que ya venciste a uno de estos?

Era verdad. Jaden y ella habían derrotado al celador y obtenido el ojo que le abrió la puerta. Le conto a su Líder como lo habían hecho, y el aporto con lo que podían hacer.

-Estas seguro?- pregunto la cazadora.

-Confía en mi una vez en tu vida, si?

La idea era llamar la atención del celador para que el plan funcionara, así que mientras Corsa le disparaba con el fusil francotirador directamente a su corazón, el exo acababa con las arpías con su cañón de mano. Cuando ya no pudieron ocultarse mas, Cayde saco la _Gjallarhorn_ y le dio de lleno al gran Vex, quedándole solo tres balas. Siendo el disparo tan cercano, logro hacerle bastante daño al celador, bajando uno de sus brazos y quitándole estabilidad. En ese momento la insomne se hizo invisible y se subió por el cuerpo del celador, cuando llego a su cuello recordó lo que había hecho con anterioridad, y de un solo golpe corto los cables.

Quizás había sido por el golpe del lanzacohetes o porque ahora tenia mayor nivel y mas experiencia, pero el celador cayo de inmediato. La insomne salto en el momento preciso para no recibir daño y llego al suelo, reuniéndose con su Líder.

-Intenso, eh?- comento la cazadora un poco cansada.

-Intenso? Desde hoy hasta la eternidad tienes derecho a pedirme lo que quieras, gracias por todo esto!

Pero no hubo mucho tiempo para celebrar, la masa oscura activo otro celador, esta vez era el del lado donde se encontraban ellos. Corrieron hacia el otro extremo del lugar y se refugiaron detrás de una roca.

-Y ahora?- dijo Corsa.

-Ahora es mi turno. Tu dale con tu ametralladora, cuando este cerca se llevara un par de balas de mi _Arma Dorada._

Y así lo hicieron, aunque el celador esperaba el mismo ataque que habían realizado, lo tomaron tanto por sorpresa, que los Vex que llegaron junto con el no alcanzaron a realizar disparo alguno. La insomne disparo con su ametralladora al corazón blanco del gran Vex, y cuando estuvo cerca, el exo activo su Súper dándole tres disparo: uno en cada brazo y el tercero en el corazón blanco. El celador se desintegro y solo quedaba uno.

Como si hacerle daño a los celadores le hiciera daño a la masa oscura, esta emitió un sonido metálico y agudo, activando el tercer celador que se encontraba en el centro. Cayde y Corsa volvieron a refugiarse detrás de una roca, preparando la estrategia de ataque.

-Creo que deberiamos hacer lo que hicimos con el primero- dijo la cazadora.

-No se- respondió el Líder con duda -Ya vimos que estaba esperando que hiciéramos algo así con el segundo. Quizás es mejor variar.

-No hay mucho tiempo. Carga el lanzacohetes, terminemos con esto.

El exo no estaba muy convencido con repetir el plan, pero aun así confió en la insomne. Esta vez el celador estaba acompañado de varios minotauros, así que Cayde disparo un misil hacia ellos para bajar el numero y de paso hacerle daño al gran Vex, mientras Corsa le disparaba con su ametralladora directamente al corazón del celador. Cuando vio que ya estaba perdiendo el equilibrio, la insomne decidió hacerse invisible y subir por el Vex.

-Espera Corsa!- grito el exo. Al celador aun le faltaban un poco mas de disparos y la insomne se había adelantado.

Aun así logro encaramarse y llegar hasta su cabeza, pero antes de darle el golpe final, el celador giro su brazo por sobre su cabeza y alcanzo a tomar a la cazadora, que ya no estaba invisible. La apretó en su mano mientras esta intentaba soltarse del agarre, Cayde al darse cuenta de la situación comenzó a dispararle con su cañón de mano, ya que no podía darle de lleno con su lanzacohetes o dañaría a Corsa. El celador comenzó a desesperarse y en un movimiento lanzo a la insomne al otro lado del lugar, resbalando y cayendo por el precipicio.

-Corsa no!- el exo corrió hasta ahí mientras el celador realizaba movimientos descoordinados. Cuando llego al precipicio encontró a la cazadora colgando desde una roca -Vamos, dame la mano!

La insomne intento con todas sus fuerzas tomar la mano del exo, trato de usar su salto o subir por la roca, pero comenzaba a resbalarse y el celador ya había recuperado el equilibrio.

-Cayde!- grito la cazadora -Dispárale al celador! Déjame aquí!

-Estas loca!? Vamos! Dame la mano!

-No te alcanzo! Dale al celador!

-Olvídalo! No te dejare aquí! Si el celador nos lleva, será a los dos!

Y en ese momento lo entendió. Cayde no iba a dejar que ella muriera, pero ahora era la oportunidad de acabar con el Jardín Negro.

-No me dejas opción Cayde!

-Que!?- en ese momento la insomne se soltó, cayendo al vacío -No Corsa!

El exo quedo tendido en el suelo con su mano estirada, observando como la cazadora era consumida por el vacío oscuro de ese precipicio. En ese momento todo se silencio, y lo único que sentía era el temblor que producía el celador al acercarse a el. Lentamente se levanto, como si su cuerpo pesara mas de lo que estaba acostumbrado, miro al gran Vex y luego al lanzacohetes que había a su lado. Se acerco a el y lo tomo. Los minotauros que restaban comenzaron a dispararle, pero ninguno daba en el blanco por lo dañado que estaban.

-Sabes?- comento el exo mientras cargaba el lanzacohetes -No debiste. En serio. Cometiste el peor error de tu patética existencia. Y yo se de errores... pero hoy- levanto el lanzacohetes y apunto -Hoy te mueres hijo de-

Y disparo.

El misil dio de lleno al gran Vex, desintegrándolo. La masa oscura chillo de dolor, y comenzó a desintegrarse mientras emitía una luz blanca. Cayde dejo caer el arma y se acerco al borde del precipicio con la esperanza que Corsa aun estuviera ahí.

Pero no.

La luz blanca cubrió cada rincón del lugar, envolviendo cada roca y cuerpo destruido, incluyendo al Líder de Vanguardia.

Pero ella ya se había ido.

Apago sus ópticos mientras la luz cubría su cuerpo. No le importaba nada en ese momento, solo quería a esa maldita insomne a su maldito lado y decirle lo mucho que le importaba. Pero ya no estaba. Apretó un poco de tierra con ambas manos mientras presionaba su mandíbula.

-Cayde- hablo su espectro -Estamos en Marte.

-Bien- no quería saber nada en este momento, pero su acompañante de vida no tenia la culpa -Solo... Trae mi nave, si?

El espectro asintió mientras el exo se levantaba. Ya no había mas que hacer, solo volver a la Torre y hablar con todos, decir como sucedieron las cosas, hacer papeleo...

Pero un sonido lo saco de sus pensamientos, como si alguien estuviera tosiendo después de haberse ahogado. Cayde miro a su espectro y buscaron entre la polvacera levantada de donde provenía el sonido... hasta que la vio.

-Corsa!- la reconoció de inmediato, corriendo a su encuentro. El espectro de la insomne flotaba a su lado -Estas bien? Mierda, dime algo!

La cazadora levanto la cabeza y apunto hacia su casco, indicando que la ayudara a quitárselo. Rápidamente el exo llevo su mano hasta la nuca y apretó el botón de apertura de este, haciendo que se abriera y cayera una gran cantidad de agua. Efectivamente Corsa se estaba ahogando, así que apenas sintió el aire comenzó a respirarlo con una gran bocanada. Después de equilibrarse, trato de respirar mas lento para normalizarse, pero su Líder la abrazo con fuerza. Estaba empapada, temblaba y tenia frio, pero ese abrazo fue la mejor sensación del universo.

-Ya puedes soltarme- dijo la cazadora un tanto avergonzada -Sigo aquí.

-Emm, claro- el exo la soltó y le dio pequeñas palmadas en su hombro derecho -Solo no lo vuelvas a hacer.

-Descuida, no tengo pensado hacerlo de nuevo.

-En serio? Yo si tengo pensado salir mas seguido. Y pobre de ti que no me acompañes.

Ambos rieron. Tenían heridas en el cuerpo y sus capas estaban sucias, sus armaduras dañadas y completamente adoloridos, pero la sensación de haber terminado con ese problema era genial. Hacia años que el exo no realizaba este tipo de actividades al aire libre, así que esto fue como una inyección de vitalidad a la bomba de fluidos. Mientras que la insomne, si bien se había complementado bastante bien con Jaden, Cayde no se quedaba atrás, demostrando que se conocían bastante bien como para realizar este tipo de misiones. Habían acabado con el Jardín Negro, y aunque sabían que ese no era el fin de los Vex, supusieron que con eso bastaba para que el Viajero sobreviviera hasta recuperarse. Ambos reían, porque estaban cansados y felices.

-Pero hay algo que no entiendo- dijo el exo reflexionando un momento -Te vi caer, moriste. Como estas aquí ahora?

-Yo puedo contestar eso- dijo el espectro de la insomne -Mientras estuviéramos en la dimensión de los Vex no podía usar la teletransportación, pero como derrotaste al ultimo celador, volvimos a Marte y pude traerla hasta aquí. Claro, no pude evitar que se ahogara con el agua del fondo porque su casco estaba roto.

-Wow, ni yo pude haberlo explicado mejor- dijo la insomne.

De pronto, y sin previo aviso, Cayde la tomo de su hombro derecho y la empujo detrás de el, todo en cuestión de segundos, luego vio que tomaba su cañón de mano y disparaba a algo a lo lejos.

-Que sucedió!?- dijo la insomne tratando de procesar la acción del exo.

-Eso iré a averiguar.

Cayde camino en dirección hacia donde había disparado mientras Corsa lo seguía, pero cuando la insomne pudo distinguir un cuerpo en el suelo que le pareció conocido, se adelanto.

-Espera!- la cazadora se interpuso entre su Líder y el cuerpo dañado. Era esa exo desconocida -La conozco!

-Enserio?- dijo el exo cazador acercándose de forma intimidante y sin dejar de apuntarle -Entonces que nos explique porque te estaba apuntando a la cabeza.

Corsa, que estaba junto a la exo dañada, la miro esperando una respuesta, su Líder le había dado de lleno en el abdomen. Pero como vio que no decía nada, ella misma respondió -Quizás aun quedaban enemigos, cierto? Ella me ayudo a llegar aquí, a derrotar al Jardín Negro.

-Aléjate de ella Corsa, no creo que su fin haya sido "ayudarte".

Y cuando la insomne iba a seguir defendiendo a la exo, esta hablo.

-Buen trabajo Cayde- dijo la exo tapando la herida que tenia en el abdomen con su mano -Cuanto te tardo averiguar todo?

La insomne no entendía nada, mirándola con duda. Su Líder se agacho frente a la desconocida y le coloco el cañón de mano bajo su barbilla.

-Lo suficientemente rápido para alejar a Corsa de ti. Ahora habla.

-Es verdad?- comento la cazadora aun incrédula de lo que escuchaba.

-Que inocente eres Corsa. Eso es lo que vio Jaden en ti, lastima que se haya equivocado igual.

-Que!? A que te refieres!? Que sabes de Jaden!?

-Lo suficiente como para saber que se equivoco al confiar en ti. Mira tus ojos, el proceso sigue su curso.

-Habla- presiono el exo con su arma.

-Mi trabajo era detener la destrucción de tu dimensión. La mía ya esta jodida, pero aun se puede salvar esta, y era matando a esta insomne.

"No se como ni cuando, pero Corsa se convirtió en la suplente de Crota. Absorbiste tanta oscuridad que te transformaste en un hijo de Oryx. Acabaste con la Tierra en 3 días, y la Torre? En cuestión de horas. Mi trabajo era viajar al pasado a un momento en que no fueras peligrosa y matarte, pero como no podía hacerlo yo directamente, tenia que recurrir a engaños. Lamentablemente para mi, pasaste cada una de las pruebas que te coloque"

-No... Yo no soy así! Te equivocaste de persona!

-A no? Y tus ojos porque siguen verdes? Sabes que ese es un signo de oscuridad, cierto? Un símbolo de que el equilibrio entre la luz y la oscuridad se perdió- y en un movimiento que ninguno de los dos predijo, la exo desconocida los empujo a ambos, levantándose de un golpe y desintegrándose en el momento, no así su voz - _No matarte ahora nos condenara a todos Corsa, y tu serás culpable de eso Cayde. Te veías muy bien como trofeo en la pared del trono de esa insomne! Ja ja ja!_

El exo comenzó a ver de donde provenía la voz, pero venia de todas partes, mientras la cazadora aun estaba en el suelo procesando todo. Su Líder se acerco y le pregunto si se encontraba bien, pero solo recibió una mirada de miedo, esa mirada proveniente de esos ojos mitad azules y mitad verdes.

-Vamos Corsa, respóndeme- le dijo el exo mientras la tomaba de los hombros para sacarla del letargo, logrando su cometido

-Que quieres que te diga después de eso?- la insomne se levanto del suelo -No la escuchaste?

-Por favor, no me digas que le crees.

-Tu no? Todo lo que dijo-

-Son mentiras Corsa. Sabes la cantidad de reportes que recibo por ese bug mal hecho? No eres la única que cae con ella.

-Pe-pero dijo lo de mis ojos!

-Agh, no puede ser que yo sepa mas de anatomía que tu- dijo Cayde llevándose una mano al puente de su nariz -Sabes lo que pasa en tu cuerpo cuando te sucede un evento trágico o estresante?- la insomne negó -Me lo imaginaba. Cuando tu te estresas tu cuerpo se estresa. Y tiene que liberar presión de alguna forma. Hay seres que les da alergia, otro lloran, a ti, pues, se te cambio el color de los ojos.

-O sea que... no debo creer lo que dijo? Pero fue tan convincente- dijo la cazadora bajando la mirada. Su Líder se acerco a ella y le tomo ambos hombros.

-Yo no se que plan tendrá en su retorcida cabeza como para querer hacerte daño, pero yo creo firmemente que no serias capaz de hacer algo como lo que ella dijo- le tomo la barbilla y lo obligo a mirarle -Te conozco, se que dudas cuando acabas con un Caído, que piensas antes de dispararle a un Vex y que te cuestionas si los Cabal no estarán haciendo lo mismo que nosotros. Por lo mismo no le creo nada a esa exo, porque te conozco- mientras terminaba la frase anterior, le toco la nariz con su dedo índice, provocando una sonrisa en Corsa.

-Gracias.

-Nada de gracias, creo que te cobrare.

-Que!?

-Sip... Veamos... Ya se, quinientos mil de lumen por mis asesorías.

-Pero eso es...

-Exacto, lo que le pague a Misa por ti. No esta nada mal, eh?

-Tendré que trabajar toda mi vida para eso?

-Entonces deberías empezar ahora. Creo que Rahool recibe órganos de seres vivos como intercambio.

-Cayde!

* * *

-Ese que esta ahí es Zavala?- dijo Cayde.

-Y con el Orador- complemento Corsa.

-Mierda- dijeron ambos.

La _Spectra_ aterrizo en el hangar casi sin levantar polvo, y quedando muy cerca de donde se encontraban los Lideres. Mientras la puerta de la nave se abría, prepararon lo que dirían, y básicamente era el exo defendiendo a la insomne mientras ella solo asentía.

-No me gusta tu plan.

-Es eso o entregas tus licencias.

-Quizás eso debo hacer- y bajo de la nave.

-Corsa espera!

La cazadora avanzo hacia donde se encontraban el Comandante Zavala y el Orador, y los saludo con una pequeña reverencia, mientras su Líder se reunía con ella, cruzándose de brazos.

-Me imagino que sabes porque nos encontramos aquí Corsa- hablo el insomne.

-Así es señor. Lamento mucho haber desobedecido sus ordenes, pero era algo que debía hacer- la insomne busco algo en su bolsillo trasero y cuando lo encontró se lo cedió al Líder titán: eran sus licencia de guardiana y cazadora. Zavala se las recibió sin decir palabra alguna y todo bajo la oculta mirada del Orador.

-Que!?- en ese momento Cayde se desespero -Se las vas a recibir?

-Cayde, aun no he dicho lo que tengo que decir- dijo el titán.

-Y que dirás? Que "lamentablemente sabias las reglas"?- respondió el exo imitando la voz de Zavala -Nos partimos el culo destruyendo el Jardín Negro mientras ustedes jugaban a ver que era mas importante, acabamos con cuanto Vex se nos atravesó, tuvimos que matar tres celadores Zavala... tres! Sabes la cantidad de disparos que hicimos?

-Cayde, si me dejaras-

-Terminar? Vete a la mierda Zavala, tu no estuviste ahí, nosotros si, y si vas a quitarle sus licencias..

-Cayde...

-...Te entregare las mías también, no necesito seguir a un Líder que...

-Cayde!- el Líder titán generalmente tenia una paciencia inquebrantable, pero el exo siempre lo llevaba al limite. Cuando hablo, ambos cazadores lo miraron, Corsa con miedo y Cayde desafiándolo -Ahora que tengo tu atención y silencio, puedo seguir.

"Corsa, sabias como eran las reglas, y sabias como terminaría esto cuando decidiste realizar la misión. Pero nunca hablamos de lo que sucedería después. Tenias razón, el Jardín Negro era un problema real, y por eso el Orador esta aquí, porque con la muerte de ese lugar, el Viajero comenzó a sanar. Gracias a ti tendremos un futuro. Toma tus licencias, te las mereces"

El titán le extendió sus licencias a la cazadora, que tomo casi con miedo. El exo estaba tan impresionado como ella.

-Me recuerdas a Shaxx, sin su desobediencia no estaríamos contando esta historia- dijo el Comandante.

Cuando Corsa asumió que volvía a tener sus licencias, salto de alegría mientras reía nerviosa. Cayde la miro y luego observo a Zavala, que le devolvió un gesto que decía _no te lo esperabas, eh?_

-Si me permiten unas palabras- dijo el Orador al fin, llamando la atención de los tres -Lo que dijo el Comandante es verdad joven Corsa. No se que hizo el señor Seis para realizar tan buen trabajo, pero hizo de ti una guardiana autodidacta y perseverante, de verdad hiciste que cambiara mi parecer hacia ti, y por lo mismo quiero que sepas que tienes todo el apoyo tanto de la Vanguardia como mío. Aunque claro, no podre revocar tu grado de _Renegada_ , ya que eso tiene que ver con la forma en que despertaste.

-Muchas gracias Orador- dijo la insomne con una pequeña reverencia.

-Ahora si me disculpan, debo realizar unos deberes. Espero tener mas noticias positivas de ti joven Corsa, puedo ver en tus ojos que tu llegada a la Torre no fue en vano- se despidió con un gesto y se retiro del lugar.

-Muy bien, ahora estoy solo en esto- dijo el exo mientras veía como el Líder religioso se retiraba.

-Porque?- dijo la cazadora.

-Porque ahora solo me odia a mi, ya no a los dos.

-De hecho, el Orador a estado bastante interesado en la carrera de ambos- comento Zavala -Por cierto, tengo que darte algunas recompensas que el Orador me dijo que te diera.

-Recompensas? Me gane algo?

-Tu no Cayde, Corsa. Si quieres puedo facilitarte una habitación nueva, el Criptarca tiene algunas armaduras para que vayas a escoger y Banshee tiene unos rifles automáticos que quiere darte.

-Banshee quiere darte algo?- dijo el Líder cazador mirando a la insomne -Quizás deba yo ir a buscar eso.

-Ah si? Y porque tu?

-Porque yo me lo gane, dispare mas veces que tu.

-Llegaste dos horas después! Creo que yo dispare mas veces que tu.

-Pero yo di mas veces en el blanco, ahora si me disculpas, debo buscar mi premio de consuelo.

-No! Hey! Es mío!

Zavala sonrió mientras los veía alejarse y reclamando por el Hangar. Definitivamente ambos se complementaban bastante bien.

* * *

La pantalla mostraba varias carpeta de datos abierta, con nombres que a el le resultaban familiares. Lamento tener que volver a ver esos nombres.

 _Cor5A._

 _Callum Calera._

 _Europa._

-Imagine que después de lo que sucedió en Marte querrías hablar conmigo- dijo el recién llegado.

-Ten mas respeto. Solo con mi autorización estas aquí, o la Vanguardia ya te habría sacado hace años con la mercancía que vendes.

-Entonces disculpe mi ofensa, señor Orador- dijo con notorio sarcasmo -Pero imagino que querrá enviar un mensaje a los Nueve.

-Así es Xür. Diles que vigilen bien Europa, no necesito otra Corsa en camino.

-Por lo que se, es la única que quedaba.

-Por lo que los Nueve me dijeron, estaban todos muertos. No quiero arriesgarme confiando en su mala información. Envía el mensaje.

-Muy bien, pero que te quede claro que lo hago solo por ordenes, esa insomne me agrada bastante, y quizás es lo que necesita esta ciudad.

-Eso lo decido yo. Ahora envía ese mensaje.

 _Yo sé lo que esta ciudad necesita..._

* * *

 ***inserte sonido de suspenso***

 **Ojalá les guste este capitulo tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndolo.**

 **Antes de seguir aquí, quiero hacerles notar lago. Ya vi que no leen lo que coloco en esta sección, y me imagino que es por su larga extensión. Prometo que esta sera la ultima así de extensa.**

 **Como segundo dato, y tal como les conté en el capitulo anterior, iba a subir unos capítulos autoconclusivos sobre este fic. Bueno, al final lo hice y van por el nombre de EDNEE: cortos.**

 **Y por último... Llegamos al final de Destiny! Por fin vencimos al Jardín Negro! Lamentablemente, y como soy una auto cruel, los deje con el suspenso de la verdadera historia de Corsa. Ven? Les dije que pusieran atención a sus ojos XDD**

 **Tengo sentimientos encontrados, asi que les preguntare a ustedes, como ven la relación de Corsa y Cayde? Se los imaginan juntos al final? No necesariamente deben verlos como una pareja, y por eso es mi duda. No les diré mi opinión para no influenciar sus respuestas pero las leeré con entusiasmo.**

 **Me imagino que ya vieron el gameplay de Destiny 2, solo la diré que mi hype esta al máximo! Lo necesito ahora!**

 **Saludos guardianes! Recuerden seguir EDNEE: cortos por mientras preparamos el camino a Crota.**

 **Y que el Viajero nos proteja, o hasta que llegue Gary.**


	22. Habilidades sociales

**Buenos dias guardianes! Siendo las 07.40 de la mañana hora en Chile, damos inicio a la tercera temporada de EDNEE! Yay!**

* * *

22.- Habilidades sociales.

No podía moverse.

No sentía las piernas, las manos ni su torso, pero sintió como los músculos se su cuello se tensaron.

Movió su cabeza para ver donde estaba, pero solo divisaba oscuridad. Estaba mareada, su cerebro trataba de recordar como llego ahí, pero no llegaban imágenes a su mente.

De pronto escucho un sonido, alguien acercándose.

Giro su cabeza hacia donde provenía el ruido, y se encontró con una maga, que la miraba fijamente con su ojo rojo. Era diferente a las que había visto con anterioridad, ya que vestía una clase de armadura, quizás demostrando más rango que el resto de la colmena. Pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue ese casco piramidal, que solo permitía ver ese ojo rojo. Nunca había visto a una maga de la Colmena de ese estilo... y comenzó acercarse a la insomne.

Corsa se desesperó, pero no podía mover ningún musculo de su cuerpo, solo su cabeza. Porque no podía? Donde estaba?

La maga se situó a su lado y coloco una mano sobre su pecho. Dijo unas palabras que la cazadora no entendió, y de pronto comenzó a sentir dolor... dolor y frio.

Grito, quizás como tratando de zafarse de su cautiverio, pero en su interior sabía que sería imposible. La maga comenzó a concentrar en su mano una esfera de luz, o fue lo que supuso la insomne. Acaso le estaba quitando su luz? Como paso esto? Porque a ella?

De pronto la maga se acercó al oído de la cazadora y sin quitar la mano de su pecho le susurro con palabras que entendió... y le aterro.

 _Gracias..._

* * *

Corsa se despertó asustada, jadeando y transpirando frio. Dirigió la mirada hacia su espectro, que, con sus aristas abiertas, le demostró que estaba preocupado.

-Estas bien?- pregunto su acompañante de vida.

-Yo... sí, creo- la insomne se llevó la mano a la cabeza, le dolía demasiado -Que hora es?

-Las 0854 horas... segura que estas bien? Escuche que gritabas y por eso me levante. Intente despertarte pero-

-Tranquilo espectro, solo tuve una pesadilla, es todo.

-Nunca te había visto así por una pesadilla.

La cazadora decidió que mejor se levantaría. Debía bañarse e ir a la Vanguardia, ya que sus días de vacaciones habían terminado y tenía que volver a la acción.

Decidió tomar un buen desayuno, ya que después de esa pesadilla tenía que recobrar fuerzas. _Quien era esa maga?_ , pensó, pero jamás había visto una de ese estilo.

Se levantó y se dirigió a la Vanguardia, vestía ropa casual ya que no sabía si la enviarían a alguna misión de inmediato. Avanzo por la plazoleta y bajo por las escaleras, encontrándose con Lord Shaxx que hablaba con Zorie. Saludo a ambos con un gesto y siguió hacia el gran salón, en donde pudo divisar a Ikora hablando con un guardián al igual que Zavala, y Cayde sentado sobre la mesa mirando algo en su mano.

-Te puedo ayudar con eso?- dijo la insomne al llegar.

-Vaya! Miren quien decidió aparecer por aquí.

-Y porque tan odioso?

-Hace días que no te apareces- dijo el exo dedicando toda la atención a su mano.

-Eso nunca te ha impedido llamarme cuando necesitas que repare algo. A ver, déjame ver eso- tomo la mano de su Líder y comenzó a revisarla, apretando las zonas equivalentes a los tendones. Apretó en una zona cerca de la palma y el exo quito la mano rápidamente.

-Ouch! Podrías tener más cuidado?

-En serio, que te pasa? De verdad que estas odioso- la insomne volvió a tomar la mano y quito el guante, quedando la mano del exo desnuda -No será que me extrañas?

-Nah... Solo eres una entre muchas. En realidad pensé que podríamos repetir... Ouch!

-No seas una nena Cayde, solo quite el tornillo, se rodó... me decías?

Su Líder le dedico una mirada de fastidio -Como decía, pensé que podríamos repetir lo del Jardín Negro, ya sabes, alguna patrulla loca por ahí... pero decidiste desaparecer y aquí me quede, solo y aburrido.

-Qué triste déjame decirte.

-Muy triste... y que yo este triste te afecta directamente a ti, porque en mi dolor tuve tiempo de pensar en dos misiones bastante entretenidas para ti.

-Ah sí?

-Sip, y te encantaran. Pero antes de seguir con eso... Como te ha ido con Jacky?

-Bien- dijo la cazadora sin prestar mucha atención a la pregunta.

-Bien de " _Bien! Que emoción volver a verlo!"_ o bien de _"Bien, que genial volver a verlo"_.

-Es... complicado. Es como que quiere aprovechar todo este tiempo que estuvimos separados, y de verdad que lo intento seguir pero...

-Pero...?

-Nos separamos hace tanto tiempo que ya se arreglármelas por mí misma. Y de pronto llega el queriendo ser ese exo sobreprotector de cuando pequeña... me cuesta entregarme así como él lo hace.

-Hey- con la mano que tenía libre le tomo la barbilla a la insomne y lo obligo a mirarlo -Eres muy joven y tienes pocos años de vida como para estar sintiendo rencor por esas cosas. Ya sabes que no fue culpa de él que ustedes se separaran. Además... deberías agradecerle. Si no hubiera pasado todo esto jamás habrías sido guardiana.

-Lo sé, pero...

-Pero nada. Alégrate de que este aquí y que quiera pasar tiempo contigo.

-Bien, bien, sonreiré mas cuando este con el- respondió Corsa, mientras le colocaba el guante de vuelta a la mano que había reparado.

-Wow... como nueva- dijo el exo mientras movía los dedos de su mano izquierda -Que genial tener tu propia mecánica.

-Y bien, ya que se te paso lo odioso, me dirás que misiones tengo?

-La primera- dijo Cayde bajándose de la mesa -Es que sociabilices.

-Ja ja ja! Tiene que ser una broma.

-Broma? Esta es mi cara seria, la que coloco cuando doy misiones.

-Entonces explícate, porque no te entiendo.

-Iras a un bar del que te daré la dirección. Descuida, es bastante concurrido así que la "misión" resultara un éxito sí o sí.

-Un bar!? Yo ni siquiera bebo!

-No es necesario que lo hagas. La idea es que te vean haciendo un poco de vida social, ya sabes, que dejen de verte como la niña mimada de la Vanguardia.

-Bien- dijo la insomne colocando sus dedos índice y pulgar en el puente de su nariz -Y suponiendo que todo resulte, que debo hacer ahí?

-Traer al menos el contacto de UN guardián.

-No te basta con que conozca ya a Scatmya, Zorie y Aelita?

-Scatmya y Zorie ya tienen su clan, Aelita... ya, Ok, podría aceptar que hiciste un nuevo contacto, pero aun así para una escuadra mínimo necesitas a tres personas, y llevas dos. Además, no debe ser muy difícil para la guardiana que destruyo el Jardín Negro- termino la frase dándole un golpe en el hombro como dándole ánimo.

-Y si no lo hago?

-No te autorizare a hacer la segunda misión.

-Sabes que podría hacerlo igual, cierto.

-Lo sé, y como ya aprendí de eso...- se acercó a la cazadora de forma aterradora -Me asegurare de que esta vez no me engañes.

-Ok, ok, ya entendí- dijo Corsa alejándose unos pasos -Y... me la dirás?

-No, mañana vendrás a buscarla... tengo todo planeado para que esta vez no me ocultes nada. Soy un genio!

-Emm... Ok... creo que me retirare.

-No se te olvida algo?- dijo el exo. La insomne se giró y lo vio con pequeño papel entre sus dedos, así que se acercó y se lo quito -Recuerda, al menos un contacto.

* * *

Revolvió la bebida con la bombilla que traía, había dejado de estar fría hace mucho y ahora debía estar a temperatura ambiente. Calculando por la cantidad de gente que había en el lugar, concluyo que la bebida estaba caliente.

Suspiro

-Porque no pides otra bebida?

-Descuida espectro, no creo que sea necesario.

-Si no ibas a beber alcohol, no debiste haber pedido eso.

-Es que venía con todo el ánimo de beber un poco, pero eso me quito el ánimo.

-Debimos imaginar que un bar concurrido incluiría a Jonás- dijo el espectro a la vez que miraba hacia la _Zona VIP,_ donde se encontraba el titán.

Luego de los hechos ocurridos en el torneo de _Dobles_ en el Crisol, se habían llevado detenido a Jonás Meisir, dejándolo en prisión por tres semanas. El problema es que ninguno de los tres (si, incluyendo a Cayde que armo todo el plan) pensó que justo ese día el humano iría a celebra su salida de prisión a ese bar.

Apenas Corsa entro al lugar, Jonás la diviso. _Quizás debería irme,_ pensó, pero eso habría sido darle la razón al titán incluso antes de cualquier enfrentamiento, así que decidió entrar. Mala jugada.

Camino por el bar pero el humano la intercepto de inmediato. Llevaba ropa casual al igual que la insomne, pero aun así no dudo que tuviera algún arma escondida al igual que ella con su cuchilla. Mantuvo la distancia cuando el humano se acercó.

-Jonás...

-Hola Corsa! Gusto volver a verte. Como has estado estas tres semanas?

-Bien. Si te molesta-

-La verdad sí, me molesta tu sola presencia. Porque no te largas de aquí? A nadie le interesas que vengas acá.

-Si con "nadie" te refieres a tu sequito de guardianes que te siguen como perros falderos, déjame decirte que es un grupo bien minoritario.

-Segura que quieres seguir con esto? No veo a tu Líder cuidándote el culo.

-Después de lo que te hice en el Crisol, ya deberías saber que puedo cuidarme sola. Ahora déjame tranquila, si el bar te perteneciera saldría de aquí, pero como no es así...

Y lo dejo hablando solo, avanzando hacia una mesa del otro lado de la habitación.

Y ahí se encontraba, con una bebida de la que no había probado nada y un asiento vacío frente a ella. Había fallado la misión.

-Porque no vamos a otro lado Corsa?- dijo su espectro.

-No, creo que me iré a dormir y le explicare a Cayde lo que sucedió.

-Bueno, creo que tienes razón, ese tipo lleva un tiempo mirándote y ya me está dando mala espina.

-Huh?- la cazadora miro hacia donde había indicado su espectro, y se encontró de frente con la mirada del que la vigilaba. Era un insomne de cabello corto y azul oscuro, de piel celeste y mirada azul brillante, y por la contextura dedujo que podría ser un titán. Rápidamente Corsa desvió la mirada, pero ya era tarde, el insomne avanzaba hacia ella.

-Disculpa, está ocupado este asiento?

-No... Y este tampoco, ya me iba.

-Es una lástima, pensaba invitarte a algo que quizás si bebieras.

-Huh? Como-

-Lo siento, llevo mirándote hace un rato y vi que no habías tocado tu bebida, así que supuse que no bebes alcohol.

-Sabes que eso fue raro, cierto?

-Sí, yo... Lo siento, es que necesitaba una excusa para acercarme, por eso te comencé a observar. Por cierto mi nombre es-

-Román Amirmoez! Vaya! Que grato encontrarme contigo por aquí! Y mira nada más! Coqueteando con Corsa... vaya, vaya, ustedes los guardianes renegados sí que saben cómo encontrarse.

-Huh?- la cazadora había quedado bastante sorprendida, y no por la intrusión del humano, que ya estaba pasado un par de copas. El guardián que estaba frente a él era un guardián renegado también?

-Que? No lo sabias Corsa?- dijo Jonás pareciendo sorprendido -Oh yo, lo siento! De verdad, no tenía idea que la estabas conquistando... Aunque la verdad, si lo sabía.

-Qué?- dijo la insomne mirando al guardián frente a ella.

-Lo siento, yo lo envié para que te molestara, pero olvide que como son renegados se caerían bien de inmediato, así que Román, aborta la misión- le dijo mientras hacia un gesto con la mano indicándole que detuviera la misión.

-Agh, como no se me ocurrió. Váyanse a la mierda los dos- dijo la cazadora retirándose del lugar bastante molesta.

-Corsa espera!- dijo Román -Que mierda te pasa Jonás?- dijo enfrentándose al humano.

-Te dije que te molestaría hasta el fin de los tiempos. No debiste traicionarme.

-Agh!- dijo el guardián insomne, retirándose del lugar para seguir a la cazadora.

* * *

-Como fui tan tonta?

-A que te refieres? Nos fuimos de inmediato- dijo el espectro.

-Cuando llego con ese insomne con la oferta, de verdad creí que iba a conversar conmigo por qué quería.

La insomne caminaba por las calles de la Ultima Ciudad de forma apresurada, hacia frio y no había traído algo con lo que cubrirse, además que deseaba llegar luego a la habitación en la Torre. Se sentía decepcionada.

De pronto escucho que alguien la llamaba.

-Corsa!- la cazadora se giró para ver de dónde provenía el llamado, dándose cuenta que era el insomne del bar -Corsa espera!

-Que quieres insomne?

-Solo... Solo dame un momento- dijo el guardián cuando llego a su lado, jadeaba y estaba cansado -Lo siento... Los... Los titanes no corren.

-Ya lo note- dijo Corsa cruzándose de brazos.

-Ya, ahora sí...- el titán tomo aire y comenzó a hablar -Corsa, lo que viste en el bar no es lo que tú crees.

-Que vi entonces? Y porque te interesa tanto lo que piense de ti?

-Tal como dijo Jonás, soy guardián renegado igual que tú. Recuerdas lo que paso en los _Dobles_ del Crisol?- la cazadora asintió -Yo fui el que te lanzo la cuchilla.

-Cómo dices?

-Encontré injusto el hecho de que Jonás te ganara con trampas. Además claro, que me disparo en las piernas. Después de eso Jonás envió el mensaje desde prisión para que me sacaran del clan, y créeme que lo hizo de la manera más humillante.

-Lamento escuchar eso.

-Sé que Jonás puede ser horrible como persona, pero dame una oportunidad para demostrarte que lo que viste en el bar solo era un plan de él, no mío.

La cazadora pensó un momento sobre lo que Román le decía, quizás debía darle una oportunidad. No perdía nada mientras aun portara su cuchilla... solo por si acaso.

* * *

Caminaban los dos insomnes por las calles de la Ultima Ciudad, mientras la iluminaria de los locales les mostraba el camino a seguir hacia la Torre. El titán la invito a una bebida sin alcohol, imitando el pedido para él, así ella no bebía sola.

-Wow- dijo la cazadora - No pensé que Jonás fuera así de cruel. O sea, algo intuía, pero no podía afirmarlo.

-Sí, es bastante perturbador cuando te enteras por cuenta propia.

-Creo que con este tiempo que hemos conversado ya puedo creerte un poco más, y por lo mismo quería hacerte una pregunta.

-Creo que sé que me preguntaras, así que dale.

-Como te hiciste guardián?

-Ah, eso es fácil- bebió un poco de su vaso -Yo era de la Guardia Real de la Reina Insomne.

-En serio? Mara Sov?

-Así es. Era el Jefe de la Guardia Real, y fue por mucho tiempo. Luche en la Guerra del Arrecife en el año 2695 y guie el ataque sorpresa a Ceres para derrotar a Virixias, el Kell de los Lobos.

-Y entonces? Porque dejaste ese puesto?

-No lo deje, me sacaron. En la Guerra del Arrecife estaba surgiendo una chica nueva, Petra Venj. A la Reina le llamo la atención que ella haya ganado un par de batallas liderando algunas escuadras, así que cuando la guerra termino en el año 2713, dejo a Petra como Jefe de la Guardia Real, mientras que a mí me dejo como Segundo al Mando de la guardia, para que así apoyara a Petra.

-Wow, que mal.

-Así es, me sentí desplazado. Hable con la Reina y le mostré mi renuncia, ella no dudo y solo me agradeció por mis años de servicio. Como no tenía nada que hacer, me vine a la Tierra a ver en que podía ayudar y termine haciendo servicios de mercenario ja ja ja!- rio el insomne -Dos años después encontré a un espectro sin memoria que giraba alrededor de una torre en el Cosmódromo, así que me acerque y le pregunte si estaba perdido. Me dijo que debía llegar a la Torre pero no sabía cómo, ni siquiera sabía que le sucedió a su guardián.

-Eso no fue tan así Román- dijo un espectro que apareció de un momento a otro. Era de color rosa oscuro y tenía voz femenina.

-Tu espectro es una chica?- dijo la insomne.

-Oh, lo siento, no las había presentado. Corsa, ella es Doris, mi espectro.

-Así que ella es Corsa, un gusto- respondió educadamente la acompañante de vida haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-Que linda!

-Sí, aunque a veces es llevada a sus ideas. Pero como te contaba, buscamos un mapa que nos llevara a la Torre, y cuando llegamos fuimos directamente donde el Orador. Le explicamos la situación y nos dijo que debía entregar al espectro.

-Pero Román me había tratado tan bien en el viaje que sentí una conexión con él, así que no quería dejarlo, y como no tenía recuerdos de mi guardián anterior, no quería volver al Viajero a que me resetearan. Además que Román presento signos de Luz cuando veníamos hacia la Torre.

-Oh, sí lo recuerdo. Los Caídos nos emboscaron con una araña, hubo un momento en que no pude defender más y la araña disparo, así que tome a Doris y la cubrí con mi cuerpo. Cuando me levante descubrí que había creado una burbuja de vacío como protección.

-Defensor- dijo Corsa.

-Así es. Le explicamos eso al Orador, así que decidió hablar con Zavala para que pudiera hacer la prueba y como veras, nos fue bien.

-Igual la tuviste fácil- comento la insomne bebiendo de su vaso -Yo tuve que prácticamente rogarle para que me la hiciera.

-Y fue gracias a ti, cuando Zavala me realizo la prueba me comento que una insomne antes que yo ya había realizado una prueba similar, que por eso el Orador acepto tan rápido esta vez.

-Bastante movida tu historia Román, creo que ya te creo del todo ja ja ja!

-Gracias Corsa, era la idea. Creo que debemos apoyarnos entre guardianes renegados.

-La verdad es que no he visto algún otro como-

-Vaya, vaya. Que tenemos aquí.

-Huh?- ambos guardianes se giraron para ver de quien provenía la frase, encontrándose con cuatro seres, dos humanos, un insomne y un exo.

-Se les ofrece algo?- dijo Corsa, pero Román la tomo del brazo.

-Vamos Corsa, son del clan de Jonás.

-En serio? Ese cretino los mando a seguirnos?

-Ese cretino es nuestro líder- dijo el exo -Y quiere que paguen por la humillación que le dieron en el bar.

-Y porque no vino el?- comento el titán.

-Porque no se manchara las manos con sangre sucia como la de ustedes- dijo uno de los humanos.

-Además- dijo el otro humano, que según la cazadora era el que lideraba el grupo -Para eso nos tiene a nosotros, para eliminar la basura.

-Debe ser bastante humillante entonces estar para los mandados de Jonás- dijo la insume.

-Eso podrías decirlo tú, acaso no eres la puta de tu Lid-

Corsa no lo dejo terminar, le dio un golpe seco con su puño en la mandíbula del humano al que había dicho eso, haciéndolo caer bruscamente al suelo.

-Si alguien tiene algún problema con eso que por favor me lo diga ahora, no vaya a ser que-

El titán que la acompañaba la tomo del brazo y la atrajo hacia él, salvándola del golpe que el exo le iba a dar.

-Estas bien?- le dijo Román que la tenía rodeada con su brazo izquierdo, mientras con su brazo derecho mantenía la distancia entre el grupo de atacantes. Corsa asintió mirándolo hacia arriba, notando que era más alto que Cayde, lo que hizo que se sintiera protegida. Decidió separarse del titán para prepararse y colocarse en pose de defensa al igual que el otro insomne, ya que gracias a ella ahora tendrían que enfrentar al grupo.

* * *

-Encuentro totalmente injusto que a nosotros nos encerraran y ni siquiera persiguieran a los otros!

-Corsa, eso fue porque los otros arrancaron mientras nosotros nos quedamos ahí.

La insomne sonrió satisfecha, estaba algo magullada al igual que su nuevo compañero, pero feliz de haberles callado la boca a esos cuatro.

La pelea había avanzado bastante en favor a los dos insomnes, demostrando que con solo golpes y un poco de agilidad podían ganarle a esos guardianes del clan de Jonás que con sus movimientos demostraban que habían bebido un poco.

Cuando estaban por ganar (ya habían dejado a los dos humanos K.O.) apareció la Policía Titán que había sido llamada por los vecinos, haciendo que los dos restantes del grupo tomaran a sus compañeros y se largaran corriendo, mientras que los insomnes decidieron quedarse ahí para explicar lo sucedido. Lamentablemente salió al revés de lo que ellos pensaron, culpándolos por iniciar la pelea.

Ahora se encontraban en Detención en un cuartel del sector norte, Román sentado en la celda frente a Corsa, mientras la cazadora estaba de pie frente a la reja eléctrica que tenía su celda. Se apoyó en la pared que tenía cerca y cerró los ojos, esperando a que su Líder no se enterara.

-Cuando te dije que fueras más sociable, no pensé que te dedicarías a organizar peleas callejeras.

La insomne abrió los ojos, dándose cuenta que su deseo se había ido por el desagüe. _Mierda._

-Hola Cayde- dijo tímidamente Corsa.

-Estoy hablando en serio- dijo el exo cruzándose de brazos -Lo más seguro es que tu empezaste la pelea.

-La verdad sí, no iba a aguantar que me trataran de...

-Que fue lo tan terrible que te dijeron para que armaras algo tan estúpido como esto?

-Lo que me dicen todos Cayde!- dijo la insomne mirándolo, tenía los puños cerrados y los ojos algo vidriosos -Agh, da lo mismo ya- bajo la mirada.

-Por favor señores, sáquenme a esta insomne de aquí para castigarla como se merece -el Líder cazador hizo unas señas hacia donde habían unos titanes observando, haciendo que vinieran y abrieran la celda de la insomne

Cayde camino saliendo del lugar mientras Corsa lo seguía, pero a los segundos se devolvió para hablar con el titán.

-Gracias por la noche Román, de verdad lo pase bien.

-A pesar que te metiste en problemas?

-Problemas es mi segundo nombre ja ja ja! Prometo que estaremos al habla- y se retiró, ya que su Líder la esperaba en la puerta con cara de pocos amigos.

Román sonrió. Esperaba que la insomne fuera diferente al resto por los rumores que había escuchado de ella, pero no imagino que sería del tipo que enfrentaba un problema en vez de escapar. Quizás sí podrían armar una buena escuadra.

* * *

El camino hacia la Torre fue bastante silencioso. Cayde miraba de reojo a Corsa, viendo lo molesta que estaba y no entendiendo porque.

Llegaron al ascensor que daba a los pisos superiores en donde el exo le dio el paso para que la insomne subiera primero, luego entro el, marco el piso al que iban, las puertas se cerraron y el ascensor comenzó a subir sin apuro.

-Puedo preguntar porque te molesta tanto?

-Porque es mentira. Que acaso a ti no te molesta?

-Qué cosa?

-No te hagas el desentendido, sé que sabes a que me refiero.

-Agh, bien. En realidad a mí me da lo mismo. Me han dicho cosas mucho peores y mírame, aún sigo siendo Líder de Vanguardia. Lo que digan ellos no afectara mi trabajo.

-Bueno, a mi si me molesta.

-A ver Corsa- el exo la tomo de los hombros y le obligo a mirarle -Seré honesto contigo. Eres mi puta?- la insomne lo miro con grandes ojos sorprendida, negando con la cabeza -Entonces de que te preocupas! Tú sabes que es mentira.

-Pero me das una "misión" en donde debo sociabilizar con gente que cree eso de mí!

-Y por eso te envié a esa misión, para que veas como te ven en este mundo y para que hagas algo para cambiar eso. La gente vive de acciones, y tus acciones solo demostraban que eras la niña mimada de la Vanguardia y ahora ultimo del Crisol.

-Bueno, Román también pensaba eso y ya no.

-Román?- Cayde la miro intrigado.

-Ah sí, no alcance a mostrártelo, pero ya hice un contacto, Román Amirmoez, titán defensor- dijo la insomne guiñándole un ojo en señal de triunfo.

-Mira tú, que interesante. Y si es tan defensor porque no te "defendió"?

-Si lo hizo, quien crees que dejo knock out a dos de los cuatro tipos que nos atacaron? Por cierto, debiste haberlo sacado a el también.

-Si no me dijiste, como iba a saber yo?- el exo se cruzó de brazos -Además, que Zavala se encargue de sus propios titanes, ya tengo bastante cuidándote las espaldas.

-Primero querías que sociabilizara, ahora no quieres cuidar a mi nuevo contacto, quien te entiende- dijo la insomne llevándose una mano a la cara.

-Tú lo haces bastante bien, y con eso es suficiente.

-Por cierto, ya me gane el pase a la segunda misión?

En ese momento el ascensor llego al piso donde se encontraba la habitación de la insomne, por lo que el exo bajo de los primeros.

-Si te lo ganaste.

-Y cuando me dirás?- dijo siguiendo a su Líder.

-Te dije que mañana te diría.

-Pero si me dices ahora, podre hacerlo más temprano y terminar antes.

-Para qué? Para salir con tu amigo nuevo?

-Oh, por el Viajero, no me digas que...

-Que?

-Estas celoso?

El exo paso la tarjeta por el lector abriendo la puerta de la habitación e invitando a la insomne a pasar. Corsa imagino que Cayde no respondería la pregunta, y como ya era bastante tarde acepto el silencio como respuesta, así que decidió entrar, pero lo que siguió no se lo esperaba.

Cayde la tomo del brazo, girando y atrayéndola hacia él, y sin previo aviso la beso. Corsa, que tenía los ojos abiertos a más no poder, estaba estática. Su Líder de Vanguardia, su mentor, su amigo... la estaba besando? De pronto el exo la dejo pero sin alejarse de ella, mientras la insomne aun no procesaba lo sucedido.

-El día que este celoso lo notaras, y créeme que si quisiera, un titán no sería rival para mí. Te veo mañana en la Vanguardia- le guiño un ojo mientras sonreía -Buenas noches.

Y se retiró, dejando a la cazadora boquiabierta en la puerta de la habitación mientras aun trataba de procesar lo sucedido.

* * *

 **Uuuuu... fuerte inicio y fuerte final... chan!**

 **Después de mucho tiempo y muchos one-shots para "EDNEE: cortos", volvemos a retomar la historia principal. Extrañamente no tenia casi nada escrito de este capitulo y de pronto paf! En un día escribí todo esto incluyendo una parte del siguiente capitulo, así que quizás avancemos bastante rápido ya que ademas hay que pensar que el DLC de Crota también es bastante corto, así que no creo que alcance a llegar a los 10 caps como en el anterior.**

 **Tuve un problema interno al tratar de decidir si este capitulo debería ir en "EDNEE: cortos" o aquí, pero al final decidí que debía ir aquí ya que Román sera un personaje que acompañara a nuestra insomne por su camino hacia Crota. Como deducirán, realizaremos la Raid de Crota, pero solo se hará esta Raid en el fic y por dos razones: la primera es que es la que mas me gusta. La segunda es que creo innecesaria la inclusión de las Raids posteriores, porque no vienen al caso (si se supone que acabas con Oryx al final de TTK, para que hacer una Raid en donde tienes que ir a matarlo nuevamente).**

 **Existieron varios dramas con mi beta por el tema del beso del final, según él era algo fuera de lugar, mientras que yo creo que es una forma que tiene Cayde de imponer presencia, ya que si, esta celoso de la presencia de este nuevo personaje. Creo que todos conocemos como es Cayde, queriendo ser siempre el centro de atención, así que obviamente se iba a sentir desplazado si Corsa ya no lo tomaba mas en cuenta XDD**

 **Hablando de eso... Román Armimoez, un titan defensor que es renegado porque viene de ser Guardia Real de la Reina Insomne, por lo mismo, esa conexión que su espectro tuvo con el es casi parecido a lo que Corsa tuvo con su espectro, solo que por motivos distintos. Armimoez proviene del árabe y significa protector de la realeza (según el diccionario que utilice), y Doris, su espectro, esta basado en la escena de Buscando a Nemo en donde la misma Doris esta perdida y girando alrededor de una boya después que Marlin la dejara, encontrándola Nemo... Espero que hayan notado la referencia XDD**

 ** _Guardian-Shizu-Sama: Muchas gracias! Trato de escribir lo mejor que puedo, y creo que logro lo que quiero, que es transmitirles las sensaciones de las situaciones :3_**

 ** _KAYTRANADA: Gracias ToT Descuida, tendremos Corsa para mucho tiempo mas. Necesito el Destiny 2 luegooooooo! Quiero explorar, y buscar a Cayde, y acabar con los Cabal, y... y... asadfadsfadsfadfsa_**

 ** _Guest: XDD yo casi me los descargo, pero me detuvieron antes, asi que a aguantar viendolos y reviendolos XDD Mi beta tambien ve esa relacion como mentor-alumna, pero yo no puedo verlos asi, porque siempre trato de ir a lo profundo del asunto, incluyendo las personalidades de los personajes. Por lo mismo veo a Cayde como un niño al que todo le tienen permitido, no como un hombre maduro que ya aprendio todo y que podria enseñar, al contrario, aun le falta aprender ciertas cosas :3_**

 **Bueno guardianes, nos vemos en el siguiente cap. Recuerden que la beta se abre el 18 de julio para PS4 para los que reservaron, y el 21 de julio para todo el mundo mundial... Maldito Gary me quitaste mi Regimen SUROS! *puño en alto***


	23. Eris Morn

**Buenos días guardianes! Nos vemos al final!**

* * *

23.- Eris Morn.

Cuando Cayde le explico la misión que debía hacer, solo coloco la mitad de atención. La otra mitad estaba enfocada en no mirarlo directamente a los ópticos por mucho tiempo, o notaria cuando ella se sonrojara.

Lo que alcanzo a entender es que tenía que ir a la Luna, ya que los Caídos de la casa del Exilio estaban actuando de manera extraña. Básicamente era patrullar y observar su comportamiento, nada que no haya hecho antes.

Apenas llego a la Luna noto algo extraño: los Caídos no le dispararon al aterrizar, cosa que siempre hacían. Le pidió a su espectro que trajera su colibrí, se subió a él y comenzó la observación.

-Creo que si pasa algo extraño- dijo la cazadora a su espectro.

-O sea, que no te hayan disparado ya es algo extraño, pero que ahora se hagan los desentendidos con tu presencia es demasiado.

-Es como si estuvieran preocupados por algo más.

La insomne observaba el lugar sobre su colibrí, viendo que los Caídos la miraban de vuelta pero no realizaban acción alguna, solo estaban escondidos detrás de las esquinas de las estructuras lunares. _Que era lo que tanto les preocupaba,_ pensó, hasta que de pronto escucho una voz a lo lejos.

- _Ayúdame..._

-Huh?- la insomne detuvo su colibrí y miro hacia todos lados tratando de ver de dónde venía la voz. Se escuchaba como la voz de una humana o insomne, pero le parecía extraño que pudiera oír algún sonido en la Luna.

-Sucede algo Corsa?

-No escuchaste eso?

-Qué cosa?

-No, nada. Quizás fue el sonido del colibrí.

- _Ayúdame por favor..._

-Ok, eso fue bastante claro- dijo Corsa -Espectro, necesito que escanees en busca de cualquier anomalía.

-A que te refieres con anomalía?

-Lo que sea, desde señales de vida hasta alguna señal de ruptura.

-Bien, solo dame unos minutos, si tan solo me dijeras que es lo que buscamos podría acortar la búsqueda y tardarme menos... listo, tengo algo.

-Y bien?

-Hay una señal extraña y muy débil, en la zona de la Boca del Infierno, lamentablemente Cayde dijo que no te acercaras ahí.

-Ah sí? Cuando lo dijo?

-Mientras tratabas de ocultar tu cara de vergüenza... Agh, tengo una conversación pendiente contigo sobre eso.

-Pero ahora es una emergencia y Cayde lo entenderá, así que vamos.

-Porque siempre dices eso justo antes de meternos en algún problema- dijo el espectro mientras negaba en el aire.

La guardiana avanzo en su colibrí hacia el lugar que su espectro le había marcado en el mapa, mientras la señal seguía con la misma intensidad. Cuando llego al lugar su acompañante de vida le advirtió que no había Caídos en la zona.

-Quizás la señal los perturba.

-Creo que por lo mismo no deberíamos acercarnos.

-Y si es un guardián pidiendo ayuda?

-Como sabes que es ayuda? Un momento- comento el espectro -Si sabias que era!

-Yo... mejor llévame ahí.

El espectro la miro con cara de duda, pero aun así obedeció. Corsa apareció en un lugar del que se podía divisar todo el sector desde una posición bastante protegida y muy difícil de llegar. Miro hacia delante y se fijó que había una loza circular en el lugar, así que se acercó. Una vez que llego al centro de la loza unas marcas brillantes comenzaron a aparecer.

-Que sucede!?- pregunto la insomne mirando a su alrededor.

-Si tu no lo sabes menos lo sabré yo!- dijo su espectro acercándose cada vez más a ella.

De pronto, en la gran fisura que había frente a ellos comenzó a formarse un puente que llevaba hacia el centro de esta. En el momento en que el puente dejo de brillar, notaron que estaba listo para avanzar por él. Corsa salió de la loza circular y comenzó a avanzar por el lugar hasta que llego al puente, puso un pie en la primera piedra que estaba flotando, notando que esta era firme.

-Corsa, creo que deberías avisarle a alguien- dijo su espectro bastante temeroso.

-Quizás debe- pero no pudo terminar la frase, ya que volvió a escuchar esa voz que la llamaba.

- _Ayúdame guardiana..._

-No, debo seguir espectro- dijo la insomne, y confiada comenzó a caminar por el puente hasta que llego al centro de la fisura.

Se acercó a ver el borde del puente, en donde había una estructura circular en el suelo como indicando una entrada.

-Crees que-

Pero nuevamente su frase fue interrumpida por una fuerza misteriosa que la empujo a través de la estructura circular, cayendo por la fisura de la Boca del Infierno.

-Corsa no!- grito su espectro. Miro por donde había caído la cazadora y luego alrededor, tratando de dilucidar porque había caído, pero como no encontró razón alguna decidió seguirla.

La insomne cayó por la fisura que parecía no tener fin, dándole tiempo de estabilizarse. De un momento a otro noto que el suelo se acercaba a alta velocidad, así que se preparó para realizar su doble salto, así amortiguaría la caída. La técnica tuvo efecto, pero no completamente, ya que cuando llego al suelo sintió sus piernas adoloridas.

Se levantó lentamente y miro a su alrededor. En el piso había la misma loza circular que había en la superficie con dos rocas que indicaban un camino. A su alrededor solo había oscuridad, miro hacia arriba y vio un pequeño punto blanco, que le hizo pensar que de ahí provenía.

-Espectro!- grito la cazadora, pero se arrepintió al segundo de realizar la acción, ya que sintió ruidos desde la oscuridad que la embargaba, además que su espectro no contestaba.

Rápidamente saco su _Régimen SUROS_ y apunto hacia la nada, tratando de divisar algo a través de la mira del arma, pero no veía nada, solo podía oír pequeños sonidos que poco a poco comenzó a distinguir como los sonidos que realizaban los esbirros de la Colmena. _Mierda_.

De pronto volvió a escuchar la voz que la llamaba, pero esta vez no pudo distinguir las palabras que decía, comenzando a buscar de donde provenía. A su lado izquierdo observo que tres ojos verdes avanzaban hacia ella, así que apunto su arma hacia el lugar.

-Quédate ahí!- grito la insomne, que por alguna razón prefirió advertir antes de disparar.

- _A... yu... dame...-_ ahora si era claro, ese esbirro estaba hablando. Pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando poco a poco, lo que ella pensaba que era un esbirro de la Colmena, se acercó a la luz mostrando que era alguien con cuerpo humanoide.

Lentamente se acercó a la forma humanoide sin bajar su arma, pudiendo notar que tenía cuerpo de mujer. Quien pedía ayuda estiro su mano hacia la insomne como tratando de alcanzarla, por lo que Corsa guardo en su espalda el rifle automático y se apresuró hacia ella.

-Estas bien!?- pregunto la cazadora, al tenerla entre sus brazos noto sus ojos (que eran tres) y de estos escurría una sustancia negra por toda la cara, mientras que su cuerpo era frio y de color casi blanco.

-Sa... sácame de... aquí- dijo casi sin fuerzas el ser.

-Espectro!- grito la cazadora, pero nadie contesto, y los esbirros se acercaban poco a poco.

Corsa saco su arma de la espalda con su mano derecha, mientras que con la izquierda sostenía a la mujer que pedía ayuda. Trataba de apuntar a los esbirros que se acercaban cada vez más rápido desde la oscuridad. Les daba directo en el cuerpo pero aun así no morían. Volvió a llamar a su espectro con desesperación, pero ahora si respondió.

-Sácanos de aquí!- dijo la insomne, que en el momento justo en que los esbirros habían llegado a su lugar se tele-transporto hacia su nave.

* * *

Sonrió.

Desde que Corsa se había ido a la misión que le encomendó hacía ya un par de horas, recordaba cada cierto tiempo como la insomne trataba de evitarlo. Era gracioso recordar como ella se sonrojaba cada vez que sus miradas se encontraban mientras le comentaba que debía hacer en la Luna... Si, aun podía hacer sonrojar a una chica, y eso le alegro el día, ya que las chicas que generalmente frecuentaba ya sabían cómo él jugaba, y a pesar de que Corsa también lo intuía, aun no sabía cómo defenderse de eso. Sonrió nuevamente.

Pero cuando la vio entrar a la Vanguardia con prisa y mirada extraña, le sorprendió que hubiera terminado tan rápido la misión.

-Cayde, necesito hablar contigo- dijo la cazadora. Se veía nerviosa, hablando despacio y mirando a los otros dos Líderes de Vanguardia por si habían oído.

-Corsa, si quieres hablar sobre lo que paso anoche-

-Que!? No!- se acercó a su Líder para solo escuchara el -Necesito que vayas a mi nave AHORA.

-Wow, wow, wow... tomemos las cosas con calma Corsa, no suelo avanzar así de rápido- dijo el exo levantando ambas manos a la altura de su cabeza.

-Que!? Agh!- la insomne se aburrió que Cayde no entendiera a lo que se refería, así que lo tomo de la mano y lo saco de ahí lo más rápido que pudo, bajo la mirada de sorpresa de los presentes.

Caminaron de esa forma por toda la plazoleta, cruzando el pasillo y el Hangar, hasta llegar a la nave de la cazadora. Corsa subió algunos peldaños de la rampla y se giró hacia el exo quedando un poco más alta que él.

-Antes de que sigas tengo que advertirte algo.

-A ver Corsa, me arrastraste hasta aquí solo para "advertirme" algo? Que tramas?

-Es que... es complicado- el exo se cruzó de brazos esperando la respuesta a sus preguntas -Agh, Ok. Hice lo que me pediste, fui a la Luna, pero con mi espectro encontramos una señal anómala en la Boca del Infierno así que-

-Quédate ahí. Ya imagino lo que sigue- el exo coloco las manos en su cadera y miro hacia un costado demostrando fastidio -Si te dije que no bajaras porque lo hiciste!?

-A eso voy! Había alguien ahí! Eso perturbaba a los Caídos!

-Cómo dices?

-Lo que escuchaste, tenía que sacarla.

-Bien, bien, suponiendo que te creo... Donde está tu supuesta persona?

-Adentro, pero por favor no actúes sorprendido y controla tus palabras con ella, es un poco... extraña.

El exo decidió que ya era hora de entrar, encontrándose con que el interior de la nave estaba a oscuras, Corsa llego a su lado, explicándole porque estaba así.

-Es muy sensible a la luz, así que tuve que viajar hasta aquí con la nave a oscuras y vendarle los ojos con un trozo de mi capa.

La insomne le tomo la mano y lo guio hacia donde estaba la invitada. Cayde podía ver bastante bien en la oscuridad cambiando el tipo de visión en sus ópticos, pero cuando la cazadora le tomo la mano para guiarlo callo su habilidad. Llegaron hasta donde se encontraba la "habitación" de la Arcadia, que no era más que una cama al lado del asiento del piloto, y ahí estaba, una mujer sentada con sus manos sosteniendo la cabeza mientras su cabello negro caía desordenado.

Corsa lo soltó y se acercó a la mujer, hablándole con baja voz, quizás para no perturbarla más de lo que parecía.

-Ya llegue de vuelta, traje a mi Líder de Vanguardia para que me ayude contigo- dijo la insomne.

La mujer levanto la cabeza y lo miro directamente con sus tres ojos.

-Que demo- pero no alcanzo a terminar la frase, ya que la cazadora lo golpeo en el brazo -Disculpa, es un poco me perturba un poco verte. Quién eres?

-Puedo ver que no me recuerdas, quizás porque debo verme muy distinta a lo que solías mirar.

-Quien eres- pregunto nuevamente el Líder Cazador, esta vez más serio.

-Mi nombre es Eris Morn, soy uno de los seis guardianes que bajaron a ese pozo a derrotar a Crota. Creo que deberías llamar al Comandante Zavala, porque debo informar algo que está sucediendo mientras conversamos.

* * *

-Vaya, realmente te encanta meterte en problemas Corsa.

-No es mi culpa espectro, yo solo la encontré. Que iba a saber yo que ella traería un mensaje así de importante?

Corsa estaba apoyada en una caja de carga con los brazos cruzados, esperando a que la inesperada reunión de la Vanguardia en su nave terminara.

Cuando Eris dijo eso, Cayde decidió llamar de inmediato a Zavala para explicarle lo que sucedía. La insomne jamás lo había visto tan preocupado por algo. Cuando llegaron el Comandante e Ikora entraron directamente a su nave, pidiéndole a la insomne que esperara afuera. Así que ahí estaba, esperando a que los tres Líderes terminaran la reunión.

El primero en salir fue Zavala, que al ver a la cazadora le dedico un saludo con la mano. Espero unos momentos para que Cayde saliera, pero se tardó unos minutos más, saliendo solo de la nave. Corsa quiso acercarse para ver que había sucedido, pero la cara de preocupación que traía el exo le hizo replantearse lo que iba a hacer, así que espero. Por suerte para ella el Líder Cazador se acercó.

-Porque siempre te metes en problemas gratis? Es como si tuvieras un imán para las cosas misteriosas.

-Y ahora en que problema me metí? Además, claro, de bajar a la Boca del Infierno sin tu autorización.

-Sabes de lo que estaba hablando Eris?- dijo el exo apoyándose en la misma caja en la que estaba la cazadora y cruzándose de brazos.

-Sobre los seis que bajaron a vencer a Crota? Ikora me conto sobre ellos cuando tuve que estudiar con ella para las pruebas, pero me dijo que habían muerto todos.

-Al parecer no todos. Eris dijo que sobrevivió todo este tiempo comiendo gusanos... qué asco- mientras conversaban Ikora salía caminando con la recién llegada -Ahora van a hacerle exámenes de rigor, pero según ella ya se siente mejor.

-No te ves cómodo- dijo la insomne.

-No lo estoy. Eris te quiere a ti para que hagas un par de misiones. Dice que viene Crota de nuevo y que solo tú puedes detenerlo.

-Y que tiene eso de preocupante, puedo hacer las misiones sin problemas.

-El asunto no son las misiones Corsa, es el hecho de que quiera que tú las hagas. Como te encontró? No te parece extraño eso?

-Claro que me parece extraño, pero así como yo pude oírla, cualquiera podría haberlo hecho.

-Exacto, a eso voy. No cualquiera pudo oírla porque ya habían mandado guardianes a la Luna por el tema de los Caídos. Zavala e Ikora enviaron a sus respectivos guardianes y nadie pudo detectar el problema, solo tú pudiste oírla. O no me digas que crees que justo ella te pudo llamar cuando llegaste?

-Ok, ya entendí, es extraño. Pero que quieres que haga? Que no vaya?

-Agh...- Cayde levanto la mirada hacia donde se encontraba el Viajero, él no era creyente, pero en ese momento necesitaba una señal que le dijera que hacer, ya que por su mente solo pasaba lo que esa exo desconocida había dicho de Corsa... Y si la oscuridad de la Colmena era lo que necesitaba la cazadora para que desate ese futuro apocalíptico del que le habían advertido?

-Y si hago las misiones con Román? Así no voy sola y puedo probar a mi nuevo compañero- dijo la insomne dándole un pequeño golpe en el brazo.

-Román?- si bien aún estaba preocupado, volver a escuchar el nuevo contacto de Corsa le recordó lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Sonrió con astucia -No aprendes, cierto?

-Que cos... Ok, yo me retirare- la guardiana hizo un ademan de irse, pero como si recordase algo, se giró nuevamente hacia el exo -Hey, un momento. Me debes una conversación sobre eso -dijo apuntándole con el dedo índice mientras tenía la otra mano en su cintura.

-Si quieres podemos conversar ahora- dijo Cayde tomando el dedo con el que le apuntaban y acercándose a ella -Claro, si no te molesta.

Rápidamente Corsa quito el dedo y se alejó un paso, tan sonrojada que el color violáceo de su piel se tornó rosado -Di... dije que me la debes, no que quería que fuera ahora.

-Bueno, cuando puedas hablarme a la cara sin sonrojarte como una niña pequeña, puedes buscarme. Ya sabes dónde trabajo- le guiño un óptico y se retiró, dejando a la cazadora sin saber que más decir.

* * *

Apenas Eris Morn se hubo realizado los exámenes, envió a llamar a Corsa. La insomne se dirigió al ala medica de la Torre en compañía de Román, ya que aun sentía algo de temor ver a la recién llegada a esos tres ojos.

-Necesito que hagas unas misiones, cosas que otros guardianes no pueden realizar- dijo Eris.

-Porque yo?- dijo Corsa, recordando la conversación con su Líder de Vanguardia.

-Aun no deduces como es que nos encontramos?- la insomne negó con la cabeza -Tu Luz, es fue lo que hizo que nos encontráramos. Cuando te vi era tan brillante que no podía mirarte a la cara, ahí entendí porque tú fuiste la única que escucho mi llamado. Los Caídos sabían que algo sucedía, pero ningún bajo por el foso, solo tú lo hiciste, y por eso creo que tú eres la única que puede realizar estas misiones. Debes hacerlo Corsa- se acercó a ella y le acaricio el rostro, incomodándola -Debes hacerlo o Crota vendrá a reclamar lo que no le pertenece.

-Bien...- dijo la insomne alejándose un paso sin parecer aterrada -Y que es lo que necesitas?

-Sus aliados se encuentran en la Tierra, y te diré donde encontrarlos, pero debes ser rápida o Crota-

-Llegara a la Tierra, sí, eso ya lo dijiste- comento Román, que estaba odiando la cantidad de vueltas que se daba Eris para explicar algo.

-Román!- exclamo la cazadora, pero la recién llegada la interrumpió.

-No Corsa, tiene razón. Al primero que debes derrotar será a Sardón, el Puño de Crota, que está al mando de la progenie en la Tierra. Cuando acabes con él, ven a mí y te diré donde se encuentran los otros, pero ten cuidado, la Colmena los protegerá a toda costa. Esta todos aquí en la Tierra, puedo sentirlos, sus Ojos que observan nuestros mundos por él, el Puño que sostiene con firmeza la Tierra, el Corazón que no se detiene con tal de traer de vuelta a Crota...- hizo una pausa y se dirigió hacia la ventana de la habitación, sin saber si miraba hacia el Viajero o su propio reflejo -Y Omnigul, su diabólica Voluntad. La guardiana de los gusanos, la madre de su progenie. Vete insomne, y vuelve con buenas noticias, mira que hace años que no las escucho.

 **Nuevo capitulo en poco tiempo! Yay!**

 **Quise cambiar como llego Eris a la Torre por dos razones. La primera es porque tiene que calzar con la historia de nuestra querida cazadora (obvio!) y la segunda es porque encuentro muy extraño que Eris no haya podido salir de la Luna durante mucho tiempo y despues llegue a la Torre a bordo de una nave como si nada... Nop, no me calza. Asi que, que mejor que Corsa la encontrara en el inicio de la raid de Crota XDD**

 **Tal como varios dijeron, si, ese beso si tendra consecuencias, pero no seran mostradas de inmediato, ya que todo avanza paulatinamente. Solo podremos observar que Corsa se sonroja y no puede ver a Cayde de frente, mientras que nuestro exo favorito disfruta de la situacion porque, como explique mas arriba, las chicas que el frecuenta ya no las puede sorprender, mientras que a Corsa si. Es como si le hubieran dado un reto XDD**

 **Hablando de Cayde, notaron que se coloco serio cuando Eris le dijo que no es lo que el solia ver? Ajá! Existe una teoria en los foros de Bungie, que dice que Cayde y Eris se conocian (por eso tanta confianza dentro de su relacion de odio) y algunos incluso han propuesto que a ella se refiere cuando habla de su "As de Corazones". Como soy cientifica (o al menos estoy estudiando para serlo), no puedo utilizar algo que no tenga sustento, por lo que me puse a investigar y si, existen bases de que ellos se conocieron antes, aunque no se confirma una relacion.**

 _ **LulavyNightmare: Hola! Gracias por pasarte por aqui :3 Siiii... el final fue intenso XDD Tal como puse, el beso tendra consecuencias, pero no se veran de inmediato, si no que de a poco. Obviamente si habra mas Román para el mundo, el sera nuestro acompañante en este DLC. Lo del principio me refiero a Ir-Anuk o Ir-Alak, son como gemelas asi que no se cual es cual, pero es una de ellas, Ir Yut tiene otra forma en su cabeza, aunque no descartes que ella esta detras de la pesadilla de Corsa :3**_

 _ **KAYTRANADA: XDD Creeme que yo tampoco lo esperaba. Es la idea de eso, que nuestro exo favorito vuelva a los años en que podia sorprender a las chicas, y como estas ya no le creen mucho, Corsa le hara volver a utilizar esas artimañas. Hay que entender que las unicas referencias que tiene Corsa son libros que leia, asi que ella aun cree que el primer beso sera de amor verdadero, mientras que Cayde ya no cree en eso, demostrandole que el mundo no es como en los libros XDD**_

 **Guardianes, recuerden que hoy 13 de julio comienza la descarga de la beta (no se a que hora, dependera del pais) y el 18 de julio se activa para jugarla. En latinoamerica tendremos a Cayde con la voz de Vegeta, lo cual no me molesta (a quien le molesta Vegeta 3), y sin animo de ofender, pero deberian haber usado un doblaje mas neutro, ya que los modismos de cada pais solo se entienden en ese pais, ademas que Nathan Fillion le coloca mucha fuerza y entusiasmo al personaje, mientras que Rene Garcia como que a veces pierde esa fuerza (como cuando Cayde grita al final del trailer)**

 **Bueno, eso seria todo por ahora, nos veremos en el proximo capitulo con Sardón, el puño de Crota. Que la luz los bendiga y el Viajero los proteja.**


	24. Sardón, el Puño de Crota

**Buenas tardes guardianes! Nos vemos al final!**

* * *

24.- Sardón, el Puño de Crota.

 _"...Fuimos a la Luna buscando venganza, pero esta nos encontró primero. Crota, hijo de Oryx. Nunca habíamos enfrentado algo como él. Al final, solo yo quede. Crota y su armada destruyeron nuestra Luna. Si no lo detenemos, me temo que la Tierra pueda sufrir el mismo destino..."_

Con esas palabras rondando en sus cabezas, Corsa y Román se dirigieron hacia donde les había indicado Eris que "presentía" estaría Sardón. Ambos guardianes decidieron viajar en una sola nave, la Arcadia, ya que los dos se encontrarían en el mismo lugar y tener dos naves en órbita seria ilógico.

-Eris es bastante extraña- comento el titán sentado en el asiento del copiloto -No piensas en eso?

-Sí, pero debe ser por todo lo que paso en la Luna. Recuerda que sobrevivió comiendo gusanos, y cuando la encontré en la Boca del Infierno la confundí con un esbirro más- dijo la cazadora en el asiento del copiloto con los brazos cruzados.

Eris les indico que debían seguir los paso de los guardianes que vencieron a Sepiks, así que cuando llegaron al lugar pensaron que este estaría cerrado, ya que la Vanguardia cerraba los recintos en donde los guardianes derrotaban objetivos importantes. Error.

Descendieron de la nave y se escondieron de inmediato detrás de unas cajas, ya que la batalla que ahí había era monumental. Hordas de seres de la Colmena batallaban contra los Caídos que quedaban de la Casa de los Demonios, como si estuvieran defendiendo el terreno de visitas inesperadas. Y así era.

Detectaron que la Colmena era liderada por una maga que nunca habían visto, pero Doris les indico de quien se trataba.

-Omnigul?- dijo Román.

-Así es, aunque más bien se hace llamar General del Ejército de Crota- completo el espectro rosa.

-Debemos avanzar de alguna forma, tenemos que seguir el camino.

-Corsa, la única forma de avanzar es acabando con todos.

-Bien, veamos que tenemos- la cazadora saco su fusil francotirador y observo por la mira cuales eran los enemigos presentes -Bien, tenemos a esta maga liderando a la Colmena, cerca de nosotros hay dos sirvientes con vándalos y escorias protegiéndolos- la insomne dejo de ver por la mira para dirigirse a su compañero -Que propones?

-Acabar con los Caídos primero, vamos por los sirvientes. Si me cubres de los francotiradores yo podría vencer a esas bolas gigantes.

-Y la Colmena?

-Una vez que terminemos, activo mi _Amparo del Alba_ y acabamos con quien se nos atraviese, Te parece?

Corsa lo miro con un poco de duda. A diferencia de Jaden, Román parecía ir más al frente y pensar menos las cosas, así que ahora sentía lo que el hechicero debió haber pasado con ella.

-Bien, andando.

La insomne se posiciono con el rifle francotirador sobre una caja, mientras el otro insomne avanzaba hacia los Caídos del lugar. La cazadora siguió al titán por todo el recorrido, viendo como sacaba un cañón de mano y acababa con las escorias que se habían dado cuenta de su presencia.

Corsa por mientras comenzó a dispararle a los vándalos que notaron la presencia del guardián y querían dispararle, pero morían antes.

Por su parte, el titán disparaba con el cañón de mano a las escorias y vándalos que se le cruzaran, mientras que los que se acercaban mucho recibían un puñetazo con firmas de vacío. Como sonido de fondo escuchaba los disparos de la cazadora con el fusil, que no eran pocos, y tal como pensaron el plan, los Caídos cayeron demasiado rápido.

 _-Corsa! Acércate, tenemos que avanzar_ \- comento Román por la radio, a lo que Corsa accedió y corriendo hacia el punto de encuentro con su _Régimen SUROS_ en la mano.

Omnigul creyó que las fuerzas de Caídos se habían rendido al ver que ya no había resistencia, pero una ráfaga de disparos que dieron en su escudo de arco le indicó que estaba equivocada. Guio la vista hacia donde provenían los disparos y se encontró con dos guardianes que le apuntaban... _Ilusos_ , pensó.

Rápidamente, y acompañado de un grito casi ensordecedor, creo portales en el suelo e invoco esbirros de la Colmena, incluyendo los que se inmolaban. Román activo su _Amparo del alba_ en donde estaban y se preparó para lo que venía.

-Habías enfrentado a seres de la Colmena?- dijo el titán recargando su cañón de mano.

-Por supuesto, tu no?- respondió la cazadora haciendo lo mismo con su fusil automático.

-Sinceramente, nunca- Corsa lo miro sorprendida -Descuida! Siempre hay una primera vez!

Y saliendo de la cúpula de vacío, Román comenzó a disparar a los esbirros. Corsa hacia explotar a los que estaban más lejos disparándoles, mientras el insomne se encargaba de los más cercanos con su cañón de mano. En poco tiempo habían derrotado a la horda que Omnigul había traído al lugar.

Pero cuando quisieron deshacerse de la maga, notaron que ya no estaba.

-Donde se fue?- pregunto la insomne.

- _Según mis datos_ \- respondió el espectro de Corsa - _Ya no se encuentra aquí... o en la Tierra_.

-Y entonces?

- _Hay que seguir_ \- hablo Doris -Nuestra misión es Sardón, no Omnigul.

-Doris tiene razón, debemos seguir y terminar esto rápido- complemento Román, que no se veía muy convencido.

Entraron por la Refinara y escucharon sonidos provenientes de seres de la Colmena. Sabían que el lugar podía ser un buen asentamiento para ellos por la arquitectura, pero no esperaban encontrarse con medio ejército de la Colmena en el lugar, y menos con lo que vieron a continuación.

Adentrados en la Refinería, se toparon con que algunos acólitos estaban haciendo un ritual, en donde levantaban sus armas invocando algo... o alguien. Ambos guardianes se quedaron viendo escondidos desde una esquina para observar que tramaban esos acólitos.

-Qué crees que estén haciendo?- pregunto Román.

-No lo sé, pero no me gusta nada- respondió Corsa.

De pronto, y desde el centro de la invocación apareció un caballero con armadura dorada, y una espada que parecía letal. La cazadora vio al caballero y no supo porque pero a su mente vino la imagen de la maga que apareció en su pesadilla, provocándole un dolor de cabeza. Esto hizo que cayera de rodillas con las manos en la cabeza y emitiendo una queja en voz baja.

-Te encuentras bien?- pregunto el titán girándose hacia ella ya que se encontraba detrás de él.

-Yo... si, descuida, ya paso.

 _-Muévanse!_

-Huh?- ambos guardianes, al escuchar la voz de Doris, levantaron la mirada hacia donde sucedía el ritual, notando que el caballero de armadura dorada ya los había notado, y corría hacia ellos con su espada en alto.

Rápidamente ambos guardianes se separaron, tomando distancia del caballero. Corsa al ser más ágil dio un doble salto que la alejo del caballero, pero Román no tuvo la misma suerte, por lo que recibió un golpe directo. Con la energía de vacío logro resistir el golpe acumulándola en su brazo, pero no podría hacerlo de nuevo.

-Hey!- grito la cazadora -Hey cabeza de triangulo! Ven aquí!

Pero el caballero solo la miro y siguió enfocado con el titán. Corsa no tuvo más opción que usar su _Hoja de arco_ y atacar directamente. Se hizo invisible y avanzo corriendo hacia el ser de la Colmena, y como este no la pudo notar, salto por su espalda enterrándole su hoja en el cuello. El caballero comenzó a agitarse para quitarse a Corsa de encima, pero está nuevamente enterró la cuchilla, y en cada golpe realizaba una descarga de arco.

Román pudo estabilizarse y recogió su cañón de mano desde el suelo, justo en el momento en que el caballero lanzaba contra la pared a la insomne. Saco una granada de vacío y mientras el caballero caminaba malherido hacia la cazadora, se la implanto en la espalda y corrió hacia Corsa, protegiéndola con su cuerpo mientras la granada explotaba y con ella, el caballero desaparecía dejando firmas de vacío. Los acólitos que estaban en el lugar corrieron a esconderse lejos, pero en ese momento ellos no eran la prioridad.

-Te encuentras bien?- pregunto el titán.

La cazadora levanto la vista encontrándose con la acción que había realizado el guardián frente a ella -Claro, sí. Yo... gracias, no lo vi venir- y bajo la cabeza apenada.

-Hey, tranquila- Román choco su casco con el de Corsa como dándole ánimo, y se levantó para darle espacio -Tenemos que seguir avanzando, pero más precavidos.

Ambos guardianes se levantaron percatándose que no quedaban enemigos cerca, pero si había quedado la espada del caballero que los había atacado recientemente. Había derrotado caballeros que usaban espadas con anterioridad, pero esta se deshacía junto con su dueño. Flotaba en donde yacía lo que quedaba de la armadura del ser de la Colmena, y tenía un brillo dorado que para la insomne le pareció llamativo.

-Quizás deberíamos-

-Partir? Sí, yo creo lo mismo- dijo el titán.

-No, me refería a que deberíamos ver si podemos usarla.

-Qué cosa? La espada?- el insomne dudo -Corsa, creo que no deberíamos jugar con eso.

-Pero si es poderosa podemos usarla a nuestro favor, ya sabes, como usar su propio armamento contra ellos.

La cazadora se acercó a la espada mientras era divisada por el titán. Estiro su mano hacia la espada y sintió como la energía que emanaba de ella cubría su mano con calor. Comenzó a escuchar cada vez más lejos a Román que le indicaba que se alejara, pero sin ningún ademan de acercarse a la insomne, mientras que entre más se acercaba a la espada podía sentir que esta la llamaba sin decir su nombre. Cuando la tomo de la empuñadura, todos los sonidos se anularon, escuchando solo su respiración, y de pronto, el mundo se volvió oscuro.

Cuando volvió en sí, Román la tenía rodeada con sus brazos, y la espada flotaba frente a ella.

-Estas bien?- pregunto el titán bastante calmado.

-Yo... si. Que sucedió?

-Tomaste esa espada y comenzaste a caminar- dijo soltando a la cazadora -Tuve que tomarte así para que me escucharas, que te sucedió?

-No lo sé, yo solo la tome y después...

-Después que?

-Nada. Tienes razón, no deberíamos usar estas cosas, sigamos.

Si bien ser renegados los unía, no había nada de confianza entre ellos, más que solo cuidarse las espaldas por ser guardianes. Corsa quería confiar en él y decirle lo que había sentido, pero quizás el insomne se alejaría, así que decidió mantenerse alejada de esas espadas hasta que no supiera mejor como manejarlas.

Avanzaron por la Refinería hasta toparse con una gran sala que tenía dos salidas importantes: un pasillo que conducía hacia la segunda parte de la Refinería, y otro pasillo que indicaba a todas luces que la Colmena había pasado por ahí.

-Creo que es obvio por donde tenemos que ir- comento la cazadora.

Ambos comenzaron a avanzar hacia el pasillo que estaba cubierto de material orgánico de la Colmena, cuando de pronto de este salió una horda de esbirro, incluyendo los que se inmolaban. Los guardianes se miraron y asintieron, evocando la misma técnica utilizada cuando llegaron a ese lugar, así mientras Corsa acababa con los esbirros más lejanos haciéndolos explotar, Román con su cañón de mano mataba a los más cercanos.

Una vez terminada la horda, los guardianes se prepararon para bajar.

-Qué crees que haya ahí?- pregunto la insomne.

-Ehh... la muerte?- respondió su espectro detrás de ella.

-Un objetivo de alto calibre escondido en catacumbas no debe significar nada bueno- comento Doris.

-Hey vamos!- el titán llamo la atención de los tres -Solo debe ser un tipo muerto de miedo escondido ahí abajo. Corsa, destruiste el Jardín Negro, Doris, acabamos con una araña cuando ni siquiera sabíamos de lo que éramos capaces.

-Sabes que iré contigo donde vayas- dijo el espectro femenino posándose en el hombro de su guardián.

-Y tu Corsa?

-Creo que mientras tenga cargado mi fusil automático, podremos acabar con quien se nos atraviese- respondió la cazadora mientras recargaba la _Régimen SUROS._

-Entonces, andando!- dijo Román a la vez que hacía de punta de flecha en la pequeña escuadra, bajando por las catacumbas.

-Sabes espectro?- hablo Corsa -Román no es como Jaden, pero creo que se habrían llevado bastante bien.

-Son bastante opuestos, pero pienso lo mismo.

Cuando ambos guardianes llegaron al final de las catacumbas, encontraron un gran espacio que era llenado con piedras marcadas con crípticos, tumbas que contenían seres de la Colmena y materia orgánica cayendo desde lo que ellos supusieron era el techo. Una visión salida de alguna película de terror.

Pero había algo al centro del lugar, una especie de esfera de energía que flotaba sobre la poza de agua que había ahí.

-Deberíamos acercarnos- dijo Corsa.

-Hazlo tú- respondió Román -Si nos ataca te poder cubrir con mi ametralladora, además eres más ágil para escapar rápido.

La insomne asintió y fue a ver la esfera, pero su espectro le hablo a través de su casco.

-Corsa, no aprendiste nada con lo de la espada?

-Tranquilo espectro, solo me acercare, no la tocare.

Pero antes de que la cazadora bajara a la poza de agua, y como si hubiera sentido la presencia de los guardianes, la esfera de energía brillo fuertemente, casi encegueciendo a los presentes. Acto seguido, apareció un caballero con una espada muy parecida al anterior.

Luego de que el caballero rugiera y detectara a la cazadora que estaba más cerca, decidió ir tras ella. Rápidamente el titán lanzo una granada hacia el caballero, encegueciéndolo y dándole tiempo a la guardiana de salir de ahí. Corsa aprovecho la distracción y de dos saltos volvió a la posición con Román.

-Y ahora?- pregunto la insomne.

-Debemos darle con todo lo que tenemos- respondió el otro insomne.

 _-No quiero asustarlos, pero ese es Sardón-_ dijo el espectro de Corsa a través de la radio - _Así que si tienen algo, háganlo ahora._

El caballero que ya no estaba ciego, detecto a los guardianes y volvió a rugir, haciendo que esbirros y acólitos salieran de las cuevas próximas. Román no lo pensó mucho y activo su _Amparo del alba_ , haciendo que cada esbirro o acolito que entrara, quedara ciego por un momento. Con esto, ambos guardianes acababan con ellos usando sus puños o cuchilla.

Sardón noto que los guardianes se defendían bien, así que corrió hacia ellos y de un salto clavo su espada en el suelo, enviando una ola de energía de arco que acabo con la cúpula que el titán había creado, incluyendo su propia tropa.

El titán había quedado un poco aturdido, así que no vio cuando el Puño de Crota arremetía nuevamente contra ellos. La cazadora lo noto y empujo al insomne justo a tiempo para que la ola de energía no le llegara. Lamentablemente Corsa la recibió de lleno, lanzándola lejos.

Román se levantó rápidamente y corrió hacia el caballero que iba en dirección a la insomne. Le pidió a su espectro que le diera su ametralladora y comenzó a dispararle por la espalda, llamando su atención. La insomne se levantaba lentamente del golpe cuando vio que el titán disparaba, por suerte al tener ella habilidades de arco el golpe no fue tan fuerte, así que activo su súper y se lanzó contra le Sardón, que ahora le daba la espalda.

Salto sobre el caballero y enterró su cuchilla en el cuello de este varias veces, haciendo que en cada golpe enviara una descarga eléctrica. Sardón movía su espada tratando de alcanzar al titán que dispara, fallando en el intento, mientras más acólitos salían a defender a su amo, por lo que Román dejo de dispararle al caballero y se enfocó en los enemigos que llegaban.

Corsa dejo al caballero dando un salto hacia atrás y haciéndose invisible, justo en el momento en que su súper se acababa. Le pidió a su espectro que le facilitara su ametralladora, y mientras estaba invisible se dio la vuelta para llegar junto al otro insomne. Su invisibilidad se acabó justo en ese momento.

El caballero estaba arrodillado recuperando fuerzas y los cuerpos de los acólitos estaban todos destruidos, mientras de ambas ametralladoras salía humo de los cañones. Los guardianes esperaron a que Sardón se levantara y corrieron hacia el disparándoles con sus primarias. Corsa dio un doble salto que la hizo situarse detrás del caballero, este se giró hacia ella perdiendo de vista al titán, que sacaba una granada y se la lanzaba a él, explotando y dejándolo ciego. La insomne no se quedó atrás y le lanzo una de sus granadas que al fraccionarse, las partes siguieron los movimientos descoordinados del caballero, haciéndole daño.

Nuevamente la cazadora se unió al titán y con sus primarias le dispararon sin parar, hasta que los cargadores se acabaron, recargando y volviendo a disparar. El caballero se deshizo en distintas partes, y con, su espada.

Sardón, el Puño de Crota había caído.

-Wow...-dijo Román cansado -... eso fue pesado.

-Si- asintió Corsa en igual condición -Pero al menos ya se acabó.

-Si ahora fuéramos a descansar te lo agradecería- comento el titán mas repuesto.

-Por supuesto, debemos hablar con Eris y esperar que nos diga dónde encontrar a los otros. Y créeme que en ese espacio dormiré y comeré demasiado, no me preguntes el orden ja ja ja Ouch!

* * *

Después de entregarle la información a Eris que el Puño de Crota había muerto, ella les regalo un par de cosas que según la ex-cazadora les servirían a futuro: una pequeña capsula negra que ella llamaba _Energía ascendente,_ y unos cristales congelados que recibían el nombre de _Fragmento radiante._ Ambas cosas tan extrañas como de quien provenía.

Luego de eso ambos guardianes se separaron a sus distintas habitaciones, ya que había sido un día ajetreado, aunque no sin antes despedirse.

-La verdad lo pase bastante bien Corsa- dijo el insomne un tanto avergonzado -Había olvidado lo que era trabajar con alguien, y ni siquiera Jonás pudo hacer eso cuando estuve en su clan.

-De nada Román, gracias a ti también, me salvaste de varias, te avisare apenas Eris me diga donde están los siguientes. Por cierto, buen cañón de mano que traes, nos ayudó bastante.

-Ja ja ja! Créeme que a mi también me salvo de varias. Se llama _Eyasluna_ , y fue un regalo de Doris.

-Hey, ojala mi espectro me hiciera esos regalos- dijo la cazadora cruzándose de brazos.

-No te basta con que te cubra las espaldas, cierto?- dijo el espectro de la insomne apareciendo a su lado y provocando risas en el pequeño grupo.

Cuando Corsa llego a la habitación, se quitó toda la armadura y primera piel, cayendo semi desnuda sobre la cama, solo quería dormir hasta lo que más pudiera, pero su espectro tenía algo que decirle.

-Corsa, sé que estas cansada, pero tengo que decirte algo importante.

-Dime- dijo la insomne desde abajo de la almohada.

-Pues... cuando tomaste la espada, te paso algo.

-Sí, lo sé- se quitó la almohada de la cabeza y se sentó en la cama -Todo se oscureció.

-No solo eso. Tus ojos se tornaron verdes, como los de Eris.

-Que dices?- rápidamente la cazadora se llevó una mano hacia la frente, buscando un "tercer ojo".

-No! Descuida, no te salió un tercer ojo, pero si se colocaron verdes. No quise decirte antes porque estabas en la misión y te podías desconcentrar.

Pero Corsa no le respondió, y sin sacar la mano de su frente se recostó en la cama. Su rostro mostraba preocupación, pero aun así intento descansar. Después de una hora entre dar vueltas el tema en su cabeza y darse muchas vueltas en la cama intentando dormir, decidió levantarse. Se colocó lo primero que encontró y se dirigió a tomar aire a la plazoleta de la Torre.

Ya no había vendedores en el lugar, siendo la única ventanilla abierta la de Kadi, que siempre se quedaba toda la noche despierta viendo los mensajes y paquetes de los guardianes. Se acercó a la baranda del balcón y coloco ambas manos, como si necesitara sostenerse o caería. Por alguna razón no podía mirar al Viajero, sentía vergüenza. _Y si ella representaba un peligro para la Ultima Ciudad tal como lo había dicho esa exo desconocida?_

-Deberías abrigarte más cada vez que salgas, está haciendo cada vez más frio y tus sales así.

-Hola Cayde- dijo Corsa sin mirarlo y con poco animo en su voz -Que haces aquí?

-Tu espectro me dijo que andabas dando vueltas a estas horas.

-Ahh...

Al no ver la respuesta que esperaba el exo aclaro su garanta y volvió a hablar -Tu espectro me dijo que-

-Ya te oí la primera vez.

-Entonces porque no veo tu sarcasmo? No por nada me esforcé en enseñártelo.

-Y si esa exo desconocida tenía razón?- dijo la insomne levantando la vista hacia el Viajero.

-Huh? Que cosa?- Cayde se apoyó de brazos cruzados en la baranda del balcón dando la espalda al Viajero -Lo de ser el fin del mundo y eso? Agh, por favor, no me digas que aun piensas en eso.

-Hoy tome la espada de un caballero, era distinto a los otros- Corsa parecía distraída.

-Te sucedió algo?- pregunto el exo sonando desinteresado, no quería parecer preocupado por el tema, sobretodo porque lo que dijo la insomne le preocupo.

-Mi espectro me dijo que mis ojos se pusieron verdes, como los de Eris- la cazadora se giró a verlo -Y si soy yo? Ese ser que traerá destrucción?

-Déjame preguntarte algo, acaso has visto a otros guardianes interactuar con la oscuridad de la Colmena?- la insomne negó -Entonces porque crees que lo que te paso solo te sucederá a ti?

-Bueno, eso es porque-

-Corsa, entiende. Viste a Eris? Eso le sucedió por estar demasiado tiempo con la Colmena, tú estuviste un par de minutos y ya crees que te convertirás en una maga.

-No es eso, pero-

-Pero qué?

-Déjame hablar!

-Te estoy dejando hablar!

-Tengo miedo!

Ambos se quedaron en silencio después de que la insomne confesara eso, Corsa tenía la cabeza baja evitando ver a Cayde o al Viajero.

-Le dijiste a Eris?- hablo el Líder cazador.

-Eres el único que sabe- respondió la cazadora sin cambiar la posición.

-Ven aquí.

El exo la tomo del brazo suavemente y la atrajo hacia él, mientras Corsa simplemente dejo que el la abrazara. De verdad tenía miedo, y no podía contárselo a Román porque el confiaba en ella, o a Eris porque creía que ella derrotaría a Crota. Tampoco podía contárselo a Jacky porque no entendería, o a Scatmya porque quizás se asustaría. Enterró su rostro en el pecho del exo, como si no quisiera salir de ahí.

Cayde no estaba acostumbrado a expresar cariño por alguien, ni mucho menos consolar gente, es más, mientras le rodeaba con brazo los hombros, con el otro le daba pequeñas palmadas de ánimo en la cabeza siguiendo un ritmo monótono. Pero sabía que esa insomne solo lo tenía a él cuándo se trataba de eso, ya que fueron los dos que escucharon la fatídica profecía de la exo desconocida.

-Todo el mundo tiene miedo- dijo el exo sin soltarla -Pero depende de uno como lo enfrente- la separo de el para mirarla a los ojos, notando que estaban tan azules como los recordaba -Si decides seguir con esto adelante, olvídate de lo que dijo esa exo y termínalo, pero si quieres parar, habla con Eris, ella no te puede obligar a nada.

-Pero de verdad siento que debería hacerlo yo, más que nada porque no quiero que nadie más pase por esto, o por lo que paso el grupo de Eriana.

-Entonces sigue adelante y deja de quejarte.

Corsa sonrió, ya que eso era lo que necesitaba. El exo se despidió de ella colocando una mano sobre la cabeza de la insomne y camino hacia la Vanguardia, pero como si recordara algo la cazadora lo llamo.

-Cayde!- el Líder de Vanguardia ya se encontraba un par de pasos adelantado.

-Dime?

-Y tú a que le tienes miedo?

El exo bajo la mirada, sonriendo -Pues, sabes? No me gustaría perder a nadie más...-se giró y siguió su camino hacia la Vanguardia, dejando a una cazadora sorprendida.

En ese momento Corsa entendió. Debía seguir en la misión, debía seguir ayudando a Eris para terminar con la Colmena, debía seguir porque si no otros tomarían ese deber y otros morirían, y porque a pesar de que tenía miedo, tampoco quería perder a ese exo.

* * *

 **Si, este capitulo llego mas pronto de lo que pensaban debido a que el estrés de fin de semestre universitario me inspira, lo cual es bueno para ustedes mis lectores porque llegan mas capítulos. Pero es malo para mi porque en vez de estudiar, escribo XDD**

 **Creo que es mi obligacion (y seria ilogico que no lo hiciera) hablar sobre la beta de Destiny 2. Me imagino que ya la jugaron y re-contra jugaron XDD Por tema de universidad solo he podido jugar con el cazador y el titan, pero me di el lujo de jugar la campaña del modo historia en español latinoamerica e ingles, y debo decir que el doblaje latinoamericano me decepciono. Rene Garcia, te amaba cuando hablabas en Vegeta, pero Nathan Fillion te supera con creces. Ese poder y carisma que le coloca a las voces no se compara, ademas que el doblaje en general sufre de una mala traduccion y modismos. Es lamentable, porque de verdad uno quiere jugar en su idioma para hacer el juego mas cercano, como sucedio en The Last of Us, pero lo que mencione anteriormente hace que prefiera el ingles por sobre mi idioma de origen.**

 **Es mi idea o estaba mas dificil la campaña? Mas dificil en comparacion a los años que estamos jugando Destiny. No se, creo que los Cabal realmente estan enojados y lo estan demostrando XDD**

 **Ahora sigamos con el capitulo, que para eso estamos aqui.**

 **Román es todo lo contrario a Jaden. Es un titan que da la batalla de frente, odia esconderse y con su Eyasluna cree que podra contra el universo, todo esto a pesar de ser renegado y Defensor, ya que si recuerdan, los renegados no pueden revivir.**

 **Y ahora enfocandonos en Corsa, ella sabe como juega Cayde con las chicas, pero es inevitable sentirse bien con el cerca. Es su mejor amigo casi por obligacion, es el que le enseño casi todo y ademas es su Lider de Vanguardia, ambos se conocen al reves y al derecho, entonces es obvio que Corsa lo estime demasiado. El problema sera cuando ella empiece a confundir las cosas, ya que, como dije en el capitulo anterior, nuestra cazadora solo conoce el amor de los libros. Pero la duda es... Cayde tambien esta jugando?**

 _ **Guardian-Shizu-Sama: XDD Siiiii! Vamos por Crota! *puño en el aire* Por cierto, te deje un review en tu historia de Destiny, no es para que respondas, pero si para que la leas :3**_

 _ **Axel R: Lo siento por hacerlos sufrir, pero es la idea, que queden con ganas de mas. Gracias al Viajero que existen los foros de Bungie y Redit, si no jamas habria entendido o conocido el grimorio tal como lo conozco ahora, y creeme que no he investigado mas, porque es un pozo tan hondo como la Boca del Infierno XDD Tal como puse mas arriba, si usaron modismos, y lo peor es que traducen mal. Frases que en ingles significan algo aqui las colocan como calzen, y se escucha mal :c**_

 **Bueno guardianes, nos estaremos leyendo en unos dias mas en el siguiente capitulo. Que la luz del Viajero nos ampare mientras Gary aun no llega (oficialmente).**


	25. Asedio al Estratega

**Buenas tardes guardianes! Al igual que siempre, nos vemos al final!**

* * *

25.- Asedio al estratega.

 _"...Has derrotado al Puño, pero la amenaza prevalece. Rasputín es el último estratega. Los estrategas fueron los mejores sistemas de defensa jamás creados: redes inmensas compuestas de satélites y armas catastróficas para proteger a la humanidad. El ejército de Crota se concentra cerca de uno de los búnkeres escondidos del Estratega. No podemos permitir que la Colmena destruya a Rasputín, o lo que es peor... que logre controlarlo..."_

-Sigo creyendo que Eris es aterradora, no entiendo porque tiene que hablar de esa forma.

-Y de qué forma quieres que hable Román?

-Pues no sé, menos aterradora tal vez.

-Creo que ya sabes porque ella es así- dijo la cazadora revisando su fusil automático.

-Eso mismo quería comentarte- el insomne se acomodó en su asiento, acercándose a la otra insomne -No crees que es un poco raro que Eris haya sobrevivido todo este tiempo sin ningún rasguño?

-Estas bromeando?- Corsa lo miro como si hubiera dicho algo tonto -Ella era insomne y cazadora, ahora parece un esbirro.

-Sí, eso lo entiendo. Pero la Colmena destruye o ataca todo lo que no sea parte de ella, excepto a Eris, que por comer algunos gusanos ya es parte de ella?

-Y qué crees?- la cazadora se cruzó de brazos mientras esperaba la respuesta.

-Que quizás deberíamos tener más cuidado con lo que ella nos pide. Quiero creer que realmente estamos haciendo esto para detener la segunda venida de Crota y no porque le estamos ayudando a que venga aquí a la Tierra.

-Y no crees que nos daríamos cuenta? O la Vanguardia?

-Y si están o estamos tan embobados con su regreso que no lo podemos ver?

Román tenía buenos argumentos para ganar esa conversación, ya que Corsa también había pensado en eso en algún momento, pero confiaba en que la Vanguardia se daría cuenta con anticipación y la detendrían en caso de que ella quisiera hacer algo. Pero y si no se daban cuenta a tiempo?

-Bien, haremos esto: avanzaremos con cautela. Si ella nos llega a pedir algo muy extraño, rebuscado o que creamos que atenta contra lo que pensamos, esto se acaba.

-Pero aun no me dices que crees tú.

-Yo creo que...- suspiro, tomándose un momento para responder -Yo creo que podrías tener razón, pero debemos tener más argumentos o pruebas que avalen lo que dices. Irías donde Zavala solo con tus dudas?

-Tienes razón Corsa, buscaremos pruebas.

-Pero hagamos nuestro trabajo, sigamos realizando las misiones que Eris nos encomienda. Derrotar a Sardón y a los otros no es menor, ya que estamos limpiando la zona.

-Buen punto- asintió el titán -Sigamos haciendo esto y veamos que pasa en el camino.

Luego de esa conversación, ambos guardianes se aventuraban a realizar el nuevo mandato de Eris, que esta vez tenía algo extra: Rasputín.

-Habías estado con Rasputín anteriormente?- pregunto el titán mientras revisaba su cañón de mano.

-Una vez levante una antena, ahí fue cuando descubrimos que seguía con vida. Pero más interacción que esa no he tenido.

-Según lo que nos indicó Eris- dijo el espectro de Corsa apareciendo a su lado -Deberíamos poder entrar al bunker de Rasputín por algún lugar de la Costa Olvidada.

Así, la Arcadia aterrizo en el viejo cementerio de naves en el Cosmódromo, dejando a los dos guardianes listos para comenzar con la travesía. Les pidieron a sus espectros que trajeran los colibríes, se subieron y partieron.

Intentaron evitar a los Caídos que se encontraban en el lugar, pero un vándalo con francotirador le disparo al colibrí de Corsa, haciendo que se desestabilizara. Por suerte alcanzo a saltar en un buen momento evitando golpearse cuando el colibrí se estrelló. Román al escuchar la explosión detuvo su andar y se giró, notando que la cazadora estaba sin medio de transporte.

-Estas bien?- pregunto el titán llegando al lado de la insomne.

-Sí, no fue nada. Alcance a saltar justo a tiempo.

Otros disparos se escucharon en la lejanía, indicando que los Caídos habían notado la explosión y se acercaban al lugar.

-Tenemos dos opciones Corsa: nos quedamos o nos vamos.

-Creo que deberíamos quedarnos, algo así como un pre-calentamiento.

Sin ver a través de su casco, Román pudo imaginar la sonrisa de la cazadora al finalizar esa oración mientras la veía partir contra los vándalos y escorias.

- _Conozco esa mirada_ \- dijo Doris a través del casco del titán - _Y no me gusta nada._

-No sé a qué te refieres, pero por el momento guarda mi colibrí- y el insomne corrió detrás de la otra insomne cargando su _Eyasluna_.

Rápidamente ambos guardianes acabaron con los enemigos que había en el lugar, incluso los que se escondían entre las naves antiguas ya oxidadas.

-Eso fue fácil- dijo Corsa mientras guardaba el fusil automático en la espalda.

- _Lo dices porque tenías a alguien que te cuidara las espaldas_ \- dijo el espectro de la cazadora a través de su casco.

-Hey! Me imagino que ya enviaste mi colibrí donde Amanda.

 _-Así es, y dijo que estaría listo en una semana. Además agrego que "como podías destruir algo de esta forma"._

-De esa forma!? Le dijiste que me atacaron, cierto?

-Yo creo que más que preocuparte por lo que dijo Amanda, deberías empezar a resolver como llegaras a la Costa Olvidada- el espectro de Corsa apareció a su lado.

-Tranquila, yo te llevo- dijo Román a la vez que se subía a su colibrí -Hay bastante espacio aquí.

-Que!? Yo... Bueno- Corsa agradeció que su casco cubriera su rostro, o vería lo sonrojada que estaba. El titán le ayudo a subirse al colibrí -Nunca he compartido uno.

-Relájate. Solo debes poner tus manos aquí- el insomne tomo las pequeñas manos de la cazadora y las puso en su cintura -Sujétate bien o caerás. Lista?

Corsa asintió ya que por la vergüenza no podía emitir sonido alguno. Por alguna extraña razón, olvido cual era la velocidad en que se manejaban los colibrí, y cuando el titán acelero, la insomne lo abrazo fuertemente por la espalda, ya que casi se había soltado.

-Lo siento!- dijo la cazadora.

-Descuida!- y de forma intencional, acelero un poco más, haciendo que Corsa se sujetara más fuerte en un abrazo.

Avanzaron por el paso que daba a la Costa Olvidada, que era básicamente un largo pasillo de paredes pedregosas y alguna que otra cascada de agua, que caían formando un pequeño rio. Una vez que salieron del paso, se encontraron con otro cementerio, pero de barcos.

-Había escuchado de este lugar- dijo Román sobre su colibrí estático -Está repleto de Caídos, debemos tener cuidado.

Ambos guardianes bajaron del colibrí compartido y caminaron por el lugar, entre barcos oxidados por el viento marino y destruidos por los Caídos que vagaban por el lugar. Ellos jamás habían estado en ese lugar, por lo que caminaron con varias precauciones, y aun así los aguijones y escorias los encontraron, disparando, pero nada que un par de granadas no solucionaran, despejando el camino hacia donde Doris les marco en el mapa, el bunker Ras-2. Acabaron con el capitán que resguardaba el lugar y se acercaron a las escaleras que llevaban a un subterráneo.

-Escuchas eso?- dijo la insomne.

-Sí, eso es...

-Música- completo la cazadora. El sonido provenía desde el subterráneo donde tenían que bajar.

Descendieron por las escaleras siguiendo el sonido, que el espectro de Corsa definió como _música clásica_ , e indicando que _era difícil encontrar gente con buen gusto en estos tiempos_.

-Pues me alegro que te guste, pero no creo que signifique nada bueno- dijo Román.

Al llegar al final del camino, descubrieron unas puertas negras con forma de rombo que a su lado tenían un tablero, pero al intentar manipularlo fallaron, incluso sus espectros no podían ingresar al sistema. De pronto, y sin previo aviso, las puertas se abrieron, y la voz de Rasputín hablo en un idioma que ninguno de los dos entendió.

- _Es ruso-_ dijo Doris a través de la radio - _Dice que está en peligro, que entremos._

-Pues, si está pidiendo ayuda, deberíamos entrar- dijo Corsa mirando hacia el pasillo que aparecía frente a ellos.

- _Melódica forma de pedir ayuda-_ hablo el espectro de la cazadora.

-Pienso lo mismo, deberíamos entrar- complemento el titán.

Ambos guardianes con sus armas principales en mano y cargadas, avanzaron por el pasillo de forma pausada, identificando cada sonido que se escuchaba en el lugar, ya que si Rasputín advertía peligro, significaba que la Colmena ya se encontraba en el interior.

Ninguno de los dos había estado en una de las instalaciones de Rasputín, pero notaron algo extraño.

-Es como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo- dijo Corsa.

-Eso mismo note- complemento Román -Pensé que encontraríamos la misma vista que afuera.

- _Eso es porque Rasputín debe tener un sistema de auto mantenimiento-_ dijo el espectro de la insomne - _Y por lo que veo, es más eficiente que cualquier otro sistema que haya visto._

Llegaron a otro pasillo que era un poco más grande que el que se encontraban, pero la Colmena los esperaba escondidos en una emboscada. Rápidamente Corsa y Román se pusieron a cubierto detrás de unas cajas, mientras los caballeros enviaban a los esbirros por ellos.

El titán lanzo una granada que encegueció a los esbirros, acto seguido la cazadora con su fusil automático acababa con ellos con disparos precisos en la cabeza. La insomne retrocedió de dos saltos hacia atrás a la posición anterior, y saco su fusil francotirador, mientras el otro insomne avanzaba hacia los acólitos que había en el lugar.

El sonido de los disparos que hacia Corsa hacia el caballero presente, se mezclaban con los disparos secos de la _Eyasluna_ de Román contra los acólitos. Cuando limpiaron el lugar rápidamente volvieron a reunirse y a planear algo nuevo, porque más esbirros surgían desde donde se indicaba en el mapa como la cámara principal.

La cazadora activo su súper y avanzo entre los esbirros cortándoles el cuello a una velocidad sorprendente, mientras el titán disparaba desde atrás a los que se alejaban al ver la hoja de arco. Lo que no se percataron fue del caballero que había en el lugar, que al parecer, el comandaba a esos esbirros. El caballero disparo contra ellos justo en el momento en que a la insomne se le acababa su súper, pero Román lo previno, adelantándose y activando su _Amparo del alba_.

-Gracias Román- dijo Corsa -Ya te debo varias.

-Si me dejas invitarte otra bebida sin alcohol quizás deje tu deuda saldada.

La cazadora nuevamente se ruborizo dentro de su casco, agradeciendo que aún lo traía puesto. Acaso la estaba invitando a salir? Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en la propuesta, ya que el caballero venia en dirección hacia ellos.

Ambos esquivaron el golpe que dio el caballero con su arma en el suelo, pero el titán fue más rápido, girándose y disparando con su cañón de mano. Eso llamo la atención del ser de la Colmena, que iba en dirección hacia el insomne. Corsa corrió hacia él y de un salto le enterró su cuchilla en el cuello, así el caballero se deshacía en las distintas partes que lo componían.

Como si Rasputín supiera que ya se encontraba a salvo, abrió la puerta izquierda de la habitación donde se encontraban, invitándolos a pasar. Los guardianes respiraron hondo y siguieron avanzando, entrando a la nueva habitación.

-Te imaginas como debe haber sido este lugar?- pregunto Corsa mientras caminaba con su fusil automático en la mano y listo para disparar ante cualquier cosa.

-Pues, no tiene que haber sido distinto al Arrecife, repleto de gente trabajando- respondió Román caminando detrás de la cazadora.

-Espectro, busca señales de la Colmena- pidió la insomne.

-Apóyalo Doris.

Los espectros de ambos guardianes se situaron en el centro de la habitación y comenzaron a escanear, obteniendo resultados negativos.

- _Quizás deberíamos ir a la consola que está ahí detrás-_ dijo el espectro de Corsa a través de la radio - _Si alguien quiso manipular algo, tendría que hacerlo desde ahí._

Los guardianes llegaron hasta la consola que indicaba el espectro, y comenzaron a verificar en la pantalla los datos, aunque la gran mayoría no los entendían. De pronto, y sin previo aviso, una esfera de energía apareció detrás de ellos.

-Es como...

-Cuando apareció el Puño. Tomemos distancia!- grito Román.

Ambos saltaron por la baranda que había frente a ellos quedando en el centro de la habitación, mientras observaban que de la esfera de energía aparecía Omnigul. La Voluntad de Crota los observo como si los estuviera examinando, los guardianes levantaron sus armas listos para disparar. Ese gesto hizo que Omnigul gritara de forma aguda, invocando esbirros y enviándolos hacia ellos.

-Separémonos!- grito Corsa, saltando hacia la derecha, el titán asintió y salto hacia la izquierda.

Los esbirros se separaron en dos grupos siguiendo a los insomnes, y al tomar distancia pudieron eliminarlos de mejor manera sin recibir daño, pero al volver la vista hacia donde se encontraba la maga de la Colmena, esta había desaparecido. Corrieron a juntarse en donde habían revisado la consola para planear que era lo que seguía, pero Omnigul grito desde el otro lado de la habitación, justo desde donde venían ellos, e invoco a sus más poderosos aliados.

Una maga que los espectros definieron como _Resucitadoras de Crota_ apareció en el acto, junto con más esbirros y dos caballeros, todo esto mientras la Voluntad observaba paciente como sus enemigos eran derrotados.

-Y ahora?- pregunto la cazadora.

-Encárgate de la maga, yo veo al resto- dijo el titán saltando por la baranda y corriendo al encuentro con la Colmena.

-Román espera!- pero ya era tarde, el insomne ya se encontraba luchando con esbirros.

Rápidamente la insomne saco su fusil de francotirador y comenzó a dispararle a la maga que acompañaba al grupo, pero como si adivinase sus disparos, los esquivo con facilidad. Corsa decidió hacerse invisible y cambiarse de lugar, y antes de que su habilidad terminara le disparo a la maga, que no esperaba el disparo. Así lo hizo hasta que su enemigo se deshizo en cenizas, evitando cada disparo de la maga, pero lo que no pudo evitar fue caer sobre una de las marcas de invocación que había dejado en el suelo.

En el último disparo que le hizo a la maga cayó en ese círculo. Pensó que sentiría dolor, pero no fue así, ya que al caer escucho el mismo sonido que cuando había tomado la espada de ese caballero de armadura dorada. A lo lejos veía como Román acababa con los caballeros, pero no podía hacer nada, ya que una fuerza sobre ella le impedía levantarse.

 _-Corsa, tus ojos_ \- dijo el espectro a través de su casco - _Sal de ahí!_

-Eso intento espectro, pero...

De pronto, y no supo cómo, el titán paso deslizándose por su lado, arrastrándola con él y sacándola de la marca de invocación. La tomo de la cintura y se escondieron detrás de unas cajas fuera de la vista de Omnigul.

-Estas bien?- pregunto el insomne revisando a su compañera -Dime, te duele algo?

-Tranquilo, estoy bien.

-No lo estas, te vi como caías poco a poco en esa marca.

-Román, estoy bien- le dijo Corsa colocando una mano en el hombro del titán -Concentrémonos en Omnigul.

No muy convencido con la respuesta, el insomne asintió. Levanto la cabeza un poco sobre la caja y vio que otra maga con su grupo de ataque los buscaba.

-Tenemos que ver otra estrategia- dijo Román volviendo con Corsa.

-Tengo mi _Hoja de arco_ cargada.

-Y yo mi _Amparo del alba_ , pero no nos sirve de mucho ahora.

-Si nos sirve, te explico.

Luego de una corta explicación, ambos guardianes salieron corriendo detrás de la caja que los protegía. El titán activo la cúpula, envolviéndolos con firmas de vacío, y haciendo que los enemigos se dirigieran al lugar. La cazadora tomo su cuchilla y activo su súper, volviéndose invisible y saliendo de la cúpula, atacando a los esbirros y caballeros, que se deshacían entre la ceniza y firmas de arco. La maga que los acompañaba se alejó al ver que sus camaradas caían con los ataques de la insomne, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida, porque Román le lanzó una granada que la dejo ciega. Ahí aprovecharon de pedir sus ametralladoras y dispararle hasta que se deshizo en cenizas.

Omnigul se molestó con lo último que vio y se los hizo notar con un grito agudo. Detrás de ellos apareció una gran marca de invocación, y de esta surgió un ogro de la Colmena que Doris definió como _El Poder de Crota._

Los guardianes corrieron hasta donde se encontraba la consola principal y se resguardaron ahí de los disparos que lanzaba el ogro contra ellos.

-Necesitamos un nuevo plan- dijo Corsa.

-Bien, no tenemos súper, casi no queda munición pesada y el ogro cada vez se acerca. Escucho propuestas- respondió Román.

-Pensé que tu... Agh, olvídalo- la cazadora levanto la cabeza para observar, dándose cuenta que el ogro se acercaba buscándolos -Aun te quedan granadas?- el titán asintió -Necesito que le lances una, yo también le lanzare las que tengo, con eso lo dejaremos ciego y aturdido mientras le disparo con el francotirador y tú con la ametralladora.

-Y luego?

-Con eso debería bastar, y si no, creo que se acabaron mis ideas.

Sin verse muy convencido, Román siguió el plan de Corsa. Ambos insomnes lanzaron sus granadas, y tal como predijeron, el ogro quedo ciego y aturdido por el momento. El titán salió del refugio y con su ametralladora comenzó a disparar, pero cuando la cazadora iba a hacer su parte, su espectro la interrumpió.

-Ahora espectro?

- _Es importante, y creo que me lo agradecerás... bueno, no a mí precisamente._

-Huh?

A Román se le acabo la munición pesada de su ametralladora y retrocedió extrañado, ya que no escucho los disparos del fusil francotirador de Corsa. Aprovecho que el ogro estaba arrodillado recuperando fuerzas y se giró a ver, justo en el momento en que la insomne le advertía que se moviera.

-Sal de ahí Román!

-Espera, esa no es...?

Corsa salió de su refugio portando _El Creador de Sueños_ en sus manos, y cuando el insomne hubo terminado de disparar, decidió utilizarla. El arma se acomodó a su hombro al levantarla, pero aun así se le hizo pesada, siendo contrarrestado por la adrenalina liberada por el momento. Apunto y disparo. El misil que tenía tele-dirección se dirigió hacia su objetivo, llegando en un brazo y eliminándolo. El segundo misil llego de lleno a la cabeza del ogro, haciendo que se deshiciera en cenizas al igual que los anteriores.

 _El Poder de Crota_ había sido derrotado.

Corsa apunto hacia donde se encontraba Omnigul, pero no la encontró. Nuevamente habían ganado ellos.

-De donde sacaste eso!?- apareció Román a su lado -Esa arma la creo una de las tecnida de la Reina Insomne.

-Enserio? Yo... Rasputín, el me la entrego.

-Y cómo?

-Estaba en su poder y simplemente me indico donde estaba.

-Wow- exclamo el titán -Cuídala, Shuro hizo pocas de esas y hace años que no veía una.

-Quizás tú deberías usarla, yo podría ocuparla mal.

-Oh no, créeme que la ocupaste bastante bien. Pero ahora vamos, necesitamos seguir el plan original.

-Entregarle la información a Eris?

-Y con cuidado, no lo olvides.

* * *

Cuando los guardianes llegaron a la Torre, solo querían descansar de la misión que habían acabado. Lamentablemente para ellos, Eris les tenía malas noticias.

-A que te refieres con que Crota está despertando antes?- pregunto la cazadora.

-A que el ritual que lo trae de vuelta ha comenzado. Deben ir a su templo y acallar su vida, o estará aquí en la Tierra en poco tiempo.

-Pero Eris, nosotros- el titán fue callado por la ex-cazadora.

-No hay tiempo, deben ir ahora.

Román miro a Corsa preocupado y esta le devolvió la mirada. Ambos insomnes se despidieron de Eris y se dirigieron a la plazoleta donde se encontraban las bodegas.

-No lo sé- dijo Román mientras conectaba su espectro a la computadora de la bodega -Creo que no deberíamos ir.

-Pero tú la escuchaste- complemento Corsa apoyada en el pilar de la computadora -Se escuchaba desesperada.

-Y si tiene que ver con lo que conversamos hace unas horas?

-Bien, y que quieres hacer?

-Hablar con Zavala y decir lo que creemos.

-Exacto, "creemos". Zavala no va a creer rumores, debemos ir con pruebas contundentes.

-Agh! Quizás sea demasiado tarde.

-Recuerda lo que habíamos hablado. Hasta que no encontremos una prueba real de que Eris trama algo, seguiremos con esto.

* * *

 **Primer capitulo que no aparece Cayde... creo que me va a dar algo :c**

 **Aqui vemos a Román todo galan ayudando a Corsa cada vez que puede, y nuestra insomne se cohibe y sonroja cada vez que sucede. Pobresita, Cayde por un lado, Román por otro. Aunque si Jaden siguiera vivo, lo mas seguro es que Corsa se quedara con el y mandaria a volar a los otros dos que la hacen sufrir.**

 **Creo que todos en algun momento dudamos de Eris, sobretodo al fianl del TTK, en donde se le ve llevandose algo que nadie sabe que es. Corsa y Román tambien tienen esas dudas, pero no tienen como probar que estan en lo cierto o equivocados.**

 _ **LulavyNightmare: XDD creeme que me costo matarlo, pero habia que hacerlo. La muerte de Jaden significo que Corsa evolucionara, aprendiera de que la vida no es facil, y que aunque los guardianes pueden revivir, hay algunos que deciden sacrificarse. Sobre la Desconocida, solo dire que el final de este DLC tiene muuuuuucho que ver con eso. Con respecto a la beta de D2... con mi novio nos juntamos en mi casa, él llevo su PS4, instalamos otra tele y jugamos como 4 horas seguidas XDDD asi que tranquilidad, entiendo eso. Tengo un gran problema con seguir la historia en D2. Mi corazon de fan y ficker me dice que siga, pero mi beta me dice que la historia de Corsa debe terminar en D1 y que alguien mas debe tomar el mando. No se que hacer, porque de verdad quiero seguir con Corsa y patear el trasero de Gary por quitarme la Regimen SUROS, pero tambien le encuentro razon a mi beta, no se que hacer :c Awwww... muchas gracias, nunca habia pensado que los cortos fueran como el grimorio de esta historia, y ahora que lo dices tiene mucho sentido. Por supuesto que lo quiero seguir, y por lo mismo le doy prioridad a la historia principal, porque los cabos sueltos intencionales son los que dan paso a los cortos de EDNEE.**_

 _ **Axel R: Gracias! Asi es, Corsa tiene miedo, pero como vemos en este capitulo, poco a poco va adquiriendo confianza y dejando de tener miedo porque Román le va demostrando que a pesar de que todo este en contra, siempre habra una salida. El espectro de D2 lo odie, asi que si cuando se lance el juego en septiembre y sigue con la misma voz, habra que jugarlo en ingles. Aunque no me quejo, como dije antes, adoro la voz de Nathan Fillion 3**_

 **Bueno guardianes, esta vez las nota de autor fueron pocas, pero no olviden que si tienen alguna duda, consulta, queja, lanzamiento de tomates o alabanza extrema, no olvide dejar su review. Ustedes son mi retroalimentacion de que lo estoy haciendo bien o mal, y si bien empece esta historia como un tratamiento anti estres para mi, se que si lo subi aqui es porque tambien queria compartirlo con ustedes.**

 **Otro punto, si dibujan y quieren hacer algun fanart de la historia, no duden en escribirme c:**

 **Ahora si, nos vemos en el proximo capitulo, El Despertar. Que la luz del Viajero nos proteja mientras aun no llega Gary! O algo con G...**


	26. El Despertar

**Buenas tardes guardianes! Nos vemos al final!**

* * *

26.- El Despertar.

" _Bajamos seis a ese agujero. Mi orgullo me hizo creer que podíamos derrotar a Crota. Pero la Colmena salvo su alma antes de que pudiéramos destruirla, y lo demás fue solo muerte... Fallamos. Tú no puedes fallar. Pon fin al alma de Crota..."_

La Arcadia aterrizo en la Línea del Arquero, la Luna. Ahí, ambos guardianes decidieron nuevamente compartir colibrí, ya que el de la insomne aún se encontraba en reparaciones.

Pensaron que tendrían que lidiar con los Caídos de la Casa del Exilio, pero al igual que cuando Corsa encontró a Eris, los Caídos estaban aterrados por algo.

-Lo más seguro es que sea por Crota- dijo Román mientras manejaba el colibrí -Pero nunca los había visto tan escondidos.

-Yo sí, y no debe significar nada bueno.

Al llegar al Ancla de la Luz en el Océano de las Tormentas notaron que el lugar se encontraba igual de vacío que el anterior, exceptuando que cuando se acercaron a la entrada del Templo de Crota, se dieron cuenta que los Caídos del lugar estaban observando o esperando algo.

Sin hacer mucho ruido, descendieron del colibrí y avanzaron hacia donde estaban los Caídos para tomarlos por sorpresa, pero el sirviente que estaba presente noto a los visitantes, girándose apenas bajaron del colibrí y alertando al grupo.

La cazadora dio dos saltos hacia atrás y apunto con su _Régimen SUROS,_ mientras el titán avanzaba bajando enemigos con su _Eyasluna._ Los Caídos intentaron hacerles frente, pero entre lo temerosos que estaban y la sorpresa de los guardianes, no pudieron ganarles.

-Nunca es así de fácil- dijo Román revisando al sirviente destruido.

-Lo sé, de verdad que estaban extraños- replico Corsa.

Avanzaron por el camino de paredes grises que los guiaba hacia el Templo, cuando Doris les advirtió que tuvieran cuidado.

- _Nave ataúd de la Colmena!_

La insomne pidió su fusil de francotirador y avanzo con cautela, confirmando la información del espectro femenino.

-Si me quedo aquí podría cubrirte mientras avanzas- dijo la cazadora sin quitar la vista de la mira del fusil.

-Eres suficientemente veloz como para bajar a esas magas? Sin olvidar a la nave ataúd que esta sobre nosotros y que no dudara en atacarnos.

-Sabes?- Corsa bajo su fusil y miro a Román -A veces eres demasiado pesimista.

-Recuerdas que soy _Defensor_? No puedo ir siempre de frente.

-Solo no, pero si voy contigo ya no tendrás que enfrentar a todos tu solo. Vamos.

-No, espera- el titán le tomo el brazo y la trajo nuevamente hacia donde estaban -Tu fuerte es la distancia. Iré yo, tú vigila mi espalda.

-Pensé que ya no querías ser la punta de flecha- respondió la insomne cruzándose de brazos.

-Se te olvida que _Defensor_ también incluye tu protección. Toma ese fusil, nos vemos abajo- y en un movimiento que la cazadora no esperaba, el titán tomo el casco de ella y lo choco suavemente con el suyo, se levantó y bajo corriendo hacia la Colmena.

- _Definitivamente no entiendo porque todos te quieren proteger o cuidar-_ dijo el espectro de Corsa a través de la radio.

Rápidamente la insomne tomo su fusil y a través de la mira siguió al otro insomne, que bajaba a punta de disparos y esquivando. Corsa apunto hacia las magas y disparo, haciendo que se deshicieran en cenizas. La nave ataúd disparo esferas de energía de vacío hacia la cazadora, pero el disparo era tan lento que la insomne simplemente se hizo invisible y descendió hacia donde se encontraba el titán, que ya tenía la zona limpia. La nave de la Colmena decidió que era hora de irse y desapareció en un portal.

Después de esa bienvenida por parte de los seres de la Colmena, supieron de inmediato que las cosas no serían fáciles al interior del Templo de Crota. Por la misma razón, se prepararon con munición pesada, secundaria y primaria, además de granadas. Y tal como lo predijeron, la Colmena parecía esperarlos.

A medida que bajaban por el interior del Templo, los seres de la Colmena parecían multiplicarse. Esbirros, acólitos, caballeros y magas, todos dispuestos a no dejarlos pasar para detener el ritual que traería de vuelta al hijo de Oryx. Pero los guardianes supieron defenderse bien, derrotando a cada horda que se les cruzaba, con estrategia, inteligencia y sobre todo trabajo en equipo.

Llegaron al lugar donde Corsa había detenido el ritual con la espira del Viajero, donde su espectro había sido dañado, pero esta vez, una nueva puerta se encontraba abierta.

-Volver a estar aquí después de tanto tiempo- comento la cazadora mirando el lugar.

-Cuánto tiempo?- pregunto el titán.

-Tres meses aproximadamente, estábamos realizando una misión para el Orador.

 _-Pero ahora estamos en otra espectacular misión_ \- hablo Doris a través de la radio - _Es por ahí._

El espectro les indico que debían avanzar por la puerta recientemente descubierta, y que no presentaba ningún atisbo de luz, solo oscuridad. Ambos guardianes se adentraron por ese pasillo, apoyados por sus espectros que iluminaban el camino, ya que había pasillos que no tenían fin. De pronto, y a lo lejos divisaron una tenue luz verde, que al acercarse notaron que era una de esas marcas de invocación de las magas de la Colmena.

-Ten cuidado Corsa- advirtió Román.

-Creo que ya aprendí desde la última vez, no es necesario que me estés cuidando todo el tiempo.

-Si te molesta que me preocupe por ti, solo dime.

-No es que me moleste, es solo que crees que voy a morir en cualquier momento de la forma más ridícula que existe.

-Ja ja ja! Lo siento, es mi natura-

Pero algo interrumpió al insomne, haciendo que ambos se pusieran en guardia. Un rugido gutural que se extendió por todo el pasillo, y que provoco que los guardianes se pusieran en alerta. Siguieron avanzando por el oscuro pasillo con sus armas en posición, hasta que llegaron a una parte del pasillo que tenía luz, guardando sus espectros. De pronto, y sin previo aviso, los acólitos comenzaron a salir, disparándoles.

Corsa disparaba manteniendo la distancia con la mira de su fusil automático, mientras Román con su cañón de mano eliminaba a los esbirros que decidían acercarse mucho a ellos. En un momento la ella activo su súper y salió detrás del otro insomne, y en menos tiempo del que se habían tardado en llegar los elimino a todos, incluyendo a un caballero que les disparaba desde la distancia.

-Ves que puedo defenderme sola?- dijo la cazadora cuando su súper se terminó.

-O sea debo creer que tu podrías contra toda la Colmena- respondió el titán mientras se acercaba a ella.

-No toda la Colmena, no exageres.

-Pues yo sí creo que podrías contra varios de la Colmena, tienes estrategia, algo que yo no tengo. Tus planes siempre nos salvan.

-Eso es porque Cayde puso énfasis a que aprendiera eso. Los cazadores generalmente andan solos por la vida y deben saber cómo enfrentar muchas situaciones.

-Y tú quieres seguir haciendo esto sola?

-Me cuesta seguir el paso de otros- dijo Corsa, para luego darle un pequeño golpe en el brazo a Román -Pero tú has sido mi mejor compañero ja ja ja!- y avanzo hacia la siguiente habitación.

-Si...- se sobo el brazo donde había recibido el golpe -Tú también has sido mi mejor compañera.

- _Corsa no escucho eso, pero yo si-_ hablo Doris a través de la radio - _Es bueno saber qué piensas eso._

 _-_ Oh, vamos Doris, no te pongas celosa.

Pero la queja de la insomne que se había aventurado sola en la habitación siguiente detuvo la conversación, donde su espectro agrego un simple _luego hablamos._ El avance no fue distinto a lo que ya habían visto, acólitos, magas y caballeros tratando de impedirles el paso, mientras los guardianes avanzaban imponiendo sus reglas y siempre evitando caer en las marcas de invocación.

Hasta que llegaron a la habitación donde se realizaba el ritual.

Un gran cristal verde oscuro, cuatro magas Resurrectoras y cuatro caballeros arrodillados. Ese era el contenido de la habitación, siendo el cristal el centro de la atención, que en su interior se podía ver la sombra de alguien que los guardianes supusieron que era Crota. Ambos insomnes se acercaron a una roca que había en la entrada y sin ser vistos planearon lo que harían.

-Sabes que esto será un caos cuando entremos, cierto?

-Lo sé, por lo mismo debemos planear bien que haremos.

-Creo que los caballeros son nuestra prioridad, las magas están demasiado preocupadas en traer a Crota de vuelta.

-Bien, ya se lo que haremos.

Ambos guardianes salieron detrás de la roca portando sus ametralladoras y disparando a los caballeros directamente a la cabeza, donde en cuestión de minutos y algunos movimientos esquivos, hicieron que los seres de la Colmena se deshicieran en cenizas. Después de ese tiroteo, las magas se dieron cuenta que los guardianes habían llegado al lugar, pero solo una fue a su encuentro, ya que las otras tres debían seguir con el ritual.

La maga encargada de derrotarlos invoco esbirros a su encuentro. Román y Corsa decidieron separarse para abarcar más terreno, así la cazadora retrocedió un par de saltos y se posiciono con su fusil francotirador detrás de la roca de la entrada, dándole disparos a la maga. El titán por otra parte, llamaba la atención de los esbirros para luego acabar con ellos con una escopeta que había traído para la ocasión.

La maga y los esbirros fueron eliminados con facilidad, pero al parecer las otras magas habían terminado con su trabajo, porque comenzaron a disparar a los guardianes e invocar seres de la Colmena.

-Espero que tengas un plan para esto!- dijo Román llegando al lado de Corsa y cubriéndose con la roca.

-No pensé que las tres nos atacarían al mismo tiempo! Esta roca no aguantara mucho más y el cristal es nuestra prioridad!- contesto la insomne cubriéndose de los disparos.

-Se me ocurre algo. Hazte invisible y dispárales a las magas. Si las confundes lo suficiente poder terminarlas con la ametralladora.

Justo en ese momento la roca se destruía detrás de ellos. Ambos guardianes se miraron, asintieron y se separaron, ya sabían que hacer. La insomne se volvió invisible mientras el otro insomne lanzaba granadas cegadoras. Cuando las magas se vieron ciegas comenzó el espectáculo.

No sabían de donde venían los disparos, e intentaron invocar más esbirros para que los buscaran, pero una a una caían las Resurrectoras, hasta que la última se deshizo en cenizas. De pronto, y sin que los guardianes lo notaran, el cristal comenzó a elevarse, y cuando la última maga cayo, el cristal le disparo a Corsa, que era la que estaba más cerca de él.

Román vio el disparo y corrió donde la cazadora que yacía en el suelo, pero el cristal no se lo permitió, disparando ráfagas de energía que el titán tuvo que esquivar y esconderse detrás de los grandes huesos que decoraban el lugar.

Por suerte, el cristal dejo de enfocarse en Corsa y disparaba solo a Román.

La insomne poco a poco comenzó a levantarse del suelo, no supo que la había golpeado tan fuerte, hasta que vio el gran cristal disparando hacia el otro lado de la habitación. Ajusto la vista de su casco y se dio cuenta que era el titán. Tomo su ametralladora y verifico la munición, la cantidad no destruiría el cristal, pero llamaría su atención lo suficiente como para que el titán pudiera salir de ahí.

El cristal dejo de dispararle a Román y este de inmediato saco su escopeta y se acercó lo más que pudo al cristal, comenzando a dispararle la cantidad de balas por minuto que le permitía el arma.

Al parecer ya le habían hecho bastante daño, porque el cristal mostro signos de quebrarse en cualquier momento, y por lo mismo, lanzo una onda de energía que cubrió el suelo. Román solo salto y sobrepaso la onda de energía, recargando su escopeta, pero Corsa no la vio a tiempo y la recibió de lleno, haciendo que fuera lanzada varios metros.

El Alma de Crota tardo un momento en recuperarse de esa defensa, por lo que la cazadora le advirtió al otro insomne que aprovechara de disparar. Justo en ese instante, y como si el cristal la hubiera oído, comenzó a disparar hacia la insomne, que aún no lograba levantarse bien debido a que había sido herida en un muslo.

Román vio la escena y en cosa de segundos debía decidir. Si atacaba el cristal el Alma de Crota se destruiría, pero Corsa podría morir en el intertanto.

La insomne se arrastró lo más rápido que pudo detrás de una roca, pero escuchaba los disparos del cristal acercándose cada vez más, hasta que de un momento a otro ya no los escucho. Se giró a ver que sucedía y se encontró con el titán utilizando su _Amparo del Alba_ , protegiéndola.

El Alma de Crota aprovecho la distracción y desapareció, haciendo caer el pesado cristal sobre el suelo, partiéndose a la mitad.

-Te encuentras bien?- pregunto el titán.

-Tenías que destruirlo! Era nuestra oportunidad!

-Acaso debía destruirlo y dejar que te mataran? Crees que habría hecho eso?

-Pues debiste Román! Ahora escapo.

-Lamento colocarte a ti antes que la misión!- dijo el titán, oyéndose algo afectado, y que la cazadora noto.

-Yo... lo siento. No quise...

-Descuida- el insomne se acercó a Corsa y le ayudo a levantarse -Era una decisión del momento. Debemos volver con Eris y contarle lo que sucedió.

* * *

Sabían que Eris era extraña e inspiraba miedo, pero nunca pensaron en la reacción que tendría al saber lo que había sucedido con el Alma de Crota.

Había quedado en un estado de shock leve, en donde solo se apoyó en la baranda del lugar con una mano mientras que con la otra sostenía su cabeza.

-Eris, lo siento, de verdad lo intentamos pero-

-Estamos perdidos- dijo al fin la ex-cazadora -Es el fin y Crota vendrá.

-Aun no- dijo Román -Si pedimos la autorización de la Vanguardia podremos-

-Bajar?- Eris lo miro con una cara que les inspiro miedo -Bajar igual que como lo hicimos nosotros?

-Debemos hacerlo- respondió Corsa -Hay que derrotar definitivamente a Crota.

-No pueden, morirán ahí abajo.

-Eso no lo sabes Eris. Corsa, vamos con Zavala- y el titán camino hacia la Vanguardia seguido de la cazadora, ambos muy decididos. Mientras Eris los veía con tristeza, sabiendo que morirían en ese lugar.

* * *

-Oh, vamos Tevis, yo creo que beber absenta antes de ir a explorar te está haciendo mal.

-Cayde, te hablo en serio. Del otro lado de la muralla pasan cosas que no tienen explicación.

-Si claro, como esa vez cuando me contaste sobre- pero no pudo terminar su frase, ya que por su lado paso un titán y detrás de él, Corsa -Dame un momento- y se giró llamando a la cazadora.

-Luego te explico- respondió la insomne apresuradamente, y siguió caminando para reunirse con el Comandante.

-Wow, y yo que creí que tenías autoridad aquí exo- dijo Tevis cruzándose de brazos.

-Porque no te vas a buscar más historias con las que entretener a tus aburridos _Acechadores_?

-Es una apuesta?

Cayde lo miro con fastidio y despacho rápidamente al veterano cazador. Se giró hacia su puesto, pero no despego la mirada hacia lo que sucedía en el puesto del Líder Titán. Pasados unos minutos, Zavala envió a llamar a Ikora y Cayde donde se estaba realizando la improvisada reunión.

La humana llego al lado del Comandante, pero el exo se posiciono en el medio de ambos insomnes guardianes, rodeándoles los hombros con sus brazos. Obviamente se ganó las miradas de duda de todos, pero si eso mantenía a esos insomnes separados, entonces le importaba poco el resto.

-Necesitas algo Zavala?- pregunto el Líder Cazador.

-Si. Por favor Román, resume todo lo que sucedió.

-Disculpe señor, pero prefiero que lo haga Corsa, sé que tendrá las palabras precisas para lo ocurrido- y miro a la cazadora con una leve sonrisa, que fue respondida por la aludida.

-Claro Corsa, ilústranos- dijo el exo con notorio sarcasmo.

-Pues, básicamente hicimos las misiones que Eris nos encomendó, pero al destruir el cristal que contenía el Alma de Crota, fallamos al final, dejándolo escapar. Ahora estamos pidiendo autorización para ir con una escuadra completa a la Boca del Infierno y destruir a Crota, ya que aún no obtiene la totalidad de su poder.

-Estas pidiendo que enviemos nuevamente seis guardianes a ese lugar?- dijo Ikora un tanto molesta -Es ridículo, me opongo totalmente a enviar guardianes a una muerte segura.

-Debemos hacerlo- hablo Zavala -Es importante acabar con este enemigo antes de que él decida traer a su ejército aquí.

-No recuerdas lo que le sucedió a la escuadra de Eriana?- volvió a arremeter la Líder Hechicera -Y ellos sabían mucho más de lo que saben ustedes dos.

-Con todo respeto Líder Ikora- hablo Corsa -Creo que nosotros estamos mejor preparados que la escuadra de Eriana-3. Ellos fueron directamente a destruir a Crota, mientras que nosotros hemos acabado con varios de sus generales, y obviamente aprendiendo de ellos.

-Es un suicidio- término la humana.

-Es necesario- aclaro el Líder Titán.

-Emm... chicos- hablo Cayde, separándose de los guardianes -Si quieren saber mi opinión, y solo si les interesa, yo creo que hay que autorizar la escuadra.

-Recuerdas que Corsa es una guardiana que no puede revivir?- esta vez Ikora fue más directa -No la enviaras a su muerte.

-No, y por lo mismo la envió- respondió el exo -Creo que le he enseñado lo suficiente como para que no muera de inmediato, además confío bastante en ella como para saber que saldrá de ese agujero con la cabeza de Crota en sus manos.

La insomne se impresiono, no había oído hablar a Cayde así de ella, por lo que sonrió, dándose cuenta no solo el Líder Cazador, si no que Román también.

-Alguna otra objeción Ikora?- la aludida negó -Bien. Corsa, cuanta gente tienes en tu escuadra?

-Pues...- la insomne comenzó a contar con sus dedos recordando los nombres de los integrantes -Me falta uno señor, solo tengo cinco contactos.

-Bien, revisare si Jonás esta desocu-

- _No!_

Cayde, Corsa y Román negaron al unísono interrumpiendo al Líder Titán, recibiendo las miradas de sorpresa de Zavala e Ikora.

-Por favor?- agrego la cazadora, tratando de hacer menos obvio que no querían que el titán fuera con ellos.

-Entonces te enviare a una de mis hechiceras- dijo Ikora -Necesitaras toda la ayuda posible si quieren salir de ahí con vida.

-Muchas gracias Líder Ikora. Diga a su guardiana que nos juntaremos en el puesto de Amanda en una hora.

-Necesito que envíes los nombres de los integrantes de la escuadra a todos- hablo Zavala -Y que pasen con el Intendente de la Vanguardia para que pidan la munición que necesiten.

-Muchas gracias señor.

El Comandante dio la pequeña reunión por terminada, pidiendo que partieran a sus deberes. Cayde llamo a Corsa antes de que se retirara de la Vanguardia, pero no solo se giró ella, Román también lo hizo.

-Puedes retirarte titán- dijo el exo haciendo un movimiento de mano indicando que se fuera -Es con ella que quiero hablar.

-Con todo respeto señor, pero mi Líder es el Comandante.

-Estas desautorizándome en mi propio puesto?

-Ya basta- Corsa estaba entre los dos, así que debía calmar las cosas, que de un momento a otro se enteró que ambos se odiaban -Román, nos vemos donde Amanda en una hora -El titán asintió y se retiró -Y tú, saca la mano de la cuchilla- le dijo al exo.

-Que se cree ese-

-Que querías decirme Cayde.

-Ah, sí, cierto- busco algo en su bolsillo trasero y se lo entregó a la insomne.

-Pero esto es-

-Un engrama excepcional, sí.

-Y que es... no, espera, es lo que creo que es?

-Necesitas fuego para quemar la Colmena.

-Lo siento, no puedo recibirla- e hizo el gesto de devolverle el engrama dorado -Es demasiada responsabilidad.

-Y por lo mismo- el exo le tomo la barbilla y le obligo a mirarle -Debes volver y entregármela en las manos.

Y en ese momento Corsa entendió. No solo le estaba entregando la _Gjallarhorn_ para ayudarla en el ataque hacia Crota, también era una garantía para que volviera. Sonrió.

-No esperes que te la entregue limpia y reluciente- le dedico una última sonrisa y se retiró, mientras Cayde observaba como se alejaba hacia la salida.

-Ya no te veo muy seguro de tu "confianza hacia ella" exo- dijo Ikora en un tono acido, sacándolo de sus pensamiento. El Líder Cazador solo hizo un gesto sin importancia y se giró hacia su puesto, pareciendo menos preocupado de lo que realmente estaba.

* * *

 **Y aunque no lo crean, les he traido un nuevo capitulo... Yay!**

 **Me imagino que habran notado que estoy subiendo capitulos bastante seguidos, eso sucede cuando la autora ya termino el semestre y esta de vacaciones. Quizas suba otro capitulo en un par de dias mas, ya que debo aprovechar estos momentos que tengo para poder escribir. Claro que esta semana de vacaciones se terminara la proxima semana, asi que tratare de por lo menos terminar este DLC para que en el inicio de mi semestre academico quedemos en la entrada del segundo DLC: La Casa de Los Lobos.**

 **Yo les adverti que este DLC lo haria corto, ya que sus misiones son cortas, y lo que importa es la raid que trae, aunque sin dejar de lado la intrigante historia de Corsa.**

 **Hablando con mi beta, notamos que Román es un romantico (no, no tiene nada que ver su nombre con su actitud XDD). Es un insomne al que le gusta hacer las cosas a la antigua, cuidar de sus cercanos y como no, defenderlos, tal como los chicos que Corsa leia en los libros cuando limpiaba. A ella le cuesta entender un poco esto, ya que si bien Jaden y Cayde hacen lo mismo (lo de protegerla y cuidarla), no es de la misma forma que lo hace Román.**

 **Si lo notaron, cambie el final de la ultima mision del DLC. Porque? Porque no me calza que destruimos el cristal con el Alma de Crota (dandole la alegria a Eris de que por fin Crota habia muerto) y de pronto bum! Tenemos que ir a derrotar a Crota a la Boca del Infierno. No, no me calza. Asi que mejor hice que escapara.**

 _ **Guardian-Shizu-Sama: Cayde se pone celoso. No tiene ninguna relacion con Corsa, pero aun asi le molesta que se acerquen mucho a ella, y lo hara notar XDD**_

 _ **KAYTRANADA: QUE!? Acabo de leer que "olvidaste" tu pasion por Destiny? A 35 dias de Destiny 2!? Dime donde vives porque ire de inmediato a reinstalar Destiny 1. Si, te lo hare jugar de nuevo 7n7... XDD Obvio que la seguire, y sip, me encanta escribir las escenas de ambos y su interaccion con el mundo, y creeme que habrian muchas mas si mi cable a tierra AKA beta no me controlara XDD**_

 _ **Guest: XDD aprovechen este pequeño momento de actualizaciones continuas, cuando vuelva a clases los capitulos llegaran cada dos o tres semanas :c Tal como dije anteriormente, Román es un romantico, ese que se fija en los pequeños detalles. Lastima que Cayde se coloque celoso XDD**_

 **A solo 35 dias de Destiny 2, les quiero hacer la siguiente pregunta: Les gustaria que Corsa siguiera en Destiny 2? O creen que su historia deberia terminar en Destiny 1? Estoy pensando en el final (que no sera muy pronto) y eso me tiene con ansiedad.**

 **Bien guardianes, espero sus respuestas! Nos estamos leyendo! Y que la luz del Viajero los ampare c:**


	27. El Fin de Crota (parte I)

**Ufff! Después de casi cuanto... dos meses? Ha llegado un nuevo cápitulo. Yay! Nos vemos al final!**

* * *

26.- El Fin de Crota (parte I)

-Donde vamos Corsa? Aún faltan unos veinte minutos para que se reúnan todos donde Amanda.

-Lo se espectro, pero no vamos donde Amanda.

-Y entonces?

-Debo despedirme antes de partir a la Luna.

-Despedirte? No entiendo- el espectro se veía confundido, pero al notar por donde avanzaban, unió las piezas -Ok, ya entendí.

Bajaron por las escaleras que estaban bajo el puesto de la Secta Guerra Futura, llegando a donde los cazadores suelen pasar el rato. Y ahí estaba el, reparando a un exo.

-Bien exo, si dejas de practicar de escudo, quizás tus partes duren más.

-Gracias Jacky- respondió el guardián -Mi espectro te enviara el pago.

Mientras el mecánico se despedía, vio llegar a la insomne, y como si todo el cansancio se hubiera ido, volvía a tener las energías repuestas.

-Corsa, hija! Qué bueno verte por aquí- y la abrazo.

-Sí, yo... también me alegro de verte- dijo tímidamente, aun no se acostumbraba a tener al exo tan cerca.

-Wow, nunca te había visto con tu armadura. Te ves como toda una guardiana.

-Es una de las más económicas, no es gran cosa.

-Pero hija, si necesitas lumen para pagar algo-

-Que? No! Gracias, de verdad estoy bien.

-Bien, entonces a que debo tu visita? Digo, no es que quiera que te vayas.

-Yo... Venía a despedirme.

-Huh?- Jacky cambio el rostro a uno de preocupación -Sucedió algo? Te trasladaron?

-No es eso, es solo que voy a una misión.

-Pero ya has hecho misiones, que tiene esta de especial?

-Que un grupo anterior murió en el mismo lugar- dijo Corsa bajando la cabeza.

-Ven aquí- el exo se apoyó en su mesa de trabajo y le tomo las manos a la cazadora -Vas sola?- la insomne negó con la cabeza -Entonces cuál es tu preocupación?

-Que debemos derrotar a un dios y todos creen que moriremos ahí abajo.

-Entonces demuéstrales que no será así. Sé que eres capaz de grandes cosas, y rodeada de la gente correcta llegaras a buen puerto -la abrazo y le beso el cabello -Confió en que volverás, te estaré esperando pequeña.

-Gracias Jacky.

-Además, cuando vuelvas tendrás que ayudarme a cerrar la mecánica. Hay varias cosas que creo que te gustara volver a ver.

Corsa se despidió de su padre y avanzo por la escalera, tratando de no pensar en que sucedería si fallaban. Lo sacarían de la Torre? O peor aún, el moriría de pena al perder a su hija por segunda vez? Pero los pensamientos se alejaron cuando subiendo las escaleras se encontró a Román en el puesto de Amanda. Era el primero en llegar.

-Wow- dijo la cazadora -Que puntual.

-Siempre soy puntual para mis citas- respondió el titán, haciendo que la insomne se sonrojara.

-Oh, por cierto, quería pedirte disculpas.

-Por? No recuerdo que hayas hecho nada malo.

-No yo, Cayde, en la Vanguardia.

-Ja ja ja! Eso, tranquila. No iba a pelear con él.

-Es que es un poco temperamental y-

-Sobreprotector- ambos guardianes se giraron a ver quién había completado la frase, notando que dos insomnes llegaban al lugar -Hablaban de Cayde, cierto?

-Scatmya!- dijo Corsa -Pensé que no vendrías.

-Realmente crees que me perdería la oportunidad de bajar a patear el trasero de un dios de la Colmena? Además, claro, del sermón que me dio Cayde sobre cuidarte y todo eso.

Los cuatro rieron, mientras llegaba a reunirse con ellos un quinto integrante.

-Corsa?

-Aelita ven! Aun no hablamos nada importante.

Y mientras los cinco guardianes conversaban, llego el sexto guardián.

-Misha?- dijo la insomne de cabello rojo.

-Que esperabas- dijo la exo -Ikora me pidió que les cuidara la espalda, y viendo los que son, necesitaran un _Aedo_ con ustedes.

-Bien, ya que estamos todos reunidos- hablo Corsa -Creo que deberíamos empezar con esto. Primero los nombrare a todos, ya que no todos se conocen: _Román, Aelita, Scatmya, Zorie, Misha_ y yo, _Corsa._ Lo segundo será definir el Líder de escuadra. Por lo que conozco de ustedes, podría decir que el mejor candidato para ese puesto es Scatmya, ya que es Líder de un clan y sabe cómo manejar grupos grandes de guardianes, están todos de acuerdo?- nadie se opuso -Bien, ahora a seguir con la misión.

-Sí, eso- hablo Misha -Tengo una duda, ya que me imagino que nunca han bajado ahí, me incluyo, y no tendremos idea con que nos enfrentaremos.

-Por lo mismo es que me conseguí el diario de Toland- respondió Corsa -Y por lo que pudo leer mi espectro, hay varias anotaciones sobre lo que podríamos encontrar abajo.

-Toland- dijo Misha -El mismo guardián que murió ahí abajo nos dará catedra sobre lo que hay ahí, eso estas diciendo?

-Toland no murió por no seguir sus propios consejos- respondió Zorie -Netamente fue porque se volvió un poco loco.

-Entonces, con que nos encontraremos ahí abajo según el diario?- pregunto Aelita.

-Pues, según eso, _"es un largo camino repleto de puzles y encrucijadas"_ , textual- completo Corsa.

-Ok, no tienen idea de nada- dijo Misha cruzándose de brazos -Genial!

-Un momento Misha- hablo Scatmya -Deja de ser tan pesimista, nadie ha estado ahí abajo, y si bien tenemos un diario para guiarnos, también tenemos que poner de nuestra parte. Continúa Corsa.

-Bien, como tercer punto, la Vanguardia nos dio acceso a su Intendente para obtener la munición que necesitemos, así que antes de partir pueden pasar por ahí y recargar sus armas- la cazadora avanzo al centro del grupo -Señores, una vez que bajemos a la Boca del Infierno, no podremos volver hasta que Crota este eliminado. Esa es nuestra meta. No quiero obligar a nadie a ir, si los convoque fue para contarles lo que sucedería en la misión, pero están en todo su derecho de irse, así que les pregunto, quieren ir a derrotar a Crota?

La afirmación fue unánime.

* * *

-Creo que nunca había visto la fosa de la Boca del Infierno tan cerca- dijo Román.

-Se vuelve peor a medida que avanzas- complemento Corsa.

La cazadora avanzo entre el grupo que había recién llegado y camino por el suelo lunar hacia la plataforma redonda que había en el lugar, en donde está comenzó a iluminarse formando figuras extrañas en el suelo.

El grupo de guardianes se acercó a la plataforma, notando como esta se iluminaba formando especies de runas.

-Estas segura de esto Corsa?- pregunto Aelita.

-Así fue como entre la primera vez. Por cierto chicos, una advertencia- el grupo de guardianes le puso atención -Abajo es oscuro, y por lo que pude detectar la primera vez, hay esbirros de la oscuridad por doquier. La idea es ir en silencio y poder pasar la primera etapa.

-Tienes el diario a mano?- dijo Zorie.

-Mi espectro lo tiene, así que una vez que nos encontremos abajo comenzamos a ver que tiene para nosotros.

El puente se formó mostrando un camino hacia la entrada de la Boca del Infierno, con rocas que flotaban emitiendo una niebla verde. Corsa avanzo hasta el puente para mostrarle a sus compañeros que todo estaba bien, o al menos dentro de la amenaza que representaba bajar a ese lugar. Camino por el pasillo hasta llegar al portal que conducía hacia las profundidades de la Luna y los llamo desde ahí. Los guardianes, algo temerosos, avanzaban por el puente mirando por donde pisaban.

-Bien chicos- dijo Corsa -Hora de bajar- y se lanzó por el portal hacia abajo.

Todos la miraron sorprendidos, pero Román fue el primero en lanzarse siguiendo a la cazadora. Detrás de él se lanzó Scatmya, Zorie y Aelita, mientras que Misha pensó bastante en el salto que daría, hasta que sintió que una fuerza la empujaba hacia el portal, cayendo hacia el interior.

Una vez que el grupo se reencontró abajo, se dieron cuenta que era tal como les había comentado Corsa, todo oscuro.

-Y bien?- pregunto Scatmya -Que sigue?

 _-Primero, no deben hacer tanto ruido, no queremos atraer algo que no queremos-_ comento el espectro de Corsa por la radio de los cascos - _Segundo, si pude descifrar correctamente el diario, habla de unas "lámparas" que deben "encenderse" con la luz de un guardián. Creo que Toland necesitaba más vida social._

-Bien chicos- hablo Zorie -Busquen algo como lámparas, antes que los esbirros las encuentren por nosotros.

Ninguno de los guardianes salió de la plataforma en la que estaban, y con las miras de sus armas buscaron alrededor.

-Creo que encontré algo- hablo Aelita -Sera eso de ahí?

Los seis guardianes guiaron sus miradas hacia el camino que había a un costado de la plataforma, en donde en el fondo se lograba ver algo brillando de forma tenue.

-Iré yo- dijo Corsa -Puedo hacerme invisible y acercarme mejor.

Ninguno negó la idea y dejaron que la cazadora de Arco activara su habilidad. Corsa se hizo invisible y corrió lo más rápido y silenciosamente que pudo hacia la luz tenue que brillaba. Cuando se acercó y la toco, se dio cuenta que era una piedra, y que con el toque de su mano se encendió.

 _Una lámpara que se enciende con la luz de un guardián,_ pensó la insomne, justo en el momento en que su habilidad se acababa, dejándose ver para los esbirros. Estos rápidamente notaron a la cazadora, que intento defenderse con golpes de su cuchilla, cuando de pronto vio que Zorie corría en dirección hacia ella y activaba su _Puño del Caos._ Detrás de él, venia el resto del grupo.

-Chicos, las lámparas se encienden cuando se tocan!- dijo Corsa.

-Entonces a buscar las otras!- respondió Scatmya a la vez que le lanzaba una de sus cuchillas a un esbirro lejano.

Los guardianes rodearon la lámpara recién activada y comenzaron a buscar hacia la oscuridad por otra luz tenue. Aelita noto a lo lejos la siguiente lámpara a la derecha de ellos y les advirtió a sus compañeros, los cuales dejaron la lámpara actual y avanzaron a la siguiente.

Scatmya y Corsa iban a la cabeza del grupo porque eran más rápidas guiando el paso al resto, como habían pozos de donde salían los esbirros, Misha corría detrás de ellas para quitarles esbirros de encima que se iban acercando con sus _Granadas de fusión,_ mientras Román, Zorie y Aelita iban al final del grupo defendiendo las espaldas. Cada vez que llegaban a una lámpara, se detenían los seis alrededor de esta y buscaban la siguiente, sintiéndose casi satisfechos por la mecánica que estaban creando.

A medida que avanzaban iban escuchando explosiones a la distancia, así que cuando se detuvieron en una de las lámparas notaron que las primeras que habían encendido emitían una onda de energía que las volvía a dejar apagadas, por lo que les incito a apresurarse. En las lámparas nueve y trece se toparon con caballeros de armadura pesada, pero nada que un _Arma Dorada_ y una _Hoja de Arco_ no pudieran vencer.

Contaron dieciséis lámparas cuando llegaron al final, o a lo que ellos creían que era el final. En el lugar había una plataforma casi idéntica a la que se encontraba en el principio de la Boca del Infierno.

-Y ahora espectro?- pregunto Corsa.

 _-El diario no dice nada de este lugar, pero habla que las lámparas despertaran al guardián del lugar._

Y no tuvieron que esperar mucho, ya que la plataforma comenzó a emitir runas lumínicas en el suelo, mientras a lo lejos se escuchó el rugido de un ogro de la colmena.

-Ese debe ser el guardián- dijo Misha.

Los primeros en aparecer fueron los esbirros, así que Román les pidió a todos que se reunieran con él y activo su _Amparo del Alba_ , resguardando a los guardianes. Los esbirros no lograban entrar al escudo ya que quedaban confusos y ciegos con la luz que emitía el escudo del titán. Los guardianes se aprovecharon de eso y mientras Román sostenía el escudo, ellos se dedicaron a bajar la cantidad de esbirros.

El ogro llego a una distancia en que podía disparar y lo hizo, haciendo que Román no pudiera sostener por mucho tiempo más su súper. Rápidamente Zorie se escabullo entre los pocos esbirros que quedaban y saco la _Rompehielos,_ dándole tres disparos certeros a la cabeza del ogro.

-Su armadura es demasiado fuerte!- dijo Zorie volviendo al grupo que ya había acabado con los esbirros, pero se aproximaban más -Aun así no debe quedarle mucho de vida!

Román cayó de rodillas al suelo, ya que estaba exhausto por el uso de su escudo. Corsa se acercó a él, pero el titán le comento que se encontraba bien.

-Misha, Aelita, ustedes nos cubrirán. Zorie usa tu rifle cuando te diga- dijo Scatmya.

La cazadora solar activo su súper y disparo sus tres balas hacia el ogro: un disparo a la pierna izquierda, otro a la pierna derecha y el tercero al brazo derecho. Como el ogro aun seguía vivo y se arrastraba hacia ellos disparándoles con la energía que le quedaba, la cazadora le aviso a Zorie que dio dos disparos a la cabeza del ogro, haciendo que se desintegrara junto con el resto de los esbirros que aún quedaban.

Los guardianes suspiraron aliviados, justo al momento en que una gran puerta se abría a sus espaldas. Cuando creyeron que había terminado el desafío, escucharon más esbirros desde lo lejos, y comenzaron a correr por el puente recién formado hacia la puerta que se había abierto, mostrando una luz al final del camino. Sin dudarlo, los seis saltaron hacia el otro lado de la luz, aun sin saber que había del otro lado.

* * *

-Dónde estamos?- pregunto Misha.

-Pues... yo diría que en una habitación- respondió Aelita, ganándose la mirada de fastidio de la hechicera.

 _-Según lo que dicta el diario, aquí se deben cuidar unos orbes o algo así, la escritura está dañada._

-Chicos, deberían acercarse a ver esto- dijo Corsa.

Los guardianes se acercaron a la puerta de la habitación, en donde pudieron observar el resto del lugar. Un gran orbe en el cielo que recordaba al que portaba Eris, un gran acantilado en el centro de todo que separaba en dos el lugar, y ningún rastro de enemigos.

-Al parecer aún no saben que estamos aquí- dijo Zorie mirando a través de la _Rompehielos_ buscando seres de la colmena.

-Aprovechemos eso- dijo Román -Armemos un plan.

-Contra qué?- replico Scatmya -No sabemos la mecánica del lugar, solo que hay que resguardar unos orbes.

-Quizás esos pilares sean importantes- hablo Misha, apuntando a dos piedras que flotaban a cada lado del lugar.

-Bueno, si o si debemos hacer algo para que aparezca un puente- adjunto Zorie -No podremos pasar saltando o flotando.

-Bien, separémonos en tres grupos- dijo Scatmya -Aelita y Misha, a la izquierda. Román y Corsa a la derecha. Zorie y yo al centro. Recarguen sus armas y vamos, tenemos una colmena con la que acabar.

Los tres grupos bajaron por la escalera del lugar y se separaron al final de esta hacia el lugar que les correspondía. Cuando Scatmya y Zorie subieron a la plataforma, esta inmediatamente comenzó a emitir luz por unas runas que se formaban en el piso, alertando los radares de todos.

Rápidamente los esbirros comenzaron a salir desde el borde del acantilado, mientras acólitos y caballeros salían desde el lado contrario para atacar a los tres grupos. Zorie lanzo su _Puño del Caos_ para limpiar la zona que se había repletado de esbirros, mientras Scatmya disparaba a los acólitos que querían subir a donde ellos estaban. Aelita realizo el mismo movimiento que el titán, llevándose a dos caballeros que estaban bastante cerca de ellas, mientras Misha con su escopeta lanzaba acólitos hacia el acantilado. Román y Corsa estaban en una situación un tanto mal, ya que se toparon con un caballero que traía una espada y una armadura pesada.

 _-No salgas de ahí Scatmya!-_ hablo el espectro de Corsa a través del casco - _Volví a leer el diario y habla de que debes permanecer en la plataforma... todos ustedes deben permanecer en sus lugares!_

-No dice nada sobre un caballero con espada!?- hablo Corsa mientras esquivaba los ataques del caballero.

 _-Dice que el portador de la espada es digno de avanzar, así que ya saben chicos._

-Scatmya, avísanos cuando el puente este formado- dijo Misha -Creo que sé lo que hay que hacer!

Acólitos, caballeros y esbirros se deshacían en cenizas, pero solo el caballero de la espada aun permanecía. Una vez que el puente estuvo formado, la cazadora solar dio el aviso haciendo que Misha acabara con el caballero, tomando la espada. La hechicera cruzo por el puente y al llegar al otro lado, se encontró con una situación similar a la que ya habían pasado: más seres de la Colmena. Con la espada aun en sus manos, ataco a otro caballero de armadura pesada que se encontraba ahí, volviéndolo cenizas mientras la espada desaparecía.

Mientras Misha luchaba del otro lado, los guardianes restantes vieron que el método funciono, así que se apresuraron en realizarlo de nuevo. Uno a uno los guardianes iban pasando por el puente con la espada que cada caballero de armadura pesada les otorgaba, y al llegar al otro lado, luchaban con las magas y ogros que habían decidido salir a proteger el lugar.

Cuando ya todos estuvieron del otro lado, unieron sus fuerzas para derrotar a los enemigos que restaban, y una vez que acabaron, se dieron cuenta de lo cansado que ya estaban.

-Una vez fui a la _Cámara de Cristal-_ dijo Zorie apoyado en una roca -Y no fue igual que esto.

-Deberíamos colocar una baliza aquí- comento Aelita -Así nuestros espectros podrán traernos a este _checkpoint_ en caso de que lo necesitemos.

-Bien dicho. Deco, puedes colocar una baliza?- el espectro de Scatmya apareció y asintió frente a ella, indicándole que haría el pedido. Coloco la baliza justo a un costado de la puerta abierta que llevaba a un largo pasillo.

-Y ahora qué sigue?- pregunto Román.

-Además de seguir matando seres de la Colmena?- respondió Misha un tanto hastiada.

 _-Por lo que dice el diario, debemos avanzar hasta encontrar a la Cantora._

-Cantora?- dijo Corsa -Y qué es?

-Quizás si avanzamos por el pasillo la encontremos- hablo Zorie -Andando gente, tenemos que volver a casa antes de la cena.

Los seis guardianes avanzaron por el largo pasillo, que no mostraba la mejor de las caras de la Colmena: ataúdes abiertos, flora pestilente y desagradable, y por supuesto, esbirros hambrientos de luz.

Cuando llegaron al final, se encontraron con un agujero que llevaba a otra zona, en donde podían escuchar a alguien "cantar".

-Si a eso se le llama cantar, yo debo ser cantante de ópera- dijo Misha mirando por el borde del gran agujero.

-Bien, si debemos seguir a la cantora, entonces debemos bajar. Alguna idea de lo que nos encontremos abajo?- pregunto Scatmya.

- _El diario no tiene más páginas escritas, solo llega hasta lo de la cantora. Les aconsejo que bajen con cuidado._

-Bien, en ese caso bajemos con el menor ruido posible- termino la cazadora solar.

Bajaron de a uno y esperando la señal de avance que dictaba el primero que había bajado. Cuando ya estuvieron reunidos, notaron que había una gran recamara en donde más seres de la Colmena resguardaban el lugar. Corsa activo su habilidad y se hizo invisible para avanzar un poco más adelante y ver que les deparaba.

-Chicos, está repleto de caballeros de alto nivel, acólitos y magas. Por supuesto, la cantora esta sobre ustedes. Y Román, recuerdas el cristal con el alma de Crota? También está sobre nosotros.

-Vuelve aquí Corsa, ya sé qué haremos.

Luego de que los espectros de los seis guardianes analizaron el terreno, Scatmya decidió dividir el grupo en dos, enviando a cada uno a cubrir ambos lados de la recamara. Dio las indicaciones y los guardianes salieron desde el pasillo en donde estaban, siendo reconocidos de inmediato por los distintos seres de la Colmena y con la tétrica voz de fondo de la cantora.

Ambos grupos se subieron a una edificación que había a cada lado del lugar, evitando así ser alcanzados por los enemigos, pero eso no hacía que los acólitos y caballeros dispararan hacia donde se encontraban, por lo que cada cierta cantidad de disparos debían protegerse para no recibir daño.

Scatmya, Zorie y Aelita estaban en la edificación de la derecha, mientras que Corsa, Román y Misha se encontraban en la de la izquierda, cada grupo protegiendo su posición. El problema es que los enemigos no dejaban de salir, y la voz de la cantora cada vez era más lúgubre. O así lo notaba Corsa.

-Algo estamos haciendo mal!- dijo Aelita recargando su arma.

-Todos! Busquen algo que no estemos notando!- hablo Scatmya.

Y aunque la orden sonaba obvia, Román si noto algo que no se habían dado cuenta: las magas aún estaban en el interior de la recamara del cristal junto con la cantora. El titán defensor dio el aviso.

-Zorie, Román, vayan por esas magas- pidió Scatmya.

- _Scat, deben ir todos-_ hablo Deco, el espectro de la cazadora solar _-No solo están las magas ahí, también hay más enemigos._

Los guardianes asintieron y eliminaron a los seres de la Colmena que más pudieron, haciendo más fácil el camino, y tal como dijo Deco, no solo estaban las magas esperando por ellos, además habían caballeros de alto nivel y un aullador a cada lado de la habitación del cristal. Con sus armas pesadas acabaron con los aulladores, protegiéndose de las emisiones de energía que emanaban una vez destruidos. Las magas que acompañaban a la cantora notaron la presencia de los guardianes y fueron tras ambos grupos, encontrándose con un _Puño del Caos_ y una _Hoja de Arco_.

 _Îr-Yut..._

Eso fue lo que comenzó a resonar en la cabeza de Corsa, como si empezara a entender la canción de fondo, mientras se decía a si misma que se concentrara en la misión.

Notaron que la cantora seguía trabajando en el cristal a pesar de que los guardianes estaban sobre ella, cantando la lúgubre melodía. Caballeros de alto nivel aparecieron por ambos lados a atacar al grupo de guardianes, por lo que Román activo su _Amparo del Alba_ para desorientar a los caballeros que entraban a golpearlos. El problema era que la cantora estaba terminando con el cristal mientras ellos se escondían en la cúpula.

Corsa se hizo invisible, y sin que nadie la notara se acercó lo más que pudo a la maga y saco la _Gjallarhorn_ , apuntando y disparando hacia la cantora. A su lado apareció Misha que le pego al cuerpo dos granadas de fusión mientras la cazadora de arco volvía a posicionarse, disparando nuevamente. Y como si la hubiera llamado mentalmente, Scatmya uso su _Arma Dorada_ , llevándose con el último disparo a la cantora.

Pero cuando los guardianes creyeron que ya todo había terminado, el cristal desapareció del lugar, apareciendo nuevamente afuera de la recamara donde se encontraban. Y como si eso no fuera suficiente, en la habitación donde estaban comenzaron a aparecer puertas de energía que bloqueaban la salida o el paso, obligándolos a mirar lo que sucedía fuera de la recamara, en donde por ambos lados los seres de la colmena se agrupaban esperando a que salieran.

-Chicos, miren- dijo Misha apuntando hacia el exterior.

Las torres de piedra que se encontraban rotas comenzaron a formarse, mientras eran rodeadas con la misma energía que emanaba el cristal. Una forma extraña apareció en una de las caras del cristal, el cual de un momento a otro se quebró, liberando la energía que le restaba, y apareciendo un ser con forma de caballero de la Colmena, pero mucho más grande y portando una espada.

 _-Crota, hijo de Oryx_ \- hablo el espectro de Corsa.

-Rápido, recarguen sus armas. Los que no tengan munición que pidan- ordeno Scatmya -Román, cuanto le falta a tu súper?

-Bastante- respondió el titán de vacío -Recuerda que la ocupe recién.

-Debemos crear una estrategia ahora- dijo Aelita.

-Creo que tengo algo- respondió Zorie.

El titán de arco propuso que se subieran sobre las tumbas que había en el lugar para esperar a los enemigos que entrarían en cualquier momento a atacarlos, mientras en el exterior Crota los observaba fijamente.

-Bien grupo, estamos aquí, tenemos que eliminar a Crota- dijo Scatmya -No sabemos cómo, pero nuestra meta es darle con todo lo que tenemos.

-Veo un caballero con espada ahí abajo- hablo Zorie observando la zona con la mira de la _Rompehielos -_ Tiene la misma forma que con el que nos topamos hace un rato.

-Crees que su espada sirva de algo?- pregunto Aelita.

-Alguien tendrá que acercarse, acabar con ese caballero y probar- comento Misha.

 _-Chicos! Encontré algo más!-_ Hablo el espectro de Corsa a través de la radio - _Dice que la única forma de vencer a Crota es con una espada._

-O sea que debemos derrotar a ese caballero y darle a Crota con ella?- pregunto Román -Es un suicidio, solo alguien que sea rápido y no se vea tendría que darle a Crota mientras nosotros distraemos.

Y de pronto todas las miradas se situaron en Corsa.

-Que me ven? Oh, no pensaran que yo... Están locos!

-Corsa, solo tú puedes hacerte invisible- dijo Zorie.

-Y no hay mucho tiempo más para decidir, la energía de las puertas se desvanecen- afirmo Scatmya -Entonces, este es el plan.

Y el plan era un suicidio. Corsa se haría invisible y esperaría la señal para tomar la espada del caballero que deambulaba por el lugar, y no era el único. Estaba rodeada de seres de la Colmena, pero como estaba escondida no podrían visualizarla. Una vez que la energía se desvaneciera, los guardianes se dividirían en grupos. Mientras Corsa se iba, Zorie y Aelita llamarían la atención de Crota, mientras Scatmya, Misha y Román acabarían con el caballero. Este último recibió la _Gjallarhorn_ de Corsa.

-Cuídala Román- dijo la cazadora de arco -Si algo llega a pasarle-

-Tranquila, he usado un lanzacohetes antes.

Y la energía se desvaneció.

Rápidamente los guardianes tomaron sus puestos respectivos y comenzaron el espectáculo. Zorie y Aelita disparaban hacia Crota sabiendo que sus armas no le harían daño, mientras el segundo grupo acababa con el caballero. Una vez que le dieron la señal a Corsa, esta tomo la espada y sintió lo mismo que había sentido cuando estaban cazando a los generales de Crota: poder.

En un par de saltos llego a donde se encontraba el Príncipe de la Colmena y le dio con la espada en la espalda, viendo como el cambo de energía que lo cubría se cortaba en dos, dejándolo expuesto, así que volvió a darle con la espada, quitando completamente la energía que lo rodeaba.

-Ahora! Con todo!- grito Scatmya.

Corsa se retiró del lugar al ver que Crota se arrodillaba y la espada en sus manos se desvanecía, escondiéndose de los esbirros y acólitos que se encontraban ahí. Los guardianes le dispararon con sus armas pesadas viendo como el Príncipe perdía parte de su armadura, pero sus ataques no fueron suficientes, ya que volvió a levantarse, esta vez buscando a los responsables. Todos entraron a la habitación donde planearon todo, y ahí se refugiaron, batallando contra los seres de la Colmena que entraban a acabar con ellos.

-Debemos repetir eso!- dijo Misha disparando a un acolito con su escopeta -Estaba funcionando!

-No creo que funcione para siempre- hablo Román -Crota nos está esperando afuera para ver si hacemos lo mismo.

-Entonces? Alguien más tiene otro brillante plan?- pregunto Aelita.

-Debemos hacer lo mismo!- dijo Corsa -No tenemos alternativa!

Una vez que la Colmena dejo de entrar a la habitación, los guardianes se miraron. Corsa tenia razón, no había tiempo de pensar en un nuevo plan, y el que tenían estaba funcionando. La cazadora de arco se hizo invisible y se fue a refugiar esperando la señal, mientras que el resto de los guardianes salió a tomar sus posiciones.

Cuando Crota los noto, dejo de enfocarse en los titanes de arco que lo atacaban directamente y disparo hacia donde los otros guardianes trataban de acabar con el nuevo caballero que aparecía. Scatmya y Misha notaron que el Príncipe disparo hacia ellos e intentaron cubrirse, sabiendo que morirían, pero Román activo su _Amparo del Alba_ protegiendo a ambas. Corsa vio como Crota los atacaba, así que decidió hacerse cargo del caballero ella misma, y lo ataco con su _Hoja de Arco_ , haciéndose invisible mientras le daba cortes certeros en distintas partes de la armadura, acabando con él.

El caballero se deshizo en cenizas soltando la espada, la que Corsa tomo y de un par de saltos volvió a estar a la altura de Crota. Sin que este lo notara corrió hasta su espalda y nuevamente le dio dos golpes, deshaciendo la energía que lo protegía. La cúpula de Román ya había desaparecido, así que los cinco volvieron a darle con todo lo que sus armas pesadas les permitían. Román le dio el golpe final con el último disparo que le quedaba a la _Gjallarhorn_ , logrando que el Príncipe se convirtiera en cenizas junto con todo el sequito de seres que lo acompañaba

Crota, Príncipe de la Colmena e hijo de Oryx había caído.

-Es en serio? Se acabó?- pregunto Misha.

-Parece que si- dijo Aelita.

Los cinco guardianes se reunieron en el centro y se dieron un abrazo grupal. Nadie les daría crédito de la hazaña que habían logrado, pero la mayor recompensa seria demostrarles que nada podía vencer a los guardianes.

De pronto escucharon un sonido que provenía desde el centro de la habitación, en donde aparecían dos magas con cabezas triangulares. Corsa se quedó estática, ya que las reconoció de inmediato.

-Sucede algo Corsa?- pregunto Román.

-Tenemos que irnos- hablo la cazadora de arco -Tenemos que irnos ahora!

-Corsa tiene razón- dijo Scatmya -No nos queda munición para seguir con esto- llamo a su espectro y le pidió que los llevara hasta el _checkpoint_ que habían dejado en el puente, pero no pudo obedecer la orden.

-No encuentro la señal- hablo Deco -En realidad no puedo detectar nada, ni siquiera a ti.

-Entonces a correr!- dijo Zorie, comenzando a correr y liderando el grupo.

Seres de la Colmena comenzaron a salir desde todas partes siguiendo a los guardianes que corrían a la salida, mientras a lo lejos escuchaban a las magas dar órdenes en forma de gritos. Llegaron hasta el agujero por donde habían caído y comenzaron a saltar a pequeñas rocas sobresalientes tratando de salir. Lamentablemente no todos lo iban a lograr.

Corsa sabía que alguien tendría que sellar el lugar por dentro, o no podrían llegar hasta el checkpoint, así que lentamente comenzó a quedarse atrás, hasta que era la última en subir.

-Vamos Corsa!- dijo Román -Salta rápido!- la cazadora de arco llevo su mano hasta el cinturón y saco una granada -Que haces!?

-Ustedes tienen que llegar a la Torre! Díganle a la Vanguardia que vencimos!

-Corsa no!- dijo Scatmya.

Pero ya era tarde. La insomne lanzo la granada hacia la entrada del agujero, explotando en el aire y destruyendo la entrada. Los guardianes en la superficie tuvieron que alejarse del lugar, ya que este se derrumbó tapando la única entrada hacia la cámara del Príncipe vencido. Corsa alcanzo a cubrirse de la explosión, esquivando las rocas que caían sobre ella.

-Espectro- llamo la insomne rápidamente, logrando que apareciera su acompañante de vida -Necesito que te vayas ahora.

-Que!? Olvídalo! No te abandonare!

-Si no te vas nos mataran a los dos, tu eres el único que puede encontrarme.

-Pero no te puedo revivir! De que servirá-

-Sé que encontraras la solución, ahora vete!

-Yo... Yo... Ay no- y desapareció.

Justo en ese momento, aparecieron detrás de ella los seres de la Colmena. Se giró a recibirlos con las pocas balas que le quedaban, pero extrañamente no la atacaron.

Las magas que había visto en su sueño aparecieron frente a ella. Corsa intento dispararles, pero rápidamente la noquearon, escuchando en un susurro lo último antes de que se desmayara por completo.

 _Luz..._

* * *

 **Pero qué!? Como lo dejo ahí! Soy una horrible persona, lo sé :c**

 **Me había costado actualizar debido a que he tenido mucha carga académica, social y familiar. Ademas encontré extremadamente difícil manejar a tantos personajes a la vez en un solo capitulo. Lo bueno de todo esto es que esta raid ya acabo... acabo realmente? chan!**

 **De a poco les he dado nombres a los espectros de los guardianes que conviven con Corsa, Deco es el espectro de Scatmya (Deco, de _decodificar_ ), Doris es el espectro de Román, y Noruega (porque ahí es donde despertó el hechicero) es el espectro de Jaden. Obviamente en un futuro les daré nombre a los de Zorie, Aelita, Misha y por supuesto al de Corsa.**

 **No quiero comentarles mucho mas del capitulo porque se compone de dos partes, así que la idea es no darles spoilers de lo que vendrá. Tranquilos, quizás la segunda parte llegue antes de lo previsto.**

 _ **Axel Leiva: La idea de este fic no es seguir al pie de la letra todo lo que sucedió en el juego, porque si no contaría la historia de Scatmya y no la de Corsa. Cada vez que jugaba pensaba en típico "que pasaría y si...?", y eso me llevo a escribir esto. Por eso si te das cuenta, he cambiado varias partes y me he saltado otras, tal como aquí en la raid. Estoy pensando en como colocar ambos finales en el fic (el final de mi autora y el final de D1), así que lo mas seguro es que haya Corsa en D2.**_

 _ **KAYTRANADA: Si bien no me gustan ni los vampiros ni las novelas eróticas, escuche que la autora de 50 Sombras de Grey era una autora de fanfic, en donde el libro era originalmente un fic sobre Crepúsculo. A la gente le gusto tanto el fic que le pidieron que hiciera una historia, así, cambiándoles los nombres y algunas situaciones, paso de ser un fic de Crepúsculo a el libro de las 50 Sombras... Por ende tu petición no seria tan descabellada XDD Creo que te vi en D2, no estoy segura, pero si es así genial! No hemos perdido a una guardiana! XDD**_

 _ **Guardian-Shizu-Sama: Si tu te sonrojas leyendo, imagínate a mi escribiendo XDD Me gusta escribir las interacciones entre Cayde y Corsa, porque es un amor-odio sin llegar a ser una pareja establecida. Claro, eso les pasara la cuenta en algún momento (Corsa/Román y Cayde/chica-de-turno), pero creo que ambos llegaran a buen puerto. Por cierto... quiero continuación de tu fic! XDD**_

 **Por cierto, hay varios lectores que me tienen agregada a PSN. Por lo mismo les digo: si me ven conectada envíenme un mensaje y se unen. Podemos ir a partidas de Crisol o hacer eventos públicos. No he hecho la raid ni las pruebas de los nueve porque mi clan se constituye por tres personas, así que eso no les puedo ofrecer XDD Pero si necesitan ayuda para subir algún guardián y me ven patrullando, tal como dije anteriormente, me envían un mensaje.**

 **Bueno guardianes, eso seria por ahora, quizás nos leamos mas luego de lo que creen, eso dependerá de la Universidad :c Muchas gracias a los que leen y no dejan review. En serio, saber que están ahí alegra mi mota de luz llamada corazón XDD**

 **Que la luz del Viajero nos ampare bajo su protección y nos aleje de la Oscuridad, que al parecer, ya se enteraron donde nos encontramos...**


	28. El Fin de Crota (parte II)

**Creo que este es el final mas largo que he escrito. Pero aquí esta, el final del DLC La Profunda Oscuridad... Nos vemos al final guardianes.**

* * *

28.- El Fin de Crota (parte II)

-A veces creo que tú eres su padre, no Jacky.

-Tú preocúpate de apretar F5 en el teclado y ver si ya vienen de vuelta.

La escuadra de guardianes se había ido hace más de 12 horas hacia la Boca del Infierno, y desde que bajaron, no habían recibido señal alguna de cómo se encontraban.

-Además Corsa tiene mi _Gjallarhorn_ y me la debe entregar en buenas condiciones- dijo Cayde cruzándose de brazos.

-O sea que la preocupación es netamente por un lanzacohetes, no por ella. Creo que deberías aprender a mentir mejor- le comento Amanda mientras refrescaba la lista de naves que entraban al Hangar -Por cierto, ya están llegando.

-Huh?- el exo se recargo en el escritorio de la humana y comenzó a ver los nombres que aparecían en pantalla de los guardianes que solicitaban permiso para ingresar al Hangar -Bien, veamos. Scatmya, Aelita, Zorie, el cretino de Román, Misha y Cor... Y Cors...- pero el nombre de Corsa no aparecía en la lista.

-Quizás viene en alguna de las naves de los chicos- dijo Amanda tratando de calmar a Cayde, ya que su cara poco a poco se tornaba de preocupación.

Sin esperar un segundo más, avanzo hacia la baranda de seguridad que había a un costado de donde trabajaba la mecánica y salto hacia el Hangar, momento en que las naves de la escuadra comenzaban a llegar en orden.

Cuando Scatmya vio a Cayde esperándolos en la loza del Hangar, su estómago se revolvió. Como le diría que Corsa se sacrificó para salvar al grupo? Las naves se estacionaron y los guardianes bajaron, reuniéndose con el Líder de los Cazadores. Por la cara que tenía era obvio que tendrían que darle una explicación.

-Cayde, tenemos que hablar- dijo Scatmya.

-Eso ya me lo imagine- dijo el exo colocando sus manos a cada lado de la cadera -Quien empieza?

-No hay tiempo para esto- dijo Román pasando por su lado -Tenemos que volver lo antes posible.

-Donde esta Corsa?- pregunto el exo.

-Por eso tenemos que volver- dijo Aelita -Corsa se quedó en la Boca del Infierno para que pudiéramos salir.

-Nadie se lo pidió- completo Misha.

-Esperen, que?- Cayde no lo podía creer -Dejaron que una guardiana que no puede revivir se sacrificara por ustedes? Que mierda les pasa?

-Mira Cayde, mucho te respeto porque Corsa lo hace- dijo Román acercándose al exo casi de forma intimidante -Pero no perderé ni un minuto más explicándote que sucedió. Ahora iré a buscar munición y me iré lo antes posible, te quedo claro?

-Bien- hablo el Líder Cazador -Cuando partimos?

-Qué cosa? Cayde no puedes-

-Acompañarlos? Claro que puedo Scatmya. Vayan a buscar munición, nos reuniremos aquí en 30 minutos... Por cierto, y su espectro?

-Conmigo- dijo Román, haciendo aparecer al espectro de la cazadora de arco -No habla desde que partimos.

-Bien, espectro te quedas aquí con Amanda- hablo Cayde -El resto ya sabe qué hacer.

Los guardianes se separaron, quedando solo Scatmya y Zorie en el Hangar.

-Tienes que decirle que no puede ir Scat, es un peligro.

-No puedo decirle que no, es un Líder de Vanguardia y quiere ir a buscar a Corsa, te gustaría que te negaran lo mismo si estuvieras en su situación?

-Oh vamos Scat, sabes que yo soy muy diferente a él, puedo actuar en una situación bajo presión, en cambio sabes cómo es el. Es impredecible, podría llevarnos a quedarnos ahí de por vida por un error suyo.

-Sabes? No seré yo quien le niegue ir a buscar a Corsa. Si quieres le dices tú...- Scatmya llevo su mano al hombro izquierdo y se sacó un pequeño triangulo amarillo y metálico que indicaba que ella era la líder de escuadra y se lo entrego a Zorie -... Líder. Nos vemos aquí en 30 minutos.

-Que!? Pero-

Scatmya ya no lo escuchaba, iba caminando varios pasos más adelante.

* * *

-Ahora entiendo porque Eris quedo tan mal... Este lugar es una mierda- dijo Cayde observando el entorno.

-Este fue el último _checkpoint_ que guardamos. Si avanzamos por ese pasillo encontraremos la entrada cerrada- hablo Zorie.

-Estas seguro que puedes estar aquí?- pregunto Misha -Digo, eres un Líder de Vanguardia.

-Y? También soy un adulto que paga impuestos, así que ya puedo decidir por mi cuenta. Bien gente, coloquemos atención en esto, hagamos tres grupos de dos personas, avanzaremos-

-Un momento Cayde- hablo Zorie sonando con autoridad -En primer lugar aquí solo eres un guardián, no Líder de Vanguardia, así que yo decidiré que es lo mejor.

Los cuatro guardianes observaban al cazador y al titán de forma intermitente. Sabían que a Cayde le gustaba hacer las cosas a su manera, pero también sabían que en una escuadra había que seguir al líder.

-Mira Zorie- dijo Cayde acercándose al titán de arco -Creo... Que tienes razón. Ustedes conocen este lugar, y si así encontramos a Corsa mas rápido, entonces lo mejor es que decidas tú.

-En serio?- dijo Aelita.

-Por supuesto! Que esperaban? Que peleara con Zorie? Dulces niños de la Edad Dorada, no saben nada.

-Emm... Entonces, volviendo al tema, lo mejor será separarnos en dos grupos. Scatmya, Misha y yo iremos por el pasillo buscando alguna entrada. Aelita, Román y Cayde irán por el exterior para lo mismo. La idea es llegar aquí- Zorie indico un punto en el mapa que proyectaba su espectro -No sabemos dónde está Corsa, pero aquí fue el último lugar donde la vimos. Tengan cuidado, aún hay seres de la Colmena. Lo segundo es que nadie sacara sus espectros, no queremos que la Colmena sepa que estamos aquí solo porque pueden oler esa luz, así que hablaremos por intercomunicadores.

Y así lo hicieron. El grupo de Zorie se adentró por el pasillo que había sido destruido por la explosión de la granada, convirtiendo el lugar en un laberinto hasta la entrada de la cámara de Crota. Al mismo tiempo el grupo de Cayde ingresaba por una de las entradas laterales que había en el checkpoint, ya que revisando el mapa vieron que llegarían al mismo lugar. Ambos grupos caminaron con el mayor sigilo posible para no ser detectados, pero Román aún no se sacaba de la cabeza la última imagen de Corsa.

-Debí haber saltado hacia ella- dijo el titán defensor en un momento.

-Pero no lo hiciste- respondió el cazador solar sin dejar de avanzar.

-No es tu culpa Román- hablo la titán de arco tratando de consolarlo.

-No Aelita, yo fui el ultimo que la vio. Debí prever que ella haría eso, debí-

-Si fueras bueno prediciendo el futuro, tendrías un puesto al lado del Orador- Cayde se detuvo un momento para hablarle a ambos titanes -Miren chicos, sé que ambos se sienten culpables de lo que sucedió, pero Corsa es impredeciblemente preocupada por todos. Era obvio que en una situación crítica ella se sacrificaría para salvarlos, pero no se sabía cuándo. Al principio yo también quería volarles la cabeza a los cinco, pero entendí que no fue su culpa. Ahora concentrémonos en esto, entre mas rápido avancemos, mas rápido alejaremos a Corsa del _"estado Eris"_ , quedo claro?

Ambos titanes asintieron y avanzaron junto al cazador por un pasillo que parecía que se derrumbaría en cualquier momento. Por suerte para ellos no tuvieron que avanzar mucho más, ya que Scatmya los contacto por el intercomunicador.

-La encontraron?- pregunto el exo.

 _-En el mismo lugar donde lanzo la granada-_ hablo la cazadora solar - _Pero Cayde... No es ella._

-Voy para allá.

 _-Cayde, en serio, lo que vas a ver no te gustara. Por favor mantén la calma._

-Lo siento, deje la calma arriba de la _Spectra,_ nos vemos en el punto- y corto la transmisión.

Sentada, la cabeza baja con el cabello negro y largo cubriendo el rostro, los brazos caídos a cada lado del asiento, la armadura transformada con detalles de la Colmena. Así encontraron a Corsa, detrás de una puerta muy cerca de la zona de la explosión. Pero el detalle que más les llamo la atención fueron los dos cuernos que sobresalían de su cabeza.

-Estas segura que es ella?- pregunto Cayde, sin dar crédito a lo que estaba viendo.

-Reconozco su armadura- respondió Scatmya.

-Que haremos?- dijo Misha.

-No es obvio? La sacaremos de aquí- hablo Román.

-No, espera!- intervino Zorie.

El titán defensor camino decidido hacia donde se encontraba Corsa, pero en ese momento escucharon ruidos. Los seis guardianes se giraron hacia donde provenía el sonido, notando que la Colmena los había rodeado con su ejército: una gran cantidad de esbirros y acólitos, caballeros y magas. Pero dos magas resaltaban del grupo por su diferencia, ambas tenían cascos triangulares.

Todos se prepararon para la batalla, que por lo visto seria ardua, pero cuando iban a atacar notaron que la Colmena los miraba expectantes.

-Porque no nos atacan?- pregunto Aelita.

Y la respuesta apareció de inmediato. Caminando entre ellos y hacia la Colmena apareció Corsa. Su cabello largo y negro cubría gran parte de su rostro, y su caminar era lento con algunos movimientos leves en su cuerpo, como si estuviera entendiendo aun como moverse. El silencio en la habitación era inquebrantable, todos observaban lo que la ex-cazadora de arco realizaría, sobre todo cuando se detuvo en el centro de la habitación.

Levanto el rostro y miro a los seres que tenía delante de ella con su ojo visible, que brillaba en una tonalidad verde casi blanco, mientras de ellos caían lágrimas negras. Los esbirros y los acólitos corrieron despavoridos hacia el lado contrario, escapando del lugar. Îr-Anuk e Îr-Halak observaban curiosas lo que Corsa iba a hacer, ya que no habían medido las consecuencias de su acto al arrebatarle su luz y reemplazarla con oscuridad.

Al ver que los caballeros y magas aún no se retiraban, Corsa levanto la mano hasta la altura de su rostro y comenzó a examinarla como si no supiera lo que era, mientras en la palma se acumulaba energía de arco. No solo los caballeros y magas del lugar se retiraron corriendo, los tres guardianes insomnes comenzaron a sentir miedo.

-Sienten eso?- dijo Scatmya abrazándose a sí misma. Lo que la embargaba era un miedo inexplicable. Miro a sus compañeros que a su vez asintieron con el casco.

Al ver que las magas de cascos triangulares aun la observaban, Corsa decidió moverse. En un movimiento rápido aprisiono a las magas con el gas venenoso que normalmente usan estos seres de la Colmena, a la vez que comenzaba a flotar, haciendo que estas comenzaran a estremecerse de dolor en el aire mientras la antigua insomne sonreía disfrutándolo. De pronto se detuvo, alguien le había disparado por la espalda, pero su escudo de arco la había protegido. Todas las miradas se fijaron en donde había sido el disparo, notando que provenía desde la escopeta de la hechicera presente.

-Que acaso nadie está viendo esto!?- intento defenderse Misha que sostenía su escopeta temblando -Miren lo que hizo! Nos hará lo mismo!

La situación dio paso a que Îr-Anuk e Îr-Halak se retiraran del lugar, no sin antes dar un grito de advertencia a todo el grupo. Corsa se giró hacia el grupo de guardianes y los observo a cada uno con rostro inexpresivo, buscando quien había sido el responsable del disparo. Una vez que la encontró, le hizo lo mismo que a las magas, envolviéndola en el gas venenoso que corroía sus partes metálicas.

Rápidamente Román activo su _Amparo del Alba_ cerca de Misha, deshaciendo el gas, mientras todos entraban a la cúpula recién formada. Corsa los comenzó a atacar lanzándoles esferas de energía de arco.

-Necesitamos un plan!- dijo Scatmya.

-Tengo uno- hablo Cayde -Román, sostén la cúpula lo más que puedas. Aelita, encárgate de Misha. Zorie, dispárale a Corsa con tu cañón de mano cuando te ordene. Scatmya, tu dispárale con tu _Arma Dorada_ cuando te diga. Todos tienen claro lo que hacer?- todos afirmaron -Bien, andando!

El primero en salir de la cúpula fue Zorie, que con su cañón de mano comenzó a dispararle a Corsa. Cuando esta noto al titán de arco sin protección empezó a dispararle a él, en ese momento Cayde le dio la señal a Scatmya para que disparara su súper. Dos de los tres disparos le quitaron el escudo de energía que tenía Corsa, pero el tercero logro esquivarlo, o mejor dicho, lo desvió con su mano, dejando a todos impresionados.

Al ver que la oscura ex-cazadora ya no le colocaba atención, Cayde le quito una de las granadas cegadoras a Román y salió de la cúpula. Sin mucho tiempo para decidir le lanzo la granada para que se pegara a ella, explotando y dejándola sin visión de lo que sucedía. Corsa comenzó a moverse de forma errática al no poder ver, disparando hacia todas partes. Cayde aprovecho la instancia y dio un salto hacia la pared que tenía detrás, impulsándose con un segundo salto hacia Corsa. Saco su cuchilla mientras estaba en el aire y se la lanzo, incrustándose en la frente de Corsa y demostrando porque los cazadores solares tenían tan buena puntería.

El exo aterrizo en el suelo a la vez que la antigua insomne, pero esta última había caído de forma brusca igual que un saco de piedras. Su espectro la escaneo completamente, indicándole que estaba inconsciente, no muerta

-Que?

-Al parecer, en esta forma no puede morir, pero tu cuchillo la dejo inconsciente, no sé por cuanto tiempo.

-Bien, espectro sácanos de aquí.

-A todos?- pregunto su espectro, señalándole a la ex-cazadora en sus brazos.

-A todos.

* * *

-Cayde, la Vanguardia no te dejara entrar con ella a la Torre.

-Scatmya, por si se te olvido, soy parte de la Vanguardia.

-Pero solo eres un miembro de tres, Zavala e Ikora te dirán que no.

-Y que querías que hiciera? Que la dejara ahí?

La escuadra completa había sido tele-transportada a la nave del Líder Cazador, ya que debían decidir cuáles serían los pasos a seguir. Scatmya trataba de convencer a Cayde que la mejor forma de ingresar a Corsa era aislándola, ya que así representaba un peligro, pero el exo se negaba a darle un trato distinto al de un guardián herido. Aelita, Román y Zorie estaban sentados en el suelo de la nave, estaban cansados y aun intentaban procesar lo que habían visto ahí abajo. Pero Misha estaba distante.

La hechicera solar estaba alejada en la nave, mirando fijamente a Corsa que aún estaba inconsciente con el cuchillo en su frente, mientras su cuerpo realizaba pequeños movimientos con lapsos de algunos segundos. Misha no podía entender cómo es que estaban los seis encerrados en una nave con el ser que intento matarlos. Esa no era Corsa, era una maga de la Colmena... y debía morir. Lentamente y sin que nadie se fijara se acercó al cuerpo de la antigua insomne, saco su cañón de mano y se lo coloco en la cabeza, pero en menos de un segundo la hechicera también estaba siendo apuntada.

-Baja esa arma ahora- hablo el Líder Cazador, que le apuntaba con su _As de Picas._

-Que no lo ves? Ella no es Corsa!- hablo Misha defendiendo su actuar -Tiene que morir o nos matara a todos!

-Segundo aviso Misha, baja esa arma.

-Haz lo que te dé la gana exo de mierda, pero no me llevaras contigo a morir!

Un disparo se escuchó dentro de la nave, mientras todos observaban horrorizados el cuerpo con un agujero en la cabeza.

El espectro de Misha apareció al lado de su guardiana, dispuesto a revivirla, pero también fue apuntado con un cañón de mano.

-Revívela en dos horas, es una orden- hablo Cayde -Fui claro?- el espectro asintió temblando, quedándose al lado de su guardiana.

-Que mierda te pasa Cayde!- hablo Zorie.

-Misha era un peligro en esta nave- respondió el exo volviendo al asiento del copiloto.

-Y por eso le disparaste? La que es un peligro aquí es Corsa!- el titán fue a buscar al cazador a donde se encontraba y lo giro de forma brusca hacia el -Y lo sabes.

-Baja tus revoluciones Zorie, o tendré que-

-Dispararme? Te quiero ver intentarlo- insomne y exo se miraron fijamente.

-Ya basta! Ambos!- intervino Scatmya, que mientras alejaba a Zorie, Aelita hacia lo mismo con Cayde -No podemos estar peleando ahora, tenemos que estar unidos.

-Sabes Scat? Tienes razón- hablo Zorie -No voy a perder ni un minuto más en esta nave. Púdrete solo Cayde- llamo a su espectro y le pidió que lo enviara a su nave, desapareciendo del lugar.

Scatmya miro al exo en señal de no saber qué hacer, pero el Líder Cazador le hizo el gesto de que se fuera -Yo me las arreglo Scatmya, vete con él.

Aelita le dijo a Cayde que se llevaría a Misha a su nave, a lo que el exo accedió. Román se quedó con él en la nave, pero sentado al lado de Corsa.

-Si hubiera intuido que esto terminaría así, jamás le habría dicho a Corsa que habláramos con Zavala para bajar- dijo el titán defensor con la cabeza entre las manos.

Pero Cayde no le tomo atención, en su cabeza solo resonaba lo que la exo desconocida le había dicho ahí en el Jardín Negro.

" _No matarte ahora nos condenara a todos Corsa, y tu serás culpable de eso Cayde. Te veías muy bien como trofeo en la pared del trono de esa insomne..."_

* * *

El Hangar estaba vacío. Las naves estaban en sus estacionamientos correspondientes, pero no había nadie en el lugar. Excepto el comité de bienvenida que esperaba a los guardianes.

El Orador, Eris Morn, un grupo de Titanes Policía, un grupo médico y una camilla. Eso fue lo que Cayde logro distinguir antes que las pantallas de su nave se apagaran. Tendría que idear algo o el Orador se la quitaría.

-Estas seguro de esto?- pregunto Román mientras observaba como el cazador tomaba a Corsa entre sus brazos.

-Sera mejor ir de frente- respondió Cayde -Si el Orador le permitió a Eris entrar a la Torre, tendrá que dejar que Corsa lo haga. Solo necesito que nadie se entrometa, quedo claro?

El titán asintió y el exo bajo de la nave con la ex-cazadora en sus brazos, que ahora ya tenía una forma menos aterradora sin sus cuernos, pero seguía teniendo su cabello negro, la tez blanca y las lágrimas negras que caían desde sus ojos. Camino hacia donde estaba el comité de bienvenida, en donde el Orador observaba todos los movimientos.

-No entiendo que hace usted aquí Orador- dijo el exo mientras se disponía a dejar a Corsa en la camilla -Pero gracias por la preocupación.

-Señor Seis, le solicito que por favor deje a... Corsa en la camilla y se retire- hablo el Orador de forma tranquila.

-Wow, un momento, no me gusto como sonó eso- Cayde detuvo su andar y seguía sosteniendo a Corsa en sus brazos -Que hará con ella?

-Eso no es de su incumbencia Señor Seis, por favor déjala en la camilla y déjenos el resto.

-Claro que es de mi incumbencia Orador. Corsa es una guardiana y su contrato especifica que yo soy su tutor, así que por obligación debe decirme que hará con ella y yo debo autorizarlo.

El Orador le dedico una mirada a Eris, esta asintió y se acercó a Cayde -Le haremos exámenes de rigor, además de investigar la causa de porque ella está en esa condición. Además realizaremos investigaciones sobre la conexión que podría existir entre la Colmena y los guardianes y como evitar esto.

-Así es- hablo el Orador -La examinación de su cuerpo nos dará luces de como derrotar a la Colmena.

-Tienen que estar bromeando- dijo el exo un poco exaltado -Jamás daré la autorización para que le hagan eso!

-Mire Señor Seis, en este momento no estamos pidiendo su autorización, es más, si le pedí a Eris Morn que le contara lo que haremos fue por respeto a sus años de servicio en la Vanguardia, pero debe tener claro que usted ya no es el tutor de ninguna guardiana porque la joven Corsa ya no es guardiana... No en ese estado. Así que le vuelvo a pedir de forma clara y directa que por favor la deje en la camilla y no se entrometa en esto. En caso de que se niegue, los acusare a usted y toda la escuadra de desacato por volver a una zona que ya estaba clausurada por la Vanguardia.

No tenía elección. Miro a Eris y esta le devolvió la mirada, asintiendo y diciéndole con esto que confiara. Dejo a Corsa en la camilla y se alejó unos pasos, mientras observo como los asistentes médicos amarraban el cuerpo de la insomne con correas protectoras.

-Qué?- Román apareció a su lado mientras observaba como Eris se iba con el grupo médico, seguido del Orador -No harás nada?

-Ya está hecho Román- respondió Cayde -Era la única forma en que dejarían entrar a Corsa.

-Pero experimentaran con ella!

-No, no lo harán. Confía en mi titán, siempre tengo un as bajo la manga.

* * *

No.

Esta vez no tenía ningún as bajo la manga.

Cayde se encontraba sentado en la pequeña sala de estar que había en su habitación mientras ambos espectros flotaban a cada lado. La gran ventana estaba abierta, mostrando la ciudad iluminada y el Viajero protegiéndola. Se sentía observado y presionado.

-Mierda- dijo el exo sosteniendo la cabeza con sus manos -Ahora que hago.

-Quizás deberías confiar en Eris- hablo su espectro.

-Ella está trabajando con el Orador- dijo Cayde sin levantar la cabeza -Ella misma tuvo que haber llevado la idea de la examinación- levanto la cabeza y vio al Viajero -Dame una señal, la que sea.

-Corsa le habría hablado- dijo de pronto el espectro de la cazadora. No había hablado desde el incidente.

-Pero ella no creía en el Viajero como una deidad.

-No, pero sabía que en momentos de angustia, creer en una fuerza mayor a veces te ayuda a pensar mejor.

El Líder Cazador se levantó del asiento y camino hacia la ventana. Los espectros solo vieron el movimiento, pero no supieron si el exo le hablo o no. Así estuvo unos minutos, hasta que su espectro lo interrumpió.

-Uh... Cayde, tienes un mensaje.

-Si no es importante, déjalo en el buzón de "No lo veré jamás".

-Es Eris, dice si puedes ir hacia el ala médica.

Obviamente no dudo.

Corsa se encontraba en un sector aislado del ala médica en la Torre. Nadie podía entrar o salir del lugar sin una autorización, y por el nivel de seguridad, solo el Orador podía dar el pase. Eris se encargó de decir que necesitaba el pase libre de los Líderes de Vanguardia en el lugar, ya que según ella "ellos también necesitaban saber sobre esto". A pesar que el Orador dudo, se lo permitió de todas formas.

Cayde ingreso en el pasillo de máxima seguridad y camino hacia donde estaba Eris. La encontró de espaldas hacia la entrada observando algo a través de una gran ventana. Ese algo era Corsa: estaba en la camilla, aun amarrada, rodeada de máquinas, pero sin rastros de haber sido intervenida de alguna forma.

-Quisiera darte las gracias por la decencia de llamarme, pero aún tengo sentimientos encontrados- dijo el exo cruzándose de brazos y observando a la ex-cazadora a través de la ventana.

-Gracias a mi es que estas aquí- hablo la antigua insomne -Y gracias a mi es que Corsa aún no está en distintas partes de la Torre a la vez.

-Avísame más tarde para enviarte un regalo de agradecimiento, ya sabes, esos lápices con diseños corporativos. Ahora, para que me llamaste?

-Aun guardo algo de aprecio hacia ti, y esa insomne hizo bastante por mí. Te llame porque quiero que sepas lo que está sucediendo y hagas algo para solucionarlo.

-Explícate.

-Todos los seres vivos poseen luz, lo que los hace diferenciarlos es la cantidad que poseen. Esta luz no viene sola, ya que siempre hay un porcentaje de oscuridad que la acompaña. Los humanos son los que poseen la luz más pura, mientras que los insomnes se debaten entre la luz y la oscuridad.

-Y que tiene que ver esto con Corsa?

-Por su cantidad de luz. Te lo hare simple, exo. La luz está contenida en nuestro interior, pero solo se puede tener una cantidad que es considerada normal para ser un guardián, por eso los espectros son los encargados de encontrar a los guardianes. Corsa tiene la cantidad de luz de un guardián... pero multiplicada doscientas veces.

-Como? Pero si ella se ve tan-

-Normal? Mis ojos pueden detectar la luz de un guardián debido a la gran cantidad de tiempo que pase en la oscuridad. Cuando vi a Corsa la primera vez, no pude verla directamente a la cara porque su luz me cegaba.

-Pero dices que los insomnes tienen este "contenedor" con luz y oscuridad. Significa que ella tiene doscientas veces más oscuridad que cualquier otro?

-"Tenia"... Lo que hicieron Îr-Anuk e Îr-Halak fue quitarle esa luz y reemplazarla con oscuridad. En este momento esa oscuridad esta inmadura, pero en un par de días madurara, y tendrá el mismo poder que Îr-Yut... O Crota.

Muy pocas cosas sorprendían a Cayde, ya que en su vida había visto situaciones muy extrañas o crudas, pero saber que había traído al reemplazo de Crota a la Torre le hizo replantearse varias cosas en su cabeza.

-Sorprendido exo?- hablo Eris observándolo por primera vez en la reunión.

-Aún se puede hacer algo?- pregunto el Líder Cazador apoyado con una mano en la ventana.

-Sí, y por eso te llame. Puedo quitar la oscuridad de Corsa, pero quedara "muerta" clínicamente por 30 minutos. Tu trabajo es encontrar un donador.

-Donador?- el exo la miro como si hubiera dicho una estupidez -Que donador podría tener doscientas veces la luz de un guardián?

-Solo uno- dijo Eris volviendo la vista hacia Corsa.

Y Cayde cayó en lo que había dicho Eris -Le dirás al Orador?

-Es mi deber, cuando salgas de aquí enviare los datos obtenidos.

-Bien, comunícaselo ya- el cazador comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, pero Eris lo detuvo.

-Porque haces esto?

-Huh? Que cosa?

-Desvivirte por esa insomne, porque.

-Alguna pista en especial?

-Yo también estuve ahí abajo, y jamás fuiste por mí.

Cayde volvió con Eris y le coloco una mano en el hombro -Recuerdas esa noche? La anterior a que te fueras con la escuadra? Yo sí, extrañamente la recuerdo muy bien.

"Estábamos recostados en mi cama, desnudos y cansados, y de pronto te levantaste, dijiste que tenías que irte. Te dije que no te fueras, que te quedaras, pero no me hiciste caso. Decías que tenías un deber con Eriana-3, que no la podías abandonar. Te rogué que te quedaras, nunca le ruego a nadie, pero te lo hice a ti, y tu seguías cerrada con eso... el deber. Te fuiste y no volviste. "Murió toda la escuadra" me dijo Andal. Sabes lo mal que quede cuando me pasaron tus claves y cosas? No, no lo sabes. Decidí guardar tus cosas en una bodega, lejos de alguien que les pudiera hacer daño, y ahí lo encontré. Ese deber que tenías con Eriana era simplemente amor. Tenías una relación con ella y jamás me dijiste. Por cierto, tus cosas aun están en la bodega"

El exo comenzó a avanzar hacia la salida, pero nuevamente Eris lo detuvo.

-Aún tengo tu carta- le dijo la antigua insomne con voz que denotaba tristeza -El as de corazones.

-Que bien. Puedes deshacerte de ella cuando gustes.

-Ella también te mentira!

El exo sonrió -Lo sé, todos mienten, incluso yo. Pero hay algo que ella tiene y que tu o Amanda no tuvieron... Lealtad. Corsa es leal a mí, y no hacia lo que represento como Líder de Vanguardia o su tutor, es leal a Cayde-6, a la persona que soy. Y ninguna de las dos personas que ame realmente lo fue.

-Lo siento...- dijo finalmente Eris.

-Descuida, ya lo supere. Por lo mismo no me he comprado un mazo nuevo de cartas- hablo el exo dispuesto a irse -Sin rencores Eris. Por cierto, envíale los datos al Orador, estaré con él en 20 minutos, así que trata de enviárselos ahora.

Y el exo se retiró del lugar.

* * *

-Pensé que se encontraría descansando Señor Seis.

-Ya debería saber que los exos no descansamos, sobre todo cuando algo se nos mete en la cabeza.

Cayde había enviado un mensaje al Orador pidiendo una reunión con él. Sabía que era muy tarde, pero también sabía que el Orador no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de ver los datos de Corsa, así que estaría despierto. El Orador le recibió extrañamente de buen humor.

-Lo sé. Conozco exos más tercos que usted. A que debo su visita?

-Necesito pedir una autorización, una que solo usted puede dar.

-Se trata de la joven Corsa?

-Que come que adivina? Digo, si, es por ella.

-Escuchare su petición solo porque siguió el conducto regular para pedirla, pero tiene que saber que la joven Corsa no saldrá del ala medica bajo ningún motivo.

-A eso voy- hablo el exo -Corsa necesita un donador de luz.

-Algo estuve viendo en los datos que me envió Eris Morn. Dice que puede quitar la oscuridad que la corroe y así recibir la luz de un donante, pero que eso no asegura el éxito de la misión.

-Si lo hará, si Corsa puede llegar al Viajero en 30 minutos-

-Señor Seis, no estará aquí para pedirme que deje que la joven Corsa ingrese a las instalaciones bajo el Viajero.

-Es el único que puede donar la cantidad que ella necesita.

-Y el peligro que representa ella? En este momento, y por los datos que me envió Eris Morn, ella posee tanta oscuridad como Crota. Tiene que ser un error en sus sistemas si piensa que permitiré que el Viajero pueda pasar por un peligro así.

-Mire Orador, Corsa ira al Viajero sin oscuridad, llegara muerta clínicamente. No será un peligro.

-Señor Seis, tal como le dije al principio, escucharía su petición. Pero mi respuesta sigue siendo negativa. La joven Corsa no saldrá del ala médica.

-Ella le ha salvado el culo dos veces!- exclamo el exo un tanto molesto -Creo que ella se lo merece!

-En primer lugar le pido que modere su lenguaje, y en segundo lugar créame que estoy muy agradecido de lo que ella ha realizado para la Ultima Ciudad, pero eso no quita el hecho que ahora sea un peligro.

-Usted también es un peligro!- alzo la voz Cayde -Esta negándole a una guardiana algo que le pertenece! Ella también tiene que tener la protección y cuidado del Viajero así como usted la tiene!

-Lo siento, mi respuesta sigue siendo no.

-Tiene que realizar la autorización! O si no...

-O si no que, Señor Seis? Está amenazando a una autoridad?- el exo no respondió, solo retrocedió un paso sin dejar de mirarlo -Como lo imagine. Sé que usted es un Líder de Vanguardia bastante particular y que si le permito más libertad terminara realizando cosas que puedan ser dañinas para esta ciudad- dos policías titanes aparecieron detrás de Cayde y lo tomaron de los brazos -Por lo mismo lo aprisionare en la Vanguardia hasta nuevo aviso.

-Suéltenme ustedes dos!- exclamo el Líder Cazador soltándose de los policías -Me está encerrando en la Vanguardia?

-Así es. Descuide, solo será hasta que este asunto de la joven Corsa quede saldado. Por cierto, estaría de más recordarle que si existe un intento de escapar tendré que tomar medidas más... estrictas. Llévenselo.

Nuevamente los policías intentaron tomar los brazos del exo, pero este se soltó y camino solo hacia la salida, siendo seguido por los titanes.

* * *

-Y ahora qué hiciste Cayde.

-No estoy de ánimo Ikora.

El exo había llegado en la madrugada al gran salón de la Vanguardia, por lo que no se encontró con nadie. A las 0900 horas llegaron de forma puntual Ikora y Zavala, obviamente extrañándose que dos policías titán resguardaran la puerta.

El día transcurrió de forma normal, o al menos así lo intento hacer el exo. Los guardianes venían con sus informes de misión o a pedir una, lo cual sus líderes les entregaban. Pero Cayde seguía pensando en cómo solucionar el problema de Corsa, por ella y por el peligro potencial que representaba.

Ikora y Zavala habían estado preocupados por la situación que había ocurrido el día de ayer, pero cuando intentaban que el exo les dijera algo, simplemente los evitaba o cambiaba el tema. A las 2130 horas los Lideres Titán y Hechicero se retiraron del lugar, no sin antes entregarle su apoyo al Líder Cazador.

-Ojala eso sirviera de algo- respondió Cayde de forma acida.

Una vez que todos se retiraron en la Vanguardia, el exo bloqueo las puertas y llamo a los dos espectros.

-Bien chicos, tenemos que salir de aquí.

-Creo que eso es obvio- dijo el espectro de Corsa.

-El Orador ya te advirtió que no hicieras nada o habrían consecuencias- hablo su propio espectro.

-Me dijeron que no fuera Líder de Vanguardia y mírame, aquí estoy. Ninguna consecuencia es tan terrible. Les ha llegado alguna información de Eris?- ambos espectros negaron -Bien, aún tenemos tiempo, necesito idear una forma de salir de aquí.

-Y si noqueas a los policías?- ofreció el espectro de la ex-cazadora.

-Me parece excelente que ya estés mejor de ánimo, pero noquearlos será peor- dijo el exo.

-Quizás... quizás solo debas esperar- hablo su espectro.

-Huh?- tres ojos azules miraron al espectro que había dicho eso -A que te refieres?

Pero de un segundo a otro, un policía titán atravesó la puerta de la Vanguardia y dio a parar a la mesa de reuniones, destrozándola. Cayde tuvo que dar un salto hacia atrás esquivando el golpe. Rápidamente levanto la vista y vio como alguien noqueaba al segundo titán, por lo que decidió ir a ver quién era su salvador.

-Scatmya?- dijo el exo sorprendido.

-Aelita y yo también estamos aquí- hablo Román mientras dejaba al policía caer al suelo.

-Que mierda hacen aquí? Y como es que ustedes-

-Wow, wow, wow, cálmate, si?- dijo Scatmya -Tu espectro nos llamó y nos contó todo. No hay tiempo, Eris debe estar lista.

-Eris? Pero ustedes se meterán en problemas!

-Qué lindo progreso de tu parte hemos tenido hoy- hablo Aelita -Pero debemos irnos antes de que-

Pero no pudieron continuar, una explosión en la Torre los hizo detenerse.

-Esos fueron ustedes?

* * *

Ala Médica. 10 minutos antes de la irrupción en la Vanguardia.

-Así que ese exo logro que el Orador diera la autorización- dijo Eris observando el cuerpo de Corsa, que ya se encontraba clínicamente sin vida -Descuida, cuidare esta oscuridad para cuando la necesites.

-Eso no será necesario.

Eris se giró para ver de dónde provenía la voz, ya que se suponía que estaba sola. Se encontró a su espalda con un hechicero que tenía un casco como la calavera de un carnero.

-Quien eres tú? No deberías estar aquí.

-Solo aléjate y déjame hacer mi trabajo.

-Si crees que me iré, estas equivocado. Vete o llamare a la Policía Titán.

-No, no lo harás.

En ese momento el hechicero la golpeo con energía acumulada en su mano, alejándola de la camilla. Se acercó a la pared a una distancia razonable y lanzo su _Bomba Nova,_ creando un agujero que daba hacia la Ultima Ciudad, y destruyendo gran parte del ala médica.

-Dile a Cayde que tiene que hacer su parte, estaré en el Viajero.

El hechicero tomo a Corsa entre sus brazos y desapareció de un salto fugaz.

* * *

-No- dijo Román -Algo no está bien, eso fue en el ala médica.

Los cuatro guardianes corrieron hacia el ala médica, notando que la entrada estaba destruida y con firmas de vacío por todas partes. Encontraron una entrada por un costado y ahí pasaron hacia el ala médica, notando que su interior estaba igual de destruido. Cuando se dirigieron al centro de aislamiento vieron que estaba en las mismas condiciones, pero no pudieron seguir avanzando hasta la habitación que necesitaban, ya que había policías titán revisando la zona.

-Nosotros nos encargamos Cayde!- hablo Scatmya -Tu ve a ver a Eris!

Y comenzaron los disparos entre ambos grupos, logrando una distracción y permitiéndole al Líder Cazador que entrara a la donde se encontrara Corsa. Lo primero que vio fue a Eris sentada en el suelo, que no estaba dañada gravemente.

-Que sucedió Eris?- pregunto acercándose a la antigua insomne.

-Yo... recibí un mensaje del Orador diciendo que preparara a Corsa para la donación de luz, así que eso hice. Cuando termine, de la nada llego un hechicero a través de un portal, me dijo que se llevaría a Corsa donde el Viajero. Luego de eso ocupo su _Bomba Nova_ para salir de aquí.

-Un hechicero? Pero no conozco a-

-Tienes que ir a buscarla Cayde, dijo que ahora debías hacer tu parte.

El exo dejo a su espectro con Eris para que la cuidara y se retiró de la sala, notando que los grupos seguían enfrentándose.

-Scatmya!- dijo acercándose a la cazadora -Termina con esto! Corsa no está aquí!

-Que!? Pero-

-Termina! Di que yo los obligue! Iré a buscar a Corsa!

Scatmya asintió y pidió la retirada a los otros dos guardianes, mientras Cayde saltaba hacia el vacío por un agujero que había en la pared del ala médica, y quizás, por el mismo agujero que había salido el hechicero.

Mientras caía le pidió al espectro de Corsa que le entregara su colibrí. Este se materializo en el aire, se subió a él y lo encendió casi llegando al suelo, evitando el golpe y avanzando por las calles de la Ultima Ciudad.

Las instalaciones bajo el Viajero estaban protegidas por una alta muralla que no permitía ver en su interior, y que la entrada solo era permitida con la autorización del Orador. Al parecer este hechicero se había hecho su propia entrada con otra _Bomba Nova_ e ingresando de mala manera.

-Crees que quiera hacerle algo?- pregunto el espectro de Corsa mientras desmaterializaba el colibrí.

-No lo creo- respondió Cayde mientras sacaba su _As de Picas -_ Si hubiera querido la habría matado en el ala médica.

Caminaron por las instalaciones, que estaban desiertas. No se veían cuerpos en los pasillos, así que dedujeron que los habían evacuado antes de que atacaran la instalación. Para encontrar al hechicero solo basto con seguir los rastros de vacío que había en las paredes y suelo.

Y ahí lo encontró, de espaldas en una habitación a oscuras, donde solo había luz detrás de él.

-Dame una razón para no matarte- dijo el exo apuntando a la nuca del hechicero, que traía su casco de carnero.

-Quizás sea el hecho de que traje a Corsa por ti?- respondió el hechicero.

-Date la vuelta lentamente y quítate el casco.

Y así lo hizo. Se giró hacia el Líder Cazador que no dejaba de apuntarle, y levanto una mano lentamente, indicándole que solo se quitaría el casco. Cuando este se desmaterializo, apareció el rostro de un humano, de tez blanca y cabello marrón oscuro con algunas manchas de cabello blanco.

-Quién eres?- pregunto Cayde.

-Imagine que no me reconocerías con 30 años más encima- respondió el humano -Vamos, esfuérzate un poco más.

El sistema de reconocimiento facial que poseía el exo comenzó a unir puntos y buscar en la base de datos, pero cuando apareció un nombre en su cabeza, no lo pudo creer.

-Jaden?

-Tardaste.

-Pero que... Como es que tu... Estas muerto!- dijo el Líder Cazador bajando su arma.

-Es una larga historia, y por lo que se, tenemos algo de tiempo aun antes de que tenga que volver. Siéntate, te la contare.

Aun desconfiado, Cayde se sentó en uno de los asientos que le ofreció Jaden, mientras él se sentaba en el segundo frente a él. El exo giro el rostro para ver de dónde provenía la única fuente de luz en la habitación, y noto que había una cámara a la que no se podía acceder, y en su interior se encontraba Corsa.

-Tendrá que ser una muy buena si quieres explicar todo lo que ha sucedido- dijo el exo guardando su arma en la espalda.

-Empezare por el principio. Vengo del futuro, 50 años en el futuro para ser exacto. Ahí, un ser de la Colmena llego a la Luna y la conquisto en poco tiempo, como no le basto con el satélite, se enfocó en la Tierra. A la semana ya habíamos perdido la mitad del planeta, así que la Vanguardia decidió extremar cartas en el asunto.

"Yo estudio la _Crono-historia,_ que es básicamente ver una película de lo que ha sucedido anteriormente en la Tierra. La dificultad de esta ciencia es que la resolución de la imagen que este viendo va a depender del conocimiento que tenga el crono-historiador y la calidad de las maquinas. Por la misma razón no podemos ver de forma nítida lo que sucedió hace 100 años"

"Me pidieron que buscara en qué momento se había creado este ser, ya que al parecer había estado antes en la Tierra porque conocía varios lugares que la Colmena jamás había estado. Así que ajuste la maquinaria y comencé a buscar, encontrando el momento. Ahí supe que una guardiana había sido expuesta a la oscuridad de la Colmena y se había transformado en lo que teníamos ahora, pero mantuvo una hibernación de varios años en el espacio, quizás madurando su poder"

"En el futuro de dónde vengo existen los viajes en el tiempo, pero requieren de mucha precisión y por lo mismo solo se han realizado dos. Le presente a la Vanguardia los datos que obtuve, y a diferencia de lo que creía yo, decidieron que lo mejor era volver al pasado y matar a Corsa en el momento más débil que encontré. Me opuse totalmente. Les dije que si van a volver al pasado que no la mataran, si no que la convencieran, que la cambiaran, pero se rehusaron. Así que enviaron a una exo, ya que ellos no sufren consecuencias con los viajes en el tiempo"

-Esa exo desconocida- hablo Cayde uniendo de a poco las piezas en su cabeza -Pero hay algo que aún no me calza. Porque hablas de la Vanguardia y no de Zavala o de mí?

-Porque ustedes como Vanguardia ya no existen. Corsa, o lo que es en ese momento, destruyo la Torre y la Vanguardia en algún momento de mi pasado, que lo más seguro es que sería en un par de días en esta línea de tiempo.

-Wow... entonces si tenían que enviar a la exo.

-No, había otras formas. En ese momento me di cuenta que si no hacía algo matarían a Corsa, la había estudiado tanto que me encariñe con ella, así que entre a las bodegas de la Vanguardia y robe una máquina del tiempo. Como no sabía ocuparla bien, viaje y llegue a esta línea de tiempo, pero seis meses antes de lo que debía llegar, que era cuando ella se convertía en guardiana.

-En ese tiempo ella estaba con Misa.

-Exacto, por eso no la encontraba, así que tuve que tomar una decisión: si volvía a mi tiempo con la consecuencia de que me encerraran y perdiera la oportunidad de salvarla, o esperar aquí hasta encontrarla sabiendo que cuando volviera mi cuerpo recibiría las consecuencias del viaje en el tiempo. Creo que ya sabes cuál escogí.

-Pero me imagino que aquí también hay un Jaden, digo, eres guardián, así que tú y tu espectro...

-En esos seis meses comencé a atar cabos sueltos, para que nadie se enterara de lo que realmente sucedía. Mate a mí yo del pasado y su espectro, me acerque a Ikora y le dije que recién había despertado, ella me acepto y me volví un hechicero aquí en la Torre.

-Entonces tu encuentro con Corsa en el Hangar no fue casual?

-No. La vi la noche anterior en la Cafetería junto a ti, así que comencé a seguirlos y vi que al día siguiente estaban en el Hangar. Mientras tú te hacías el interesante con Amanda, yo seguí a Corsa. Luego de eso trate de no separarme de ella, pero tenía que parecer normal.

-Hasta que te moriste- dijo el exo acercándose al humano -Sabes lo que ella sufrió?

-No lo sé, pero me lo imagino. Créeme que a mi también me dolió, en el tiempo que la estudie me encariñe, pero después de haberla acompañado, me termine enamorando de ella. Pero me debía ir, no sabía cuáles serían las consecuencias del viaje en el tiempo, así que aproveche la emboscada para hacerlo.

"Cuando volví, mi cuerpo sufrió lo que ves ahora, envejeció 30 años aproximadamente, pero al menos seguía teniendo la misma vitalidad mental. La Vanguardia pensó que morí, así que seguí trabajando como crono-historiador de forma oculta volviéndome un experto en el tema, para ver si había logrado algún cambio, pero no fue así"

"No se pueden cambiar las líneas temporales en las que uno esta con el viaje en el tiempo, pero existen líneas temporales infinitas. Cuando cambias algo en el pasado se crea una nueva línea temporal, y cuando vuelves lo haces a tu línea temporal original. Pero existe una forma de medir este cambio, y es ver el balance entre líneas temporales con finales buenos y finales malos"

"Antes de viajar, la cantidad de líneas temporales con finales malos en donde Corsa destruía la Tierra, era mucho mayor que las líneas con finales buenos. Pero cuando volví, me di cuenta que eso no había cambiado, así que seguí investigando en que me había equivocado. Y me di cuenta que era aquí, en este momento"

-Pero si yo tenía todo bajo control.

-No exo, no lo tenías. El plan de tus guardianes fracasaba porque los atrapaban antes de llegar al ala médica, así que decidí intervenir. Y esa es toda la historia.

-Wow...- hablo Cayde finalmente -Pero tengo una duda. Si mides el fracaso o el éxito con la cantidad de líneas temporales con distintos finales, significa que con esto se soluciona? Obtenemos el final feliz?

-Así es, o al menos ustedes no tendrán que lidiar con la Corsa de la Colmena. Y por lo mismo quiero entregarte esto- Jaden llamo a su Noruega y le pidió que le entregara algo. Su espectro materializo un cinturón en la mano del hechicero -Esto es una máquina del tiempo, y quiero que tú la tengas.

-Que!?- el exo retrocedió un poco en su silla -No quiero tener que ver nada con eso.

-Lo siento, pero eres el único en que Corsa confía, y la conoces lo suficiente como para saber cuándo se debe realizar un cambio. Quizás cuando yo vuelva a mi tiempo tenga que morir, así que ya no estaré vivo para presionarte por su uso, pero lo único que te pido es que la uses con ella.

-Esto es tecnología Vex- dijo el Líder Cazador tomando el cinturón.

-Como lo sabes?

-Trabaje en el Colectivo de Ishtar cuidando a una científica que investigaba esto.

-Entonces sabrás como cargarlo para utilizarlo varias veces. En este momento tiene para un viaje. Cayde, escúchame. No te pido que seas su amante o su pareja, ni que la sobreprotejas, solo quiero que la cuides. Corsa es una buena chica, cree que puede solucionar todo ella sola, y por lo mismo está en este problema. Créeme que si yo pudiera lo haría feliz, me habría encantado vivir una vida con ella, pero hay cosas que ni la más alta tecnología puede cambiar.

-Descuida hechicerito, eso ya lo sé.

-Debemos partir Jaden- hablo Noruega.

-Espera!- hablo el exo deteniendo el andar del humano -Hay... Hay algo que quería preguntarte.

-Si lo puedo responder, encantado, pero que sea rápido.

-Esa exo desconocida me dijo algo, y quería saber si es verdad que yo estoy... Ya sabes, en una pared-

-Cómo trofeo?- el humano rio -Si, así es. Los cazadores que se han infiltrado al salón del trono te han visto ahí. Han intentado sacarte varias escuadras, pero Corsa te guarda como tesoro. Aunque... sabes que es lo más extraño de eso? Que a pesar del tiempo que ha pasado, las fuentes dicen que estas en excelentes condiciones, ahí entendí que era porque Corsa era mecánica.

-Entonces ella no es totalmente mala.

-No, claro que no. Pero la Vanguardia cree que la única forma es eliminarla, cuando existen otras formas. Sé que le hablaras de esto, así que dile que su destino no está escrito, que ella crea su futuro día a día... y que nunca estará sola.

Con la última frase el hechicero se giró y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, mientras se desmaterializaba.

-Uh... que harás con eso?- pregunto el espectro de Corsa.

-Envíaselo a mi espectro, luego veré donde lo escondo.

* * *

Amanecía en la Última Ciudad. El sol comenzaba a brillar y cubrir con su cálida luz la Torre y las edificaciones bajo esta, mientras el Viajero se mostraba imponente protegiendo a la ciudad que daba esperanza a sus ciudadanos.

-Cayde- hablo el espectro de Corsa -Vamos exo, despierta.

-Huh?- el Líder Cazador había apagado sus ópticos un momento para comenzar a procesar la cantidad de información que había recibido en un día, pero al parecer necesito más de un momento para reordenarse -Que sucede?

-Corsa está saliendo de la cámara.

Rápidamente se levantó de su asiento y dirigió la mirada hacia donde se suponía que estaba la insomne. La gran ventana que esta frente a él se abrió hacia un costado y la camilla que tenía a Corsa salió hacia su dirección, deteniéndose a unos pasos de él.

Pero había un problema.

-Estas segura que es ella?- pregunto Cayde.

El espectro la escaneo para asegurarse que estuviera viva, pero en ese instante Corsa abrió los ojos. Lentamente comenzó a distinguir su entorno, notando tres ópticos azules que la miraban.

-Uh... Cayde?- hablo Corsa somnolienta y levantándose en la camilla.

-Wow, tranquila.

-Que... que me paso?

-No es necesario que sepas ahora, digo, hay que conseguirte un poco de ropa primero y-

-Que!?- la cazadora miro su cuerpo que estaba completamente desnudo, pero noto otro detalle que era más importante -Porque mi piel es tan... espera, soy humana?

-Tu cabello esta marrón y largo, muy largo. Pero al menos tus ojos siguen siendo azules- dijo el exo mirando hacia otro lado -Espectro, creo que deberías traerle un poco de ropa.

-Pero como es que... yo... humana.

-Corsa, tranquilízate- Cayde la tomo de los hombros e hizo que lo mirara -Estas bien y viva, luego resolveremos tu problema de humanización, si?

-Al menos me dirás dónde estoy?- pregunto Corsa mientras trataba de cubrirse.

Ambos salieron caminando. La ahora humana cazadora se apoyaba del exo mientras este la sostenía de la cintura avanzando a paso lento. Una vez que salieron de las instalaciones, notaron que el Orador y Zavala los esperaban afuera, con un gran grupo de la Policía Titán.

-Que la Policía Titán me busque tantas veces en menos de 24 horas me hace sentir toda una estrella- dijo el exo deteniéndose junto con la humana.

-Señor Seis, imagino que ya sabe que es lo que viene ahora.

-Sí, me dejaran pasar para dejar a Corsa en un lugar más cómodo.

-Queda detenido por acción terrorista contra la Torre y el Viajero. Por favor entregue a la... humana.

-Si claro, déjeme pasar mejor.

Zavala avanzo hacia el exo y le pidió que le entregara a Corsa -Pásamela, yo me encargo.

-Huh?- ambos miraron al Comandante con duda.

-Confía en mí.

Generalmente Cayde no confiaba en Zavala porque trabajaba muy cerca del Orador, pero la forma en que había dicho la frase decía que esta vez el insomne creía en el exo. Le entrego a Corsa con cuidado y camino hacia los titanes, los cuales en cuestión de segundos ya lo tenían esposado, mientras Zavala se llevaba a la humana hacia un vehículo policial.

-Va a estar bien?- pregunto Corsa.

-Tranquila. Cayde es uno de los peores aliados que tengo- hablo el Líder Titán mientras ingresaba al vehículo -Es impertinente, impredecible y no puede quedarse quieto en un lugar por mucho tiempo. Pero es bueno apostando. Sé que cuando coloca todo su esfuerzo en una cosa, no es para perder. Y tu Corsa, eres su mejor apuesta.

La cazadora sonrió, mientras veía como al exo lo ingresaban a un vehículo policial. Y por la sonrisa que llevaba, supo de inmediato que el Líder Cazador le había ganado al Orador.

* * *

 **Lo siento, tenia que ser un capitulo largo porque tenia muchas cosas que decir, terminar algunas y comenzar otras nuevas. Pero empecemos en orden.**

 **Creo que lo mas importante de este capitulo fue el regreso de Jaden. Y si no lo entendieron bien, el hechicero viene de 50 años en el futuro en donde ya no existen los Lideres de Vanguardia que conocemos y Corsa es un ser de la Colmena que amenaza a la Tierra con su destrucción. Tambien hable de que Jaden es un _Crono-historiador_. Este termino lo saque de uno de los cuento de mi autor de ciencia ficcion favorito, Isaac Asimov. En ese cuento hablan de un cientifico que era crono-historiador, una persona que puede ver el pasado de la misma forma en que se puede observar una pelicula, pero la resolucion de la imagen la da la experiencia que tenga el crono-historiador y la calidad de la maquinaria. Es muy bueno ese cuento porque mezcla la ciencia de saber que es realmente el pasado (20 años? 10 dias? 1 hora? 1 milesima de segundo?) y lo que significa el termino de privacidad. Se los recomiendo. Lo segundo relacionado con Jaden es el viaje en el tiempo mismo. A los exos no les afecta el viaje en el tiempo y a los insomnes les afecta solo un poco, pero a los humanos les afecta mucho, y tal como vemos aqui el cuerpo de Jaden no puede aguantar demasiado los cambios en su cuerpo, agregandole años a su cuerpo. Asi que ahora si, cuando Jaden vuelva a su linea de tiempo morira :c**

 **Otro tema importante es el de las lineas de tiempo. En este fic, los viajes al pasado no cambian el futuro, si no que se crea una nueva linea de tiempo, mientras que el viajero vuelve a su linea de tiempo original con los recuerdos de su viaje. En este caso, Jaden explica que lo que el busca no es arreglar su futuro, si no que crear nuevas lineas de tiempo en donde el final sea buena, o sea viendo esto desde el lado del lector, que sucedan los DLC's siguientes. Esto no significa que la linea de tiempo con el final malo se elimine, al contrario, sigue tan vigente como siempre, pero lo que cambia es la proporcion entre lineas de tiempo entre finales buenos versus lineas de tiempo con finales malos, y lo que se busca es que los finales buenos sean mayoria.**

 **Corsa humana... Se lo imaginan? Eris explica el porque de esto. Todos los seres vivos poseen en su interior una cantidad de luz y oscuridad en distinta proporcion. Los humanos son los que tienen la mayor cantidad de luz en su interior (lo que explicaria porque el Viajero nos escogio), los insomnes (debido a los cambios que sufrieron por la oscuridad despues del colapso) mantienen una cantidad equilibrada entre luz y oscuridad, y los exos son seres mecanicos creados con tecnologia del Viajero con el proposito de ser nuestros guardianes. Es por esto que Corsa, al recibir la donacion de luz por parte del Viajero su "contenedor interior" ya no es el mismo que el de una insomne, si no que ahora es el de una humana. Seria como lo que le paso a Eris, pero al reves, ya que Eris ahora solo posee oscuridad (o es como ella lo afirma).**

 **Pero algo que no les explicare sera porque Corsa tiene un "contenedor" tan grande... Eso señores se queda para mas adelante, mwa-ha-ha-ha.**

 **En esta historia, Cayde tiene muy mala suerte escogiendo de quien enamorarse XDD En muchas partes de internet se habla de que Eris y Cayde tuvieron un romance antes de que la insomne se fuera a la Boca del Infierno con Eriana-3, de la cual tambien se habla que habia algo entre ellas dos. Eso explicaria la confianza que hay entre el exo y la antigua insomne. Aqui quise hacerlo un poco mas dramatico, colocando que ella es quien tiene el _As de Corazones_ del mazo de cartas de Cayde, ojala les haya gustado esa interaccion, ya que me desvivi tratando de que se viera todo muy normal.**

 **Tuve algunas diferencias de opiniones con mi beta por la actitud de Cayde. Segun el, es ridiculo que el exo mate a una guardiana y le ordene a su espectro que no la reviva, ya que seria algo no comun ni bien visto en un Lider de Vanguardia. En mi defensa dije que es netamente consecuencia de la situacion, ya que estan todos muy estresados con lo que acababan de vivir, asi que la cordura no estaba presente. Por eso Misha quiere matar a Corsa sabiendo que esta no revive, por eso Cayde le dispara a Misha y por eso Zorie lo enfrenta de forma tan confrontacional. Ustedes que piensan? Estuvo bien o mal? Leere sus reviews.**

 _ **Guardian-Shizu-Sama: Woooow, espero que haya sido un buen regalo de cumpleaños entonces XDD La verdad, es que no me llama mucho la atencion Overwatch, mas que nada porque se que si entro ahi dejare de lado Destiny, y no quiero :c Vamos! Que el estancamiento no es para siempre! Y lo que necesites aqui estamos :3**_

 _ **Axel Leyva: Espero que este final si haya satisfecho tus necesidades de mas, pero lamento dejarte con mas preguntas XDD Lamentablemente, y tal como puse en el capitulo anterior, he tenido algunos dramas en la parte familiar, estudiantil y monetaria, por lo que me llevo a alejarmede muchas cosas, incluyendo la historia. Pero como compensacion he subido este final en poco tiempo, ojala te guste! La verdad es que Destiny 2 me recuerda mucho a como era Destiny 1 en su tiempo, con la dificultad que representaba un ocaso y lo parejo que era el crisol. Se que eso se perdera con el paso del tiempo porque evolucionaremos como jugadores, pero me agrada saber que aun quedan muchas cosas por hacer. En lo que a historia se refiere, me gusta que el grimorio ahora este en el juego mismo, encontrando cosas escaneables y escuchando a los NPC decir frases claves. Y por sobre todo, que Cayde este encargado de tesoros y nos revele un poco de su pasado, como lo del tema con Ace, que cuando lei la hoja final no pude evitar llorar :c**_

 **Buenos guardianes, como ya saben despues de los finales tiendo a tomar un tiempo para planear lo que se viene, que en este caso es el DLC de la Casa de los Lobos. Porque Corsa puede contener tanta luz/oscuridad en su interior? Para que quiere Eris la oscuridad que tenia Corsa? La Desconocida proviene del futuro de Jaden, o solo llego a ese lugar para manipular las lineas de tiempo? Estas y otras preguntas seran respondidas en el futuro, ese por el que Jaden se sacrifico...**


	29. Deudas generan intereses con el tiempo

**Buenas noches guardianes, despues de un laaaargo tiempo sin actualizar, traigo ante ustedes un nuevo capitulo de EDNEE. Nos vemos al final!**

* * *

29.- Las deudas generan intereses con el tiempo.

-Señor, el procedimiento es así: primero le diré las cosas que poseo bajo su nombre y usted firmara este certificado confirmando, luego le entregare las cosas. Alguna pregunta?- recibió una negativa del otro lado de la ventanilla de atención -Excelente, empecemos.

"Un porta cuchillo vacío, una funda de cañón de mano, un cañón de mano modificado de colores blanco y negro con un as de picas en ambos lados, una baraja de cartas con 53 cartas, 13 monedas... Extrañas? Dos sets de protección espinillera, dos rodilleras, dos cinturones, una capa rasgada y una bufanda"

El funcionario recibió un papel firmado desde el otro lado de la ventanilla, y acto seguido entrego las cosas a su dueño.

Tres días había pasado privado de su libertad. O mejor dicho, tres días fue la cantidad de tiempo que necesito Zavala para demostrar que el no había estado involucrado en el pequeño ataque a la Torre. Y ahora por fin estaba libre.

Camino con las cosas en sus brazos y las dejo caer en el asiento más cercano. Comenzó a colocar todo en su lugar, las espinilleras y rodilleras primero, luego los cinturones, la capa y la bufanda, su porta cuchillo vacío y finalmente su cañón de mano en la espalda.

Noto que una chica observaba sus movimientos con el mayor de los descaros, sin siquiera ocultar su mirada. Al parecer había interrumpido su lectura.

-Hola bonita- saludo el exo mientras terminaba de ajustar las correas de sus espinilleras -Que hace alguien como tú en un lugar como este?

-No lo sé- respondió la chica volviendo a la lectura en una revista -Podría hacerte la misma pregunta.

-Descuida, no suelo pasar por aquí.

-Yo tampoco, solo vine a buscar a alguien.

-Pues ya no tienes que esperar más, este exo ha llegado a tu vida.

Y la chica comenzó a reír. Acto seguido, comenzó a hablar con alguien que había a su lado, notando que era un espectro.

-Le dices tú o le digo yo- dijo ella.

-Oh, por favor dile tú. Quiero ver su rostro cuando le digas- hablo el espectro.

-Eres guardiana? Genial, así puedes acompañarme en mi vuelta a la Torre.

-No me reconoces?

-Emm... no?

-Oh, vamos, en serio?

El exo enfoco su vista en dos detalles que adornaban la cara de la chica: dos figuras triangulares de color marrón bajo cada ojo. Su sistema de reconocimiento facial solo mostro una coincidencia.

-Co... Corsa?- dijo casi perdiendo el equilibrio. La chica comenzó a reír a carcajadas, abrazándose a si misma debido al dolor que le provocaba la risa, mientras el espectro a su lado parecía que también moriría de risa -Oh, vamos! Si vas toda tapada como crees que te reconoceré- dijo el exo cruzándose de brazos y pareciendo notoriamente molesto.

-"Hola bonita"- repitió Corsa imitando la voz del Líder Cazador y riendo más -Ay Cayde, no pierdes el tiempo, eh?

-Aun puedo preguntarte que haces aquí- le dijo sin mirarla.

-Tu espectro me dijo que saldrías hoy, y hace un rato me aviso que habías salido, así que vine a buscarte.

-Pues no debiste, se llegar a la Torre solo.

-Sin tu cuchillo no llegaras muy lejos.

-Huh?- el exo giro el rostro para mirar a la humana, que tenía en sus manos su cuchillo -Como sabes que es mío?

Corsa se levantó y se colocó frente a él, se acercó y guardo el cuchillo en su funda correspondiente -Sera porque te conozco lo suficiente?- le guiño un ojo y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. Ese simple gesto había dejado al exo estático, y cuando se dio cuenta la humana ya iba varios pasos más adelante, así que la siguió.

-Pensé que te tendrían encerrada y conectada a tubos y maquinas- dijo Cayde cuando la alcanzo.

-En realidad el Orador me olvido, y Zavala me dijo que me tomara el tiempo necesario.

-Ok... Zavala el generoso. Por cierto, como es que tienes mi cuchillo?

-Eris me dijo como había llegado, y me paso el cuchillo. Lo reconocí de inmediato.

-Solo te dijo eso?

-Si, dijo que el resto me lo dirías tú.

-Así es, tenemos mucho de que conversar.

-Sí, yo también tengo cosas que contarte.

-Te parece si te invito a un lugar?- pregunto el exo mientras le rodeaba los hombros -Te encantara.

X

X

-Ramen... Picante.

-Me alegra que sepas leer niña.

-Porque estamos en una tienda de... Lo que sea que sea el ramen?

-Porque aquí es donde sirven el mejor sake del universo.

El lugar no era nada como Corsa había visto antes, una tienda de madera con una pequeña cortina que tapaba solo las cabezas de los comensales en su interior, y aunque no le daba mucha confianza el restaurant, no podía negar que el aroma que salía de ahí era maravilloso.

-No nos quedaremos aquí de por vida, vamos entra- volvió a hablar el exo, empujándola hacia el interior mientras abría la pequeña cortina para que la cazadora entrara.

El interior no era impresionante, y al parecer de eso se trataba. Solo había cabida para cuatro comensales, ya que había frente a ella cuatro pisos de maderas, y frente a estos un mesón que indicaba que esa era la mesa para comer. Detrás del mesón había un hombre alto y fornido dándoles la espalda, dejando ver en uno de sus brazos un gran tigre tatuado.

-Hey Tora!- saludo Cayde sentándose en uno de los pisos apegados a la pared. El aludido se giró, mostrando un rostro notoriamente oriental.

-Vaya, vaya. Miren a quien dejaron salir a tomar el sol. Tú no estabas en prisión?

-"Estaba", tiempo pasado. Por cierto, te traje una nueva clienta.

Corsa giro el rostro hacia su Líder de Vanguardia cuando escucho su nombre, y luego se giró hacia el dueño del local saludando con una mano de forma tímida.

-No crees que es muy pequeña para ti? Digo, debe tener como 15 o 16 años terrestres.

-Que!?- exclamo la humana.

-Ja ja ja! Descuida niña, mi nombre es Tora y soy el dueño de este magnífico local- le extendió la mano a través del mesón, dejando ver mejor el tigre que tenía tatuado y mostrándose impresionada.

-Como te dije, este cretino tiene el mejor sake del universo, y créeme que es por lo único que vengo aquí.

-Sin contar que me quitaste a mi novia.

-En serio Cayde?- hablo Corsa cruzándose de brazos.

-Oh, vamos. Ella empezó- dijo el exo mientras se levantaba y sacaba desde el otro lado del mesón una botella de cerámica.

-Esa es tu excusa para todo- complemento la humana notoriamente molesta, pero el dueño del local la interrumpió.

-Descuida niña, me salvo de una relación sin sentido. No solo se había acostado con él, también con tres tipos más. Solo por eso lo dejo venir aquí.

-Por cierto, ella nunca ha comido ramen, porque no le preparas algo especial?- hablo el Líder Cazador mientras se servía un poco de sake -Vamos niña, siéntate, este tipo te sorprenderá.

-Porque hablas como si ya lo hubieras probado?- pregunto la humana sentándose en uno de los pisos de madera.

-Porque ya comió uno- dijo Tora desde la cocina.

-Que?

-Tora!- el exo iba a ir a reclamar al cocinero, pero noto que la cazadora lo miraba con cara de molestia -No me mires así, era una apuesta.

-Una apuesta!? Cayde, estuve sacándote cosas extrañas de tus sistemas por una semana! Ahora entiendo porque había cebollín en tu motor hidráulico.

-Solo fue una vez, no se para que te molestas tanto. Además, gane.

-Ganaste qué?

-Que mi reputación de aceptar una apuesta y ganarla no bajara, no es obvio?

-A veces me pregunto porque sigo siendo tu mecánica- y se llevó una mano al rostro -Si Jacky fuera tu mecánico te disciplinaria.

-Eres su mecánica?- hablo Tora, mientras colocaba un plato de sopa frente a ella.

-Y mi aprendiz- complemento el exo -O sea que debería dejar de reclamar.

-Vaya suerte que tienes niña. Por cierto, te gusta lo que ves?

-Huh?- Corsa estaba embobada con el plato que habían colocado frente a ella, ya que nunca había comido algo así -Si, claro. Digo, huele sabroso.

-Y sabe mejor, vamos pruébalo.

-Emm... Yo...

-Si nunca ha comido ramen, crees que va a saber cómo comerlo?

-Hey! Crees que no sé cómo comer?- se defendió la cazadora.

-Oh, por favor, ilústranos- dijo Cayde mientras se acomodaba en la pared detrás suyo.

Corsa comenzó a mirar a su alrededor buscando algún tipo de servicio, como tenedores o cucharas, pero solo encontró dos palillos metálicos sobre un pequeño plato de madera. Tomo los palillos en una mano y trato de enrollar un par de fideos en él, pero resbalaban, desatando risas en el exo.

-Porque en vez de reírte no le ayudas?- dijo Tora un tanto molesto -Si dices que eres su maestro actúa como tal.

-Ugh, bien, bien.

-Que? Yo no-

-Silencio niña- Cayde se levantó de su asiento y se posiciono detrás de la humana. Cada una de sus manos se colocó sobre la mano de Corsa y le enseño como tomar los palillos -Los palillos van entre los dedos, no se toman como si fueras a desollar a un Caído.

-Emm... ok- la humana se sorprendió un momento, dejando de poner atención en las instrucciones que su maestro le daba y llevando esta atención a lo cerca que estaban ambos. Cada tantos segundos miraba el rostro del exo como le indicaba cosas, pero sin poner atención a lo que realmente decía.

-Coloca atención a lo que estoy haciendo niña.

-Sí, si eso hago.

Un par de minutos de instrucción mas tarde, Corsa ya estaba toda una experta en comer ramen.

-Y? Que te pareció?- pregunto Tora una vez que la humana termino.

-Pues, difícil de comer, pero delicioso!

-Ja ja ja! Ya te acostumbraras- el cocinero le dejo un vaso con un poco de agua a la vez que retiraba el plato.

-Y bien, ya que terminaste de comer, porque no nos enfocamos a lo que vinimos?- hablo el exo.

-Quieres que empiece yo?

-Por supuesto, lo mío es mucho más largo, créeme.

-Emm, bien. Por donde empiezo... ah, sí! Cuando te detuvieron. Aunque antes de eso, no te parece mi rostro conocido?

-Sí, eres Corsa, obvio.

-Y nadie más?

-Al grano Corsa.

-No conociste a Freya Barbieri?

-No, quién es?

-La aprendiz de Ikora tal vez?

El exo se extrañó un momento y se acercó a la humana. Le quito la capucha que llevaba y le tapo la parte de la cara que tenía la boca y la nariz.

-Por el Viajero, si eres ella!

-No dijiste recién que no la conocías?

-No recordaba su nombre, pero si la conocí. En imágenes claro... Un momento, Ikora te vio?- la humana asintió -Mierda.

-Créeme que después que me entere de eso dije lo mismo.

"Cuando llegamos a la Torre con Zavala, Ikora nos estaba esperando, y apenas me vio me abrazo y comenzó a llorar. Yo no entendía nada y Zavala intentaba calmarla, hasta que tuvo que separarla y decirle que no era Freya, era yo. Debido a eso no he salido de la habitación, y las pocas veces que me he topado con Ikora ha sido horrible, me mira con odio y tristeza"

-Me imagino... pero aun no entiendo cómo es que te pareces tanto a ella.

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo, y la única que podría decirme algo sobre eso es Ikora, y créeme que no me quiero acercar a ella estando así.

-Y sabes si vas a volver a ser insomne?

-Según Eris, sí. Es más- se desenrollo el cabello dejando ver lo largo que estaba, ya que le llegaba hasta el final de la espalda -Parte de mi cabello está volviendo a ser rojo y ondulado, y en el pecho tengo manchas violáceas. Eris dice que en un par de semanas ya debería ser una insomne nuevamente.

-Por eso andas tan tapada.

-Así es, no quiero causarle a nadie más lo que vi en Ikora.

-Al menos Shiro anda explorando y no lo veras muy seguido en la Torre.

-Shiro? Tu otro aprendiz?

-Sí, él era el mejor amigo de Freya. Después que esa hechicera murió lo tome como aprendiz, porque se estaba muriendo junto con ella.

-No lo sabía- dijo Corsa bajando la cabeza apenada.

-No tenías por qué saberlo, pero lo que más me preocupa es como lo hare contigo. No quiero que Ikora se ponga triste cada vez que te vea, pero tampoco quiero culparte de algo que no tienes culpa. Por cierto, alguien más te ha visto?

-He intentado pasar lo más desapercibida posible. No me he dejado ver por nadie, aunque Román insiste mucho en verme.

-Román!? Y que quiere ese cretino- hablo el Líder Cazador desviando la mirada.

-He hablado con él y me dijo que hicieron una gran hazaña para sacarme de la Boca del Infierno y de las manos del Orador.

-Ugh, sí, eso.

Cayde comenzó a contar todo lo que había sucedido desde que fueron a rescatar a la cazadora en la Luna hasta que ella despertó. No escatimo en detalles, desde porque ahora tenía una cicatriz vertical en su frente hasta explicándole incluso como era la problemática de Jaden, y dentro de ese aspecto, lo único que oculto fue que el hechicero le diera una máquina del tiempo. Corsa escuchaba todo con atención, y obviamente cuando el Líder Cazador le comento sobre el humano, ella no evito preguntarle cada detalle sobre él. Pero hubo algo que a la cazadora le molesto.

-Entonces ahora debo ser cuidada en todo momento?

-Que dices?- pregunto el exo sorprendido -No fue eso lo que dije.

-Si fue eso lo que dijiste. Jaden te menciono que ahora debías cuidarme porque ahora soy un peligro, más lo que dijo Eris sobre la cantidad de luz y oscuridad que puedo poseer.

-Corsa, espera. Estas malentendiendo todo.

-No, me quedo bastante claro-

-Jaden me dijo que pusiera un ojo sobre ti y eso es lo que hare. Descuida, dejare que hagas misiones y-

-No Cayde, te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que me sobre-protegerás. Y no solo tú, todo el mundo debe creer que soy un peligro ahora después de lo que sucedió- la humana se levantó del asiento en dirección a la salida, pero el exo la detuvo del brazo.

-Corsa cálmate, si? Nadie te está persiguiendo o juzgando.

-Quizás ahora no porque no me he dejado ver, pero no esperare a que todos me vean como Ikora lo hace, con miedo y odio- la cazadora se soltó del agarre -Y viéndote bien, hasta tú lo haces ahora.

-Que!? No, espera... Corsa!

La guardiana camino alejándose del pequeño restaurante de ramen, mientras su Líder de Vanguardia observaba como ella se mezclaba con el resto de los ciudadanos de la Ultima Ciudad. A su lado apareció Tora.

-Calma Cayde, no fuiste muy bueno explicándole todo el asunto, y hasta yo creí que le quitarías su licencia de guardiana después de eso. Dale el tiempo para que asimile todo.

Quizás eso era lo que necesitaba Corsa, después de todo, cualquiera estaría así con lo que había sucedido en la última semana.

X

X

" _Los guardianes han crecido fuertes bajo la Luz, la destrucción del corazón del Jardín Negro fue... impresionante. Y enfrentar a un Príncipe de la Colmena... bastante valiente de hecho. Pero ahora la Reina les da la bienvenida a aquellos que deseen pelear al lado de los Insomnes? Los guardianes pueden ser bastante útiles lidiando con estos Lobos Caídos traidores. Este es un mensaje para Corsa, guardiana de la Ultima Ciudad. Quien habla es Petra Venj, de la Guardia Real de los Insomnes. Múltiples recompensas han sido liberadas para los objetivos Caídos, el Arrecife está abierto para ti, así que ven a conversar conmigo. La Reina espera que respondas su llamado"_

Ese fue el mensaje que llego a la central de comunicaciones de la Vanguardia, siendo entregado inmediatamente al Comandante Zavala. Este, al escuchar el mensaje en solitario, envió a llamar a Corsa, Ikora y Cayde para discutir la situación.

-Puedo preguntar porque la Reina Insomne quiere que vayas tu por sus Caídos?- pregunto el Líder Cazador.

-Ella me ayudo a encontrar el Jardín Negro- respondió la cazadora con desgano, aún estaba molesta con el exo.

-Pero aun así es ilógico- dijo Ikora en un momento, evitando ver a la ex-insomne -No es que no confié en tus habilidades Corsa, pero creo que capturar a un Kell es un trabajo para un caza-recompensas, no para una guardiana.

-Líder Ikora, sé que el mensaje detalla que se me pagara una cantidad de lumen, pero creo que es lo mismo que hacemos nosotros cuando realizamos tareas para las facciones.

-No es lo mismo- hablo Cayde -Las misiones de facción son tareas que nos benefician a todos. Capturar a un Kell no nos beneficia en nada.

-En nada?- la guardiana comenzó a molestarse -Es un Kell, el mayor rango que puede tener un Caído, crees que no llamara a su ejército contra nosotros?

-Sí, podría ser, pero eso no te hace la indicada para resolver ese asunto- la discusión entre la cazadora y su Líder se estaba tornando personal -No eres mercenaria, eres guardiana.

-Exacto, guardiana. Mi deber es proteger al Viajero de cualquier amenaza y un Kell es bastante amenaza.

-Para el Arrecife, no para nosotros.

-Porque no quieres dejar que vaya!?

-Porque no eres caza-recompensas!

-Deja de sobreprotegerme!

-Ya basta! Los dos!- hablo Zavala que ya se estaba hartando de ver la discusión sin sentido que estaban teniendo -Cayde lo siento, pero Corsa tiene razón, un Kell no solo es amenaza para el Arrecife, también lo es para nosotros.

-Que!? Pero-

-Acaso olvidaste que Skolas era el sucesor de Virixias, que a su vez era el refuerzo para el ataque de los Caídos en la Batalla de los Seis Frentes? Sin la decisión de la Reina, quizás aun estaríamos peleando para recuperar al Viajero.

-En ese caso, creo que es mejor que Corsa vaya al Arrecife- dijo Ikora -Además debemos tener buenas relaciones con la Reina Insomne.

-Entonces me niego- hablo el exo cruzándose de brazos -Sé que mi opinión no valdrá contra la de ustedes dos, pero que quede claro que pienso que esta es una mala idea.

-Qué bueno que esto no depende de ti- comento la cazadora.

-Que dijiste?- Cayde se giró hacia la antigua insomne.

-Lo que escuchaste, si esto dependiera de ti quizás jamás habría ido al Jardín Negro.

-Claro, ahora es culpa mía preocuparme de que no mueras!

-A ver señores- hablo el Comandante sosteniendo la poca paciencia que le estaba quedando -Este tema ya está zanjado, así que-

-Obvio, si cierta guardiana se pasa lo que yo piense por el bolsillo!- hablo el exo mirándola fijamente.

-Porque solo piensas que destruiré el universo!- respondió la cazadora de la misma manera.

-Jamás te dije eso! Solo dije que-

-Ya basta- dijo al fin Ikora -Corsa, acompáñame un momento.

Si bien la cazadora aún estaba molesta con su Líder y quería contestarle muchas cosas más, que Ikora la apartara para que conversaran la sorprendió bastante. Ambas caminaron hacia afuera del salón de la Vanguardia deteniéndose frente al puesto del Crisol, ahí la Líder Hechicera le pidió a Lord Shaxx un momento los sillones que tenía para conversar con Corsa, cosa que el Líder del Crisol accedió rápidamente.

-Sé que tienes mucho para seguir peleando con Cayde, pero creo que esto debe quedar resuelto ahora.

-Líder Ikora, yo-

-Corsa, escucha con atención- la cazadora se silenció -Sé que te incomodaste con lo que sucedió hace cinco días atrás, de verdad lamento que hayas tenido que ver eso. Y por lo mismo quiero que sepas que no te guardo rencor alguno, y al contrario de lo que pudiste sentir, me alegro bastante volver a ver a mi aprendiz y saber que existe en alguien más.

-Uh... sí, eso. Usted sabe porque soy igual a ella?

-Créeme que a mi también me gustaría saberlo, pero pensé que tu tendrías la respuesta.

-Lo siento Líder Ikora, pero ahora que estoy volviendo a ser insomne las respuestas se esfuman.

-Ya tendrás un momento para responder eso- le coloco una mano en el hombro como si le estuviera dando su apoyo -Pero ahora tienes una misión que cumplir. Representa a la Vanguardia Corsa.

La humana asintió alegre, levantándose del lugar y saliendo por la escalera de la Vanguardia, todo mientras era observado tanto por Ikora como por Shaxx que volvía a su puesto.

-Me gusta ver que ya puedes hablar con ella- dijo el titán colocándole una mano en el hombro a la hechicera, dándole el mismo apoyo que ella le dio a la cazadora. Ikora le respondió colocando su mano sobre la de él.

-Ella no debe cargar con mis miedos y temores, ya resolveré todo cuando sea el momento.

X

X

-Creo que deberías escuchar a Cayde.

-En serio espectro? Ahora estas de su lado?

-Por mucho que me irrite a veces, yo estuve con él todo el tiempo que tu estuviste dormida. Vi todo lo que hizo para que nada te sucediera. Quizás deberías escucharlo un momento.

-No, hasta que se dé cuenta que yo también puedo- detuvo su caminar abruptamente, ya que había chocado con alguien -Ouch!- dijo sobando su frente.

-Lo siento! No te vi, en serio!

-Román?- la cazadora miro hacia arriba notando al insomne de cabello azul que se acercaba a ella, ayudándola a levantarse.

-Te conozco?

-Román soy yo, Corsa.

-Huh?- al titán le costó un momento reconocerla, pero una vez que lo hizo, no dudo en abrazarla con fuerza -Por fin te veo! Sabes cuánto tiempo estuve buscándote?

-Lo sé, lo sé- dijo Corsa recuperándose de ese abrazo -Pero notaras que no estaba en condiciones de presentarme a ustedes.

-De verdad crees que no sabíamos de tu condición? Tu espectro nos dijo que estabas bien, y bueno... Como estabas también. Pero estábamos preocupados por ti, sobre todo yo. Lamento haberte llamado tantas veces- hablo el insomne desviando la mirada avergonzado.

-Descuida, lo entiendo- y en un instante, una idea vino a su cabeza -Tienes algo que hacer ahora?

-Tengo que entregarle un informe de patrulla a Zavala, luego de eso quedo desocupado. Por?

-Quizás te incomode un poco, pero quisieras acompañarme en una misión para la Reina Insomne?

-Que!?- Román no lo podía creer -Creo... creo que no tendría problema alguno- se aclaró la garganta -Aunque sabes? Ahora soy guardián, ya no soy su Guardia Real. Y debo demostrar que ya supere eso.

-Sabes que no lo has superado, cierto?- hablo Doris que apareció flotando a su lado.

-Seguro? No quiero incomodarte, pero no se me ocurre ir con nadie más.

-Descuida Corsa, como te dije ahora soy guardián, y mi deber es proteger a todos... incluyéndote- comento el titán, finalizando la oración con un guiño.

Román camino hacia la escalera que daba a la Vanguardia, mientras Corsa y su espectro lo observaban alejarse.

-Creo que eso fue un coqueteo- hablo su acompañante de vida.

-Espectro, no imagines cosas.

-No imagino, lo digo en serio. Aunque claro, le faltan un par de clases de coqueteo, porque más que un guiño fue como que algo le entro al ojo.

Ambos rieron, caminando rumbo al Hangar. Debían preparar todo para la misión que se les venía, ya que atrapar a un Kell no iba a ser tarea fácil.

* * *

 **Porque todos van al puesto de Shaxx? Sera que saben que nadie los molestara ahi? XDD**

 **Por fin! Habemus actualizacion! Yay! Aunque personalmente encontre el capitulo un poco flojo, pero creo que despues de toda la accion que tuvimos en los ultimos capitulos, un poco de ramen picante y sake no le hace mal a nadie :3**

 **Hablando del ramen, en un video que hizo el señor Smith, le preguntaron que porque Cayde habla de que su tienda favorita es la de ramen picante, acaso los exos pueden comer? A lo que el respondio que si, los exos pueden meterse todo lo que quieran dentro, pero eso no significa que puedan procesarlo. Extraña respuesta, pero al menos nos aclaro ese punto. Por mi parte, coloque que Cayde va a ese lugar para beber sake (licor de arroz), asi seguiria mi linea personal de hacer este fic lo mas apegado a la realidad c:**

 **Poco a poco Corsa esta volviendo a la normalidad, o sea, a ser insomne. Por el momento es una humana de cabello marron y algunos toques rojos, mientras que su piel es clara, pero con manchas violaceas. No se si alguna vez hable de Freya Barbieri como tal, pero si no, aqui les va algo: era una humana de tez clara y cabello marron y hechicera Aedo del Sol, aprendiz de Ikora cuando ella aun no pertenecia a la Vanguardia (por eso Cayde no la reconoce al principio) y amiga de Shiro-4 (mucho antes que se hiciera explorador). Se obsesiono con los Invocatormentas, pero Ikora le decia que se alejara de eso ya que ellos ya no existian como tal. Esa obsesion le trajo problemas que mas adelante sabremos que sucedio, dejando como recuerdo de ella miembros de su cuerpo y una carpeta bloqueada en los servidores del Orador. Ikora sufrio con su muerte y nunca mas quizo hablar sobre ella.**

 **Esta vez llegamos con el DLC de la Casa de los Lobos, sip, ese DLC que nos trajo a Skolas, un kell de buenas intenciones para sus hermanos (al menos asi lo pienso). Si ya saben como soy (despues de leer 29 capitulos debo creer que ya saben como escribo), entenderan que no hare el DLC al pie de la letra, si no que modificare ciertas cosas. Al ser una historia pequeña con pocas misiones, lo mas seguro es que tomare varias en un solo capitulo o agregare un poco mas de historia entre ellas, ya que aqui no tenemos raid. Quizas agregue algo sobre la prision de los ancianos, pero lo mas seguro es que vaya en EDNEE: cortos.**

 ** _Axel Leiva: Por fin! Alguien que me apoya en la accion que tomo Cayde en la nave XDD Poco a poco bungie nos esta dando lore un poco mas profundo con respecto a su universo, sobre todo con el DLC. Aunque debo decir que me decepciono un poco conocer a Osiris, ya que despues de todo lo que venian diciendo sobre el, esperaba que por lo menos fuera un poco mas bad-ass XDD Aunque de todas formas me gusto el DLC, y hasta el dia de hoy sigo sacando cosas nuevas, aun no entiendo como esos tipos se jactan de haber terminado todo el DLC en horas, yo llevo casi una semana y aun no lo termino! XDD_**

 ** _KAYTRANADA: creo que ya sabes mi respuesta, pero aun asi me encanta responderte XDD Me alegra mucho saber que mi fic no solo es un momento de entretencion para todos, si no que tambien es una terapia. Para mi lo es, ya que mi vida no es facil, y liberar presion escribiendo es lo que me saca de hacer estupideces. Me encanto tu review, es mas, tu y la Shizu siempre me suben el animo, porque aunque el erizo me diga que lo hago bien, saber que a gente externa de mi circulo intimo les gusta esto me hace pensar que debo seguir escribiendo :3 Muchas gracias, a ti, y todos los que leen este fic, porque no solo es una historia mas de Destiny, es un escape de la realidad que muchas veces es dificil sobrellevar._**

 **Bueno guardianes, hora de seguir con mi informe de Unidad de Investigacion. Nos estaremos leyendo quizas despues de las fiestas, cuando haya terminado con mi semestre academico, aunque claro, con la llegada de las vacaciones se nos vienen actualizaciones mas seguidas! XDD**


	30. El Arrecife

**Muy buenas noches guardianes. Despues de unas vacaciones que mi cerebro se autoimpuso, he llegado con un nuevo capitulo... yay! Nos vemos al final :3**

* * *

30.- El Arrecife.

Ingresar al Arrecife había sido más fácil que la primera vez, ya que ahora tenía incluso una escolta de bienvenida que acompañaba a las naves de los guardianes. Pero aun así estaba preocupada, porque a pesar de que su compañero de viaje le había afirmado que no habría problemas en volver a su antiguo hogar, seguía expresando malestar en su rostro cada vez que Corsa nombraba a Petra Venj.

Sus espectros los materializaron en el Hangar del Arrecife, un lugar que se veía más concurrido que la última vez.

-Wow, este lugar sí que cambio- hablo la insomne mientras se quitaba el casco.

-Me lo dices a mí?- complemento Román, que seguía con ese desanimo.

El espectro de Corsa les indico que Petra los esperaba a un costado del Hangar, así que se dirigieron para no hacerla esperar más.

-Cuando me dijeron que venias acompañada, pensé que vendrías con el hechicero de la vez anterior- dijo la insomne de cabello rosa.

-Lo siento, el-

-Murió, lo sé. Me entere cuando busque sobre tu acompañante.

-Si, eso. Él es-

-Román Armimoez, como olvidarlo- interrumpió Petra por segunda vez, agregando un toque acido a su oración.

-Petra Venj- hablo el titan defensor -Estas cambiada, te hizo bien el rango nuevo.

Corsa observaba como ambos insomnes se decían frases con toques venenosos que iban en escalada, algo que ella debía interrumpir o podrían arruinar la caza del Kell.

-Chicos, sé que tienen mucho en que ponerse al día, pero por ahora Petra, vine con Román porque me ayudara con Skolas, así que si no es de mucha molestia quisiera saber los detalles.

-Tienes razón insomne. Bien, esto fue así.

"Hace tres días aproximadamente un grupo de Caídos pertenecientes a la Casa de los Lobos ingresaron al Arrecife de forma sorpresiva, destruyendo y matando todo a su paso. Por suerte su meta solo era liberar a los Caídos que se encontraban en este lugar, así que no hubo mayor daño colateral en lo que a civiles se refiere. En este grupo iba Skolas, un antiguo Kell de esta casa que reemplazaba a Virixias, así que presumimos que todo este plan fue creado por él. El punto que nos sorprende bastante es que Skolas iba de prisionero camino a los Nueve, y en el trayecto ocurrió algo que lo libero. Pero ese no será tu trabajo, ya que tu misión será encargarte de Skolas, la Reina lo quiere vivo, pero en caso de que no puedas, aun así, quiere su cuerpo aquí en el Arrecife. Ese Kell se llevó muchas vidas como para que descanse en paz"

-Ok, entiendo- afirmo la cazadora -Pero por donde debemos empezar?

-En este momento estamos analizando una señal en Venus, solo necesitamos las coordenadas precisas para dártelas. Si quieres puedes recorrer el Arrecife y ver lo cambiado que esta, así además te familiarizas con los nuevos inquilinos que la Reina autorizo.

Corsa tomo del brazo a Román y lo saco casi arrastrando del lugar, obligándolo a que recorrieran el lugar. Cuando ambos se acercaron al primer puesto, el titan reconoció de inmediato quien residía ahí.

-Vaya! No sabía que seguías entre los vivos Variks- hablo Román, haciendo que el nombrado se girara. Variks era un Caído que no tenía los rasgos comunes a los otros de su especie, poseía prótesis en brazos y piernas, y sobre todo vestía colores que Corsa jamás había visto.

-Lo mismo podría decir de ti, insomne- respondió el Caído -Y tú debes ser Corsa... He oído bastante a la Reina hablando cosas ti.

-Uh... gracias?- Corsa se sentía incomoda con ese Caído observándola como si fuera algún sujeto de estudio, y como Román lo noto, el siguió la conversación.

-Tranquila Corsa, Variks es un consejero de la Reina, cuenta la historia que traiciono a Skolas y por eso esta aquí.

-Gracias por contar lo que se rumora insomne- respondió Variks -Pero ya tendremos un momento para conversar solos Corsa, quizás posea información que te interese.

Ambos insomnes se despidieron y siguieron al siguiente puesto, que no se encontraba muy lejos del Caído. Ahí, un insomne calvo y con las ropas de los criptarcas conversaba con una de las insomnes encargadas de la seguridad. Al ver que los guardianes se acercaban, de forma nerviosa corto la conversación con la insomne y se preparó para recibir a los visitantes.

-Bu-buenos días, ustedes deben ser guardianes.

-Así es- respondió Corsa- no queríamos interrumpir nada.

-No, descuiden, solo estaba terminando los últimos detalles para comenzar a recibir visitantes. Pero que tonto, no me he presentado, mi nombre es Ives, Maestro Ives- ambos insomnes se presentaron con sus respectivos nombres -Ah! Corsa! Leí sobre ti en los archivos, sé que destruiste el Jardín Negro y hace unas semanas acabaste con Crota, hijo de Oryx.

-Muchas gracias criptarca, pero no es necesario que me hable como si fuera una celebridad, además que no hice todo sola.

-Lo sé, en realidad casi todos los presentes en el Arrecife saben sobre ti, así que ya eres una celebridad, te guste o no.

Se despidieron del Maestro Ives y siguieron su curso hacia el ultimo nuevo inquilino que quedaba. A medida que avanzaban notaron que el olor a cera derretida cada vez se hacía más fuerte, descubriendo en el lugar que este inquilino estaba rodeado de velas encendidas. Vestía una larga túnica amarilla con detalles en negro, y bajo la capucha se podía observar que tenía los ojos vendados. Cuando notaron esto, los guardianes dudaron si efectivamente el humano los podía ver.

-Perdí mi vista hace mucho tiempo, pero aun poseo mis otros sentidos.

-Lo sentimos mucho- hablo Román disculpándose -No sabíamos si usted... podía... ya sabe.

-Descuiden, puede que este ciego, pero se cuando la gente se acerca a mí. Soy el Hermano Vance, encargado de las _Pruebas de Osiris_.

-Huh?- ambos guardianes quedaron con la duda, por lo que el Hermano Vance prosiguió.

-Las _Pruebas de Osiris_ son una oportunidad que se les dará a los visitantes del Arrecife para que muestren su valía gracias a una serie de pruebas y reglas que el Gran Osiris creo cuando aún estaba presente en esta dimensión.

-Te refieres a Osiris? El Líder de Vanguardia antes de Zavala?- comento la insomne.

-Así es, el Gran Osiris que fue desterrado por el Orador, ese ser misterioso que aún no termino de confiar. Nos desterró a todos cuando el Gran Osiris dejo la Vanguardia. Si quieren jóvenes insomnes puedo confiarles un pase para las pruebas, y cuando se sientan seguros de sí mismos pueden volver a mi- se acercó a Corsa y la tomo de los hombros -Necesitamos seres que se manejen entre la luz y la oscuridad... al igual que tú.

Corsa sintió un pequeño escalofrió recorrer su espalda cuando el humano menciono, y si no hubiera sido por Román que los separo gentilmente y se despidió, quizás que más se podría enterar el Hermano Vance con solo tocarla.

-Ok, eso fue extraño- dijo el titan una vez que estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos del humano como para que no los escuchara.

-Demasiado diría yo- completo la cazadora abrazándose a si misma -Román, se nota demasiado que pase por algo como lo que él dijo?

-La luz y la oscuridad? Pues... alguien que no te conozca diría que tuviste padres de distintas especies ja ja ja... Descuida Corsa- le coloco una mano en el hombro -Nosotros sabemos por lo que pasaste, y podemos dar fe que no eres ningún peligro.

-Pero yo no dije-

-Pero lo demuestras. Me doy cuenta cada vez de que hablas con alguien, intentas taparte o no hablar mucho, desvías la mirada y te sujetas el brazo. Debes estar segura de ti misma si vamos a hacer esto, porque necesito que vuelva mi compañera de escuadra, esa insomne que me cuidaba la espalda cuando yo me descuidaba- dijo el titan defensor, desviando la mirada avergonzado, recibiendo una cálida sonrisa de la insomne -Además, poco a poco vuelves a ser tú, ya lo noto en tus ojos.

Ambos se miraron un momento, logrando que la cazadora se sonrojara, pero el momento no duro mucho, ya que apareció el espectro de la insomne.

-Uh... lamento interrumpir tan linda escena, pero Petra dice que ya encontró las coordenadas de la señal.

-Bien, por lo que logramos dilucidar Skolas estaría tratando de convencer a la Casa del Invierno que se una a él. Sabemos que la Casa del Invierno ya no tiene un arconte o servidor que los lidere, así que lo más seguro es que acepten rápidamente la propuesta de Skolas.

Petra se acercó a la pantalla holográfica que tenía a su izquierda y ejecuto una orden, cosa que la pantalla mostro un error, al volver a ejecutar la orden la pantalla expreso el mismo error. La insomne se estaba impacientando, pero cuando iba a llamar a una de sus compañeras, Román hablo.

-Estas ejecutando más la orden, si primero emites la orden hacia el servidor, este te enviara las coordenadas exactas a través del mapa satelital de Venus, no desde los archivos del Arrecife.

Petra ingreso la orden tal como se la había explicado el titan defensor, exponiendo en la pantalla holográfica el mapa de Venus en donde se marcaba un punto en la Guarida del Invierno, a las afueras de Ember Caves.

-Al parecer no olvidaste cómo funcionan las cosas aquí Román.

-Pero tu si- respondió el insomne hastiado -Y se supone que por algo te subieron de rango. Si eso es todo, ya sabemos cuál es nuestra misión... Partimos Corsa?

La cazadora, que observaba la discusión en silencio, asintió rápidamente apenas el titan le pregunto, notando que eso era más una orden que una sugerencia. Se despidió rápidamente de Petra, pero esta la detuvo.

-No quiero presionarlos, pero como orden de la Reina ustedes tendrán dos días de ventaja para encontrar a Skolas.

-Ventaja? A que te refieres?

-Que, si en dos días no traen a ese Kell, la Reina autorizo que se liberara la petición al resto del sistema solar. No solo ustedes lo estarán buscando, también lo harán otros guardianes y caza-recompensas-

-Que!? Pero-

-Lo siento, pero ordenes son ordenes, así que les aconsejo que avancen rápidamente.

Corsa estaba molesta, pero no podía decir nada. Se despidió de la corsaria y se reunió con su compañero de escuadra, que ya llevaba varios pasos adelantados.

* * *

-Llegaremos en unos minutos a Venus- hablo Corsa acercándose a su compañero.

Esta vez ambos viajaban en la nave del titan defensor, la _Milano_ , una nave del tipo Valkyrie-O5X que ya llevaba varios años acompañando a Román en su viaje como guardián.

-Gracias. Por cierto, sobre lo que viste en el Arrecife...

-Con Petra? Descuida, por mucho que me dijeras que lo habías superado sé que no es así- la insomne se acercó a el -Y así como me dices que yo me concentre en esto, también te pido que hagas lo mismo.

-Lo sé, lo siento. Soy un cínico por exigirte algo que yo no hago- suspiro -Si, aun me molesta ver a Petra en un puesto que no se merece.

-Y si te sentías así de incomodo porque no me dijiste?

-Porque somos un equipo, y así como tú debes volver a ver a la Colmena y enfrentarte a ellos como si nada hubiera pasado, yo debo ser capaz de volver al Arrecife como guardián.

-Entonces hagamos esto juntos.

-Hemos llegado a Venus- hablo Doris -Pero hay alguien que nos está esperando en la zona de aterrizaje.

-Huh?

Ambos guardianes se acercaron a la ventanilla mientras la nave se posicionaba para aterrizar, y ahí la vio, alguien que Corsa reconoció de inmediato.

-Bajare yo primero- hablo la cazadora.

-Estas segura?

-Si, se quién es y ya imagino lo que quiere.

Cuando la nave toco tierra desplego la plataforma de carga, momento en que Corsa bajo por ella quedando casi frente a frente a quien los esperaba.

-Pensé que ya no te vería mas- hablo la insomne de forma despectiva.

-Para tu suerte, eso no sucederá, porque nos seguiremos viendo en el futuro. Pero no vengo a eso por el momento.

-Huh?- el espectro de Corsa apareció a su lado -Y ahora que quiere esta exo desconocida?

-La verdad, vengo a disculparme- sus palabras descolocaron tanto a la guardiana como a su acompañante de vida -Jaden tenía razón, el convencerte nos daría más líneas temporales con finales buenos.

-Y esperaste a darte cuenta hasta que sucediera todo? Incluyendo la muerte de Jaden? No es a mí con quien debes disculparte.

-Descuida, hace unas horas hablé con él y también le ofrecí mis disculpas.

-Pero, aun así, no te das cuenta de que no sirvió de nada si Jaden morirá igual? Acortaste su vida solo porque no quisiste escucharlo!

-Eso no es lo que él pensó- la insomne se sorprendió -Cuando hablé con él le dije lo mismo, pero sabes que me respondió? Que el corto tiempo de vida que tuvo conociéndote y tratando de salvarte hizo que valiera cada minuto, y que no se arrepiente de nada. Por lo mismo también me pidió que me disculpara contigo. Se todo lo que te sucedió, y que solo fueron las consecuencias de mis actos en el Jardín Negro, por eso Corsa quiero darte esto- la exo saco de su espalda un rifle y se lo extendió a la cazadora -Acéptalo como un obsequio de mi parte.

Corsa tomo el rifle con algo de temor y rencor a la vez, no quería aceptarlo por todo lo que representaba, pero también sabía que el tenerlo significaría que había superado una etapa, y de forma exitosa.

-Tienes razón- dijo la insomne -Todo esto fue tu culpa, pero a la vez pudiste entender que no todo es tan estructurado como lo veías, y que hay más soluciones que las que se te presentan. Además, creo que será una buena adquisición- y sonrió.

-Cuídalo, sé que te servirá bastante- termino la exo, pero cuando se iba a girar para retirarse apareció un espectro a su lado.

-Ya terminaste?

-No sabía que tuvieras un espectro- dijo Corsa bastante sorprendida.

-Hola Corsa- respondió el acompañante de la exo -Me alegra verte bien.

-Nos conocemos?

-No es oficialmente mi espectro, solo nos acompañamos el uno al otro hasta que encontremos lo que buscamos, no es así?

-Si, así es- respondió con un poco desgano el espectro.

-Bien Corsa, ya debemos partir. Me imagino que ya sabes que nuestros caminos volverán a encontrarse- la cazadora asintió -Por lo mismo quiero que sepas que desde ahora en adelante considérame tu aliada. Sigue tal cual como eres insomne- y desapareció en una nube de energía.

-Buena charla?- Román apareció a su espalda, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Si... Creo que ahora estoy mejor.

-Bien, debemos avanzar. Ya no me gusta que la Reina haya puesto esta orden de los días de ventaja, aunque ya sabes quién creo que fue.

-Hagamos esto rápido Román y no tendremos problemas.

Ambos guardianes les pidieron a sus espectros que materializaran sus colibríes y emprendieron rumbo hacia la Guarida del Invierno.

* * *

Habían decidido aterrizar la nave en Ash Coves, ya que así sería más fácil llegar a la Guarida del Invierno, pero no imaginaron que la Casa de los Lobos ya tendría varios Caídos trabajando. Se encontraron con varios escorias y vándalos en el camino, aunque nada tan difícil como para acabarlos entre los dos. El problema llego cuando avistaron una batalla entre Caídos que a Corsa no le pareció muy lógica.

-Deberíamos dejarlos que se maten entre ellos.

-Román, no es justo- dijo la cazadora mientras observaba con los binoculares -Solo están atacando a un Caído, y este se está protegiendo detrás de los restos del Esquife. Quizás deberíamos-

-Oh no, ni lo pienses. Son Caídos Corsa, será uno menos.

-Pero al menos mira la situación y dime si no es injusto.

A regañadientes el titan observo la escena. Había un Caído protegiéndose entre los restos de un Esquife Caído. Era del tipo capitán, pero mucho más robusto, aunque sin la altura de un arconte, además tenía cuatro espadas y traía colores que ninguno de los guardianes había visto alguna vez.

-Bien, quizás tienes razón de que es injusto, pero no vamos a ir a defender a un Caído frente a otros.

-Porque no?

-Oh, vamos Corsa, necesitas más explicación de que es un Caído? Que es nuestro enemigo?

-Piénsalo Román, si la Casa de los Lobos lo está atacando, crees que sea nuestro enemigo?

El insomne pensó un momento lo que había dicho la cazadora. No tenía sentido que entre Caídos se atacaran entre sí, pero realmente podía ser un aliado?

-Lo siento, pero lo van a despedazar y no voy a permitir eso.

-Corsa espera!

La insomne salto hacia la batalla que había y se escondió en uno de los escombros de la nave. Ahí se hizo invisible y avanzo hasta acercarse a donde se encontraba el capitán de las espadas. Este al verla se asustó bastante, pero Corsa lo tranquilizo, o al menos lo intento.

-No soy tu enemiga!- grito la cazadora -Te vengo a ayudar!- y comenzó a disparar hacia los Lobos.

El capitán la miro extrañado, pero como ese no era su mayor problema ahora, procedió a seguir atacando a los Lobos que se acercaban desde su lado derecho, mientras la guardiana acababa con los que atacaban por el lado izquierdo. Román apareció sorprendiendo al Caído, pero este levanto las manos e indicando que venía con la cazadora.

Entre los tres derrotaron a los vándalos y escorias que los atacaban, y cuando creían que ya habían terminado, apareció un caminante de los Lobos.

-Mierda, lo que faltaba- dijo Román -Cual es el plan?

-Pues, quizás deberíamos preguntar que piensa el capitán- complemento Corsa.

El Caído los observo y solo atinó a decir _No se entrometan_ , saliendo del escondite y yendo a atacar directamente al caminante.

-Corsa, deja que lo maten, es un cretino.

-Sabes que no podemos hacer eso, debemos acabar con el caminante, eso nos beneficia a ambos.

Mientras el capitán atacaba a los Lobos que habían llegado con el caminante y esquivando sus disparos, los guardianes idearon un plan para reducir a la máquina que los atacaba. Román le pidió a Doris su mejor ametralladora pesada mientras que Corsa le pidió a su espectro un lanzacohetes, el titan apareció frente al caminante atacando sus patas delanteras mientras que la cazadora atacaba sus patas traseras, aunque no todo fue tan fácil. Algunos vándalos se dieron cuenta de lo que hacían los guardianes y comenzaron a enfocar sus ataques en ellos, por lo que derrotar al caminante cada vez se hacía difícil.

Pero cuando una de las patas traseras y otra delantera fue destruida, el caminante perdió el equilibrio y se golpeó en el suelo, esto hizo que expusiera el motor sobrecalentado que poseía en la parte delantera, mostrando una oportunidad a la cazadora.

-Ahora Corsa!- grito el titan.

Corsa activo su super y se subió lo más rápido que pudo al motor del caminante. Una vez arriba, comenzó a enterrar el cuchillo en el lugar lanzando descargas de energía al motor para terminar de sobrecalentarlo. De pronto y sin previo aviso vio como dos espadas se enterraban en el motor, terminando de quebrarlo, la cazadora miro hacia arriba notando que había sido el capitán el del ataque. Antes de que el motor explotara, los dos corrieron a protegerse a la cúpula que había colocado Román detrás de uno de los escombros del Esquife Caído.

Después de escuchar la explosión del caminante, esperaron unos segundos a que el polvo bajara, notando que ya no quedaban enemigos en la zona. El capitán comenzó a avanzar hacia uno de los caminos que bloqueaban los Lobos, hasta que la cazadora lo detuvo.

-Espera!- el capitán se detuvo a observarla -Podríamos trabajar en equipo. Ya noté que tenemos el mismo enemigo y-

-Los Eliksni jamás trabajaran con los guardianes- respondió el Caído con un tono grave de voz -Esto solo fue un beneficio para ambos- y comenzó a avanzar, haciéndose invisible y desapareciendo del radar.

-Si te digo "te lo dije" me odiaras?- dijo el titan defensor.

-No, quizás tenías razón, no debemos involucrarnos con ellos. Sigamos avanzando, ya faltan horas para que termine el primer día de ventaja.

* * *

El camino más adelante no fue distinto a lo que ellos pensaban, en donde observaron que los Caídos de la Casa del Invierno al parecer ya se habían unido a Skolas, algo que a Román le pareció extraño.

-Las Casas del Invierno, Demonios y Reyes deberían odiar a Skolas, no unirse tan fácilmente a el- comento en un momento el titan defensor -Ellos piensan que el los traiciono al abandonarlos en la Batalla de los Seis Frentes.

-Pero él no los abandono, lo capturaron antes.

-Y lo más seguro es que esa sea la historia que está usando ahora para convencerlos de que se unan a él.

- _Estoy detectando algo-_ hablo Doris a través de sus cascos _-Petra nos informó que Skolas cayó a Venus a través de un pod de emergencia, así que estoy recibiendo lecturas de ese pod más adelante, les enviare la localización a sus cascos._

Pero algo que los guardianes no calcularon era que Skolas poseía el gran don de la palabra, ya que cuando lo encontraron detrás de una puerta, la Casa del Invierno estaba rendida ante él.

Skolas también se sorprendió al ver a los guardianes, ya que nunca pensó que seguirían sus pasos tan rápido. En una maniobra que los insomnes no esperaban, el nuevo Kell lanzo una granada de humo hacia sus enemigos, despistándolos y permitiendo su huida.

- _Skolas acaba de desaparecer del mapa_ \- hablo el espectro de Corsa - _Es más, ni siquiera está en Venus_.

Entre lo confundidos que quedaron con la granada, y lo que el espectro les había informado, los guardianes quedaron a merced de un ataque. La Casa del Invierno ya se había doblegado ante el autodenominado _Kell de Kells_ , así que cuando recibieron su orden de que acabaran con el titan y la cazadora no dudaron. Varias escorias lanzaron granadas hacia donde se encontraban, pero lograron esquivarlas corriendo detrás de una roca.

-Creo que necesitamos un plan!- grito Román, ya que los disparos no dejaban espacio para conversar.

-Lo único que se me ocurre es avanzar y atacar!- respondió Corsa.

-Rayos!- el titan levanto la vista por detrás de la roca, notando que tipo de enemigos se encontraban atacándolos -Bien, creo que lo tengo. Hay aproximadamente 10 aguijones con francotirador en el fondo, crees que te puedas encargar de ellos?

-Dalo por hecho- respondió la cazadora recargando su fusil francotirador.

Corsa se hizo invisible y se posiciono en un lugar más cómodo para disparar. Le dio la orden a Román y ambos comenzaron a defenderse. Mientras la insomne destruía a los aguijones del fondo, el titan disparaba con su _Eyasluna_ a los vándalos y escorias que decidían acercarse. A los pocos minutos aparecieron capitanes, algunos armados con espadas y otros con armas de larga distancia atacando a los guardianes.

Román decidió activar su _Amparo del Alba_ , señal que Corsa capto de inmediato, ya que activo su _Hoja de Arco_ y paso por la cúpula para que la luz le diera más poder. Comenzó a avanzar entre los capitanes invisibles y los ataco lo suficiente para dejarlos al descubierto, así el insomne los finiquitaba con un disparo final de su cañón de mano.

Pero las hordas de los Caídos amparados bajo la ahora nueva Casa de los Lobos seguían apareciendo desde el Ketche estacionado en el lugar, y la munición de los guardianes bajaba considerablemente rápido.

De pronto y sin previo aviso, dos caminantes aparecieron desde dos esquifes, tomando de sorpresa a los guardianes. Ambos se encontraban bastante separados como para juntarse e idear un nuevo plan, sobre todo cuando uno de los caminantes disparo su arma potente hacia donde se encontraba la cazadora.

-Corsa no!- grito Román, pero poco podía hacer desde su ubicación, ya que debía protegerse de los ataques de los Caídos por el flanco izquierdo, mientras que por su lado derecho atacaba el segundo caminante.

Corsa logro esquivar el disparo, pero no calculo que la explosión del disparo le afectaría, lanzándola contra una muralla de piedras. Intento levantarse mientras escuchaba a lo lejos el llamado tanto de su espectro como de Román, pero había quedado tan aturdida que ni siquiera se podía el cuerpo. Podía sentir como los vándalos y escorias se acercaban donde se encontraba ella, hasta que de pronto vio como una sombra alta aparecía frente a ella.

-Román...

Y su cuerpo no aguanto más, desmayándose en el lugar.

* * *

 **Wow! Que ha pasado aqui señores! La desconocida? Un Caido aliado? Roman sigue odiando a Petra? *sonido de drama***

 **Pero bueno, hemos llegado al Arrecife, ese lugar misterioso que nos traia el DLC de la Casa de los Lobos en el que nos hablaba de la Reina y Petra Venj. Como recordaran, Roman, nuestro titan defensor, es un insomne del Arrecife que formaba parte de la Guardia Real de la Reina, pero que por privilegiar el ascenso de Petra el decide irse. Asi que imaginaran que en este tiempo nos iremos enterando de algunas cosas del pasado de Roman.**

 **La desconocida se dio cuenta de que Jaden tenia razon, y que por mucho que una muerte solucione un problema, no siempre es la mejor solucion. Asi que, como habran notado, al darle su arma a Corsa volvemos a la linea temporal normal de Destiny 1. Por cierto, el espectro que aparecio de pronto anotenlo en sus mentes y dejenlo para mas adelante... muuuuuuucho mas adelante...**

 **Un Caido aliado. Se que no es la idea mas original del universo, pero es algo que me venia dando vueltas desde el principio de la historia. Al ir buscando y descubriendo el grimorio de Destiny, me di cuenta que los Caidos eran una raza tan normal como los humanos (claro, con cuatro brazos y cuatro ojos), y por lo mismo podian tener el mismo razonamiento que nosotros, asi que no solo eran bestias como la Colmena que solo se dedicaban a atacar a los que se atravezaran en su camino, si no que podian dialogar. Que no les extrañe que este Caido hable tan normal la lengua de los bipedos (nosotros), Variks puede hablar normalmente con nosotros y a nadie le extraño XDD**

 _ **KAYTRANADA: XDDD tu me haces llorar con tus reviews mala mujer! Ojala te guste el cap :3**_

 _ **Axel Leiva: Ahora que ya lleva un tiempo el DLC, puedo decir que es uno de los de mas bajo nivel que ha sacado bungie en lo que es historia. Analizando de a poco me di cuenta de que lo poco que se sabia de Osiris (que era el primer Lider de la Vanguardia, que era experto en vex, etc) se termino transformando en un personaje egoista que solo pensaba en como alcanzar el futuro perfecto. Y eso me molesto. Y no solo eso, la forma de farmear y obtener las cosas es casi imposible. Recien pude sacar la mision de San-14 y entender un poco mas sobre ese titan, pero mas me decepcione al saber que solo era un fanatico del Orador. Me imagino que leiste el comic de Osiris, y eso si me gusto. Mostraron en pocas paginas todo lo que uno necesita para querer mas del comic (AKA Andal Brask XDD)**_

 _ **Shizu: Solo dire... hay mucho Roman por delante, disfrutalo mientras puedas XDD**_

 **Bueno guardianes, si inspi-chan me acompaña, nos veremos mas seguido durante el verano.**

 **Que el Viajero los bendiga y los proteja bajo el amparo de su luz.**


	31. Aliados Inesperados

**Buenas tardes guardianes. Esta semana estamos con una nueva actualizacion, quizas con un capitulo mas corto de lo que normalmente subo, pero es para alinear bien las cosas que entran en los capitulos siguientes. No los abrumo mas y nos vemos al final!**

* * *

31.- Aliados inesperados.

Despertó asustada, sin saber dónde estaba. A los segundos, su espectro apareció frente a ella escaneándola, mientras Román aparecía a su lado.

-Tranquila Corsa, estas a salvo.

-Román? Dónde estamos?

-En la _Milano_.

-Que? Pero si estábamos en una batalla, y yo- pero un abrupto dolor de cabeza detuvo la oración.

-Si, pero ya estamos a salvo- el titan se sentó a su lado.

-Gracias- dijo la cazadora tomando la mano del insomne -Por sacarme de ese caos.

-Emm... en realidad no fui yo.

-A que te refieres? Vi tu sombra frente a mí y-

-Ja ja ja, sé que soy más alto que tú, pero no fui yo.

-Y entonces?

-Deberías ir a saludar a nuestro nuevo aliado- hablo Doris -Román está muy feliz por eso, cierto?

-Huh?- Corsa se levantó lentamente de la cama de la nave y camino hacia la salida, notando que no tenía su traje de cazadora, sino que solo vestía el traje de _primera piel_ , quizás su espectro se lo había quitado para que estuviera más cómoda, pensó.

Avanzo por la plataforma de descarga de la nave, notando que había un Caído sentado en ella como si estuviera descansando. Reconoció de inmediato los colores.

-Pensé que habías dicho que guardianes y Caídos no trabajan juntos- hablo la insomne.

-Me alegra saber que no estas muerta, así no siento que te debo algo de por vida- respondió el capitán con su voz grave y acento recargado. Ahora que podía verlo más de cerca noto más detalles. Era de un tamaño intermedio entre un capitán y un arconte, tenía una gran bufanda de piel en su espalda que terminaba en una capa corta, además de dos cuernos sobresaliendo de ahí que no tenían un gran tamaño, quizás representando la edad del Caído, sentado era del tamaño de la cazadora y su armadura estaba muy dañada, quizás por el largo viaje que había hecho.

-Lleva con nosotros dos horas- hablo Román bajando por la plataforma -Así que creo que oficialmente es nuestro aliado. Él fue el que te saco de ahí y le pedí a Doris que trajera la _Milano_ y nos llevara a un lugar a salvo.

-Wow, gracias.

-No me agradezcas. Como te dije, solo estoy pagando por lo que debía.

-Disculpa que sea entrometida- hablo la insomne, que estaba fascinada observando a un Caído tan cerca por primera vez -Pero porque los Caídos te atacaban? Que no se supone que todos los Caídos son aliados?

-Si así fuera insomne, entonces porque necesitan a un Kell que unifique las casas?- los dos insomnes y los dos espectros emitieron un sonido de sorpresa, como si entendieran por primera vez el significado de la vida -Mi nombre es Braksis, hijo de Zaksis y único sobreviviente de la Casa del Honor.

-Espera, Honor dices?- hablo el titan -Esa no es la "Casa Perdida"?

-No entiendo- dijo Corsa mirando extrañada a Román.

-Esa casa fue la única que rehusó unirse bajo el mando de Skolas, no es así?

-Skolas no estaba a la altura de Virixias. Las Casas solo lo aceptaron porque debían culpar a alguien por si algo salía mal. Nosotros como la Casa del Honor no aceptábamos a alguien incompetente en el puesto de Kell, así que nos opusimos.

"La forma que encontró Skolas de persuadir nuestra decisión fue enviando Lobos a amenazarnos, pero mantuvimos nuestra palabra, así que le pidió a la Casa de los Demonios que nos atacara, declarándonos enemigos del autoproclamado Kell. El arconte, mi padre, me pidió que huyera cobardemente en un esquife con un sirviente y varios honorables, me rehusé al principio, pero el ataque pronto nos alcanzaría"

"Así que hui y vagamos por el sistema solar durante un largo periodo, evitando toparnos con alguna casa. Hace unas semanas recibimos un mensaje que nos indicaba que los Lobos no habían logrado reunirse con los Eliksni de la Tierra para la batalla final y que Skolas había sido capturado por la Reina Insomne. No sabíamos que ese mensaje era de hace muchos años solares, por lo que nos acercamos inocentemente a la Tierra, pero en Venus fuimos atacados por la Casa del Invierno y mi esquife cayo. Ahí fue donde me encontraron ustedes"

Corsa imagino que por ser un Caído el capitán sería más reacio a contar su problemática, pero, al contrario, se notaba que estaba solo y sin esperanza de sobrevivir, por eso quizás como último recurso les conto a ellos su historia.

-Si tan solo puedo hacer que Skolas pague por lo que hizo- termino Braksis.

-Nosotros estamos por mandato de la Reina Mara Sov para capturar a Skolas y entregárselo vivo- hablo Román -Si eso satisface tu venganza, créeme que recibirá algo peor de lo que merece en el _Presidio de los Ancianos_.

-He escuchado sobre lo que hace la Reina en ese lugar, creo que tendrá el final que merece- hablo el Eliksni.

-Entonces ya es oficial?- pregunto Corsa un tanto alegre -Trabajaras con nosotros?

-Tómalo como una tregua, tenemos el mismo enemigo.

-Pero necesitamos saber que podemos confiar en ti- dijo Román -Que no nos traicionaras entregándonos a los Lobos.

-Como dije- hablo Braksis levantándose de la plataforma -Esto será una tregua.

Luego de esa frase, el ambiente había quedado tenso. Ambos guardianes se miraron como buscando una solución, pero Corsa decidió aventurarse a proponerla.

-Bien, yo confió en ti. Me salvaste sin que nadie te lo pidiera, así que tienes mi palabra de que al menos yo no te entregare a la Vanguardia ni te matare mientras duermes- miro a su compañero -Cierto Román?

-Lo intentare- dijo el titan cruzándose de brazos.

-Corsa- apareció el espectro de la insomne -Llamada entrante de Petra.

Los tres se sentaron en la plataforma mientras el espectro reproducía el audio.

- _Corsa, es Petra. Hemos detectado el Ketche de guerra de Skolas en la órbita terrestre. No sabemos con exactitud donde esta, pero podemos intuir que intentara acercarse a la Casa de los Reyes. Nos tomara un par de horas dar con el lugar exacto, así que por el momento te aconsejo que te recargues, ya me enteré de lo que sucedió en la Guarida del Invierno y sería una lástima perderte. Te aviso cuando tenga el lugar. Petra fuera._

-Espera, como se enteró lo que sucedió?- pregunto la insomne.

-Tuve que enviarle un informe de como íbamos, según ella la Reina lo exigía- el titan observo la cara de preocupación de Corsa -Descuida, no le conté sobre nuestro nuevo amigo.

-Deberíamos ir a la Torre a buscar más munición- dijo pensativa la cazadora.

-Si, buena idea. Pero qué hacemos con él?- el insomne indico su pulgar hacia donde se encontraba el Caído -No podemos llevarlo con nosotros.

-Descuiden- hablo Braksis -Puedo quedarme en la Tierra, luego nos reunimos.

-No- respondió Corsa -Eso nos demoraría más, además de darle una oportunidad a Skolas de que nos encuentre. Debemos ir directo a la Torre, y ya se cómo solucionarlo. Además, solo serán unas horas, quien podría descubrirte en ese tiempo?

* * *

-Habla con ella.

-Por qué? Ha sido una insolente desde que llegue.

-Tú eras igual con Andal.

-Banshee, ni siquiera recuerdas a Andal.

-Si lo recuerdo. También recuerdo perfectamente cuando te hizo armar pieza por pieza ese cañón de mano que llevas ahora, cuando me venias a pedir ayuda porque una pieza no encajaba con otra y pasabas horas quejándote de que Andal solo quería que sufrieras.

-Ja ja ja! Si recuerdo... wow, me impresionas.

-Lo sé- el exo armero le entrego un fusil francotirador que había terminado de limpiar -Ahora habla con ella. Yo no sé qué sucedió entre ustedes además de lo que oficialmente se dice en la Torre sobre el ataque y el hijo de Oryx, pero lo único que puedo asegurar es que de esa forma dejaras de venir a quejarte aquí.

-Por eso te quiero Banshee- respondió Cayde guiñándole un ojo -Espectro, guarda ese fusil- su acompañante de vida apareció e hizo lo pedido, pero además le aviso que la insomne había llegado hace un par de minutos al Hangar -Agh, apuesto que debe estar con ese cretino.

-Además te preocupa con quien este- dijo Banshee sin mirarlo mientras escribía en la pantalla holográfica a su lado.

-Obvio! Quizás ese titan le mete cosas en la cabeza.

-Puedo decir lo que tengo en la mente en este momento?

-No- dijo el Líder Cazador mientras se retiraba del puesto del armero. Unos pasos más allá se giró y volvió al puesto, tomando una tableta que se le había quedado sobre la mesa de trabajo -Y no estoy celoso- y se retiró nuevamente mientras a su espalda escuchaba a Banshee reír a carcajadas.

La cazadora y el titan se separaron en el Hangar. Corsa se quedó en su nave junto con Braksis mientras Román iba por la munición.

-Estas segura que no te descubrirán?- dijo el Eliksni sentado en el asiento del piloto de la _Arcadia_.

-Claro que no, tendrían que entrar a la nave para eso, y si yo estoy aquí no debería haber necesidad.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto- hablo el espectro de la insomne -Alguien vendrá y lo vera.

-Espectro ya relájate. Quien vendría a mi nave para-

Unos golpes en la puerta de la nave detuvieron su frase, momento en que los tres tripulantes se observaron con sorpresa. Corsa decidió calmar un poco al Caído mientras le hacia el gesto de que mantuviera silencio.

-Uh... Quién es?

-Soy yo Corsa. Puedes abrir un momento?

-Que!?- dijo la cazadora gritando en silencio -Que hace el aquí!?- se calmó un momento y recupero su voz -Que quieres Cayde?

-Conversar, no es obvio? Me vas a abrir o que.

-Si, yo... dame un segundo- rápidamente le dijo al Eliksni que se quedara dónde estaba y que no hiciera ruido, mientras le pedía a su espectro que lo vigilara por cualquier cosa. Cuando se giró para abrir la puerta de la nave, vio a Cayde recostado en el marco de esta con los brazos cruzados.

-Si vas a mantener oculto a un Caído en tu nave, mínimo deberías tener la puerta cerrada, no crees?

La insomne se sorprendió tanto que cayo sentada en el suelo, mientras el Eliksni se levantaba del asiento sacando sus cuatro espadas.

-Relájate- hablo el exo examinando los dedos de su mano derecha -No saldré corriendo como una chica despavorida.

-Porque entraste sin mi permiso- dijo Corsa levantándose e indicándole a Braksis que todo estaba bien -Te dije que me esperaras.

-Odio esperar, deberías saberlo. Además, era demasiado obvio que ocultabas algo.

-Y... no quieres una explicación o algo?- la cazadora estaba un poco confundida por la actitud relajada del exo.

-No lo sé, podrías?

-Agh...- la insomne se sentó en el asiento vacío del piloto donde hace unos minutos se encontraba el Eliksni -Es largo.

-Tengo tiempo.

-Oh, vamos Cayde. Que tramas? Nunca estas tan calmado cuando estoy en un problema.

-Estas en un problema?- el Líder Cazador comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia ella -Aun no veo a nadie gritando en la Torre por la presencia de un Caído, tampoco estoy hecho pedazos por esas cuatro espadas, y por lo que se ese cretino de Román sigue vivo- el exo llego hasta donde se encontraba Corsa y coloco cada mano en cada apoyabrazos del asiento acercándose a ella -Ahora dime, cual es el problema?

Corsa estaba bastante sorprendida. Aún tenía en la mente la conversación en la tienda de ramen, además de la pequeña discusión frente a Zavala e Ikora en la Vanguardia antes de partir por lo de Skolas, pero al parecer el exo ya se había olvidado. Se acomodo en el asiento tratando de adquirir un poco más de espacio entre los dos, mientras observaba por el rabillo del ojo como Braksis guardaba las espadas en su espalda y se alejaba de ellos.

-Pues, si tú crees que no hay problemas, entonces está todo bien.

-Genial! Quiero escuchar la historia.

-Mira Corsa, conseguí munición pesada. Zavala no quería solt- Román entro por la puerta de la nave encontrándose a Cayde extrañamente cerca de Corsa, mientras el Eliksni estaba cerca de la puerta -Me perdí de algo?- completo algo molesto.

-Román!- dijo la cazadora levantándose de pronto colocándose en medio de la habitación, estaba nerviosa -Sucedió algo gracioso, sabes?

-No imagino que- respondió el titan sin dejar de mirar al exo.

Los cuatro tripulantes de la _Arcadia_ se encontraban reunidos en la nave, en donde discutieron como había sido todo hasta ahora, incluyendo como habían encontrado al Caído.

-Creo haber escuchado alguna vez sobre la Casa del Honor en algunas comunicaciones encriptadas de la Casa de los Demonios- dijo Cayde apoyado en el tablero de control -Pero al ser tan poca la información que había, pensé que era un error de transcripción.

-La Casa del Honor es una casa antigua, una que no existirá más si Braksis muere- hablo Corsa -Lo mejor será estar con él hasta que derrotemos a Skolas.

-No necesito que sean mis guardaespaldas- respondió el capitán apoyado en la puerta de salida -Recuerda que esto solo es una tregua momentánea.

-Opino igual que él, creo que no necesita protegerse- completo Román.

-No estoy hablando de protección, estoy hablando de mantener tu casa con vida- dijo la cazadora -Y por muy bueno que seas luchando, no sobrevivirás solo frente a Skolas y su nuevo ejército.

En ese momento Doris apareció frente al titan, avisando que Petra había enviado un mensaje. El insomne le pidió a su espectro que lo reprodujera frente a los presentes.

" _Román, es Petra. Hemos localizado el punto exacto de aterrizaje de Skolas, y a que no adivinan, es en los terrenos de la Casa de los Demonios. Lo más seguro es que esté intentando convencerlos de que se unan a su causa, y si lo hicieron una vez podrán hacerlo de nuevo. Hay que detener esas conversaciones, porque si Skolas une esa Casa a su causa, les será mucho más difícil atrapar a ese Kell. Por cierto, aunque claro, Román ya debe saberlo. La Casa de los Lobos posee a unos barones bastante particulares, se llaman Los Colmillos. Los cuervos del Príncipe Uldren me informan que estos Caídos se dirigen hacia la reunión. Ya lo saben, que la Casa de los Demonios no se una... Oh, y antes que lo olvide, solo les quedan un par de horas para que la Reina emita el comunicado a todos. Confió en ustedes"_

-Emm... A que se refiere con eso de que "solo les queda un par de horas"?- pregunto el exo.

-Que, si no nos movemos rápido, la Reina le avisara a todo el sistema solar sobre la recompensa de Skolas, y nos dificultara el trabajo- respondió el titan.

-Por eso no confió en los insomnes del Arrecife, siempre traman algo.

-Román es un insomne de ahí- dijo Corsa.

-Sigo afirmando mi idea- hablo Cayde. Camino hacia la cazadora y le coloco una mano en el hombro -Deben partir, no tienen tiempo- y se retiró. Mientras el insomne comenzaba a coordinar algunas cosas con el Eliksni, Corsa siguió a su Líder de Vanguardia que ya se encontraba caminando por el Hangar.

-Cayde, espera- el exo detuvo su caminar y se giró hacia la cazadora -Yo quería... Agh! Quería pedirte disculpas- dijo un tanto avergonzada.

-Wow, esto es nuevo. Y puedo saber por qué?- pregunto cruzándose de brazos.

-Por lo de la tienda de ramen y la Vanguardia. Pensé en lo que me habías dicho y yo solo me comporté como una niña pequeña, enojándome porque me sobreprotegías cuando en verdad... Solo me cuidabas la espalda.

-Debo decir que aún estoy molesto por lo de la Vanguardia, me desautorizaste y sabes que odio eso. Pero, como soy un Líder benevolente, debo decir que me apiade de ti y que en cierta forma...- dijo algo que no se le entendió.

-Como? No te escuche.

-Agh! Que tenías razón!- repitió más fuerte y desviando la mirada -Te estaba sobreprotegiendo cuando en realidad necesitas que te de una patada y salgas del nido. Pero...- Cayde se acercó a ella y coloco su dedo índice en la punta de la nariz de la insomne -Eso no quiere decir que te vas a liberar tan fácil de mi- se alejó un poco de ella -Dejare que hagas lo que quieras, pero mínimo que me informes, estamos?

Corsa sonrió -Y a quien debo agradecer esta resolución?

-Ya vete, luego hablaremos de eso- la tomo de los hombros y la hizo girar, mostrándole a Román que la esperaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta de la nave -Mira que tu titancito esta que sale de esa nave para venir a buscarte- se acercó a su oído y le hablo casi en susurro -Lo que dije de los insomnes del Arrecife era verdad, y no lo digo por tu amigo. Ten cuidado y vuelve en una pieza- y se retiró, dejando a la cazadora un tanto sorprendida y preocupada.

* * *

Las coordenadas enviadas por Petra indicaban que el punto de entrada seria en _La División_ , en la muralla que separaba el Cosmódromo del resto del mundo. Y para su sorpresa, Skolas ya se les había adelantado.

-No podemos seguir dependiendo de Petra- dijo Román avanzando -Siempre vamos un paso más atrás de Skolas.

-No nos queda de otra forma- respondió Corsa -Ella está siguiendo el rastro del Kell.

Siguieron introduciéndose en el interior de la muralla, en donde tuvieron que esquivar las distintas trampas que habían colocado para ellos. Braksis les iba indicando cuales eran las trampas y como desactivarlas, y con la extraña cooperación entre guardianes y Eliksni lograron llegar hasta el otro lado del muro, en donde los esperaba una comitiva de bienvenida de parte de Skolas.

-Detecto a Los Colmillos- dijo el Caído -Ya deben estar trabajando junto a Skolas.

-Demonios! - reclamo el titan -Esto es culpa de Petra!

-Tranquilo Román, lo resolveremos- hablo la cazadora.

-Exacto, siempre lo estamos resolviendo para ella.

-Deberíamos concentrarnos en como acabaremos con ellos- dijo Braksis -Luego se preocupan de quien sea.

No había mucho para idear un plan, ya que básicamente era entrar y acabar con todos, pero había algo que les llamaba la atención, y era que detectaban a Los Colmillos, pero no los podían ver en el campo.

-Solo nos queda entrar y descubrir donde están- dijo Corsa.

-Hagamos esto rápido- respondió Román que ya estaba bastante molesto.

Avanzaron hacia el campo abierto, en donde escorias, vándalos y capitanes los esperaban. Al principio se asombraron de ver a un Caído con ellos, pero al ver los colores que este portaba, levantaron sus armas en contra. Mientras la cazadora lideraba el ataque con su _Régimen SUROS_ y acababa con los vándalos francotiradores, el titan cuidaba su espalda con la _Eyasluna_ en sus manos derrotando a los escorias distraídos, y Braksis en otro sector luchaba contra dos capitanes, que rápidamente elimino con sus cuchillas.

Una vez que acabaron con todos en el campo abierto, Los Colmillos aparecieron, pero no sin antes hacer notar su llegada.

- _[Frase inentendible]_

-Ese fue el Comandante de Los Colmillos- dijo el Eliksni -Y no es algo muy agradable de reproducir.

De pronto, y desde un esquife, bajaron dos capitanes Caídos. Se notaba que eran distintos al capitán básico ya que su armadura era más recargada, además de tener un escudo de arco que los protegía. Los Caídos miraron a sus objetivos y se hicieron invisibles, haciendo que derrotarlos fuera más difícil.

Rápidamente, y apenas los vieron, los guardianes y el caído se refugiaron detrás de unas estructuras metálicas para poder idear un plan, pero nuevamente no se lo permitieron, ya que Los Colmillos fueron directo hacia ellos.

-Sepárense!- grito Corsa a sus dos compañeros de escuadra, cosa que hicieron caso de inmediato.

Cada uno de Los Colmillos busco a su objetivo y comenzaron el ataque. El capitán que siguió a la cazadora se estaba acercando rápidamente a ella, y cada vez que podía lanzaba un ataque con una de sus dos cuchillas. Como veía que ya se estaba acercando mucho, Corsa activo su super y se hizo invisible. Comenzó a correr rodeando al capitán a la vez que lanzaba ataques de arco, pero en el momento en que el escudo del Caído había desaparecido su super se acabó. El capitán lanzo un ataque doble con sus cuchillas, pero no calculo el terreno y resbalo por la tierra suelta, cayendo al piso. En ese momento la cazadora se abalanzó sobre él y le corto el cuello con su cuchilla.

Por otro lado, Román estaba teniendo problemas con el Colmillo que lo había seguido. Su energía de vacío solo le permitía protegerse de ciertos ataques, pero no generaba ningún daño al capitán. Levanto su escopeta frente a lo que creyó que era el Caído, pero solo había sido el viento moviendo algunas plantas del lugar, si no podía detectarlo estaba perdido. De pronto sintió que algo había detrás de él, se giró hacia el lugar, pero era demasiado tarde, el capitán estaba detrás de él levantando una de sus dos cuchillas en contra del titan, pero en un movimiento sorpresivo Braksis empujo a Román, levantando sus dos espadas superiores para bloquear el ataque.

Corsa apareció tras Braksis y ayudándose con un salto, se apoyó en la espalda del Eliksni y salto sobre el capitán, pegando una granada al escudo de arco. Los tres se dispersaron unos metros y la granada exploto, dejando expuesto al Colmillo.

Román, que fue el primero en aparecer luego de la explosión, salió detrás del humo y golpeo con su carga de hombro al capitán, dejándolo casi knockeado. El Colmillo a duras penas se defendió, pero el titan volvió a golpearlo en el rostro, dejando firmas de vacío en este y haciendo que se alejara unos metros. Al encontrar el espacio preciso, el titan saco su escopeta y disparo de frente al Colmillo, haciéndolo caer muerto.

-Los Colmillos escapan- hablo Braksis mientras guardaba sus cuchillas, el esquife con el Comandante de los Colmillos se perdía en el horizonte -Espero que esto haya servido para que no se unieran a Skolas.

-Te encuentras bien Román?- la cazadora se acercó al titan que se encontraba descansando sobre su rodilla.

-Bien, solo algo agotado. No podía hacerle daño a ese tipo.

-Descuida, a mi también casi me atrapa, era bastante rápido.

-Debemos adelantarnos a Skolas, o volverá a emboscarnos- dijo Román levantándose.

-Primero vamos a reponernos, ahí planearemos nuestra siguiente jugada.

Los tres integrantes de la escuadra caminaron nuevamente hacia el interior de la muralla para entrar al Cosmódromo, que, por solo esta vez, se encontraba sin enemigos cercanos. Tal como había dicho el titan debían adelantarse al autoproclamado Kell de Kells, y eso significaba dejar de trabajar bajo la supervisión de Petra y la Reina Insomne.

* * *

 **Bien, tal como dije mas arriba, este fue un capitulo corto y algo flojo. Debiamos avanzar en la trama y estas misiones son algo flojas y muy faciles de hacer en solitario, asi que debiamos colocar un poco mas de trama y accion XDD**

 **Román no pasa a Petra, eso es obvio despues de lo que sucedio entre ellos. Por eso, si tiene la posibilidad de dejar de trabajar con ella, bienvenida sea. El problema sera que no solo Petra esta viendo este avance, tambien la Reina Insomne esta pendiente de nuestros guardianes.**

 **Braksis es un Caido, pero no un enemigo. Ambos guardianes decidieron trabajar con el porque tienen el mismo fin, que es atrapar a Skolas. Y aunque Skolas haya enviado a destruir su Casa, sabe que el destino que le espera en las manos de la Reina no es el mejor de todos, por eso decidio unirse a nuestros guardianes. Y por mucho que tenga cuatro espadas, mas adelante nos daremos cuenta que solo pelea por instinto, no porque sepa pelear. El tambien esta aprendiendo a ser un guerrero.**

 **Cayde ni siquiera se inmuto por ver a un Caido en la nave de Corsa. Porque? Recuerdan esa carta grimorio en que el cuenta su aventura con una vandalo que escapaba de la Colmena igual que el? Bueno, por eso XDD Y claro esta, la referencia de los insomnes del arrecife tambien fue agregada. Esas son las cosas lindas que tiene Bungie y no explota. Un gran grimorio con el pasado y casi presente de sus protagonistas, pero ahi lo tiene, sin ocupar. Ahora, y gracias a la bendita mano de Blizzard tenemos dos comics en donde nos cuentan sobre Osiris, mostrandonos al verdadero Orador, Andal Brask (sus dos segundos de aparicion me encantaron XDD), San-14, y asi un largo etc.**

 _ **Shizu-sama: XDD descuida mujer! Roman sigue entre los vivos por mucho tiempo mas. Es el titan que mas estimo, como le hare daño?**_

 **Bueno guardianes, nos vemos en el proximo capitulo. Les recuerdo que el proximo martes empiezan los dias escarlatas, ese maravilloso evento en donde deben encontrar al amor de su vida que sera capaz de proteger sus espaldas frente a cualquier enemigo... tal Roman con Corsa XDD**


	32. El tiempo se agota

**Muy buenas noches guardianes, nuevamente con un capitulo para ustedes. Nos vemos al final!**

* * *

32.- El tiempo se agota.

-Deberías tener más cuidado en batalla.

-Si lo tengo, espectro- hablo la insomne -Es solo que no me di cuenta hasta ahora.

-Toma, te traje algo de comer- el titan le extendió una barra de comida y se sentó a su lado -Se que no es la mejor de las cenas, pero al menos te alimenta.

-Gracias Román- respondió la insomne con una sonrisa.

Luego de ahuyentar a los Colmillos en las afueras del Cosmódromo y evitar que se unieran a Skolas, la escuadra decidió reunirse y descansar en una de las tantas cuevas que poseía el lugar, sobre todo después que un ligero nevazón comenzara.

-Como esta tu brazo- pregunto Braksis sentándose frente a los guardianes, también traía una de las barras de comida.

-Bien, gracias. En unos minutos ya podre tomar mi arma nuevamente. Por cierto, han pensado como nos adelantaremos a Petra?

-Ella usa los satélites que tiene el Arrecife para seguir a Skolas, pero al parecer tienen que esperar que la Tierra este posicionada en algún punto para ver bien- dijo el titan.

-Satélites...- respondió pensativa la cazadora -Si podemos usar nuestros propios satélites, podríamos ver a Skolas.

-Y quien podría tener satélites rodeando los planetas?- pregunto Braksis.

Ambos guardianes se miraron como si en conjunto hubieran descubierto la solución a sus problemas -Rasputín!- dijeron al unísono, provocando que ambos sonrieran.

-Rasputín no solo tiene satélites en toda la Tierra- dijo Román.

-También en el resto de los planetas- hablo Corsa -Si pudiéramos conectarnos a su central, podríamos ver casi en tiempo real como se mueve Skolas.

-Hay un problema- hizo notar el insomne -Bueno, en realidad dos.

-Huh?

-El primero de ellos es como vamos a conectarnos, Rasputín no es conocido por ser muy sociable a la hora de prestar ayuda.

-Podemos con eso- la insomne se levantó -Hemos estado con él y nos ha ayudado. No recuerdas cuando lo salvamos de Omnigul en la Costa Olvidada? El me dio ese lanzacohetes.

-Lamento diferir contigo Corsa, pero Rasputín solo es una inteligencia artificial, un estratega.

-Confía en mi Román, sé que si se lo pedimos nos ayudara.

-Bien, supongamos que ese problema está resuelto, el segundo problema sería interceptar los mensajes de los Caídos para saber dónde están. Al menos yo no soy muy bueno con el idioma Eliksni.

-Yo puedo ayudar en eso- hablo Braksis, que terminaba su barra de comida -Nunca fui un buen guerrero, pero era bueno descifrando mensajes interceptados, tanto de otros Eliksni como de ustedes los guardianes. Por eso puedo hablar su idioma y entenderlos. No creo que Skolas haya cambiado la forma en que codifica sus mensajes.

-Bien- dijo Corsa -Entonces andando, no tenemos mucho tiempo y Petra ya debe haber enviado el mensaje al resto del Sistema Solar para cazar a Skolas.

* * *

Llegar a la Costa Olvidada no fue tan difícil, mucho menos llegar al bunker de Rasputín, ya que al parecer los Caídos de la Casa de los Demonios habían dejado el lugar. Entrar al bunker tampoco fue difícil, solo basto un hackeo rápido por parte de los dos espectros para ingresar, encontrándose con el lugar vacío. Pero lo que si estaba dando bastante trabajo era entrar a la cámara de Rasputín, donde Omnigul había intentado hacerse con el estratega.

-Román, la Vanguardia clausuro este lugar- hablo Doris -Hay como cinco bloqueos antes de poder hackear el bloqueo de Rasputín.

-Rayos, nos llevara horas hacer eso- dijo el titan.

-No existe otra entrada?- pregunto Braksis.

-Eso!- exclamo la cazadora -Busquen alguna entrada, este lugar está lleno de pasadizos y rejillas.

-O podrías hablar con Cayde y que te de las claves de acceso.

-Román estás loco? Si le pregunto-

-Lo más seguro es que te diga que sí, y que no le dirá nada a nadie.

-Es un Líder de Vanguardia- dijo no muy convencida. El titan solo se cruzó de brazos y la miro como si no le creyera su respuesta -Agh! Bien.

 _-Veo que me estas llamando-_ hablo el exo a través del espectro de la insomne - _O sea que algo necesitas de mí._

-Si, necesito que hagas algo ilegal por mí, y si me vas a dar un discurso de ilegalidades, puedes esperar hasta que llegue a la Torre, porque esto lo necesito rápido.

- _Wow, tómalo con calma niña. Ni yo soy tan exigente._

-Lo siento, pero estamos contra el tiempo- dijo un poco apenada la cazadora -Primero necesito que salgas de la Vanguardia, y obviamente no vayas al puesto de Lord Shaxx.

- _Mientras me explicabas porque debía apresurar este cuerpo virginal a buscarte algo, camine hacia fuera, así que ya puedes hablar con confianza._

La insomne tomo aire y luego lo boto, como dándose fuerzas -Sabes que la Vanguardia bloqueo la cámara de Rasputín después del ataque de Omnigul, cierto?- recibió una respuesta positiva del otro lado que sonaba bastante obvia -Bien, necesito esas claves de acceso.

La comunicación solo era a través de una llamada de audio, así que no podía ver el rostro de Cayde, pero sabía que se había impresionado, al menos un poco.

- _Tengo esas claves en mi poder, y podría enviártelas con solo una orden a mi espectro._

-Pero...?

 _-Dime porque estas ahí. Y descuida, no te tomara más tiempo del que tardarías tratando de desbloquear eso sin las claves._

-Agh, bien. Nos queremos independizar de Petra. Nos está dando información con mucho tiempo de retraso, lo que está haciendo que Skolas nos espere para emboscarnos y que los próximos en buscarlo se nos comiencen a adelantar.

 _-Apoyo que se quieran independizar, pero tal como te dije antes, debes tener cuidado con los insomnes del Arrecife. Si Petra o la Reina dejan de saber qué es lo que hacen, habrá consecuencias, buenas o malas. Ya le envié las claves de acceso a tu espectro._

 _-_ Que? Wow, que veloz.

 _-Envíame un mensaje cuando termines ahí, para colocar otras claves. No es que no confié en ti, pero-_

-Descuida, entiendo. Se puede filtrar y todo eso.

 _-Bien, y vuelve en una pieza._

La llamada se cortó y su espectro le aviso que ya tenía las claves de acceso, por lo que la cazadora le dijo que fuera con Doris para terminar el hackeo. Camino donde se encontraba Román, que observaba a través de la ventana que daba hacia la cámara.

-Buena conversación?- dijo el titan.

-Huh? Porque preguntas?

-Tu rostro, está más alegre.

-Ah, sí, yo... Fue por lo de las claves, Cayde me las envió de inmediato- termino con una sonrisa.

Braksis llego a reunirse con los guardianes, diciendo que no había encontrado ninguna entrada alternativa, a lo que ellos le indicaron que ya tenían la forma de entrar. La puerta a su costado se abrió repentinamente, mostrando el interior de la cámara, completamente vacío y en silencio.

A medida que fueron ingresando con cautela, notaron los daños que habían quedado desde la última vez que ellos habían estado ahí, venciendo al _Poder de Crota_ y evitando que Omnigul tomara control sobre el estratega. Avanzaron por la cámara hasta llegar a una sub-cámara bajo el eje central, pero notaron que la puerta de esta estaba soldada.

-Estas segura que es aquí?- pregunto Román.

-Fue aquí donde encontré el lanzacohetes. La puerta estaba abierta y el arma apoyada en el marco de esta- respondió Corsa. Comenzó a observar la soldadura y a seguirla con sus dedos, notando que la puerta no estaba totalmente sellada, solo el lugar donde se suponía había una cerradura -Tengo una idea. Tú y Braksis pueden empujarla utilizando sus hombros.

Los nombrados se miraron y asintieron con un poco de duda. Braksis era un par de centímetros más alto que Román, así que el golpe seria parejo y eficiente si lo hacían al mismo tiempo. Contaron en reversa para hacer el golpe, y en el numero 1 dieron el primer empujón, notando que la soldadura se trizaba. Volvieron a contar hacia atrás y golpearon de nuevo, y luego una tercera vez, haciendo que la puerta se abollara hacia dentro y el sellado se quebrara, permitiendo abrir la puerta.

Braksis tomo la puerta con sus cuatro brazos y comenzó a tirar de ella, empujándola hacia el lado contrario para abrirla. Los guardianes y el Caído ingresaron a la sub-cámara, que comenzó a encender sus instrumentos lentamente.

Corsa se acercó al panel principal que encontró, y con ayuda de su espectro empezaron a buscar lo que necesitaban.

-Esto es extraño- dijo el espectro de la insomne.

-Qué cosa?

-Rasputín no está negándose a nada de lo que le pida.

-Y eso es algo malo?- pregunto el titan.

-Para nosotros no, pero me parece extraño que solo por pedirselo me entregue la información que necesito. Y... aquí esta. Ya tengo acceso a los satélites de la Tierra, Marte, Venus y la Luna. Y tengo acceso remoto a ellos y sus comunicaciones.

-Bien Braksis, es tu turno.

El Eliksni se acercó al panel y en conjunto a los dos espectros comenzaron a buscar la trayectoria de Skolas. Encontraron un par de mensajes que el Caído no tardo en decodificar, enterándose que Paskin y Vekis, Barones de la Casa de los Reyes, y Yavek, Barón de la casa de los Lobos, se reunirían en algún punto del Cosmódromo.

Los guardianes salieron del lugar con las coordenadas de la reunión, aunque no sin antes avisarle a Cayde de que ya dejaban la cámara de Rasputín. Doris les indico que el tramo más seguro para ir a Rocketyard era bajar por los túneles en donde habían encontrado al _Puño de Crota_.

-Pero ese lugar estará infestado de seres de la Colmena- dijo Corsa con un tanto de temor.

-Es eso, o ir por la superficie y que los Lobos nos encuentren- respondió el espectro femenino.

-Tranquila Corsa- hablo Román colocando una mano en su hombro -Ya estás bien, puedes con esto.

La insomne suspiro -Gracias. Si, creo que puedo con esto- dijo con más ánimo.

* * *

La escuadra avanzo por la Costa Olvidada hasta llegar a los túneles, pero rápidamente notaron que ellos no serían los únicos en tener problemas con la Colmena.

-Los Lobos también están intentando ingresar por los túneles- hablo la cazadora.

-Mas bien están intentando quitar terrenos a la Colmena- completo Braksis.

-Y que hacemos entonces?

-Podríamos tomar esto como una distracción- dijo Román -Los Lobos quieren tomar estos terrenos, no tendrán tiempo para lidiar con nosotros y la Colmena.

Idearon un plan para ir atravesando los bloqueos que tanto los Lobos como la Colmena habían colocado. No pudieron evitar dispararles tanto a Eliksni como seres de la oscuridad, pero al ser tanto los blancos en el campo, no todos respondían al fuego. El problema real vino después, cuando notaron que en el interior de los túneles ya tenían instalados algunos servidores para bloquear las comunicaciones.

- _Hay que eliminarlos-_ hablo Doris a través de los cascos - _O no podremos seguir recibiendo información desde Rasputín._

Al escuchar esto, Braksis avanzo entre los guardianes y comenzó a atacar directamente al servidor. Cazadora y titan se miraron entre sí y comenzaron a despejar el camino para el Caído, eliminando tanto a los seres de la Colmena como a los Caídos de los Lobos. En pocos minutos la zona estaba limpia, incluyendo el servidor abatido.

-Braksis, no puedes lanzarte así- dijo la insomne -Debes ir con nosotros.

-Yo sé cuáles son los puntos débiles de los servidores- respondió el Caído.

-Lo sabemos- completo el insomne -Pero estas en una escuadra, y la idea es que nos complementemos.

-Siempre me he defendido solo. Intentare trabajar más con ustedes, pero ya saben que iré por los servidores- y guardo sus dos espadas.

El primer servidor se encontraba en donde habían derrotado al _Poder de Crota,_ así que siguieron el mismo camino que habían realizado en ese entonces, solo que en reversa. En la Refinería encontraron otro servidor, por lo que utilizaron la misma maniobra anterior, solo que más coordinada. Una vez que salieron de los túneles, se encontraron con que los Lobos dominaban Rocketyard, así que supusieron que la reunión ya estaba por empezar.

Corsa activo su super y se hizo invisible, derrotando a los vándalos de rango alto que se encontraban en la entrada, mientras Román y Braksis acabaron con los vándalos y escorias menores que iban quedando. Ingresaron por el recinto que estaba con bastante daño estructural, topándose con más Caídos de la Casa de los Lobos que les impedían el paso hasta la dichosa reunión, pero basándose en una estrategia en donde Román y Braksis hacían de punta de flecha y Corsa eliminaba a los más lejanos, pudieron hacerles frente hasta encontrar donde estaban los Barones.

Estaban reunidos observando una imagen holográfica, que proyectaba al Viajero. La escuadra avanzo por la recamara, siendo notados de inmediatos por los servidores presentes, pero para su sorpresa, no fueron atacados.

 _-[Frase en Eliksni]_

- _Creo que les traduciré lo que dicen-_ dijo el espectro de Corsa a través de los cascos.

 _-Así que ellos son los que han estado tras nuestros pasos-_ hablo quién habían identificado como Paskin.

 _-Si, sí. Ellos hicieron que los Colmillos escaparan-_ complemento Vekis.

Detrás de ellos apareció el tercer Barón que asistía a la reunión, Yavek de la Casa de los Lobos.

 _-Reconozco ese color-_ hablo el Lobo, mirando fijamente a Braksis - _La Casa traidora._

-Tranquilo Braksis- Román noto que el Caído se había molestado con el comentario -Solo está hablando.

 _-Pensé que habían muerto todos los de esa Casa-_ continuo Yavek - _Yo mismo me aseguré de matar a ese arconte traidor._

 _-Tu mataste a mi padre!-_ rugió Braksis en Eliksni, sacando sus dos espadas de forma amenazante. Los dos insomnes notaron que el ambiente se tensaba, ya que el resto de los Caídos presentes levantaron sus armas listas para un ataque.

 _-Ah... tu eres el descendiente de Zaksis-_ el Lobo comenzó a avanzar hacia ellos - _Se que él no te dio un nombre, pero descuida, yo te daré uno... Braksis, el cobarde-_ Los otros dos barones rieron cuando el Lobo termino su frase, haciendo que el Caído apretara la empuñadura de sus espadas - _Porque así fue, cierto? Si, si... recuerdo verte correr... debí ir yo a tu búsqueda... no te me habrías escapado. Descuida, terminare lo que empecé hace ciclos solares, y esta vez no te escaparas._

El Barón de los Lobos levanto su mano derecha y la apunto hacia donde estaba la escuadra, indicándole al ejercito que ahí se encontraba que ya era hora de atacar. Rápidamente la escuadra se separó, en donde Braksis salió al encuentro con Yavek, mientras los dos guardianes se refugiaban en la cúpula del titan.

-Si va solo lo mataran!- dijo Corsa -Debemos ayudarlo!

-Aún quedan dos barones más!- respondió Román sosteniendo el _Amparo del Alba_ -No podemos ayudarlo!

-Necesitamos un plan!

Los dos barones de la Casa de los Reyes fueron en su búsqueda, mientras el resto de los Caídos intentaban ingresar a la cúpula o dispararle desde lejos. Vekis ingreso al campo de fuerza aun sabiendo que quedaría momentáneamente ciego, por lo que la cazadora aprovecho esa distracción y le disparo con su ametralladora. Las balas chocaban con el escudo del Barón a la vez que lo empujaban hacia afuera.

-Crees que puedas encargarte de los barones por un momento!?- dijo la insomne.

-Y tú que harás!?

-Despejare un poco la zona- en ese momento saco su cuchilla y activo su _Hoja de Arco_ haciéndose invisible y saliendo de la cúpula.

El titan dentro de la cúpula solo podía observar como un pequeño relámpago se movía entre los vándalos y escorias del lugar, que caían al suelo con la garganta cortada. Román le pidió a Doris su ametralladora y comenzó a dispararle a ambos barones al mismo tiempo una vez que su cúpula se terminó, dejándolos confundidos y así poder posicionarse mejor.

Ambos guardianes se reunieron detrás de una estructura metálica, y mientras los buscaban, comenzaron a idear un plan.

-A Braksis lo mataran si sigue peleando con ese Lobo.

-Corsa, no podemos hacer nada.

-Aún quedan los dos Reyes y dos servidores.

-Y ya ocupamos nuestras super.

-Crees que, si yo me encargo de los servidores, tu podrás mantener a los Reyes ocupados?

-Y como lo harás?

La insomne rápidamente le comento su plan, a lo que el titan accedió a seguirla, aunque le pidió prisa al eliminarlos, ya que los Barones eran bastante poderosos con sus cuchillas.

Román salió del escondite y llamo la atención de los Barones, mientras con su _Eyasluna_ intentaba destruir sus escudos elementales. Una vez que los Barones se alejaron, Corsa se subió sobre la estructura y se posiciono con un francotirador, apuntando directamente a los servidores. Tres disparos bastaron para que el primer servidor cayera, pero cuando iba a disparar al segundo, este se escondió.

Se bajo de la estructura y comenzó a buscarlo, a la vez que vigilaba que Braksis siguiera vivo. Pero una de esas miradas vio que el Lobo había golpeado al Caído, cayendo al suelo y perdiendo sus espadas. Yavek reposiciono sus espadas para que le fuera más cómodo el ataque, y estando encima de él iba a enterrarlas directamente en su pecho. En ese momento la cazadora levanto su francotirador y disparo al escudo del Lobo. Las balas de esos fusiles eran elementales y bastante potentes, por lo que cuando la insomne disparo, no solo acabo con el escudo del Barón, si no que además lo desestabilizo, negándole el ataque.

Braksis aprovechó la oportunidad y alcanzo una de sus espadas, alzándola en contra de Yavek y dañándolo profundamente. El Lobo cayó al suelo herido, mientras intentaba alejarse arrastrándose.

 _-La Casa Traidora morirá contigo!-_ hablo el Barón herido, mientras se alejaba de Braksis - _Jamás podrás vencer a Skolas!_

 _-No quiero vencerlo. Solo quiero que pase por lo mismo que sufrió mi progenitor: Que nadie crea en él._

En ese momento Braksis levanto la cuchilla que tenía en la mano y le dio un certero corte en la garganta al Barón, acabando con el Lobo.

Mientras Corsa acaba con el servidor escondido, Román estaba peleando con ambos Reyes que ya no tenían sus escudos elementales. Se refugio detrás de un pilar que ahí había para poder recargar, mientras los Barones venían a su encuentro. Cuando salió detrás del pilar para dispararles, se dio cuenta que Braksis estaba detrás de uno, así que el insomne comenzó a dispararle al segundo mientras el Caído atravesaba con su espada a Paskin, que cayó de forma pesada al suelo. Con esa distracción Román hizo una carga de hombro a Vekis, lanzándolo lejos.

Se reunió con Braksis y fueron al encuentro de Vekis, y unos pasos más allá la insomne también se unió a ellos. Vekis se arrastraba por el suelo tratando de llegar hacia el gran ventanal del fondo.

- _Jamás le ganaran a Skolas!-_ dijo el Barón.

- _Es lo mismo que dijo Yavek-_ respondió Braksis.

- _Solo eres un traidor! Y los traidores nunca ganan! Pregúntale a Variks! Pregúntale que está haciendo ahora! Solo se esconde con esa insomne para que no lo encontremos!_

-Creo que está hablando mucho- dijo en un momento Román.

-Nos harías el honor?- hablo Corsa, indicándole al Barón.

Braksis asintió y se acercó a Vekis, que lo observaba con odio.

 _-Si me vas a matar, hazlo de inmediato. No te pediré piedad, no le pediré piedad a un cobarde... Braksis el cobar-_

El Barón de la Casa de los Reyes no alcanzo a terminar la frase, ya que el Caído le corto el cuello de un solo golpe con su cuchilla, haciendo rodar su cabeza por las escaleras que había en el lugar.

-Hemos terminado aquí- dijo Braksis en el idioma de los guardianes -Ya podemos irnos- y avanzo entre ellos hacia la salida, guardando las dos cuchillas en su espalda.

* * *

-Toma, te traje una barra de comida- la cazadora le extendió el alimento al Eliksni, que desde que habían salido del Cosmódromo estaba en silencio -No es porque pienses que eres mal educado, pero cuando hacen algo por ti, nosotros tenemos la palabra "gracias", que significa que estas agradecido por eso que hicieron... No sé si me explique bien- termino con una sonrisa.

Braksis la observo mientras le indicaba lo anterior, pero una vez que ella termino, bajo la cabeza mirando fijamente la barra de comida que tenía en su mano.

-No te sientas mal, no es obligatorio que me des las gracias.

-Yo... mentí- hablo el Eliksni mientras apretaba la barra.

-Huh?

-Ustedes me han ayudado cuando podrían haber acabado conmigo... y yo les mentí.

-No entiendo- Corsa se sentó frente a él.

-No escape porque mi padre me lo dijera... Escape porque fui un cobarde... porque no quería morir!- la barra se destrozó en su mano -Yavek tenía razón, soy un cobarde... Braksis el cobarde.

-Hey- la insomne coloco una mano en una de sus dos manos derecha, siendo la primera vez que lo tocaba -Tenias una razón para hacerlo.

-No quería morir! Pero debí quedarme con mi padre, defenderlo! Y deje que lo mataran, que mataran a todos!

-Eso está bien.

-Bien? Como puedes decir eso? Yo deje que-

-Si, los viste morir a todos. Se que quizás en ese momento pensaste lo peor, pero tu instinto te salvo.

-No entiendo.

-Tu instinto te hace hacer cosas que a veces no entiendes- hablo Román que llegaba a la conversación -Pero luego te das cuenta de que era la mejor decisión que podías tomar en un momento crítico.

-Así es- siguió la cazadora -Imagínate si te hubieras quedado y te hubieran matado. Tu Casa habría muerto! Y todo ese esfuerzo que coloco tu padre en defender su postura frente a Skolas se habría perdido en el tiempo.

-Imagina que, si no te hubiéramos encontrado, la Casa de Honor seguiría perdida- complemento el titan.

-Tampoco soy bueno luchando, mi padre habría querido que un mejor guerrero llevara su estandarte.

-Hey, no te desanimes, todos tenemos momentos así- dijo Corsa -Pero depende de ti si quieres seguir con esto. Nadie vendrá a luchar por ti, ni siquiera nosotros. Pero si necesitas ayuda, te la brindaremos, no te dejaremos solo- la insomne se agacho frente a el -Somos una escuadra, quizás algo extraña, pero estamos juntos en esto. No dejare que mueras tan fácilmente Eliksni.

-Además...- siguió Román -Nadie nació sabiendo. Tu eres bueno con eso de las codificaciones, algo que se necesita más cerebro que para luchar.

Braksis levanto la mirada para observarlo a ambos, y aunque ellos no podían dar fe de ello, al parecer vieron como el Caído les sonreía feliz, pero bajo esa mascara era difícil afirmar eso. La cazadora se levantó y camino hacia el titan, pero la voz de Braksis los detuvo.

-Gracias- dijo bastante tímido -Esta bien? Así se dice?

-Si!- la cara de Corsa se ilumino -Esta bien!

Pasado unos minutos, la extraña escuadra estaba reunida en el centro de la nave, cenando una nutritiva barra de comida mientras discutían cual era los pasos por seguir.

* * *

-Este lugar está bastante más concurrido que la última vez que vinimos.

-Ni que lo digas.

Cuando llegaron al Arrecife, notaron que no solo estaban los residentes normales, además había una cantidad no menor de guardianes, haciéndoles notar que al parecer Petra y la Reina ya habían enviado el mensaje al sistema solar. Comenzaron a caminar hacia el puesto de Petra, pero cuando divisaron a un titan en particular, supieron de inmediato que las cosas podían empeorar.

-Vaya. vaya. Miren a quienes tenemos por aquí.

-Jonás- dijeron ambos al unísono con notorio disgusto.

-Hey!- el titan se interpuso entre los dos y les rodeo los hombros -Vamos, no se alegran de verme?

-Vete a la mierda Jonás- hablo Román mientras se soltaba del agarre mientras Corsa hacia lo mismo -Ni siquiera deberías estar aquí.

-Y porque no? Digo, yo soy un guardián igual que ustedes, o no?

-Que bien que estés aquí, me alegro por ti, pero si nos disculpas- dijo la cazadora, siendo interrumpida por el titan humano.

-Te alegras por mí? Ja ja ja! Por favor, no mientas tan descaradamente insomne.

-Entonces déjanos tranquilos- se acercó el titan defensor -A menos que quieras pasar otra temporada en prisión.

-Se que traman algo, siempre lo hacen... Y lo voy a descubrir.

-Román déjalo- hablo Corsa tratando de separarlo -Sabes que no vale la pena.

-Si Román, sabes que no valgo la pena... Puedes afirmar eso? Ja ja ja!- y el humano se alejó a reunirse con otros dos guardianes más.

-Agh, como me enferma ese tipo- hablo el insomne.

-Mas me preocupa lo que dijo- complemento la cazadora -Crees que sepa algo de...

-Braksis? No creo. Ese imbécil siempre se jacta antes de tener asegurada la primicia... Disculpando la palabra.

Ambos guardianes se sonrieron, decidiendo olvidarse de Jonás por el momento y avanzar hacia el puesto de la corsaria. Petra los vio caminar hacia ella, pero la insomne prefirió ir a su encuentro.

-Sucede algo?- pregunto la cazadora.

-Si. Román, la Reina quiere hablar contigo.

-Que? Y porque sería?- dijo el titan preocupado.

-No lo sé, solo pidió que te avisara apenas aterrizaras, y te aconsejaría que no la hicieras esperar.

Como si una imagen hubiera pasado por su cabeza, el insomne asintió algo inseguro de ir a su encuentro. Le dedico una mirada a su compañera, la cual respondió con una sonrisa calmada y una suave caricia en su brazo.

-Ve- hablo Corsa -No creo que sea por algo malo. Yo actualizare por mientras a Petra sobre lo que hicimos hoy.

Ambas insomnes comenzaron a caminar, mientras Román las observaba alejarse. Si Mara Sov quería conversar precisamente con él, significaba que las cosas iban a cambiar a partir de ahora, para bien o para mal.

* * *

 **Wow! Que querra nuestra Reina insomne? Chan!**

 **Creo que despues del capitulo corto que les traje anteriormente, este viene a compensar la cantidad de palabras que el otro no tenia. Aunque claro, con poca accion pero presentando de mejor forma a nuestro nuevo amigo Braksis.**

 **Para nuestros lectores, he subido un corto contando un poco sobre el pasado de Roman, nuestro titan insomne defensor y compañero de Corsa. Les comento esto para que entiendan un poco mas el porque la reaccion del titan cuando Petra le dijo que Mara queria hablar con el.**

 **Si las palabras me acompañan, ya el proximo capitulo sera el final del arco de la Casa de los Lobos, en donde atraparemos a Skolas y se lo entregaremos a la Reina, ademas obviamente de las cosas extras que tiene la trama.**

 _ **Guest: XDD Que tiene ese insomne que a todos les gusta!? Hablando con mi beta, le comente que la idea de Roman era crear a un guardian normal, alguien que fuera bueno e inocente en ciertas cosas, pero no tan astuto como lo es Cayde u otros guardianes. Pero al parecer se me fue un poco de las manos su inocencia y bondad, y termine creando a un principe azul que no hostiga con su forma de ser XDD**_

 **Bueno guardianes, esto ha sido todo por hoy. Si la inspiracion y la ansiedad siguen conmigo, tendremos el proximo capitulo en poco tiempo.**

 **Que la luz del Viajero los proteja.**


	33. Skolas, Kell de Kells

**Muy buenas tardes guardianes! Hoy llega el final del arco de la Casa de los Lobos. Disfrutenlo!**

* * *

33.- Skolas, Kell de Kells.

Hace ya dos días que Jacky-D no sabía sobre Corsa, y aunque ella le había advertido que así era el trabajo de ser guardiana, el cómo su padre adoptivo aún se preocupaba.

La había visto cuando volvió de la Luna, también después de todo el revuelo que hubo en la Torre por su regreso cuando apareció como humana. Él nunca se la hubiera imaginado como la vio en ese momento, pero aun así sabia por su mirada que ella seguía siendo su hija.

Todas esas anécdotas que ella le contaba con entusiasmo solo hacían que el exo mecánico se preocupara más, a pesar de que sabía que contaba con buena compañía, y que su Líder no la abandonaría jamás.

-Hola Jacky.

-Huh?- estaba tan ensimismado en sus recuerdos que no se percató de quien había llegado -Corsa! Hija, tanto tiempo- y la abrazo con fuerza. Siempre lo hacía, ya que no quería sentirse mal si esa llegaba a ser la última vez que lo hacían.

-Jacky, solo han pasado dos días- respondió la insomne correspondiéndole.

-Como te ha ido? Por cierto, no deberías estar durmiendo?

-Como? Que... qué hora es?

-Ja ja ja! Hija, por el Viajero, son las dos de la mañana.

-En serio? Disculpa! Es que en el Arrecife no se nota el horario.

-Ya lo noté, descuida. En que andas?- pregunto el exo, volviendo a limpiar las partes de una pierna.

-Acabo de volver del Arrecife, ya derrotamos a unos aliados de Skolas. Lamento no haberte contado sobre esa misión, pero salí un poco apresurada de aquí.

-Tranquila, deberías relajarte más como tu Líder de Vanguardia. Esta en esa fiesta que están haciendo ahí- apunto hacia el frente, en la guarida de los cazadores.

-Cayde está ahí?- pregunto la cazadora mirando hacia el lugar, aunque después se respondió a si misma cruzándose de brazos -Obvio que esta ahí, no me sorprendería. Por cierto, venía a preguntarte si me podías ayudar con algo.

-Claro, siempre que pueda por supuesto.

-La mira de mi _Régimen SUROS_ se desvió, y yo... bueno, intente arreglarla y creo que la empeore más. Se que no ves armas, pero Banshee ya cerro y debemos partir en un par de horas. Crees que podrías revisarla?

-Ja ja ja! Odio que me pidas las cosas mirándome así- Jacky tomo el arma que la insomne le entregaba y observo por la mira, notando la deficiencia -En realidad si está bastante desviada. Déjame ver qué puedo hacer con ella.

El exo mecánico comenzó a trabajar de inmediato en lo que le pidió su hija, mientras que ella se sentaba en un pequeño asiento que ahí había, observando la puerta cerrada de la guarida de los cazadores. Por alguna razón le daba curiosidad lo que sucedía ahí dentro, aunque si Cayde estaba presente, significaba que no era una reunión muy sana.

-Porque no vas?- pregunto Jacky sin observar a la insomne -Son cazadores y quizás sea una reunión importante.

-Que? Yo... No, tranquilo, esperare aquí.

-Creo que deberías ir- el exo mecánico detuvo lo que hacía y la miro -Han pasado dos días en que has trabajado duro. Ve y diviértete, yo te avisare cuando termine.

-No pierdes nada- hablo su espectro apareciendo a su lado.

La cazadora suspiro y se levantó del asiento dándole una última mirada a su padre adoptivo, como esperando una segunda aprobación, cosa que el exo asintió levemente. Se acerco a la puerta de la nave que servía como guarida de cazadores y se encontró con un guardia, también cazador, pero bastante corpulento para lo normal.

-Identificación- hablo sin mucha energía en sus palabras. Corsa levanto ambas identificaciones que la asignaban como guardiana y cazadora, recibiendo una respuesta positiva de parte del cazador, dejándola entrar.

En alguna parte de su cabeza se atravesó la idea de que iba a ser una reunión formal, en donde cazadores discutían las faltas y deberes que tenía la Vanguardia con ellos, proponiendo ideas sobre cómo cambiar eso y en que podían ayudar ellos. Pero recordó que eran las dos y algo más de la mañana, y que los cazadores seguían muy de cerca a los titanes con su forma de celebrar.

Mientras avanzaba por el lugar buscaba en donde podía estar Cayde, así que busco una aglomeración de gente, a ese exo le encantaba la atención. En el lado izquierdo había varios cazadores insomnes y humanos con compañía femenina y masculina, en posiciones que decidió mejor no seguir observando, y en el lado derecho dos cazadores exo peleando con sus cuchillas mientras otros tres observaban. Pero en el fondo de la nave es donde estaba la mayor aglomeración de gente, así que se encamino ahí.

-Lo siento exo, creo que esta vez perdiste... y perdiste mal.

-Mmm... Si... creo que tienes razón- respondió el Líder rascándose la cabeza -Como estas Tevis?

-Lo siento Cayde, pero no creo que te pueda acompañar esta vez- y mostro su mano a los presentes, en donde no tenía nada emparejado y solo cartas de bajo nivel.

-Ja ja ja! Sabes cuánto lumen vas a perder exo?- el humano que lo retaba estaba bastante contento y seguro de sí que dejo caer su mano a la mesa, mostrando un cinco-seis-siete-ocho-nueve de tréboles -Vamos Sky, deja ver tu mano para que nos vamos luego a gastar todo ese lumen.

Mientras el insomne que acompañaba al humano dejaba caer las cartas, el exo diviso a una insomne en particular que trataba de adivinar como se jugaba. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, el Líder le guiño un ojo y siguió enfocado con la mano que dejaba caer el insomne, que era un ocho de trébol y los cuatro ases del mazo.

-Uff... que mal, esto está muy mal- hablo Cayde con cara de preocupación -Lo siento Tevis, pero tendrás que irte solo hoy- y comenzó a bajar sus cartas que representaban la escala real de la pica.

-Que!? Imposible! Hiciste trampa!- dijo exaltado el humano mientras golpeaba la mesa -No puede haber dos ases de pica en un mazo!

-Quizás deberías ver lo que tienes a tu lado- comento Tevis apuntando a su compañero insomne que tenía cara de preocupado.

-Huh?- el humano miro a su compañero que sudaba frio.

-Tiene razón, el as falso es el mío- admitió el insomne.

-Que!? No... no es posible... Sky!

-Cuando traigas a alguien que juegue limpio te puedo dar la revancha y devolver tu lumen- dijo Cayde, a la vez que se relajaba hacia el respaldo del sillón con los brazos detrás de su cabeza.

La multitud comenzó a retirarse del lugar con los perdedores del juego, pero dos humanas se quedaron acercándose coquetamente a los ganadores.

-Lo siento chicas, pero hoy tengo asuntos que resolver- comento el exo a la vez que le decía a Corsa que se acercara.

-Si tu no las quieres me las quedare yo- hablo Tevis, que llevaba a las acompañantes una en cada brazo.

-Es... higiénico sentarme ahí?- dijo Corsa mientras apuntaba el lugar que el exo le estaba cediendo para que se sentara.

-Por el Viajero, has estado viajando con un Caído y un titan por dos días y no te vas a sentar aquí- la insomne se sentó a su lado mientras Cayde seguía en su posición relajada -Y bien? A que debo tu visita?

-Vengo del Arrecife, ahora estamos esperando que Braksis decodifique algunos mensajes para saber la ubicación de Skolas e ir a atraparlo. Y tú?

-Relajándome, nada en particular. Por cierto, toma- le extendió una tableta, la cual la cazadora comenzó a leer de inmediato.

-Taniks? Quién es?

-No te suena?- ella negó -Ni siquiera si te digo que Andal tuvo que ver con el?- volvió a negar, haciendo que el Líder dejara su posición relajada y se girara hacia ella -Taniks era el segundo al mando de Skolas. Cuando este fue aprisionado por Mara Sov, Taniks se quedó con el ejercito que le sobro al Kell. Por alguna razón que desconozco Andal se obsesiono con ese Caído y pidió que lo buscaran, pero como nadie dio con él, el mismo fue a su encuentro.

-Y murió- hablo Corsa uniendo los puntos.

-Así es. Días después ese cretino me contacto a través del espectro de Andal y me dijo que fuera a buscar lo que había sobrado de el- Cayde estaba un tanto afectado.

-Pero, que tiene que ver la información que hay en la tableta con la muerte de Andal.

-Si Mara te pide que vayas en busca de Taniks quiero que le digas que no.

-Que? Sabes que no puedo, aún estamos en deuda y-

-Atrapando a Skolas ya tendrás más que pagada esa deuda.

-Pero debemos tener buenas relaciones con el Arrecife.

-Mejores de las que ya tenemos?- el exo se estaba impacientando -No quiero que vayas y punto.

-Eres un egoísta- dijo la insomne bastante molesta.

-Yo? Es en serio?

-Prefieres que otro muera en mi lugar!

-Por supuesto! No quiero ir a buscar tu capa frente a ese imbécil... no otra!

-Pues entonces no vayas! Nadie te está obligando!

-Bien!

-Bien!

Corsa se levantó enojada mientras Cayde se cruzaba de brazos igual de enojado que ella y mirando hacia la pared. La cazadora camino hacia la salida de esa pequeña zona, pero se detuvo ahí, y suspiro volviendo a la calma. Giro su cabeza mirando al exo que parecía un niño berrinchudo murmurando cosas mientras tenía el ceño fruncido... sí, estaba molesto. Avanzo y se sentó en la mesa donde habían estado jugando póker hace un momento, quedando frente a él.

-Puedes correr tu pie por favor?- hablo calmadamente la insomne, mientras movía el pie de su Líder que estaba sobre la mesa.

-Vete- respondió sin mirarla.

-Cayde...

-Vete insomne.

-Agh...- tomo aire y lo obligo a mirarla -Sabes que eso fue egoísta.

-Egoísta por querer cuidarte?- se acomodó en su asiento y se acercó a ella -Como no entiendes que-

-Si, lo entiendo.

-No, no lo entiendes. Si lo hicieras sabrías que Taniks es un tipo que ni tu ni tu amiguito van a poder vencer!- noto que la cazadora no se molestó por lo que había dicho, si no que bajo la cabeza apenada -Corsa, no es que no confié en ti. Se que eres capaz de muchas cosas, y sé que si la Reina te pide a Taniks tu iras tras él. Pero entiende también que ese Caído esta fuera de tu liga. De verdad no quiero ir a buscar tu capa.

-Entonces hagamos un trato- hablo con una sonrisa, como desafiándolo.

-Escucho- respondió de la misma forma.

-No iré, pero prométeme algo. Que ayudaras a los guardianes que vayan a su encuentro.

-Ayudarlos? Ni que fuera caridad.

-Hey!

-Bien, bien. Los ayudare en lo que pueda. Feliz?

-Me lo prometes?- Corsa levanto su mano derecha mostrándole su dedo meñique, algo que Cayde respondió uniendo ambos dedos.

-Me debes una conversación- dijo el exo, notando que estaban un tanto cerca.

-Tú me debes varias- respondió ella nerviosa.

-Sería una lástima que tu padre estuviera mirándonos en este momento.

La insomne miro sorprendida hacia atrás, notando que Jacky los observaba apoyado en un mueble del lugar. Rápidamente ella se levantó avergonzada y fue al encuentro con el exo mecánico.

-Oh, no por favor, hagan como que no estoy aquí.

-Si claro- hablo Cayde volviendo a su posición relajada -Como si no me fueras a hacer algo después que ella se fuera.

La frase provoco risas en Jacky mientras Corsa avanzaba con su rostro encendido hacia la salida de la guarida de los cazadores, y sin que ella viera el exo mecánico le hizo un gesto amenazante al Líder de Vanguardia, saliendo del lugar.

Apenas se fueron, apareció una de las cazadoras humanas que se había acercado a él cuándo gano, preguntando si ya estaba desocupado. El asintió, invitándola a pasar, pero mientras ella empezaba su misión, el exo tenía la mirada fija en la cazadora insomne que iba dejando el recinto.

* * *

-Sabían que son casi las tres de la mañana?

-Por supuesto Corsa, no revisaste tu muñequera antes de bajar?

La cazadora volvió a la nave del titan, en donde estaban planeando cuales eran los pasos por seguir, pero ellos tenían algo más que informar.

-Tenemos una noticia mala y otra buena- hablo Román cruzándose de brazos.

-Bien, empecemos por la mala- indico la cazadora.

-La mala es que ese guardián que se encontraron en el Arrecife detuvo un ataque de los Lobos en la Cámara de Cristal- dijo Braksis apoyado en el tablero de la _Milano_ -Al parecer pudo interceptar algún mensaje que lo llevo a ese lugar.

-Pero cómo?

-Corsa, nosotros contamos con Braksis que puede ayudarnos, pero no creo que seamos los únicos con ventaja, sobre todo viendo de quien viene esta noticia. Jonás podrá ser un cretino aquí en la Torre, pero afuera sigue teniendo los mismos contactos.

-Dices que quizás también trabaje con Caídos?

-Digo que no hay que descartarlo.

-Bien...- pensó un momento la insomne -Y entonces cual es la buena?

-Encontramos a Skolas- respondió el Eliksni -Esta en la Ciudadela Vez.

-Primero la Cámara de Cristal- hablo Corsa tratando de unir los puntos -Ahora la Ciudadela... Que trama ese Kell?

-Los Vex son una tecnología de por sí mismos- respondió Román. De pronto unió los cabos en su cabeza -Oh, por el Viajero... Skolas quiere usar la tecnología Vex a su favor!

-Huh?- la insomne y el Eliksni aún no entendían el punto del titan.

-Los Vex pueden viajar entre dimensiones. Si ese Caído controla la tecnología, podrá traer a todos los Lobos de todas las dimensiones que quiera! Tendrá un ejército impresionante!

-Y eso solo lo puede hacer en la Ciudadela- completo Corsa.

-Debemos detenerlo- siguió Braksis.

* * *

Para su sorpresa, Venus estaba casi sin Vex a su alrededor. Cuando la escuadra llego al punto más cercano de la Ciudadela, notaron que en el suelo había varios cuerpos de goblins y hobgoblins, además de hidras y minotauros. No solo eso, los cuerpos dejaban un rastro que era fácil de seguir.

-Los Lobos están hambrientos- hablo el Eliksni -Skolas debe creer que su plan será un éxito.

-Sera un éxito solo si lograron extraer la información de la Cámara de Cristal- siguió el titan.

-Pero me dijeron que Jonás detuvo el ataque.

-Pero no sabemos si también detuvo la extracción de información.

Avanzaron por el camino que los Lobos se molestaron en dejar hasta llegar a la Ciudadela Vex, un complejo rocoso con formaciones extrañas donde la piedra y el metal perdían su identidad. Para su sorpresa, aún quedaban algunos Vex defendiendo el lugar, pero al parecer los Lobos y su Kell ya se habían adelantado y estos que estaban en la entrada solo la estaban cuidando.

-Creo que necesitamos...

-... Un plan

-No es necesario- hablo Braksis, interrumpiendo a los guardianes -Los Lobos están demasiado ocupados con los Vex para tomarnos en cuenta.

La escuadra decidió que seguirían la misma idea que cuando tuvieron que ingresar por los túneles en el Cosmódromo, ya que, si los Lobos estaban ocupados con los Vex, sería más fácil ingresar sin ser vistos. Al menos esa era la idea.

Pero como nada sale siempre como se planea, los Caídos bajo el estandarte de Skolas al parecer los estaban esperando, y bajo un movimiento casi suicida los vándalos y escorias comenzaron a atacarlos, olvidándose por completo de los goblins y hobgoblins. Así que de forma rápida decidieron terminar con ambos bandos, y entre disparos, granadas y golpes de espadas se hicieron camino hasta la entrada de la Ciudadela.

-Bien, solo hay que entrar y-

-Bravo!- se escuchó detrás de ellos, seguido por unos aplausos -Me sorprenden, los dos.

-Huh?- la escuadra se giró a ver de dónde venía la voz -Jonás?

-Ja ja ja! Yo sabía que ustedes tramaban algo. Pero trabajar con un Caído? Eso es como hacer trampa en el examen, no creen chicos?- sus dos acompañantes asintieron.

-Que haces aquí- pregunto Román bastante molesto.

-Por si no se enteraron, yo detuve el ataque de los Lobos en la Cámara de Cristal. Ahí fue donde me enteré de que Skolas planeaba entrar a la Ciudadela Vex. Pero wow, debo decir que ustedes trabajan más rápido que yo... Quizás deba conseguir mejores contactos- un vándalo apareció detrás del titan, portando los colores de la Casa del Invierno -Ah, por cierto, ustedes no son los únicos con contactos.

-Jonás, esto se te escapa de las manos- hablo Corsa -No entiendes lo que hay detrás de esto.

-Que no entiendo? Oh, vamos insomne. Tú no eres nadie para decirme lo que debo hacer, sobre todo ahora que tengo pruebas contra ustedes dos. Que lindos se ven, trabajando con el enemigo.

-Y tú no haces lo mismo?- hablo el insomne.

-Mmm... No. Yo no he llevado a este vándalo a la Torre- en ese momento los guardianes se impresionaron -Que? Acaso creyeron que ustedes ocultaron bien a su amigo? Tengo imágenes de el en las naves de ambos, y creo que a Zavala le encantara saber que ustedes dos, sus guardianes favoritos, llevaron al enemigo bajo sus narices.

Mientras Jonás seguía hablando sobre como planeaba acusarlos con el Comandante y el Orador, Braksis les indico de forma oculta que miraran hacia arriba, en donde había una formación rocosa bastante inestable. Los insomnes entendieron la orden y se prepararon.

-Y porque deberíamos creerte?- hablo la cazadora llamando su atención.

-Por qué? No es obvio? Tengo pruebas suficientes para acusarlos de traición!

-Bueno, nosotros también.

-Ustedes no tienen nada! Porque debes seguir obteniendo las cosas de manera fácil Corsa!

-Porque me lo merezco- sonrió mientras retrocedió un par de pasos en donde estaban sus compañeros, saco una granada de su espalda y la lanzo cerca de la altura de su cabeza, momento en que Braksis, con la ayuda de su espada la golpeo con fuerza hacia arriba, chocando con la formación rocosa inestable sobre sus cabezas y provocando un derrumbe sobre ellos.

Rápidamente la escuadra de los guardianes y el Caído corrieron hacia la entrada de la Ciudadela, esquivando las rocas que caían, mientras a lo lejos se escuchaba a Jonás maldiciendo por la maniobra. En el último momento saltaron los tres hacia dentro para esquivar una gran roca que cayo, bloqueando completamente la salida. Una vez que el derrumbe se detuvo, se levantaron y quitaron un poco el polvo de sus armaduras.

-Bien, creo que con eso queda claro cuál es el camino por seguir- dijo el titan, provocando risas en sus dos compañeros que aún se estaban desempolvando.

El camino al interior de la Ciudadela no fue muy diferente a lo que esperaban, una cantidad no menor de vándalos y escorias luchando contra los Vex que aun colocaban un poco de resistencia. El problema es que, si se quedaban a pelear contra los dos bandos, la munición no les duraría lo suficiente como para enfrentarse a Skolas.

A Braksis se le ocurrió la idea de usar armas que abarcaran un gran daño, esto implicaba lanzacohetes y granadas. Sabían que eso les reduciría la munición pesada al mínimo, pero el tiempo se estaba agotando, así que llamaron a sus espectros y les pidieron sus lanzacohetes cargados al máximo, comenzando con el ataque.

Tal como lo predijo el Eliksni, esa fue la forma más fácil de avanzar, al menos hasta que se encontraron con un barón que resguardaba la puerta de entrada a los pisos superiores, que parecía un gran ascensor de energía. Mientras Corsa con su espectro sacaban el bloqueo que los Lobos habían colocado, Román y Braksis comenzaron a pelear con barón, que les colocaba resistencia.

Las espadas de Braksis estaban cargadas con electricidad, por lo que con cada golpe de ellas el escudo del Lobo bajaba hasta desvanecerse, en ese momento el titan le realizo una carga de hombro con la energía de vacío que tenía acumulada. Al estar cerca del precipicio, el barón cayo al vacío con el golpe, dejando el lugar libre de enemigos.

-Y bien?- pregunto el insomne.

-Ya terminamos aquí, y ustedes?

-Despejado- respondió Braksis -Ahora solo queda subir?

-No veo otro camino, y si bloquearon esto significa que el camino es hacia arriba.

-Debemos apresurarnos- dijo Román acercándose al ascensor Vex -Ese derrumbe no detendrá a Jonás para siempre.

-Y Skolas ya debe estar tratando de usar la tecnología que hay ahí- completo el Eliksni.

Los tres caminaron y entraron a la vez en el ascensor, subiendo a una velocidad bastante rápida, pero sin afectarlos de algún modo. Cuando llegaron arriba, notaron porque los Vex cuidaban tanto la entrada de la Ciudadela.

Si no hubiera sido porque el Ketche de Skolas ya se encontraba al final del camino, habría sido una vista hermosa. Las nubes de Venus que siempre traían lluvia acida y apagaban los días, ahora estaban bajo ellos, permitiendo ver un atardecer que pareciera iluminar el planeta completo con un color anaranjado. Pero debían avanzar.

Caminaron hasta el borde de la plataforma, notando que delante de ellos solo había el vacío. De pronto una plataforma pareció teletransportarse frente a ellos, y luego otra un poco mas allá, formando un camino que parecía bastante inestable.

-No imagino cuantos Caídos murieron en este lugar- comento la cazadora mirando hacia abajo.

-Debemos cruzar, no creo que estas plataformas estén para siempre- dijo el titan, saltando a la primera plataforma.

Román era la punta de flecha en ese momento, indicándoles como y cuando debían saltar, ya que como él dijo, las plataformas iban desapareciendo después de un tiempo. Pero cuando llegaron a la última plataforma estable, Doris hablo a través de los cascos.

- _Chicos, estamos rodeados._

Tal como habían conversado en la _Milano_ sobre las motivaciones de Skolas por conseguir la tecnología Vex, era lo que estaba sucediendo. Utilizando el método de tele-transportación de los Vex, los Lobos comenzaron a aparecer frente a ellos, y no eran una cantidad baja. Rápidamente lograron esconderse para esquivar los disparos, pero no iba a ser por mucho tiempo, ya que disparaban sin cansancio.

-No se me ocurre nada!- dijo Corsa disparando detrás de una formación rocosa.

-Si solo disparamos, ese Kell seguirá enviando vándalos y escorias por nosotros!- completo Román de la misma forma.

-Entonces debemos salir a encararlos!- grito Braksis.

El Eliksni saco sus dos espadas y activo su escudo de arco, lanzándose hacia la batalla junto con un grito de guerra. Los guardianes decidieron que quizás ese era el mejor plan, entrar sin ninguno, así que lo siguieron. La cazadora usaba su _Régimen SUROS_ para acabar con los vándalos más lejanos, mientras el titan le disparaba a los escorias más cercanos con su _Eyasluna_ a la vez que golpeaba a otros con su carga de hombro, lanzándolos al vacío.

Así la escuadra se hizo paso entre los Lobos hasta el final del camino, donde había solo dos servidores. Cansados, avanzaron con cautela a su encuentro. De pronto, y sin previo aviso, Skolas apareció frente a ellos, al parecer se encontraba en el Ketche esperando su llegada.

- _Me impresionan-_ hablo el Kell en Eliksni, bastante calmado. Los espectros empezaron a traducir - _Dos guardianes insomnes y un Eliksni traidor han acabado con casi todos mis planes._

-Lo haremos fácil- dijo Román -Si te entregas a la Reina ella será piadosa.

- _Ja ja ja! Piadosa dices? De la misma forma en que lo fue con Virixias? Destruyo todo un planetoide para acabar con el! Se quedo con todo lo que ese Kell creo! Y ella solo tuvo que decidir atacar._

-Tu tampoco perdiste la oportunidad- dijo Corsa -Apenas murió Virixias comenzaste a planear tu ascenso.

 _-No habrías hecho lo mismo si tu especie se viera amenazada? Irxis y Parixas solo querían beneficios para ellos. Yo velaba por mi especie! Hasta el día de hoy! Pero no, no... Traidores aparecieron por todas partes... Variks, Zaksis, ellos solo querían tener un puesto mejor, por eso me traicionaron!_

 _-Mi padre no confiaba en ti-_ comento Braksis en Eliksni levantando una de sus espadas contra Skolas - _Tu forma de conquistar nunca fue de la manera correcta. Al menos Virixias tenía honor!_

 _-Honor dices?-_ el Kell sonrió tomando su arma - _El honor nunca ha ganado batallas. Si no los obligas no te seguirán... Y los que se interpongan serán eliminados!_

Skolas disparo contra la escuadra, momento en que el titan activo su _Amparo del Alba_ para proteger a sus compañeros. El Kell avanzo hacia ellos disparando más seguido, mientras a su alrededor los servidores llamaban a más Lobos para que lo ayudaran.

-No puedo sostener más la cúpula!- grito Román a cada vez más agotado.

Braksis retrocedió un par de pasos, activo su escudo de arco y corrió fuera de la cúpula, dándole un golpe directo a Skolas y desestabilizándolo.

-Busquen un lugar seguro!- grito el Eliksni mientras golpeaba a un vándalo con una de sus espadas.

Los guardianes corrieron a refugiarse detrás de una formación rocosa, pero los Lobos recién llegados le hacían imposible ir al lugar. Braksis por otro lado, fue golpeado por Skolas cuando noto que estaba distraído con un vándalo, lanzándolo lejos y casi cayendo de la plataforma. El Kell fue en busca de los guardianes que estaban con problemas de vándalos y escorias, pero Braksis no había terminado aún.

 _-Tu enviaste a matar a mi padre!-_ hablo el Eliksni en su idioma, mientras le apuntaba con sus cuchillas - _Lo vengare... Porque la Casa del Honor no ha muerto!_

Braksis volvió a arremeter contra Skolas, dañando uno de sus brazos. Corsa decidió utilizar su _Hoja de Arco_ para poder despejar la zona, mientras Román fue a encargarse de los servidores que seguían enviando Lobos a la batalla. Con granadas cegadoras de vacío que el titan lanzo, lograron acabar más rápido a todos los enemigos, pero aún quedaba el Kell de los Lobos, que le estaba ganado la batalla a Braksis.

Los guardianes concordaron en ir a ayudar al Caído, disparando con la única munición de lanzacohetes que le quedaba a cada uno. Eso hizo que Skolas retrocediera confundido, entre el humo y el dolor que le había provocado el ataque. Braksis, que también estaba bastante herido, arremetió contra el Kell, dañándolo en el tórax y haciendo que cayera rendido.

 _-Ustedes... Tu! Eres un Eliksni! Los Eliksni son enemigos de los guardianes... De los insomnes!-_ dijo con dolor Skolas desde el suelo.

- _No, tu eres el enemigo. Querías dejar otros tiempos sin Lobos, solo para que tu pudieras surgir... Solo piensas en ti. Ellos no son el enemigo... Ellos demostraron ser más honorables que tu-_ respondió el Caído de la Casa del Honor - _Y mi padre lo sabía._

 _-TRAIDOR!-_ con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, Skolas se lanzó contra la escuadra, pero antes de llegar a su objetivo, fue detenido por alguien. Petra había llegado.

-Braksis! Tienes que irte!- dijo Corsa -Espectro, llévalo al Cosmódromo en mi nave y déjalo en donde el estime... Ahora!

Sin alcanzar a despedirse, el Eliksni desapareció, ya que si los insomnes lo veían podían tomar su presencia como el enemigo. Las naves de los insomnes rodearon la plataforma mientras la nave de Petra retenía al Kell. Este murmuraba cosas mientras observaba a los guardianes en silencio, y con odio en sus ojos.

-La verdad, no pensé que lo lograrían- hablo la corsaria reuniéndose con ellos -Pero lo hicieron, y me alegra que sea así. Por cierto, la Reina quiere hablar con ustedes- rápidamente saco un dispositivo de audio que comenzó a transmitir el mensaje en vivo.

- _Esta es Mara Sov, Reina del Arrecife. Corsa... Cuando viniste por primera vez en busca del Jardín Negro, realmente pensé que solo eras otra mota de luz muy lejos de su Viajero. Y tu Román, imagine que estar lejos de los insomnes te haría un hombre débil y sin honor... Pero ahora veo que me equivoque con ambos. Acepten mi gratitud, y la promesa de que serán bien recompensados a su regreso._

- _Corsa... Román...-_ hablo Skolas, sorprendiendo a los presentes - _Recordare esos nombres por siempre!_

Los tres insomnes observaron como el Kell desaparecía frente a sus ojos, mientras los dos guardianes repetían en sus cabezas las ultimas palabra del Lobo.

* * *

-Estas bien?

-Huh? A que te refieres espectro.

-Desde que salimos de la reunión con la Reina que estas callada.

-Pues, no hay mucho que conversar en un ascensor, o sí?

-Vamos Corsa, después de lo que te dijo estarías como loca comentando el tema- su espectro floto desde el lado izquierdo al derecho -O estas preocupada por algo?

-La verdad... si.

-Y qué es?

-Me habría gustado despedirme.

El ascensor la llevo hasta el nivel superior, en donde se encontraba el hangar y su nave esperando. Habían pasado siete días desde que Román, Braksis y ella derrotaran a Skolas y se lo entregaran a la Reina Insomne.

Braksis había vuelto al lugar donde reinaba la Casa del Honor, decidiendo que empezaría desde el inicio y se convertiría en el arconte que su padre habría querido, alguien que no solo fuera fuerte y feroz en batalla, si no que también un Líder inteligente y honorable. Alguien que supiera la diferencia entre un enemigo y un amigo, y no se convenciera por estandartes vacíos, si no que por las acciones de los seres.

El día que Mara Sov pidió hablar con Román, había sido para preguntar si quería volver a la Guardia Real Insomne, ya que había quedado tan impresionada de que el titan no cambiara su forma de ser durante el tiempo que no estuvo en el Arrecife, que le pidió que volviera. Además, su conocimiento extra como mercenario y guardián podría ayudar a los insomnes y alguna futura unión con la Ultima Ciudad.

Él dijo que sí.

Pero él no le dijo su respuesta, al menos no en persona. El día que el dejo la Torre, luego de resolver los asuntos con el Comandante Zavala, le envió un mensaje a Corsa diciendo su decisión, pero que en algún momento se reunirían para explicar el porqué. La Reina también envió a llamar a la cazadora para preguntar lo mismo, pero ella lo rechazo, diciendo que su vida era ser guardiana. Si Mara necesitara algo, podía llamar cuando quisiera.

Pero aun así le habría gustado despedirse de él.

La puerta del ascensor se abrió, dando paso al gran hangar que tenía el Arrecife. Las naves de los guardianes ingresaban con frecuencia tan normal como en la Torre, todo gracias a los acuerdos realizados entre la Reina y el Comandante, en donde se permitía el libre acceso para ambos bandos. Claro, con previa autorización de ambas partes.

Camino hacia su nave, la _Arcadia,_ que la esperaba lista para partir. Y ahí lo vio.

Vestía el flamante traje de la Guardia Real Insomne, con los pequeños detalles que lo designaban como Líder de escuadra. Al parecer no se había dado cuenta de la llegada de la cazadora, ya que miraba algunos detalles de la nave.

-Me gustaba más como te quedaba la armadura de titan.

-No hay mucha diferencia- respondió el insomne girándose y sonriendo -Quizás extrañe el distintivo de clase.

-Yo...

-Lo sé- se acercó a ella -Lo siento.

-No, está bien. Quizás debías reordenarte y-

-No- acaricio su rostro con el dorso de su mano -Fui un cobarde. No te quise ver a la cara cuando decidí esto.

-Porque lo hiciste?- hablo la insomne cubriendo la mano de el con la suya -Tanto te aburría?

-Que? No! Al contrario, tú fuiste mi mejor compañera- sonrió, como si recordara alguna de sus anécdotas juntos -No quería perderte, pero... mi hogar no está en la Torre. Por un momento tuve la esperanza que aceptarías la invitación de Mara.

-Por un momento lo pensé, pero...- detuvo lo que diría, ya que un nudo se formó en su garganta, haciendo que sus ojos se pusieran vidriosos aun cuando ella lo había sostenido todo este tiempo -... Ahora todo lo que quiero ya no está en la Torre.

Esa frase le rompió el corazón al ex-titan, abrazándola con fuerza. Corsa no lloraba, pero estaba lo suficientemente triste como para corresponder ese abrazo. De pronto Román levanto el mentón de ella con suavidad y se acercó, besándola.

Al principio la cazadora se sorprendió. La única vez que fue besada había sido a la fuerza por parte de un exo azul cazador y no había tenido oportunidad de responder. Pero ahora, esto era una invitación a hacerlo. Lamentablemente para ella el momento se acabó cuando Román decidió separarse de ella, mas no sus frentes.

-Si me pides que me vaya contigo, lo hare- susurro el insomne mirándola a los ojos.

-Que? No!- la cazadora se separó de él rompiendo el abrazo -Acabas de decir que este es tu hogar, debes respetar eso.

-Lo sé, por eso acepte.

-Román, yo...

-Descuida- el insomne tomo ambos hombros de ella indicándole que todo estaba bien -En cierto punto me di cuenta de que no me corresponderías, y me gusta eso de ti, que no complaces a nadie solo porque ellos quieren. Somos guardianes renegados, significa que jamás debimos ser guardianes, pero aquí estamos, luchando contra las probabilidades. Tú debes seguir con eso, demostrándole al universo que aún existen guardianes honorables y valientes, que a pesar de saber que pueden morir, entregan todo- el insomne beso su frente y la miro a los ojos -Me gustas Corsa, eso no te lo negare. Pero tampoco te obligare a que te quedes.

Lo que siguió solo fueron gestos, sin palabras. Corsa le sonrió y lo volvió a abrazar, en señal de agradecimiento por entender que ella no estaba lista para algo así, cuando en realidad ella jamás lo había estado y dudaba que con el tiempo lo estuviera.

La _Arcadia_ despego del Hangar de forma silenciosa, dejando atrás a un insomne que ahora comenzaba una nueva vida, volviendo a lo que el decía que era su hogar.

* * *

-No me digas que aun estas triste porque ese titan se fue.

-Huh?

Cayde la tomo por sorpresa. Había ido donde Ex para desayunar algo, pero recordar todo lo que había pasado en esas ultimas horas le revolvió el estómago, así que solo pidió una taza de té y se sentó en la mesa más alejada. No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se había sentado, pero el exo la saco de sus pensamientos además de recordarle que su té ya estaba frio.

-Porque lo dices?

-Oh vamos. Tu cara de melancolía se puede detectar a kilómetros de distancia.

-Bien, quizás este un poco dolida, pero ya se me pasara- dijo la cazadora mirando hacia la ventana.

-Y... no me dirás por qué?

-No tengo que decirte todo, o sí?

-No, pero creo que sería el único que podría resolver tu problema- respondió el Líder de Vanguardia, relajándose hacia atrás en el sillón.

-Si puedes resolver todo- hablo la insomne volviendo la mirada hacia el -Puedes decirme que es un hogar?

-Huh? Como dices?

-Un hogar, que es.

-Pues- el exo dejo la postura anterior apoyándose en la mesa -Básicamente es donde está todo lo que quieres.

-Y si lo que quiero ya no está?

-Vas a seguir con todo este rodeo o me dirás que sucede.

-Román se fue de la Torre porque le dieron la oportunidad de volver a su hogar, significa que este lugar nunca lo fue para él, solo era una estadía. Estoy pensando que es lo mismo para mí. Si dices que en el hogar esta todo lo que quiero, entonces este poco a poco está dejando de serlo.

-Estoy entendiendo que quieres irte?

-Yo...- le dedico una mirada a su tibia taza de té, pero Cayde interrumpió su frase.

-Las cosas van y vienen, al igual que las personas. Pero lo que quedan son los momentos. Si un lugar te genera buenos recuerdos o momentos, entonces ese es tu hogar, ahí es donde quieres estar.

-Ese es el problema. Después de lo del incidente de la Torre todos me miran extraño, como si les fuera a hacer daño o si pareciera el enemigo. Los chicos están en sus cosas, Scatmya y Zorie con su clan, Misha como aprendiz de Ikora, Aelita con las pruebas para la Policía Titan, y Román se fue. No puedo vivir de momentos o recuerdos.

-Sabes lo que me parece más extraño de esto?- el exo se veía un poco molesto -Que no nombraste ni a Ex, Jacky... O a mi- Corsa pareció darse cuenta de su error, pero cuando quiso decir algo para remediarlo, el la interrumpió -Descuida, ya sé que no somos parte de tus momentos felices, o mejor dicho, de tu hogar. Genial saberlo.

-Cayde, espera- el Líder se levantó de la mesa y camino hacia la salida, pero se detuvo al lado de la cazadora.

-No me interesa tampoco serlo, pero creo que Ex y tu padre si se han ganado ese espacio con creces- y se fue, dejando a Corsa pensando en lo que había dicho.

* * *

Ni siquiera lo había considerado.

Luego de separarse en la Cafetería, el exo camino furioso hacia la Vanguardia. Como se le ocurría no considerarlo, cuando el la tenía presente incluso más de lo que debía? Pero claro, si pensaba en ese insomne aparecido, que porque le había salvado en una partida de Crisol ya se había ganado un lugar en... en su...

Ya daba lo mismo. Se relajo en la entrada del gran salón y decidió olvidarse de eso, aún quedaba todo un día como para seguir amargándose por eso.

Pero el fin del día llego, los Lideres Titan y Hechicero se retiraron a las 2200 horas junto con el término de la jornada, dejando la Líder Cazador nuevamente solo en la Vanguardia. Cerca de las 2400 horas golpearon la puerta.

-Espectro, ve a ver por favor. Y si preguntan, no estoy para nadie.

-Ni siquiera para Corsa?- pregunto su acompañante de vida.

-Creo que fui claro- el espectro floto hacia la puerta, perdiéndose de la vista del exo.

-Ni siquiera si soy yo?- escucho a su lado. Reconoció la voz de inmediato.

-Creo que fui especifico espectro- le dijo sin mirarla.

-Yo insistí. Quería hablar contigo.

-Mi horario de atención es de 0930 a-

-Lo siento.

-Corsa, de verdad vete, sí?

-Cuando te fuiste de la Cafetería me di cuenta de lo que habías dicho, no me percate-

-Que parte de vete no entiendes- el exo se giró a verla -Ya dejaste en claro no somos importantes.

-Si lo son.

-Sí? Y porque no fuimos los primeros en aparecer en tu lista, eh?

-Porque tenía una definición errónea de lo que era un hogar- hablo apenada la cazadora -Durante el día hable con Ex y luego con Jacky y tienes razón. Siempre tienes razón- y bajo la cabeza.

Corsa no se dio cuenta, pero Cayde sonrió triunfal. Algo que el disfrutaba era que siempre le dieran la razón, aun cuando no la tenía. Si, aún estaba molesto porque fue dejado de lado, pero después de verla tan mal, quizás debía darle una oportunidad.

-Me imagino que trajiste una ofrenda- dijo cruzándose de brazos. La insomne levanto el rostro y sus ojos volvieron a iluminarse junto con una sonrisa, y de la nada saco dos botellas de su espalda.

-Ex me dijo que esto te gustaría- dijo sonriendo.

-Espera, esto es...- el exo examino la botella verde, impresionándose bastante -De donde sacaste esto?

-Le pregunte a Ex que podía traer para que dejaras de odiarme y me respondió con esa botella de absenta y esta de agua fria azucarada. También dijo que la agregaría a tu cuenta, que lo aceptarías porque era tu favorita.

-Que él dijo que?- Cayde miraba la botella y a la cazadora de manera intermitente -Oh, ese exo me las va a pagar.

-Por?

-Esta botella cuesta 30.000 de lumen.

-Que!? Yo no sabía, lo siento!

-Bueno, ya está aquí así que ya valió- se acercó a la pequeña biblioteca que tenía a su espalda y saco un par de libros.

-Te pondrás a leer ahora?- pregunto Corsa sentándose sobre la mesa de la Vanguardia.

-A veces los libros guardan mucho más de lo que crees- y detrás de los libros saco dos vasos de vidrio, llevándolos a la mesa -Hoy, cazadora, aprenderás a beber absenta. Pero antes quiero que me digas que te hizo cambiar de parecer.

-Tu- el exo detuvo el vaciado de la bebida en los vasos, mirándola impresionado. Luego sonrió y siguió llenando el siguiente vaso -Hey, no te impresiones. Me hiciste ver lo de las personas. Román se fue a pesar de que dijo que me... estimaba.

 _-Estimaba,_ eh?- pregunto Cayde sin creerle mucho.

-Si, y no puedo vivir de eso. Jacky, Ex y tu hacen que este lugar sea mucho más ameno, sobre todo después de lo de Crota.

-Entonces, eso significa que no te iras?

-Estabas preocupado que me fuera?

-No, la verdad me importaba bien poco.

-Porque mientes?- pregunto la cazadora recibiendo el vaso de parte de su Líder.

-Porque así te mantengo alejada de la verdad- sonrió -Ahora, te enseñare a beber como un adulto responsable.

Ambos cazadores pasaron gran parte de la noche bebiendo con moderación y riendo a destajo recordando anécdotas pasadas, mientras parecía que con cada historia estrechaban más su relación. Ese día Corsa entendió que a pesar de que Román había sido un gran compañero y demostró sentir un gran amor por ella, decidió quedarse del lado de los insomnes, en donde estaba su hogar, sus recuerdos y momentos. Por ende, no debía sentir dolor cuando lo recordara, al contrario, debía sentirse feliz por él.

* * *

 **A veces re-leo el fic, dandome cuenta que Corsa a crecido bastante en estos 33 capitulos, y no saben lo emocionante que es ver a esta insomne por fin peleando contra Skolas cuando al principio solo era la chica que limpiaba, cuando al principio solo era una historia que tenia guardada en mi celular.**

 **Pero bueno, vamos por parte dijo Exodia XDD**

 **Algo que queria comentarles hace un tiempo es que si se habian dado cuenta que la nave de Román, la Milano, es la nave de Star-Lord en los Guardianes de la Galaxia. Me encanta esa pelicula, y en youtube o facebook siempre se pueden encontrar videos en donde comparan a los guardianes de Destiny con los guardianes de esa pelicula.**

 **Braksis me gusto bastante como personaje secundario y espero que a ustedes tambien le haya gustado. Siempre he creido que los Eliksni son igual que los guardianes, solo que en su etapa final despues del colapso. Ellos son sobrevivientes, seres que buscan (ademas de venganza contra el Viajero que los abandono en su peor momento) un hogar al que llamar hogar, ya que su planeta fue destruido. Por eso quise tocar esa hebra dentro del lore de Destiny. Ya hemos visto la historia de cuando una baronesa y Cayde pelean juntos contra la colmena, o Shiro que tiene una capa de la Casa de los Reyes. Los Caidos podrian ser nuestros mejores aliados solo por el hecho de lo mucho que se parecen a nosotros.**

 **Jonás es un imbecil, un cretino y una horrible persona. Este capitulo no sera el ultimo en que lo veremos, ya que sabremos cuales fueron las consecuencias de que el los haya visto trabajando con un Caido. Me cae mal ese personaje e imagino que a ustedes tambien, pero esa era la idea de crear un Jonás para la historia, enfocar nuestro odio a alguien XDD**

 **Román Armimoez... ese titan me ha traido muchos problemas XDD Todos sabiamos que estaba enamorado de Corsa, pero que ella no le correspondia, pero el tambien sabia eso. Por eso decidio quedarse del lado de los insomnes, porque a pesar de todo lo que sucedio con la Reina en el corto de EDNEE, él volvio al Arrecife por su pueblo y los recuerdos, que pesaban mucho mas que el amor que sentia por Corsa. Aun asi, decidio decirle de todas formas lo que sentia, ya que era como cerrar un tema, y al igual que con Jonás, no sera la ultima vez que lo veamos.**

 **Yo si fuera Cayde tambien me sentiria porque Corsa se olvido de mi. O sea, si le doy mi tiempo y dinero a alguien que despues dice que no tiene a nadie, creo que me enojaria bastante XDD Imagino que saben cual es el licor de absenta. Pero si no lo saben, se los explicare: es un licor con 90 grados de alcohol, que al preparase con agua fria azucarada toma una condicion lechosa. Si se bebe solo (sin el agua azucarada) podria causar la muerte por intoxicacion, ya que 90 grados de alcohol no es algo que nuestro cuerpo pueda soportar XDD**

 **Obviamente si tienen algun comentario, lanzar tomates maduros, o teorias locas, pueden escribir en el recuadro de los reviews, yo los leere y respondere en el proximo capitulo :3**

 **Y hablando de lo que se viene en este futuro proximo, les tengo una sorpresa. Entre este arco que paso y el Rey de los Poseidos colocare un pequeño arco que es algo que se necesita resolver: que paso con Freya Barbieri, esa hechicera a la que Corsa se parece demasiado. Seran dos o tres capitulos que no tendran mucho que ver con la historia de Destiny en lo que a su linea del juego respecta, y si pusieron atencion durante la historia sabran que Shiro-4 tambien estara entrometido, asi que como spoiler sano les adelanto que el compañero de aventuras de Corsa en ese pequeño arco sera nuestro cazador explorador favorito, aunque claro esta, no se llevaran bien al principio. Obvio, si son aprendices del mismo maestro, o sea, hermanos XDD**

 **Bueno mis lectores guardianes, espero que les haya gustado como maneje este arco y que hayan disfrutado de la lectura tanto como yo disfrute escribiendo. Nos veremos en el proximo capitulo con este pequeño nuevo arco para luego dar paso al encuentro con Oryx... Y con su final, dar inicio al principio del fin, algo que ustedes ni se imaginan XDD**

 **Que la luz del Viajero los ilumine y proteja en su andar guardianes.**


	34. Sacrificios (parte I)

**Muy buenas noches guardianes. Lo siento, no me pude aguantar para subir este capitulo mas adelante, asi que ahora que aun tengo algo de tiempo lo subo para que lo disfruten :3**

* * *

34.- Sacrificios (parte I)

-Lo mismo de siempre?

-Si, dale.

El Líder Cazador se sentó en la barra de la Cafetería en donde Ex le sirvió un vaso de la mezcla amarilla que constantemente bebía. Pero no la bebió de inmediato, apoyo ambos codos en el mesón y su cabeza en ambas manos. Estaba cansado y aburrido.

-Dia malo?- pregunto Ex.

-Malo? Ha sido horrible. Si estoy aquí es porque Zavala decidió callarse un momento.

-Lamento escuchar eso. Por cierto, has visto a Corsa?

-Agh- levanto la cabeza y bebió un poco de la mezcla -Ese es otro problema que debo resolver.

-Te pregunto por qué no la he visto hace días.

-Dos semanas querrás decir. Lleva más de dos meses con la misma historia, se pierde días sin avisar y luego me envía el informe de patrulla, pero cuando quiero hablar con ella ya no está!

-Deberías decirle algo- comento el exo verde limpiando la barra.

-Que acabo de decir- dijo Cayde con mirada obvia.

-Si escuche, pero tú eres su Líder y su maestro. Regáñala, vamos. Yo te daré permiso.

-Tú me darás...? Olvídalo. Si Zavala se entera de eso me regañara a mí porque no he enviado a Corsa a ninguna misión designada, está dejando de ser guardiana.

-Técnicamente aún está haciendo tareas de guardián.

-Pero de kinderguardian, ella ya es mas de nivel 20, debería tener misiones designadas.

-Así que aquí estas.

-Huh?- los dos exo miraron al recién llegado, un exo de colores naranjos con una capa amarilla simple denotando su clase de cazador.

-Que haces aquí- dijo el Líder Cazador volviendo la vista a su vaso.

-Vine a hablar contigo- hablo el cazador.

-Si me traes otro problema de los que ya tengo, olvídalo y date la vuelta. Aunque...- Cayde se giró hacia el exo mirándolo pensativo -Si pensando en Corsa llegaste tú, quizás si me preocupo de ti así llegue esa insomne! Soy todo un genio!

El cazador miro al exo de la barra como buscando una respuesta -Descuida, es normal- dijo Ex -Por cierto, tu nombre es...?

-Shiro-4, cazador- y le extendió la mano para saludarlo.

-Si, por cierto, que haces aquí?- pregunto Cayde -Digo, no es que me hayas venido a ver solo porque me extrañas.

-Venía a consultar si sabias algo de lo de Saladino.

-Sabes que ya envié el mensaje y el tipo lo leyó, si no ha querido responder yo no lo puedo obligar- respondió molesto el Líder Cazador.

-Si puedes hacer algo, y es volver a enviar ese mensaje-

-Shiro ya basta- hablo Cayde ya hastiado -Ya te dije que envié el mensaje, y si el tipo no quiere responder no lo voy a obligar. Además, ya hablamos esto, tu deber es estar en la Vanguardia realizando misiones, no haciendo de explorador 24/7. Te necesito aquí, no afuera.

-Creo que ya te lo expliqué- se cruzó de brazos -Soy explorador te guste o no.

-Agh! Como puede ser posible que-

-Cuál es el alboroto aquí?

-Huh?- los tres exo miraron de quien provenía la voz.

-Así que ahora te decides a aparecer- dijo Cayde que seguía molesto.

-Estaba en una patrulla, ya te lo dije.

-Se que estabas de patrulla Corsa! Es solo que... Agh! Ustedes dos me tienen hasta el cuerno! Ambos creen que siendo exploradores o patrullando van a ocultar que no quieren estar en la Torre! Pues les tengo una noticia a ustedes dos- apunto a ambos cazadores que lo miraban con algo de temor -Shiro, dame tu mano derecha. Corsa, tu mano izquierda.

-Que? Espera, Shiro?- dijo la insomne mirando al exo a su lado mientras extendía la mano pedida a su Líder. Este le respondió con una mirada fría y desprecio, casi como que la odiara, aun así, realizo la acción pedida.

Cuando menos lo esperaron, Cayde les coloco unas esposas en ambas muñecas, uniendo a los cazadores de forma permanente y obviamente llamando su atención.

-QUE!?- hablaron los aprendices a la vez.

-Bien señores- dijo el exo azul sacudiendo sus manos -Tal como les dije, me tienen hasta el cuerno con sus actitudes infantiles.

-Tiene que ser una broma- hablo Shiro mientras miraba la esposa en su muñeca. Corsa no daba crédito a lo que veía.

-No, no lo es. Ahora mando yo. Ustedes dos creen que solos pueden hacer muchas cosas, y se olvidan de que tienen responsabilidades como guardián. Yo se las recordare- sonrió triunfal -Tendrán que hacer cinco misiones, la primera es opcional, pero creo que la harán de todas formas. En treinta minutos más les enviare la primera.

-En serio Cayde, ya basta. Quítanos esto- dijo la insomne.

-Ya les dije que no.

-Pero... me tengo que duchar!- volvió a arremeter la cazadora. Su Líder se acercó a ella y le tomo la barbilla, y como si lo disfrutara, sonrió sarcásticamente.

-Pues entonces aprovecha, solo tienen treinta minutos antes de partir. Que se diviertan!- y salió por la puerta de la Cafetería, dejando a dos cazadores anonadados con la acción anterior.

-Por lo molesto que estaba, creo que hablaba en serio- dijo Ex mientras volvía a limpiar la barra.

-Que!?- reacciono Corsa -Yo no puedo estar contigo! Ni siquiera te conozco!

-Y crees que estoy muy feliz de trabajar contigo?- dijo Shiro.

La cadena que unía las esposas tenía aproximadamente veinte centímetros de largo, lo que hacía que cada movimiento que hiciera uno, el otro lo siguiera. Obviamente ninguno de los dos iba a ceder fácilmente.

* * *

-Ya terminaste?

- _Entre hace cinco minutos! Quieres que me quite la suciedad de dos semanas en cinco minutos?_

-Agh...

Luego de discutir en la Cafetería por alrededor de diez minutos sobre quién sería el Líder de la dupla y que es lo que harían, decidieron que debían tomar las cosas con calma y actuar como adultos. Por eso, después de otros diez minutos tratando de ponerse de acuerdo sobre cuál era el paso por seguir, aceptaron que primero la insomne se iba a duchar... realmente lo necesitaba.

Un par de amenazas después de parte de la cazadora para que el exo no la viera desnuda, ingreso a bañarse con Shiro sentado en el excusado con la mano estirada hacia la ducha mientras era vigilado por el espectro de la insomne. Ninguno de los dos estaba cómodo.

Corsa no confiaba en ese exo, obviamente, ya que jamás había trabajado con él y solo podía basarse en lo que le había contado Cayde. Además, estaba el punto de Freya. Porque no solo era el aprendiz del Líder Cazador y su competencia directa, si no que también había sido el mejor amigo de esa hechicera con la que la comparaban, lo cual hacía que toda conversación fuera con más sarcasmo y odiosidad entre ellos.

Una vez que termino su ducha, la cazadora se vistió rápidamente colocándose su armadura. Como aún quedaban minutos antes de que Cayde llamara, decidió dejar la pesadez y tratar de hablar con él, pero cuando se giró se encontró que el exo estaba intentando separar las esposas tratando de romper la cadena con su cuchilla.

-Que haces?

-No me digas que apoyaras la decisión de Cayde.

-Si lo hizo fue por algo, no crees? Además, no es una cadena cualquiera.

-Como sea, no voy a aceptar que me amarre a ti cuando yo debería estar en-

Mientras conversaban, Shiro trataba de abrir la cadena de metal que unía ambas esposas, pero de un momento a otro su oración se interrumpió cuando la cadena dio un pequeño golpe eléctrico haciendo que ambos se sacudieran.

-Que hiciste!- dijo Corsa cuando volvió a concentrarse en lo que había hecho el exo.

-No sabía que la cadena estaba electrificada!

-Obvio que lo estaba! Deja de hacer eso!

-No! Suelta!

Y mientras ambos cazadores peleaban para ver quien se quedaba con la cuchilla, los espectros de ambos aparecieron, notando como esto pareciera que duraría una eternidad.

-Emm... Corsa- hablo el espectro de la insomne, deteniendo la pelea entre ambos -Cayde está llamando.

-Pasa la llamada- dijo ella molesta, mientras con una mano trataba de arreglar su ropa desordenada.

 _-Vaya, vaya! Como están mis cazadores favoritos._

-Vete a la mierda Cayde- hablo Shiro -Quítanos esto!

 _-Ja ja ja! Me encantaría la verdad, pero creo que esta es la mejor forma de corregirlos._

-Corregirnos?- pregunto Corsa sin entender -Pero si no hemos hecho nada malo!

 _-A no? Creo que ya les expliqué en la Cafetería. Ambos decidieron realizar trabajos lejos de la Torre solo por el hecho de no volver. Tu Corsa estas recién empezando, ahora te fuiste dos semanas quien sabe a dónde, entregándome lo más seguro un reporte mediocre sobre tu patrulla el Viajero sabe en qué lugar. Pero tu Shiro te estas perdiendo por meses con la excusa de que estas buscando mapas de Crisol para Shaxx, además claro de tu insistencia con el tema de Saladino. Así que la propuesta es simple, ustedes cumplen con las misiones y yo les devuelvo su libertad, claro, además de insistir con Saladino._

-Sabes que es injusto, cierto?- dijo el exo cruzándose de brazos y olvidando que estaba unido a la insomne, empujándola hacia él y recibiendo una mirada de odio por parte de ella.

 _-Injusto? Porque? Por querer que mis aprendices se dejen de estar sufriendo por estupideces y decidan dejarme aquí en la Torre tratando de tapar sus ausencias con Zavala? Miren basurillas, ustedes son mis aprendices, y no por nada he gastado tiempo y dinero en ustedes. Así que mínimo hagan esto, y si no lo hacen los obligare._

-Bien, supongamos que decidimos hacer la primera misión.

 _-Bien Corsa! Esa es la actitud. La primera misión es opcional, pero viendo sus estados de ánimo en este momento, imagino que la harán de todos modos. La cadena que une sus esposas está hecha de un metal que solo es encontrado en Venus. Este metal es trabajado por un vándalo que se dedica a esto de la minería, Cuasik de la Casa del Invierno. Este Caído sabe cómo trabajar este metal, así que prepara una aleación de eso con un porcentaje de cerámica, haciendo que sea liviano y resistente. Imagino que ya entendieron la indirecta._

-Quieres que vamos a buscar más de esta cadena?

 _-Oh niños, eso lo deciden ustedes si es que quieren estar más separados. Solo tienen veinte centímetros, y yo no estaría así de cerca con alguien que aborrezco... creo yo._

Ambos cazadores se miraron, suspiraron y asintieron. No tenían de otra.

-Y donde podemos encontrar a este vándalo?- pregunto Shiro.

 _-Eso es lo que ustedes deben ver. Son grandes cazadores y confió en sus capacidades, pero demuéstrenlo. Ya saben que está en Venus, es más, ni siquiera les debí decir, pero para que vean que aún les tengo algo de aprecio. Bueno niños, los dejo. Shaxx me está mirando feo para que salga de su puesto... Creo que deberíamos correr el Crisol hacia otro lado_ (se escucha a Shaxx maldecir en el fondo de la llamada) _Ok, esa es mi señal. Confió en que no son unos imbéciles y que sabrán que hacer._

No había mucho que decidir.

* * *

Ambos guardianes ya habían estado en Venus antes, sabían como moverse entre los Vex y Caídos que resguardaban ahí sin ser vistos, así que el lugar no suponía problema alguno para ellos. La dificultad era que sabían moverse solos y a su tiempo, no con otra persona distanciada a solo veinte centímetros y unido a su muñeca.

-Sabes que si no cooperas no lo lograremos, cierto?

-Cállate insomne. Esto es tu culpa, debiste negarte a esto.

-Y que acaso tienes con fallas tu boca que no podías hablar?

 _-No quiero interrumpir tan amena conversación-_ hablo el espectro de Shiro a través de los cascos - _Pero si siguen haciendo el mismo nivel de ruido que ahora, los Caídos nos encontraran antes que nosotros a ellos._

Ambos guardianes callaron y siguieron caminando de mala, no sin chocar sus manos unidas de vez en cuando o empujarse otras tantas.

-Como lo haremos para pelear?- pregunto el exo -Te lo preguntaste?

-Pues, si Cayde nos ató así, quizás quiere que aprendamos a coordinarnos.

-Oh, vamos insomne. Aun crees que todo esto fue un plan estructurado de Cayde?

-Tu no crees eso? Acaso no recuerdas porque nos castigó?

-No nos castigó! Agh, por el Viajero, solo fue la primera broma que se le vino a la cabeza. Como puedes confiar tanto en su palabra cuando sabes que si no fuera porque es Líder de Vanguardia ya estaría muerto ahí afuera!

-Qué te pasa? Sera un cretino muchas veces, pero me ayudo y enseño mucho más que cualquiera!

-Ah sí? Que te enseño? A ser guardián? Eso se aprende ahí afuera insomne, no en una burbuja como en la que te mantiene.

-Como se nota que ni siquiera te has dado una vuelta por la Torre, porque si no sabrías todo lo que he hecho!

Nuevamente los espectros aparecieron, dudando si sus guardianes podrían estar más de treinta minutos sin pelear, que ese había sido el récord en Venus.

-Shiro no es así- hablo Delta, el espectro del exo.

-Pues Corsa tiende a llevarse bien con sus compañeros- completo el espectro de la insomne.

-Detectaste eso?

-SI! Chicos!... Hey!

Pero los cazadores no prestaron atención y seguían en la inútil tarea de ver quien hacia callar al otro en menos tiempo. Cuando vieron que sus espectros se interpusieron en la pequeña distancia que había entre ellos y tomaron en cuenta lo que decían, ya era demasiado tarde.

Aproximadamente veinte Caídos entre vándalos y escorias los tenían rodeados y listos para atacar. Rápidamente se giraron para dejar sus espaldas juntas, pero al no estar coordinados, se enredaron y chocaron, haciendo que unos vándalos rieran.

-Estamos muertos- dijeron a la vez, mirándose sorprendidos por ser lo único en que habían concordado en este último tiempo.

Un vándalo se acercó a Corsa con ambas cuchillas en sus manos, y como si la hubiera reconocido grito a los otros algo en Eliksni que hizo que la insomne se asustara.

-Mierda- dijo ella.

-Qué cosa? Que dijo?- pregunto el exo.

-Me reconocieron.

-Y que tiene eso? Les hiciste algo?

-Pues sí!-hablo ella con gesto obvio -Si pasaras más tiempo en la Torre sabrías que envié a Skolas a la _Prisión de los Ancianos._

-Sabes seguir ordenes?- dijo Shiro observando que los Caídos se acercaban cada vez más. Corsa iba a rebatir lo que había dicho, pero pensando en la situación que estaban, asintió -Genial. Sigue lo que te diga.

-Que?

-Solo hazlo!- un escoria se abalanzó sobre ellos, así que el exo dio la primera orden -Abajo!

La cazadora hizo lo pedido y el escoria paso de largo con el golpe, cosa que ella aprovecho para dar otro con su cuchilla en el abdomen del Caído. Otra orden más de Shiro y ya había un vándalo menos en juego, así que decidieron que eso sería lo más cómodo para ellos por el momento: el exo ordenaba y la insomne lo seguía.

Con el paso de los golpes y peleas, ambos se adaptaron el uno al otro, incluso anticipando los movimientos de cada uno y haciendo la pelea más ligera para ambos, olvidándose que los unía una cadena. Una vez acabaron con todos los enemigos, cayeron en la cuenta de lo que habían hecho: trabajado juntos.

-Wow! Eso fue increíble!- apareció el espectro de Corsa -Descuida, lo grabe todo.

-Qué?- dijo ella un tanto avergonzada.

-Al menos ya acabamos con todos, deberíamos avanzar- hablo serio Shiro.

 _-Donde creen que van?_

-Huh?- los cuatro observaron de donde provenía la voz, pero de un momento a otro sus dos espectros cayeron al suelo inconscientes.

-Ni siquiera lo intenten- la voz tomo forma a través de un vándalo que se quitaba la invisibilidad, al igual que aparecieron dos vándalos más al lado de los guardianes, quienes habían sido los que apagaron a sus espectros -Así que tú eres Corsa, la que acabo con Skolas.

-Debo preguntar porque me conoces?

-No me recuerdas? Estaba junto a ese guardián humano, Jonás.

El recuerdo vino a la insomne como un balde de agua fría, recordando que ese vándalo había sido el que le entrego la información al titan sobre la Cámara de Cristal.

-Y que quieres? Terminar lo que te pidió Jonás? Lamento informarte que él está en prisión criogénica, así que si te iba a pagar algo por eso ya no lo hará.

-No, no... Eso es otro asunto. Tu acabaste con nuestra oportunidad de salir de aquí, mi metal se habría vendido por todo el sistema solar, pero tu acabaste con eso.

-Espera, Cuasik?- pregunto Shiro al vándalo, recibiendo una respuesta positiva -Genial, ya no tendremos que seguir recorriendo Venus.

-Espera Shiro- dijo Corsa.

-Esperar? Entre más nos tardemos, más tiempo estaremos amarrados. Solo sigue lo que te diga y saldremos de aquí.

-No hagas nada estúpido, no te seguiré.

-Qué?- el exo se acercó a ella -No quieres cooperar?

-Si tan solo te esperaras un momento yo-

-Olvídalo.

Shiro avanzo hacia el vándalo con la intención de golpearlo, pero el peso de la insomne lo desbalanceo, fallando el golpe. Cuasik dio la orden y los escorias atacaron primero. Al estar descoordinados ambos guardianes no finalizaban los ataques que daban, recibiendo más daño del que hacían. En un momento apareció un vándalo que estaba invisible y le asesto un golpe en la cabeza al exo. Lo último que vio fue a la insomne tratando de defenderse.

* * *

Despertó con un gran dolor de cabeza. Miro hacia los lados mientras su vista se enfocaba en lo que estaba observando. A su lado, la cazadora estaba de espaldas a él.

-Que haces... Y porque estamos encerrados.

-En serio?

-Que sucedió?- su cabeza daba vueltas.

-Qué crees, Cuasik nos venció. Tu caíste y no pude seguir peleando.

-Pues, que mal.

-Mal?- Corsa se giró hacia él, estaba enojada -Si hubieras seguido mi plan de la misma forma que yo seguí el tuyo, no estaríamos en este problema.

-Ah sí? Y cual era tu maravilloso plan?

-Si pusiste atención, te habrías dado cuenta de que Cuasik me quería a mí por entregar a Skolas. Solo tenías que ser paciente un poco más y ahora estarías libre.

-Claro, yo libre y tu aquí. Genial, después que le digo a Cayde, eh?

-Que te deshiciste de lo que te molestaba.

-Claro, hazte la víctima. Eso te resulta, no?

-Agh! Vete a la mierda Shiro!

-No, tu vete a la mierda Corsa!

Un vándalo que paso por ahí los hizo callar, rugiendo y golpeando la celda donde estaban, eso hizo que cada uno se girara evitándose. De pronto apareció Cuasik y abrió la celda.

-Solo necesito a uno de ustedes, y no es el exo.

-Lastima- hablo el cazador levantando la muñeca que tenía la cadena -Estamos unidos por tu metal.

-Eso se soluciona- se acercó a ellos y corto la cadena con una herramienta que jamás habían visto. Luego tomo a la insomne con brusquedad y la saco de la celda.

-Espera!- dijo ella -Suéltame!

-Descuida, tu muerte será sin dolor, y podrás reunirte con tu Viajero- hablo el vándalo con malicia.

- _Exijo un enfrentamiento!-_ grito la cazadora en Eliksni, haciendo que todos a su alrededor la miraran, incluyendo al exo.

- _Que dijiste?_

 _-Exijo un enfrentamiento por combate-_ ella lo miro a sus ojos, desafiándolo.

- _Ja ja ja! No sé cómo sabes de eso ni como hablas Eliksni, pero no creas que lo respetare._

Corsa llevo la mano a su cuello y se bajó un poco la tela que lo cubría, mostrándole un tatuaje que la indicaba como parte de la Casa del Honor.

 _-Soy Eliksni igual que tú, respeta la tradición_ \- finalizo la cazadora.

Al ver que todo se había detenido a su alrededor y que todos lo observaban, Cuasik acepto - _Bien insomne, aceptare tu enfrentamiento. Escoge a tu rival y tus armas... que solo serán del tipo Eliksni._

La tomo nuevamente del brazo y la llevo a un lugar abierto donde los vándalos y escorias no tardaron en rodear. La improvisada arena de batalla quedaba cerca de la celda, así que Shiro podía observar todo desde ahí.

 _-Tu serás mi rival-_ hablo la insomne apuntando a Cuasik, luego se acercó a donde estaban las armas y saco dos espadas, desatando la risa de los presentes.

 _-Segura que sabes cómo usar eso?-_ pregunto el vándalo, pero se calló cuando la cazadora encendió ambas espadas, electrificándolas - _No sabes a lo que te enfrentas insomne._

Rápidamente el Eliksni saco sus dos espadas desde la espada, que eran con un diseño distinto a las que usaban los vándalos de menor rango. Una vez que las encendió corrió hacia la cazadora y la ataco, haciendo que ella levantara su defensa con ambas espadas electrificadas.

Cuasik dio un salto hacia atrás para volver a arremeter, pero Corsa avanzo hacia él y lo empujo con su hombro, desestabilizándolo. El vándalo volvió a dar otro salto hacia atrás, haciéndose invisible y atacando a la cazadora desde lo oculto. A pesar de que la insomne pudo prevenir algunos ataques, la gran mayoría los esquivaba con retraso, recibiendo gran parte del daño.

- _Crees que porque llevas el estandarte de ese traidor y sabes usar estas espadas ya eres uno de nosotros. No, no... te enseñare tu lugar y te llevare con los Demonios... Si, sí._

Mientras hablaba el Caído ella había quedado apoyada en su rodilla derecha y sujetando su peso con una de las espadas. La pelea era difícil, pero tenía que haber alguna forma de vencerlo. Observo como el vándalo se acercaba a ella rápidamente para arremeter, quizás, el último ataque, pero recordó que él se había hecho invisible para atacarla, así que uso la misma técnica.

Mientras seguía agachada se hizo invisible y salió de la zona del ataque, desconcertando al vándalo que no sabía que ella podía ocupar la misma técnica, así que volvió a hacerse invisible. Pero lo que Cuasik no sabía es que la cazadora sabia usar mucho mejor las espadas de lo que le había presentado. Canalizo la energía de arco para que recorrieran las espadas y las enterró en el suelo, haciendo que el suelo de la improvisada arena de pelea se electrificara en gran parte, que por suerte para ella lo afecto también, haciéndolo visible.

En ese momento ella arremetió contra el vándalo, corriendo hacia él y golpeándolo con una patada, botándolo al suelo. No supo de donde provino el ataque, pero de pronto tenia a la cazadora encima, primero noto su peso y luego lentamente comenzó a aparecer su figura, con una espada en cada mano. Cuasik la miraba desde el suelo, notando que ya no podía hacer nada.

Corsa levanto ambas espadas y las cargo con dirección hacia la cabeza del vándalo. Este cerro los ojos asustado, pero segundos más tarde noto que seguía vivo. Abrió los ojos encontrándose que ambas espadas que portaba la cazadora se encontraban enterradas a cada lado de su cabeza.

 _-No quiero matarte-_ hablo Corsa - _Solo quiero un poco de tu metal y que nos dejes libres. No te molestaremos más._

Cuasik solo asintió entre el miedo y la confusión de lo que sucedía, indicándole a los que lo rodeaban que cumplieran con lo que decía la cazadora. Esta se levantó y dejo caer las espadas, caminando hacia donde se encontraban los espectros.

-Y por cierto Cuasik- dijo ella caminando hacia la salida del lugar -No vuelvas a decir que la Casa del Honor es traidora o vale menos que la tuya. Ya notaste que no es así.

Y acompañada de un impresionado Shiro y sus armas, caminaron ambos guardianes hacia la salida.

* * *

 **Despues de tanto tiempo pensando en como realizar esto, por fin esta aqui el primer capitulo explicativo. Que esta explicando? Pues, que sucedio con Freya Barbieri. Si no recuerdan bien, ella era una hechicera Aedo del Sol que desaprecio misteriosamente, llegando a la Torre solo sus brazos y sus piernas en una caja.**

 **Quizas al leer el capitulo noten que este Shiro no es el Shiro que todos conocemos, ese exo centrado y serio que nos ayuda en Rise of Irons. Eso es porque aqui aun Shiro no se va con Saladino a Felwinter, ademas que sigue teniendo esa actitud reprimida por la muerte de Freya, asi que solo quiere ser un lobo solitario haciendo misiones lo mas lejos de la Torre... ya veremos mas adelante porque no quiere volver a la Torre.**

 **Bueno, basicamente estos capitulos que estan antes del TTK son originales, o sea que no siguen la historia de Destiny 1 pero si utilizo bastante grimorio para crearla, asi que quizas lean varias cosas conocidas.**

 ** _Guest: XDD Si bien a Cayde le molesta (o molestaba) que Roman estuviese rondando cerca de Corsa, no es algo que le quite el sueño. En algun momento pense hacer algun doble con esos dos, pero creo que ambos ya tuvieron bastante historia juntos. Ademas, sin hacer mucho spoiler, se vienen mas historias juntos en el futuro, y si, un Cayde celoso de fondo XDD_**

 ** _Wowdeshal: Creo que ese pensamiento corresponde al 90 por ciento de los jugadores de Destiny. El Rey de los Poseidos trajo una historia fresca, ademas de una nueva subclase y armas por monton, algo que los DLC's anteriores no habian hecho. Y como opinion personal, algo que Destiny 2 no ha logrado. Ojala que cuando llegue al DLC del TTK no lo arruine XDD_**

 **Bueno guardianes, nos vemos en el proximo capitulo. Ojala no me tarde demasiado, ya que creo que los deje en el mejor momento XDD**

 **Que el Viajero los ampare y proteja bajo su luz.**


	35. Sacrificios (parte II)

**Muy buenas noches guardianes. Siendo las 22.00 de la noche hora en Chile, les traigo el segundo capitulo de la resolucion del misterio de Freya Barbieri. Nos vemos al final!**

* * *

35.- Sacrificios (parte II)

-Los espectros se reiniciarán en una hora más, y la tormenta nos tendrá aquí por dos horas aproximadamente.

-Bien.

Luego de salir de donde Cuasik los tenía prisioneros, avanzaron por Venus para encontrar algún refugio y descansar, ya que sus espectros estaban desactivados. Pero la tormenta que se avecinaba les hizo cambiar los planes a último momento, resguardándose en la primera cueva que encontraron.

Shiro estaba sentado en una roca mientras le hacia el comentario a Corsa, pero esta estaba de espalda a él.

-Solo dirás eso?- dijo el exo, que estaba bastante molesto con la situación -Te estoy hablando insomne!

Rápidamente se levantó de donde estaba y fue a encarar a la cazadora, girándola bruscamente hacia él y escuchando un quejido de dolor.

-Huh?- Shiro camino para quedar frente a ella, notando que tapaba algo en su abdomen -Estas herida?

-No es nada- respondió evitando que el exo siguiera mirando lo que escondía.

-Nada? Déjame revisar.

-Que? No, olvídalo.

Shiro siguió insistiendo para ver bien si era una herida, hasta que tomo la mano que cubría y la corrió de ahí, descubriendo que efectivamente si era una herida en su abdomen, y bastante grande como para dejarla pasar.

-Qué te pasa?- dijo ella soltándose del agarre del cazador.

-Eso te lo hiciste en la pelea con Cuasik?- pregunto el exo con un tono de seriedad.

-No- respondió ella después de unos segundos, suspirando y volviendo a cubrir la herida con la mano -Fue cuando caíste antes de que nos atraparan. Me gire a ver cuándo te habían golpeado y ahí me hicieron esto.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Shiro tomo su capa y rasgo la parte final de esta, obteniendo un trozo de tela. Se acerco a la insomne y movió su mano, limpiando la herida y notando que no era tan profunda como parecía, pero si era bastante extensa.

-Qué haces?- pregunto Corsa sorprendida.

-Fue mi culpa.

-No te hagas el atento ahora exo, yo puedo cuidarme sola.

-No, no puedes- dejo a un lado la tela sucia con sangre y polvo, y rasgo otro trozo, esta vez presionando la herida para evitar el sangrado -Nadie puede.

-Ahora te preocupas.

-Lo siento- bajo la cabeza evitando mirarla.

-Por?- la cazadora no entendía el cambio repentino del cazador.

-Por odiarte. No odio tu persona, odio lo que representas. No sé cómo Ikora no se dio cuenta antes, pero te pareces tanto a ella que te odio- tomo la mano de ella y le pidió que siguiera presionando la herida, mientras él se sentaba en la roca frente a ella -Por mi culpa todo salió peor de lo que planeamos.

-Si, tienes razón... Nunca planeamos como íbamos a enfrentarnos a Cuasik y mucho menos como obtener la cadena, así que, si planeamos no hacer nada, no seguimos nuestro plan- y sonrió, haciendo que el exo la mirara desconcertado un momento, y luego el también sonrió. Las cosas estaban mejorando.

-Comiste algo?

-Esos Caídos me quitaron mi cinturón, ahí tenía comida.

-Toma- y le tendió una barra de comida.

-Porque tienes comida orgánica?- pregunto ella mientras la recibía.

-Nunca sabes cuándo debes viajar con alguien orgánico.

-Como la conociste- pregunto la cazadora. De pronto se dio cuenta de lo que había preguntado, estaba tan tranquila y relajada en ese momento que no midió sus palabras -Lo siento, en serio, no quería tocar ese tema- trataba de excusarse.

-Sabes?- Shiro la miro bastante serio en ese momento, como si le hubiera molestado la pregunta, pero su rostro cambio mostrando un poco de relajo -Me he reprimido de recordar esos momentos con ella solo porque no quiero sufrir. Pero ahora que lo pienso, mis mejores momentos fueron con ella, porque evitar pensar en Freya?

-Entonces... No te molesta?

-Creo que desde que desapareció que no hablo de ella, quizás me haga bien hablar sobre eso.

-Seguro?- pregunto la insomne aun sintiéndose mal por haber preguntado eso. El exo se levantó de su roca y fue a revisar la herida -Aun me duele, pero al menos no moriré por una infección ja ja ja... ouch!

-La conocí un día que iba camino a la Vanguardia, en el pasillo de las habitaciones de la Torre. Intentaba presionar el botón del ascensor para llamarlo, pero no podía porque ella llevaba unos 25 libros, mientras su espectro cargaba otros dos más.

"Le pregunté si necesitaba ayuda y solo atinó a decirme que, si podía apretar el botón del ascensor, así que eso hice. Pero ver como llevaba esa cantidad de libros y que en cualquier momento se le caerían, me hizo que tomara la mitad de su carga y le ayudara- sonrió -Y ahí la vi, sus ojos azules y grandes, su rostro sorprendido por lo que había hecho y su cabello desordenado. _Gracias, pero yo puedo hacerlo,_ me dijo casi en un tono de molestia"

 _"Lo siento, es que te vi tan atareada con esto",_ le dije, _"Vas a la Biblioteca?"_

 _"No, debo ver a la Maestra Ikora, luego ir a la Biblioteca"_

 _"Genial! Yo también voy a la Vanguardia, Andal me pidió que-"_

 _"Disculpa, pero porque me ayudas?"_

 _"Oh, es que como te dije, te vi con un par de problemas. Lamento si te molesto o te pase a llevar"_

 _"No es eso",_ bajo un poco la cabeza, _"Es solo que los cazadores no tienden a interactuar con los hechiceros, mucho menos conmigo"_

 _"Pues entonces me alegro de ser el primero"_

"En ese momento llego el ascensor y subimos hacia la Vanguardia, la deje con Ikora y me retire. Días después la volví a encontrar en el pasillo, esta vez sin tantos libros- rio -Ahí volvimos a conversar hasta no separarnos. Mas adelante ella me invito a que la acompañara a una misión, y días después yo la invite a cenar. Quizás todo avanzo bastante rápido, no lo sé, pero de que lo disfrutamos, si lo hicimos. Tuvimos una relación de casi dos años en donde hacíamos casi todo juntos, hasta que comenzó el tema del arco"

-Arco?- dijo Corsa -Si mal no recuerdo, ella era Aedo del Sol.

-Así es, pero un día me dijo que comenzó a expresar el arco en pequeñas cantidades. Así que fue a hablar con Ikora.

"Ella le dijo que se olvidara de eso, que quizás solo eran trazas de luz que aún no se condensaban en su forma solar. Además, le pidió que dejara de buscar sobre los _Invocatormentas_ , porque ya estaban muertos y no quedaba ningún represéntate. Pero Freya era terca, y además muy creyente del Viajero y del Orador, así que fue a hablar con él. El Orador la recibió con los brazos abiertos y le dijo que él la ayudaría, porque tener dos subclases era algo que muy pocas veces se daba en la vida, así que comenzó a entrenar con las indicaciones que le daba el"

"Había días que desaparecía por completo, otros en que llegaba muy cansada o dañada, como si fuera un entrenamiento de alta intensidad. Cuando le preguntaba que hacían me respondía que solo entrenaban, pero que no podía darme detalles de eso porque el Orador se molestaría, además que nadie podía saber sobre esto hasta que él lo permitiera. De pronto se perdió tres días seguidos, y cuando llego estaba muy dañada, su cara denotaba cansancio extremo, pero su mirada estaba vacía"

"Le pregunte que le había pasado y ella solo atino a responderme que no quería ir más, que le dolía todo y que ya no quería ver al Orador. Obviamente la apoye y le dije que se quedara en la habitación, que yo me quedaría lo más que pudiera con ella. Pero un día Andal me llamo, me dijo que debía partir a una misión urgente. Le pedí más días para estar con ella, le expliqué más o menos lo que había sucedido, pero me dijo que me necesitaba para buscar a Taniks. Así que salí, no sin antes decirle a Freya que no saliera por nada y cualquier cosa que me avisara por su espectro... Dos días después cuando volví no la vi más"

-Como? Desapareció de la Torre?

-Así es, nadie vio nada, las cámaras no grabaron nada, ni siquiera Ikora sabía que ella había desaparecido, así que comencé a buscarla.

"Estuve dos semanas buscando en varios planetas, tratando de detectar su espectro, pero nada. Un día me llamaron con urgencia a la Torre, les comenté en lo que estaba y me respondieron que tenía que ver con ella, así que volé de vuelta lo más rápido que dio mi nave. En el salón de la Vanguardia estaba Andal, Ikora y el Orador, y encima de la mesa una caja de metal. Ikora se acercó cuando me vio llegar y me pidió que me calmara, que no eran las noticias que yo creía. El Orador me dijo que solo cumplían con decirme eso porque yo había sido su pareja, pero que esto no debía salir de aquí. Me acerqué a la caja y la abrí... Si hubiera podido vomitar lo habría hecho"

"Ahí estaba sus brazos y piernas, los reconocí por el tatuaje de una pequeña flama que tenía ella en su muñeca derecha. Me dijeron que había llegado en la mañana y que estaban buscando a los responsables. Sin decir nada me fui y seguí buscando. Sabía que ya no la encontraría viva, pero al menos quería saber quién había sido, o por lo menos encontrar a su espectro, pero nada. Con el tiempo el Orador cerro el caso sin investigar nada más y me volví explorador, pero me alejé demasiado de la Vanguardia. Andal me presento a Cayde y me dijo que podía ser un buen compañero, pero yo no quería compañeros, yo quería estar solo para seguir buscando. Cayde siguió subiendo el nivel hasta convertirse en la mano derecha de Andal mientras que yo me quede como explorador, y dos años antes de su muerte el exo me tomo como su aprendiz. Intento amarrarme con misiones designadas, pero no dure más de dos años. Cuando él paso a ser Líder de Vanguardia me liberé y seguí con lo mío"

-Por eso querías ir a Felwinter.

-Saladino no tiene control de lo que hacen sus subordinados, los deja ser mientras cumplan con lo que les pide. No quiero convertirme en cría de Lobo, solo quiero la libertad de seguir buscando alguna pista real.

-Pero después de tanto tiempo nunca encontraste nada?

-No, nada. Freya desapareció ese día y solo volvieron sus extremidades.

-Yo encontré algo- el exo la miro sorprendido.

-A que te refieres con algo?

-Una pista. O sea, en ese momento no lo sabía porque no la estaba buscando, pero ahora que lo recuerdo quizás te pueda servir de algo. Con mi espectro necesitábamos conectar el deposito con la red de Venus, así que nos conectamos en una central cerca de la Academia de Ishtar. Mas tarde mi espectro me dijo que le había aparecido que alguien se había conectado ahí buscando sobre puertas Vex.

-Puertas Vex?

-Quizás alguien la estaba siguiendo y quería escapar.

-Crees que...?

-Si quieres podemos ir a revisar.

-Pero solo obtendremos la misma información que tú.

-Todo el Colectivo de Ishtar está rodeado por cámaras, quizás si pudiéramos hackearlas observaríamos algo.

-Y sabes trabajar con la tecnología antigua?

-Si te hubieras aprovechado más de Cayde en vez de salir solo por ahí, quizás habrías aprendido algo más.

-Gracias Corsa- hablo el exo bajando la cabeza apenado.

-Hey, a mi también me interesa saber sobre ella, y porque me parezco tanto. Pero creo que ahora debemos hacer las cosas bien.

-Y si descubrimos algo? Como le diremos a Cayde si nos envió a cinco misiones.

-Primero solucionemos esto, luego nos enfocamos en cómo convencerlo.

* * *

La tormenta amenizo y los espectros habían despertado de sus reinicios, así que salieron de la cueva donde estaban y avanzaron hacia donde Corsa le había indicado, la Academia de Ishtar. En el camino se encontraron con Vex y Caídos, pero estos últimos ya no los atacaban, al parecer Cuasik se había encargado de regar el rumor que la insomne estaba ahí en Venus, y que ahora era una Eliksni. No es que ahora la respetaran como tal, pero quizás solo le temían después de lo del vándalo minero.

Llegaron a la estación de trabajo y la cazadora les indico a ambos espectros como debían ingresar para que intentaran entrar a la base de datos de las cámaras, ya que había una justo sobre ellos. Después de un par de minutos, los espectros obtuvieron acceso a la memoria de la cámara, pero la imagen estaba algo dañada. Intentaron restituirla y comenzaron a buscar por fechas que Shiro les había dado, siendo un aproximado entre los días que la hechicera había desaparecido y muerto.

Ambos acompañantes de vida entregaron la información encontrada y comenzaron a transmitir el video. En este se observaba a la hechicera buscando algo en la computadora en conjunto con su espectro. De un momento a otro mira hacia su lado izquierdo, le hace un gesto a su espectro y corrió hacia el lado contrario. Pasado unos segundos se observa como dos hombres pasan corriendo por donde había estado la hechicera, mientras un tercero se queda en la computadora buscando algo.

-Detén la imagen ahí Delta- hablo Shiro.

El espectro hizo lo pedido, deteniendo la imagen justo en el momento en que la persona estaba de espaldas a la cámara. En esta se observaba claramente el diseño de la empresa para la que trabajaba.

-Clovis Bray?- dijeron ambos al unísono cuando notaron el diseño.

-Pero porque la estaría siguiendo?- pregunto el exo.

De pronto y sin previo aviso el cazador cayó al suelo de espaldas para sorpresa de todos. Corsa se acercó a él y observo que tenía un disparo en su cabeza del que salía humo y chispas. Rápidamente la insomne se cubrió con la computadora y comenzó a ver de dónde venía el disparo. Su espectro le indico que había venido desde el edificio frente a ellos, así que se hizo invisible y salió a enfrentarlo, pero sintió otro disparo en su hombro, cayendo al suelo nuevamente.

Gateo hasta volver a cubrirse con la computadora, esperando a que el dolor pasara un momento. De pronto sintió que alguien le hablaba, y al parecer estaba bastante cerca de ellos.

-Vamos insomne, sal para que pueda atraparte. No me obligues a hacerte lo mismo que a tu amigo.

Luego de darles algunas órdenes a los espectros, salió detrás de la computadora empuñando su cuchilla y enfrentando a su atacante. Era un hombre de estatura alta, con un francotirador en su espalda y un cañón de mano en su cinto. No vestía las armaduras de los guardianes, pero llevaba el rostro cubierto.

-Quien eres- pregunto la cazadora.

-Eso importa? Solo sé que vales lo suficiente como para hacerme rico.

-Que dices?

-Oh... No sabias? No importa- levanto su cañón de mano contra ella -No pedían que supieras.

Iba a disparar, pero los espectros aparecieron detrás de él y lo electrocutaron, haciéndole caer abruptamente al suelo. Corsa se acercó rápidamente a él y busco en sus bolsillos alguna identificación o algo, cuando la encontró el hombre le tomo el brazo para que no escapara, así que la cazadora saco su cuchilla y la enterró en el antebrazo de él, dejándola ahí. En ese momento la nave de la insomne apareció en el cielo y saco a ambos guardianes del planeta.

* * *

-Hola.

 _-Emm... Hola?_

-Estas ocupado?

 _-Nop, para nada. Que necesitas?_

-Conversar sobre algo. Qué hora es allá?

 _-Las dos de la madrugada... aún es temprano._

-Puedo ir?

 _-Siempre._

La cazadora ingreso la nave en el Hangar, notando que otras naves entraban y salían, pero las luces apagadas de los encargados en el lugar le indicaban que ya era bastante tarde.

Una vez que los guardianes habían entrado a la _Arcadia,_ Corsa comenzó a reparar a Shiro de ese disparo en la cabeza mientras flotaban en la órbita de Venus. Por suerte el tipo que los seguía tuvo mala puntería con el francotirador, así que el disparo no daño el cerebro positrónico del exo, pero si activo la desconexión de emergencia. Delta, su espectro, le ofreció repararlo, pero ella le pidió hacerlo, ya que así aprovechaba de regalarle una mantención gratuita después de todo el viaje por Venus.

Cuando termino las reparaciones dejo al cazador en modo de reparación de daños, haciendo que sus sistemas internos revisaran cualquier otro peligro inminente, y eso tardaría bastante. Así que decidió llamar a su Líder de Vanguardia para comentarle todo lo que había sucedido. Quizás Shiro ya no confiaba en él, pero ella le debía su vida de guardiana y jamás le había fallado.

Dejo a los dos espectros cuidando del exo y fue hasta el salón de la Vanguardia. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con Cayde sentado en la mesa revisando algo en una de sus manos, mientras movía los pies de adelante hacia atrás.

-Te estaba esperando- dijo el sin observarla.

-Seguro que no interrumpí algo?

-Si, solo estaba trabajando y...- en ese momento la cazadora tomo algo que había detrás de él y se lo mostro: ropa interior femenina -Ok, ok, si, estaba ocupado, pero lo resolví rápidamente.

-Rápidamente?

-Quieres que te cuente?

-No! Qué asco!- comento dejando la ropa interior a un lado de la mesa -Pero al menos deberías tener más cuidado.

-Mejor que lo hayas encontrado tú y no Zavala- tomo la ropa interior y la lanzo hacia uno de los computadores cerca de la pared -Y bien, que querías conversar?

-Es sobre Shiro- dijo ella sentándose a su lado -Bueno, en realidad, sobre lo que encontramos en Venus.

-Por cierto, donde esta ese exo? No me digas que ya lo mataste?

-Que? No!- y le golpeo el brazo -Esta inconsciente en mi nave.

-Eso no dista mucho de lo que dije- comento sobando su brazo golpeado.

Corsa comenzó a contarle todo lo que les había sucedido, desde que habían salido de la Torre hasta que se encontraron con ese hombre que los ataco. El exo escuchaba todo bastante atento, ya que le llamo la atención que alguien colocara precio por la cabeza de la insomne.

-Y no le preguntaste quien coloco ese precio.

-Oh, si! Y luego nos sentamos en el suelo y comenzamos a trenzar nuestros cabellos mientras hablábamos de eso- le dedico una cara de obviedad -Por supuesto que no, solo alcancé a quitarle esto del bolsillo y me fui.

La cazadora le entrego una tarjeta metálica que tenía un símbolo en una de sus esquinas, pero ningún otro indicio de quien era o con quien trabajaba. El Líder Cazador lo reconoció de inmediato.

-Sabes lo que es?- recibió una negativa -Es una identificación para mercenarios.

-Imagine que era uno por lo del precio a mi persona.

-Pero no es cualquier mercenario, pertenece al grupo legal- con un movimiento que ella no se percató, el exo activo la tarjeta, mostrando la identificación del mercenario -Creo que hable de más, al tipo lo expulsaron.

-Radola Gaal... como sabes que lo expulsaron?

-Porque tiene una equis bajo su nombre. Puedes tener hasta tres equis en ese grupo, ya que te pueden sacar, pero si haces méritos puedes volver a entrar. Al parecer a este tipo lo sacaron y nunca volvió. Déjame ver algo- Cayde le pidió a su espectro que ingresara a una lista que él tenía.

-Que haces?

-Veo si el tipo trabajo con alguien más, así podremos saber quién coloco precio a tu cabeza.

-Como sabes todo eso?

-Recuerdas que yo también hice este tipo de trabajos? Existen muchas listas, pero no varían mucho unas de otras. El acceso que tengo es a la de este grupo, así que el tipo aparecerá sí o sí.

-Genial.

-Lo sé- le dijo tocando el lugar donde debería estar la nariz con su pulgar en un movimiento rápido, en eso su espectro le dijo que había encontrado algo -Bien, que tenemos aquí. Radola Gaal, mercenario, humano, 37 años, acceso denegado al Consejo por... Ah, genial, traición.

-Traición?

-El tipo tuvo que haber traicionado a alguien con quien trabajaba o haber dado alguna información del Consejo sin su consentimiento. Bien, sigamos. Trabajo con bla, bla, bla, bla, más bla, mas... espera, mira quien esta aquí, Román Armimoez, tu titancito.

-Qué?- la cazadora se acercó más a la lista que mostraba el espectro de su Líder no dando crédito a lo que leía -Pero cómo?

-Acaso no recuerdas que también fue mercenario?- Corsa lo miro sorprendida -Que? También tengo que investigar con quien andas, o no?

-Pero eso tendrá que ver algo conmigo? O de verdad alguien puso precio a mi cabeza?

-O quizás es una excusa barata para que vuelvas a hablar con Román- y se cruzó de brazos.

-Oh, vamos Cayde. No hablo con él hace meses.

-Y que se mantenga así.

-Agh- exclamo la cazadora, dejándose caer de espaldas a la mesa -Lo que faltaba. Si fue Jonás significa que quizás nunca me desharé de él.

-Mira el lado positivo- dijo el exo haciendo lo mismo colocando sus manos detrás de la cabeza -Si yo te entrego me darán el lumen a mí y podríamos repartirlo- recibió la mirada de odio de la insomne -Ok, primero te rescato y luego lo repartimos.

Ambos rieron relajados después de tanto tiempo, pero Cayde sabía que había algo más que le preocupaba a ella, así que se lo pregunto.

-Y que hay con lo de Freya?

-Ah, eso. Aun no lo converso con Shiro.

-Pero algo te preocupa a ti.

-Siento que descubriré algo que no me gustara. Nadie puede parecerse tanto a otra persona, ni siquiera un hijo o un hermano, pero yo soy igual a ella.

-Entonces dime que crees.

-Y si soy ella?

-A que te refieres?- el exo se giró hacia ella.

-Si me borraron la memoria, no lo sé.

-Oh, vamos, esa es la teoría más ridícula del universo conocido. Tienes recuerdos de pequeña, además de testigos que te vieron crecer, como Ex o Jacky.

-Bien, quizás es ridículo pensar eso, pero aun así siento que hay algo extraño. Y si lo que descubrimos me afecta?- la insomne volvió a sentarse sobre la mesa -O afecta lo que soy ahora? O-

-Wow, detente ahí- el Líder Cazador se levantó nuevamente, tomándola de los hombros -Creo que te estas preocupando demasiado por algo que quizás solo tiene una explicación ridícula. Por ejemplo, conoces a los _doppelgänger_?- recibió una negativa -Es una persona igual a ti, pero en otro lado del universo. Quizás tu eres la _doppelgänger_ de Freya.

-Crees que solo sea eso?

-Cuando me he equivocado, eh?

Corsa abrazo a Cayde, el cual le devolvió el abrazo. Él siempre le hacía sentir mejor, incluso cuando le mentía para que así fuera. Algo había entre el olor a aceite, refrigerante y alcohol que le calmaba y le decía que estaba todo bien, o quizás solo era el hecho de saber que ella podía ser más importante que la cita de turno.

-Interrumpo algo?- Shiro ingreso al salón de la Vanguardia acompañado por ambos espectros que le indicaron donde estaba la insomne.

-Corsa me contaba lo que había sucedido- respondió el exo azul revolviendo el cabello de ella -Y también porque están separados si yo los amarre.

Los tres cazadores conversaron sobre lo que podían hacer respecto a la pista que habían adquirido, y como podían resolverlo. Cuando la insomne y el exo naranjo le comentaron que pensaban ir a Marte para buscar información en la base de datos central de Clovis Bray, Cayde les dio otra sugerencia.

-Europa?- hablo la cazadora.

-Si tienen que buscar información, Europa es la clave. No, no la _Zona Muerta Europea,_ me refiero a la luna de Júpiter. Ahí es donde Clovis Bray tenía su base central con toda la información, y no solo eso, además realizaba experimentos fuera de la ley.

-Pero hay un problema- comento Shiro -Los nueve.

-Tienen dos opciones: o ingresan sin que nadie se dé cuenta, o comienzan a preparar el papeleo para entrar, cosa que les tomara años, porque los nueve no son seres que se dejen ver tan fácilmente.

-Tengo una idea- dijo ella -Iremos al Arrecife y hablaremos con Román, necesito saber que sucede con este tipo que nos está siguiendo, pediremos una nave insomne y volaremos sin ser vistos hasta Europa. Es nuestra mejor opción.

-Puedes cambiar tu nave aquí mismo, no es necesario que vayas al Arrecife- hablo Cayde cruzándose de brazos -Y si tienes que hablar con Román lo puedes llamar desde aquí usando mi espectro.

-Quien es Román?- pregunto Shiro.

-El mejor amigo de Cayde ja ja ja!

Ambos cazadores se despidieron de su mentor, diciéndole que mantendrían el contacto el mayor tiempo posible. El exo de capa amarilla cruzo la puerta del salón, pero cuando la insomne lo iba a hacer, su Líder la detuvo.

-Nada de lo que descubras cambiara lo que pienso de ti.

-Y qué piensas de mí?

-Es necesario que te lo diga?- dijo sonriendo triunfal, pero Corsa asintió -Vuelve en una pieza y te lo diré.

El Líder Cazador cerró la puerta, dejando a una pensativa cazadora. Shiro, que estaba cerca del puesto del Crisol le hizo un gesto para que avanzara. No sabía que era lo que encontrarían en Europa, pero estaba segura de que por fin resolverían el destino de Freya Barbieri.

* * *

 **Bien. Poco a poco nos vamos enterando que fue lo que sucedio con Freya y porque podria haber desaparecido. Ademas de explicar un poco mas la relacion que tenia con Shiro y porque este (segun mi fic, no el grimorio original) decidio alejarse de la Torre.**

 **Espero que estos capitulos originales les esten gustando, ya que son una muestra de lo que se vendra despues del DLC del Taken King. A que me refiero? Que hare ese DLC, pero no el de ROI. Descuiden, aunque no escriba directamente sobre ese DLC, si tendra su racion de lobos XDD**

 **Radola Gaal es un mercenario que trabajo con Román cuando el insomne se fue del Arrecife, mas adelante explicare porque lo odia tanto y quien es el que coloco precio a la cabeza de nuestra cazadora. Aunque no lo crean, su nombre lo saque de dos cientificos mientras leia _Biologia Molecular de la Celula_ XDD**

 **Tal como coloque en el ultimo corto que subi en _EDNEE: cortos_ , Román y Cayde quedaron en una situacion muy interesante, ya que ambos saben que cada uno estima bastante a la insomne, pero que separados no ganaran nada, asi que mientras Cayde le puede ayudar desde la Torre, Román le ayuda desde el exterior. Es como una competencia amistosa XDD**

 **Bueno guardianes, no hay mucho mas que comentar mas que agradecer a todos los que leen. Tal como vi en un meme en internet, yo escribo por amor al fandom, porque creo que aunque muchos digan que Destiny esta muerto gracias a Destiny 2, yo creo firmemente que hay que seguir con esto, que Bungie no nos decepcionara, y que tendremos muchas mas historias con el segundo DLC que se viene. Claro esta, si quieren dejar comentarios buenos o malos, yo los leere y respondere. Porque para mi, mientras no maten a Cayde, aun me queda bastante de Destiny XDD**

 **Que el Viajero los ampare y proteja bajo su luz.**


	36. Sacrificios (parte III)

**Buenas noches guardianes. Les hago llegar el ultimo capitulo de este arco original, espero que les guste :3**

* * *

36.- Sacrificios (parte III).

-Así que Román Armimoez era tu compañero de escuadra.

-Si.

-Solo eso?

-Oh, vamos Shiro.

-Que? Lo pregunto por la actitud de Cayde con él.

-Cayde siempre ha sido celoso con mis compañeros de escuadra. Yo creo que si tu no fueras su aprendiz también estaría molestándome contigo.

Corsa se comunicó con Román una vez que salieron de la Torre. El titan atendió la llamada bastante contento cuando supo de quien provenía, y obviamente le ofreció su ayuda para lo que necesitara. Shiro no había ido al Arrecife ya que se encontraba en su propia búsqueda, así que cuando llegaron, quedo bastante impresionado, preguntándose como los insomnes podían sobrevivir en un lugar como ese por tanto tiempo.

La _Arcadia_ ingreso al Hangar del Arrecife, estacionándose de forma silenciosa. Ahí, aun se podía ver movimiento ya que no era tan tarde como en la Torre. Al bajar de la nave los cazadores notaron que alguien los esperaba, y para sorpresa de Shiro, Corsa corrió donde el insomne y lo abrazo, siendo correspondido de la misma forma.

-Ahora entiendo por qué Cayde te estima tanto- dijo el cazador al ex-titan cuando llego a la reunión.

-Oh, si, lo siento. Shiro, él es Román- ambos se dieron la mano en un saludo cordial -Seguro que no molestamos?

-Para nada, aún es temprano para comenzar la jornada, así que tengo todo el tiempo que necesites.

Se dirigieron a la oficina del insomne para conversar con más calma, en donde le explicaron todo lo que sabían sobre el humano que los seguía y que pedía la cabeza de la insomne.

-Por supuesto que lo conozco, Radola Gaal. El tipo es un cretino.

-Pero sabes con quien podría estar trabajando?- pregunto Corsa.

-Por lo que recuerdo, el único que podría pedir tu cabeza seria Jonás, pero ese tipo está congelado.

-Y alguna rencilla contigo?- hablo el exo.

-También podría ser y que todo esto del lumen sea una mentira. Trabaje con él en varios contratos, pero el tipo siempre quería más. Era bastante avaro.

-Como es eso?- dijo la insomne.

-Nos enviaban a matar objetivos millonarios, pero el siempre quería sacar lumen o riquezas que tuvieran estos tipos. Y lo hacía, obviamente, pero nunca lo apoye.

-Le dijiste al Consejo alguna vez?

-Si, una vez. Fue cuando mato a la esposa del objetivo porque le estorbaba el paso hacia la caja fuerte. Esa humana no tenía nada que ver en el contrato. Los mercenarios que trabajan para el Consejo tienen que ser tipos honorables.

-Entonces quizás eso sea- comento pensativa Corsa -Algo como una venganza.

-Pero después de tanto tiempo?- completo Shiro.

-Los humanos pueden ser seres bastante rencorosos, y Radola no era la excepción- dijo Román -Se que quizás esto esté demás, pero debes tener cuidado Corsa. Si Radola te tiene en la mira, te atrapara. El tipo es bueno encontrando gente, pero malo en peleando, por lo mismo siempre coloca trampas antes de sus encuentros.

Los cazadores no tenían mucho tiempo, así que le explicaron por qué necesitaban una nave para ir a la luna de Europa, cosa que el Guardia Real accedió fácilmente. Una vez finalizada la conversación, los tres se despidieron para emprender el viaje, pero ambos insomnes se quedaron conversando un momento mientras el exo inspeccionaba la nave.

-Te ha tratado bien la Reina?- pregunto Corsa.

-Técnicamente ahora veo mucho más que el tema Real, estoy encargado de las Corsarias y la Armada Insomne.

-Eso no responde mi pregunta.

-La Reina no te reemplazara, si a eso te refieres- respondió acercándose a ella.

-En serio? Aun con eso después de meses sin vernos?

-Pues, yo noto que el tiempo y la distancia te hacen bien- y le guiño un ojo, haciendo que las mejillas de la cazadora se tornaran rosadas. Shiro le hizo un gesto a la insomne indicándole que ya estaba todo en orden y que podían partir, pero el ex-titan la detuvo un momento -Cayde me comento que estas bastante desaparecida en el último tiempo. Está todo bien?

-Quizás en otro momento Román.

-Bien, solo cuídate, sí?- y beso su frente.

-Ahora me queda claro- dijo Shiro sonriendo de brazos cruzados cuando la insomne paso por su lado subiendo a la nave.

* * *

-Habías estado alguna vez en Europa?

-Nunca, o al menos no que recuerde.

-Estuve investigando sobre Clovis Bray en Europa más la información que me envió Cayde, y no es un centro de vacaciones.

-A que te refieres?- pregunto el exo a la vez que se acercaba dónde estaba la insomne.

-Para empezar su temperatura varía entre los -223 y los -173 grados Celsius. Tiene una capa externa de hielo de agua y por lo que se sabe existe agua líquida bajo esa capa. Eso solo es el planeta.

-Y con lo de Clovis?

-Ese humano hacia lo que quería en ese lugar. Ahí fue donde realizo los primeros experimentos de los exos, incluyendo a nuestro querido Líder.

-Bien, al menos nadie nos ha detectado aun, ni siquiera los nueve. Si podemos seguir este curso, podremos buscar tranquilamente en la base de datos de Bray y sacar la información que necesitamos.

-Crees que él tuvo algo que ver con la desaparición de Freya?

-El directamente no, el tipo murió para el Colapso, pero quizás hubo gente que sobrevivió y siguió con su legado. Por algo querían a Freya, y lo voy a descubrir.

La nave insomne aterrizo en el lugar que los espectros estimaron más conveniente, lamentablemente para ellos había que recorrer un largo camino hacia la base central de las empresas Bray. La puerta de la nave se abrió dejando entrar el viento frio que recorría el lugar y haciendo que la cazadora temblara con un escalofrió.

-Estas bien?- pregunto el exo.

-Si, es solo que nunca había sentido este frio, ni siquiera en el Cosmódromo.

-Espero que tu traje aguante bien, tenemos que caminar bastante hasta la base de Bray.

-El tuyo también debe aguantar bien- hablo la cazadora.

-Pero soy un exo, nunca he tenido problemas con el tema de las temperaturas.

-Te daré una clase rápida- enrollo su capa alrededor de su cuello -Todas las cosas mecánicas y electrónicas tienen una temperatura de funcionamiento. Generalmente es a temperatura ambiente, pero pueden soportar desde los -20 grados hasta los 60 grados Celsius. Las armaduras que usamos nos permiten funcionar fuera de esos rangos, pero no a -200 grados como aquí.

-Entonces que propones?

-Que te abrigues, o caerás inconsciente en la nieve mientras intento reiniciarte.

Ambos guardianes les pidieron a sus espectros que se mantuvieran refugiados en la nave, pero siempre en contacto con ellos, ya que el frio podía hacerles daño también. A pesar de la baja temperatura que había y lo peligroso del terreno, decidieron avanzar a pie, ya que debían encontrar la base de Clovis Bray, porque sus espectros solo pudieron darles la ubicación aproximada.

- _La base no debería estar muy lejos de donde están-_ hablo Delta a través de los cascos - _Así que atentos en su camino._

Pero cuando menos lo esperaban, unas explosiones de nieve los segaron, levantando una niebla que no les permitía observar bien su entorno. Rápidamente juntaron sus espaldas y apuntaron hacia el lado contrario, cubriendo ambos flancos.

-Se que estas ahí Radola!- grito Corsa -Si te apareces prometo que tu cuarto de prisión será acogedor.

De pronto, otra explosión de nieve cerca de ellos, haciendo que colocaran atención a esta última y descuidando el flanco que cubría la insomne. En ese momento se escucharon disparos de cañón de mano, pero no pudieron confirmar de donde provenían, así que decidieron cubrirse en una roca helada que había cerca de ahí.

-Puedes verlo?- hablo la cazadora.

-No detecto nada en el radar, el tipo debe estar demasiado lejos- respondió el exo.

-Hay que hacer algo- la insomne se hizo invisible y salió detrás de la protección que le brindaba la roca, haciendo que el cazador se preocupara, pero sabiendo que lo hacía para llamar la atención del enemigo.

En los 15 segundos que tenia de invisibilidad, Corsa comenzó a buscar a Radola, ya que la nieve en suspensión ya había bajado. Camino hacia delante para cubrir más terreno, pero de pronto el suelo se desquebrajo, haciéndola caer en el agua helada que había bajo la capa de hielo.

-Corsa!- Shiro salió de su escondite para ayudar a la insomne, pero en ese momento apareció el mercenario, disparando hacia el hielo.

-Alto ahí exo- hablo el humano -Ella es mía ahora.

Shiro se desesperó. El agua congelaría a la insomne en un par de minutos si no hacía algo, así que sin importarle nada se lanzó contra el humano en un intento de _Carga de Hombro_. Radola lo esquivo en un momento, pero no espero que el exo le dejara una granada en el suelo, haciendo que saltara hacia el lado contrario para evitarla. Con el movimiento recién realizado, el cazador llego hasta donde la insomne había caído al agua helada, así que introdujo casi medio cuerpo buscándola, pero no se podía observar nada por la oscuridad que había bajo el hielo.

De pronto, sintió que lo electrocutaban, y gracias a que estaba en contacto con el agua, el cortocircuito que realizo su cuerpo hizo que su vista se fuera a negro, perdiendo toda oportunidad de encontrar a la insomne.

* * *

Nado lo más rápido que pudo hacia la superficie, pero el peso de su arma y armadura le hacían el trabajo difícil. De pronto vio una mano que se estiraba hacia ella justo donde había caído al agua, así que se apresuró en nada con toda la fuerza que sus manos y piernas daban.

Agradeció que Shiro estuviera ahí afuera, si no, habría muerto congelada en las aguas de Europa. Tomo la mano con fuerza y esta la subió hacia fuera del agua, dejándola en el borde del agujero por donde había caído. Tomo aire como si fuera lo único que necesitaba en ese momento, y cuando estuvo más relajada levanto la vista para agradecerle al exo, pero en su lugar se encontró con el mercenario que la miraba a través de su máscara, con una herramienta en su mano que emitía electricidad. En un movimiento desesperado intento levantarse para escapar, pero el humano la tomo de la muñeca y la levanto como si no pasara nada.

-La electricidad no me hará nada- dijo con un tono cansado. Después de la fuerza que había realizado para llegar a la superficie, su cuerpo emitía dolor, lo que le impedía moverse.

-Lo sé, pero hay algo que se te olvida niña... Ciencia- y en ese momento la electrocuto. Algo que había olvidado la cazadora es que claro, la electricidad no le haría nada a una _Hoja de Arco..._ A menos que estuviera empapada. Corsa se retorció de dolor mientras el humano la dejaba caer de golpe al suelo, y para rematar el golpe, volvió a electrocutarla, haciendo que perdiera el conocimiento.

* * *

Sus sistemas se reiniciaron, mostrando los niveles de líquidos y los daños que tenía. Sus ópticos se encendieron detectando el lugar e identificando donde se encontraba, de pronto detectaron que su espectro flotaba frente a él mientras lo escaneaba.

-Agh... Delta?

-Por fin despiertas Shiro.

-Cuanto tiempo desde que...

-Dos horas. Estabas congelado. Tuve que reiniciar tus sistemas para que entraran en modo sobrevivencia.

-Donde esta Corsa?- se tomaba la cabeza, ya que sentía que el sistema de reincido le estaba enviando demasiada información confirmando cosas que él ya sabía.

-No lo sé, llegue aquí pero solo estabas tú.

-Y su espectro?

-En la nave, buscando su señal.

-Bien- se levantó y comenzó a caminar -Dile a su espectro que me envié la señal a mi muñequera.

-No me digas que iras a buscarla.

-Vete a la nave Delta.

-No!- el espectro floto hasta estar frente a el -Te vas a congelar ahí afuera, estas herido y tus sistemas aún no se inician bien.

-No dejare a Corsa ahí afuera con ese cretino, vuelve a la nave Delta.

-Te vas a morir y yo no estaré ahí para revivirte! No lo hagas Shiro- pero como vio que su guardián seguía dispuesto a camina, ocupo su último recurso -Ella no es Freya!- el exo se detuvo.

-Sabes espectro? Lo sé, después de estar con ella durante este tiempo, sé que ella no es Freya por mucho que se parezca físicamente, pero eso no quita que no se haya convertido en mi compañera de escuadra. Y después de lo que hizo en Venus no la abandonare- subió la bufanda hasta bajo sus ojos -Atentos a nuestra señal, confiamos en ustedes dos- y comenzó a avanzar entre la nieve.

* * *

No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que el mercenario la había atrapado, pero despertó con mucho dolor en su cuerpo, sobre todo en sus muslos. Abrió los ojos y lo primero que detecto fue que estaba sentada y que en sus muslos tenía enterrado una pequeña estaca de metal en cada uno de ellos, conectados con un cable. Cuando intento tomarlos se dio cuenta que sus manos estaban encadenadas, y aunque alcanzaba a tocar las estacas de metal, el dolor que estas provocaban con solo tocarlas hacía que se arrepintiera de la sola idea de sacarlos.

-Pensé que despertarías cuando te colocara las estacas, pero al parecer ese golpe de electricidad hizo bien su trabajo- el humano apareció por detrás de ella, rodeándola hasta quedar de frente.

-Donde estoy.

-En las instalaciones de Bray. Digamos que debía hacer una parada aquí antes de llevarte a pasear.

-En serio?- dijo la cazadora con dolor -Todo esto por un poco de lumen?

-Ja ja ja! Lumen dices?- el mercenario se acercó a ella apoyando sus manos en la silla -Eso fue lo que te dijo ese insomne?

-Me dijo que eras una escoria como humano.

-Qué lindo recuerdo tiene de mi Román- se levantó -Pero no, el lumen solo fue una parte de todo esto. Ese insomne destruyo mi vida!

De pronto Radola se llevó las manos a su casco y se lo quito, dejando ver una gran herida que cubría la mitad de su rostro, como si fuera una quemadura. Corsa desvió la mirada en señal de disgusto, ya que la quemadura había sido tan profunda que se observaba partes del cráneo. El humano le tomo la barbilla con fuerza y le obligo a mirarle.

-Esto fue lo que tu amigo hizo. Me desfiguro de por vida, mientras que él ahora es un Guardia Real que se acuesta con su Reina!

-Eso es mentira- dijo ella con dolor, ya que cualquier movimiento brusco lo sentía en las heridas de los muslos -Dijo que eras avaro.

-Solo quería lo que me pertenecía! El Consejo jamás pagaba los contratos como se debía- soltó a la cazadora y comenzó a caminar alrededor de ella -Yo solo quería tomar lo que debían pagarme, pero esa humana se cruzó. Román corrió como un niño a decirle al Consejo lo que yo había hecho- quedo detrás de ella, así que la tomo de los hombros y comenzó a hablar cerca de su oído -El Consejo me castigo quitándome la licencia de mercenario, pero por matar a un inocente el castigo es doble, así que me quemaron el rostro y me dejaron a la intemperie. Con el paso de los días la herida se me infecto, quedando como la vez ahora.

-Debiste haber muerto, solo eres un humano.

-Como? Él no te lo dijo?- Radola volvió a caminar para quedar frente a ella y le mostro lo que llevaba tapado bajo el brazo: el ojo de un espectro -Era un guardián niña, pero digamos que eso no era tan rentable.

-Que hiciste?- exclamo Corsa sorprendida y asustada por lo que veía.

-Tome a mi espectro, lo desarmé y lo uní a mí. Claro, no puede curar mis heridas, pero si me revive de forma automática cuando yo muero. Por eso he sobrevivido tanto tiempo.

-Y... que hay conmigo... Me mataras?

-Ja ja ja! No insomne, eso sería la salida fácil. Digamos que daremos un paseo por todos los sistemas donde pagarían por alguien como tu- se acercó a ella y volvió a tomar su barbilla -Donde pagarían por una niña ingenua e inocente.

-Q-que dijiste?

-Estabas inconsciente y tuve que revisar la mercancía- se acercó más a ella y le dio un beso en los labios -Pero por ahora deberás esperar. La información que tiene esta base es impresionante, y pagaran bastante por ella- de pronto sintió que algo tocaba su nuca, sonrió -De todas las opciones que imagine, la que menos validez tenía era esta, que vinieras de frente a buscar a la insomne.

-Aléjate de ella imbécil.

Shiro apareció detrás de él, apuntando con su pistola a la nuca del humano. Este se levantó lentamente hasta quedar a la altura del exo, momento en que se giró para verlo directamente a los ópticos.

-Realmente crees que me vas a ganar? Perdón, mejor dicho, realmente crees que entraste aquí sin activar nada?

-No sé qué tienes contra Corsa, pero ya se acabó.

-Vamos, te daré una oportunidad. Puedes irte sin ningún daño si me permites sacar a la insomne- el exo rozo el índice en el gatillo, indicándole que estaba listo para disparar -Bien, no me dejas opción.

El mercenario dio una patada hacia atrás empujando la silla donde estaba la cazadora hacia la pared del fondo y desconcentrando a Shiro, momento que aprovecho de abalanzarse hacia él. Corsa choco con la pared de forma violenta, sintiendo todo el dolor en las heridas de sus muslos. Levanto la cabeza y observo como Shiro y Radola peleaban a golpes de puños, pero el exo iba en perdida, ya que se notaba que estaba bastante herido. Si no hacía algo, matarían al cazador.

Shiro esquivaba la gran mayoría de los golpes que provenían de Radola, pero los que llegaban a destino le hacían bastante daño, ya que estaba usando una armadura electrificada. Saco su cuchilla en un momento y adquirió distancia entre ellos al intentar apuñalarlo mientras el humano esquivaba, pero de una patada le hizo botar el cuchillo al suelo, mientras que con otra patada boto al exo.

-Vamos máquina, estas herido y sin espectro. No tienes oportunidad para vencerme.

-No necesito vencerte- hablo el cazador arrastrándose de espaldas al suelo mientras miraba al mercenario -Solo necesito tiempo.

-Tiempo? Ja ja ja! Exo, el tiempo se acabó, y te lo demostrare. Por cada minuto que pase electrocutare a la insomne, y eso comienza ahora!- Radola levanto el brazo y apretó un botón que tenía en la muñequera, sonriendo. Pero no se escuchó nada. Se giro hacia donde estaba la cazadora, pero se encontró con ella a su espalda portando ambas cuchillas, la de ella y la del cazador.

Sin esperar a que emitiera algún comentario, Corsa enterró ambas cuchillas en el abdomen del humano, y luego las giro en el mismo lugar, haciendo que la profundidad de la herida aumentara bastante. Pero como noto que el hizo un intento por moverse, activo su super, electrocutándolo. Radola cayó como un saco de piedras al suelo mientas aún se movía por el arco recorriendo su cuerpo. Shiro se levantó rápidamente, busco su pistola y le disparó dos veces, una en el brazo donde estaba el óptico del espectro, y el segundo en la cabeza.

Cuando todo hubo acabado, la cazadora se desplomo en el suelo junto con un grito de dolor. Para ayudar al exo tuvo que quitarse las estacas de metal que atravesaban sus muslos y caminar hasta el, así que en todo ese tiempo se estuvo desangrando. Shiro corrió hasta ella y le ayudo a estabilizarse.

-Debemos volver a la nave ahora- hablo el cazador.

-No, mira donde estamos. Esta es la base de Clovis Bray.

-Corsa, estas malherida. SI no volvemos tu espectro no te podrá curar. Podemos volver en otro momento.

-En otro momento? Shiro, mira este lugar. Si los nueve aun no nos encuentran después de todo lo que hemos hecho, es por mera suerte. Radola ya desbloqueo la computadora y estaba sacando información, aprovechemos eso para buscar.

El exo observo la computadora que había en la pared detrás de ellos con las pantallas encendidas, pero luego le dedico una mirada a los muslos de la insomne, que tenía dos agujeros bastantes grandes en cada muslo. Ella tenía razón, habrían viajado y pasado por todo eso solo pare retirarse teniendo, quizás, la respuesta ahí mismo.

-Que hago- dijo el cazador.

Corsa le dio las indicaciones para que pudieran detener el sangrado o al menos disminuirlo, y entre parches hechos de trozos de las capas de ambos y cierres artesanales, lograron hacer que la herida se estabilizara. Pero aun así la insomne no pudo caminar por el dolor que aun tenia, así que Shiro la tomo en brazos y la cargo hasta la silla donde estaba, para que ambos buscaran ahí. Les enviaron las coordenadas a sus espectros y ellos aparecieron de inmediato. Obviamente el acompañante de vida de la cazadora se exalto al ver las condiciones en que ella estaba.

-Tranquilo espectro, estaré bien.

-Bien? Corsa, sabes que no puedo reparar heridas tan profundas! Porque te gusta hacer esto, eh?

Ambos cazadores les pidieron a sus espectros que buscaran algo relacionado con Freya Barbieri, mientras el exo complemento con las fechas en que ella había desaparecido. Al parecer solo con el nombre bastaba, ya que apareció una carpeta completa sobre ella en el sistema, con muchos archivos en su interior.

Corsa y Shiro se miraron sorprendidos. Si bien esperaban encontrar algo, no querían hacerlo. Los espectros ingresaron a la primera carpeta que encontraron, que tenía como nombre designado _COR._ Esta tenía en su interior muchas entradas de video, así que iniciaron la primera.

 _-Bien, mis jefes piden que este proyecto debe tener entradas de video y no por escritas-_ dijo una humana de cabello negro y piel oscura, la calidad del video era bastante baja, pero el sonido aún se mantenía en buenas condiciones - _Así que comenzaremos. Soy la Doctora Anais Gundá y estoy a cargo del proyecto Clones o Rediseño, o como dicen sus siglas, COR._

 _"Este proyecto trata sobre observar las distintas formas de obtener guardianes con dos o más subclases, así que probaremos si es mejor clonar a los guardianes o simplemente rediseñar a los exos para que estos puedan expresar la luz de mejor manera. Según mi parecer, son mejores los clones, ya que podemos crear bastantes y utilizar la maquinaria que la naturaleza nos da, además claro de que podemos darles algunas características nuevas"_

 _"El jefe de mi jefe, que se hace llamar... déjenme ver_ (busca entre unos papeles) _aquí esta, se llama Orador... Quien en su sano juicio se llama así? Oh, lo siento, estoy grabando. Bien, como decía, este Orador propuso a una joven humana de nombre Freya Barbieri, hechicera y con aptitudes solares y de arco, así que sería una candidata bastante interesante para comenzar el proyecto. Actualizare en los siguientes videos como es el avance que tendremos en el camino. Anais fuera"_

Los cazadores volvieron a mirarse sorprendidos, pero ahora quizás con un poco de susto.

-La trataron como un experimento- dijo Shiro un tanto afectado.

-El video calza con el día que ella empezó a ir con el Orador... Porque el querría clonar a estos guardianes?- pregunto la insomne.

-Como para qué? Quien no querría tener un ejército a sus pies solo para protección? En ese tiempo las cosas no estaban bien políticamente hablando, el Orador temía por él.

-Espectros, busquen una semana después.

 _-Aquí Anais de nuevo. Agh, ha sido agotador. La hechicera no está recibiendo de buena manera los entrenamientos que le estamos dando para que aumente se cantidad de luz. Pero la buena noticia es que ya tiene expresado el arco en su totalidad, así que podemos decir con razones que ella es una guardiana con dos subclases. Genial. Anais fuera._

-Shiro, encontré el día en que Freya llego a la habitación mal- hablo Delta, y comenzó a transmitir el video.

 _-Tuvimos un problema grave. La hechicera ya no quiere cooperar, así que ha pedido retirarse. El Orador le obligo a seguir aquí para que terminara el tratamiento, diciéndole que no faltaba mucho para acabar. Que mentira más grande, aún nos queda bastante para poder concluir algo bien, pero al menos ya podemos dar luz verde a la decisión que necesitábamos: se harán clones._

 _"Pero bueno, como les contaba, la hechicera ya no quería estar aquí, así que en una de sus prácticas activo su super... déjenme ver cómo dijeron que se llamaba... Ah sí, Invocatormentas. No pudimos controlarla del todo y daño los equipos, haciéndose paso en la base y escapando. Su poder es increíble, es algo que no me había tocado ver con mis ojos, solo en archivos. Ahora el equipo de seguridad está buscando a la humana para poder seguir con el tratamiento"_

-Por eso me dijo ese día que no quería seguir yendo... Estos tipos la torturaron!- y golpeo la mesa con su puño.

Los espectros mostraron el último video que había en esa carpeta.

- _Hasta que por fin la capturaron! Bueno, eso fue hace un par de días, pero como solo debía comentar eso, decidí juntar más información al respecto. Empecemos._

 _"Capturaron a la humana en Venus, al parecer la habían encontrado en la Ultima Ciudad de la Tierra, pero escapo, así que se realizó una búsqueda intensiva por los distintos planetas que tiene el Sistema Solar dando con el ella en Los Peldaños Interminables, en Venus. Al parecer quería escapar a través de un portal Vex. Una vez capturada, se dieron cuenta que no estaba su espectro, así que se hizo una búsqueda de los distintos lugares donde podría encontrarse, pero sin dar con él, así que se abandonó la búsqueda"_

 _"Lo segundo es que ya se disecciono a la humana y sus órganos vitales a usar como el cerebro y corazón se encuentran estables. Los brazos y piernas se enviaron a desechos ya que no se necesitan, y con su torso y cabeza tenemos suficiente material biológico para utilizar. Además, sus óvulos fértiles han sido criogenizados para utilizarlos como base para los clones que logremos. Los videos siguientes ya no se guardarán en esta carpeta, si no que se creara una nueva de nombre 'COR-clones'. Anais fuera"_

Shiro estaba devastado. Ellos habían matado a Freya solo para satisfacer la orden del Orador de tener clones de guardianes. Porque no se buscaron a otra... porque destruyeron la vida de alguien que recién comenzaba a vivir.

-Corsa, encontramos algo- dijo su espectro. De pronto la pared de su lado se ilumino con las luces que los espectros encendieron, notando que no era una pared como tal, sino que era una ventana gigante que daba paso a otra habitación.

-Que hay ahí- hablo la cazadora, levantándose de la silla para caminar con dificultad hacia allá. Cuando llego, se apoyó en la ventana, notando que del otro lado había varios pods pequeños alineados.

-Ahí es donde tenían a los clones- respondió Delta -Hicieron cinco clones exitosos y los criogenizaron, quizás para usarlos más adelante.

-Pero los pods están destruidos- hablo Shiro llegando al lado la insomne un poco más recompuesto después de lo que se había enterado.

-No todos- dijo el espectro de Corsa, haciendo que los cazadores se giraran desesperados por una respuesta -Uno sobrevivió.

-Donde esta?

-Ya no está aquí, pero está el video de seguridad.

Shiro tomo con cuidado a Corsa y la llevo nuevamente cerca de la computadora. Ahí los espectros comenzaron a emitir el video de seguridad. Al parecer había una cámara para cada pod, ya que esta estaba fija mostrando el criogenizado. De pronto apareció en pantalla alguien de espaldas acercándose al pod y observándolo. La persona saco su espectro este escaneo la máquina, activándola y abriéndose, dejando ver a un bebe humano que estaba recién despertando. Al parecer no venía solo, ya que le indico algo a alguien que no se veía en cámara. El video no tenía sonido, pero las imágenes eran bastantes claras, mostrando al hombre (que por su capa dedujeron que era cazador) como envolvía con su capa al bebe para que soportara el frio, y en ese momento el video se corta.

-Puedo ver quien activo el pod- hablo el espectro de Corsa.

Los cazadores asintieron y nuevamente Shiro tomo a la insomne y la llevo en sus brazos hasta donde se encontraba el pod, ya que la ventana tenía un gran orificio. Los espectros escanearon la máquina y detectaron el nombre del cazador, entregándoselo cuando ellos llegaron al lugar.

-Callum Calera dices?- dijo la insomne apoyándose en el pod mientras observaba los detalles de este.

-Así es- comento Delta -Pero buscando en los registros está muerto en batalla.

-Dijiste que eran cinco clones, cierto?- volvió a hablar ella.

-Si, por?

-Este es el quinto- Corsa había visto el número 5 en el pod, pero al remover la nieve que cubría la zona noto que decía _COR5A -_ No puede ser.

-Que sucede?- Shiro se acercó a la cazadora.

-Lee.

-Cor... cinco... a. No, espera, es un cinco o una ese?

Las coincidencias eran demasiadas. La forma en que la insomne se parecía demasiado a Freya, el hecho de no tener padres biológicos vivos, y ahora que su nombre se pareciera extrañamente al nombre código del ultimo clon.

-Ya lo descifraron?- una voz interrumpió su deducción, haciéndolos girar hacia donde venia.

-Xür?- dijeron ambos cazadores.

-Había imaginado el día en que descubrieras todo Corsa, pero el Orador nunca quiso que esto saliera a la luz.

-Dime que no es verdad- hablo ella con voz quebrada.

-Lo siento insomne, pero tus dudas son correctas: ese bebe eres tú.

-Es imposible- aclaro Shiro -Ese bebe es humano y Corsa es insomne!

-No Shiro- dijo ella con la mirada vacía, aun entendiendo todo -Ya fui humana una vez, cuando el Viajero me dio su luz- levanto la vista hacia el recién llegado -Tu lo sabias?

-Lamento decir que sí, pero mi vida pertenece a los Nueve, y ellos me dijeron que no me entrometiera en asuntos de la Torre. Solo soy su enviado, y ellos cuidan este lugar. Hay... otra cosa- y se acercó a ellos, entregándoles un dispositivo pequeño -El espectro que te acompaña es el espectro de la humana.

-Que!?- exclamo el exo cazador.

-Lo que hay en ese dispositivo son sus memorias. No sé cómo te encontró ni como olvido todo con su guardiana, pero ahí debe estar la respuesta.

Sin previo aviso la cazadora se desplomo, tanto por la impresión de todo lo que había sucedido como por la cantidad de sangre que ya había perdido, así que el exo se acercó a ella y la levanto, tratando de despertarla.

-Deben partir ahora, los Nueve han sido generosos al dejarlos entrar, pero no los quieren más aquí.

El exo les dio la señal a los espectros y lo sacaron del lugar con dirección a la nave para volver a la Tierra. Había mucho que conversar.

* * *

1200 horas. Ultima Ciudad. La Torre.

Cayde hablaba con Aelita sobre cómo estaban yendo las cosas. La exo se encontraba realizando patrullas de reconocimiento para la Policía Titan, y teniendo unos días libres paso a saludar al Líder Cazador, preguntando por sus amigos.

En un momento de la conversación apareció el espectro del exo, indicándole que tenía que dirigirse al ala medica ya que lo necesitaban ahí. A pesar de que su acompañante de vida le indico que se mantuviera calmado, Cayde corrió hacia el lugar. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

En enfermería se encontró con Shiro, y por la cara que traía debía decir que su presentimiento se hacía realidad. Habían ingresado a la insomne por lesiones graves en sus piernas, y al no ser tratadas de inmediato sumado al frio de Europa y al sangrado constante, estaba comenzando una necrosis de tejido.

Pero había otra cosa que preocupaba al aprendiz.

-Pensé que lo malo era que Corsa estuviera en el ala médica.

-No, ella ya está estable, me acaban de informar. Pero es otra cosa, yo... no puedo con eso- y se dejó caer al suelo, apoyado en la pared. Su Líder se sentó a su lado, y observando como el exo naranjo escondía su cabeza entre las rodillas, le coloco una mano de apoyo en su espalda.

-No sé qué paso, pero están vivos- hablo Cayde -Créeme que eso supera cualquier cosa.

Una hora después la enfermera de turno les indico a los exos que la insomne ya estaba estable y despierta, pero que aún se notaba decaída por alguna razón. Les indico que Corsa había pedido que entraran, así que eso hicieron.

La cazadora se encontraba sentada en la cama dándoles la espalda, con el espectro en sus manos. Al sentir que habían ingresado se giró a verlos, pero al hacer contacto con Shiro una lagrima cayo. Cayde no entendía nada, y quedo más perplejo cuando el exo naranjo se sentó al lado de la cazadora rodeándole los hombros.

-Lo siento- dijo ella con lágrimas cayendo por su rostro.

-No fue tu culpa Corsa, no lo sabias.

-Chicos, no quiero destruir su momento de amigos de toda la vida, pero por como los veo imagino que algo les sucedió. Algo grave. Porque no me dejan-

-Ayudarnos?

-Eso queremos- completo la insomne -No sabemos qué hacer.

Entre los dos aprendices le contaron sobre lo que se habían enterado en Europa, dejándolo tan sorprendido como cuando ellos se enteraron. No omitieron nada, desde su pelea con Radola hasta su encuentro con Xür y quien había activado el pod de criogenización. En ese momento su Líder los detuvo.

-Están seguros de ese nombre?- ambos asintieron -Por el Viajero, no puede ser.

-Que sucede?- pregunto Shiro.

Cayde se levantó del asiento donde estaba y camino hacia la ventana apoyándose ahí. Unos segundos más tarde comenzó a maldecir a sí mismo como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo, asustando un poco a sus aprendices.

-Callum Calera fue el primer maestro que tuve- respondió el exo azul más serio de lo habitual -El me enseño todo lo malo que se.

-Entonces tu...?- Corsa estaba uniendo los puntos.

-Yo estuve ahí cuando Callum abrió el pod, pero jamás imaginé que tu fueras ese bebe!

La insomne se tomó la cabeza por un repentino dolor que le vino. Shiro le dijo que después podían seguir, pero ella se negó, pidiendo que quería saber la historia ahora.

-Si, eso- hablo Cayde rascando su cabeza -No es muy linda de escuchar.

-Los espectros nos dijeron que murió en batalla- dijo ella.

-Ese día fue el que murió. Estábamos haciendo patrullas, o así le llamábamos a sacar lo más posibles de los enemigos y luego venderlos por buen precio. Estábamos pasando por la órbita de Europa cuando nuestros espectros indicaron que había una señal de S.O.S. emitiéndose desde ahí, así que bajamos.

"Llegamos hasta las instalaciones de Bray y revisamos el lugar. Mierda, odiaba estar ahí por todo lo que yo había pasado, pero Callum insistió en que buscáramos porque tenía un presentimiento, así que eso hicimos. Encontramos los pods de criogenización y uno solo era el que estaba activado mientras que los otros estaban abiertos con pequeños esqueletos humanoides dentro. Callum se acercó y activo al que emitía la señal con su espectro. Ahí apareció él bebe humano. De pronto escuché ruidos, así que le dije que nos fuéramos del lugar, lo envolvió con su capa y nos fuimos"

"Obviamente nos habían estado siguiendo, así que comenzaron a dispararnos. No sabíamos si eran los Nueve o alguna defensa que Bray dejo activada, pero nos disparaban unas máquinas horribles, tenían unas formas de araña y del tamaño de una persona, escalaban las paredes y caminaban por los techos solo para acabar con nosotros. De pronto le dieron a Callum y el cayo. Esas cosas se acercaban y no teníamos suficiente munición para acabar con todas, así que me paso al bebe y me dijo que me fuera a la nave"

 _"Que!? Olvídalo!"_

 _"Cayde, hazme caso. Los dos no llegaremos a la nave mientras esas cosas nos persigan. Llévate al bebe, dale una oportunidad, todos la merecemos"_

"Lo mire un par de segundos mientras observaba a Callum posicionarse mejor en la nieve. Podría haber sacado a ese imbécil de ahí arrastrándolo, pero esas cosas nos atraparían y nuestros espectros no estaban lo suficientemente cargados como para revivirnos. Fue un conjunto de eventos desafortunados que nos llevaron ahí. Así que le dejé toda la munición que tenía y me fui. Sabía que no lo volvería a ver, pero no me despedí. Llegue a la nave y mire a lo que tenía entre los brazos. Callum había muerto por culpa de algo que ni siquiera se podía defender, así que lo dejaría en la nieve. Si sobrevivía, esa sería su oportunidad. Abrí una parte de la capa en donde estaba envuelto para sacarlo y ahí lo vi"

El exo se acercó a donde estaba la insomne, y con ambas manos tomo su rostro, acariciándolo con ambos pulgares mientras el sonreía.

-Estabas en silencio mirándome, con dos grandes ojos azules. Me mirabas esperando a saber que haría contigo, pero sin miedo, con curiosidad. Ahora entiendo porque siempre me gustaron tus ojos Corsa- la cazadora no dudo y lo abrazo, sintiendo como el exo le correspondió mientras acariciaba su cabello -Ahora entiendo a Callum, entiendo a que se refería con _oportunidad_.

-Wow- hablo Shiro sorprendido mientras observaba la escena -El mundo es tan pequeño.

-Pero nunca supiste que era yo?- la insomne levanto la mirada sin soltarlo.

-No- respondió el exo bajando la mirada para verla -Nunca supe de dónde sacaron tu nombre en el orfanato, pero sabía que tus ojos me recordaban a alguien. Sabes que no le doy importancia a esas cosas, sobre todo cuando las olvido rápido. Pero imagino que como mecánica sabes que a veces quedan trazas de memoria que no sé de dónde vienen.

Por fin todo había encontrado su curso normal. Shiro había resuelto lo que le había sucedido a Freya, mientras que Corsa había averiguado porque ella se parecía tanto a la humana, y por sobre todo, porque había una conexión tan grande entre ella y Cayde, que a pesar de discutir o tener distintas ideas, siempre terminaban sintiéndose bien uno con el otro.

Ahora el siguiente paso era resolver que harían con el tema del Orador.

-Él sabe que tu estas viva y aquí en la Torre, pero no sabe que tú sabes... Me entiendes?- hablo el exo azul.

-Pero que hacemos?- pregunto ella.

-Nos dividiremos en grupos. Shiro, iras a Felwinter. Se que querías ir ahí, y justamente necesito que investigues desde afuera, no desde aquí, o será más fácil rastrearte.

-Y que averiguo?- dijo el nombrado.

-Todo lo que encuentres sobre el Orador y Clovis Bray. Si vamos a inculpar al Orador necesitamos todas las pruebas posibles. Se que Saladino te dejara tranquilo mientras mantengas a los Caídos lejos de Felwinter, así que tendrás tiempo.

-Ese tipo pagara- respondió el exo naranjo cerrando su puño -Me encargare que la Ultima Ciudad sepa quien los guía.

-Con tiempo exo, debemos hacer las cosas bien.

-Seguro que tenemos tiempo?- pregunto Corsa, ya más relajada.

-Si, porque mientras Shiro averigua eso, nosotros dos aprenderemos sobre ti. Ya sabemos cuál es la razón de porque puedes contener tanta luz, y no queremos que suceda lo mismo que en la Boca del Infierno, así que entrenaremos con la información que recolectaron en Europa y veremos de que eres capaz.

-Hay... algo más- dijo la insomne, haciendo que ambos exos la miraran. Levanto su espectro que estaba a su lado y lo acerco a su rostro -Quieres recuperar esas memorias espectro?

-Yo... no lo sé- después de saber que el había sido obligado a abandonar a su anterior guardiana, no estaba seguro de querer recordar eso.

-Si no quieres hacerlo, no te obligues- hablo Shiro, acercándose a él.

-No me odias?

-Porque lo haría? Tu no la abandonaste, te obligaron. Sería tan ridículo molestarme por eso como cuando me molestaba ver a Corsa solo porque se parecía a Freya. Ustedes dos no tienen la culpa, y la verdad, estoy feliz de que esto haya sucedido- Shiro sonrió bajando su rostro -Freya me comento en algún momento que quería tener descendencia...- levanto el rostro mirando a la cazadora -Y me alegro de que seas tú.

En ese momento, y luego de varias horas conversando, tres cazadores habían cerrado un capítulo que marco sus vidas en algún punto, uniéndolos en un solo camino y demostrando nuevamente... que el destino no está escrito.

* * *

 **Tal como dije al principio, espero que les haya gustado. Ahora, les aconsejo leer esta Nota de Autor para que entiendan algunas cosas :3**

 **Este es el primer intento de una historia pseudo-original que hago, y al menos a mi, me gusto bastante. Explorar algo de grimorio, inventar mas personajes, crear situaciones nuevas... sip, creo que resulto bien, porque tal como les comente en algun momento, la idea de esto era probar que tal se me daba este tipo de historias, porque despues del TTK no vendra ROI, si no que otra historia original XDD**

 **Por fin sabemos lo que sucedio con Freya y porque Corsa se parece a ella. Imagino que algo podrian haber sospechado desde el principio XDD Tambien nos enteramos porque Corsa se llama Corsa y como fue que llego a la Ultima Ciudad, y ahi es donde me quiero detener un momento. Si bien ya tenia pensado este arco en la parte de Freya, no sabia como conectarlo con el resto del universo, asi que en conjunto con mi beta pensamos en que Cayde apareciera en el juego. Pero luego salio otro problema... como conectabamos a Cayde con ese pasado? Bien, les contare una pequeña historia en la que me inspire. Yo naci en una ciudad lejos de la capital de mi pais, en donde las costumbres de los hospitales eran muy distintas (ahora todo se rige por el mismo protocolo en todo el pais). Volviendo al dia de mi nacimiento, mi padre no entro a la sala de parto cuando estaba sucediendo todo el proceso, pero una vez que yo naci las enfermeras decidieron que en vez de entregarme directamente con mi madre lo hicieran a mi padre. Yo aun no abria los ojos pero ya estaba despierta en este mundo, asi que mientras a mi madre le realizaban el tratamiento respectivo post-parto, le dijeron a mi padre que me tuviera por mientras. En ese momento el me llevo por el pasillo del hospital, se sento en una banca y me observo. El no queria tener mas hijas (anteriormente habia tenido dos hijas de otro matrimonio y una de ellas habia muerto), asi que, que tenia esta de especial? En ese momento abri los ojos y nos miramos. Desde ahi que nosotros somos muy unidos, que no es necesario un abrazo para saber que lo quiero y el a mi, que mirandome el sabe que me pasa. Y con Corsa quise expresar eso.**

 **Al principio del fic, pense en Cayde como una figura paterna, como alguien mas protector que otra cosa, pero a medida que avanzaba la escritura, se me hizo tan natural verlos juntos, tanto como aprendiz como (en alguna dimension paralela) pareja, y netamente era por la conexion que tenian, asi que tenia que explicar de alguna forma como es que dos seres tan distintos podian sentirse tan comodos con la presencia del otro.**

 **Shiro en esta historia es un OoC, y se nota a kilometros. Cuando lo vemos en Felwinter, observamos a un exo cazador que ya ha pasado por mucho, bastante experto en su materia y sobre todo un guardian maduro. Pero aqui vemos otra cosa, un exo casi depresivo, alejado de la Vanguardia y bastante impulsivo cuando no debe serlo. Queria mostrar ese cambio y porque en Felwinter vemos esa madurez de su parte, porque obviamente, si nos comparamos con nosotros, todos hemos pasado por ese tipo de cambios, en donde nos revolcamos en nuestra propia basura y sufrimiento, para despues darnos cuenta que al final era un aprendizaje y un escalon mas en la vida.**

 **Porque decidi llamar este arco _Sacrificios_? Por los que se hacen en esta historia. Callum Calera se sacrifica para que Cayde y el bebe salgan de Europa, Freya se sacrifica para que su espectro sobreviva, y tio Xur sacrifico su neutralidad para darle a Corsa la informacion que le faltaba.**

 **Bueno guardianes, como ultimo punto les comento que quizas me tarde bastante en subir el inicio del TTK, ya que estoy en plena etapa de Tesis en mi carrera, y creanme que lo unico que tengo en la cabeza es de que forma iniciare ese DLC, mi cuerpo y alma estan en la universidad terminando ese proyecto XDD**

 **Que la luz del Viajero los ampare y guie en su camino.**


	37. El Rey de los Poseídos

**Buenos días guardianes. Después de meses sin actualizar, traigo ante ustedes este capitulo. Algo pequeño quizás, pero ya ingresando de lleno a lo que es el DLC del TTK. Nos vemos al final!**

* * *

37.- El Rey de los Poseídos.

Cuando le dijeron lo que había sucedido ni siquiera se cuestionó dejar el lugar donde estaba, solo se levantó y corrió hacia la Vanguardia.

Aquim le dijo que aún no tenía la información completa, pero aun así ella corrió.

 _Solo quería saber si él estaba vivo._

Cayde la visualizo cruzando el Crisol, así que la intercepto a la entrada del gran salón de la Vanguardia.

-Corsa, espera-

-Dime que está bien.

-Yo... aún no sabemos nada.

-Lo llamaste aunque sea?- la insomne comenzaba a soltarse del agarre del exo.

-No es mi obligación Corsa. Si te estoy sosteniendo es para que no hagas un escándalo en la Vanguardia.

-Un escándalo!?- lo miro con furia -Me acaban de decir que-

-Si, se lo que te dijeron, es lo mismo que nos dijeron a nosotros.

-Y no harás nada?

-Román ya no es guardián, a mí no me compete hacer algo, y si te avise fue para que hicieras esto en otro lado, no aquí.

La cazadora no aguanto más y se soltó del agarre que el exo tenía -Sabes que hizo por nosotros más de lo que hizo cualquiera, mínimo que lo intentes!- Cayde se cruzó de brazos mientras desviaba su mirada de la de la cazadora. No haría nada -Agh!

Corsa se retiró molesta del pasillo hacia el exterior, mientas Lord Shaxx y su intendente trataban de entender la situación que había ocurrido.

-Aquim, te estaré informando si tengo algo. Tú has lo mismo por favor.

-Sabes que con eso te ganaste su odio, cierto?- pregunto el espectro de la insomne.

-Lo sé, pero prefiero que enfoque su odio en mi antes de que se enfrente a Zavala en ese estado. Avísame si logra contactarlo.

* * *

Nada

Su espectro intento en todas las frecuencias, pero no había respuesta.

Doris, la _Milano,_ el Arrecife, Petra, la Reina. Nadie contestaba.

Corsa se sentó en el suelo apoyándose en uno de los sillones de la antesala. Se sintió derrotada. Como era posible que nadie contestara?

-Corsa, quizás solo deberíamos esperar- hablo Aquim.

-Esperar que?- dijo ocultando su rostro con las manos -Que me digan que murió en batalla?

-Sabes que él no se rinde tan fácil.

-Entonces porque nadie contesta?- levanto el rostro y lo miro cansada -La información dice que la Reina Insomne se llevó a tres cuartas partes de su ejército a una batalla en Saturno, misma en que murieron todos. Si se llevó a Uldren, crees que no se iba a llevar a Román?

-No lo sé Corsa, sé que todo se ve mal en este momento, pero debemos esperar... Oh, espera.

-Ya me dijiste que esperara, no tienes que repetirlo- volvió a esconder su cara entre las manos.

-No, me llego un mensaje de Cayde. Pregunta si puede venir.

-En serio? Desde cuando pregunta si puede venir?

-En realidad era para ver que me respondías.

-Huh?

Cayde apareció detrás del sillón donde la cazadora estaba apoyada y salto sobre él, sentándose en el acto. En un movimiento rápido tomo a la insomne entre las costillas y la levanto hasta sentarla en sus piernas.

-Que estás haciendo!?

-Tratándote como la niña que demostraste ser en la Vanguardia.

-Que!? Eres un...

Corsa trato de golpearlo, pero el exo le contuvo ambas manos, cruzándolas frente a ella y bajándolas para evitar que se siguiera moviendo.

-Podrías comportarte como la insomne de 24 años que eres?

-Podrías comportarte como mi Líder de Vanguardia y no como mi padre?

-Sabes lo raro que se vería que tu padre se enamore de ti?

-Espera, que?

-Ah, ahora que estas más relajada, me dejas contarte para lo que vine?- la cazadora asintió aun sorprendida por lo que había escuchado, sin saber si era una de sus tantas bromas para distender el momento, o había verdad en sus palabras -Me imagino que ya sabes los datos que toda la Holo-net ha estado transmitiendo, que Mara Sov se llevó a medio ejercito insomne junto con su hermanito de tendencias góticas a pelear a los anillos de Saturno. Lo que la Holo-net no sabe es que tenemos problemas en Phobos con los Cabal, y al parecer es lo mismo que ataco a la Reina.

-Como saben que es lo mismo?

-Información que anda dando vueltas en la radio. Aelita está en Marte y nos dio aviso de señales de emergencia por parte de los Cabal.

-Y estas aquí porque...?

-La Vanguardia está enfocada en solucionar el problema del enemigo que ataco a la Reina, pero aún no se ponen de acuerdo. Zavala quiere resguardar la ciudad mientras que Ikora quiere enviar a Misha a los Anillos de Saturno.

-Y tú?

-Se que te hierve la sangre por estar entrometida en este asunto, así que si te comportas como adulta puedo autorizar tu salida hacia Phobos. Se que quieres ir al Arrecife o a los Anillos de Saturno, pero esto es lo más que puedo ofrecerte.

-Pero no te veo muy convencido de querer dejarme ir.

-Quieres que te diga la verdad o que te deje ir?

En un movimiento que Cayde no previo, Corsa se soltó del agarre y lo abrazo por el cuello, enterrando su rostro en él y dejando al exo sorprendido e inmóvil. Después de los sucesos en la luna de Europa y de enterarse sobre como fue el nacimiento de la insomne, Líder y cazadora se habían vuelto muy unidos, ya que habían decidido aprender lo que más pudieran sobre ella y ver hasta qué punto podía llegar. Las personas que no los conocían comentaban de ellos como una pareja y lo mal que se veían, mientras que los más cercanos sabían que ambos se habían vuelto inseparables sin dejar de ser más que buenos amigos.

-Deja de preocuparte tanto por mi- dijo Corsa sin dejar su posición.

-Tu deja de hacer que me preocupe por ti- dijo correspondiendo el abrazo -Te he visto morir dos veces, no quiero pasar por eso una tercera vez.

Así se quedaron unos minutos. A la insomne siempre le relajo el aroma que tenían los exos, ese de aceite y alcohol que le recordaba al viejo taller de Jacky. De pronto apareció el espectro del Líder de Vanguardia, avisando que lo buscaban.

-Lamento interrumpir, pero Zavala pregunta si vas a volver a la reunión.

-Agh...- el exo dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás apoyándola en el respaldo del sillón.

-Tienes que volver si quieres que vaya a Phobos- dijo la cazadora levantándose y caminando hacia la habitación.

-Es una orden o una invitación?- pregunto Cayde mirándola con picardía.

-Es una orden- respondió Corsa un tanto avergonzada desde la puerta de la habitación, pero aun así trato de seguir mostrando firmeza -Avísame cuando sepas algo- y la cerro.

El exo suspiro por la reciente situación y emprendió el camino hacia el ascensor, llevando consigo una leve sonrisa, algo que su espectro noto de inmediato.

-Porque no le dices?

-Qué cosa?- respondió sin darle mucha importancia a lo que había preguntado su acompañante de vida mientras ingresaban al ascensor.

-Oh, vamos Cayde, sabes de que hablo.

-La verdad no tengo idea- pero cuando su espectro le iba a interrumpir, el exo hablo antes -Y no quiero hablar de eso, así que mejor sigamos con esto, mira que aún no me convenzo de enviar a Corsa a Phobos.

* * *

Un par de horas más tarde su Líder de Vanguardia le avisaba que su viaje a Phobos estaba autorizado, así que se dirigió al salón de la Vanguardia para buscar más instrucciones y saber cómo seguían las cosas en los anillos de Saturno.

-Aun nada Aquim?

-Nada Corsa. Deje un mensaje repetitivo con Doris, si lo ve, me llegara una notificación.

-Así que tú eres la que va a Phobos...

-Huh?- la insomne bajaba por las escaleras hacia el Crisol cuando una voz lúgubre la detuvo, haciendo que se girase hacia donde provenía. Era Eris, que en su nuevo puesto frente al Crisol había detectado a la cazadora cerca -Como lo sabes?

-Le pedí a Zavala que me dejara participar en tu misión- noto que Corsa se sobresaltó, así que la tranquilizo en el momento -Descuida insomne, no iré contigo, pero estaré pendiente de ti a través de tu espectro.

-Y... puedo preguntar por qué?- recibió una mirada seria de parte de la ex-insomne -Descuida! No es que no quiera trabajar contigo, pero-

-Detecto oscuridad en Phobos, la misma que te afecto en la Luna.

Eso le erizo los vellos de sus brazos.

-La... la misma dices?

-Necesito que estés atenta para lo que encuentres ahí niña- le advirtió la oscura insomne -Porque si es lo mismo que ataco a la Reina, deberías-

-Eris! Ya estas asustando a Corsa?

-Hola Cayde- saludo la nombrada.

-Y tú? Ya estas listas para ir a perder tu tiempo?- le rodeo los hombros, notando que estaba nerviosa, así que comenzó a encaminarla hacia la Vanguardia mientras se alejaban de Eris -Oh, vamos, donde quedo ese entusiasmo de hace unas horas?

-Porque Eris va a participar de la misión?- pregunto la cazadora, deteniéndose ambos en la entrada del gran salón que se encontraba cerrado para los guardianes.

-Le insistió a Zavala que tenía que estar ahí- nuevamente noto el nerviosismo de la insomne -Vamos Corsa, no sé qué te dijo Eris, pero no tienes que temer, solo encontraras Cabal asustados corriendo por todas partes- dijo mientras movía las manos imitando el accionar asustado de los Cabal y sacando una sonrisa por parte de la cazadora -Ves? Ahora andando, tenemos trabajo que hacer.

* * *

Corsa nunca había ido a Phobos, solo pasaba cerca cuando debía ir a Marte por alguna patrulla o misión designada, pero aun así era de conocimiento público que en ese asteroide había una base Cabal.

-Te noto preocupada- hablo Aquim a su guardián -Has estado en silencio desde que salimos de la Tierra.

-No me gusta hablar con Eris, me deja esa sensación de...

-Miedo?

-No Aquim, como si algo malo fuera a pasar.

-Tranquila Corsa, Eris es extraña, pero no creo que te oculte cosas, no después de lo que paso hace un año. Además, no tienes que confiar plenamente en ella, si la Vanguardia lo hace, entonces descuida.

-Gracias Aquim- la insomne le dedico una sonrisa indicándole al espectro que todo estaba mejor, pero aun así tenía ese mal presentimiento.

-Oh! Llamada entrante de Zavala.

 _-Guardiana, es el Comandante Zavala. La base Cabal en Phobos está enviando una señal a través de todos los canales. Si ellos decidieron romper el silencio en las transmisiones, podría significar que están sufriendo un asalto a gran escala. Los tres Líderes de Vanguardia estaremos pendientes de las transmisiones de tu espectro, y además le he pedido a Eris que se mantenga en el salón en caso de que necesitemos su conocimiento._

-Bien Comandante, he llegado a Phobos, así que bajare de mi nave y comenzare las transmisiones.

Tal como dijo Corsa, su nave la dejo en un sector alejado de la base Cabal, pero ya desde ese lugar se podía sentir que las cosas no estaban bien para los Cabal. Cargo su _Régimen SUROS_ y comenzó a caminar entre las rocas, notando que las naves enemigas despegaban de forma intermitente. De pronto una nave la detecto e ilumino con su foco de luz, haciendo que la cazadora levantara su arma para defenderse, pero la nave solo atino a apagar la luz y seguir con su camino.

-Tan asustados están como para no atacarnos?- pregunto su acompañante de vida.

-Creo que ya entendí que no somos el foco de atención- respondió la insomne, bajando su arma y avanzando por el terreno.

Unos metros más adelante se encontró con un Cabal moribundo, que solo alcanzo a mirarla con su casco semi-destruido y muriendo de todas formas. Al parecer el ataque fue peor de lo que ellos podían contener, ya que al seguir caminando noto que hubo una explosión en la base, matando a la gran mayoría de los enemigos que se encontraban en la entrada.

-Me imagino que vieron eso- comento la cazadora.

 _-Me intimida saber que los Cabal se enfrentaron a un enemigo que no pudieron ganar_ \- hablo Ikora.

 _-Un par de Cabal muertos no significa nada-_ dijo Cayde tratando de bajar el perfil a una situación que ya se veía venir mal.

Avanzo hasta llegar a la entrada destruida, notando que no había seres vivos en el lugar, pero su espectro escaneo a uno de los cuerpos.

-Son del regimiento de los Quemadores Celestes.

- _Algo los trajo aquí-_ dijo Eris en su voz oscura - _Puedo sentirlo._

A Corsa le incomodaba escuchar a la ex-insomne a través de su casco, ya que sabía que si ella se había ofrecido, sumado a lo que le dijo antes de partir, significaba que habría problemas con la Oscuridad. Ingreso a la base cruzando entre los escombros, pero estaba todo muy oscuro. Aquim encendió una pequeña luz que portaba y pudieron seguir avanzando por los pasillos, pero más adelante notaron una luz que se emitía desde uno de los pasillos, titilando en la oscuridad.

- _Escucho susurros en la oscuridad_ \- hablo Eris.

-Prometo solemnemente que no volveré a dudar de las películas de terror cuando digan "basado en hechos reales"- hablo la cazadora levantando su arma y caminando hacia la luz. Llego hasta la entrada del pasillo y apunto, encontrándose con algo que parecía una mota de luz, pero más oscura, flotando a la entrada de otro pasillo. Cuando _eso_ noto la presencia de la cazadora, avanzo rápidamente por el pasillo continuo.

- _Qué demonios fue eso!-_ exclamo Zavala.

 _-Rasguños en la superficie de mi mente-_ nuevamente era la antigua cazadora.

Corsa se quedó detenida mirando lo que había en el interior del pasillo. Era fluido extra-dimensional oscuro, que en su interior tenía restos de Cabal a medio absorber. La escena no era gratificante. Aquim noto que a la insomne le invadió el miedo, así que silencio un momento la comunicación con la Torre y converso con ella a través de su casco.

- _Estas bien?_

-Yo...- en ese momento salió del trance en el que estaba, notando lo que había hecho su espectro -Si, es solo que tengo un mal presentimiento, es todo.

- _Podemos detenernos si quieres, a mí también me está dando mala espina._

 _-_ No, debemos continuar. Tenemos que resolver que sucedió aquí- levanto nuevamente su arma y avanzo por el pasillo, evitando tocar el líquido extraño de las paredes.

Una vez que salió del pasillo, gritos de los Cabal aparecieron en el ambiente en conjunto con una explosión que hubo en alguna parte de la base. Llego hasta el lugar solo para darse cuenta de que un ascensor interno había colapsado y caído con seres en su interior, así que siguió avanzando entre los pasillos cuidando de no caer en alguna trampa de la infraestructura débil.

Ingresando a uno de los pasillos escucho nuevamente el grito de un cabal, pero esta vez el sonido era más desgarrador, así que corrió a ver que sucedía solo para darse cuenta de que la luz que había visto con anterioridad absorbía al Cabal hasta hacerlo desaparecer. Fue en ese instante que Corsa sintió miedo real por primera vez en la misión, quedándose quieta mientas observaba hacia donde había ocurrido todo.

"Tengo que volver, tengo que volver" se repitió en silencio para salir de su estado mental actual, mientras su espectro la cubría enviando imágenes a la Vanguardia de lo que había sucedido recientemente y quitando el foco sobre ella. Decidió armarse de valor y fue al encuentro de Aquim, indicándole que estaba todo en orden para seguir.

- _Los susurros se hacen más fuertes! Resistiré...-_ Eris no ayudaba mucho en mejorar el ambiente.

Unos pasos más adelante observaron la misma situación, y aunque Corsa corrió a ayudar al Cabal, este término por ser absorbido completamente por esa luz oscura. Y el lugar no mejoraba, ya que entre más se adentraba en la base, mayor era la cantidad de fluido extra-dimensional en el suelo y paredes.

En el fondo del ultimo pasillo se podía detectar luz intermitente, así que avanzo con cautela apuntando con su arma.

 _-Ellos dicen una palabra... Un nombre..._

- _Eris, ya basta-_ hablo Cayde, denotando con su tono de voz que estaba molesto con la presencia de la antigua cazadora, pero cuando iba a seguir Eris lo interrumpió de pronto.

 _-Él está aquí!_

En ese momento Corsa llegaba al final del pasillo, encontrándose de pronto con la imagen de un ser de la Colmena. Se sobresalto y cayó sobre sí misma, mientras observaba como el ser la miraba.

 _-TE ENCONTRE... AL FIN!_

El ser desapareció frente a sus ojos pero de un momento a otros muchos seres cubiertos del fluido extra-dimensional aparecieron rodeándola, mientras que de frente un ser mucho más alto que el resto se formaba, comenzando a atacarla de inmediato.

Aquim corto la señal con la Vanguardia para estar completamente enfocado a lo que necesitase la insomne, pero la cazadora no reaccionaba.

- _Corsa!-_ grito su espectro sacándola del letargo y haciéndola reaccionar.

Rápidamente la insomne se giró sobre sí misma y se levantó del lugar, pero antes de esconderse lanzo una granada eléctrica hacia el ser mayor, haciendo que se confundiera por el momento. Logro llegar hasta detrás de un pilar y comenzó a disparar desde ahí. De inmediato se dio cuenta del problema: Los seres más pequeños se duplicaban antes de morir.

-Aquim! Envía estas imágenes a la Vanguardia!

- _Segura?_

-Si, yo me encargo, pero esto tienen que verlo.

La cazadora activo su _Hoja de Arco_ y salió al encuentro de los seres pequeños que quedaban, notando que para evitar que se duplicasen debía eliminarlos en el momento. Su super se acabó y solo restaba el ser mayor, que observándolo mejor tenía la forma de un caballero de la Colmena.

Volvió a la lanzarle una granada eléctrica mientras esquivaba el fuego que este se le lanzó en modo de defensa. Le pidió a su espectro que le facilitara su ametralladora y este le respondió que se encontraba lista para usar, así que se hizo invisible y se posiciono en un mejor lugar para disparar, pero rápidamente noto que el caballero podía ver donde ella estaba, así que volvió a esconderse detrás de un pilar, sintiendo como el ser se acercaba dónde estaba ella.

-Como puede verme si estoy invisible?- pregunto Corsa, sin recibir respuesta.

Le dedico una mirada a su espectro y este entendió: debía cambiar su arma pesada por algo más pesado. Aquim se acercó a ella y realizo el cambio entregándole un lanzacohetes. Salió de su escondite e hizo el primer disparo, dando en el centro del ser. Este quedo confuso y tratando de contener el fluido que caía de su pecho, así que la insomne volvió a cambiar de posición y nuevamente disparo. Esta vez el ser mayor se deshizo frente a sus ojos entre trozos de cuerpo y fluido extra-dimensional.

- _Has visto su rostro-_ hablo Eris - _Fue su mano la que transformo a los Cabal._

- _Corsa, esta misión se acabó-_ dijo Zavala aparentemente preocupado - _Toma tu nave y sal de ahí!_

Pero "salir de ahí" no sería fácil. La cazadora le devolvió el lanzacohetes a su espectro y se armó con su fusil automático, cruzando la primera puerta que encontró abierta. Del otro lado, más enemigos Cabal transformados aparecieron, esta vez con una nueva habilidad: la podían empujar varios metros. Pudo esquivar de sorpresa al primero que le hizo eso, pero el segundo que estaba un par de metros más allá le lanzo su nueva habilidad, dándole de lleno contra una pared.

Un poco más adelante se encontraron con una terminal que emitía el holograma de lo que parecía ser una nave, así que le pidió a Aquim que escaneara la información lo más rápido que pudiera y salieran de ahí. A medida que avanzaban notaron que la base Cabal estaba siendo atacada por estos seres que parecían de todas las razas de enemigos con las que ella se había enfrentado, y al igual que con el ser mayor que se había enfrentado anteriormente, noto que podían verla a pesar de volverse invisible.

Disparo, corrió y esquivo lo mejor que pudo, ya que la base se derrumbaría con ellos dentro. Su espectro le aviso que su nave los estaba esperando unos metros más allá, así que en el último tramo utilizo su _Hoja de Arco_ y se hizo paso entre los enemigos, llegando a su nave y saliendo del lugar que poco a poco se transformaba en un cementerio Cabal.

* * *

Un ser de oscuridad observaba la partida de la guardiana en su nave, mientras a su espalda se formaba su nuevo ejército. El ser se giró y sonrió al verlos. Su nuevo ejército de _poseídos_ crecía y expandía. Desapareció del lugar denotando ser solo una proyección de sí mismo.

Ahora se encontraba en su nave, rodeado de los restos destruidos del ejercito Insomne. Él no sabía quiénes eran los Insomnes, y tampoco le daba importancia, solo supo que unos seres fueron tan ilusos como para enfrentarlo y morir.

Sintió el puño de la espada en sus manos, aun irradiaba luz. Esa misma luz que había visto y sentido en ese pequeño ser. Al fin había encontrado al culpable de la muerte de Crota. Alguien se acercó a su espalda pero no se giró.

-Lo encontraste- hablo el ser. Era un Caballero de la Colmena denotando un alto grado.

-Su luz es la misma que la de esta espada.

-Sus líderes han caído ante ti, el resto espera la exterminación.

-No...- respondió pensativo el ser de oscuridad -Hay que reunirlos, pero primero me encargare de ese insignificante ser.

-Oryx, señor, que Crota haya muerto en sus manos no significa que-

-Significa mucho. Mira lo que hemos logrado con la luz que tenía ese ser que elimino a Crota, imagina las posibilidades- se giró observando el espacio exterior -Reúnelos a todos, mi amigo... los poseeremos a todos.

* * *

-Corsa, llegamos hace 2 minutos. Ya puedes soltar el mando.

-Huh?

La cazadora llego al Hangar y su nave se estaciono en el lugar que le correspondía, pero no se bajó de inmediato. Sus manos temblaban y su cabeza solo le repetía la frase que ese ser le había dicho.

 _-TE ENCONTRE... AL FIN!_

Su espectro la saco de sus pensamientos y le advirtió que ya habían llegado, así que bajo de la _Arcadia_ y camino hacia la Vanguardia, ya que debían entregar la información obtenida, aunque ya imaginaba con que se encontraría.

Al ingresar al Crisol noto que la puerta del gran salón estaba cerrada, así le pregunto a Lord Shaxx si llevaba mucho tiempo cerrada, respondiéndole que llevaba así toda la mañana. Decidió simplemente entrar con mucha cautela, encontrando a los tres Líderes de Vanguardia revisando la información que habían alcanzado a enviar antes de llegar. Se sentó en la escalera y observo la situación. Cayde le vio llegar y le guiño un óptico, concentrándose nuevamente en lo que hablaban sus dos compañeros de escuadra.

-Mis contactos cerca de Saturno dicen que el arma fue disparada solo una vez- dijo Ikora rodeando la mesa central.

-No es el estilo de la Reina Insomne atacar a una fuerza mayor que ella- comento Zavala pensativo.

-Como ella podría haber sabido? O cualquiera?- arremetió nuevamente la hechicera -Necesitamos a un hechicero dentro del _Acorazado_. Puedo indicarle a Misha que salga de inmediato.

-Y aquí vamos de nuevo- dijo Cayde negando con la cabeza.

-Nuestra prioridad es proteger a la ciudad- respondió el Comandante sin dar su brazo a torcer -Corsa dio una buena mirada en Phobos y sea lo que sea qué torno Cabal contra Cabal, tomo su base en minutos. Cuanto crees que tarden con nosotros?

-Hasta que no entendamos realmente con que estamos lidiando, nosotros-

De pronto el holograma de la nave enemiga desapareció por la llegada de una esfera, tornando la habitación de un color verde oscuro. Por el lado de Corsa apareció Eris, sobresaltando a todos en el lugar.

-Ellos son poseídos- hablo la ex-cazadora.

-Eris, saca tu roca de mi mapa- indico el exo apuntando hacia donde había estado el holograma.

-No ha hablado desde la caída de Crota. Habla ahora por la llegada de Oryx, viniendo a terminar con quien haya eliminado a su hijo.

En ese momento, tres pares de ojos se posicionaron sobre Corsa, haciéndola sentir más incómoda de lo que ya estaba con la presencia de Eris.

-Pero, porque pelear contra los Cabal?- pregunto Ikora.

-No están peleando... poseyendo, controlando su voluntad.

Cayde saco la esfera verde que impedía la observación del holograma de la nave enemiga, ganándose una mirada de odio por parte de la antigua cazadora. Obviamente a él no le importaba mucho y comenzó a examinarla.

-Entonces, nos concentramos en su armada y eliminamos a todos los poseídos que haya hasta que él sea el único- hablo el titan.

-Todo lo que elimines, Oryx lo reemplazara.

-Y el _Acorazado_ , como pasamos a través de esa arma?- comento la Líder Hechicera.

-Sin terminar como los Insomnes- completo Zavala.

-Saben?- hablo el Líder Cazador, llamando la atención de todos -Acabo de recordar que tengo un asunto pendiente- y le devolvió la esfera a Eris -Sobre una nave y eso.

-Cayde, nuestra reunión aún no termina- indico el titan, visiblemente molesto.

-Lo sé- el exo paso por el lado de Corsa, indicándole con una mirada que lo siguiera y cosa que ella hizo de inmediato -Por eso me voy.

El Líder Cazador abrió la puerta y salió, seguido de la insomne que en último momento se giró, hizo una pequeña reverencia de despedida y se fue, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

* * *

 **Si llegaron hasta aquí significa que fue un buen capitulo :3**

 **Tal como podemos deducir, Román fue con Mara y Uldren Sov a la batalla de Saturno. Corsa aun se preocupa por él, pero no tiene claro porque, lo que nos darán situaciones bastante divertidas, extrañas y celosas por parte de Cayde.**

 **Como recordaran, a Corsa le afectan los cambios de luz y oscuridad, por lo que en este DLC observaremos que sucede cuando tiene que lidiar con estos cambios, aunque claro, no lo hará sola, ya que tendrá un compañero bastante particular que no solo le ayudara, si no que también le dará un par de problemas.**

 **No es mucho lo que hay para decir en esta sección, mas que recordarles que si les gusta o no les gusta la historia, pueden dejar un review con sus comentarios. En este punto me detendré un momento ya que me gustaría escuchar sus opiniones respecto a la inminente muerte de Cayde. Si, me duele aun a pesar de que ya paso un tiempo desde la revelación, saber que Uldren Sov matara a Cayde quizás porque razón y yo no podre hacer nada mas que observar como sucede. De verdad me gustaría que Uldren tuviera una razón de peso para matarlo y que no sea solo "te entrometiste donde no debías", ya que tenia planeado usar al príncipe insomne en la historia original que viene después del DLC del TTK, reivindicándolo de lo raro que era en Destiny 1 y convirtiéndose en un aliado para nuestros héroes. No quiero que muera Cayde, es mi NPC favorito desde que lo divise por ahí en el 2014, pero se que ya no puedo hacer nada, así que me recompensare a mi misma escribiendo este fic, que empezó por él.**

 **Saludos guardianes, y que la luz del Viajero los ampare y proteja de la Oscuridad.**


	38. El Botín de Cayde

**Buenos dias guardianes. Siendo las 8.35 de la mañana (hora Chile) les traigo ante ustedes un nuevo capitulo de EDNEE. Antes de avanzar, olvide colocar algo muy importante en las notas del capitulo anterior. Por si lo notaron, el espectro de Corsa tiene nombre. Cuando estaba con Freya se llamaba _Uriel,_ pero ahora con nuestra insomne favorita el adopto el nombre de _Aquim_ , que significa _vengador._ Quizas en algun corto explique como llego a ese nombre, pero por mientras disfruten del capitulo nuevo.**

 **Nos vemos al final.**

* * *

38.- El botín de Cayde.

-Ya, ahora dime, porque te fuiste de la reunión?

-Que no escuchaste? Tengo que ver el asunto de una nave- se giró hacia quien preguntaba -Y tú me ayudaras.

-Sabes que siempre te diré que sí, pero mínimo me digas a que nave me voy a subir.

-El _Acorazado._

Corsa se detuvo de pronto, quedando en el centro de la plaza central. Cayde la enviaría a la nave donde estaba ese ser que la reconoció?

-No puedo- dijo en voz baja sin avanzar.

-Qué cosa?

-Lo que escuchaste, yo... no puedo, no quiero.

-Por qué? Que sucedió?

-No quiero ir ahí Cayde, ese tipo me reconoció, su ejército puede verme cuando estoy invisible y-

-Tienes miedo.

-Que? No! Es solo que-

-Vamos, dilo. Dime que tienes miedo.

-Es en serio?- la insomne se acercó enfrentándolo -Crees que tengo miedo solo porque- en ese momento el exo le tomo los hombros con ambas manos, deteniendo su frase.

-Dime que tienes miedo, porque yo también lo tengo.

-Que?

-Se que no quieres ir ahí porque esta Oryx, sé que te da escalofríos estar cerca de Eris y sé que Phobos te dejo con miedo, pero créeme que yo también siento lo mismo. Tristemente para ti y para mí, somos los únicos que podemos resolver esto porque Zavala e Ikora están demasiado ensimismados pensando en cómo resolver sus propios problemas en vez de resolver el problema mayor...

-Yo...

-... Y lamentablemente para ti, eres la única persona en la que confió lo suficiente como para pedirle que haga esta estupidez conmigo.

Corsa se soltó del agarre del exo lentamente, luego suspiro. Tenía razón. Lo que vio en la reunión fue que ambos Líderes no tenían idea de que hacer, confiando en lo que podría decir Eris, y a pesar de que esta última había estado en contacto con la oscuridad, era por lo mismo que a la insomne no le daba confianza. Ni siquiera confiaba en ella misma después de los sucesos hace un año.

-Que quieres que haga.

-Prometo recompensarte.

Avanzaron por el pasillo hacia el hangar, mientras Cayde le explicaba donde debía ir y que debía buscar.

-Entonces...- comenzó a recapitular la insomne -Tu "crees" que eso sigue ahí.

-No creo- respondió su Líder de Vanguardia -Lo siento, en mi interior.

-Ay por favor- Corsa llevo una mano tapando su rostro.

-Ya, no estés tan seria. Pero poniéndonos profesionales, los Caídos jamás sabrán que eso es un motor de dispersión, y aunque supieran no sabrían que hacer con él, así que lo más seguro es que siga ahí después de todos estos años.

-Bien, y luego de eso?

-Tienes que llegar al _Acorazado._ Hablé con Amanda y le pedí si podía hacerle algunas modificaciones a la nave de Eris.

-Espera, tú qué?

-Oh vamos, no es que ella salga constantemente.

-Cayde, es su nave.

-Y la ocuparemos para algo bueno- se detuvo y le rodeo los hombros con su brazo -O prefieres que se oxide y caiga a pedazos cuando podemos darle un uso real y útil.

-Al menos le preguntaste si podías ocuparla?

-Técnicamente yo soy su jefe, así que lo de ella es mío.

-Cayde, por el amor del Viajero...

-Ya, tranquila. Tu preocúpate de conseguir el motor de dispersión, yo me encargo de la logística.

Corsa salió del Hangar en la _Arcadia,_ mientras su Líder de Vanguardia observaba la partida pensativo. No quería involucrar a la cazadora en algo que ella no quería, pero lo que le había dicho anteriormente era verdad: él no tenía en quien más confiar algo así.

* * *

-Entonces, estarás conmigo en línea?

- _Sip, así te iré dando las indicaciones de dónde vas a encontrar el motor._

-Y crees que nadie se dará cuenta en el salón de la Vanguardia que estamos haciendo esto?

 _-Corsa, no te preocupes por banalidades, sí?_

-Bien, como sea.

La cazadora aterrizo en el Cosmódromo, mas específicamente en la _Guarida de los Demonios,_ pero el lugar no estaba tan vacío como el exo le había indicado.

- _Cayde-_ hablo Aquim - _Tenemos un problema._

 _-Déjame adivinar: cuatro brazos, usan capas y huelen realmente mal?_

-No solo Caídos- respondió la insomne -Los Poseídos también están aquí.

 _-Mierda, pensé que teníamos más tiempo._

Corsa retrocedió unos pasos y se escondió detrás de unos escombros. Ahí le pidió a su espectro que le entregara un francotirador cargado, y comenzó a disparar llevándose a la mayor cantidad de Poseídos y Caídos que vigilaran a la distancia. Con los primeros disparos llamo la atención de ambos bandos, por lo que opto por guardar su fusil de larga distancia y avanzar con la _Régimen SUROS_ en mano.

No fue muy difícil vencer a todos los enemigos presentes, exceptuando a los caballeros poseídos que había al final del camino, ya que estos le lanzaban fuego y era difícil de esquivar, pero nada que un lanzacohetes no solucionara con un buen disparo.

Nunca había ido a la _Guarida de los Demonios,_ pero leyó los informes de los guardianes que habían vencido a Sepiks, así que tenía conocimiento de que tan grande era el lugar.

 _-Que tan mal se ve?-_ pregunto el exo por la radio.

-Realmente quieres saber?- contesto ella, recibiendo una respuesta positiva -Poseídos por todas partes, acabaron con los Caídos en muy poco tiempo.

 _-Mmm... Apresúrate. La Tierra se parecerá mucho a Phobos si no encuentras ese motor._

Corsa avanzo por el laberintico lugar, observando que los Demonios tenían un buen gusto en la decoración si querían hacer ver el lugar como una película de terror, además del agregado que el fluido extra-dimensional le daba, claro.

Aquim le indico que la zona a la que estaban entrando era donde había residido Sepiks, pero al ingresar se dieron cuenta que los Poseídos ya habían tomado el lugar y lo estaban vigilando para evitar el paso de los Caídos.

Activo su _Hoja de Arco_ atrapando de improvisto a los enemigos que se encontraban cerca. Lamentablemente su super no duro demasiado, así que se refugió en un escondite que encontró y con su fusil de larga distancia comenzó a disparar a los Poseídos lejanos. Si bien no eran difícil de vencer, el tiempo gastado en matar a los enemigos y sus réplicas era bastante.

Una vez que acabo con los Poseídos del lugar, avanzo por este, encontrándose de lleno con la carcasa vacía de Sepiks Prime.

-Wow, era enorme- comento la insomne acercándose.

 _-Es una suerte que los Poseídos no puedan revivir a nadie-_ respondió Aquim - _En los informes decían que este servidor les dio muchos problemas a los guardianes, ojalá no toparnos con él nunca más._

 _-Imagino que ya estas donde vivía Sepiks... Sepkis... Donde estaba ese servidor. Al fondo encontraras una puerta gigante en la que deje un par de trucos, así que avísame cuando este ahí para decirte como pasar._

-Emm... Cayde? Ya pasamos la puerta gigante, y no hay trucos.

 _-Que!? Y las granadas de flujo no detonaron?... Mierda, tengo que salir de esta Torre._

Del otro lado de la puerta había algo así como compuertas para la liberación o contención de grandes cantidades de agua, y que en ese momento se encontraba casi vacía, así que la caída sería más que dolorosa. Avanzaron por el camino indicado que solo era sostenido por fierros oxidados y rechinantes, hasta llegar a una puerta abierta, tan oxidada como el camino mismo. Al cruzarla notaron que los Poseídos ya habían encontrado ese lugar, así que levanto su fusil automático y acabo con los enemigos presentes.

-Esto está muy fácil- dijo Corsa.

 _-Si hay Poseídos aquí, significa que pudieron llegar arriba-_ complemento el exo.

-Arriba? Arriba dónde?

 _-Tienes que subir por el elevador que esta frente a ti Corsa._

 _-Qué posibilidades hay de que el elevador siga funcionando?-_ pregunto Aquim mientras escaneaba la estructura.

 _-Relájense ustedes dos. Funcionaba hace 45 años, no va a seguir funcionando ahora ilusos._

-Que!?- la cazadora, que ya se encontraba dentro del ascensor, sintió pánico -Sabes que no puedo revivir, cierto?

 _-Descuida, del tiempo que lo he usado solo se cayó una vez... Recuerdas esa marca en mi cabeza que te causo curiosidad?_

-Cayde!- dijeron al unísono espectro y guardiana.

El ascensor subía cada vez más, quejándose con cada metro que avanzaba. En un momento dado la estructura que lo cubría ya no estaba, dando paso a una vista increíble del Cosmódromo.

 _-Wow-_ hablo Aquim - _Desde esta altura puedo detectar la señal de los Poseídos por todo el Cosmódromo._

-Sería una lástima que este lugar cayera a manos de Caídos al menos han mantenido este lugar bastante bien- escucho una risa sostenida del otro lado de la radio -Bien, no es el paraíso, pero al menos Braksis quiere cambiar eso.

 _-Entonces dile a tu amigo que tiene mucho que hacer._

Una vez que el ascensor llego a destino, cazadora y espectro bajaron de este, notando dos cosas: que alguien había quitado el puente para cruzar, y que Corsa le temía a las alturas.

 _-Oh, por el Viajero! Corsa, esas cosas se dicen antes de ir a una misión!_

-Si me hubieras dicho de antes que estaría a más de un kilómetro del suelo tal vez te lo hubiera dicho!

 _-Bien, bien, concéntrate. Tienes que encontrar el mecanismo del puente, con eso podrás cruzar y no tendrás que cruzar saltando._

 _-Hay un problema Cayde-_ escucharon una queja del otro lado - _Los controles están sin energía y destruidos. Puedo repararlos, pero necesito energía._

 _-Agh... La energía está dada por un transformador que está en la parte superior de la torre._

 _-Bien, iré a dar la-_

 _-No Aquim, tiene que ir Corsa._

-Tienes que estar loco si piensas que voy a subir eso- dijo la cazadora con un poco de miedo mirando hacia donde tenía que ir.

 _-Es eso o nos quedamos sin motor._

-Le diré a Jacky que te haga algo... No sé, cualquier cosa- amenazo la insomne mientras comenzaba a caminar, sabiendo que el Líder de Vanguardia le temía a quien representaba su padre.

 _-Descuida, sé que Jacky entenderá, más que mal, es como mi suegro, o no?_

-Que!? Evita hacer esas bromas ahora, sí?

 _-Si es la única forma de mantener tu mente alejada de donde estas, seguiré. Ahora, en que estábamos? Ah sí, mi querido suegro._

Ruborizada, con miedo y afirmándose de las barandas de protección, Corsa subía por el camino que su espectro le iba indicando, notando que entre más arriba estaba, menos protecciones había. Llego al final del camino, donde Aquim le indico que debía saltar al siguiente nivel ya que el transformador estaba sobre ellos.

Se armó de valor e hizo un doble salto, quedando colgada desde el suelo del siguiente nivel. Sin mirar abajo subió con esfuerzo y se quedó agachada ahí, con los ojos cerrados y tratando de convencerse de que solo eran un par de metros y no un kilómetro... o más.

 _-Si Oryx te viera en este momento no creería que tu mataste a su hijo._

"Mierda", pensó Corsa. Si no activaba ese puente no podrían recuperar el motor, y por ende, no podrían viajar al _Acorazado_ para vencer a Oryx. Nuevamente se armó de valor, y mirando fijamente el transformador avanzo hasta el, abriendo la placa y arreglando los cables que estaban cortados.

 _-Te dije que te recompensaría._

-Solo espero que no sea un arma, porque esto vale mucho más.

- _No le rompas el corazón a Banshee, niña._

 _-Aun espero alguna información de tu plan Cayde-_ esta vez la voz era de Ikora, que al parecer lo había descubierto.

 _-Uhm... vuelvo en un minuto._

Esta vez bajo un poco mas rápido, enviando su espectro a la consola dañada. Cerca de esta encontró un pequeño trozo de papel, así que se acercó y lo levanto, notando que era una carta de una baraja francesa, mas específicamente, un _As de Picas._

-Es tan obvio que estuviste aquí- dijo Corsa, guardando la carta en uno de sus bolsillos laterales.

 _-Bien! De vuelta al trabajo, me perdí de algo?_

-El puente ya está volviendo a su posición y podremos cruz-

Un sonido estrepitoso envolvió el ambiente, mostrándole a la cazadora y su espectro que el puente se había dividido en dos, dejando un gran espacio por el que ahora había que saltar para cruzar al otro lado.

 _-No me gusto para nada ese sonido. Que fue?_

 _-El puente_ \- dijo Aquim - _Hay que saltar para cruzar._

 _-Mierda. Bien Corsa solo tienes que concentrarte, olvídate de que tienes que-_

 _-Corsa!_

La insomne obvio a las dos voces que tenía transmitiendo a través de la radio de su casco, retrocedió un par de pasos y comenzó a correr. Sentía como vibraba el metálico puente bajo sus pies, amenazando con desarmarse en cualquier momento, pero si no cruzaba, Oryx podría llegar a la Tierra buscándola, y eso era peor que no cruzar un puente por miedo a las alturas.

Salto en el momento preciso y en el aire volvió a saltar, llegando al otro lado, pero sin tiempo para respirar volvió a correr por el resto de puente, ya que con su aterrizaje este comenzó a desarmarse. Cuando llego al final del camino, se encontró con más Poseídos que ya estaban defendiendo el lugar, así que con la adrenalina al máximo activo su _Hoja de Arco_ y acabo con ellos rápidamente, teniendo recién en ese momento un tiempo para recuperar el aliento.

 _-Aquim no está gritándome como loco, así que supongo que sigues viva._

-Hacia dónde?- pregunto la cazadora mientras se sostenía en sus rodillas.

 _-Arriba._

-Que!? Hay que seguir subiendo? Cayde eres un hijo de-

 _-Con esa boca le das las buenas noches a tu padre? Por favor insomne, que lindo._

A medida que fue subiendo, se encontró tanto con Poseídos atacando como Caídos defendiendo, así que armando pequeñas estrategias fue venciéndolos. Por una parte agradeció el encontrar a estos seres, así la distraían de lo lejos que estaba del suelo, aunque claro, no todo fue avanzar rápidamente, ya que en una parte tuvo que hacer equilibrio sobre una tubería, sin nada bajo esta. Obviamente mientras su espectro la apoyaba y le decía que estaba todo bien, en la Torre estaba Cayde hablándole estupideces para que se olvidara de donde estaba.

Llego al final del camino, donde había un portal Caído. Al parecer el lugar que había escogido el exo para guardar su preciado motor era una base Eliksni, así que avanzo por este y apareció del otro lado, encontrándose con escorias, vándalos y capitanes protegiendo el lugar. Rápidamente su espectro le entrego un lanzacohetes entendiendo que la situación lo ameritaba, así que disparo contra ellos, pero los Poseídos llegaron en el mismo momento atacando a los Caídos que quedaban en el lugar. De pronto apareció un ser parecido al que ella había visto en Phobos, y que gracias a Eris sabía que se les llamaba _Eco de Oryx._

 _-MI VOLUNTAD SE HARA! Y TU PAGARAS POR LA MUERTE DE CROTA!_

Los Poseídos comenzaron a rodearla, por lo que busco refugio detrás de unas cajas semi-destruidas. recargo su fusil automático y de larga distancia, aunque lamento no tener recarga para su lanzacohetes. Comenzó a enfrentar a los enemigos que se acercaban a donde estaba ella, pero cada vez eran más, siendo comandados por este ser mayor. No podía hacerse invisible para acercarse a este ser y atacarlo, ya que la detectaban, pero tampoco le quedaba munición pesada para hacer daño a gran escala.

Rápidamente saco su francotirador y apunto hacia el Eco, pudiendo dar un disparo a la cabeza de este. Guardo el arma y esquivo de un salto lateral los disparos que venían desde los enemigos menores, resguardándose detrás de otra estructura que podía cubrir los disparos. Lanzo una granada a los Poseídos cercanos confundiéndolos y dándole tiempo para nuevamente disparar su fusil de larga distancia contra el Eco. Mientras este se concentraba en buscar de donde provino el disparo, Corsa uso su _Hoja de Arco_ para acabar con los Poseídos menores que estaban en el lugar.

Aquim le aviso que había encontrado munición pesada en la _Arcadia_ y que su lanzacohetes estaba cargado, así que se lo entregó a la cazadora y esta salió a enfrentar al Eco, cuando el ser mayor se dio cuenta de su presencia y la aprisiono en una celda de oscuridad, inmovilizándola por completo.

 _-Tu luz ahora me pertenece-_ hablo el Eco mientras se acercaba a la insomne - _Porque sigues con luz? Quien te..._

El gran Poseído se acercó a ella lo más que pudo, pero Corsa no podía soltarse de su agarre, algo parecía sostener todo su cuerpo, recordándole lo que había sucedido con Ir Anuk e Ir Alak. Acaso Oryx había logrado hacerse con su luz obtenida en la Boca del Infierno? Y si ahora iba por la luz que el Viajero le había otorgado? No podía dejar que se la llevara, no sabía que había hecho con su luz original y no podía imaginar que cosas haría con su luz actual, pero no podía moverse, como se defendería?

El Eco disminuyo su tamaño e ingreso a la celda de oscuridad, su misión era tomar la luz de ese ser y utilizarla para sus fines, así que acerco su mano a la cara de la guardiana y comenzó a tomar su luz. En ese momento, y sin previo aviso hubo un gran destello de luz proveniente de la cazadora, desorientando al ser mayor y liberando a la insomne de su celda.

Corsa se levantó rápidamente, a pesar de que aún estaba mareada y confundida, levanto el lanzacohetes a donde estaba el Eco, pero se dio cuenta que ya no había nadie, ni el gran Poseído ni los enemigos menores.

-Que sucedió?- se preguntó mientras dejaba caer el lanzacohetes al suelo.

 _-Co... sa es... ahí... Corsa, me escuchas?-_ era Cayde del otro lado de la radio tratando de comunicarse de vuelta - _Me alegro, la comunicación se cortó de un momento a otro. Todo bien?_

-Yo... sí, todo bien.

 _-Las cosas no serán tan fáciles en el Acorazado. Por cierto, encontraste mi motor?_

-No veo nada que parezca un motor- dijo ella mirando hacia todas partes -Estas seguro que sigue aquí?

 _-Insomne, cuando será el día en que deje de enseñarte cosas? Búscalo, es como todas las cosas: debes saber dónde mirar. Aquim, ingresa la frecuencia 5982._

De pronto apareció el espectro de ella y le indico a donde debían ir, una caja de suministros Eliksni. Aquim la escaneo y la guardo, para entregársela a su dueño en la Torre.

 _-Por cierto niña, si de vuelta encuentras algo que es mío, me lo devuelves, sí? Quédate con el lumen si es que los Caídos dejaron algo, pero el resto es mío._

* * *

Ikora había descubierto la misión designada que él le había encomendado a Corsa. Lo bueno es que aún no se enteraba cual era el plan mayor, y aunque lo hiciera ese no era el tema, el problema iba a ser que quisiera entrometer a Misha en esto y eso sería que Ikora quedaría a cargo de todo. Mejor que se mantuviera de esta forma.

Amanda le envió un mensaje preguntando si podía acercarse al Hangar. Ella también sabía que la misión que la insomne estaba haciendo era fuera de la jurisdicción de la Vanguardia, pero no se extrañó, sabía que a él le encantaban esas cosas.

-Cuando me pediste que arreglara una nave, nunca pensé que fuera la de Eris Morn- dijo ella apuntando hacia la máquina.

-Es la de ella? No tenía la menor idea. Pero sabes- el exo se acercó a la nave un poco más -Eres una artista, sabía que tenías manos que hacían maravillas.

-Casi te creo que eso fue un cumplido, pero no te llame para eso. Zavala está pidiendo que todas las salidas del Hangar tengan su autorización, con esto de que hay guardianes que quieren ir al _Acorazado_ y eso- dijo lo último recargando la voz y haciendo notorio que el Comandante estaba sobre ellos.

-Descuida, Zavala aún está pensando en cómo reforzar las murallas. Déjame eso a mí.

-Exacto, por eso te pregunto. Tengo que colocar en el mensaje porque la vas a sacar del Hangar.

-Coloca que es un paseo por el Cosmódromo.

-En serio crees que se va a creer eso?

-Bien, entonces coloca esto...- el Líder de Vanguardia comenzó a caminar lentamente alrededor de la jefa del Hangar -Esta nave con tecnología modificada saldrá en una operación sancionable a infiltrarse en el _Acorazado_ cerca de los anillos de Saturno, así Corsa, mi protegida, ira a despedazar sus armas y creará una zona de llegada. Todo para que la caballería llegue- llego al punto de origen y se detuvo -Que te parece?

-Creo que esta mejor _Vuelo de Prueba_.

-Eres maravillosa mintiendo, te lo dije alguna vez?

-No te extralimites Cayde.

Camino de vuelta al salón de la Vanguardia pero no pudo seguir más allá, ya que su espectro le aviso que había un problema que necesitaba resolver inmediatamente.

-Que Tevis está en donde!?- exclamo el exo -Mierda, llama a Corsa y pregúntale donde esta. Y envíale un mensaje a ese imbecil.

* * *

 **Que Corsa hizo que!? Ohmaigosh!**

 **Nah, mentira. Pero no se lo esperaban, o si? XDD**

 **Poco a poco nos acercamos al Acorazado, por ende, el enfrentamiento final con Oryx. Tal como dije muchos capítulos atrás, la única raid de la que escribiré sera la de Crota, porque a las demás las encuentro sin mucha justificación por parte de Bungie. Un amigo me dijo** _"Pero Scat, con Oryx tienes que pelear en el Acorazado y en la raid tienes que vencerlo en el reino ascendente"._ **Aun así creo que una raid tan grande y difícil como la del TTK esta injustificada, cuando yo creo que podría haber sucedido otra cosa (que les mostrare mas adelante).**

 _ **N3raluna: wow, me emociona mucho saber que eras una lectora que observaba todo desde las sombras, y mas me emociona saber que la seguías constantemente. Me alegro mucho tu review porque me hace pensar que en el próximo paso de este fic habrán mas lectores que me sigan independiente del camino que tome. Gracias :3 A Corsa aun le queda mucho camino por delante, ya que mi meta es que llegue a Destiny 2, lo entretenido de eso es como llegara ahí después del final que le de a esta historia.**_

 _ **Shizu y Kami: se que llegaran hasta aquí, así que les agradezco por leer y alentar esta historia. Las quiero :3**_

 **Bueno guardianes, no hay mucho mas que adelantar o contar, mas que decirles que si ven que subo capítulos seguidos no se asusten, disfrútenlos, porque pronto la tesis no me dará tregua XDD**

 **Que la luz del Viajero los ampare bajo su protección.**


	39. Un Ranger Perdido

**Buenas tardes guardianes. Después de tanto tiempo les traigo una nueva actualización. Disfruten y nos leemos abajo!**

* * *

39.- Un Ranger Perdido.

-Como puede ser posible que no sepas en que estaba Tevis?

 _-Corsa, no es el momento, sí?_

Tenía razón. En ese momento lo más importante era encontrar a Tevis, que por algún motivo estaba investigando cerca de los _Peldaños Interminables_. Por la misma razón Cayde le pidió a la cazadora que fuera a buscarlo, ya que ella conocía la zona.

Mientras viajaba de vuelta hacia la Torre, el exo la contacto. Le comento a la rápida el mensaje que recibió del cazador, en donde le decía que este estaba en Venus, pero Cayde no estaba de buenas. Estaba molesto porque Tevis no le había informado en que estaba y al parecer tenía problemas.

La _Arcadia_ aterrizo sobre el _Campus 9_ , lugar en donde habían recibido la última noticia de Tevis.

 _-Tevis es el mejor Acechador Nocturno y por ende no podemos perderlo-_ hablo el exo, pero al parecer se dio cuenta de su propia actitud y se relajó un poco - _Sabes que es un viejo amigo y eso, cierto?... Y me debe dinero._

Pero las cosas no se veían bien. Al bajar de su nave, la insomne se encontró con grandes cantidades de cuerpos Vex y firmas de vacío por todos lados. Al parecer lo que buscaba Tevis era bastante importante como para enfrentarse a tantos enemigos por sí solo.

-No sabía que la flecha de un _Acechador Nocturno_ dejara firmas de vacío tan notorias- hablo Corsa mientras avanzaba entre los restos -Ni siquiera la _Bomba Nova_ hace esto.

 _-Nunca has visto a Tevis en acción?_

-No es muy famoso en el Crisol como para ver sus jugadas.

 _-Ja ja ja! No sabes lo que te has perd-_ otra transmisión entrante interrumpió la conversación.

 _-Si alguien puede oírme, no creo que siga en Venus! Esto... Mierda, esto se parece más al Jardín Negro._

 _-Tevis!? Mierda, Tevis eres tú!?_

 _-Cayde? Oh, por el Viajero, sentí el olor a aceite quemado hace un rato e imaginé que eras tú._

 _-Uh, no. Corsa esta ahí para salvarte el culo. Donde estas?_

 _-Al parecer pase la puerta del celador y estoy del otro lado, pero mi espectro... ella se quedó del otro lad-_ se cortó la comunicación.

 _-Bien, al parecer está vivo y de buen humor. Mira si puedes encontrar a su espectro._

-Descuida- hablo la insomne -Si Tevis está atrapado en el Jardín Negro, entonces fue bueno que viniera.

Corsa avanzo hacia la entrada del lugar, dándose cuenta en el momento que aun habían Vex, y al parecer, también buscaban al espectro del cazador. Rápidamente utilizo su _Hoja de Arco_ y acabo con los goblins que resguardaban el lugar, pero en el momento apareció un minotauro con refuerzos, así que se escondió detrás de una roca y recargo su lanzacohetes.

Salto detrás de la roca y disparo el arma pesada hacia los Vex que al parecer la buscaban, acabando con algunas arpías, pero el minotauro seguía en pie, aunque sin su escudo. Le lanzo una granada mientras esquivaba los disparos que este le hacía, y en el momento en que él se confundió con la granada, la insomne aprovecho de disparar a su cabeza con su fusil automático, acabando con el Vex rápidamente.

 _-Sabes? Debo decir que has mejorado bastante desde la primera vez que llegaste ahí-_ dijo Cayde a través de su casco.

-Espera, eso fue un cumplido? Puedes repetirlo?

 _-Que no puedes solo recibirlo y apreciarlo?_

 _-Corsa-_ hablo Aquim - _Encontré el espectro de Tevis, pero..._

La cazadora se acercó hasta donde su espectro le indico, encontrándose con el compañero de vida del _Acechador Nocturno_ muerto.

-Cayde...

- _Descuida niña, me lo imagine. Solo espero que Tevis siga peleando._

El compañero de vida de la insomne comenzó a escanear al espectro muerto del cazador, notando algo interesante.

-Corsa, aún está conectado con Tevis, pero quizás él no pueda respondernos, la señal es malísima.

-Bien, uhm... Tevis, si aun puedes escucharnos, rastrearemos tu señal. Solo...

 _-Solo resiste hijo de puta._

 _-Los Vex siguen acercándose-_ respondió el cazador perdido - _No sé cuánto más pueda...-_ y la comunicación se cortó.

-Cayde, iremos a Marte.

- _Descuida insomne, no pensaba detenerte._

* * *

-Porque no he visto más _Acechadores Nocturnos_? Solo esta Tevis?

 _-Nop. Los Acechadores son cazadores que se mantienen fuera de las murallas, además, ocultan su segunda subclase._

-Segunda subclase? Pensé que solo unos pocos podían tener dos subclases.

- _Muy pocos pueden tener dos subclases, pero cuando un cazador se convierte en Acechador, el vacío consume la primera subclase. Además, no son muy populares. Como te comenté, solo se quedan en el exterior, digamos que el vacío los... cambia, un poco._

-Y Tevis también tenía dos subclases?

- _Ese imbécil siempre ha sido extraño, era Pistolero como yo, pero nunca se acomodó a eso. Ya ni recuerdo donde encontró el vacío, pero una vez que se unieron, creo que hasta se volvió más cuerdo-_ se escuchó del otro lado que el espectro del exo le comento algo - _Mierda, Tevis no contesta._

-Entonces?

 _-Mas le vale seguir vivo, me debe demasiado lumen ese cretino._

-En serio? Solo te preocupa el lumen?

 _-Ugh... Mira, no hay muchos Acehadores en los que confié, y ese imbécil es mi compañero de fechorías. Además, si los Vex se quedan con el vacío, quien sabe que cosas comenzaran a simular._

La _Arcadia_ aterrizo en el Valle de los Reyes, en Marte, dejando a la cazadora cerca de la entrada por donde debían ingresar. Pero de inmediato, espectro y guardiana notaron algo extraño.

-Uhm... Cayde?- hablo la insomne.

-El portal está abierto- completo Aquim.

-Significa que alguien paso, o nos están esperando.

 _-O quizás se activó cuando Tevis entro por los Peldaños Interminables. Sea lo que sea, ten cuidado._

Corsa atravesó el portal, notando que esta vez no la había enviado al mismo lugar donde se encontraba el Jardín Negro, si no que estaba en otro punto. Camino entre los restos de los Vex que se retorcían por el vacío que los rodeaba, y por la cantidad de seres mecánicos, se notaba que Tevis debió haber peleado bastante para sobrevivir.

-Cayde? Me oyes?- pregunto la insomne.

 _-Aun. Que sucede?_

-Esto se ve mal, no encuentro a Tevis y está repleto de Vex muertos. No te pudiste comunicar con él?

 _-Sigo sin recibir respuesta. Sigue buscando._

La cazadora avanzo entre las firmas de vacío, notando que estas se arremolinaban a su lado cuando ella pasaba. De pronto se encontró con unos goblins y arpías que al parecer también buscaban al cazador, por lo que rápidamente lanzo una granada de arco hacia donde estaban, aturdiéndolos. Estos comenzaron a disparar para donde creían que había salido la granada, pero Corsa se había hecho invisible y con su _Régimen SUROS_ los acabo en un instante.

Mas adelante no fue distinto. Se topo con más arpías y goblins, sumándose algunos hobgoblins que le dieron un poco más de trabajo, exigiéndole esconderse y usar su fusil de larga distancia. Por último, al final del camino vio a varios goblins y arpías tratando golpeando algo en el suelo, pero cuando noto que era Tevis, activo su _Hoja de Arco_ y acabo con los Vex rápidamente, aun con arco recorriendo su cuerpo se acercó al cazador, notando que estaba bastante mal herido.

-Tevis! Oh, por el Viajero, estas herido!- lo tomo del brazo y lo arrastro hasta detrás de una estructura de piedra, donde lo dejo apoyado. Comenzó a revisar su herida, pero este detuvo su mano.

-Olvi... Olvídate de eso niña- hablo el cazador de vacío.

-Pero tengo que-

-Escúchame!- dijo casi gritando, llamando la atención de la insomne -Cuando ese hijo de puta me dijo que enviaría a su mejor hombre, imagine que vendrías.

-Tevis, de verdad aprecio eso, pero debemos irnos.

-No niña, yo no poder salir de aquí, solo soy... Agh!- se retorció de dolor.

-Ves? Tengo que cargarte a la salida y-

-No... mírame... Que me mires niña!- la cazadora de arco hizo lo pedido, entonces Tevis tomo su mano con la poca fuerza que le quedaba -Sin miedo, así debe ser. No tengas miedo, nunca lo tengas. Nadie te va a detener después de esto. Y por sobre cualquier cosa, no dejes que... no dejes... que... te consum...

Y el cazador de vacío cayo hacia un lado, dejando una firma de vacío en la mano de Corsa que formaba un pequeño remolino en esta.

-Cayde?- dijo ella con voz quebrada y sin dejar de mirar al guardián caído.

 _-Si escuche..._

-Qué hago?

 _-Usa su regalo. Si te lo dio es porque creía que lo merecías._

La insomne se levantó sin dejar de ver el cuerpo de Tevis. Tenía pena por la pérdida del cazador, ya que había compartido con él un par de veces, y sabía que a pesar de que el exo no lo demostrara, a él también le dolía la situación. De pronto Aquim le dijo que más Vex venían en camino, así que volvió a esconderse detrás de la estructura de piedra y comenzó a observar como a lo lejos los minotauros la buscaban.

-Dijiste que usara esto- hablo ella -Sabes cómo hacerlo?

 _-No lo sé, solo veía a Tevis formar un arco en su mano._

-Genial.

Corsa comenzó a pensar en un arco, cerrando los ojos y moviendo sus manos de la misma forma que si tuviera uno, pero no pasaba nada. Aquim vigilaba detrás de la roca si los minotauros se acercaban, pero al parecer aún no se daban cuenta.

 _"No dejes que te consuma"_ recordó en su mente. Quizás eso era, debía dejar que el vacío tocara su luz, pero después de lo que había sucedido con el _Eco de Oryx_ en el Cosmódromo, tenía temor. Demonios, como podía no temer que el vacío la consumiera?

-Corsa, ahí vienen- hablo su espectro.

Tenía que decidir.

Se levanto y comenzó a caminar hacia los minotauros. Dejo caer sus granadas de arco, luego su fusil automático. Su cuchilla fue lo último que abandono, notando que uno de los Vex la había visto y comenzaba a acercarse. Sintió miedo. No tenía como defenderse en ese momento si la atacaban. A lo lejos escuchaba a su espectro y a su Líder de Vanguardia gritar por lo que estaba haciendo. Ella no iba a revivir si moría. Pero quizás eso necesitaba, que el miedo la guiara.

Corrió hacia el minotauro que la había visto, mientras sentía como el vacío comenzaba a subir por su mano, recorriendo desde su brazo hasta su hombro, pero cuando lo sintió en su pecho, supo lo que debía hacer.

Dio un gran salto frente al Vex y formo un arco con su mano izquierda, mientras que con la mano derecha apuntaba su flecha hacia el enemigo. Y disparo.

Cuando aterrizo en el suelo, el minotauro había desaparecido, dejando firmas de vacío donde había estado hace un instante. Sonrió.

Esto era tan distinto al arco, la sensación de poder le recordó a cuando había estado en la Boca del Infierno. En ese momento retrocedió un paso, asustada. El vacío se sentía como oscuridad. Y si se dejaba llevar? Pero si los hechiceros podían usar el vacío, significaba que tenían la oscuridad a su favor. Debía confiar. Volvió a sonreír, esta vez con más confianza.

A eso se refería Tevis, si ella tenía miedo el vacío la consumiría. No iba a temer a algo que ya había degustado, lo iba a domar.

Corrió hacia otro minotauro que había notado lo que sucedió y disparo, deshaciéndolo en un remolino de vacío.

* * *

El exo espero a que la _Arcadia_ aterrizara en el hangar acompañado por una pareja de médicos con una camilla... y una bolsa de recepción de cadáver.

La nave estaciono y la compuerta principal se abrió, pero él no entro, si no que dejo que la pareja de médicos ingresara, donde pasados unos minutos ellos salieron con la camilla ocupada por la bolsa. La pareja camino hasta estar frente a él, deteniéndose para que observara el interior de la bolsa. Abrió el cierre de esta y le dedico una rápida mirada, asintiendo y volviendo a cerrar la bolsa, para que la pareja de médicos siguiera su camino.

La insomne llego al lado del exo, notando que su rostro estaba sombrío.

-Lamento no haber cumplido con lo que te prometí- dijo ella.

-No es tu culpa- respondió Cayde de brazos cruzados sin dejar de ver el recorrido de la camilla -Tevis fue el imbécil que quiso realizar esa hazaña sin ayuda. Espero que tenga ese lumen que me debe. Mañana te necesito a las 5 de la mañana en el Hangar, Amanda llega a las 5.30.

-Cayde...- pero el Líder Cazador se retiró, dejando a Corsa en el Hangar.

-Se veía bastante afectado- dijo Aquim apareciendo al lado de la cazadora -No le seguirás?

-No, quizás quiera estar solo en este momento.

* * *

Corsa estaba cansada. Ahora que tenía dos subclases se sentía más agotada que de costumbre, y no sabía si era por eso o porque el vacío consumía su luz. Aunque en ese preciso momento lo único que tenía en su cabeza era dormir, aunque fuera un par de horas.

Apenas ingreso a la habitación comenzó a sacarse la armadura. Primero dejo caer su capa, mientras Aquim cerraba la puerta de entrada, luego su pechera cayo al igual que hombreras y cubre-brazos, todo a la vez que caminaba hacia el dormitorio. Pero al abrir la puerta corredera de la cama, se encontró con un engrama sobre la cama, deteniendo su actuar de desvestirse.

-Emm... Aquim?

-Podrías ser más cuidadosa con tus cosas? Las dejas botadas por toda la habi... que es eso?

-Es lo quería preguntar. Sabes algo de esto?

-No tengo ningún mensaje relacionado con un engrama leyenda.

La insomne se acercó al engrama y lo examino, encontrándose bajo este con una tarjeta.

 _Te dije que te recompensaría._

 _C-6._

Pregunto a su espectro si al ser un engrama este debía ser desencriptado por el Maestro Rahool, y su acompañante de vida le respondió escaneando el engrama y diciendo que él podía desencriptarlo. Una vez hecho el procedimiento, del engrama aparecieron cuatro armaduras y una capa. La cazadora tomo la capa, desdoblándose y mostrando el símbolo de la Vanguardia en tonalidades rojo y naranjo.

-Esto es...

-...La armadura de la Vanguardia.

Espectro e insomne cayeron en lo que habían dicho, denotando el hecho de que ahora eran oficialmente guardianes bajo la protección de la Vanguardia, y no solo eso, ellos también debían responder como tal.

* * *

0505 horas. Hangar de La Torre, Ultima Ciudad.

Una cazadora ingresaba al Hangar por el pasillo de la Torre Sur, en donde diviso a su Líder de Vanguardia observando la nave en la que viajaría. Se acerco de forma sigilosa, pero el exo le hablo antes de que ella avisara su llegada.

-Si querías asustarme, no lo ibas a lograr así.

-No quería asustarte, eso es de niños- respondió la insomne rodando sus ojos -Pero ya que estoy aquí, para que me llamabas?

-Para enseñarte como funciona esta cosa, y decirte que...- en ese momento Cayde se giró hacia la cazadora, notando que traía la armadura de la Vanguardia. Le dedico una mirada rápida y siguió hablando mientras caminaba hacia el interior de la nave -Que... Que Aquim tenga cuidado al usar los códigos de Rasputín, porque si se llega a equivocar en alguna letra o número no funcionaran.

-Hey!- dijo el aludido.

-Pero como conseguiste esos códigos? Pensé que los iría a buscar yo.

-Estabas con lo de Tevis y envié a Scatmya con Zorie. Ahora, si ingresaras a la nave para seguir mostrándote las novedades.

El exo hizo el gesto invitando a la cazadora para que entrara a la nave, ya que la rampa de acceso se encontraba abajo. Corsa camino por la rampa seguida de Cayde.

La nave escogida para la misión era la de Eris, y hasta ese momento ella aun creía que su vehículo estaba guardado en alguna bodega del Hangar. Al ser de la ex cazadora, esta había quedado mucho tiempo atrapada en la _Boca del Infierno_ , obteniendo una apariencia lúgubre gracias los gusanos de la Colmena que se adhirieron a ella, lo que la hacía perfecta para ser indetectable y acercarse al _Acorazado_. Para asegurarse de que aun así la nave no fuera detectada, Cayde instalo en el sistema del vehículo los códigos de Rasputín que actualmente permitían a los cazadores de arco volverse invisibles mucho más tiempo del que podían lograr por ellos mismos. Si todo salía bien, la insomne podría llegar a la bahía de descarga de la nave de Oryx sin ser detectada, y por lo mismo debía explicar muy bien el funcionamiento.

Corsa estaba sentada en el lugar del piloto, el único puesto del vehículo, mientras colocaba atención en las cosas que le decía Cayde. Si bien algunas eran muy obvias, otras daban un poco de miedo, como que el _Acorazado_ aún tenía sus armas en funcionamiento.

-Pensé que Mara las había desactivado con su ataque- comento ella.

-También pensé lo mismo, pero algunos de mis cazadores han intentado entrar a la nave y son atacados.

-Entonces?

-Ten cuidado.

-Eso lo sé, preguntaba si me dirías algo m- en ese momento el exo la interrumpió, colocando ambas manos en los apoyabrazos del asiento, acercándose un poco y logrando la atención de la insomne.

-Estoy hablando en serio. Aquim me dijo lo que sucedió con ese _Eco._

-Que? Aquim!- dijo ella desviando la mirada, pero el nombrado no apareció -También quería hablar contigo eso, yo-

-Ya no importa eso ahora, quiero que me coloques atención. De verdad ten cuidado ahí afuera, en el _Acorazado._

-Tengo la subclase de Tevis ahora, creo que me ira mejor de lo que pensé- respondió la cazadora volviendo a mirar al exo.

-Tevis tenía dos subclases y ya viste como quedo.

-Yo no soy Tevis, Cayde.

-Lo sé, por eso me preocupo de más.

-Que estas...?

-No pude hacer nada para detener la muerte de Andal, tampoco la de Tevis. Si algo llegara a pasarte-

Pero lo que el exo no se espero fue el abrazo repentino que la insomne le dio, apretando su cuello en un intento de tranquilizarlo mientras le susurraba _"Estaré bien"_. Pero y si no? Todos se despedían de la misma forma, quizás sin el abrazo, pero creyendo y confiando en que sus habilidades serán suficientes para pasar por cualquier problema.

El Líder de Vanguardia correspondió el abrazo unos segundos después, cuando se dio cuenta que podría perder a la única persona que era leal a él, no a lo que representaba. Después de estar así por unos minutos decidieron separarse, pero mientras la insomne le dedicaba su mejor sonrisa para mantener relajado al exo, este llevo su mano derecha hasta la nuca de la cazadora, y se acercó a su boca, deteniéndose de golpe a solo unos centímetros de los rosados labios de ella. Los observo mientras Corsa abría la boca un poco, como sabiendo lo que venía. Cayde solo sonrió sin dejar de observar sus labios.

-Tienes que volver- y luego subió su rostro hasta besar la frente de ella.

Dejando a la cazadora boquiabierta, comenzó simplemente a caminar hacia la salida de la nave. No dijo nada, no se despidió deseándole suerte, ni tampoco le dio un consejo de guerra. Pero podría apostar todo su lumen a que lo que había hecho era el combustible perfecto para hacer que esa insomne volviera sana y salva a su lado.

* * *

 **Asi que Corsa tiene dos subclases... mish! XDD**

 **Tevis murio, pero trate de que su muerte fuera un poco mas extensa que lo que conocemos, ya que simplemente lo encontramos muerto y ni una pizca de como era su voz, como actuaba, etc. Ademas, él y Corsa ya se conocian, asi que era obvio que este cazador le facilitaria la subclase a ella. Adios Tevis, que la fuerza te acompañe XDD (referencias, donde?)**

 **Este capitulo fue mas transitorio que otra cosa, ya que necesitamos seguir avanzando, pero encontrar a nuestro Ranger perdido tambien era importante, asi que agregando un par de cosas mas ya tenemos el pase al Acorazado. Y por supuesto, ese final habia que agregarlo XDD**

 **Bueno lectores, no hay mucho mas que agregar, mas que lamentar las largas distancias entre capitulos, pero es porque la universidad y la tesis me consumen, ademas claro, del tiempo que gasto preparandome psicologicamente para la muerte irreversible de Cayde. Recuerden que recibo reviews, lanzamiento de frutas maduras y criticas constructivas.**

 **Hasta el proximo capitulo guardianes, y que el Viajero los ampare bajo su luz.**


	40. El Acorazado

**Buenos días guardianes, hoy es un dia especial. Asi es, hoy llega Forsaken. Asi que descuiden, perdonare que no lean el capitulo nuevo XDD. Nos vemos al final!**

* * *

40.- El Acorazado.

Saturno era un planeta misterioso. Sus anillos con diferentes densidades de material mostraban diversos colores hacia el Sistema solar, mientras que el interior del planeta era el escondite perfecto para una flota completa, si tenían la energía suficiente para pelear y defenderse de las tormentas eléctricas a la vez.

Pero en este caso, cuando Corsa salió a la órbita de Saturno, noto de inmediato cual había sido la jugada de la Reina, o al menos que se suponía que quería hacer. La gran nave de Oryx flotaba en un inmenso espacio que había quedado en uno de los anillos del planeta, demostrando que al parecer no tenían energía para moverse. Pero lo que vino después la sorprendió sombríamente.

Para entrar al _Acorazado_ se infiltro por los restos de las naves insomnes, en donde no solo vio trozos de queches flotando por el espacio, si no que también cuerpos de insomnes que vagaban por el lugar sin vida.

-A esa nave solo le tomo un disparo para hacer todo esto- dijo Aquim flotando a un lado de Corsa. Cazadora y espectro observaban el lugar buscando señales de vida, aunque a la insomne solo le preocupaba una.

 _-Cuando termines con ella, no volverá a disparar de nuevo-_ hablo Cayde desde el otro lado del radio - _Solo recuerda que tienes que colocar la zona de transporte para-_

-Para que otros guardianes puedan llegar aquí. Ya me dijiste eso como cien veces- reclamo la cazadora.

 _-Y sé que se te olvidara._

-Por cierto, ya le dijiste a Zavala e Ikora lo que estamos haciendo?

- _Si sigo hablando contigo, crees que le dije algo de esto? Ahora concéntrate, aprovecha esa nave con olor a Colmena y activa la invisibilidad, mira que ya estas cerca del límite de su radar._

-Bien, allá vamos.

Corsa le realizo una señal a Aquim dándole a entender que ya debía activar la invisibilidad de la nave, así que eso hizo, y en un par de segundos la nave desapareció del radar.

-Uhm... Cayde? Corsa?- hablo el espectro preocupado -No quiero alarmarlos, pero algo no está bien con el motor. Estoy detectando fluctuaciones de-

 _-Ya relájate Aquim, yo mismo lo modifique para que Ouch! Bien, bien, ya entendí, Amanda y yo lo modificamos. Quizás solo sean las tormentas de Saturno._

-Tan lejos de Saturno?- dijo la insomne.

Pero cuando ya estaban a la vista del _Acorazado,_ la nave comenzó a emitir alarmas, una tras de otra, y todas indicaban un sobrecalentamiento del motor externo. De pronto y sin previo aviso el motor dejo de funcionar, quedando a la vista de la gran nave, y justo en el centro del campo de detección de esta.

-Esto es malo- hablo Aquim en un momento son dejar de mirar la gran nave -Crees que nos hayan visto?

-No lo creo, si no ya habrían dispa-

Poco a poco una luz comenzó a recorrer el borde de la nave, concentrándose en el centro de esta. Espectro y guardián rápidamente descifraron que ya los habían visto, así que Corsa tomo el control de la nave y acelero al máximo, a la vez que no perdía atención en la luz que se concentraba en el centro de la nave.

-Si... tan solo... un poco más...- la cazadora empujaba el mando hacia delante lo más que daba, pero la nave no aceleraba.

Cayde escuchaba por la radio desde el puesto de Amanda en el Hangar, y cuando Aquim le aviso de las fluctuaciones en el motor externo comenzó a revisar los niveles junto con su espectro en la computadora de la Jefa del Hangar. Por esa razón es que no alcanzo a escuchar que el _Acorazado_ los había detectado y que ahora volaban lo más rápido que podían para salvar sus vidas. Cuando el exo volvió a la radio, solo escucho una explosión y el corte de las comunicaciones.

 _-Corsa?... Mierda Corsa, contesta-_

-Con esa boca le hablas a Zavala en la Vanguardia?

 _-Mierda niña, me asustaste. Que sucedió?_

-Que sucedió?- la cazadora no estaba muy feliz -Sucede que tu intento de nave hizo que nos detectaran!

-El _Acorazado_ nos disparó!- reclamo Aquim igual de molesto.

-Ahora estamos sin nave y sin zona de transporte!

 _-Peeeeero, sigues viva, o no?_

-Agh...- la insomne llevo una mano a su casco, indicándole a su espectro que ni siquiera valía la pena seguir peleando con su Líder de Vanguardia -Si Cayde, seguimos vivos.

 _-Genial! Sabía que mi nave funcionaria._

Cayde les indico que esta vez estarían solos, ya que sin zona de transporte y el _Acorazado_ aun encendido, no podían seguir arriesgando gente, así que todo dependía de ellos. La insomne reviso las armas equipadas (su _Régimen SUROS_ y la _Mirada Kilométrica,_ el fusil de francotirador que habían usado junto con el exo en el Jardín Negro y que oficialmente ya estaba en el mercado) y se dispuso a avanzar. ya la nave insignia de Oryx se veía enorme desde el espacio, así que imaginaba que la exploración tardaría bastantes horas.

Camino por el exterior de la nave con el fusil automático en alto, siempre esperando ser atacada por algún enemigo Poseído o de la Colmena, pero el lugar seguía tan tranquilo como cuando habían llegado. Y si los estaban esperando?

Pero tal como si alguien hubiera leído su mente, una esfera de oscuridad flotaba en una de las entradas hacia el interior de la nave.

 _-Mira Corsa-_ hablo Aquim a través del casco - _Las mismas esferas que en Phobos._

La detectar la cercanía de ellos, la esfera se movió hacia el interior, deteniéndose en una especie de barranco e indicando un puente.

-Crees que debemos seguirla?- dijo la cazadora.

 _-Sabes que eso significa problemas, cierto?_

La insomne volvió levantar su fusil automático y avanzo por el pasillo, pero al llegar cerca de la esfera, esta desapareció, apareciendo del otro lado del barranco. El puente también había desaparecido.

 _-Te imaginas si solo hubiéramos cruzado y ya?_

-Aquim, de verdad crees que habría hecho eso?

 _-Yo lo habría hecho-_ dijo Cayde desde la radio.

-"Lo sabemos"- comentaron espectro y guardiana a la vez.

-Y ahora?

 _-Déjame ver que dice Eris..._

-Espera, que?

 _-Oh, si, Eris esta aquí. No te lo dije?-_ recibió una negativa por parte de la insomne _-Bueno, no importa, la cosa es que Eris se enteró de lo que le hiciste a su nave y-_

-Que yo le hice a su nave!? Eres un hijo de-

 _-Que modales niña, por el Viajero. Le dije que se la repondremos y ya, no sé de qué te preocupas tanto. Peeeeero bueno, como te decía, Eris me dice que... espera que? No puedo decir eso... No! Que haces? Yo estoy hablando con ella_ (se escuchan ruidos en el audio) _Ya, bien, lo diré. Dice que es una especie de "Hechizo resonante"..._

-Sabes que quede igual, cierto?

 _-Solo no confíes en nada._

Corsa comenzó a caminar por el borde del barranco, tratando de descifrar como llegaría al otro lado, pero ni aunque pudiera saltar tres veces en el aire lograría aterrizar en el próximo borde. De pronto una roca apareció a un costado de ella, flotando sobre el barranco. Era una de las rocas que conformaban el puente.

 _-Corsa, tu brazo-_ dijo su espectro.

La cazadora puso atención a su brazo derecho, que brillaba con firmas de vacío y algunos toques leves de verde. Esa era la mano con la que formaba la flecha del _Acechador nocturno_ , pero porque los toques verdes?

 _-Recuerdas lo que te comenté sobre tu oscuridad?_ \- la voz de Eris la saco de sus pensamientos. Había olvidado que ella y Cayde veían todo lo que ella veía a través de su casco. La guardiana asintió _-Poco a poco ibas a recuperar la oscuridad natural que deberías poseer, pero gracias a que ahora manejas la habilidad de vacío, esta oscuridad puede tomar forma y proyectarse. Úsala para detectar el "Hechizo resonante" del puente._

Aun mirando su mano, Corsa asintió. Tenía miedo de volver a lo que había sucedido en la _Boca del Infierno_ , pero si su espectro aun no le advertía algún cambio en sus ojos, significaba que hasta ahora todo iba bien. Estiro su mano con firmas de vacío hacia la piedra que formaba el puente y esta termino de formarse, luego puso un pie sobre la piedra y avanzo por ella hasta el final, cuando otra piedra apareció unida a esta, pero en otra dirección. Era un camino oculto.

Así avanzo lentamente por el barranco hasta que llego al otro lado, encontrando otra entrada. Ingreso por ella en donde encontró un pequeño agujero por el que podía pasar, pero antes de eso, su espectro le advirtió de algo.

-Mira! Habías visto algo así?

-Huh?

-Recuerdas la información que leímos desde la _Tumba del Mundo_?- la cazadora asintió -Bueno, mira, estos tipos de gusanos aparecían descritos ahí. Según eso, la Colmena ingiere estos gusanos, no para alimentarse, si no que para sobrevivir.

-Como lo que hizo...- en ese momento la insomne recordó que Eris estaba del otro lado de la radio.

 _-Si Corsa, es lo que hice para sobrevivir-_ comento la recordada.

El silencio que siguió por parte de los integrantes de la conversación fue incómodo. Aunque no duro mucho, ya que al seguir avanzando la cazadora se encontró con sus primeros enemigos de la zona, un par de esbirros de la Colmena que al parecer se alimentaban de estos gusanos que rondaban el lugar.

Rápidamente los venció con un par de disparos, pero estos resonaron por todo el lugar, advirtiendo a más esbirros de la zona que llegaron donde estaba ella, así que nuevamente con un par de disparos logro vencerlos. Y nuevamente llego a un barranco.

 _-Nada aun?-_ pregunto el Líder de Vanguardia.

-Recién ingresamos al _Acorazado_ \- respondió la cazadora -Ojalá tuvieran los controles en la superficie, no crees?

 _-Ok, sarcasmo detectado, ya entendí._

Corsa se colocó en el borde del barranco, observando el lugar. No podía verse el fondo, pero imagino que si había uno, ya que estaban en una nave. Lo mismo sucedía cuando miraba hacia arriba. Frente a ella se podían divisar más plataformas como la que había del otro lado del barranco, así que levanto su mano hacia el frente y la primera roca apareció. Paso el barranco de la misma forma que el anterior, pero cuando llego al otro lado su compañero de vida le advirtió que había más enemigos en la zona.

Los pocos esbirros que aparecieron en el lugar fueron derrotados por su fusil automático y un par de cuchilladas, pero lo que había en el interior de la plataforma sorprendió a todos los presentes.

-Qué es eso?- pregunto la insomne mientras apuntaba a una especie de pilar luminoso que en su interior tenía... -Eso es luz?

 _-Pídele a tu espectro que se acerque-_ dijo Eris.

-Que? No sé qué pueda hacerle a Aquim eso.

-Tranquila Corsa- hablo el nombrado -Estaré bien.

La cazadora se acercó al pilar luminoso para dejar a su espectro, pero algo comenzó a resonar en su cabeza, un sonido leve que la envolvía poco a poco. Aquim empezó a hablar sobre lo que estaba escaneando, a la vez que Eris y Cayde respondían sobre eso, pero ella cada vez los escuchaba más lejos. Que era esa energía? Y porque resonaba en su cabeza?

De pronto ese sonido se volvió como un grito, uno que ella reconoció de inmediato: era de las magas de la Colmena. Se tomo la cabeza por el dolor causado y se agacho, cerrando los ojos y dejando de percibir donde estaba. Ya no escuchaba a ninguno de los presentes en la conversación, si no que el grito poco a poco empezó a tomar forma en su cabeza, susurrando palabras que formaban una imagen. Ella en la _Boca del Infierno_ , sobre esa piedra mientras Ir Yut e Ir Alak quitaban su luz y la colocaban en una espada... luego esa espada llegaba a manos de Oryx... lo vio usarla en la nave... entonces el poder del arma que destruyo a los Insomnes era...

-NO!- grito en un momento la insomne. Aquim la miraba nervioso flotando frente a ella.

-Por el Viajero Corsa! Que te sucedió!

-Eso... eso de ahí es...- la insomne estaba desorientada y bastante alterada, pero debía calmarse. Tomo aire y se concentró en lo que diría -Que encontraste que era Aquim.

-Ah? Pero... Bueno, es energía.

-Eris, sigues ahí?

 _-Veo que ya lo descubriste-_ hablo la nombrada.

-Lo sabias?- Corsa se estaba molestando bastante.

- _Emm... Aquim, si entiendes algo por favor dímelo-_ dijo Cayde, recibiendo una negativa por parte del espectro.

 _-Yo no sabía que ustedes irían directamente a la nave de Oryx._

 _-Muy bien, esto se está poniendo extraño, me pueden explicar que está pasando?_

-La energía que usa Oryx en el _Acorazado._ Cayde, esto es luz... es la luz que me quitaron las magas en la _Boca del Infierno_.

 _-Que? Espera... Eris, lo sabias?_

 _-Sabía que era luz, pero no imagine que fuera la tuya Corsa, no pensé que contuvieras tanta luz en tu interior como para hacer funcionar la flota de Oryx._

-Ahora entiendo todo, por eso Oryx sabe que yo mate a Crota, por esos sus tropas pueden verme cuando me hago invisible- la desesperación comenzó a invadir a la guardiana, haciéndola retroceder un par de pasos, hasta que su Líder de Vanguardia hablo.

 _-A ver, ordenemos este gallinero. Corsa, cálmate. Eris, hay algo que se pueda hacer contra esto?_

 _-Solo ella podría destruir esto pilares. Usa tu habilidad de vacío, eso corromperá la luz almacenada en la nave y la eliminaras._

 _-Escuchaste eso niña?-_ recibió una respuesta positiva del otro lado _-Lánzale una flecha o algo, y si encuentras otro pilar así hazle lo mismo. No podemos dejar que Oryx siga utilizando la luz de guardianes para matar a más guardianes. Y Corsa... tranquila. No pueden hacerte lo mismo que hace un año, eres más fuerte que en ese entonces, y Tevis no le habría pasado su habilidad a alguien con miedo... o sí?_

La cazadora asintió y sonrió. Si ella no se convencía de que era mejor que en ese tiempo, el rey de los Poseídos acabaría con ella. Se alejo un par de pasos y luego corrió hacia el pilar, saltando antes de llegar y lanzando una flecha de vacío, que en la punta se proyectaba un poco de verde. El golpe dio de lleno en el pilar, absorbiendo la luz y terminando con una onda expansiva que hizo resonar todo el lugar y empujando a la guardiana un par de metros hacia atrás.

La luz del pilar se volvió oscura, tal como dijo Eris, corrompiéndose hasta que desapareció, y la energía del lugar desapareció, dejando la habitación con una luz tenue.

-La energía- hablo la cazadora mirando hacia arriba -La habitación ya no tiene energía.

 _-Genial, entonces ve a buscar más-_ ordeno el Líder de Vanguardia.

Aquim le indico a Corsa cual era el camino que seguir para llegar a los otros pilares, siendo en total dos más. El avance no fue distinto a lo anterior: barrancos que cruzar, enemigos con los que acabar y cuidado que tener. Pero esta vez la insomne ya no se acercaba a los pilares más que lo suficiente para lanzar la flecha y corromper la luz.

El ultimo pilar estaba en una gran habitación, obviamente protegido por varios Poseídos ya que se había corrido la voz que al parecer un intruso estaba destruyendo las celdas de energía de la nave. Una maga Poseída cubría los flancos de la habitación con sus esbirros fantasma, para que detectaran cualquier movimiento inusual en el lugar.

-Y ahora qué?- se preguntó a sí misma. Estaba escondida detrás de una roca donde podía observar la situación.

-Quizás debas dispararle a la maga desde aquí- hablo Aquim apareciendo a su lado -Con tu fusil francotirador demás que le das.

-Y alterar a todos? La eliminare, pero no tendré tiempo de defenderme del resto.

-Y si usas tu flecha? No sé porque no la has usado hasta ahora contra enemigos.

-Huh?- la insomne cayo en la cuenta de lo que su espectro había dicho -Gracias Aquim.

Durante la visita en el _Acorazado,_ Corsa se había sentido relativamente calmada, exceptuando las veces que debía acercarse a los pilares luminosos para corromper la luz de estos. Pero recordar que ahora tenía el vacío de su lado hizo que su corazón se acelerara. Sabía que para usar la flecha, el vacío debía tocar y _jugar_ con su Luz, pero cuando ella la utilizaba, notaba que la punta de la flecha tenía una leve tonalidad verde, igual que la energía que emanaba de la Colmena.

Decidió salir de su lugar seguro y correr hacia la maga, omitiendo a propósito que los acólitos ya la habían divisado. Si la técnica había funcionado con los minotauros en el Jardín Negro, bien podía funcionar aquí.

La maga Poseída la diviso casi de inmediato, enviando a sus esbirros fantasmas para que detuvieran a la cazadora, pero esta última lanzo una granada de humo unos metros más adelante y cruzando por ella se hizo invisible. Extrañamente esta vez parecían no verla, ya que los enemigos presentes se detuvieron para buscarla. _Debe ser por el vacío,_ pensó.

Aprovecho la distracción y siguió corriendo hacia la maga. Cuando estuvo relativamente cerca, salto frente a ella y disparo la flecha de vacío, reduciendo la movilidad de los enemigos casi a cero. Aquim la alcanzo y le indico que su lanzacohetes estaba listo y cargado, así que rápidamente apunto y disparo. Todos los Poseídos de la sala habían desaparecido.

-Wow Corsa, deberías revisar esa flecha, porque estas demasiado aventajada... Corsa?- el espectro de la insomne se giró hacia ella, pero vio que estaba de rodillas en el suelo apoyándose con sus manos, jadeando -Corsa? Estas bien?

La guardiana levanto la mirada hacia su compañero de vida, mostrándole los ojos de color violeta con un toque verde cerca de la pupila. Ella volvió a bajar la vista, tratando de calmar un poco el cansancio de su cuerpo. Cuando se sintió mejor, se levantó del suelo, pero su espectro aun la veía tambaleándose.

-Hey, quizás deberías descansar un poco- hablo Aquim.

-Y esperar... a que lleguen más... Poseídos?- la cazadora avanzo hacia el pilar de luz que estaba frente a ella. Aun sentía el cansancio recorriendo su cuerpo, el dolor y la fatiga muscular le estaban pasando la cuenta. No podía utilizar la flecha de vacío porque la había usado hace muy poco, pero quizás tocando el pilar podría...

 _-Descansa-_ escucho del otro lado de su casco. Era Cayde _-Me descuido unos minutos de ti, confiando en que no harás nada estúpido y PUF! Ya quieres tocar uno de esos pilares._

-Si no lo hago ahora...- hablo ella un poco más repuesta -Los Poseídos-

 _-Los Poseídos están preocupados en otro punto de la nave, a donde tendrás que ir mas tarde. Ahora tomate unos minutos. No me obligues ir hacia allá a regañarte._

Corsa sonrió casi con satisfacción. Camino de vuelta hacia la pared más cercana y ahí se apoyó para poder descansar -Eris esta por ahí?

 _-Ahh... déjame ver, está revisando algo, deja que la llamo..._

 _-Necesitabas algo Corsa?-_ apareció la nombrada - _Espera un momento, Cayde, me podrías dar espacio?_

 _-Agh... que molestas, ni que eso fuera tan...-_ se escuchaba como el exo se alejaba caminando.

 _-Ahora cuéntame insomne, que te aqueja._

-El vacío... porque cuando lo ocupo esta mezclado con un color verde?

 _-Yo no soy una experta de esa subclase, pero sabiendo como es la simbiosis entre el vacío y su portador, es fácil saber que ese color verde que dices ver no sea más que oscuridad._

-Y eso es malo?

 _-Depende a que te refieras con algo malo o bueno. El vacío es lo más cercano a la oscuridad sin ser eso como tal y los guardianes que la poseen crean una simbiosis con esta subclase, porque dependiendo de la cantidad de oscuridad que tengan en su interior, es la fuerza que poseerá el vacío._

-O sea, que en mi caso...

 _-...Tu oscuridad interna es tanta, que se canaliza y proyecta a través de esa flecha. Ten cuidado insomne, con entregar demasiada oscuridad al vacío, o te consumirá. Solo con practica encontraras el equilibrio entre tus dos subclases, el vacío depende de tu oscuridad mientras que el arco depende de la luz._

 _.Y bien? Ya te sientes mejor?-_ apareció su Líder de Vanguardia en la radio - _Necesito que vayas a otro lugar._

-Claro- dijo la cazadora con más ánimo y su flecha cargada -Déjame terminar con este pilar y estaré lista. Oryx no volverá a usar mi luz son mi permiso- dijo decidida.

Con una sonrisa confiada en sus labios, corrió hacia el pilar de luz y salto, disparando su flecha de vacío. Quizás nunca iba a poder controlar perfectamente ambas subclases, pero al menos ya sabía cuál era el camino para hacerlo.

* * *

El lugar que habían escogido para colocar la zona de transporte era la más adecuada de todo el _Acorazado_ , según las palabras de Cayde ya que había una _brecha_ gigante en la nave. Lo que ninguno de ellos sabia era que esa brecha había sido causada por los _Quemadores Celestes,_ un grupo Cabal que se enteró de lo que Oryx había hecho con los suyos en Phobos, viniendo por venganza.

-Como quieres que no me preocupe de los Cabal si están en toda la zona!?- discutía la cazadora escondida detrás de una roca, mientras observaba como la Colmena y los Poseídos trataban de bajar la cantidad abismante de Cabal que estaba en la zona, sin muchos resultados.

 _-Corsa, de verdad necesito que te concentres en la zona de transporte, es la única forma que salgas de ahí en una pieza._

-Lo dices porque no estas aquí!

 _-Lo digo porque si estuviera ahí ya habría colocado la baliza!_

-Bueno, entonces para la siguiente misión quizás debas venir tu a realizar tus misiones suicidas!

 _-Sabes qué? Quizás eso debe-_

 _-Podrían bajar la voz los dos?-_ era Amanda - _Si siguen discutiendo de esa forma, Zavala no tardara en escucharlos!_

-"Si Amanda"- dijeron guardián y Líder a la vez.

Las naves ataúd de la Colmena aparecían desde el interior del _Acorazado,_ mientras naves Cabal ingresaban por la brecha, con ambos tipos de naves liberando soldados para la batalla. Corsa se escabullo por los escombros de las naves y rocas en el lugar para llegar sin ser vista hasta la zona de transporte. Una vez que llego cerca, se aseguró que nadie la estuviera vigilando y planto la baliza de señal, volviendo a esconderse en la roca más cercana y avisándole al exo.

Lo que ella nunca imagino es que Cayde le avisara a Zavala lo que habían hecho, vanagloriándose de algo que nadie más había querido intentar... al menos no de esa forma.

 _-Que tu hiciste que!? Sin autorización!?-_ el Comandante no se escuchaba muy feliz.

 _-Oh, cierto! Podrías autorizarme?-_ respondió el Líder Cazador.

 _-Agh... Imagino que el guardián que está en el Acorazado es Corsa, la única que podría seguirte hasta el infierno con tus ideas-_ la nombrada respondió positivamente, aunque con algo de miedo por el tono de voz usado por el titan - _Bien, discutiremos esto luego. Por las imágenes que estoy observando, los Cabal están tomando territorio. Si puedes derrotar a ese tanque harías que tarden más en hacerlo._

-Bien Comandante, de eso por hecho.

-La zona de transporte esta lista Corsa- hablo Aquim a su lado -Puedo acercarte un poco de munición para ese lanzacohetes.

-Genial.

 _-Oh, Cayde-_ dijo Zavala - _Ikora va hacia el Hangar... Y no va muy contenta._

 _-Si, ya la vi. Encárgate de ese tanque niña, yo me encargo de este otro._

La insomne no solo debía lidiar con el tanque que protegía la zona de aterrizaje forzoso de la nave Cabal, si no que la Colmena había traído un ogro para ayudar en la situación. Rápidamente lanzo una granada de humo cerca suyo para hacerse invisible, y una vez que realizo eso, la cazadora corrió sin ser vista hasta donde estaba el ogro. Le apunto con el lanzacohetes a una de sus piernas, pero al ya estar debilitado por los legionarios del lugar, el ogro se deshizo rápidamente.

Con el disparo se hizo visible, así que aprovecho que estaba en el lugar y disparo una de sus flechas de vacío para amarrar a los enemigos que la rodeaban, haciendo sus movimientos más lentos. Solo pudo lanzar una granada entre ellos, ya que el tanque la había detectado y comenzaba a preparar el disparo, obligándola a esconderse nuevamente.

-Mierda, necesito un plan- hablo la insomne escondida detrás de una roca.

- _El tanque ya está debilitado-_ comento su espectro desde la radio - _Con un cohete en cada propulsor y lo sacas de curso._

A Corsa le pareció un buen plan, así que asintió, recargo su lanzacohetes y le pidió a su espectro que lo tuviera a mano, ya que ahora debía encontrar cuatro puntos cómodos para disparar a cada propulsor. Primero iría por los de adelante y luego los traseros.

Salió de su escondite cargando su _Régimen SUROS_ en alto, disparando a legionarios y acólitos por igual. Una vez que noto que el tanque la había detectado, comenzó a correr hacia él. Había observado que el vehículo podía disparar hasta una cierta distancia de el mismo para evitar hacerse daño, así que la cazadora aprovecho esa distancia para acercarse y disparar al menos a uno de los propulsores.

Y así lo hizo. Apenas estuvo a una distancia prudente, disparo y retrocedió de un salto, evitando la explosión de su propio cohete. Como vio que el tanque había quedado deshabilitado un par de segundos, apunto nuevamente al segundo propulsor delantero, pero esta vez llamo demasiado la atención, ya que apareció un coloso desde la nave Cabal estrellada.

El gran Cabal disparaba en todas direcciones, dejando muy pocos lugares para que la insomne pudiera esconderse, sobre todo cuando más acólitos llegaban al lugar. Observo que había un pequeño pasadizo abierto bajo ella, evitando así a los enemigos presentes, así que rodo hasta caer por ahí, aunque recibiendo un poco de daño por el golpe dado en el suelo.

Avanzo por el pasadizo hasta rodear el tanque, mientras este parecía cubrir los lados que el coloso no hacía y viceversa. Le quedaban solo dos cohetes, justo los que necesitaba para acabar con el tanque, así que comenzó a idear otro plan.

Saco su francotirador _Mirada Kilométrica_ y apunto a la cabeza del coloso. Solo necesito dos disparos a la cabeza para que el casco saliera expulsado separado de su traje, dejando expuesta la cabeza, que con un tercer disparo hizo que el gran Cabal dejara de disparar, cayendo su cuerpo como un saco de rocas.

Nuevamente salió de su escondite portando el lanzacohetes y disparando al tercer propulsor, desestabilizando el tanque. Para el ultimo propulsor lanzo una granada hacia el punto y corrió a esconderse, porque los enemigos comenzaban a juntarse en el lugar. Para su suerte, el tanque Cabal exploto de forma abrumadora, llevándose consigo a ambos grupos de enemigos que peleaban en el lugar, aunque un poco de daño de la explosión alcanzo a la cazadora, empujándola por los aires y haciéndola caer unos metros más adelante.

-Estas bien!?- era Aquim flotando a su lado -Dime que no te rompiste una costilla... o algo.

-Descuida, estoy bien- respondió la insomne levantándose y llevando su mano a su costilla derecha, que era como había caído.

 _-Corsa, Cayde nos acaba de... "explicar" de que se trataba la misión que realizaste. Agh... Te encuentras bien?_

-Ugh... sí Comandante, un poco adolorida, pero viva aún.

 _-Bien. Tu reciente victoria es también de la Vanguardia. Se que no justifico los métodos de ese exo, pero en este caso funciono bien. Tienes mi gratitud._

-Gracias Comandante.

 _-Claro, claro-_ apareció Cayde en la radio - _Todos aman una mala idea cuando funciona. Como sea, después de explicarles a mis compañeritos lo que hicimos, me pidieron que fuera donde Eris a pedirle disculpas por su nave, puedes creerlo?... Ouch! Bien Ikora, si iré, no me golpees... Y tu niña, vuelve en una pieza, te veo luego._

* * *

Camino con dirección a su habitación, iba a paso veloz, ya que estaba molesto. Cuando llego frente a la puerta que buscaba, saco una tarjeta desde uno de sus bolsillos traseros y la paso por el picaporte, abriéndose la puerta corrediza y dejándolo pasar. Ingreso, encontrándose con armadura de cazador regadas por el piso, así que avanzo por la habitación mientras movía con el pie las armaduras botadas.

Siguió el camino de rastros de migajas hasta que llego a la cama, donde encontró a una insomne durmiendo de espaldas y vistiendo solo ropa interior.

-No sé porque ahora tienes la costumbre de dejar tu armadura regada por el piso- hablo el exo recargándose en el marco de la puerta mientras cruzaba sus brazos -Es una especie de defensa por si vienen por ti?

-*sonidos inentendibles*

-Pensé que irías al ala médica.

-Para qué?- hablo Corsa ya sentándose en la cama -Estoy cansada, solo quiero dormir y ya.

-Al ala medica niña, tu espalda lo necesita.

-Y ahora que tienes contra mí?- la insomne se levantó y camino hacia donde estaba el -Es más, que tienes contra el mundo que traes esa cara.

-Agh... Zavala hizo que me disculpara con Eris por lo de su nave... Ni que la usara a diario, por el Viajero!

-Y?

-Y me dijo que debía reponerla- dijo el exo sentándose en la cama de brazos cruzados.

-Ja ja ja! Que reclamas, podría haber sido peor.

-Mmm... Tienes razón. Pero sabes que es mejor? Mira.

Cayde le extendió un trozo de papel (que parecía una hoja arrancada desde algún libro) y leyó lo que estaba escrito.

-"Cayde-6 está autorizado para realizar misiones con la guardiana Corsa. Zavala"... Espera, que?

-Tal como lees. Convencí a Zavala de que me dejara acompañarte, ya que ese sería el peor castigo que podría tener y bla bla bla.

-Y… porque está en un papel?

-Porque ese insomne después dice que no era como el había dicho.

-Pero Zavala sabe que solo quieres salir de la Torre.

-Lo sabe? Digamos que fue psicología inversa.

-O quizás el uso psicología inversa contigo- la cazadora camino hacia la cocina, donde fue a buscar algo para comer.

-Espera, a que te refieres?- el exo la siguió mientras la observaba desde la puerta.

-Zavala e Ikora saben que quieres salir de la Torre. Porque no facilitarte tu salida con algún viaje exprés a alguna misión conmigo?- cerró la puerta del refrigerador y lo miro -Solo quiere que seas responsable de algo, y que mejor que dejándote hacer lo que quieres hacer desde hace tiempo.

-Déjame ver si entendí. Ese titan me quiere enseñar responsabilidad enviándome a una misión?- pensó un momento hasta que pareció que algo vino a su cabeza -Zavala cree que puede enseñarme algo?

-Agh...- Corsa se llevó una mano tapando su rostro. Tomo la manzana que había sacado del refrigerador y camino de vuelta a la cama.

-Oye tú, espera un momento- Cayde camino hasta ella la tomo suavemente de uno de sus brazos -De verdad deberías ir al ala médica. Estas...

-Estoy cansada Cayde, en serio. Solo quiero dormir. Además, son solo rasguños y golpes, estaré bien- se acercó a él y le deposito un pequeño beso en el mentón del exo. Le guiño un ojo y avanzo hacia la cama, dejando al Líder de Vanguardia con muchas dudas en su cabeza.

No la siguió, la dejo dormir. Pero mientras salía de la habitación y caminaba hacia el ascensor, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Estas misiones juntos iban a estar muy interesantes.

* * *

 **De a poco vamos avanzando :3**

 **Primero, la luz. Nos enteramos que la luz que le quitaron a Corsa las magas en la Boca del Infierno, fue traspasada a la espada de Crota, que luego fue enviada a Oryx, logrando activar su gran flota. Sip, la luz no solo sirve de alimento, tambien es energia, de la misma forma que los guardianes la usan para sus subclases.**

 **Segundo, por esa misma razon era que las tropas de Oryx podian ver a nuestra cazadora, pero ahora que tiene su subclase de vacio, y al ser mas parecida a la oscuridad, puede pasar inadvertida cuando se hace invisible.**

 **Trate de seguir la misma linea de la mision, pero cambiandole algunas cosas para hacerlo mas dinamico y real. A nuestra guardiana ya le esta costando menos combatir, ya que si nos ponemos en plan de tiempo, han pasado cuatro años siendo guardiana, asi que algo debio aprender XDD**

 **Y como ultimo punto, Cayde. Si, nuevamente lo colocaremos en accion, ya que es mi regalo de despedida.**

 **Ya vamos en la recta final de lo que sera el Taken King, para luego entrar de lleno a la parte original que quiero agregar al fic.**

 **Nos leemos en el proximo capitulo! Y happy hunting, guardianes :3**


End file.
